Ice Dragon Slayer
by Avatar-Mage
Summary: A young boy wonders through the snowy mountains and a dragon takes him in to teach him Ice Dragon Slayer magic. After his dragon disappears, he goes out into the world and many adventures with his guild mates at Fairy Tail. P.S. I did change my OC's name back to its original one. Fairy Tail all belongs to Hiro Mashima.
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys, this will be my first fanfic about my OC becoming an Ice Dragon Slayer and a Fairy Tail mage. I will change the story of Fairy Tail a bit. I'm going to make him a protagonist of the story. I'm also going to replace Gray's position with my OC so Gray won't be the main character anymore, but don't worry he's still a character (I ship Gruvia). I am going to rewrite the entire the story, whoops.**

 **My OC's name is Silver Frediano (I know the name is already canon). His last name is the Italian form of Roman name Frigidianus which means "cold."**

 **He looks like Sting except he has a scar over his right eye and his skin tone is slightly tan (similar to Natsu). He has dark blue hair (like Wendy's) and brown eyes. His blue Fairy Tail guild mark is on his right pectoral (like Gray's except the color is regular blue). He has three silver hoop earrings, on his left ear, two on his earlobe and one on the upper part of the ear. He doesn't have an exceed because it doesn't fit his character.**

 **You'll know his background info in the story.**

 **If you would like to draw him, go ahead and post it anywhere. It's best if you post it on DeviantArt. So have fun reading and leave reviews. Tell me about what you think, this is my first fanfic. Please don't make rude comments. If you want to judge, keep it to yourself hoe. Lol, but no seriously...**

 **~Avatar**


	2. The Ice Dragon Slayer

**First chapter of the story...**

* * *

A small boy wonders through the snowy and cold mountains, shivering under this cold climate, wearing nothing but a pair of blue torn shorts and a white tank top. Having amnesia, he doesn't remember about his parents, friends, nor himself. The small boy continues to walk and walk until he finds a shelter. There has to be a wooden cabin or a shelter under this snowstorm.

"Man, I hate the cold." The young boy mutters to himself, breathing heavily that he can see the fog from his breath in the cold. He looks around, wondering how far he has gotten. The boy sees a cave in the distance but not clearly because of the snowstorm. He walks faster and faster so he can safely spend the night in the cave and protect himself from the snowstorm. Once he arrives, he lies down and hugs himself, trying to keep himself warm. Slowly, he dozes off to sleep until he hears some noises in the cave. He gets up, walking closer to the noises wondering who is making a ruckus in the cave. The boy hears a loud deep voice that sounded like an enormous monster who is about to devour him.

"What are you doing in my cave, boy?" The loud deep voice asked the scared boy. The voice gets closer and closer to him, hearing some foot stomps and heavy breathing. The young boy tries to walk backwards, but he is terrified, not able to move a muscle. "I'll ask once more. What are you doing in my cave?!" The mysterious voice shouted in anger, still hiding in the shadows.

"Come out and I'll tell you." The boy finally speaks, but with such terror in his voice. The mysterious voice did as he was told, coming out of the dark shadows deep in the cave into the light.

A large dragon stands in front of the small boy, making him look like a small bite of dinner. The dragon's scales are a dark blue color, his legs are light blue and white, naturally blending with the snow, and his underbelly scales are light blue. On his head are 6 devil-like horns, the same white/blue color of his legs and has icicles as his beard. At the end of his tail are a handful of extra sharp ice crystals. His wings are a transparent blue color, when it spreads out it makes him look bigger than he already is.

"Y-You're a dragon?!" The young boy asked, surprised that dragons actually do exist. The Dragon lowers his head to the boy's height level.

"I am indeed." The Dragon replied. He crawls closer to the boy who happens to walk away from the dragon. They continue to walk like that until the boy trips backwards and falls deep in the snow. The Dragon chuckles at the stubborn boy.

"What's so funny?" The boy asked, giving him an annoyed look. The Dragon picks him up by his claws, scanning him entirely. The boy stares at him in confusion wondering if the Dragon will eat him or not.

"Nothing is funny, my boy." The Dragon gently puts him back down. The Dragon stands mighty in front of the boy who is looking up at him. "I am the Ice Dragon King, Glacione." The boy perks a smile on his face as he looks at the King of Ice Dragons.

"Do you have magic powers?" He asked Glacione who happens to be smiling back at him.

"Yes I do."

"Cool!" The boy jumps up and down excitedly. Glacione takes another good look at the small boy and makes a decision that will change the world.

"Young boy, do you want to learn **Ice Dragon Slayer Magic**?" Glacione asks, smiling at him. The boy grins wider at the Ice Dragon, jumping up and down some more. Glacione chuckles at him, taking that as a yes for an answer from the boy. "But first, tell me your name." The boy's grin disappears from his face, not knowing his name. Glacione looks at him in confusion.

"I-I don't know my name." The boys sits down with a sad look on his face. Glacione looks down at him, trying to figure out a name for him. He looks at a silver hoop earring on the boy's left ear.

"How about I name you 'Silver'?" Glacione asked, smiling at him. The boy likes the name more than anything in the world. The boy, now known as Silver, stands up, smiling at his dragon who will teach him how to use **Ice Dragon Slaying Magic**. Silver will expect a lot of things from the Ice Dragon King, Glacione.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Glacione wakes up from the early sun hitting his eyes. The snowstorm finally stopped last night and the sun is out to shine all day. Glacione finds Silver sleeping under his wing, cuddling next to him. Glacione decides to wake up the sleeping boy by roaring loud and clear inside the cave. Silver immediately wakes up from the loud roar with the sound vibrating in his ear drums.

"Ahhh! What was that for Glacione?!" Silver shouted at Glacione, massaging his ears, trying to get his sense of hearing back. Glacione drags Silver out of the cave by his tank top, throwing him in the cold snow.

"It's time for training!" Glacione informs the confused boy. Silver cocks an eyebrow at him, thinking that training starts today instead of next week.

"I thought we're suppose to train next week and at a place where there is no snow everywhere?" Silver asked. Glacione smirks at him, knowing that he has to explaining to do to Silver.

"If you want to learn **Ice Dragon Slayer Magic** , you must learn the basics first." Glacione starts off. "You must keep your body temperature below 30 ºF. Learn to control it. Become one with the cold."

"Like that is ever going to happen." Silver chuckled at Glacione. Silver jokes around with Glacione while he takes it seriously.

"Strip." Glacione demands Silver to strip in the cold. Silver stops laughing and looks at him with a puzzled look wondering why he needs to strip if he is already wearing light clothing.

"I'm not going to-"

"Strip!" Glacione interrupts Silver, demanding him to strip once more. Silver listens to Glacione by taking off his white tank top and blue shorts leaving him in his black boxers. Glacione smiles at Silver who is shivering in the cold. "Now, run from this mountain to that mountain."

"It's too cold to run! My feet are frozen!" Silver complains to the Dragon. Glacione ignores him and waits for Silver to run to the other mountain. Silver struggles to move his feet and walk forward. He gets his right foot out of the deep snow then his left foot. He slowly walks to the other mountain.

"Faster!" Glacione shouted at Silver to pick up the pace. Silver starts to run to the mountain in no time. Once he reaches the mountain, he runs back to Glacione which makes him smile at the boy. Silver puts his hands on his knees breathing heavily from the running and stands in front of Glacione. "Do it again." He demanded in a serious tone.

"W-What?" Silver breathed, still trying to gain some oxygen. Glacione tells him to run again, but this time he will count how long it takes for Silver to run back and forth. Silver runs back to the mountain as Glacione watches him going off into the distance. Silver returns back exhaustingly, falling on his back into the snow.

"Your time is 5 minutes and 38 seconds." Glacione said. "I'm impressed that you can run a mile in a short amount of time."

"C-Can... I... take a... b-break?" Silver asked, looking up at the Dragon. Glacione nods in agreement letting the boy take a break.

"After your break, we will start your warm-up." Glacione said, walking away. Silver jolts up, realizing what he said.

"Wait! This wasn't even a warm-up?!" Silver asked, yelling at Glacione. The Ice Dragon turns around, chuckling at Silver's face. Glacione lowers his head to his level, smiling at him.

"The real training starts tomorrow." Glacione responded. Silver once again falls backwards in the snow knowing that he has to run some more. "I'll teach you some magic but first you must get used to the cold." Silver lets out a loud groan, staring at the blue sky and white clouds above him.

* * *

Glacione wakes up early in the morning to fetch some food for Silver and himself. He brings back some fishes and a few birds. Even though he is a dragon, he is very good at cooking. Glacione prepares Silver's breakfast first then his own breakfast. He sets his portion of the food on the ground and Silver's food on an ice plate that he molded. Glacione goes in the cave and drags Silver across the snowy floor, out of the cave. He pulls on Silver's dark blue hair trying to wake him up. Silver doesn't feel anything since he is a deep sleeper. Glacione tries another method which is roaring in his face just like yesterday. Silver's bloodshot eyes open up from the loud roar.

"Glacione, when are you going to stop doing that?!" Silver angrily shouted at Glacione. The dragon gives him a stern look in his eyes. Silver looks away not caring about Glacione thinks.

"I prepared breakfast for you." Glacione said, pointing his head to the food next to him. Silver walks over to food and starts to eat it. Silver devours the entire food in less than a minute, showing that he was very hungry from yesterday's warm-up. Silver pats his full stomach, sitting back to relax, leaving the ice plate empty. Glacione looks at the ice plate which has not melted yet. "Eat the plate."

"What?! I can't eat the plate! It's made of ice!" Silver argued. Glacione lies down with his face in front of him, waiting until Silver eats the plate.

"It's a good way to make your magic stronger." Glacione pushes the ice plate closer to Silver. He has no other choice but to eat the ice plate. Silver takes a large bite of the plate, almost breaking his teeth. Silver continues to eat the ice plate little by little, feeling the cold ice down his throat. He feels a brain freeze coming but it doesn't get one. "Well? How does it taste?" Glacione asked.

"It tastes good." Silver answered, secretly wanting to eat some ice more. Glacione stands up, telling Silver to follow him which he does. "Where are we going, Glacione?"

"I'm going to show you one of my special attacks, but we need to go to a place where there are a lot of mountains to destroy." Glacione looks around the place to find some mountains as targets to destroy. After walking a couple miles, they eventually arrive to the place where Glacione wanted to go.

"What are you going to?" Silver asked, looking at the tall snow mountains and dark oak trees.

"What I am about to teach you takes a lot of courage and concentration. Watch closely, Silver." As Glacione explains everything to him, Silver stands still paying all of his attention to Glacione.

Glacione positions himself so he can be ready to attack the mountains and trees in front of him. He closes his eyes and stays silence for a minute, taking a deep breath before striking. Glacione takes in all the air in his lungs, combining it with his Magic. " **Ice Dragon Roar!** " Glacione releases his breath attack at his target. He shoots out pieces of broken, sharp, jagged ice in a light blue swirl from his mouth. Silver stares in amazement as he sees a huge empty circular space between the mountains.

"That's so cool! I want to do that!" Silver grinned while pumping his fists in the air at Glacione. The Dragon chuckles at him, glad to teach him his famous breath attack.

"Close your eyes and concentrate very hard. Take in all the air and combine it with the ice that you ate earlier." Glacione explained to Silver. Silver stands still in front of his target, with his eyes close and concentrating very hard, trying to focus on his Magic. He breathes in the air and combines it with the ice, leaning his body back and release his breath attack in one shot.

" **Ice Dragon Roar!** " Similar to Glacione's breath attack except it was smaller and weak. It only damaged a couple of trees and left a dent in a mountain. Silver's amazed that he is able to use his first breath attack and destroy a few things, but not very powerful as Glacione's breath attack.

"Very good, Silver. I'll train you harder everyday so your attacks will be more stronger and powerful." Glacione is very proud of his pupil. Glacione lets him take a break for a few minutes as he lies down next to him.

"Do you think I can become a strong Dragon Slayer?" Silver asked, looking at his hand.

"I believe in you, Silver." Glacione chuckled at the boy. Silver grins at him, showing off his white teeth. Glacione looks closely at his teeth and sees his front canine teeth. " _He learns very fast._ " The Ice Dragon thinks to himself.

* * *

 _1 year later..._

As always, Glacione trains Silver, who is trying to become an Ice Dragon Slayer, every single day. Before training starts, Silver has to strip down to his boxers so he can learn to control his **Ice Magic** which became a stripping problem. Not only has Glacione taught him Magic but he also taught him how to read, write, cook, and other things that will become useful in life.

Today, Silver is training with Glacione, testing his Magic Power. Glacione has already taught him how to use most of his Dragon Slaying attacks. In the middle of training, Silver starts to shiver which is rare because he already knows how to control his body temperature. Glacione notices the shivering boy who is wearing nothing but his black boxers.

"D-Dad, I-I'm cold." Silver stutterd, trying to keep himself warm. Glacione gives him a puzzeled look.

"And why is that?" The Ice Dragon asked. Silver shrugs his shoulders because he really didn't know why. Glacione goes into the cave a brings out a piece of black cloth, giving it to Silver. "Wrap it around your neck."

"How?" Silver asked, not knowing how to wrap or tie it. Glacione helps him, folding the black cloth around Silver's neck then tying it with is pointy claws. After he finishes, Silver feels the soft black piece of cloth making him warmer. The black piece of cloth looks like a bandana scarf. "Thanks dad!"

"You're very welcome my son." Glacione licks his face, leaving all his slobber on Silver's face. Silver chuckles at his dragon father, trying to clean his face from all the slobber.

* * *

 _3 years later..._

Silver walks around the snowy mountains, wearing his boxers and black scarf like always, looking for his target. He sniffs the air to find his target easier, but nothing was found. He quickly hears some footsteps from his right ear with his sensitive hearing. Quickly, he runs to the location where the footsteps were heard. Once he arrives, there is nothing but the scent of his target left behind.

" **Ice Dragon Roar!** " Glacione uses his breath attack against Silver's back. Silver quickly turns around and sees the light blue swirl full of sharp, broken ice. Smirking at the Dragon, he quickly dodges it, making his way behind Glacione. The Ice Dragon wonders he went, looking around for the boy. Silver jumps up in the air, pulling his fist back ready to strike.

" **Ice Dragon Diamond Fist!** " Silver's fist turns into ice and aims for the back of Glacione's head. The Dragon didn't expect the hard punch from Silver's fist. Then, Silver disappears from Glaicone's sight.

"Come out, Silver!" Shouting at Silver, Glacione looks around his surroundings but cannot find a dark blue haired boy.

"I'm right here!" Silver shouted at him while standing on top of a mountain with his arms crossed. Glacione sharply turns his head to a mountain where his voice came from. " **Ice Dragon's Iceberg!** " He summons a large blue circle underneath Glacione, a large iceberg appears on top of the Dragon. It collides with Glacione's entire body causing him to fall. Glacione's shock to see that Silver has so much Magic Power in him. Glacione gets up from the ground, acting like nothing happened.

"You have to hit me harder if you want to take me down completely." Chuckling at Silver who cringes his face in anger. Silver's cracks his knuckles, preparing himself to attack Glacione.

" **Ice Dragon's Spikes!** " A bunch of sharp icicles comes towards Glacione, aiming for his neck. " **Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Attacking from a different location and this time he aims for his wings. Silver runs to a the ground, attacking from a different range. " **Ice Dragon's Stomp!** " Silver stomps his right foot on the ground, freezing the surface under where Glacione is standing, freezing his legs to the ground. Finally, he strikes one last move, hoping that all of these attacks combined will take down Glacione. " **Ice Dragon's Freezing Arrow!** " Silver creates a bow and arrow, pulling the arrow back, striking at Glacione's face.

Glacione didn't expect all of these attacks that takes up too much Magic Power from Silver. All of the attacks strike Glacione on different parts of his body that Silver planned. Then he collapse to the ground, breathing heavily and smiling at Silver who is running towards him. "Well... done... Silver."

"I hope that I didn't hurt you that much." Concerned about his exhausted father. Silver sits down next to Glacione, smiling to himself that he finally knows how to use **Ice Dragon Slaying Magic** properly. Glacione gets up, letting his wounds heal themselves.

"I'm very proud of you my boy!" The Ice Dragon gives him a proud smile. Silver smiles back, blushing a bit. They go back to their cave, finally going to sleep after a long day. "Rest for now."

"Goodnight, dad." Silver snuggles his head in his black scarf, dozing off to sleep. Glacione waits until Silver goes to sleep so he can go meet someone. Glacione heads out of the cave and flies into the sky to find this specific someone.

* * *

 _A different location..._

Glacione leaves the snowy mountains to a place where it's more dry and greener. He arrives to the destination, late at night, waiting for someone. Glacione picks up the scent and the footsteps, turning around to see but there was nothing.

"Looking for me?" A deep voice says to the ice dragon. The voice gets closer and closer to Glacione. Out of nowhere, the mysterious figure attacks Glacione with a fire breath attack, then tackling him to the ground. Glacione is pinned to the ground by a dragon on top of his back.

"Igneel!" Glacione shouted at the fire dragon who happens to be Igneel, the Fire Dragon King.

"Fight back, ice brains!" Igneel chuckled at Glacione, his long time rival. These two Dragons have a long history between each other, fighting over who is the better Dragon King or which Magic is stronger.

"Get off of me, flame breath!" Glacione shouted, struggling to get out of his position. Igneel gets off of him, clashing their heads together, insulting each other. They break their fight so they can talk about something serious. "Why did you want me to meet you here?"

"The both of us know that we have been training Dragon Slayers for years." Igneel starts off. "I think it's time, Glacione."

Glacione widens his eyes, shock to hear Igneel say that. Knowing what he is talking about, Glacione nods his head in agreement. "When?"

"Tomorrow, on July 7, X777." Igneel replied. "I don't want to do it either, but we don't want them to become a monster like Acnologia."

"Alright then. On July 7, X777 we will enter the Dragon Slayers' bodies via **Secret Dragon Slayer Art**." Glacione finally agrees to Igneel's idea.

"I already told the other Dragons to enter their Dragon Slayer's bodies on the same day." Igneel informed. "Hopefully one day, the Dragon Slayers will meet each other. Especially ours."

"Until then, I'll see you when my boy meets yours." Glacione says his final words to Igneel. Igneel nods in agreement, smiling at him. The two Dragons fly away and go back to their homes where their sons are waiting for them.

* * *

 _Back home..._

Glacione returns back to the cave where Silver is sleeping. He stares at Silver, thinking about all the fun things they did together. Glacione lets one tear escape his eye, turning into a frozen tear, hitting the ground and breaking into pieces just like his heart. Glacione takes a deep breath before using the **Secret Dragon Slayer Art** to enter the Dragon Slayer's body. Glacione uses the spell, finally entering inside Silver's body, early in the morning on July 7, X777.

"Thank you, Silver." Glacione vanishes as he says his final words to Silver.

* * *

Silver wakes up, rubbing his eyes from the bright sun. Glacione is nowhere to be found, Silver walks around the cave and outside, searching for him. "Glacione! Where are you?!" Silver shouted, still looking for his dragon/father. "Dad!"

Silver continues to run around, going up on mountains to find a large ice dragon. After a few hours of searching, Silver gives up and goes back in the cave. He packs up all of his stuff, leaving the cave and snowy mountains so he can search for his missing father in the real world.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed!**

 **~Avatar**


	3. A New Fairy Tail Member

**So good so far...**

* * *

Ever since Glacione left Silver this morning, Silver has been walking for hours, looking for a town to ask for help. He arrives to this big town in the southeast of Fiore called Magnolia. The town looks calm and beautiful with lots of people walking around, acting kind and respecting each other, birds are chirping and flying around, and of course, the largest building is a guild with the name "Fairy Tail" labeled on it.

Silver asks the people around him if they have seen a dragon around here. Of course nobody believed him and most of them ignored him. There were some people who responded him politely and felt sorry for him. One of the townspeople tells him to ask someone from the Fairy Tail Guild. Silver walks on over to the guild, standing in front of it, admiring every single detail of it.

Walking inside, he sees guild members having the best time of their lives. Drinking, dancing, singing, and fighting were seen all around the guild. He hardly sees anybody his age, most of the guild members were either 20 or 40 years older. Silver walks down the path that led to the bar, everyone turn their heads to the young boy with spiky dark blue hair with brown eyes, wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt, a black bandana scarf, gray pants, and brown shoes. Silver just ignored everyone else around him and focuses on the small old man sitting on the bar counter while drinking a mug of booze.

"Hello, young boy, are you here to join our guild?" The old man asked. Silver nods in disagreement making the old man cock his eyebrow at him.

"I'm here to ask you something." Silver replied with a serious look. "Have you seen an ice dragon around here?" He asked the old man, describing how Glacione looks like and his disappearance. The old man sighs, shaking his head, denying the fact that he's seen a dragon in Magnolia.

"I'm sorry, but no dragons are seen around here." The old man replied. Silver puts his head down, looking at the wooden floor. "Do you happen to be a Dragon Slayer?" Silver nods his head up and down. The guild mates gasp as they stare at the boy in shock because they never seen a Dragon Slayer before until now. The old man asks him something that might change his life. "Young boy, do you want to join our guild and become a part of our family?" Silver looks up at him, thinking for a minute. Silence is in the room, waiting for Silver's answer.

"Yeah..." When he hears the word 'family' the first thing that pops in his mind is Glacione. All of the guild mates smile and cheer for him because he is going to be a part of their family and a member of the greatest guilds ever.

"Let me introduce myself. I am the Master of Fairy Tail. My name is Master Makarov." The Master introduced himself to Silver who is smiling softly at him. The Master takes out a guild stamp so he can mark Silver. "Now where do you want your guild mark and in what color?"

Silver takes off his shirt and points to his right pectoral, "I want it here. Blue." Master Makarov places the guild stamp on Silver's right pectoral, pressing down gently, as he takes the stamp off, it reveals a blue Fairy Tail insignia. Silver smiles at it, feeling every inch of the guild mark.

"Please tell me your full name." The Master asked Silver. Silver only knew his first name not his last name. He tries to think of a last name until one pops in his head.

"Silver Frediano." He replied proudly. He remembers his last name from Glacione when they were reading about Italians and Romans, although Silver never pays attention to history, he only paid attention to that one word, "Frediano" which means "cold" in Italian.

"Silver Frediano, that's an interesting name." The Master commented, writing his name down on a piece of paper. Everyone else agrees, but they don't care because they have a Dragon Slayer in their guild. They feel 100 times cooler than the other guilds. "Go ahead and make new friends, Silver."

Silver looks around, only seeing older people drinking booze not being able to find a person around his age. As he scans around the room, he finds a girl that looks like his age, wearing an orange dress with her dark brown hair in a high ponytail. He walks over to the table, sitting across from her, she looks up from her cards to see the smiling boy in front of her.

"Hey, I'm Silver." Silver greeted her with a soft smile. She acts a bit shy, but she greets him back.

"Hi, I'm Cana." As she greets him back, she continues to play around with her cards. Silver notices the cards with weird drawings and writing on it.

"What are you doing?" Silver asked, focusing on the cards.

"I'm looking into the future." Cana replied, flipping a card over and adding another one. Silver rests his chin on the table, wondering why she needs to look into the future. As she finishes, she smiles softly to herself. Silver looks at her with a weird expression, but he just shrugs his shoulder.

"What kind of magic do you use?" He asks her, looking up at her.

"I'm learning to use **Card Magic**." She replied once more, showing her deck of cards to him. Silver takes the cards and sees pictures of towers, lightning bolts, and other stuff. "What about you?"

"I am an Ice Dragon Slayer!" Silver proudly says to her, standing on the bench with both of his hands on his hips. Cana covers her face with her hands as Silver looks at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Where are your clothes?!" Cana asked with her hands still covering her face. Silver looks down as sees himself in his boxers and black scarf and his clothes are scattered all around the floor. Silver freaks out, grabbing his clothes, and blames Glacione for his stripping problem. The Master and the guild mates laugh at Silver who is trying to put his clothes back on.

* * *

The next day, Silver walks in the guild with a hungry stomach. Master Makarov notices and hears Silver's hungry stomach growling loudly. "My my, what a loud stomach you have, Silver."

"Do you have food, Gramps?" Silver asked. The Master asks one of the guild mates, who works as a chief, to cook a large meal for Silver. The chief comes back with an omelette, hash browns, and 4 pieces of toast.

"Let's see if you can finish this, Silver?" The Master chuckled at Silver. Silver wasted no time, he devours the entire food in less than a minute. Everyone stares in utter shock, amazed at how much Silver can eat. The Master sits there speechless with his mouth wide open.

"Can i have another plate?" Silver asked, drooling all over the table. The guild mates fall out of their seats when they heard Silver ask for more.

"Do you have Jewels to pay?" One of the guild mates, known as Macao, asked. Silver tilts his head to the left and giving him a confused look.

"We're suppose to pay for food at the guild?" Silver asked, looking at Macao and the Master.

"It's not like everything in here is free, kid." Another guild mate, Wakaba, indicated while smoking a cigarette and puffing smoke out. "If you want Jewels, you have to work for it." He points to the request board full of missions. Wakaba and Macao take Silver to the request board and explain how a mission works.

"And if you complete the mission, you will get lots of Jewels." Macao stated. Silver stares at the request board, finding an interesting mission. He takes the paper, handing it over to Macao and Wakaba so they can read it for him.

" **Please help us get rid of a gang full of Forest Vulcans! Our village is called Crescent Luna. We will reward you 5,000 Jewels!** " Macao reads it out loud for Silver. Determined to save the village, Silver walks out of the guild, leaving to Crescent Luna. Macao and Wakaba informs the Master that Silver is going on a job, _alone_. The Master immediately spits out his drink realizing what Macao and Wakaba have just told him.

* * *

The young Ice Dragon Slayer asks a couple of people if they knew where the location of Crescent Luna. One of them tells Silver that he has to walk down a path that leads to the village. After an hour of walking, Silver finally arrives to the small village with a forest nearby. It is actually shaped like a crescent moon, with small buildings around, and the villagers had a different style of clothing.

"Have you seen any monkeys around here?" Silver asked one of the villagers about the Forest Vulcans, showing the paper to the person. The villager recognizes the request paper, immediately taking him to the Mayor's house. The Mayor comes out of his house to see the boy who is about to get rid of the gang of Forest Vulcans. The Mayor is an average height man, gray hair with black eyes, wearing a black suit with a red tie and a crescent moon pin on his front pocket, along with a black hat.

"Welcome to Crescent Luna! My name is Mayor Tsuki." The Mayor welcomes Silver to his village, shaking his hand. Most of the villagers surround Silver and Mayor Tsuki.

"I'm Silver and I'm a Fairy Tail mage." Silver said, lifting his shirt to show them his Fairy Tail insignia that he recently got. Everyone gasp, surprised that a member of the greatest guilds in Fiore, will save their village from the Vulcans.

"Silver, will you please save our village?" The Mayor asked the Ice Dragon Slayer. Silver nods his head up and down, agreeing them that he will save them. Everyone else cheers and claps for the young brave boy.

"Here they come!" One of the villagers shouted as he sees the Forest Vulcans gang heading their way from a distance. All the villagers, including the Mayor, hide in their homes, protecting themselves, shutting their curtains tight, but peeking through to see the gang and Silver. The gang of Forest Vulcans are ready to vandalize the small buildings. They were about to destroy one of the buildings, but a boy standing in front of them catches their attention. One of the Vulcans who happens to be the leader, walks closer to Silver.

"Scram kid! We have some business to deal with!" The leader of the gang shouted at Silver. Silver crosses his arm and gives them a serious look.

"Well your business is right in front of you." Silver talks back. The Vulcans cringe their faces in anger and surround Silver.

"If I were you, I would leave the village now, kid!" The Leader threatened, taking out his sword as the other members take out their weapons.

"If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut." Silver spat back. The villagers in their house gasp at what Silver said, but cheering for him as well. The Vulcans get closer to Silver, ready to attack him. Silver takes off his shirt, throwing it off to the side, positioning himself in a fighting stance.

"Did he just strip?!" One of the Vulcans asked in confusion.

"I just did." Silver replied in a serious tone. " **Ice Dragon's Stomp!** " Hitting his right foot hard on the ground, he freezes the ground underneath the Vulcans' feet, trapping them under the ice as well. " **Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist!** " Silver punches one of the vulcans, knocking him out. Then, he uses his breath attack to finish off the other vulcans. " **Ice Dragon's Roar!** " The Vulcans fly off into the sky and back down to the ground, leaving the Leader the only one left.

"Stupid kid!" The Leader shouted, swinging his sword at Silver who dodges most of the strikes. The Leader violently swings at Silver, completely missing his body except for his face. The blade slashes over Silver's right eye, leaving a nasty gash behind causing blood to drip. Silver grunts in pain, covering his right eye with his hand. Leaving him wide open which means that it's a perfect chance for the Leader to strike at him. Silver sees the last vulcan dashing towards him, he quickly dodges him, sliding under his legs, jumping in the air and pulls his fist back which turns into ice once more.

" **Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist!** " Landing the last blow, he punches the back of the vulcan's head. The Leader falls over, feeling the pain throbbing on the back of his head. Silver walks closer to the leader, pinning his neck on the ground. "If I ever see you around this village, I will kill you." He threatens the scared vulcan who is shaking his head up and down, understanding Silver's message. The Forest Vulcans Gang scatter far away from the village, running away with fear.

The villagers slowly walk out of their homes to see if the village was safe or not. Silver gives them a thumbs up and softly smiles at them. Finally after so long, the villagers' fears are now gone thanks to the Ice Dragon Slayer. Everyone gathers around Silver, shaking his hand and thanking him for everything. Mayor Tsuki thanks Silver, handing him the 5,000 jewels. "Thank you, Silver!" The Mayor happily thanked until he notices Silver's right eye bleeding. He asks one of the nurses to clean his eye and patch it up. "I'm so sorry about your eye."

"Don't worry. This scar will remind me that I saved a village as my first job as a Fairy Tail Mage." Silver smiles at them. After his eye gets patched up, he leaves the village with lots of jewels given by the Mayor and the villagers. After completing his very first job as a Fairy Tail Mage, the entire village recognizes him and will never forget the hero who saved them.

* * *

Another hour passes by as Silver walks back to Magnolia. Once he arrives, he heads to the guild to show off his jewels. Walking through the guild doors, he runs up to the bar where the Master is sitting while drinking booze. "Welcome back, Silver!" Not taking a glance at Silver. "How did your first job go?"

"It was so cool." Silver replied while counting his Jewels. As the Master finishes his booze, he finally notices the huge patch over Silver's right eye.

"What happened to your eye, Silver?!" The Master anxiously asked, hoping that it isn't a serious injury.

"A monkey sliced my eye open, but I took care of him." Silver replied, looking up at the Master. Silver leaves the bar and heads over to a table where his new friend, Cana, is sitting at. The Master thinks to himself whether he should trust Silver to go on jobs alone or not.

"What are you thinking about, Master?" Macao asked, sitting next to him while drinking his mug of beer.

"I don't think that Silver should go on jobs alone anymore." Master Makarov replied, letting out a sigh.

"So what? He just got hurt." Wakaba commented, puffing out smoke. "Not all jobs are perfect." Master Makarov thinks for a minute, making up his mind.

"I guess you two are right." The Master sighed as he hops off the bar, walking to his office. Macao and Wakaba continue to talk and hang out with the other guild members. Silver brags about how strong and brave he is when he saved the village from the Forest Vulcans to Cana who is listening to him instead focusing with her cards.

* * *

 **This fanfic does mainly focus on my OC with the other members so don't complain to me that you don't see the other characters a lot and I only talk about my OC. I'll try my best to include the battles between other characters instead of my OC.**

 **The next chapter will be about when Lucy goes to the guild for the first time with Natsu and she meets the other members.**

 **Until then... Bye!**

 **P.S. I'll try to upload a new chapter everyday. Sorry it takes a while to write all of this and check over for any mistakes.**

 **~Avatar**


	4. Lucy Joins Fairy Tail

**Episodes 2, 3, and 4.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy arrive at Fairy Tail and Natsu immediately kicks the door open while screaming to everyone that they've returned. The Mage who had informed Natsu of the appearance of "Salamander" (who Natsu thought was Igneel, but was actually Bora) in Hargeon Town immediately shouts at him, commenting on the damage he caused to the town. Natsu responds by kicking him across the hall while shouting to him that the Salamander they found was fake.

The Mage that was kicked then screams that it wasn't his problem and in the blink of an eye, a fight throughout the whole guild is raging.

"Wow! I'm really here! Fairy Tail!" Lucy happily says as people are fighting around her.

"Oh? Natsu's back?!" A man with dark blue hair, brown eyes, and a scar over his right eye, shouts in anger. Lucy tries to cover her eyes when she sees the guy in boxers and a black scarf around his neck, in front of her. "It's time to settle things from the other day, Natsu!" Silver shouted, trying to find Natsu as Lucy sweat drops at him.

"Silver. Your clothes." A woman with dark brown hair and purple eyes, wearing a light blue bikini top with capri pants, reminds Silver about his missing clothes while she is drinking wine.

"Ah crap!" Silver jumps in surprise realizing his clothes are gone.

"This is why I can't stand the men here. They have no class at all." Cana sighed as she grabs a barrel of booze and chugging it. Lucy with her mouth wide open and eyes popping out, stares at her in amazement.

"Come on! Fight me!" Silver kicks a person to the side, shouting at Natsu.

"Put on some clothes first!" Natsu shouted back while wrestling with a guild mate.

Then, a man with white spiky hair and black eyes, wearing a dark blue jacket, loose pants, and Japanese geta sandals. "It's only noon and you're already whining and crying?" Elfman said with his arms crossed. "You aren't little kids, you know." Lucy looks at up him. "Real men speak with their fists!"

"He's encouraging fighting after all." Lucy muttered.

Natsu and Silver turn around and punch Elfman across the room. "Butt out!" They both scream in a unison.

"And is already knocked out?!" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Ugh. How noisy." A man with glasses and orange spiky hair wearing a green jacket and an orange shirt underneath, with two girls sitting on his lap, complained. Lucy notices him from behind. A glass hits his forehead causing him to fall out of his seat. The girls worry about him but he gets up like nothing happened. "I'm gonna go join in! For you girls!" Loke charms them, giving them a thumbs up as the two girls wish him good luck.

"He's off my list for sure." Lucy marks a red x on his picture in her book. "But what's with this place? There isn't one normal person here!" Lucy gets annoyed with everyone around her.

"Oh, are you new here?" She turns around to see a barmaid with white hair and blue eyes, wearing a long red dress with a pink bow in the middle her dress, holding a tray of drinks in her hand, asks Lucy.

"Mirajane! _The_ Mirajane!" Lucy fangirls a bit when she sees her idol in front of her. Mira gives her a warm smile. "Sh-Shouldn't we stop them?" Lucy suggests pointing to everyone. Mira looks at everyone who is fighting.

"They're always like this. We should just let them be." Mira doesn't worry about the brawls. "Besides-" Elfman flies into Mira, crashing into a table. "...it's fun, don't you think?" Mira passes out as her soul leaves her body.

"Mirajane-san!" Lucy screamed and worries about the unconscious barmaid. Silver crashes into her as Natsu whips around his boxers, laughing at Silver.

"My boxers!" Silver angrily yelled. Lucy tries to cover her eyes once more. Silver notices her, going up to her. "Miss. Could you lend me some underwear-?"

"Yeah, right!" Lucy swings at him with a weapon, knocking him out.

"I simply can't stand these insensitive fools." Loke carries her in a bridal style, freaking her out. Elfman comes in the picture, punching Loke away.

"Real men speak with their fists!" Elfman shouted.

Natsu kicks him away. "I said butt out!"

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

"Ugh, how annoying. I can't even have a nice relaxing drink." Cana gets irritated with everyone. She takes out one of her cards so she can end the fight. "You guys better knock it off!"

Silver turns his fist into ice, ready to attack. "Now I'm mad!"

Elfman uses his Magic, screaming as he covers his entire right arm in rocks.

Loke uses his ring to finish the fight as well. "What a nuisance you people are."

Natsu engulfs both of his hands on fire, screaming at his guild mates. "Bring it on!"

Lucy grabs Happy and uses him as a shield. "A fistfight with magic?!" Lucy said, scared for her life. Happy simply replies with an "aye" her. "Don't give me, "Aye!"

Then, a black foot stomps on the ground, revealing a huge angry black monster, yelling at everyone to stop fighting. "That's enough, you fools!"

Lucy notices the enormous monster, screaming out loud. "Huge!" Everyone stops fighting and listens to the enormous black monster, filling silence in the room.

"Oh, you're still here, Master?" Mira smiles at the master.

"Master?!" Lucy yelled, surprised that the huge monster is actually their master. Natsu has his hands on his hips as he laughs loudly at everyone.

"What a bunch of wimps!" Natsu continues to laugh. "Looks like I win this-" The Master steps on Natsu causing him to stop laughing. Lucy shrieks when she sees Natsu splattered on the floor. The Master notices the new person in the guild, scaring Lucy a bit.

"You new here?" The Master asked, turning his gaze to Lucy.

"Y-Yes!" Lucy terrified by the master who is still a monster. The Master uses his Magic to turn himself back to normal as Lucy stands there dumb stuck. She is surprised to see that an enormous monster turns out to be a small old man.

"Nice to meetcha!" The Master greeted Lucy as he smiles at her.

"Tiny! Wait, he's your master...?!" Lucy asked Mira who is smiling at them.

"Yep! This is Mr. Makarov, Fairy Tail's master!" Mira replied. The Master jumps up to the second floor while doing a couple flips but accidentely hits his back on the wooden railing. He gets up like nothing happened, clearing his throat before he speaks.

"You guys have gone and done it again!" The Master complains to the guild members. "Just look at how much paperwork the council sent me this time!" He shows them the stacks of paper in his hand. "And it's all complaints!" The Master trembles as he speaks, about to burst out at them. "All you guys ever do is get the council mad at me!" Everyone looks down, feeling sorry for their master. Lucy worriedly looks at him."However..." He burns the papers, trying to cheer them up. "To hell with the council!" Throwing the paper in the air, Natsu jumps and catches it with his mouth.

"Listen up. Power that surpasses reason is still born from reason. Magic is not a miraculous power. It is only realized when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the natural world come into perfect sync! Magic comes from mental strength and focus- nay, it comes from your entire soul! Worry about the eyes watching from high above and you will make no progress in the ways of magic! Don't let the fools on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in! That's what Fairy Tail wizards do!" As the Master lectures them he puts his thumb and index finger in the air to show pride in of guild. Everyone else does the same thing, cheering for their master.

As Lucy shows Natsu her new pink Fairy Tail insignia on her right hand, he continues to scan at the request board not caring about what Lucy is saying. Lucy goes to the bar, sitting next to Elfman and chats with Mira. A boy walks up to Master Makarov while he is drinking beer. The boy worriedly asks about his father, Macao, but the master tells him to wait patiently and have faith in his father. The young boy, Romeo, punches the master and runs away, crying. Natsu gets angry, almost breaking the request board which concerns Lucy.

"What happened to him, anyway?" Lucy asked, feeling sorry for Romeo.

"Natsu's in the same boat as Romeo." Mira replied while polishing some drinking glasses. "I guess he sees part of himself in him. All of us Fairy Tail wizards have our own issues of some sort. Whether it's scars, pain, or suffering..." Lucy thinks about the pain she's been through. "Natsu's father left and never came back. Well, technically, he was only his foster father. And a dragon."

"Huh?! A dragon?!" Lucy freaks out. "Natsu was raised by a dragon?!"

"And he's not the only one. One of our members named Silver was also raised by a dragon." Mira stated. Lucy thinks for a second, realizing that it was the guy who asked her if she could lend him her underwear earlier.

"Even the pervert?!" Lucy asked in shock. Mira nods and smiles softly.

"When they were both young, their own dragons took them in, and taught them all about language, culture, and magic. But, one day, their dragons suddenly disappeared on the same day." Mira tells her.

"Oh, that must be Igneel, then..." Lucy only remembers Natsu's dragon. "But what about Silver's dragon?"

"Silver never really talked about his dragon that much like Natsu because it would only remind him of the pain." Mira responded. "But, Natsu looks forward to the day he'll see Igneel again. That's kind of cute, don't you think?" Lucy smiles softly, thinking about the guy's dragons. Then, Lucy goes after Natsu to save Macao and bring him back to his son, Romeo.

* * *

Team Natsu is formed, consisting of Natsu, Happy and Lucy.

* * *

"Huh? Did someone take that 200,000 Jewel job for stealing a book?" A woman with blue hair and hazel eyes, wearing an orange headband, Levy, stares at the request, looking for the job her team wanted to go. Two guys are standing next to her, one has black hair with black eyes, wearing a white shirt with yellow belts crossing his chest, known as Droy. The other one has orange hair with black eyes as well, wearing a brown hat with a brown coat with fuzzes around it, known as Jet.

"Yes. Natsu said he was going to ask Lucy to help." Mira replied.

"Aww, I was considering taking it, too..." Levy and her team sigh in disappointment that they are not able to take the mission anymore.

"It might be for the best that you didn't go, Levy." The master informed as they look at him. "I just received word from the client."

"Did he cancel the job?" Mira asks the Master.

"No... he's raising the reward to two million Jewel!" Master Makarov said. Team Shadow Gear are shocked to hear about the increasing price.

"Ten times as much?!" Levy said.

"Two million Jewel for one book?!" Droy commented.

"That's the kind of reward you'd get for defeating monsters!" Jet stated. As Team Shadow Gear talk about the price increasing, the Ice Dragon Slayer smirks to himself as he sits at the bar.

"Things are getting interesting now." Silver muttered.

"Silver. Pants." Mira reminds him once again. Silver looks down and freaks out again when his pants go missing.

* * *

Together, they take on a job with a two million jewel reward that demands the destruction of the book Daybreak written by the father of the client, Kaby Melon. After their initial plan to sneak in Lucy as a maid fails, they infiltrate Everlue's mansion to steal the book, only to be stopped by Everlue himself and the Vanish Brothers.

Lucy emerges victorious in her fight against Everlue and returns "DAYBREAK" to Kaby Melon, where the truth about the book is revealed.

* * *

The team take a shortcut to return back to the guild. Natsu is walking in the swamp with Happy on his head while Lucy is in Horologium.

"Hold on. Are you sure this is the right way? She says." Horologium speaks for Lucy.

"Happy says to go this way, so we go this way, I say." Natsu mocks Horologium.

"How rude! I _am_ a cat, you know! Cats have a great sense of smell!" Happy stated.

"You're thinking of dogs." Once again, Horologium speaks for Lucy. "What does smell have to do with pathfinding anyway? She asks."

"Why can't you walk on your own?" Natsu asked.

"I'm tired, she says." Horologium responded as Natsu grunts at her.

While they are walking, something moves in the bushes which catches Natsu and Lucy's attention. "Who's there?!" Natsu shouted as he jumps in the bushes to attack someone.

"You're _too_ quick to fight! She says." Horologium said. Happy cheers for Natsu to win. The Dragon Slayers come out of the bushes, fighting each other. They both angrily glare at each other as they land on the ground.

"It's Silver!" Happy exclaimed.

"Why is he in his underwear?! She asks." Horologium said.

"I was looking for a bathroom!" Silver replied.

"Why did you strip down before you found it?!" Natsu asked. "Why would there be a bathroom in the middle of the forest anyway?!"

"You should butt out when people are trying to use the bathroom." Silver said, glaring back. The Dragon Slayers continue to argue as Lucy sweat drops at them. They break their fight afterwards so they can talk as Happy goes fishing.

"Oh, you're on your way back from a job?" Lucy asked.

"Cutting through this forest is the quickest way back to Magnolia." Silver answered as Happy agrees with him.

"You bragged about your nose, but you couldn't even smell Silver out here." Lucy stated.

"There are some odors I don't want to smell." Happy added.

"What's that mean?!" Silver shouted getting annoyed with Happy.

"You're annoying. Just hurry on home." Natsu muttered as he puts his hands behind his head.

"I was planning to. We're in big trouble if we don't hurry back." Silver gets up, turning around as he puts his hands on his hips.

"What do you mean?" Lucy inquired.

"Erza's going to be back soon." Silver informs them with a serious look. Natsu has a shocked expression when he hears the name "Erza."

"You mean _the_ Erza?!" Lucy asked.

"They say she's the toughest wizard in Fairy Tail." Happy stated with his mouth full of fish.

"Wow! I want to meet her!" Lucy puts her hand on her cheeks as she fangirls. Natsu and Silver get scared. "Oh, but I've never seen any photos of Erza in the magazine at all... What's she like?"

"Scary." The three respond to her. Lucy sits there dumbfounded.

"A wild animal?" Silver asked Natsu.

"A beast?" Natsu suggested.

"More like a full-fledged monster!" Happy added. "She's not that big."

"No, she's surprisingly big." Natsu stated.

"In terms of scariness, Lucy's image of her isn't far off the mark." Silver said. "No, she might be even bigger!"

"About this big, maybe?" Natsu describes her as large as a mountain.

"No, I'd say she could demolish three mountains with one kick...!" Silver claimed.

"Three is an exaggeration, I'd say like two." Happy said.

"A woman who can destroy two mountains with a single kick?" Lucy believes the three who are describing Erza as a scary monster. "She might be scary..."

"Anyway, we gotta hurry back." Silver suggested.

"Crap! Let's go!" Natsu stands up, ready to go until a wizard attacks them. Silver and Lucy's bodies are buried under the sand as Natsu's head is buried under sand.

"A wizard?" Silver asked looking around.

"Happy!" Natsu called out with sand falling out of his mouth, worried about his partner.

"Aye..." Happy's paws are tied to a stick like they are about to cook him alive. Five wizards surround the poor blue cat.

"Haven't had protein in a while!" One of the twins said while drooling. "I'm sick of eating nuts!" The other twin said, drooling as well.

"Meat!" The large yellow chicken chanted.

"Looks good!" The Mage with a purple sphere in one of his hands said.

"Oh, look." The twin said as Happy is shaking. "It's shaking." The other twin snickered.

"Sorry. I know you're scared, but you'll be in our stomachs soon enough." The other mage, known as Snarl, said with his arms crossed.

"No, I'm not shaking because I'm scared..." Happy said. The Mage looks at him in confusion. "I need to go to the bathroom." The rest of the Mages all look at him confused as well. "I don't think I can hold it in. It'll probably make me taste weird, too..."

"Shut up." Snarl doesn't believe in Happy, thinking he is lying. "Do it!" He orders Eisenwald Chicken to cook him.

"Meat!" Eisenwald Chicken chanted, lighting his stick on fire.

"Make mine medium, please." Fortune Teller added.

"I can't hold it in anymore..." Happy warned them. "It's gonna make me taste strange! I hope you don't mind...!"

"Hold it right there!" The Fire Dragon Slayer shouted, startling the Mages who are about to cook Happy. Lucy calls out for him checking if he's okay.

"Thank goodness I didn't end up tasting weird!" Happy shouted in relief.

"You're still saying that?!" Snarl gives him a straight face.

"That's our friend you have there." Natsu cracks his knuckles. "We can't let you eat him just "cause you're hungry!"

"You guys are wizards. What guild are you from?" Silver asked.

"None of your business! Get 'em!" Snarl replies as he smirks at them. The Mages jump, following orders from Snarl.

"Let's do it, Silver!" Natsu said.

"Don't tell me what to do." Silver said with his arms crossed. Natsu and Silver dodge most of their attacks.

"Take this! **Sand Bomb!** " Snarl attacks Natsu with his sand, trapping him in the sphere of sand. Lucy calls out for Natsu, worried about him.

"Don't worry about him!" Silver said. "You get Happy!"

"R-Right!" Lucy goes to Happy to save him. The Eisenwald twins attack Silver with their daggers. Silver dodges them, using his combat skills.

"Wahh! Lucy's going to eat me!" Happy jokes around in a monotone.

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy gets annoyed with Happy. Eisenwald Chicken walks behind them, holding his fire stick in the air, ready to attack them. Silver kicks the chicken aside, waiting for the next Mage's attack. Fortune Tellers looks into the future with his purple sphere.

"You will see the person you wanted to see. I see trouble with women in your future." Fortune Teller said.

"Just a fortuneteller?!" Silver gets irritated and sweat drops at him. "You're obnoxious!" Silver elbows him, knocking him out.

"He's not even using magic... Incredible!" Lucy said as she notices Silver in his boxers and scarf once again. "Uhh, your clothes!" Lucy points out as Silver gets even more irritated, looking for his clothes.

"Who are these guys?!" Snarl said looking away from the sand. The sand bomb explodes, releasing Natsu. "Aww, crap!"

"Why, you...!" Natsu shouts in anger, landing on the floor. "I'll teach you to fill someone's mouth with sand!" Natsu wipes his mouth as he threatens Snarl. Crashing his fists together, he uses his fire attack at Snarl. "Here goes! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " His right hand lights on fire as he knocks out the last Mage. They tie up the five Mages onto a tree.

"Don't get so serious against small fries." Silver looks away with an irritated look and his hand on his hip.

"Want me to burn that mouth of yours?!" Natsu with his arms crosses, looking away as well, threatens.

"You wish. Your fire's too lukewarm." Silver insulted.

"Huh?! What'd you say?!" Natsu shouted back. As the Dragon Slayers argue once more, Lucy sits next to them, examining them.

"Lulla..." Snarl weakly said.

"What? "Lulla"?" Lucy asked wondering what that means.

"Lulla... by... is..." Snarl can barely speak due to his injuries. Natsu and Silver take a break from fighting, hearing what Snarl is trying to say.

"Look out!" Happy flies into them, saving them from the shadow that is heading their way. The shadow had a form of a hand, appearing underneath the tied up mages and pulling the tree underground along with Mages.

"What was that?!" Lucy asked, concerned about the shadow that appeared out of nowhere.

"Who's there?!" Natsu shouted.

"I already can't sense them anymore. Whoever it is, they're fast." Silver said as they stare at the figure who is running away.

"Damn! I don't know what's going on!" Natsu gets annoyed with the situation they're in.

"Lullaby?" Lucy wondered what that word means.

* * *

The citizens of Magnolia stare at the woman with a giant horn over her head, carrying it with one hand. She is wearing metal armor with a blue skirt, red scarlet hair and a blue Fairy Tail insignia on her left arm. Is this the Erza that everyone is talking about?

* * *

 **So I did replace Gray with my OC, Silver, but don't worry Gray is still a character, he's just a minor character. I am watching the episodes and writing down the actions and dialogue.**

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed.**

 **I don't own any of this. Source: FT Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **~Avatar**


	5. On the Search for Eisenwald

**Episodes 5 and 6**

* * *

Back at the guild, everyone is doing their usual routines on a normal day. As always, Wakaba asks Mira on a date but she always remind him using her **Transformation Magic**. Cana complains about wanting to drink in peace and Macao tells her that she drinks too much. Nasty rests his chin on the table wanting to go on a job and Happy reminds him that they're running low on money which makes Lucy complain about not taking the two million Jewel reward. Lucy goes to the request board to look for a mission and Mira tells her that she needs to know if she's going on job because the Master is at a meeting. Lucy questions about the conference. Mira explains about how a conference between guilds work. Natsu jump scares Lucy making her angry at him. Mira also explains the dark guilds getting involved in crimes. Natsu gets bored of it, asking Lucy to pick a job.

"Just choose a job, will you?" Natsu said, smiling at Lucy.

"And what gives you the right to say that to me?" Lucy glared at Natsu.

"Well, we _are_ a team and all." Natsu reminded her.

"We picked the job last time. This time it's your turn." Happy said.

"Yeah, right! You know our 'team' is disbanded." Lucy crosses her arms as she looks away. "You didn't care about me! You just needed someone with blonde hair!" Lucy remembers about the Everlue mission.

"That's not the only reason we chose you, Lucy." Natsu gives her a toothy grin. "It was because you're nice!" Lucy blushes a bit.

"Don't worry about picking a team; I'm sure you'll get a ton of offers soon enough." Silver said.

"Silver. Clothes." Cana reminds him. Silver looks down, seeing himself in his boxers once again.

"You're annoying." Natsu muttered. Silver gives him a death glare. They clash their heads together, arguing with each other.

"Did you just call me annoying, fire freak?!" Silver growled at him.

"You're _super_ annoying, you pervert!" Natsu growled back. They continue to insult each other.

"There they go again." Happy said.

"Lucy. Won't you form a team of love with me?" Loke flirts with Lucy, wrapping his arm around her neck. "Tonight, just the two of us." Lucy looks at him in confusion. "You really are beautiful." Loke pushes his glasses up. "Even with my sunglasses on, your beauty is dazzling. I'm sure I would go blind if I saw you with my naked eyes."

"Go blind. Fine by me." Lucy gets annoyed easily, not impressed by him. Her Celestial Spirit keys shine as she moved. Loke notices her keys shining and freaks out a bit.

"Y-You're a celestial wizard?!" Loke jumps back while Lucy looks at him weird.

"Yeah. She has a cow and crab and stuff." Happy comes in the picture with a fish in his mouth.

"What a cruel twist of fate." Loke screamed out loud. "I'm sorry! We can never be together!" Loke runs out the guild, leaving Lucy behind.

"What's _his_ deal?" Lucy asks Mira.

"Loke's bad at dealing with celestial wizards." Mira smiles at Lucy. "Rumor has it he had trouble with a girl a long time ago."

"I'm not surprised, he's-" Lucy gets interrupted when Natsu crashes into her. Natsu lies on her back as she gets irritated with the Dragon Slayers. "Knock it off, you guys..."

"He picked a fight with me. I can't turn down his offer." Silver said, holding his fist in the air.

"I told you. Your clothes." Cana reminds him once more.

"You're the one who started it, blue freak!" Natsu gets up and insults him.

"When exactly did I start it, pink bastard?!" Silver insulted back.

"Talk about petty..." Lucy sweat drops at them.

"They're always like this." Happy commented. The guild mates laugh at the Dragon Slayers, as well as Lucy.

Loke comes back to the guild with a warning ahead of them. "This is bad!" Everyone turn their attentions towards Loke. "It's Erza... She's back!" Everyone sit there in utter shock when they heard Loke's warning. Natsu and Silver stop fighting and let go of their scarves.

"Erza? You mean the person Natsu mentioned earlier?" Lucy asked.

"You could say she's the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail now." Mira responded. A shadow of a woman carrying a giant over horn over her head walks towards the Fairy Tail guild, loud footsteps are heard right outside the guild.

"It's Erza." Laki stated as they sit in silence.

"Those are Erza's footsteps." Wakaba said, hearing her loud footsteps.

"Erza's come back..." Macao muttered. Lucy watches the entrance of the guild while the guild mates are murmuring things under their breaths to each other.

"Given this reaction, Erza must be one powerful wizard...!" Lucy remembered about picturing Erza as a scary monster. "Scary!" The shadow of Erza with a giant horn over her head walks in the guild as people stare at her. Erza sets down the horn, making a loud noise.

"I've returned. Is the master here?" Erza asked.

"S-So pretty...!" Lucy admired her beauty. She looks nothing compared about what Natsu and Silver described.

"Welcome back!" Mira greeted. "The master's at a conference."

"I see." Erza replied.

"What is the humongous thing, Erza-san?" One of the guild mates asked.

"The horn of a monster I subdued. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." Erza answered. "Is it a problem?"

"No, not in the least!" The guild mate responded, terrified by her while everyone else gets nervous.

"I bet she's heard about what happened at Mt. Hakobe..." Cana said while drinking a barrel of booze.

"O-Oh, crap... I'm a goner..." Macao whispers to himself.

"She's not what I imagined at all..." Lucy muttered.

Erza turns to everyone, catching their attention. "Listen up! On the road, I heard that Fairy Tail has been causing yet more trouble. The master may not care, but I do!' Erza turns to someone else. "Cana! How dare you drink dressed like that! Vijeeter! Dance outside! Wakaba, I see cigarette butts on the floor. Nab. I see you're dawdling in front of the request board as usual. Do some work! Gray, button up your shirt all the way! Macao!" Erza sighs at Macao.

"Say something!" Macao impatiently waits for her complaint.

"Honestly, you cause so much trouble." Erza shakes her head. "But I'll be kind and say nothing for today."

"She's already said a a lot, though..." Lucy whispers to Mira. "What is she, a disciplinarian?"

"That's Erza for you." Happy said.

"Still, even if she is kind of a loudmouth, she looks like an actually-mature person." Lucy indicated. "Surely there's no reason to be so afraid of her...?"

"Are Natsu and Silver here?" Erza asked, looking around.

"Aye!" Happy points to them for her. Natsu and Silver have their arms around their necks, acting like best friends as Erza watches them.

"H-Hi, Erza. We're good buddies as usual...!" Silver nervously replied. Natsu replies with a simple "Aye".

"Natsu's turned into Happy!" Lucy pointed out.

"I see. It's natural for good friends to fight sometimes, too." Erza crossed her arms, relived to see Natsu and Silver getting along for once. "That said, I like seeing you get along like that."

"No, we're not exactly 'good friends'..." Silver commented.

"Aye." Natsu added.

"I've never seen Natsu like this before!" Lucy surprised to see Natsu acting maturely for once.

"A long time ago, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and got really beat up." Mira informs Lucy.

"She found Silver walking around naked and beat him up." Macao mentioned.

"She beat Loke up too for trying to hit on her." Cana added. "You reap what you sow."

"I would've expected as much from him..." Lucy muttered.

"Natsu. Silver. I have a favor to ask." Erza said. Natsu and Silver look at her in shock. "I heard about something bad wile on my last job. Normally, I would consult the master about something like this first, but i believe this is a matter of the utmost urgency. I want your help. Will you come with me?" Natsu and Silver look at each other.

"What in the world?" Guild mates whisper to each other. "Erza's asking for help?" Surprised that Erza asking for help for the first time. "This is a first!"

"We leave tomorrow. Make sure you're ready." Erza informed them.

" _Me and him..._ " Natsu thinks to himself.

" _...on a team?!_ " Silver thinks to himself as well.

"Erza, Natsu, and Silver... I never even imagined it before..." Mira muttered. "But this could very well be the most powerful team in Fairy Tail..."

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

The four Mages including Happy, go to Magnolia Station to take on the mission that Erza needed help with.

"Why do I have to team up with?!" Natsu angrily yells at Silver.

"That's my line! If Erza needs help, I'm more than enough by myself!" Silver shouts back. When he's not in his boxers or completely naked, Silver wears his usual black bandana scarf over his blue collared shirt with light gray knee-length pants tucked in his black boots.

"Then go by yourself! I don't wanna go!" Natsu keeps on complaining.

"Don't come, then! Let Erza beat you senseless later!" Silver complains as well. Everyone stares at the Dragon Slayers who are arguing in the middle of the station.

"I don't know them. I don't know them." Lucy gets embarassed by them and sits on a bench with Plue sitting on her lap while Happy is eating fish.

"Why _are_ you here, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"It's because of Mira-san..." Lucy replied.

 _(Past)_

 _"Those two will fight when Erza's not looking, so be there to stop them, okay?" Mira innocently smiles at Lucy._

 _"Me?!" Lucy sits there in surprise, becoming responsible for the Dragon Slayers._

(Present)

"You _aren't_ stopping them, though." Happy pointed out.

"I know, but..." Lucy whined.

"I'm sorry. Did I keep you waiting?" Erza comes in the station with a huge stack of luggage. The Dragon Slayers instantly stop arguing, behaving themselves.

"So much luggage!" Lucy stares at it in shock.

"Let's be good buddies today, as usual!" Silver and Natsu wrap their arms around their necks, looking like a pair of good friends.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu cheers on.

"Yes. It's important to be on good trams." Erza said. "So, who are you? Didn't I see you at Fairy Tail yesterday?" Erza asked Lucy as Natsu and Silver jump around. As Erza turns her back to them, they clash their heads together and continue argue.

"I-I'm Lucy! I just joined!" Lucy happily introduces herself, carrying Plue in her arms. "Mira-san asked me to come with you too. It's nice to meet you!"

"I'm Erza. It's a pleasure." Erza introduced herself. "Ah, so you're Lucy?" Erza glances at the Dragon Slayers, they quickly stop fighting and act like best friends. She turns back to Lucy, Natsu and Silver start fighting again. "The one who defeated a mercenary gorilla with just your little finger?" Lucy jumps up in utter shock. "It'll be wonderful to have you on board. Thanks for your help." She takes another glance at the guys.

"M-My pleasure..." Lucy sweat drops at her. In her mind she thinks of a different situation.

"Erza. I'll come along, but on one condition." Natsu seriously said. Silver warns him not to do it.

"What is it? Tell me." Erza looks back at Natsu.

Natsu clenches his fist up to his face. "Fight me once we get back!"

"Hey! Don't get hasty! Do you _want_ to die?!" Silver puts his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Things are different from last time." Natsu evilly grins at him. "I can beat you now!"

Erza smirks at Natsu, accepting his request. "It's true that you've improved. I feel somewhat at a disadvantage, but all right. I accept."

"All right! Now I'm fired up!" Natsu yelled as he clenches both of his fists, lighting his head on fire.

They aboard the train, waiting to arrive to their destination. Natsu gets motion sickness, almost passing out.

"Geez, you're pathetic. This, immediately after picking a fight?" Silver rested his elbow near the window, staring at the outside.

"It's gotta be tough doing this every time..." Lucy felt bad for Natsu.

"Oh, all right. Come sit next to me." Erza said.

" _Is she telling me to move?_ " Lucy gives her a straight face.

"Just relax." Erza puts her arm around Natsu. She delivers a hard punch to Natsu's guts, knocking him out as he lands on her lap. "There. That should be better."

" _Th-This woman might be a little weird after all..._ " Lucy thinks to herself.

"Erza. Isn't about time you fill us in?" Silver asked. "What exactly are we doing?"

"Right. We're going up against the Eisenwald dark guild." Erza answered. "They plan to use magic called Lullaby for something big."

"Lullaby?" Silver and Happy quoted.

"That thing from before?!" Lucy asked.

"I see. So you've encountered Eisenwald as well." Erza said.

"Probably. They mention something about Lullaby." Silver stated.

"It sounds like they were guild dropouts." Erza commented. "The plan must've been too much for them, so they ran off."

"And that plan has something to do with Lullaby?" Silver asked.

"It's only a guess, but the shadow that dragged them off was probably Eisenwald's main squad." Erza answered. "They must not have wanted the plan to get out."

"What kind of plan are we talking about?" Lucy questioned.

"Allow me to explain everything in order. It happened the other day on my way home after that job. I stopped by a pub in Onibas where wizards gather." Erza explained. While she was in Onibas, in a bar, she overheard a group of wizards talking about Lullaby's location.

"Lullaby... Like a nursery rhyme, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. The fact it's sealed away likely means it's very powerful magic." Erza replied.

"And they were members of Eisenwald too?" Silver asked.

"Yes. Like a fool, though, I didn't recognize the name 'Erigor' at the time." Erza said. "He's the ace of the Eisenwald dark guild. He only accepts assassination-related jobs, for which he earned the nickname "Erigor the Reaper."

"Assassination?!" Lucy said.

"The council outlawed assassination requests, but Eisenwald decided that money is more important. As a result, it was kicked out of the wizard guild league six years ago. However, they disobeyed orders and remain active to this day." Erza explained.

"I think maybe I'll go home." Lucy nervously sweats. Erza slams her fist on the side of Natsu's head.

"I was careless! If only I had recognized Erigor's name then, I could've pulverized them and had them confess their scheme!" Erza angrily said.

"I see. So Eisenwald is planning to do something with this Lullaby, and you want to stop them because it's obviously something bad?" Silver asked.

"I don't believe I can take on an entire guild by myself. That's why I asked for your help." Erza said. "We're going to storm the Eisenwald guild!"

"Sounds interesting." Silver smirked.

"I shouldn't have come..." Lucy commented. The train stops at a train station for other people to aboard. "If it's not rude to ask what kind of magic do you use, Erza?"

"It's not rude." Erza replied.

"Erza's magic is pretty! It makes her enemies bleed a lot!" Happy said.

"You call that pretty?" Lucy commented.

"Personally, I think Silver's magic is prettier even though it's similar to Natsu's." Erza takes a bite of her strawberry cheesecake.

"Really?' Silver puts both of his hands together and uses his **Ice Magic**. He molds a Fairy Tail emblem out of ice. Lucy admires the ice figure. "I'm an Ice Dragon Slayer."

"Oh! Is that why you two never get along?" Because Natsu uses fire and you use ice?" Lucy asked, making a point.

"Oh, I never thought of that." Erza commented.

"Does it matter?" Silver sweat drops at them.

* * *

The train finally arrives at Onibas Station. "Are the Eisenwald guys still in this town?" Silver asked.

"I don't know. That's what we're about to find out." Erza replied.

"That's going to be a wild goose chase..." Lucy commented.

"Huh? Where's Natsu?" Happy asked. Natsu is left behind on the train as it leaves. "There it goes." Happy waves the train goodbye while Lucy drops her luggage with a wide open mouth.

"I was so absorbed in our conversation that I forgot. I can't believe myself. He's terrible at riding vehicles, too!" Erza clenches her fist and blames herself for leaving one of her comrades behind. "This is my fault. Could you please hit me?!" Lucy tries to calm her down.

* * *

On the train, Natsu is feeling sick from the moving vehicle when he is approached by an Eisenwald member, Kageyama. He kicks Natsu in the face and says that they call the registered guild members "flies". Natsu starts to use his **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** , but gets sick. Kageyama uses his **Shadow Magic** and knocks Natsu across the train car.

The train suddenly stops due to the fact that Erza pulls the emergency stop back at the station so they can catch up to the train.

Now that it stopped moving, Natsu gets up and sees a strange-looking flute that has a skull on top with three eyes. Kageyama looks panicked because Natsu saw the flute and then he defends himself against Natsu's attack. Suddenly, the conductor announces that the stop was a false alarm. At first, Natsu wants to take the battle outside. But when the train starts to move again, he jumps out and just happens to hit heads with Silver as Erza drives their Magic Four-Wheeler to catch up to the train.

"That hurt, you idiot!" Silver yelled.

"Shut up! How dare you leave me behind!" Natsu yells back in anger.

"My apologies. But you don't appear to be hurt. I'm glad." Erza grabs Natsu's head and slams it on her armor.

"That's hard!" Natsu felt the pain from her hard armor. "Urgh! I'm not all right! Some weirdo attacked me on the train!" Lucy questions him about a weirdo. "The one who dragged away the guys who tried to eat Happy. Said he was with Eisenwald..."

Erza immediately slaps Natsu across the face. "You fool! We're trying to go after Eisenwald! Why did you let him go?!"

"This is the first I've heard of this..." Natsu holds his cheek while he looks up at Erza in confusion.

"I explained it earlier! Listen when people talk!" Erza scolded him.

"I think it was because you knocked him put... She's unbelievable in various ways..." Lucy commented. Silver agrees with her while Happy reminds her that it's just how Erza is.

Erza gets back on the vehicle and wraps the SE plug around her wrist. "He was on that train, you say? We're going after it!"

"What was he like?" Silver asked.

"He wasn't very distinctive, actually. Oh, yeah. He did have some kind of skull flute. The skull had three eyes." Natsu tries to remember.

"A three-eyed skull?" Lucy asked.

"That's creepy." Silver commented.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" Happy worriedly asked.

"I know about that flute... Lullaby... A cursed song...! It's death magic." Lucy exclaimed.

"A cursed song? Like an incantation?" Silver asked.

"I've only read them about them in books, but there are some deadly, forbidden spells out there, right?" Lucy said.

"Yes. Cursed black magic that kills whomever its used on" Erza commented.

"Well, Lullaby is even worse than that." Lucy warned.

* * *

The citizens scream in horror when they see a man with a large scythe murder an official who worked at the station. The man, who happens to be Erigor, orders his men to empty the train and kill anyone who dares to question them. The dark guild, Eisenwald, claims the train from Kungui Station as their property. Kageyama informs Erigor that he knows a way to break the seal on Lullaby.

* * *

Erza harshly steps on the gas of the Magic Four-Wheeler, rushing towards Eisenwald. "Slow down, Erza! Powering this thing takes up a lot of magic energy! Even for you, Erza!" Silver warns her.

"This is no time for complacency!" Erza shouted. "There's no telling what Erigor might do if he gets his hands in this death curse magic!" Inside the vehicle, Natsu gets sick once more. " _Curse them... What is their aim?!_ " Erza thinks to herself while driving to the station where Eisenwald is at.

* * *

 **Sorry guys for not uploading a chapter for a while. At first I was busy studying for finals and then I got lazy. Even though I finished school a few weeks ago, I was busy with other stuff.**

 **I may or may not upload a chapter tomorrow. It depends...**

 **Please leave a review if you enjoy this story.**

 **~Avatar**


	6. Team Natsu vs Eisenwald and Lullaby

**Episodes 6, 7, and 8**

* * *

In Clover Town, the Guild Masters League is having a conference meeting. The Master of Blue Pegasus, Bob, and The Master of Quarto Cerberus, Goldmine, discuss with Makarov about the actions of the Fairy Tail Guild, A blue bird arrives with a letter for Master Makarov. As he opens the letter, Mira's projection appears informing him about the formation of Team Natsu. After she ends, Master Makarov is left speechless and terrified thinking that they can destroy a whole city.

* * *

Above the Kungui Station, Erza and the others are trying to understand why would Eisenwald take a train. In the meantime, Erigor scolds Kageyama for letting a "fly" see Lullaby and leave. Erigor says that he must teach the Fairies a lesson at the Oshibana Station.

Erza continues to drive extra fast trying to catch up to Eisenwald. She drives through the city, almost running over the citizens. "Erza! Not so fast! You're overloading the SE plug!" Silver shouted.

"Scores of people will die if the Lullaby flute is played! Just hearing the sound is fatal!" Erza shouted back.

"What if you run out magic power just when we really need it?!" Silver asked.

"If that happens, I'll use a stick or something to fight. Besides, you and Natsu are with us, too." Erza replied, smiling to herself.

Inside the Magic Four-Wheeler, Happy is trying to remember something related to Lucy and keeps calling her weird. Natsu is still suffering from motion sickness and attempts to escape the vehicle, outside the window.

* * *

They arrive at the Oshibana Station and see a large crowd in front of them. The man who works there, informs the citizens that the train station is currently closed due to the fact that it is taken over by a group of dangerous men. Erza demands information from the workers but head butts them before they even had a chance to speak. Lucy has to carry a sick Natsu along the way.

"Apparently a small army unit broke in earlier but has yet to return. They're probably locked in combat with Eisenwald." Erza said. They continue to run until they see a whole army unconscious on the stairs.

"They've been wiped out!" Happy pointed out.

"We're up against an entire guild. They're all wizards, in other words. A small army unit never stood a chance." Erza said.

A man with gray spiky hair and a scythe starts to snicker evilly. "So you _did_ come, Fairy Tail flies." The crew see the entire Eisenwald guild in front of them.

"Th-There are so many...!" Lucy said.

"You. Are you Erigor?!" Erza asked, pointing to him. Erigor continues to chuckle to himself.

"Wake up, Natsu! Time to work!" Lucy shakes him so he can start fighting the bad guys, but there is no response from him.

"It's no use. He rode a train, a Magic-mobile, and then you. It's a triple vehicle sickness combo!" Happy said.

"I'm a vehicle?!" Lucy points to herself when Happy compares her to a vehicle.

"Damn flies! Because of you Erigor got mad at me...!" Kageyama snarls at them.

Natsu wakes up when he hears Kageyama's voice. "That voice!"

Erza questions Erigor why he needs Lullaby and what he plans to use it for. Erigor simply explains his plan to Erza that wants to broadcast the Lullaby in order to punish everyone and to get the same rights and safety. Lucy argues that with him he won't get his rights back if he uses this form of plan, but Erigor doesn't want rights anymore instead he wants power and to rewrite history and rule the future.

"So sorry, flies. You're going to the afterlife without getting to witness the age of darkness!" Kageyama uses his **Shadow Magic** to attack Lucy. Natsu quickly protects her from the shadows. "You...!"

"I knew I recognized that voice!" Natsu said.

"Nice recovery!" Lucy compliments Natsu.

"Oh, look at all these people!" Natsu smirked, scanning the entire room filled with Eisenwald members.

"They're enemies. They're all enemies!" Lucy informed Natsu.

Natsu slams his fist into the palm of his hand while grinning evilly. "Sounds interesting!"

Erigor chuckles to himself. " _We got you now, Fairy Tail. Everything is going as I planned. There are people who we must get revenge against._ " He stares at the Fairy Tail crew while grinning evilly.

"You're facing the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Lucy warned them. "You better prepare yourself!"

"I leave the rest to you. Teach them the true terror of a dark guild." Erigor flies up in the air and vanishes.

"He ran away!" Lucy and Happy shout in surprise.

"Natsu. Silver. You two go after him. If you two work together, not even Erigor the Reaper can beat you." Erza demanded the guys. Natsu and Silver clash their foreheads together and growl at each other. "Are you listening?!" She yells at them in anger with a scary face.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu and Silver run away with their arms around each other, following Erza's orders.

"They ran away!" One of the Eisenwald members said. "They're going after Erigor!" Another member said.

"I'm on it!" A member uses his Magic to climb up on the second level of the train station. "I, the great Rayule, will take them down!"

"I'm coming with you! That bastard has to pay!" Kageyama disappears in the ground with the shadows.

Erza and Lucy are left to fight against the whole guild. Erza fights using her **Requip: The Knight** type of Magic, while Lucy summons **Cancer** , the Giant Crab. When Erza sees that many are still standing, she Requips into her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** , and uses **Circle Sword** to wipe out what's left of the Dark Guild. She sends Lucy after the very last Mage, Karacka, who got intimidated by Erza. When Lucy leaves, the fatigue finally catches up to Erza.

* * *

Natsu and Silver are running side by side while arguing. "Work together?!" Silver shouted in anger.

"You can't put fire and ice together! It's impossible!" Natsu argued.

"Erza's way too selfish-minded!" Silver argued as well.

"She always had to decide everything on her own!" Natsu added.

"I can handle Erigor just fine by myself!' Natsu and Silver yell in anger. "Don't copy me!" They clash their heads once more, growling like normal dragons. They get distracted by a sign that reads "old line" pointing to the left and "new line" pointing to the right.

"Which way?" Natsu asked.

"We can split up." Silver suggested. They turn their backs, facing the opposite direction from each other. "Natsu. We're dealing with an idiot bent on unleashing dangerous Magic. Silver turns around to smile at Natsu. "If you find him, beat his brains out."

"That's not all. He's also an idiot who picked a fight with Fairy Tail. I'm gonna turn him into cinders!" Natsu chuckles at Silver. They continue to chuckle until they realize that they're both rivals so they turn back around with their arms crossed and an annoyed face.

"Don't die, now." Silver muttered. Natsu looks at him in confusion. "Never mind." Silver runs the opposite direction away from him. While he is running, he looks at a speaker and thinks to himself. "Wait. If he's going to broadcast the Lullaby..." He goes straight to the studio, kicking the door down. "Empty. Does that mean broadcasting it isn't their goal?" He hears somebody above him. Rayule appears from the ceiling and attacks Silver, but dodges him.

"Your hunches are too good. You're an obstacle in our plant!" Rayule said.

"Looks like there's another side to this!" Silver smirked.

* * *

Erza warns the citizens about dark wizards using deadly Magic that can kill everyone and to evacuate the city immediately. The citizens start to panic and run away from the city with fear. Erza thinks about Erigor's next move, but when she turns around she sees a large wind wall surrounding the station. Erigor appears behind her, floating in the air while laughing to himself.

* * *

Rayule strikes Silver with five strings of his **Magic Urumi** , but Silver easily dodges it. "There's no escape from my urumi swords!" Silver swipes his arm and uses his ice to make a shield. " **Ice Magic**?"

" **Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist!** " Silver's fist turns into ice with spikes going upwards on his arm, upper cuts Rayule who was distracted, punching him through a wall. "What are your guys' _real_ goal?! You never planned to broadcast the Lullaby over the speakers?!"

Rayule chuckles at Silver. "Erigor's Magic Wind Wall should be active right about now..."

"Magic Wind Wall?" Silver quoted.

"A wind barrier to keep you guys from escaping!" Rayule said.

* * *

Erigor talks with Erza about how he always wanted to have a fight with her but traps her inside the wind wall. Erza attempts to escape but fails. Erigor explains to her that there is no way out of escaping the wall. Erza asks him what is the purpose of this but he flies away without answering her question.

* * *

Silver grabs Rayule's collar, growling at him. "I hate when things get confusing. Explain what's going on!"

"We simply created a cage to hold some flies. We only took over this station to block all traffic to the final stop... Clover Station." Rayule explained. Silver is still confused about the situation. "Clover Station is beyond a large gorge, and this train line is only way in and out. Unless you're able to fly like Erigor, that is!"

"The lullaby's there?!" Silver inquired.

"Know what's in Clover? Try to remember!" Rayule distracts Silver while he uses his urumi to strike. "You're wide open!"

Something finally clicks in Silver's mind. " _Clover... That's where Gramps and the others are holding their conference! The guild masters are their real target?!_ " Silver thinks to himself.

Rayule laughs out loud. "Finally figured it out? Too late to do anything about it, though!" He slashes his **Urumi Swords** at him.

Silver crosses his arms in front of him, protecting himself. "That's pretty ballsy of you, trying to go after such powerful old wizards!"

"Having those ignorant old fogies hear the flute will be cinch! Erigor will succeed! I'm sure of it!" Rayule catches Silver with his **Urumi Swords**. "And you pests are stuck in this station! No one can stop him now!" Silver struggles to get free. "We're going to have our revenge on everyone who ever oppressed us! They're all about to disappear for good!"

Silver uses his **Ice Magic** to freeze the urumis and break through. "We _will_ stop you." He also freezes Rayule to the ground. "And we'll make you regret trying to take out our masters." He furiously said while slowly walking towards him, the left side of his face is covered by his hair while his scarred right eye glows bright red. "Even if they are old fogies, they're like parents to us" Silver violently grabs his face.

* * *

Natsu continues running but has no clue that Kageyama is chasing him from behind as a shadow. Erza continues standing there, figuring out a way to escape. Lucy and Happy are running all over the place, searching for the Eisenwald Mage.

* * *

Silver walks out of the studio through the broken wall. "I'll show you that there's a guild even more terrifying than the dark guilds." He walks away from the studio, leaving a completely frozen Rayule behind.

* * *

Silver goes back to the main section of the station to find Erza. Erza is intimidating a member to tell her about Eisenwald's plan. "Silver! Wasn't Natsu with you?!" Erza asked.

"We split up! But never mind that for now! Eisenwald's real target is town up ahead!" Silver replied. "Gramps' and the others' conference! They plan to use the Lullaby there!"

Erza frightens the member. "Is that so?!" This station is surrounded by a Magic Wind Wall, though."

"Yeah, I saw it. Try to break out and it'll turn you into mincemeat." Silver said.

"I've already tried." Erza looks away from him.

Silver notices her holding her injured arm. "Erza! Your arm...!" Silver worriedly asked.

"It's nothing. But, as we speak, Erigor is nearing the masters." Erza said, not caring about her arm right now. "Come to think of it, there was something in Eisenwald named Kage. He managed to break the Lullaby's seal all by himself."

"A dispeller... A seal breaking wizard?! He could remove the Magic Wind Wall, too!" Silver said.

"Let's find him! Catch Kage!" Erza said as Silver agrees with her. They run to a different place to look for Kageyama who is still chasing Natsu.

Lucy and Happy lose sight of the remaining Eisenwald member. Lucy suggests that they should get back to Erza, but Happy disagrees with her. Lucy gets frighten when Happy tells her that he doesn't want to see what Erza does to her if she ignores Erza's orders.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu starts to furiously destroy the entire station looking for Erigor. Kageyama attacks Natsu with his shadows, but Natsu counter attacks it with a fire punch.

* * *

Erza and Silver stop running when they hear the explosions behind them. "Is that...?" Silver muttered. Erza accepts the fact that it's Natsu who is making all the explosions. Lucy hears it as well. After Natsu defeats Kageyama, he demands to tell him Erigor's whereabouts.

"Natsu! That's enough! We need him!" Erza shouted, running towards.

"Way to go, fire freak!" Silver taunted.

Natsu looks at them in confusion, wondering why they need an Eisenwald's member's help. Erza dashes at him with her sword, ready to attack him. "Wait! I-I dunno what I did, but I'm sorry!" Natsu begs Erza to not kill him. Instead, Erza passes Natsu and attacks Kageyama.

"You will shut up and remove the Magic Wind Wall for us!" Erza intimidates the terrified Kageyama.

"That wasn't funny at all! You really are dangerous, Erza!" Natsu shrieks in fear. Silver tells him to shut up and quit acting like a baby.

"Understood?" Erza said. Kageyama nods his head in agreement.

Just then, a hand appears through the wall and Kageyama's chest who happens to be Karacka. "W-Why...?" Kageyama weakly asked before he passed out. The crew stares at him speechless, wondering why would he do that to his comrade. Especially Natsu, he stands there in shock. Karacka remembers his orders from Byrad about eliminating Kageyama by assassination.

"Damn! He was our only way out!" Silver angrily cursed.

"Kage! Stay with us! We need your help!" Erza holds him, trying to wake him up.

"Damn! I can't believe this!" Silver continues to yell in anger.

"You're the only one who can remove the Magic Wind Wall! Don't die!" Erza said.

Natsu clenches his fist in anger. "He's one of your own comrades...! He's a member of your own guild!" He screams in anger at Karacka, lighting himself on fire. Karacka gets scared and disappears into the wall. "You bastard!" Natsu punches the wall which also hits Karacka. "Is that just how your guild is?!"

"Kage! You need to stay with us!" Erza continues to wake Kageyama up.

"It's no use, Erza. He's unconscious!" Silver said.

Erza decides to shake him violently, making his head hit the ground back and forth. "We can't let him die! He has to do this!"

Silver sweat drops at her, not willing to stop her. "Come on! He can't use his magic in his condition!"

"He has to do it!" Erza continues to violently shake him.

Lucy walks in the room with a mess everywhere. "Umm... Do you think this is a bad time?"

"Aye..." Happy commented.

* * *

Erigor is waiting at the railroad in Clover Canyon. He flies up in the air with a promise that the death god will purge the Masters. He heads towards the conference where the Guild Masters are in the Guild Meeting Hall.

* * *

"What?! Erigor's real target is the conference?!" Lucy asked.

"Gramps...!" Natsu worriedly said.

"We could catch up to him in the Magic-mobile." Silver suggested. "But unless we do something about the barrier first, we're stuck in here."

"You can't be serious?!" Lucy said. Natsu attempts to punch the Magic Wind Wall with his fist on fire, but does no damage.

"Kage! Please Help us!" Erza asked Kageyama once more but he still unconscious.

Natsu still doesn't give up on breaking through the Magic Wind Wall. "Dammit! I will break through this stupid thing!" He continues to punch the wall multiple times. When he punches the wall, it electrifies him, throwing him back.

"You idiot. Brute Strength won't do anything." Silver said.

"We need to hurry! Can't you freeze it with your magic or something?!" Lucy asked.

"I already would have if I could." Silver replied. Natsu continues to dash towards to the wind wall and tries to break through. "Natsu!"

"Stop that! You'll get torn apart!" Lucy yelled. Natsu ignores her and continues to attack the wall.

"Damn! What do we do?!" Erza said.

When Natsu lands one last punch, he flies back, but Lucy catches him. "Stop it...!"

"Damn!" Natsu snarled. He looks over his shoulder at Lucy, thinking of an idea.

Lucy starts to blush a bit. "W-What?"

"Ah!" Natsu screams out loud, frightening Lucy. "That's it! Celestial spirits!" Lucy looks at him weird. "Remember Everlue's mansion, when I teleported by going through the celestial spirit world?"

"Normal people would suffocate and die if they went through, though. Plus, the gates only open where there's a celestial wizard." Lucy explained. Natsu doesn't understand anything she is saying. "Basically, if we wanted to pass through the celestial spirit world to get out, we'd need at least one celestial wizard outside the station!"

"You're confusing me. Just hurry and do it." Natsu said as Silver sighs at him.

"I just said I can't! Besides, the very act of a human entering the celestial spirit world is a serious breach of contract! It didn't matter before because it was Everlue's key." Lucy explained.

"I don't understand at all." Natsu is having a tough time trying to understand what Lucy is trying to say.

"Everlue's key...?" Happy asked. Something finally clicks in his mind, screaming out loud which frightens everyone else. "I just remembered, Lucy!" Happy hops over to her.

"Remembered what?" Lucy cringes at him.

"What I was suppose to tell you on the way here!" Happy yelled.

"Oh, when you kept calling me weird?" Lucy asked.

Happy takes out a Golden Celestial Spirit Key. "This is it!"

"That's Virgo's key!" Lucy pinches Happy's mouth. "You know it's wrong to steal!"

"No! Virgo told me herself...!" Happy tries to speak. Lucy lets go of Happy's mouth when she hears his explanation.

"Urgh. This is no time for this nonsense." Silver complained.

"Virgo?" Natsu tries to remember her. "Oh! That gorilla maid?!"

"Everlue was arrested, so apparently their contract was annulled. She visited us later and said she wants to make a contract with you, Lucy!" Happy explained.

"It" did." Lucy sweat drops. "I'm glad to hear it, but this no time for that! We need to figure a way out of here!"

"But..." Happy gets interrupted when Lucy starts to pinch and pull his cheeks.

"Shut up! Enough talking! Just stick to meowing!" Lucy evilly said.

"She can be frightening sometimes..." Silver stays away from Lucy.

"She's surprisingly powerful!" Natsu nervously smiles at Lucy.

Happy starts to act dramatic with sad music in the background and a light shining down on him. "I just figured that since Virgo can dive through the ground, maybe we could go under the wind barrier to get out..."

"W-What?!" Erza said.

"Are you serious?!" Silver said.

"Uhh..." Natsu is still confused.

"Oh! Right!" Lucy starts to hug Happy, praising him for finding Virgo's key. "You're so smart, Happy! Oh, why didn't you suggest that sooner?"

"Because you kept pinching me." Happy reminded her.

Lucy apologizes to Happy on her hands and knees. "Sorry! I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you later somehow! I promise! Please just let me have the key!" Natsu and Silver sweat drop at them.

"Aye! I look forward to your apology!" Happy said, giving her the key. The crew wait for her to summon Virgo so she can dig a hole for them to escape the Magic Wind Wall.

" **I am connected with the path to the celestial world! Heed my call! Pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!** " Lucy summons **Virgo**. When Virgo appears, she has a slimmer body and looks like an average height woman. Lucy looks at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"You called, Mistress?" Virgo asked.

"Who're you? Who're you? Who're you?" Lucy said, with an echoing sound.

"Hey, Marco! You've really slimmed down!" Natsu smiled at her.

"I'm Virgo! I apologize for causing you trouble earlier." Virgo smiled back.

"Slimmed down?! More like a different person!" Lucy said.

"A different person?" Silver quoted.

"Why do you look like that...?" Lucy asked, examining Virgo's body.

"I'm a devoted celestial spirit. I take whatever form my master prefers." Virgo responded.

"Your last form was a lot more powerful and tough-looking." Natsu commented.

"Is that so? In that case..." Virgo transform into a bulky and large person. "I'll use this form again." Lucy and Silver freak out and get terrified by it.

"Don't listen to him! Your skinnier form is better!" Lucy yelled, demanding her to transform back into her regular body.

Virgo transforms back to her normal body. "Understood." Silver sighs in relief.

"We're in a big rush! Can the contract wait until later?" Lucy asked.

"Of course mistress." Virgo agrees with her.

"I don't like being called "mistress." Lucy stated.

Virgo notices her whip and thinks of many names. "Queen" or "dominatrix", then?" Virgo suggested. Lucy disagrees with her suggestions. "Princess"?"

"That's more like it." Lucy smiles evilly.

"How is she a princess?" Silver asked.

"Just hurry it up!" Natsu said.

"Very well, then." Virgo then proceeds to dig the hole for them to escape.

"Oh! She went down!" Silver said in amazement.

"Great thinking, Lucy!" Erza brings her in for a hug by slamming Lucy's head on her armor.

"Hard!" Lucy weakly said.

"All right! Let's go through the hole!" Silver said. Natsu decides to bring Kageyama with his arm around his neck. "What are you doing, Natsu?"

"Having him die after fighting me would leave a bad taste in my mouth." Natsu replied. Kageyma wakes up a bit, wondering what's going on. Erza softly smiles at Natsu for caring about someone.

The crew escapes under the wall from the hole that Virgo dug up.

"We're out!" Silver commented.

"Let's hurry ahead!" Erza said.

"This wind's so strong!" Lucy commented.

"Princess! Your underwear might show!" Virgo holds her skirt down.

"What about your own?" Lucy awkwardly asked.

Silver blushes hard when he sees Virgo's underwear. "Oh, man..."

Kageyama smiles to himself. "It's no use... There's no way you can catch up to him now... We win...!"

Erza looks around and notices that Natsu is gone. "Where's Natsu?"

"Happy's gone, too." Silver added.

* * *

Erigor is flying towards the Clover Town until he hears Natsu scream out loud. He sees Natsu and Happy flying at **Max Speed** , and attacks him. Meanwhile, Erza is driving the Magic Four-Wheeler with Lucy, Silver, and Kageyama sitting inside.

"Why? Why are you taking me with you?" Kageyama questioned.

"The town is empty now, so we're taking you to a doctor in Clover! You could show _some_ gratitude!" Lucy replied.

"No. Why are you helping me? We're enemies." Kageyama asks once more. Lucy just glares at him. "Ah, now I get it. I'm your hostage, and you're going to make a deal with Erigor. Forget it. He's cold hearted to the core. He won't give a care about me." He mutters to himself.

"So gloomy..." Lucy sweat drops when she hears everything he saying.

"If you wanna die, we can kill you." Silver suggested.

"Hold on, Silver!" Lucy said.

"There's more to the world than just life and death. Live a little more positivity. All of you." Silver said, looking out the window. Erza almost crashes the Magic Four-Wheeler off the railroad tracks, making everyone inside move around. Lucy accidentally slams her butt in front of Kageyama's face.

"Erza!" Silver shouted.

"Sorry! It's all right!" Erza apologized for her rough driving and nearly killing everyone.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy apologized to Kageyama.

"Could your butt be any bigger?!" Kageyama commented.

Lucy shrieks at him, feeling goosebumps all around her body. "Sexual harassment! Silver! Kill him!" Lucy demands Silver to murder him.

"Hey, now. Don't make my sage advice go to waste..." Silver sweat drops at her.

" _My vision is blurring... I must have used up much more magic energy than I thought... Natsu... Stop Erigor!_ " Erza is on the verge of passing out, but she continues to drive recklessly. " _It's all up to you until we get there...!_ "

* * *

Back at Clover Canyon, Natsu and Erigor exchange blows, but it seems that Erigor has the upper hand. Feeling confident about himself, Erigor levitates and prepares another attack. Erigor is boasting about the power of his wind and Natsu is left powerless before it. The fight continues until Erigor comes out defeated by **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**.

Erza finally catches up to Natsu who won the battle against Erigor. "Natsu!" Lucy called out.

"Oh! Took you long enough! It's already over!" Natsu said.

"Impressive work." Erza complimented on his victory.

Lucy helps Erza get off the Magic Four-Wheeler and carries her with her arm around her neck. "Are you all right, Erza?!"

"Yes. Don't worry about me." Erza replied, not wanting any of her comrades to worry.

" _I-Impossible...! Erigor never loses!_ " Kageyama thinks to himself, standing there in utter shock when he sees Erigor unconscious.

"You had trouble against _this_ guy?" Silver teases Natsu.

"Trouble?! I wiped the floor with him!" Natsu proudly said.

"If you say so..." Happy commented.

"Geez. Wearing a scarf while half naked... You look like a pervert." Silver insulted.

Natsu realizes that Silver is shirtless and wearing a scarf as well. "Like you're one to talk! Lucy. Gimme your clothes."

"Why mine?!" Lucy complained.

Erza chuckles at them. "In any case, well done, Natsu. The masters are safe now." They all nod in agreement, thinking that their mission is almost complete. "While we're here, let's go to the conference to report about this incident and ask our master what to do about the flute."

"Clover _is_ really close and all." Happy commented. Kageyama grins to himself, using his **Shadow Magic** to steal Lullaby and the Magic Four-Wheeler.

"Kage!" Erza called out.

"That's dangerous!" Silver shouted.

"The Lullaby is mine! You let your guard down, flies!" Kageyama drives away to the Guild Master's regular meeting spot. They are all left speechless and dumbfounded by his actions. Soon, they all start to chase after him, saving the guild masters.

"That jerk!" Natsu shouted.

"We save him, too!" Lucy mentioned.

"Let's go after him!" Erza starts to run towards Clover Town. They don't have much time left, they need to chase Kageyama and prevent him from playing the deadly flute, Lullaby.

* * *

 _Later..._

Kageyama is near the Guild Meeting Hall, deciding how he should use the flute. Behind him, he hears a perverted Master Makarov reading Sorcerer Magazine. Master Makarov tries to walk his way out of shame. Kageyama asks Master Makarov if he wants him to hear play the flute. Master Makarov decides to listen to him play at least one song. Somehow, Kageyama gets reminded of the past, hearing comments of his guild mates and Lucy and Silver. The Fairy Tail team arrives to the scene.

"There he is!" Natsu shouted.

"Master!" Lucy and Erza called out.

"Gramps!" Natsu and Silver get worried about their master.

Out of nowhere, Master Bob just appears. "Shh!" Natsu, Lucy, and Silver jump back, terrified by him. "It's just getting good! Watch quietly!" Master Bob turns to Natsu and Silver. "Oh, you two are cuties! You're just my type!" Master Bob starts to flirt with them. Natsu and Silver hug each other and get uncomfortable, walking away from him while Master Bob walks closer to them.

"Who is this?!" Lucy asked.

"Master Bob!" Erza said. Natsu and Silver hide in the bushes away from Master Bob.

"Oh, Erza? You've grown!" Master Bob turns to them. Lucy hides behind Erza, not feeling comfortable with the flirty Master of Blue Pegasus.

" _He's_ the master of Blue Pegasus?!" Lucy inquired. Meanwhile, Master Makarov impatiently waits for Kageyama to play the flute. Natsu and Erza shout at the Master, hoping that he will hear them.

"Just be quiet and watch." The Master of Quarto Cerberus, Goldmine, said while leaning on a tree with his arms crossed. "This is getting good." In the background, Master Bob hugs Natsu and Silver tightly.

"The Quarto Cerberus..." Lucy said.

"Master Goldmine!" Erza said.

Kageyama thinks himself that he has to play the flute. Master Makarov talks to him about the weak of nature and the fact that playing the flute will not change anything. He also tells him that the purpose of the guild is to create stronger relationship with your comrades. Kageyama drops the flute, surrendering on his hands and knees. The Fairy Tail team run to their master in happiness and glory.

"Oh! What are you guys doing here?!" Master Makarov asked, not expecting them to be here.

"That was well said! Your words were truly moving!" Erza hugs the Master by slamming his head on her armor.

"Hard...!" Master Makarov commented.

"Looks like it's all over now." Silver said.

Natsu pats the Master's head. "That was amazing, Gramps!"

"Please do not pat me!" Master Makarov muttered.

Meanwhile, the flute starts to shine and speak out loud. "I grow tired of all you useless wizards!" The flute starts to speak out of nowhere.

"Something came out!" Happy pointed out.

"I can no longer hold back! I shall eat you myself!" The Lullaby flute turns into a gargantuan wooden demon. "I will devour your souls!"

"It's too big!" Lucy yelled.

" _That's_ your complaint?!" Happy commented.

"What the...?! N-No one told me about this!" Kageyama stated.

"Oh, this is a pickle." Master Bob remains calm about the situation they're in.

"This is a demon of the Book of Zeref." Master Goldmine mentioned. The Guild Masters start to panic and run away.

"Why did a monster come out of the flute?!" Lucy asked.

"That monster is Lullaby, in the flesh. It's living magic, in other words. Zeref's magic." Master Goldmine responded.

" **Living Magic**?" Erza inquired.

"Zeref? That ancient wizard?!" Silver exclaimed.

"The black wizard Zeref was the most evil wizard in the history of wizardkind. He left this magic behind centuries ago, only to take form now!" Master Bob explained.

"Now, then! Whose soul shall I devour first?!" Lullaby shouted. The Fairy Tail crew position themselves in a fighting pose, ready to fight the demon.

"What did you say?!" Natsu shouted at Lullaby. He turns to Silver to ask him something. "Hey, are souls tasty?"

"Don't ask me. How should I know?" Silver sweat drops at him.

"Of course he had to focus on that." Lucy commented.

"Natsu! Silver! Get everyone away from here!" Erza demanded.

"Don't order us around..." Natsu huffed.

"...like you're the boss of us." Silver scoffed.

"You heard me!" Erza gave them a death glare with a scary voice.

"Aye, sir!" The Dragon Slayers run away together.

"It's Happy #2 again..." Lucy commented, muttering to herself.

"Stay out of this, small fries!" Lullaby destroys a mountain. The army stares at Lullaby, retreating in fear after they saw what the demon did. "Now, then! I've decided! I will devour _all_ of your souls, wizards!" Lullaby looks down at Natsu, Silver, and Erza.

"All right, then! Bring it on, you demon!" Natsu shouted, prepared to fight Lullaby. The Guild Masters wish them good luck as they watch them from the hill.

"What can just the three of them do?!" Lucy asked.

"What about?" Happy added.

"None of my other celestial spirits are available today, and I'll only slow the others down..." Lucy nervously laughs.

"Excuses." Happy coldly said.

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy yelled in anger. Lullaby shouted in anger, making its noise echo throughout the town.

"Oh, what a horrible voice." Master Bob said.

"It sounds so revolting!" Lucy covers her ears.

"It's begun..." Master Goldmine said. Master Makarov grins when he watches Natsu, Silver, and Erza face off Lullaby.

"Let's go!" Erza takes out her sword.

"Yeah!" The Dragon Slayers dash towards Lullaby.

"Requip!" Erza requips into her **Heaven's Wheel Armor**. " **The Knight!** " She goes for one of its leg, slashing her swords at it.

" **Ice Dragon's Spikes!** " Silver extends his arms out, putting one hand in front of the other, as sharp icicles shoot out of his hands.

Natsu clashes his fists together, building up his Magic Power. "Chew on this! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " He decides to punch Lullaby's face,

The Guild Masters and citizens were staring in amazement. "He punched it with fire!" One of the Guild Masters said. "That one is an ice wizard!" Another one said. "And she requip her armor!"

"You're starting to annoy me!" Lullaby angrily shouted as it swipes at them, but quickly dodges it. Erza continues to slash her swords at Lullaby while Silver continues to throw icicles from his hand.

"Here's another one! **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Natsu rushes at Lullaby attacks him.

"Whoa...! I've never seen combination attacks like that before!" Kageyama stares in amazement.

"They're in perfect sync!" Lucy cheered for them.

"Aye!" Happy cheerfully said.

Lullaby starts to gather energy from the plants so he can the song loud and clear. "Your souls will be mine!" Lullaby roars out loud. As he builds up his energy, he expected to play the lullaby song, but instead he releases a small breeze. Lucy looks at it in confusion.

"It's farting?!" Happy yelled.

"What is this sound?!" Where has my great musician sound gone?!" Lullaby exclaimed.

"I-I get it! All those attacks...!" Kageyama exclaimed.

"The holes they made messed up its sounds!" Lucy explained. Lullaby stands there speechless. "All that build-up just for this?!" Happy complains to Lucy that he is hungry.

Lullaby starts to shout in anger. "The hell with this!" He starts to kick random mountains.

"It's snapped! It's irritable as it is big!" One of the citizens said. Lullaby looks at the Guild Masters and attacks them with fire.

" **Ice Dragon's Roar!** " Silver releases his breath attack in front of the fire to protect the Guild Masters.

"So fast! Such tremendous **Ice Dragon Slaying Magic**!" Another Guild Master said.

"Silver's magic _is_ actually similar to Natsu?!" Lucy said.

"His magic may be similar to Natsu's, but it causes more damage and makes his enemies scream in terror while they're frozen under his ice." Happy coldly said, scaring Lucy.

Natsu eats all of the fire that was caused by Lullaby. "All right! Now that I've eaten. I feel re-energized!"

"W-What are you, a monster?!" Lullaby hits the mountain where the Fire Dragon Slayer is standing.

Natsu jumps up in the air, lading on Lullaby's arm and running towards him. "What did you call me?!"

"He's climbing up me!" Lullaby shouts.

"Requip!" Erza requips into her **Black Wing Armor**.

"It's **Black Wing Armor**!" The male Guild Masters and citizens enjoy the view of Erza. "It's magic armor that employees the power of a a single attack!"

" **Ice Dragon's Freezing Arrow!** " Silver creates a bow and arrow, aiming for the midsection of Lullaby. He releases the large frozen arrow at Lullaby, almost cutting him in half.

Erza slashes through Lullaby's mouth. "Natsu!"

"Now!" Silver shouted.

"All right!" Natsu clashes his fists together, building his magic energy. "The flames of my right hand and the flames of my left hand! Put them together, and...!" He brings his fists together. "Eat this! **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** " He throws a large ball of fire at Lullaby. Lullaby gets burned from the fire, vanishing away until nothing is left.

"Stupendous!" Master Makarov complimented.

"Marvelous!" Master Bob cheerfully cheered on.

"One of Zeref's demons, defeated so easily..." Master Goldmine smirked.

"I-Incredible! This is... _This_ is what Fairy Tail wizards are like?!" Kageyama exclaimed, surprised at how strong Fairy Tail wizards are.

"They're the strongest team, all right! That was so cool!" Lucy happily cheers on for her comrades.

"What do you think? Incredible, huh?!" Master Makarov brags about this guild.

"You guys did it!" Lucy runs over to them.

"That wasn't much at all!" Natsu chuckled.

"It was a piece of cake." Silver smirked. They all laugh together for their victory.

"They really are crazy. I don't even begin to compare to them." Kageyama said.

Master Bob places his hand on Kageyama's shoulder. "Come, now!" He hugs him tightly as Kageyama can feel his beard against his cheek. "We need to get you to a doctor!"

"Not really sure what happened, but looks like we owe Fairy Tail one." Master Goldmine said.

"That said, I still think..." One of the Guild Masters muttered. The Fairy Tail team look behind them. "...they went overboard!" They see a large hole where the Guild Meeting Hall used to be.

"Forget the conference hall...!" Lucy said. The Master looks at the large hole, speechless.

"Aye! A mountain or two are gone too!" Happy said. The Master's soul leaves his body.

"Master!" Lucy yelled.

"Something came out!" Happy points out.

"We sure destroyed everything, didn't we?" Natsu laughs out.

"Master!" Erza chases after the Master's soul.

"Who are they?!" Catch them!" The Guild Master shouted.

Master Bob and Master Goldmine have a conversation about how the guild members take after their master. Master Bob teases Kageyama about how he looks a lot like Bob when he was younger. Kageyama denies the fact as his soul leaves his body.

Everyone's opinions about Fairy Tail change when they see the Guild Meeting Hall destroyed. The Fairy Tail team leaves from the scene.

* * *

 **Lullaby Arc has ended!**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a** **review!**

 **~Avatar**


	7. Team Natsu Eat a Village

**Episode 9.**

* * *

Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan are searching for Team Natsu along with Master Makarov in a desert where they find a footprint. From it, they deduce that they have entered the Clover Canyon, a place even experienced hunters cannot get out of. That worries Mira, as the Canyon is depicted as a great natural labyrinth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Natsu and Master Makarov are lost. Happy kicks a rock around while walking, he then kicks it over a cliff.

"Urgh! Geez! Come on, Happy! You're lost again, aren't you?!" Lucy complained. "We've been walking forever and we still haven't reached Magnolia! You dumb cat!" She ranted on Happy.

"What do you mean "again"? How rude! I didn't get lost before! This is the first time!" Happy said.

"First or not, we're still lost!" Lucy yelled as The Fairy Tail crew sigh.

"I'm starving..." Natsu complained.

"Quiet. You'll just make us even hungrier." Silver said.

"I can't help it if I'm hungry!" Natsu shouted.

"Quit talking about it then!" Silver shouted back.

"Indeed... I'm famished." Master Makarov said.

"Weren't you just listening?!" Natsu and Silver shouted.

"Stop it." Erza demanded as her stomach grumbles out loud.

"Your stomach just grumbled." Natsu said.

"It did not. You're just hearing things." Erza disagreed.

"Th-That's a crazy excuse if I've ever heard one..." Silver commented. Happy sees something that makes him jump in excitement.

"What are you so excited about?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu! Look down there!" Happy pointed out. Everyone else looks over the cliff to see what Happy is talking about. They all see flying fish which happens to be Hane-Sakana.

"I can fly!" The Hane-Sakana chanted. "You can fly!" The flying fishes continue to talk. "Can you fly?"

"Wingfish! They're a legendary delicacy! They're super yummy! Yum! Yum! Yum...!" Happy jumped around as Natsu and Silver stare at him.

"Legendary delicacy?" Silver quoted.

"Wingfish..." Erza muttered.

"Sounds tasty!" Natsu said.

Master Makarov puts his hand on Happy's shoulder with tears of joy while his stomach is grumbling. "Well done, Happy! Thank you for finding them!"

"You're all too hungry..." Lucy commented as her stomach grumbles as well.

"You too." Silver stated as Lucy agrees.

Happy takes out a fishing pole. "All right! Let's fish!" They all sit on the edge of the cliff to catch some Hane-Sakana.

"Man. They're harder to catch than I thought." Natsu said.

"I'm gonna try hard!" Happy is determined to catch his food.

"They don't look _that_ tasty to me..." Lucy said.

"Be quiet and fish. Anything edible will do." Erza said.

"You're _that_ hungry?!" Lucy asked.

"I wanna eat a wingfish! They're delicious!" Happy shouted. "They're a legendary delicacy!" A few seconds later... "I give up."

"So weak-willed!" Lucy commented.

"But we couldn't catch any at all..." Happy said, disappointed.

"You're hungry, right? Then you should keep at it! Don't give up!" Lucy gives him a smile to cheer him up.

Happy looks up at her with innocent eyes. "You're so mean, Lucy!" He runs away, crying.

"What?! I was cheering you up!" Lucy was left behind with her mouth wide open.

After some time, one of them finally catch a Hane-Sakana. "That sure was hard." Lucy heavily breathed.

"We only managed to catch one..." Erza commented.

Natsu burns the Hane-Sakana with his fire. "You eat it, Happy."

"But it wouldn't be fair..." Happy said.

"It'd only make us hungrier if we split it into tiny pieces!" Silver stated.

"Don't hold back! Eat! Eat up!" Master Makarov doesn't hesitate.

"Really? Okay, thanks for the food!" Happy said while holding the Hane-Sakana, ready to eat it. Behind Happy, Natsu is holding his arm out, Silver is pulling on his own hair, Master Makarov is holding his stomach while crying, Lucy's bangs are hiding her face, and Erza is looking away from them with her back turned. At the same time, all of their stomachs grumble.

"You really seem to be enjoying that weird fish... It must be a true bliss." Lucy whined. Happy spits out the food, disgusted by its taste. "It's bad?!"

"Man..." Natsu groaned.

"I'm starving..." Silver complained.

"Boy, am I hungry..." Master Makarov added. While they are walking, they see a village.

"A village?" Erza muttered.

"Houses!" Silver pointed out.

"Then there's probably...!" Happy said.

"Food!" Natsu yelled. They all run towards the village, but they notice that it's empty.

"There's no one here." Silver said.

"This is a really quiet village..." Lucy commented.

"Maybe everyone's taking a nap?" Natsu indicated. "Hey! Anyone here?!" He shouted, his voice echoes throughout the village.

"We're starving like crazy! Someone please give us food!" Happy shouted.

"Stop, starving cat! You're being too frank!" Lucy said.

"Are you sure they're napping?" Silver asked.

"That, or everyone got drunk and passed out." Master Makarov said.

"You're thinking of Fairy Tail..." Lucy stated.

"That's a good point!" Master Makarov exclaimed.

"Bah! This is annoying! I'll just take whatever food I can find by force." Natsu runs to one of the houses.

Silver runs up next to Natsu, smirking at him. "Hold on! That's basically robbery!"

"So?! You have the same idea!" Natsu and Silver race each other to one of the houses. Once they get there, Natsu bangs on the door. "Hey! Anyone home?!" He continues to bang on the door hard. "Give us something to eat! Please!" The door opens all the way.

"Nope, there's no one here." Silver walks in.

"But, hey! There's food!' Natsu grabs the bread and smells it. "All right! It's still good! Down the hatch!"

"Wait." Erza walks in.

"Oh, come on!" Natsu groaned.

"Something's not right." Erza said.

"Yeah. It's like people were just eating here." Silver looks at the bread, picking it up so he can smell it. "Where did the people who live here disappear to?"

"How should I know? Let's just eat for now, Happy!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy added.

Erza appears next to Natsu with glowing scary eyes and an evil face. "Wait!"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am!" Natsu nervously said.

"We need to investigate this village first. We held out for this long. We can hold on for a little longer-" Erza gets interrupted by her stomach grumbling.

Lucy stomach grumbles as well. "Erza. Your stomach is really rumbling."

"Indeed. You aren't convincing at all." Master Makarov's stomach grumbled.

"Natsu! You guys will look for mushrooms or something! Don't touch the food in the village! Master and I will investigate the village in the meantime!" Erza said.

"Yeah, Yeah. Let's go Happy." Natsu annoyingly said.

"Why mushrooms?" Lucy inquired. Natsu, Lucy, Silver, and Happy leave the village to Master Makarov and Erza to investigate while they go to look for mushrooms outside the village.

"That food looked really good, too. Mushrooms won't fill me up at all." Natsu complained as he notices mushrooms.

"Mushrooms." Silver mutters to himself.

"Oh, wow! They look great!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Why mushrooms?" Lucy is still disappointed.

"I recognize this." Happy stated.

"What?" Lucy questioned.

"Natsu's gonna eat poisonous mushrooms, like "Laughing Mushrooms" or something! It's a cliche gag!" Happy explained.

"What are you talking about, Happy?" Natsu gathers the mushrooms. "I'd never do anything that stereotypical." He starts to eat the different colored mushrooms.

* * *

Erza stands in the middle of the village, thinking to herself wondering why it's so empty. Meanwhile, Master Makarov stares at the food cooking in the pot. He cracks an egg and mixes it. Erza catches him cooking from behind. "Master."

"N-No! I was just investigating it!" Master Makarov said, hoping that Erza will just let him off the hook.

* * *

Natsu stuffs his mouth with mushrooms. "Mushrooms aren't very filling, but this many should hit the stop."

"This is known as a "setup." Happy said.

Silver eats the mushrooms as well. "Just hurry and pick some!" Natsu starts to choke on the mushroom in his mouth.

"Natsu! Are you okay?!" Lucy asked.

"Here it comes!" Happy waits for the results.

A pink mushroom with yellow spots grows on the top of Natsu's head. "I'm shock!"

Lucy is surprised with her eyes popping out. "No, _I'm_ shocked!"

"I guess they weren't lugging mushrooms..." Happy said, disappointed.

"You're depressed about that?!" Lucy commented.

"What are you making a ruckus about?!" Silver has a blue mushroom on his head as well.

"Guys. Your heads." Lucy waves her hand at them.

"Huh?" Natsu and Silver look at each other, yelling in shock with their fingers pointing at each other.

Natsu laughs out loud. "What's with that mushroom on your head?!"

"No, what's with the stupid mushroom on _your_ head?!" Silver laughs at Natsu.

"Why aren't they worried about themselves?" Lucy asked herself.

"Wait...! Hey, scar-face. Did you just laugh at me?" Natsu snarled.

"You grinned at _me_ like a moron!" Silver growled. They start to fight once more.

"Don't fight with mushrooms on your heads!" Lucy waves her arms, yelling at them.

* * *

"Any luck?" Erza asked as she walks towards Master Makarov.

"There's no one here after all. This village is deserted." Master Makarov replied.

"Still, there are signs that people lived here until very recently..." Erza looks down and sees a line. "What is this line?" Their eyes follow the line, looking at where it leads. "It doesn't appear to be an ordinary crack..." The line continues in an alleyway. "It was clearly dug this way on purpose."

* * *

The Dragon Slayers are breathing heavily after their fight. "Come on! You're acting really stupid!" Lucy said.

Happy walks back to them, carrying a large mushroom. "Lucy! I found a jumbo-size one!"

"Y-You did?! But doesn't it seem strange somehow?" Lucy asked.

"Let me see!" Natsu looks at the large mushroom. "Oh! It's huge!"

"Just one of these could last two days!" Silver said.

"Shouldn't you do something about the ones on your heads?" Lucy sweat drops at them. Happy starts to chomp on the mushroom. Lucy holds his face, shaking him back and forth. "No, Happy! You know better! It could be poisonous! Spit it out!"

"But it's yummy!" Happy swallows the mushroom, choking on it. A small mushroom appears on Happy's head as Lucy screams.

"I guess this happens to everyone who eats one." Natsu stated.

"How did the villagers eat 'em?" Silver asked.

"They were probably all like this too!" Natsu laughed.

"I bet it was called Mushroom Village!" Silver jokes around as they laugh.

Happy runs away crying. "It's not funny the second time!"

"That's not the problem here!" Lucy pointed out. "Hold on! Is it me, or has your mushroom grown?!" Natsu's mushroom grows larger.

"That's not fair! Natsu gets all the good gags!" Happy's tears continue to flow.

Erza and Master Makarov look around, finding different lines in the village. "There's another line here." They hear growling and snarling. "What is that?"

Natsu can hear the noises from the village. "What is that?"

"H-Huh?" Lucy wondered where the noises are coming from. Natsu's and Silver's mushrooms start to glow, breaking and falling off of their heads.

"Oh! Our mushrooms are gone!" Happy said, but his mushroom is still attached to his head.

"Happy! Yours is still on!" Lucy stated. Happy looks up and yells. They run back to the village where Erza and Master Makarov are.

"Erza! Gramps!" Natsu called out. The line starts to glow red. "Erza!" He looks down and sees the ground glowing red. "Be careful, Happy!" The buildings glow red as well and start moving. "What is this?"

"Wh-What's happening?!" Lucy asked.

"I've never seen houses move before!" Happy said.

"That's what you're focused on?!" Lucy asked.

"My word..." Master Makarov said.

"Let's do it, Gramps." Silver's hands turn into ice.

"Wait!" Master Makarov halted.

"What for?!" Silver stops using his Magic.

"We need to get to higher ground. I want to check something." Master Makarov said.

"Come, everyone. Stay close!" Erza said. They follow their master up a hill. The buildings and lamp posts turn into tentacles and monsters.

"Woah! This makes no sense!" Natsu said.

"Master. Could it be a magic circle?" Erza asked.

"Yes. Those lines you found were part of a magic circle. And this particular magic circle is used for a sealing spell banned long ago... **The Alive Magic!** " Master Makarov exclaimed.

"Alive?" Lucy questioned.

"See for yourself. It's clear as day. It's a spell that turns inanimate objects into living creatures. The villagers must've activated that forbidden spell, only to be eaten by these monsters themselves." The Master explained.

"But would they do something that risky?" Lucy asked.

"This is a dark guild's village." Erza stated.

"What?!" Natsu said.

"I found numerous magic tools when I checked a shed earlier. None of which are intended for good purposes." Erza said.

"Knowing the dark guilds, they were probably cooking up a vile plan and wound up destroying themselves in the process. But...! There's one thing we should be grateful for!" Master Makarov said.

"What do you mean, Gramps?!" Natsu asked.

"As I said before, they're living creatures. And most living creatures..." Master Makarov seriously said. "...can be eaten!"

"Wha...?! Lucy screamed. Natsu and Silver prepare themselves to fight against the monsters.

"Why are you half-naked with a creepy smile on your face?!" Lucy asked Silver.

"Huh?" Silver looks at her in confusion. All their stomachs grumble at once, out loud.

"All right! Let's eat!" Natsu shouted.

"Yay! It's time to eat!" Happy exclaimed.

"At this point, it doesn't matter _how_ they taste!" Silver said. Erza is the first one to dash towards the monsters.

"Wha...?! You're _that_ hungry, Erza?!" Lucy asked. Natsu, Silver, and Happy jumps from the hill at the monsters.

"All right! Food! Food!" Natsu chanted.

"W-Wait!" Lucy shouted.

"Save some for me, too!" Master Makarov shouted. Lucy and the Master are the only ones left behind on the hill.

The Fire Dragon Slayer lands on a rock, facing directly at the monsters. "Hey, you guys! Know who I am?! 'm the best flambe chef in Fairy Tail!" He lights his hand on fire, clashing his fists together. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " He punches the monster's face. "Cook it thoroughly first, and then... **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " He punches it once more. "And then...!" He kicks it this time. "Cover it and let it steam for a short while!" Natsu smiles to himself while holding up a peace sign.

"I know it's not good to rush right to the dessert, but oh well." The Ice Dragon Slayer said. The monsters rush towards him. " **Ice Dragon's Roar!** " He easily freezes them with once attack. "Sherbet's ready! Time to eat!" He has a smug smile on his face.

Happy uses a stick to fight a chair with his mushroom still attached on his head. "I'm not sure which would taste worse, wingfish or a chair, but...!" The chair kicks Happy, but he jumps in the air and lands on the chair. The chair hops away with Happy hanging onto it.

The Celestial Mage runs to the Requip Mage. "Erza!"

"Get back. It's time to cook." Erza said.

"Cook?!" Lucy asked.

" **Requip!** " Erza requips into a cooking style armor with numerous large knives around her. She easily slices the monsters into small rectangular pieces.

"Yikes!" Lucy said with dark rectangular pieces piling up in front of her.

"The trick is to cut them five centimeters long and four millimeters wide." Erza gives advice to Lucy.

"Don't you think that's getting _too_ carried away?! Plus, that outfit...!" Lucy asked.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu shouted.

" **Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist!** " Silver shouted.

Happy screams while he is fighting the chair.

Erza continues to slice the monsters into sticks.

Master Makarov rests his head on the palm of his hand while sitting down watching them fight. "Boy, am I hungry... What's taking them so long?" He complained.

Natsu jumps down to get closer, ripping the burnt tentacle from the body. "Time to eat!" He is about to eat it until he notices Happy still fighting the chair. "What's he doing? You can't eat a chair..."

"Lucy. You try some first." Erza offered.

"Forget it!" Lucy refused.

"Fine." Erza sighed, grabbing the stick.

"Get real! Why would you make _me_ eat it first?!" Lucy asked. Happy still can't get off the hopping chair. "W-What's he doing?"

"He'll manage on his own." Erza replied. "Here it goes." She takes a bite of the stick.

"H-How does it taste?" Lucy asked. Erza offers the stick to Lucy as she sweat drops. "O-Okay..." She takes it from Erza's hand.

"All right. Let's have a taste." Silver grabs a piece of ice.

All at once, they take bite of it. "Horrible!" They all scream at once, disgusted by the taste.

Natsu appears next to Master Makarov. "What the heck?! We can't eat that stuff, Gramps!"

"There's such a thing as _too_ disgusting!" Silver angrily yelled.

"Yes. It isn't edible after all." Erza stays calm about it.

"Don't say that _after_ having me try it!" Lucy shouted. Happy screams as the chair crashes into a hill. The mushroom finally falls off of Happy's head.

"Hey! Your mushroom came off!" Silver pointed out.

"Never mind that! Why didn't you try to help me?!" Happy furiously waves his arms up and down. "You're so mean, Natsu! Why didn't do help?!"

"Huh?!" Natsu looks at him in confusion.

"You weren't playing?" Silver asked. Happy stands there speechless with his mouth wide open.

"We're at a real loss now. We can't eat this, however hungry we are." Erza said.

"Well, we _were_ trying to eat monsters." Silver commented.

"Damn! I'm _really_ hungry now that I know we can't eat 'em!" Natsu complained.

" _This is the worst... Friendship and camaraderie mean nothing..._ " Happy thinks to himself. A monster attacks Happy from behind.

"Look out!" Natsu attacks the monster.

"Natsu!" Happy called out. The monsters surround the crew.

"These disgusting bastards!" Silver snarled.

"They make my stomach squirm." Erza said.

Natsu clashes both of his fists. "I'll blow you all away! **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Natsu uses his **Fire Magic** to attack the monsters.

" **Ice Dragon's Stomp!** " Silver freezes the ground underneath the monsters. Erza attacks in her **Heaven's Wheel Armor**.

"Don't forget me! **Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!** " Lucy summons **Taurus**.

Taurus appears from the ground. "Moo!" He does his signature pose. "You always have such a nice body!"

Lucy gets irritated with him, pointing to the monsters. "Uhh, sure. They're all yours."

"My pleasure! **Fierce Moove!** " Taurus jumps in the air, swinging his axe around. He slams it on the ground, hitting the monsters. Natsu attacks with his fire, Silver attacks with his ice, and Erza slashes her swords at the monsters. They all gather in one spot with their backs turned facing each other.

"There's no end to 'em!" Natsu said.

"N-Now what?!" Lucy asked. The monsters start to glow out of nowhere.

"A magic circle?!" Silver looks underneath them.

"What in the world?!" Natsu added.

"Ooh! Pretty!" Happy commented.

"That's not the issue here! Why do you keep focusing on all this weird stuff?!" Lucy asked.

"Is this...?" Erza said. The floor starts to dissolve and the monsters sink underground. "Run!" Before they have a chance to run, the hill breaks down causing them to fall in the Magic Circle.

* * *

Much later which seems a new day, they are still walking and famished. "I'm seriously starving..." Natsu groaned.

"I can't walk anymore..." Happy said, using his wings to fly instead of walking.

"Stop using your wings to show off!" Silver argued.

"I don't know _what's_ going on anymore..." Lucy commented.

"Master." Erza calls for his attention.

"Yes?" Master Makarov listens closely.

"I'm not convinced by your explanation." Erza replied. They discovered that the monster as in fact a whole village of people who were **Taken Over** by the monsters they created. Master Makarov had made the villagers promise to never create that dangerous Magic Circle again and that they should should be thankful that it has been undone. However, when asked how it was undone, he told them that there's no need to get into the details. Erza suspects that it was Master Makarov who closed the circle and annulled the **Take Over** , but he won't confirm this.

As they continue their voyage, one phrase is heard from the Fairy Tail crew. "We're still hungry!"

* * *

 **Sorry, it took a while to type all of this. Hope you guys had a great Fourth of July weekend! :)**

 **Check out my drawings at deviant art. My username there is Skiadrum20.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	8. Natsu vs Erza

**Episodes 10 and beginning of 11.**

* * *

The Magic Council discusses the increasing number of Dark Guilds and contemplates ways to eradicate this problem. The conversation soon turns to Fairy Tail. Siegrain is thankful that Fairy Tail was able to take care of the Eisenwald incident, going as far as saying that if anything would have happened to the Guild Masters, it would have cost the Council's heads. This obviously irritates some members of the Council, who direct the conversation into Fairy Tail's destructive nature. They come to a decision to make them pay the price.

* * *

At Magnolia Town, Lucy is writing a letter or her mother. She writes about the Eisenwald incident and expresses her delight for being part of Fairy Tail's strongest team. When she finishes her letter she thinks about how she is going to spend the day.

"70,000 Jewel a month is a good price for a place like this." Silver said. Lucy turns around to see a half naked Silver sitting in her couch. "Great find, Lucy!"

"Breaking and entering!" Lucy screamed as she kicks him hard. "And don't strip in other people's houses!"

"Hold on! You've got the wrong idea!" Silver stops her. "I stripped before I came here." He informed her.

"Out!" She points to the door.

"Today's the day, you know. I'm here 'cause I thought you might've forgotten!" Silver stated.

"What day?" Lucy inquired.

"See, you _did_ forget..." Silver muttered. "Remember what Natsu said before we left?"

People are gathered around in the middle of town, cheering for Natsu and Erza.

"Natsu and Erza are going to fight!" Silver said. They leave together to watch the match in the middle of town.

Lucy comes into the crowd, pushing Wakaba aside. "W-Wait! Are they both serious?!" Lucy watches her two friends face each other.

"Oh, Lucy!" Mira said.

"They're serious, all right! They're not men unless they're serious!" Elfman said.

"Erza is a girl, you know." Mira pointed out.

"More like a female monster." Gray stated.

"But if two members of our strongest team clash...!" Lucy said.

"Strongest team? What are you talking about?" Silver asked.

"You, Natsu, and Erza! You're the top three in Fairy Tail!" Lucy replied.

"Huh? What rubbish. Who told you that crap?" Silver said. Mira innocently smiles at them. She breaks down into tears. "Oh, it was you, Mira-chan?" Silver begins to panics, trying to calm her down.

"You made her cry." Lucy disappointingly said.

"I do recognize Natsu and Silver's manly spirit, but I can't sit by and let them be called the strongest. Fairy Tail is filled with plenty more powerful people." Elfman proudly points to himself. "Like me!"

"I'm pretty sure Erza is the strongest female member, though." Levy commented.

"As for the strongest man, you can't overlook Mystogan or Laxus." Jet said.

"I just thought that Natsu, Silver, and Erza had the best team chemistry..." Mira's tears drop little by little.

"Huh?" Lucy looks at her. "Weren't you worried they would fight whenever Erza wasn't around?"

"In any case, it's gonna be an interesting fight!" Elfman stated.

"You think? I predict Erza's going to completely destroy him." Silver said.

"How many years has it been since we last locked horns like this?" Erza asked.

"I was a kid back then. Things are different now!" Natsu said. "I _will_ beat you today!"

"I'm going to fight for real, too." Erza requips into her **Flame Empress Armor**.

" **Flame Empress Armor**? That's strong against fire!" Macao commented.

"That'll halve the power of Natsu's fire!" Laki added.

"Erza! That's clearly going overboard!" Wakaba said.

Happy thinks hard for a moment. "Can I bet on Erza after all?" Happy hands his money to Cana who collecting money on all the bets.

"What a loveless cat!" Lucy commented. "I don't like stuff like this! I don't want either to lose!"

"You're surprisingly pure hearted." Silver said.

" **Flame Empress Armor** , huh? That's perfect!" Natsu chuckles to himself. "Now I can go all out without any hesitation!"

"Begin!" Master Makarov starts the fight.

Natsu charges at Erza first. He tries to hit Erza with his fire, but she dodges it and attempts to slash him. He evades her attack and tries to kick her twice with his leg covered in flames, except she evades the attacks.

Erza kicks Natsu and sends him flying into the ground. Natsu shoots fire out of his mouth towards her, but easily dodges it. Erza swings her sword at Natsu who tries to punch her with his fist engulfed in flames. Just when they are about to clash, a messenger, who looks like a frog, of the Magic Council arrives, interrupting their fight.

The messenger informs that Erza is under arrest for damage property and 11 other crimes from the Eisenwald Terrorism Incident.

* * *

The rest of Fairy Tail retreats to the guild, upset about the recent events, but cannot do anything against the Council.

"Let me out! Let me outta here!" Natsu, transformed into a gecko and trapped in a glass, shouted.

"Be quiet, Natsu." Mira said.

"Let me out!" Natsu continues to shout.

"You'll go on rampage if we do." Mira stated.

"No, I won't! Turn me back to normal!" Natsu waves his arms up and down.

"If we do, you'll say, 'I'm gonna go save her!'" Mira easily foreshadows his actions.

"No, I won't! Like I'd ever help Erza!" Natsu said.

"This is the council we're talking about. There's nothing we can do." Silver said.

"Let me out!" Natsu demanded. "I'm gonna give 'em a piece of my mind! I don't care if they're the council or not! They're the wrong ones here!"

"If the council says you're guilty, you're guilty. Even if you're innocent." Silver stated. "They'd never listen to us."

"Still, after very thing we've done, why now?" Elfman inquired.

"Yes. It's beyond comprehension." Laki said.

"There's _definitely_ another side to this!" Lucy said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Fiore Branch of the National Council, Erza is greeted by a **Thought Projection** of Siegrain just before she enters the courtroom. They argue a bit and then Siegrain leaves, but not before reminding her to keep quiet about the past for both sakes. Inside the court, Erza's prosecution begins.

* * *

"We can't ignore this after all! Let's go testify!" Lucy said.

"Hold on, now!" Master Makarov said.

"How can you say that?! She was unlawfully arrested! We need to get there before they reach a verdict!" Lucy stated.

"It's too late for that now, however much we hurry!" Master Makarov added.

"But...!" Lucy said.

"Let me out! Let me out...!" Natsu continues to thrash around inside the glass.

"Are you _really_ sure you want out?" Master Makarov asked. Natsu stops complaining, standing there, thinking for a second. They all stare at him in confusion. "What's the matter, Nastu? You've suddenly lost your spunk." The Master uses his magic to break the glass, setting the gecko free. The gecko is shown to be Macao.

"Macao?!" Levy shouted in surprise.

"What the...?!" They all shout together.

"S-Sorry. I owed Natsu a favor..." Macao explained. "So I transformed myself into a lizard to pretend to be him."

"Then where's the real Natsu?!" Lucy asked.

"Don't tell me he went after Erza!" Silver angrily said.

"Yes, probably." Macao replied.

"You gotta be kidding! I can't see him trying to beat up the council!" Elfman said.

"All of you stay quiet!" Master Makarov demanded. "Just wait quietly and see how it turns out."

Erza is found guilty of the charges as witnesses claim that the culprit had been an armored female Mage. At the same time, Natsu, dressed as Erza, shows up and destroys half of the courtroom. They are both escorted to the cellar where Erza tells Natsu that the arrest was just a show. The Council convinced her in order to appear as if they actually enforce the law. She is mad at him at the moment, but shows her appreciation for his thoughtfulness.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Erza and Natsu return to the guild. "The air on the outside is so nice! It's the greatest!" Natsu screams in joy, enjoying the freedom. "It's wonderful being free!"

"Quiet!" Jet gets annoyed of him.

"Freedom!" Natsu runs back and forth with his arms in the air and spitting out fire.

"Shut up!" Droy yelled.

"This side of him is adorable!" Mira commented.

"I can't believe it was a symbolic arrest. I was worried for nothing..." Lucy exhaustingly said.

"I get it! They let her 'leaf' early because they were all bark!" Silver exclaimed.

"O-Only an ice wizard could make such a frigid pun..." Elfman commented, muttering to himself. "So, what about your man to man battle with Erza, Natsu?!"

"Man?!" Lucy added.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot!" Natsu walks over to Erza. "Erza! Let's pick up where we left off!"

"Don't be silly. I'm tired." Erza said, setting her cup down.

Natsu lights his right hand in fire, charging at her. "Here I come!"

"Sheesh..." Erza gets up and launches a punch right into his stomach which makes him faint. "Very well. Let begin."

"We have a winner!" Happy said. Elfman and Silver erupt in laughter.

"You're so lame, Natsu!" Silver laughed.

"Erza really is strong!" Elfman laughed as well. Master Makarov sits on the bar counter, thinking to himself.

"What's the matter, Master?" Mira curiously asked.

"Oh... I'm sleepy..." The Master replied. "It's him..." Mira gets drowsy as well, falling asleep.

"This is...!" Silver feels tired, not being able to keep himself awake.

"I'm sleepy..." Laki added. The rest of the guild falls asleep right when a mysterious man walks in the guild.

"Mystogan..." Master Makarov muttered.

"I'll be back." Mystogan said.

"Hold on! Lift the sleeping spell!" Master Makarov drowsily said.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Mystogan counts down as he walks out of the guild. Everyone suddenly wakes up except for Natsu who is still sleeping.

"Th-This feeling... Mystogan?!" Jet said.

"His sleep magic's as powerful as ever...!" Levy exclaimed.

"Mystogan?" Lucy questioned, half awake.

"He's in the running for strongest man in Fairy Tail." Elfman responded.

"For whatever reason, he doesn't want anyone to see him. So he puts everyone to sleep like this whenever he takes a job." Silver explained.

"Are you serious?! That's way too suspicious!" Lucy said.

"So no one but out master knows what he looks like." Silver said.

"No. I do." A mysterious voice grinned.

"Laxus!" Elfman shouted. "You're here?!"

"This is rare!" Wakaba commented.

"Another candidate for the strongest member." Silver rests his head on the palm of his hand, looking up at Laxus.

"Mystogan is shy. Don't get too nosy." Laxus said.

Natsu immediately wakes up when he hears Laxus' voice. "Laxus! Fight me!"

"Erza just gave you a beat-down!" Silver reminded him.

"That's right! You don't stand a chance against me if you can't even beat mere Erza." Laxus stated.

"What does that mean?!" Erza angrily asked.

"Whoa, calm down, Erza..." Silver nervously sweats.

"I mean that _I'm_ the strongest!" Laxus bragged.

"Come down here, you jerk!" Natsu growled.

" _You_ come up." Laxus taunted.

"Fine by me!" Natsu gets off the table, rushing to the second floor to fight Laxus. Master Makarov transforms his arm into a large arm, slamming Natsu to the ground.

"You're not allowed on the second floor! Not yet!" Master Makarov said.

"Got yourself in trouble." Laxus laughed, looking down at Natsu.

"Laxus! That's enough out of you!" Master Makarov shouted. Natsu struggles to get out of the Master's fist.

"I won't let anyone take the title of Fairy Tail's strongest!" Laxus said. "Not even Erza or Mystogan. _I'm_ the strongest!" He points to himself as he brags about how strong he is. They all look at him in annoyance.

* * *

Later, Lucy asks Mira why the second floor is off-limits. Mira explains that there is where they keep their S-Class requests and that only a Mage of the same level can pick them up.

When she returns home, Lucy funds Natsu and Happy exercising in her room. She wants to kick them out, but they show her an S-Class request. Natsu and Happy goes to on the request, but Lucy gets left behind. Once they leave, the request falls onto the floor. She reads the request and finds that the reward includes one of the 12 Zodiac Gate keys. Instantly changing her mind, she follows them willingly to go in the quest.

* * *

At the guild, Mira informs the Master that an S-Class request is missing, causing Master Makarov to spit out his coffee in a delayed response.

When Fairy Tail speculates about who stole an S-Class Request from the Request Board, Laxus claims that he saw a cat with wings take it, making the while guild realize that culprits are Natsu and Lucy. Laxus states that since they took it without permission, they must be expelled _if_ they return.

"Laxus! Go bring them back!" Master Makarov ordered.

"Don't be silly. I have my own work to attend to." Laxus refused. "Members of this guild are supposed to be able to take care of themselves. Right?"

"Out of everyone here, who else besides you can bring Natsu back by force?!" Master Makarov asked, yelling at Laxus.

"Gramps." Silver said, getting up from the table. "I can't let that comment go." Silver volunteers to go get Natsu and Lucy from the S-Class Request they're about to go on.

* * *

 **Just finished this chapter at 1 am in the morning hehe lol.**

 **Yay! We're in the Galuna Island arc!**

 **I'll upload the next chapter later, but first... SLEEP!**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	9. Galuna Island

**Episodes 11 and 12.**

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy arrive at the port in Hargeon Town. The sailors they ask to bring them to the island designated for the mission, but all of them refuse.

"Found ya!" Silvio sneaks up behind them, scaring them. Not only that, Silvio asked Gray to come along with him just in case something bad happens to him.

"Silvio! Gray!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Natsu asked.

"Gramps ordered me to bring you guys back. I asked Gray to come with me." Silvio replied.

"We got found out already?!" Natsu asked in shock.

"Who knows, if you come back now, he might not kick you out." Silvio replied.

"Let's go." Gray said.

"Kicked out?!" Lucy yelled, scared that she might be kicked out of her dream guild.

"Screw that! I'm doing this S-Class quest!" Natsu angrily said.

"You don't got the skill for it!" Silvio said. "Man, if Erza hears about this..." They all shake in fear.

"Save me, Gray! They forced me to come with them!" Happy said, acting innocent, hiding behind Gray.

"Traitor!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm gonna show Erza what I can do! I can't turn back now!" Natsu said.

"This is a direct order from our master! I'll drag you back if I have to!" Silvio growled as his fist turns into ice. "Don't blame me if you get hurt!"

Natsu covers his fist in flames. "You itchin' for a fight?!"

"Magic?!" A sailor asked. "You guys are wizards?!" They all look at the Sailor. "Wait, are you going to break the island's curse?!"

"Yep!" Natsu agreed.

"T-To try to, anyway..." Lucy said.

"You're not going anywhere." Silvio argued.

"Get in!" The Sailor offered.

"Seriously?!" Natsu happily said.

"Hey!" Silvio and Gray shouted. Natsu thinks of an idea, laughing to himself. He knocks out Silvio and Gray with one kick.

"Oh, all right! We'll take this boat there!" Natsu carries Silvio on his shoulder while holding onto Gray's collar shirt with his other hand.

"We're taking Silvio and Gray with us?!" Lucy asked.

"If they go back to the guild, Erza will come next...!" Natsu replied, trembling in fear thinking about the scary Titania. Lucy shakes in fear as well.

* * *

Natsu easily gets motion sickness when he gets on the boat. "I know it's too late to say this, but I'm scared now." Lucy said.

"You tie us up and _then_ say that?!" Silvio snarled. Silvio and Gray are tied back to back, facing the opposite direction rom each other. Silvio is facing away from Lucy and the Sailor while Gray is facing them. "And you! Why did you agree to take us?!"

"My name is Bobo. I used to live on Galuna Island." Bobo replied. "I fled from that cursed island. Disaster will befall you all, too. Such is the fate of their who visit that island. Can you really lift the curse?" He takes off his cape to show them his demonic arm. "This demon's curse…"

"Mister! Your arm...!" Gray gasped.

"Curse? You don't mean?!" Lucy asked.

"What's going on?!" Silvio asked as he struggles.

Bobo looks at them in silence for a second. "There is is. Galuna Island." From a distance, they see the cursed island.

"What is that? The mountaintop is glowing..." Lucy pointed out. Lucy turns back around and notices that Bobo disappeared. "Huh?! Where'd he go?!

"Did he fall overboard?!" Gray asked.

"Who did?!" Silvio asked in annoyance.

"What's that sound?" Lucy asked. A large wave approaches behind them. Silvio and Gray notice the large wave coming towards them.

"H-Hey!" Gray said. Lucy turns around and sees the wave.

"Giant wave!" Lucy shrieked.

"It's going to engulf us! Hold on!" Silvio said.

"Happy! Lift the boat into the air!" Lucy shouted.

"I can't do that!" Happy said. They all fall of the boat, drowning underwater.

* * *

Lucy wakes up on the shore of Galuna Island and finds the others. "Oh, we're here?!" Natsu happily said.

"A giant wave washed us ashore..." Lucy said.

"Looks like we lucked out..." Silvio said.

"What was with that man, anyway?" Lucy muttered "He said something about a demon's curse..." She tries to recall about what the Sailor informed them.

"Don't worry about it! Let's go exploring!" Natsu waves his arms up and down in joy.

"Don't you think it's the most important thing to worry about, based on the job description?!" Lucy sweat drops at him. "Apparently there's a village on this island, and the village chief is the one who posted the job. Let's head there first."

"Not so fast." Silvio said.

"Now what?! The boat's busted! You guys can't take us back!" Natsu said.

"No. We're coming with you." Silvio said. "I can't let you guys beat me to the second floor, and it'd be no fun if you got kicked out."

"If we do this job right, the Master can't complain." Gray said. Natsu gives them a toothy grin as Lucy smiles at them.

"Let's go!" Silvio smirked.

"Yeah!" Natsu and Lucy agreed.

"Aye!" Happy said.

* * *

"It's nice that we made it here, but what is this?" Silvio asked, standing in front of a tall wooden barricade.

"What does it mean, "keep out"?!" Natsu added.

"Excuse me! Please open up!" Lucy shouted. They get no response from anybody.

"Should I break it?!" Natsu clenches his fist.

"No!" Lucy instantly answered.

"Who's there?!" One of the villages asked from above.

"We're from the Fairy Tail wizard guild!" Lucy informed.

"Nobody notified us about the job being accepted!" The villager said.

"Well, uh..." Lucy said.

"There was probably just some mix-up with the paperwork!" Silvio shouted.

"Show us your emblems!" The villager ordered. "Oh!" They all show their emblems to the villagers above them. "They're real they really came!" The villagers open up the wall, letting them inside.

"It's like we're going into a giant monster's mouth." Happy commented.

"Don't say things like that!" Lucy said.

"I am Moka, the chief of this island village. The Chief is almost completely covered in sheets. "Let's get right down to business. Please have a look. Everyone!" The villagers remove their clothes to show the demonic parts of their bodies.

"Just like the man on the boat..." Gray said.

"Yeah." Lucy added.

"Crazy sideburns!" Natsu only focuses on the Chief's sideburns.

"No, this is what I want you to see." Chief Moka shows Natsu his demonic right arm. "Everything on this island is affected by this curse. Even dogs and birds."

"I don't mean to question you, but what makes you believe it's a curse?" Silvio asked. "Could it be a contagious disease?"

"We've consulted dozens of doctors, but they say no such disease exists." Chief Moka replied. "Plus, the moon's magic has something to do with us taking these forms."

"The moon's magic?" Lucy quoted.

This island has absorbed moonlight since ancient times." Chief Moka explained. "It made the entire island shine beautifully like the moon. However, some years ago, the moon's light suddenly turned purple."

"A purple moon?" Natsu asked.

"Oh! The moon is coming out!" Happy pointed out. They all look up at the purple moon's appearance.

"It's true! The moon is purple!" Lucy said.

"Now this is creepy..." Gray said.

"It's a curse." Chief Moka said. "This is the moon's magic." They all get affected by the purple moon.

"Wh-What?!" Lucy looks at them in confusion. They all slowly turn into demons.

"What the...?!" Silvio muttered.

"What's going on?!" Lucy asked.

"What the heck?!" Natsu added.

"I apologize for the shock." Chief Moka said.

"What in the world is this?" Gray said.

"You poor people..." Lucy felt sorry for them.

"You're so... You're so cool!" Natsu admires the way the villagers look as demons. All the villagers and the crew look at him weird and confused. "You're so lucky! I want some horns and spikes too!"

"This is the first time..." One of the villagers muttered.

"...we've been called cool." Another villager said.

"Get it together! They don't like being like this!" Lucy tries to get his senses back.

"Seriously?!" Natsu said. "My bad! We'll have to do something, then!" He rubs the back of his head.

"Finally you understand." Happy commented.

"Learn to read situations." Silvio added.

"Anyway, as you can see, we take on the forms of demons whenever the purple moon is out. If this isn't a curse, what else is it?!" Chief Moka explained. All the villagers cry sadness. "Come morning, we'll all be back to normal. However, there are some who lose their minds and never change back."

"Oh, no..." Lucy muttered.

"We've since made it a rule..." Chief Moka said. "...to kill those who transform into mindless monsters."

"Even though they _might_ turn back to normal?!" Natsu asked.

"We have to, or they'll kill us all! We've tried capturing them, but they just break free." Chief Moka replied. "As a result..." He breaks down into tears. "...I had to kill my own son." He looks at a picture of his son. "My son, whose mind became that of a demon..."

They all notice the man in the picture. "Th-That man...! Huh?!" Lucy exclaimed. "But, yesterday we...!"

"Shh!" Gray interrupted her. "I figured out why that man vanished. It's because he can't rest in peace."

" _A ghost...?_ " Lucy thinks to herself.

"Please, save this island!" Chief Moka begged. "It's only a matter of time until we all lose our minds and become demons...!"

"We won't let that happen!" Natsu said. "We'll figure something out!"

"There's only one way to lift our curse..." The Chief said. "The moon... Please destroy the moon."

* * *

"The more I look at it, the creepier the moon seems." Happy said, looking out a window at the moon.

"Happy. Hurry and shut the window." Lucy said. "You heard the village chief. We will wind up demons too if we're exposed to the moonlight for too long."

"Man, talk about a tall order." Natsu said.

"Asking us to destroy the moon is a bit much..." Silvio said.

"I'm not even sure how many punches it'd take!" Natsu chuckled.

"You want to destroy it?!" Gray asked.

"What is he thinking, though?" Silvio added.

"Yeah. I don't think there's any wizard who could do it." Lucy said.

"But he hired us to destroy the moon." Natsu stated. "It would tarnish Fairy Tail's name to take a job and then back out on it."

"If we can't do it, we can't do it!" Silvio said. "How would we even get to the moon?!"

"With Happy!" Natsu answered.

"Huh?! Definitely not gonna happen." Happy disagreed.

"He wants us to destroy the moon, but I bet we can find another way to break the curse of we do some investigating." Lucy said. She feels a shirt being thrown at her.

"Walking all day after getting shipwrecked... Man, I'm beat." Silvio said.

"Why are you stripping?" Lucy sweat drops at him.

"All right, then! We explore the island tomorrow!" Natsu said. "Now for sleep!"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy and Natsu jump on their bed.

"We can do our thinking tomorrow." Silvio lies down on his bed.

"Yeah. I'm tired, too. Let's sleep." Lucy rubs her eyes. She sleeps between Natsu and Silvio while they snore out loud. Gray sleeps across the floor, next to their beds. Lucy wakes up in the middle of the night, sitting up on her bed. "Wait, how am I supposed to sleep between this beast and this pervert?!"

* * *

"It's too early..." Natsu groaned.

"It's crazy early in the morning..." Silvio sleepily said, already complaining.

"Who are you blaming for not being able to sleep?!" Lucy complained. "Okay! Let's put our energy into this and get going!

"Aye..." They all groan, not having enough energy in the morning.

" **Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!** " Lucy summons one of her celestial spirits.

"The time is 7:48." Horologium informed.

"Are we really gonna find another way besides destroying the moon?" Natsu asked.

"We have to." Silvio replied. "Besides, we can't destroy it."

"People wouldn't be able to go moon-viewing anymore." Gray added.

"Oh, right! Then there'd be no more limited-time-only Fairy Tail moon-viewing steaks!" Natsu said.

"I can't live without that moon-viewing salted fish!" Happy commented.

"Stop that, you guys. We don't know what's out here. Could you please not shout so loud? She says." Horologium speaks for Lucy.

"Walk in your own." Natsu said.

"Uhh, are you sure you're using your celestial spirits properly?" Silvio asked.

"W-We're dealing with a curse here. Intangible stuff is scary!" Lucy said.

"She says." Horologium added.

"S-Class quests rock! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouted with his arms in the air.

"I'll freeze this stupid curse! There's nothing to be scared of!" Silvio said.

"You guys really are stupid, she says." Horologium said with Lucy sweat dropping. While they are walking, they feel large foot stomps getting closer and closer.

"What's that?" Natsu turns around. They freak out when they see a large beast in front of them. "Wh-What the...?!"

"It's huge!" Silvio commented.

"Beat it up, you guys! She says." Horologium said.

Gray puts his hands together and uses his **Ice Magic**. " **Ice-Make:...Shield!** " He creates a shield in front of them, but the smoke gathers around them.

"H-Hey! What's going on?!" Horologium, speaking for Lucy, asked, not being able to see well because of the smoke. "And when did you get in here?!"

"Aye!" Horologium speaks for Happy. "...They say." Horologium's time is up which makes him disappear back into the celestial world.

"Stinky!" Lucy and Happy cover their noses, disgusted by the smell. The giant beast appears to be a mouse wearing a maid uniform. "A rat?!"

"Natsu! Silvio! Quit lying around!" Gray said.

"They have a strong sense of smell, so..." Happy commented.

"Run!" They all start to run away from the giant mouse.

" **Ice-Make: Floor!** " Gray creates an ice floor which makes the mouse slip and fall.

"Why didn't you do that first?!" Natsu asked.

"Quit complaining! At least he saved us!" Silvio yelled, getting annoyed with Natsu.

Lucy looks around and sees an ancient temple. "Look! There's some sort of building! Let's get inside while we can!"

Natsu and Silvio start to beat up the unconscious mouse. "Yeah! Let's beat it up while we can!"

Lucy and Gray sweat drop at them. "You guys..."

"Wow! This place is big!" Lucy stated.

"It's all busted up!" Natsu commented.

"Just how old _is_ this?" Silvio inquired.

"Huh? What are those?" Natsu asked.

"They're moons." Gray replied. "This place _was_ originally called "Island of the Moon."

"A moon island, a moon curse, and moon emblems..." Lucy tries to put the pieces together in her mind."There's something fishy about these ruins."

"Man, this place is falling apart. Is this floor even safe?" Natsu starts to stomp on the floor.

"Stop that!" Lucy said. The ground crumbles, causing them to fall down.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Silvio screamed while falling down.

* * *

They all land in a secret underground cave. "Hey! You guys okay?!" Natsu asked, looking around.

"No! This is your fault!" Lucy yelled.

"Why don't you ever think about the consequences?! Silvio angrily shouted.

"Happy. Can you fly is all up?" Lucy asked.

"Nope..." Happy replied.

"We're beneath the ruins..." Gray stated.

"It's a secret cave!" Natsu happily said. "Since we're here, let's go exploring!" He flaps his arms around, exploring the cave.

"Hey! Quit running around like crazy!" Silvio angrily shouted at Natsu.

Natsu goes on ahead to explore the cave. He gets distracted when he sees something in front of him.

"Natsu?" Lucy called out.

"Now what?" Silvio sighed.

"What is this?" Natsu asked. They all get surprised when they see a large demon encased in ice, especially Gray.

"Wh-What the...?" Gray stuttered. "Deliora...?!" He walks towards it, surprised to see the demon. "That can't be! What is Deliora doing here?! It's impossible! He can't be here!"

"You know this thing, too?!" Silvio asked.

"It's... It's...!" Gray sweats nervously.

"Gray! Calm down!" Lucy comforts him. "Tell us, what is this thing?"

"Deliora...The demon of destruction..." Gray muttered.

"Demon of construction?" Natsu repeated.

"Destruction." Happy corrected.

"He looks exactly the same as then... What's going on?!" Gray said. Lucy can hear footsteps getting close to them. They hide behind a rock, peeking out to see who is there.

"This is where the voices were coming from." A man with think eyebrows and blue spiky hair said. A dog man is walking besides him. "It's daytime. I'm sleepy..." The dog man growls. "Toby. Have you been soaking in the Moon Drip? You have ears and stuff."

"No! These are decorations! Get it through your head!" Toby angrily shouted.

"I was only teasing you, idiot." The man said.

"You're so mean." Toby said.

"Moon Drip? Could that be the curse? Lucy asked. She notices another person walking in.

"Yuka. Toby. I have sad news." A young woman with pink hair walks in.

"Sherry." Yuka said as Toby greets her.

"Someone beat up Angelica." Sherry said.

"It's just a dumb rat! Don't give it a deluxe name!" Toby angrily shouted.

"She is not a rat! Angelica is a hunter that races through the darkness..." Sherry said. "And... love!"

"Talk about a serious weirdo. Especially with that last thing she said." Lucy commented.

"They're not from this island. They smell different." Natsu stated.

"And they don't seem to be cursed, either." Happy whispered.

"Intruders, huh?" Yuka said.

"Just when the moon's light is nearly gathered, too. How sad." Sherry said. "Let us get rid of the intruders before the Cold Emperor hears of this. Yes, before the moon shows itself..."

"Yeah." Yuka agreed as Toby growls.

"Now that they've seen Deliora, we cannot let them leave alive." Sherry said. "We will give the intruders eternal sleep... In other words, love."

"You mean death." Toby corrected her. They hear a noise from a distance.

"What was that?" Sherry asked.

"Over there!" Yuka and the others run to where the noise was made.

"Good work!" Lucy complimented.

"Aye!" Happy's the one who caused the noise.

"Aww, we should've caught 'em and interrogated 'em!" Natsu said.

"Not yet. Let's check things out a little more first." Lucy said.

"This is starting to get complicated." Nastu complained.

"I wonder who this "Cold Emperor" is..." Happy said.

"Why did they bring Deliora here...?!" Gray inquired. "How did they find where he was sealed, anyway?!"

"Where he was sealed"?" Lucy asked.

"This thing was sealed in an iceberg in a northern continent." Gray explained. "It's an immortal demon that ravaged Isvan region ten years ago... Master Ur, the one who taught me magic, risked her life to seal it away! Dunno what it has to do with the island's curse, but it doesn't belong here!" He clenches his fist in anger. "Cold Emperor... Who are you?! You'll have hell to pay if you try to tarnish Ur's name!" They all stare at the demon encased in ice. "Deliora..." Gray muttered.

"This is the demon your master sealed away?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. No questions about it." Gray replied. "How do you know about this demon, Silvio?"

"An old friend of mines was slaughtered by him." Silvio replied.

"You're saying this was brought here from the northern continent?" Happy asked.

"Could this demon be the cause of this island's curse?!" Lucy wondered.

"It's definitely possible." Gray replied. "This demon _is_ still alive and all..."

"All right!" Natsu prepares himself to fight the demon. "In that case, I'll give it a beat down of my own!"

"Why is brute force the only solution you can ever think of?" Lucy commented.

"Just watch!" Natsu said. Gray turns to Natsu and punches him away.

"Gray hit him!" Happy exclaimed.

"Hey, you...! What the hell was that?!" Natsu shouted, holding his left cheek.

"Stay away from this ice, fire wizard!" Gray snarled.

"You're an idiot, Natsu! Instead of melting the ice, you should eat it!" Silvio walks over to the ice, but gets punched away by Gray as well. Silvio looks at him in confusion.

"Don't even think about eating the ice, Dragon Slayer!" Gray growled. "If the ice melts or gets broken down, Deliora will wake up and no one will be able to stop him!"

"What?! You really think it'd be that easy to melt or break the ice?!" Natsu pointed out.

"No..." Gray muttered.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, putting her hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Hey! That punch was for nothing, then! Man, you're violent!" Natsu shouted.

Punching people out of nowhere... How rude!" Silvio scoffed.

"You're one to talk?" Happy said.

"My master Ur cast a spell called **Iced Shell** on this demon. It's an unmeltable ice." Gray said. "Not even the most powerful explosive flame spells can melt it or a Dragon Slayer of ice can devour this. So why would they carry this off if they knew that?"

"Maybe they don't know. Maybe they're trying to melt it somehow." Lucy said.

"For what, though?!" Gray snapped.

"I-I don't know..." Lucy gets nervous.

"This is all too much. Who would bring Deliora here, and why?" Gray asked.

"That's simple. We go after those guys." Natsu said as Silvio and Lucy agrees with him, but Gray disagrees.

"We'll wait here." Gray said.

"For what?" Happy asked.

"For the moon to come out." Gray replied.

"The moon?! But it's still the middle of the day!" Natsu said. "No way! We'll die of boredom!"

"What is this about, Gray?" Lucy asked.

"I get the strong feeling that the island's curse and Deliora have something to do with the moon. They said something about "moonlight being full gathered soon", too." Gray responded.

"Oh, right." Lucy muttered. " I _am_ curious to know what's happening and what they're up to..."

"I can't sit here! I'm going after them!" Natsu argued. In a split second, he easily falls asleep on the ground, snoring out loud.

"That was fast." Lucy commented.

"Aye." Happy said. They sit down and wait for night time as Natsu continues to sleep.

"Sheesh. He acts purely on instinct, doesn't he?" Lucy rests her head on the palm of her hand.

"Aye. That's how Natsu is." Happy agreed.

"In a way, I'm jealous..." Lucy said.

"Jealous of his idiotic personality?" Silvio teased, sitting against a rock, next to Lucy. Lucy looks at Gray who is sitting alone in front of the encased demon.

" _Ur..._ " Gray remembers about one of his trainings with Ur, in which she inquires if he will be able to keep up with her harsh training. He is determined to keep up no matter how long it will take.

"I know I agreed to wait, but this is so boring..." Lucy complained. "I know!" She thinks of an idea of a way to pass time. " **Open! Gate of the Harp Constellation! Lyra!** " She summons **Lyra** who has an energetic personality.

"Long time, no see, Lucy!" Lyra happily said as Lucy greets her. "Sheesh! You hardly ever call me! I want to help lots more! You're such a meanie!"

"Meanie? I'm only allowed to call you like three days a month." Lucy said.

"Huh? Really?!" Lyra said in shock.

"Another weirdo..." Happy commented.

"So, what should I sing for you today?! Lyra asked.

"Anything. I'll let you decide!" Lucy answered.

"I want a fish song!" Happy requested.

"Okay! Then I'll just sing whatever! Yay!" Lyra said.

"Lyra's a really great singer!" Lucy commented.

"So is Mira. She even sings fish songs for me." Happy added. Lyra plays her harp and starts to sing.

Everyone falls asleep, hearing the beautiful singing. Gray has a tough time keeping his tears in. Gray lets one tear roll down his cheek. Lyra stops singing when they notice Gray crying to himself. "Wha...? Gray?" Lucy asked, worried for him.

"Yeah? What?" Gray asked.

"You were crying..." Happy said.

"Lyra _is_ good at singing about what people are feeling, but..." Lucy stated.

"You were crying." Happy said.

"I was not!" Gray denied.

"I can smell your tears." Silvio commented.

"Sing something happier, Lyra!" Lucy requested.

"Huh?! You should've said so!" Lyra said.

"Now that I think about it, be quiet! What if someone shows up?!" Silvio said.

* * *

They all sleep peacefully underground until they are awaken by a tremor. Lucy wakes up to the sound of the ground shaking. "What's that sound?"

"Is it night?!" Natsu immediately wakes up. A Magic Circle appears above the ice, shining a bright purple ray of light on the demon.

"There's a light..." Lucy pointed out.

"...coming out from the ceiling!" Natsu said.

"Purple light... Is it moonlight?!" Silvio asked.

"What is this?! What's going on?!" Happy asked.

The Magic Circle shines on the ice. "It's shining on Deliora!" Gray pointed out.

"This is no coincidence!" Natsu said.

"Let's go! Find the source of the light!" Gray said. They all go to find where the source of the light is coming from. They go upstairs and see another Magic Circle in the temple. There was a magic circle in the middle of these ruins?!"

"Higher up!" Natsu shouted, running to the outside. They see people gathered around the Magic Circle. "What is that?!"

"Shh!" Lucy quiets him down.

"The moon..." Silvio muttered.

"These guys really are collecting the moon's light?" Natsu indicated.

"And they're shining it on Deliora... But what for?!" Lucy asked.

"It's **Moon Drip** , a Belianse spell." Lyra replied.

"You're still here?!" Lucy asked.

"Ah. So that's what's going on." Lyra said.

"What? What do you mean?" Lucy wonders if Lyra knows what's going on.

"These guys are trying to use Moon Drip to revive that underground demon!" Lyra explained.

"That's impossible! Iced Shell is unmeltable!" Gray stated.

"Moon Drip can melt it. Focuses moon energy can break any spell at all." Lyra said.

"You can't be serious..." Happy said.

"They have no idea how horrific Deliora is!" Gray said as Silvio agrees with him.

"I think Moon Drip is the cause of the phenomenon the islanders believe is a curse." Lyra stated. "Concentrated moon energy can contaminate people's bodies too. That's how powerful this magic is."

"Those bastards...!" Natsu snarled.

"Hold it!" Lucy elbows Natsu under his chin. "Someone's here."

A man with armored boots walks in, wearing a helmet. Gray stares at him like he's seen him before. The man with armor walks ahead with Sherry, Yuka, and Toby behind him.

"Damn. I'm sleepy because we woke up during the day." Yuka complained. "We didn't even find the intruders."

"Were there even any?!" Toby angrily asked.

"It's sad, Cold Emperor." Sherry said. "It appeared that there were intruders during the day, but they got away. I am unfit to speak of love."

"Intruders..." The Cold Emperor said as Gray recognizes his voice.

"So he's the Cold Emperor?!" Natsu asked.

"He sure looks high and mighty, especially with that weird mask!" Lucy said.

"Really? I think it's cool!" Happy added.

"Is Deliora's revival still incomplete?" The Cold Emperor asked.

"From the look of it, it will be today or tomorrow..." Sherry replied.

"Which one?!" Toby asked.

"At long last..." The Cold Emperor said. "As for the intruders... I've come to far to be interfered with now."

"Yes. The only people on this island are in the village on the outskirts." Sherry

"Go eradicate the village." The Cold Emperor ordered. They all understand his orders.

"The villagers have nothing to do with this!" Lucy said.

"Got no choice, then...!" Natsu scowled.

"I'm not fond of blood, but..." The Emperor said.

"That voice..." Gray muttered. "No... It can't be...!"

"All right! I'm sick of sneaking around!" Natsu yelled. He swells up his fire, exploding everywhere. " _We're_ the ones who came to interfere!" Everybody turn their attention to the angry fire dragon slayer. Natsu chuckles to himself, ready to fight them.

"Urgh! He always has to play it by ear!" Lucy said.

"What should I do? Sing?" Lyra joyfully asked.

"You can go back." Lucy gets irritated with her.

"Aww, you're no fun." Lyra whined as Lucy makes her disappear back to the Celestial World.

"That emblem! He's from Fairy Tail!" Sherry pointed out.

"I see. So the villagers asked the guilds for help." Yuka indicated.

"What are you doing? Go and eradicate the village." The Emperor ordered. "Those who stand in the way, and those who concocted said scheme... They're all the enemy."

"Why?!" Natsu angrily runs towards the Emperor

"Why, you...!" Gray runs as well. "Stop your stupid ceremony or whatever this instant!" He uses his **Ice Magic** to attack them. The Cold Emperor dodges the attack and uses his **Ice Magic** to counter attack.

"He uses ice too?!" Happy asked. Gray angrily glares at the emperor.

"Lyon!" Gray screamed, shouting the Emperor's real name.

"Lyon?" Lucy mumbled.

"Damn you... Do you even realize what you're doing?!" Gray asked, yelling at the Emperor for his actions.

"It's been a while, Gray." The Emperor greeted.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Gray asked.

"To think that _you_ were one of the wizards the villagers called here..." The Cold Emperor, Lyon, said. "Did you come for here knowingly? Or was it sheer coincidence? Not that it makes any difference..."

"An acquaintance of yours, Cold Emperor Lyon?" Yuka asked.

"Get going. I can handle this myself." Lyon ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" They all disappear in thin air.

"Oh, no you don't!" Natsu charges after them.

"Stop, Natsu! Don't move!" Gray said. Lyon freezes Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out.

"Happy! Take Lucy out of here!" Silvio said.

"Wait...!" Lucy flies in the air with Happy carrying her. Gray attacks Lyon while he uses a shield to protect himself.

"Damn! I can't move!" Natsu struggles to move. "Silvio! Eat this ice off of me!"

"I don't want to eat ice that tastes like you." Silvio refused.

 **(In the sky)**

"Happy! You're going to abandon Natsu?!" Lucy asked.

"He's surrounded by a type of magic that chills empty space!" Happy replied. "We would've turned into ice next if we had stayed there!"

"But if we don't help Natsu, he'll...!" Lucy stated.

"Who'll save the village if we all get beaten?!" Happy starts to get teary.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were fighting back the urge to help him..." Lucy said. "I'm sure Natsu will be fine! Ice is nothing to a Salamander! And plus, Silvio is there, too! He can just eat the ice like nothing!"

"Aye!" Happy flies towards the village.

 **(On the ground)**

"So you created an opening for the girl and cat to escape..." Lyon said. "No matter. I doubt those two can stop Sherry and the others."

"I wouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail wizards if I were you!" Natsu shouted. Gray kicks Natsu away causing him to roll off the mountain. "What's the big idea, Gray?!"

"Silvio, go after Natsu and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." Gray ordered.

"Don't order me around me like that!" Silvio said, going after Natsu. Gray and Lyon argue over Ur's legacy, Lyon unmasks himself and shuts Gray up by saying that he was the one who killed Ur.

* * *

Natsu is stuck in the ground, struggling to get off. Silvio watches him in amusement not bothering to help him. Natsu uses his **Fire Magic** to get above ground.

"Gray! You jerk! I'll get you for this!" Natsu angrily yelled. "Why didn't you help me, Silvio?!"

"I don't like helping anybody." Silvio said as Natsu growls at him.

"Anyway, why the heck can't my fire melt this ice?!" Natsu tries to melt the ice.

"It's difficult to melt ice with any kind of fire." Silvio commented.

"I have no time for this! I gotta hurry to the village!" Natsu struggles to walk towards the village. "Crap! It's hard to run like this!"

"Will you pick up the pace?" Silvio teased, a couple steps ahead of him.

"Shut up!" Natsu screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pirate ship approaches, with all the sailors defeated. Erza is shown to be the culprit of such coercion, and orders the captain to take her to Galuna Island, and after she states she has to punish someone, all the sailors vow to follow her anywhere.

* * *

Concurrently the battle between Lyon and Gray truly starts, and after fighting for sometime Lyon comes out victorious.

* * *

 **Two chapters in one day!**

 **I only own my OC. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima. Creds to wiki.**

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~J.**


	10. Natsu & Silver vs Yuka & Toby

**Episodes 13 and beginning of 14.**

* * *

Gray is defeated by Lyon. He is reminded of one of his training sessions with Ur in which he was in the exactly same pitiful, defeated condition. Ur's words of encouragement are echoed into Natsu, who is standing over him.

"Wake up, Gray!" Natsu shouted.

"How lame... You got butt-whupped good." Silver said in disappointment.

"Natsu... Silver... Why are you guys here?" Gray asked.

"I didn't know which direction the village was, so I climbed back up to a high spot." Natsu replied.

"Sorry it took a while, snowball over here takes forever to walk." Silver joked around.

"Shut up, stripper!" Natsu yelled. "Over there! Let's head out." Natsu grabs Gray by the collar.

"Wait! I can walk..." Gray said. "Where's Lyon?"

"Dunno. No one's here." Natsu replied.

"The ceremony's over, too." Silver added. Gray gets weaker as Natsu carries him over his iced body.

"Crap! If Lucy's in trouble, it's our fault!" Gray is reminded of the moment when Ur prohibited him from battling Deliora.

"Natsu..." Gray weakly said. Natsu listens carefully to what Gray has to say. "I have no right to say anything to you. No right at all." Gray starts to cry.

"You gonna sit there mopin' all day 'cause you lost, Gray?!" Natsu screamed. "We're Fairy Tail, dammit! The guild that doesn't know the meaning of the word "stop!" We only know how to keep running forward!"

"Enough with the inspiring words, we need to get back to the village." Silver said.

"Goddammit! It's _really_ hard to run like this!" Natsu complained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy and Happy have reached the village. They inform the villagers of Lyon's team that they believe is responsible for their transformation into demons. At first she thinks they could fight them, because they have more numbers, but in fact, less mages. The villagers are not sure of this plan and Lucy hatches an idea. Chief Moka arrives, stating that he doesn't care about the enemies and demands for the moon to be destroyed. He is later taken away to be calmed by the villagers. The time comes for Lucy to put her plan into work, so she summons Virgo and orders her to make a pitfall. Happy eventually tells her that she is an idiot for thinking anyone will fall for that trap, but she is confident of her plan, even in the face of nearly everyone's disapproval.

"Lucy-san, someone is coming!" One of the villagers informed her.

"They're here already? Open the gate!" Lucy ordered. "Now, come to mama." As the gate opens, they see Natsu carrying Gray and Silver heading their way.

"Everyone, you okay?" Natsu shouted from the distance. They are all surprised to see the three.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Lucy tries to stop them. Natsu and Silver look at them weird. "I said stop! Stop!"

"Whoa there." Natsu and Silver immediately stop in front of the pitfall, but they do not know it's there. Lucy sighs of relief. "What's this?" They each take a step forward, causing them to fall in the pitfall.

"There was someone who actually fell for it." One of the villagers stated.

"Didn't expect that." Another villager said.

"Failure!" Lucy scolds to herself.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who the hell put a hole here?!" Natsu asked.

"Lucy, obviously!" Happy replied.

"I knew it!" Natsu shouted.

"You've got it all wrong!" Lucy shakes her head.

"I'm glad the three of you are safe though!" Happy said in relief.

"There's nothing to be glad about! Gray's outta commission!" Silver stated.

"He got beat by the masked guy?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looks at himself and realizes that the ice is broken. "The ice came off! Even though fire didn't work?"

"R-Right, just like I planned!" Lucy tries to play it off.

"Perhaps the magic had weakened due to the distance between the caster and the victim." Virgo said.

"All right!" Natsu cheers to himself. The villagers carefully lie Gray down and take him to go treat his wounds.

"Great, but... They still haven't shown up yet?" Natsu asked about Lyon and the others.

"True, they're taking their time." Lucy said. "Even though they left for the village before you guys did, and yet you guys got here first."

"Yeah. And it really took me a while too." Natsu said.

"Not to mention the ice ball." Silver commented.

"Now's our chance! Cover the hold back up, hurry!" Lucy still believes in her plan.

"You're still goin' for the pitfall plan?" Natsu asked, annoyed with her.

"What's that?!" One of the villagers points to the sky as they look up. "There's a flying rat!"

"What's that bucket?" A villager asked.

"From the sky?! My pitfall's pointless!" Lucy said, disappointed.

Riding on top of the rat are Sherry, Yuka, and Toby. One drop falls, heading downwards to Lucy. "Jelly?"

"Lucy!" Natsu pushes her out of the way. The drop happens to be strong acid. "What the heck is that dangerous smell?!"

"The bucket is filled with _that_?!" The villager startsto panic when they discover that the bucket is full of acidic jelly. "They're gonna pour it everywhere!" Sherry asks Angelica to drop the bucket who does so.

"How are we supposed to defend against _this_?!" Lucy starts to panic.

"Everyone gather into the village center!" Natsu ordered. "Silver, freeze the ones that head your way!" Silver agrees to his plan. "Happy, let's fly!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy takes Natsu and flies him into the air.

"I won't leave! I won't leave Bobo's grave!" Chief Moka refused.

"Village Chief! Understand how you feel, but...!" One of the villagers said.

"The flames of my right hand and the flames of my left hand! Put them together, and...!" Natsu's hand light on fire, clashing them together. "This'll blow you away! **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** " He throws the large fire ball at the jelly.

"He disappeared it!" Yuka said.

"He's a fire wizard!" Sherry indicated. All the jelly gets blown outwards, so the center is safe. Silver freezes the drops that fell in the center, protecting everyone. One of the jelly drops hits the grave where the chief is, but luckily Virgo saves him.

"Here's the village chief, ready for punishment." Virgo said.

"The village... It's all been dissolved..." A villager said. "This is terrible..."

"Is anyone hurt?" Another villager asked.

"Bobo's grave..." Chief Moka is surprised and glad to see his son's grave still standing. Yuka kicks it over as they approach the villagers.

"The Cold Emperor's enemies must all be expelled." Sherry said. "We were trying to show some mercy by making your deaths quick..." She is disappointed that they didn't expelled the villagers. "...but it seems there's going to be much bloodshed after all."

"Approximately fifty villagers. Three wizards. About fifteen minutes, I'd say." Yuka said.

"Let's do it!" Natsu positions himself in a fighting pose.

"Yeah!" Silver and Lucy agreed, preparing themselves to fight.

"I'm here, too! That makes four wizards!" Happy pointed out.

"How dare they! How dare they ruin Bobo's grave...!" Chief Moka gets angry at the people who broke his son's grave. "They'll pay for this!" The villagers try to calm their chief down by taking him away.

"I'll help, too." Gray gets up, but still feels weak.

"Gray! You're conscious!" Lucy said, surprised to see Gray standing up.

"Get outta here. You'll only get in the way." Natsu coldly said.

"Natsu... Please...!" Gray gets punched in the abdomen by Natsu.

"Just lie down again. You're hurt." Natsu said as Gray gets unconscious again.

"Why...?" Lucy asked, wondering why Natsu punched Gray out of consciousness.

"It's Natsu's way of showing compassion." Silver replied.

"Gray's still in no condition to fight." Happy added.

"Is that the bond shared in Fairy Tail?" Lucy questioned. A villager carries Gray on his shoulder. "Please look after Gray."

"You can count on us." The villager said. "All right! Let's go!"

"There's no escape. The Cold Emperor ordered that everyone shall be eliminated." Sherry said. "Angelica." Angelica jumps in the air and flies after the villagers.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail too, you know!" Lucy yelled. She accidentally grabs onto one of Angelica's paws. "Wha...?! I was so into the moment that I grabbed on!"

"She might be stupid after all!" Happy commented.

"Too stupid!" Natsu added.

"Stop, will you?! Quit messing with the villagers!" Lucy punches Angelica's paw.

"Who are you?!" Sherry gets annoyed with her.

"How about this, then?!" Lucy tickles Angelica's paw.

"That will never work." Sherry said. Angelica starts to laugh causing her tail to stop spinning. "What are you doing?! If you stop your tail...!"

"I did it!" Lucy exclaimed. "Wahh! I'm falling too!" They crash to the ground as Natsu and Silver sweat drop at them.

"That's gonna tick him off." Yuka stated.

"I am not ticked off!" Toby snapped.

"Not you." Yuka commented.

"Think she's okay?" Silver asked.

"Hopefully it didn't crush her." Natsu said.

"She's be dead is it did. I'm gonna go check!" Happy flies away to check on Lucy.

"Right! Thanks!" Natsu said. "Meanwhile, we'll take care of business here!" Natsu and Silver charge at Yuka and Toby. Silver head butts Toby while Natsu blows his fire at Yuka.

"Such ferocious flames." Yuka blocks Natsu's flame with his **Wave Magic**. "Are you the Fairy Tail Salamander and Sub-Zero I've heard so much about?" Natsu looks at Toby who gets up perfectly fine. "We once belonged to a drowned wizard guild, too. This won't be easy as you think. Does the Lamia Scale wizard guild ring any bells? Yes, the guild Iron Rock Jura belongs-"

Natsu shoots flames out of his hands directly at Yuka and Toby. "D-Don't you have the manners to listen until someone is done talking?!" Yuka asked.

"I don't care." Natsu said. "I don't care what guild you're from or who you're partners with. You're going after our client and interfering with out work. You're an enemy of Fairy Tail, in other words. That's more than enough reason to fight." Nastu and Silver give him death glares.

"Toby. Deal with Sub-Zero. I can take care of Salamander on my own." Yuka ordered.

"Ready?" Natsu grinned.

"Yeah." Silver agreed. Toby takes out his **Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish** and slices at Silver who dodges most of the attacks.

"Wave!" Yuka extends his hand out at Natsu.

"I'll destroy that stupid thing!" Natsu fails to dodge to attack.

"Natsu!" Silver called out, dodging all the strikes from Toby.

"Oh? I'm impressed you recognized its properties." Yuka smirked. Natsu blows fire out of his mouth, but Yuka nullifies it. "The pulses produced by my hand neutralize every manner of magic. In short, it's magic impenetrable by magic."

"So that's why it felt like my fire couldn't block his attacks!" Natsu wipes his cheek.

"I specialized in anti-wizard work when I was in Lamia Scale." Yuka explained. "I take it you understand why. Because all wizards are powerless before me!" He throws wave boosts at Natsu, but he dodges them quickly.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" Natsu attempts to punch Yuka, but the wave gets in his way.

"I already told you. My waves nullify magic." Yuka repeated.

"That's no big deal, then! I just won't use magic!" Natsu evilly grinned. He gets his hand through the wave. "See! I broke through!" The wave electrifies Natsu's hand, causing pain to him.

"Plunging your bare hand into a vortex of magic energy is truly reckless." Yuka said. "It'll get blown off." Natsu ignores his warnings and gets his whole head inside the wave.

"Wha...?! He's sticking his whole body inside!" Toby said, getting distracted by Natsu. Silver lands a punch at his face.

"Maybe magic can't break through your wall, but brute strength can!" Natsu laughed.

"This guy's crazy!" Toby still gets distracted by Natsu.

"But what are you planning to do now, Salamander?" Yuka asked. "You can't use magic inside the wave!"

"But I can use it outside! Thanks for the advice! **Fire Dragon's...** " Natsu uses his elbow for a boost.

"You're using your magic as a booster to increase your fist's strength?!" Yuka asked in shock.

" **...Flame Elbow!** " Natsu punches Yuka away. "That's one down!" He looks over at Silver who is dodging most of Toby's attacks.

"There's a special secret to these nails!" Toby said.

"Poison?" Silver guessed, not amused.

"How did you know?" Toby asked. "Y-You're one hell of a wizard..."

"Oh, man. You're a moron." Silver said.

Toby quickly strikes at Silver. "Don't call me a moron!"

"Whoa!" Silver jumps back.

"One scratch from these and you're paralyzed! All you can do is wait for death!" Toby yelled.

"Hurry up, Silver!" Natsu impatiently waits for him to end the battle.

"I know!" Silver shouted. He turns to Toby, thinking of an idea. "Wait, hold on! You got something right here." Silver points to his forehead. Toby checks his forehead, accidentally punctures himself.

"Oh, that feels kinda nice..." Toby falls backwards, unconscious.

"He really is a moron." Natsu said as Silver agrees with him. "These guys sure are mean." He picks up Bobo's grave and puts it back into place. "But the village and its people will go back to normal. I swear it! I will avenge you!"

* * *

Inside the ruins, a masked figure asks Lyon why he didn't finish off Gray. He responds that he has no taste for bloodshed despite having ordered the entire village wiped out. However, he doesn't forget to say that if Gray confronts him again, he will show no mercy.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lucy wakes up to a crying Sherry. She cries as she expresses her sorrow about how Lyon won't love her and also because Angelica is hurt. Lucy doesn't seem fazed by this and the cat fight begins. Sherry creates a **Doll Attack: Wood Doll** and Lucy summons **Taurus** who breaks the tree in one shot. However, Sherry reveals that Celestial Spirit Mages are at a disadvantage before her, since she can control the Celestial Spirits themselves.

Taurus unwillingly changes sides and attacks Lucy. He apologizes to her and feels ashamed, but Taurus simply cannot control himself. Sherry makes Taurus attack, while Lucy tries to make him reason. She reminds him of the day they made their contract and his promise to protect her. This makes him gain a little more control and Lucy, because of sheer will and her growing Magic Power, forces Taurus' Gate to close. This makes her more confident than ever and she gets ready to fight using Sherry with her whip.

As their battle, continues Lucy comes out as the winner. However, in the last moment Sherry calls for Angelica to avenge her, and Lucy is unable to move. Lucy is saved in the last moment by Erza, who has just arrived at the island. Lucy tries to act casual with her, but it doesn't work. Erza also captures Happy, and when Lucy tries to explain the situation to Erza, she threatens her with a sword. She states that she didn't come for a mission; she came to punish some rule breakers. She also accuses them of betraying the master, and states that they will not get out of this unscathed.

* * *

 **Three chapters in one day!**

 **I only own my OC. Creds to wiki. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	11. Gray vs Lyon

**Episodes 14, 15, and part of 16.**

* * *

The following morning, Gray wakes up; he is informed of the village's destruction and is directed to Lucy's room. There, he finds Lucy and Happy bound by Erza, who scolds him for partaking this mission along with Silver. She orders him to look for Natsu and Silver and leave, but Gray, like Lucy before him, mentions the state of the village, but Erza responds with a cold "So?"

* * *

"Crap. I overslept. I'd just come up with a great idea, too..." Natsu yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I'm not responsible for you." Silver replied. They stand in front of the ruins.

"All right! Time to get started!" Natsu clenches his fist while looking up at the ruins.

* * *

Gray continues to defend his case, but Erza is a stubborn as ever, and doesn't care. Gray then discloses that he misjudged her, to which Erza responds by summoning her sword. She threatens that if he breaks the guild's rules he won't get away with it, but Gray replies that this the path he chose, and leaves. Erza then decides to help him, but reminds them that they won't get out of their punishment.

* * *

Toby and Lyon are seen in his improvised throne room. They discuss his defeat to Fairy Tail when Zalty enters the room. He announces the arrival of Erza, and also the fact that the ritual must end tonight. When Lyon claims he will not be defeated, Zalty also informs he will fight. While they talk, fire explodes from the floor.

Natsu and Silver are seen tilting the ruins. Natsu uses his breath attack to break through the floors. They all look beneath him and see the Dragon Slayers.

"I usually destroy stuff without realizing it; trying to destroy it on purpose is actually pretty tough!" Natsu laughs to himself.

"You do everything on purpose." Silver said, throwing his shirt somewhere.

"And you take off your clothes on purpose!" Natsu yelled back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lyon asked.

"We turned the building. Now the moonlight won't shine on the demon below!" Natsu explained.

"You...! How dare you...!" Lyon snarled. "Curse you, Fairy Tail!"

"I'm lost... I have no idea what's going on..." Toby asked, confused about the situation.

"It appears they have titled this building. By destroying half the support pillars below, they were able to tilt the ruins, thereby preventing the moonlight from reaching Deliora." Zalty explained. "I assume that was his strategy. I guess they're sharper than they look."

"Enough of your blabbing!" Natsu flies off the ground with his fire.

"Fire from his feet?" Lyon pointed out.

"Yeah! Fire comes all outta his body!" Toby stated. Natsu charges at Lyon, head butting him in the abdomen. Lyon's body shatters into ice pieces.

"What?! A fake?!" Natsu looks behind him and sees the real Lyon.

" **Ice-Make: Eagle**!" Lyon spawn eagles. "You can't dodge them in the air!"

Silver jumps in front of Natsu, using his breath attack. After the smoke disappears, Silver catches one in his mouth, munching on the ice to regenerate his Magic Power. "Not the best I've tasted, but it'll do."

Nastu spits fire from both of his feet and starts swinging them around.

"Such ridiculous magic...!" Lyon commented.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu aims at the front.

" **Ice Dragon's Roar!** " Silver aims behind Lyon. Zalty opens the ground beneath the two Dragon Slayers, making them fall and saving Lyon.

"You were quite lucky, Cold Emperor." Zalty said.

"Could we keep the fact they got me on the down-low...?" Half of Toby's body is burnt while the other is shivering under the ice.

"What did you do?" Lyon asked, furious that Zalty interrupted their fight.

"Whatever do you mean?" Zalty asked in return.

"Don't play dumb. It was your magic that caused the floor to crumble." Lyon stated.

"You could tell? You're truly impressive, Cold Emperor." Zalty complimented. "But please understand. We cannot afford to lose you before Deliora is revived."

"You're suggesting those measly flames and snowflakes could've beaten me?" Lyon asked, releasing his Magic Power. He freezes the room in the temple. "Begone. I will take care of them myself." He looks down at Natsu and turns around to see Silver. "I am Cold Emperor Lyon, the only wizard capable of defeating the Deliora. Letting these brats give me trouble would tarnish my name."

"Oh, my..." Zalty sighed.

"Defeat Deliora?!" Silver asked.

Meanwhile, the others are running towards the ruins.

"He's practically halfway defeated as it is!" Natsu said. "You actually wanna break him out of the ice and fight him? You're messed up, that's for sure."

"It is all to surpass Ur..." Lyon said. He attacks with **Ice-Make: Eagle**. "And to have the rest of my dreams!" Natsu dodges his attacks while Silver scans them, trying to see which one he should eat.

"Then why don't you just fight Ur personally?!" Natsu asked.

"Haven't you heard? Ur is long dead!" Lyon responded. Nastu remembers when Gray told them that Ur sealed her life away.

"You mean she died along that...?" Silver asked.

"That's right. It was Gray's fault, too!" Lyon creates an eagle behind Natsu. Silver defends Natsu from the attack with his arm. Silver drops down on one knee, taking the damage, but has no effect.

"Silver!" Natsu called out.

"It's alright! Ice doesn't work on me!" Silver gets back up.

Natsu furiously turns to Lyon. "I dunno what happened in the past. But what you're trying to do now is causing trouble for a lot of people. I'm going to bring you to your senses..." He lights his hand on fire. "...with a scorching-hot scolding!"

* * *

Gray explains about Lyon's behavior to Erza, Lucy, and Happy. He states that by defeating Deliora he would defeat Ur, but what Lyon doesn't know is that Ur is still alive. Gray's past with his mentor, Ur, and fellow student, Lyon, is revealed.

* * *

Lucy and the rest look at the titled temple, wondering how and why it's titled. They all assume it was Natsu and Silver. Out of nowhere, some priests attack them. Erza lets Gray to go and settle things with Lyon while they fight the enemies. Natsu and Silver are still fighting Lyon.

* * *

Gray recalls his past as he runs.

* * *

"Man, there's no end to this!" Just give up already, slanty-eyes!" Natsu said.

"Your eyes aren't much different." Lyon spat back.

"Let's finish this!" Natsu's fist turns into flames.

"I just want this fight to end." Silver sighed as his fist turned into ice.

"Amusing." Lyon uses his Magic as well. The fight gets interrupted by a crack in the wall.

"What the...?" Natsu looks at the cracked wall. The wall breaks open and Gray appears.

"Gray!" Natsu and Silver stare at him in shock.

"Natsu. Silver. Let me deal with him." Gray said.

"What?! He's already beaten you once before!" Natsu refused.

"This will be the end of it. There won't be a next time." Gray said.

"You're rather confident of yourself." Lyon said.

"Ur died ten years ago because of me." Gray admitted it. "But I can't let you get away with hurting my comrades, harming the village, and trying to melt that ice. We will accept our punishment together, Lyon." Gray puts one arm over the other, one palm facing up and the other down.

"That stance...! **Iced Shell**?!" Lyon immediately recognizes the pose.

" **Iced Shell**?" Natsu asked. He recalls his memories about Gray and Lyon talking about Ur and Iced Shell.

"Have you gone mad?!" Lyon asked.

"Return the villagers to their original forms this minute!" Gray demanded. "And then take your accomplices and leave!" A Magic Circle appears under Gray. "This is the last chance I'll give you!"

"I see. So you're using that spell as a bluff. What nonsense." Lyon scoffed. Gray releases his Magic even more.

"I'm serious." Gray said.

"You...!" Lyon tries to block the attack.

"G-Gray!" Silver called out.

"The fact Ur died because of me will never change no matter how much time passes. I have to take responsibility for it at some point. I'm going to do it here. I've been prepared to die..." He glares at Lyon with a serious face. "...for the last ten years!"

"Are you serious?!" Lyon asked.

"Answer me, Lyon!" Gray shouted. "Will we both die or will we both live?!"

"Do it. You don't have the courage to die. You can't possibly have it!" Lyon answered.

"Sorry. You're wrong." Gray said.

"Gray!" Natsu and Silver shout for their comrade.

" _Natsu... Silver... Erza... Everyone in Fairy Tail... I leave the rest to you... Sorry, but it's time for me to go._ " Gray thinks to himself, finally making his exit. " _This is... the end!_ " He releases more Magic Power. " **Iced...** "

"You idiot!" Natsu punches Gray.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled.

"You break into my fight spouting "responsibility?" Give me a break!" Natsu said. "Don't be takin' my kill!"

"Your kill?" Gray asked.

"I'm the one that's gonna beat him!" Natsu said.

"Hey, Natsu! I'm the one who's gonna beat him!" Silver shouted.

"And did I ever agree on that?" Natsu asks Silver.

"Why you little..." Silver growled.

"You wanna go?" Natsu asked, grinning at him. Natsu and Silver start to fight. Gray interrupts the Dragon Slayers by getting in between them.

"I have to be the one that finishes him off! I'm prepared to die!" Gray shouted, grabbing onto Natsu's scarf.

Natsu grabs Gray's wrist. "Since when is dying finishing a battle? Well? Ain't that just running away, huh?!" The temple starts to shake. "W-What's that?"

Outside, Lucy, Erza, and Happy are fighting against the priests. They too witness the re-tutoring of the ruins to its original form, which is shown to be Zalty's doing.

"What the heck?!" Natsu pounds on the floor, angry and annoyed.

"Now the light of the moon will land on Deliora again!" Gray amused.

"Sorry for the interruption." Zalty runs into the room.

"Zalty, is this your doing?" Lyon asked.

"The moon will be out soon, so I returned the temple so to normal." Zalty informed.

"What the heck is he?" Gray asked.

"After all the hard work titling it!" Silver complained.

"How'd you fix it back up?" Natsu shouted. Zalty turns to them and begins laughing. "How did you fix it back up?!"

Zalty ignores Natsu and turns to Lyon. "I suppose we should begin the Moon Drip ceremony." He then runs away.

"Ignored?!" Natsu scoffed. "Oh, it's _on_ , masked man!" Natsu chases after Zalty, leaving the room. "Hold it, bub!" Gray calls after Natsu, but he continues to run.

"Idiot... We're gonna go take care of that bastard. You handle things here!" Silver leaves the rest to Gray. "You lost last time, and it's a disgrace." Gray agrees with him. "Not for you. Show him how **Ice Magic** is supposed to be used."

"I know." Gray agreed.

"For all of Fairy Tail!" They both shouted, smiling at each other.

Gray then asks Lyon what he would do, if **Iced Shell** hit, to which Lyon replies that he would take it, since he has comrades with the same goal as him. Gray then tries to persuade Lyon to leave Deliora be and tells him the truth about Ur. Unfortunately, Lyon already knows this and unleashes a blitz attack on Gray. He puts down everything Gray says, which makes Gray furious. He punches Lyon into the wall, and states that he is don't trying to save him. They decide to fight barehanded, without Magic, but since Gray is injured, Lyon gains the upper hand.

* * *

"Hold it right there, you masked-bastard!" Nastu shouted, chasing after Zalty, with Silver behind him. "How did you fix the ruins?!" He asks once more. Zalty stops running and breaks the ground above them. "You think that's work on me?! Zalty puts the pieces back to together and fixes the ground.

"As you can see, that is how I returned the ruins back how they were." Zalty performed.

"What kind of magic is that?" Natsu asked.

"One of the Lost Magics. Magic is so powerful and with such grave side-effects that they have been erased from history itself." Zalty explained.

"From history?" Silver questioned.

"Your **Dragon Slayer Magic** is also so." Zalty said.

"Ours?" Natsu asked, confused about it. "He disappeared! Where'd he go? Damn it!" Natsu yelled, pounding on the floor. Silver easily gets annoyed with Nastu, wanting to strangle him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray and Lyon keep fighting. He remembers about Natsu's encouragements about not giving up a fight. This makes him get up and determinedly punched Lyon into the wall. He continues to beat down Lyon, getting the hang of it.

* * *

Outside, Lucy, Erza, and Happy realize that the priests aren't Mages like them and can be defeated easily. Erza wants Lucy to finish them, so she summons **Cancer** , he acts loyal to Erza which makes Lucy annoyed. Cancer goes and defeats every priest in the battlefield.

* * *

In the meantime, Lyon gets up, humiliated, uses Magic to attack Gray, who seems this unfair since they agreed to fight barehanded. Lyon states that he doesn't care, because Deliora will soon be revived. Gray then confesses the Dragon Slayers' strength.

* * *

Zalty stands in front of the demon "Finally."

"Found you!" Natsu gets closer to Zalty who turns around. "Let's start by burning you to a crisp!" Natsu punches him with a fire fist.

Zalty dodges him, jumping on a rock. "Those are some fine fighting words. But... How did you know I was here?"

"I've got a good nose." Natsu replied. "And you smell like women's perfume for some reason..." Silver finally catches up to Natsu who ran a couple steps ahead of him. "About time you came!"

"Shut up! You run too fast!" Silver huffed.

"You should've picked up the pace!" Natsu teased.

"Bastard..." Silver growled.

Zalty laughs out loud, catching both of their attentions. "You see, I must ensure Deliora is resurrected no matter what."

"Just give it up already! It's not going to happen." Natsu chuckled.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Zalty asked.

"Gray will blow that guy away, and I'll blow you away." Natsu responded. "One million times. And that'll be that."

"We'll see..." Zalty turns around to see the Moon Drip being performed.

"Who is above doing the ceremony?!" Natsu asked.

"With just a single person the moon drip effect is quite weak... But we've already gathers plenty of moonlight. Just a tiny bit more, and... See?" The ice in which Deliora is encased starts melting.

"Oh, crap!" Natsu and Silver shouted, shaking in fear.

"The ice is melting off Deliora!" Silver pointed.

"I have to do something about the guy on top!" Natsu starts running to the top to stop the guy doing the ritual.

Zalty stops him by breaking the ground beneath Natsu. "I will not let you escape. Chasing after me was a mistake, you see. My little 'Salamander...'"

Silver chuckles under his breath. "He called you 'little'."

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted with his head on fire.

 _ **Outside...**_

The priests remove their masks and Erza realizes that they are the survivors of Deliora's attack from Brago.

 _ **In the cave...**_

Zalty laughs out loud but gets interrupted by Natsu. Natsu starts attacking him with his **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**. Silver uses his **Ice Magic** to add onto the missing parts and stop the melting. Zalty jumps back, landing on a rock. "You sure about that? If you use fire magic here, it will accelerate the ice melting off Deliora! Plus, a different type of ice magic won't help." Natsu kicks him off the rock.

"If you could've use fire magic to melt the ice, then you wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble! It'll be fastest to beat you here, then smash the guy up on top." Natsu stated.

"I am surprised at how quickly you can think on your feet in the midst of a battle." Zalty said. Silver continues to use his **Ice Magic** to stop the melting.

* * *

The ruins start to shake which means the ceremony is almost finished. Lyon tells Gray of everything they did in order to achieve this. Gray thinks it's pointless, and when Lyon chastises him for playing in some guild, he simply counters by saying he followed Ur's advice of finding more powerful Mages in the west. He recalls his first day at Fairy Tail, when the Master told him that Ur's condition was eternal. He then proclaims his disgust at Lyon's actions, who can only see his ambitions. He attacks, but Gray disarms him, and blocks his **Ice-Make: Snow Tiger** using his **Ice-Make: Prison**. The tiger cannot release itself from Gray's cage, which Gray explains that it's because Lyon's creatures are out of balance, having been created with one hand. He then uses his **Ice-Make: Ice Cannon** to finish Lyon off.

* * *

As he does, a roaring noise fills the air. Deliora's eyes grow bright red and breaks through the ice.

"Here it comes!" Zalty shouted. Natsu and Silver cover their ears as they stare at Deliora. Secretly, Silver shakes in fear as he sees the demon in front of him.

Gray recalls his past as he hears Deliora's roar. Gray's only choice of defeating it is through **Iced Shell**.

* * *

 **Hoped you enjoy! Source: FT wiki. Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	12. Deliora's Awakening

**Episodes 16, 17, and 18.**

* * *

Deliora awakens as the ice melts off. The roar vibrates the throughout the island, terrifying everyone. "Finally, the time has come!" Zalty exclaimed.

Erza states that since the Moon Drip is still ongoing, it hasn't been completely freed. She races towards the peak of the ruins, meaning to interrupt the ceremony in order to stop its progress.

Zalty laughs to himself as he sees Deliora being freed. "Damn it! I ain't got time to waste... I'll finish you off quick!" Natsu snarled. Zalty hits Natsu with a flying Orb.

"I can manipulate this as well, my little Salamander..." Zalty flies the Orb around the cave.

"Just try me!" Natsu gets up. As the Orb flies into him, Natsu destroys it with a punch. Zalty restores it and hits Natsu with it. "It fixed itself again!"

"I can control the time of objects. In other words, I can return the crystal to a time before it was broken." Zalty explained.

"Time? I can't believe that." Natsu scoffed.

" **Time Arc** is a magic that has been erased from history. In other words, it's one of the Lost Magics. Next, shall I progress the crystal's time into the future?" Zalty attacks Natsu with the Orb.

"Natsu!" Silver called out, trying to add ice onto Deliora. Natsu tries it break once more, but it keeps restoring itself.

"It won't work." Zalty said.

Natsu prepares another punch, but the Orb stops. "It stopped!"

"I can also stop its time, see." Zalty demonstrated.

"But it looks like it won't work on humans." Natsu said.

"Well, don't you have the sharp eyes." Zalty said. "It is accurate to say that it will not work in living creatures. That is exactly why I cannot simply reverse time on the ice that is Ur." Zalty responded.

"Honestly, I don't get you. So you're going to resurrect this thing only to let Lyon defeat it. Lyon might be happy with that, but what's in it for his friends?" Natsu asked.

"Who knows? I only joined them all quite recently." Zalty added.

"Then what about you?" Natsu asked. "What are you really after?"

"Oh my...I can't slip anything by you, can I?" Zalty laughed. "Reitei-sama... Or rather that spoiled brat could never defeat Deliora in the first place!"

"Wait, that's really dangerous!" Natsu said. "So you'd defeat it yourself?"

"Of course not. I want to make it mine." Zalty said. "There exist techniques to control even immortal beasts. It would be incredible for me to control such awesome power, do you not think?"

"How stupid. Sorry I asked." Natsu sighed. "I wanted it to be a plan that's gonna get me really fired up to stop!"

"You still do not understand." Zalty laughed. "There will always come a time when one needs power."

Natsu lights his fist on fire. "And when that time comes, I'll just believe in my own power, and the power of my friends... The wizards of Fairy Tail!"

"That ego will lead to your destruction... Ceiling, speed your time and crumble!" Zalty accelerates the time of the ceiling to make it crumble.

"Each and every one of you are screwin' up this island for your own stupid reason! And I'm not gonna take it anymore!" Natsu angrily yelled.

"Can those wild flames capture my Time Arc?" Zalty asked. Natsu jumps from the rock, charging at Zalty.

"Time Arc, Time Pork, whatever! Get the hell off this island!" Natsu destroys the Orbs. "Oh yeah, I can manipulate time, too. The future. One second from now I'm gonna blow you away!" Natsu punches him with **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**.

"Nice, Natsu!" Silver complimented.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza defeats Toby at the peak, who claims that they are too late as Deliora is completely free.

Gray goes underground and is now facing Deliora. He picks up the melted ice which is now water with his hand and reminds him of Ur.

"Gray! You're here?" Natsu jumps on the rock along with Silver.

"Natsu! Silver!" Gray called out.

"We've got no choice now. Let's destroy that thing!" Natsu said.

Lyon interrupts while crawling near them. "It's impossible for you! I will... defeat it..."

"Lyon..." Gray watches him as he crawls closer.

"In order to surpass Ur, I will be the one!" Lyon laughed.

"Looks way more impossible for you. Stand back!" Natsu said.

Deliora roars out loud as Lyon looks up at it. "Finally, we meet again... Deliora!" He is reminded of the first time he looked for Ur. "The one monster that Ur was not able to defeat... I will... defeat it with my own two hands!" He attempts to get up. He also remembers about the time when she scolded him for asking why she accepted Gray. "I am... going to... surpass you!" Gray knocks him out by chopping on the back of his neck.

"Enough, Lyon." Gray said. "Leave the rest to me. I will deal Deliora!" He positions himself like he did before. " **Iced Shell**!"

"Don't do it, Gray! Do you know how long it took to melt that ice?!" Lyon yelled. "You're just repeating history! One day I'll melt it and challenge it again!"

"This is the only way. Right now, this is the one thing that can stop it!" Gray said. Natsu stands in front of him. "Natsu!"

"I'll fight it." Natsu proclaimed.

"Move, Natsu! Don't get in my way!" Gray yelled.

"I stopped you before 'cause I didn't want you to die. Maybe I didn't get through to you?" Natsu reminded him. "If you're gonna use that magic, then do it."

Deliora attempts to Natsu. "Dodge it!" Silver yelled.

"I'm not gonna give up 'till the end!" Natsu punches back with his fiery fist. His power is so great that Deliora crumbles to pieces. They all stare in utter shock when Deliora crumbles. "What? That wasn't me..." Natsu looks at his fist, thinking that he's stronger than expected.

"Y-You're kidding me..." Lyon said. "It can't be... No way!" Deliora breaks down. "Deliora was already dead..." Lyon clenches his fist and growls in anger. "For 10 years, its life force has been sapped by Ur's ice... All we saw was its last moment..." He slams his fist on the ground. "I can't compare... I can never surpass Ur!"

"Your teacher is pretty amazing." Natsu complimented.

Gray remembers Ur's words " _I will seal your darkness._ " He cries to himself in gratitude and longing. "Thank you very much.. Teacher..." Natsu gives him a toothy grin.

Lucy meets up with the rest of the crew underground. Happy flies into Natsu for a hug. Natsu and Silver get scared when they see Erza, they attempt to escape but Erza catches them by their scarves. Gray helps Lyon get up.

" _Ur's ice was melted into water and flowed into the sea. Even so, Ur is still alive. That's what Gray said. I think so as well. Ul will watch over her two students from the ocean, forever. She's telling them, "don't fight any longer._ "

* * *

Natsu, Happy and Lucy celebrate. They have completed their first S-Class request, but Erza interrupts and reminds them that the request was not to destroy Deliora; it was to destroy the moon. They now need to cure the villagers, but have no idea how. Gray asks Lyon, but he too, has no clue. Furthermore, he states that Team Lyon has been there for nearly three years, and in that time, not a single villager has approached them. He also calls attention to the fact that he and his team have been under the same light for the same time, but they have no deformity. Erza then explains the other survivors' ideas and history, and partially forgives them. Gray stands back to talk to Lyon and suggests that he join a guild, which Lyon brushes off as pointless.

* * *

They return to the village and is surprised to see it restored. "Huh? It's restored." Happy said.

"So everyone was here?" Natsu asked.

"Because the village is gone." Lucy said. "But, why did everyone vanish?" Happy calls out to see if anybody is still there.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get some medicine." Gray goes in one of the tents.

"You've all returned? There's a problem." One of the villagers informed. "Please, hurry to the village!"

They go to the village and its returned back to normal. "What's this?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"I thought the village was wall messed up yesterday!" Happy said.

"It's back the way it was. How the heck? Almost as if time has been reversed..." Natsu pounds on one of the buildings. "

"It's all fixed up now, so it's be better for you to not touch it." Lucy sweat drops at him.

"Say what?! What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu angrily asked.

"Exactly what I said." Lucy sighed.

"Wait, time?" Nastu remembers Zalty who knows how to control time.

"Was it him?" Silver asked Natsu about Zalty.

"Couldn't be... Maybe he had a change of heart?" Nastu said. "Whatever!" He eventually forgets about it and walks away.

"Huh, you okay with that?" Lucy asked. "Oh yeah, our bags!" She walks over to where the Chief is sitting in front of his son's grave. "I see Bobo's grave is back to normal too. Thank goodness."

"It was all of you who returned the village back to normal, yes?" Chief Moka asked.

"Um, that's not it..." Lucy said.

"I do appreciate it." Chief Moka stands up to face Lucy. "However, Wizards! How long exactly until you destroy the moon, huh?" He gives her a stern look. Lucy nervously sweats, feeling uncomfortable.

"Destroying the moon will be a simple task." Erza walks to them.

"Hey, did she just say that with a straight face?" Silver asked.

"Aye... Well, that's Erza for you." Happy said.

"However, I have something I want to clarify first. Will you gather everyone?" Erza asked. They all gather in one spot to hear Erza's explanation. "Let us review. You all appeared in these forms after the moon turned purple. Correct?"

"To be precise, it's only when the moon comes out we look like this." Chief Moka replied.

"After considering what we've heard, this has been happening for the past 3 years, yes?" Erza asked.

"Yes. It has probably been that long." A villager said.

"However the Moon Drip has occurred on this island every night for those past three years." Erza said, walking around with her eyes closed. "You should have been able to see this light falling on the ruins every day." She accidentally walks into Lucy's pitfall. "Kya!"

Natsu and Silver feel the chills down their spines when they see Erza fall. "The pitfall was also resurrected!" Happy pointed out.

"She just said 'Kya!'" Natsu commented.

"That was really cute." Silver muttered.

"This is not my fault! This is not my fault!" Lucy shakes her head in fear.

Erza gets out of the pitfall, acting like nothing happened. "Therefore, was it not most suspicious place on this island?"

"She's acting like nothing happened." A villager said. "She's tough..." Another villager said.

"I don't understand why you never investigated." Erza stated.

The villagers look at each other, understanding her point. "It is a tradition in this villager never to go near those ruins." Chief Moka responded.

"But this is no time to be bound by traditions. You've had victims, and just look at the amount of reward for the guild..." Lucy said. Chief Moka nervously sweats, stuttering a bit.

"Will you please tell us the truth?" Erza seriously asked.

"W-We don't really understand ourselves." Chief Moka stated. "In truth we've tried to investigate those ruins many times. We never use weapons, but we took them up, I trimmed my sideburns perfectly, and we all headed toward those ruins... But we couldn't get near. As we walked toward the ruins, before we knew it we were back at the village gate! We cannot come close to those ruins!"

"What does it mean? You can't get near them?" Lucy asked.

"We all went inside them, no problem." Natsu said.

"We didn't tell you because we thought you wouldn't believe us." A villager said. "But it's the truth. No matter how many times we tried to go there..." He explained. "...not a single villager has ever set foot in them."

"I thought so." Erza said, understanding their explanations.

From a distance, Zalty can hear them talking. "As expected from Titania. She's already figured out the trick." He laughs to himself.

Erza slowly requips into a different armor. "Natsu." He turns to look at her. "Come with me." She requips into her **The Giant's Armor**. "We're going to destroy the moon!" Natsu gets excited while the others scream in shock. "We'll destroy the moon, and everyone will return to their original forms!" All the villagers cheer for them in happiness.

"Will we get to see the moon destroyed right before our eyes?" A villager asked. "We'll finally be back to our old selves!"

"If we're gonna destroy the moon, wouldn't being on top of the ruins help? It's higher up there than here." Natsu asked.

"No, this will do." Erza replied. "And the villagers can't get near the ruins."

"Destroy the moon?" Gray asked.

"Well, this is Erza we're talking about, but still..." Silver muttered.

"W-What does she plan on doing?" Lucy asked.

"Quite heart-racing, don't you think?" Happy added.

"In a lot of ways..." Lucy commented.

"This is the **Giant's Armor**. It powers up my ability to throw. And..." Erza summons a large sword. " **The De-Malevo-Lance** , which repels the darkness." All the villagers stare in amusement.

"Awesome! So you'll chuck that at the moon and blow it up?" Natsu said, excited to see the moon blow up.

"Seriously, that's not gonna work..." They all said with a straight face.

"However I do not think it will reach the moon with only this. That's why I want you to give me a boost with your flame's power." Erza explained. "When I throw the spear, hit the back-end of the spear as hard as you can. By combining the throwing power of the **Giant Armor** and your flames, we will destroy the moon!"

"All right! Got ya!" Natsu said.

"Let's go!" Erza and Natsu go to a place where they are going to launch the spear.

"Why are the two of them so into this?" Silver asked.

"They're not actually going to destroy the moon, right?" Lucy asked.

Natsu and Erza stand on a tower, looking at the moon. Erza positions the spear for Natsu. She readies herself, launching the spear back. "Natsu!" Natsu punches the back-end of the spear.

"Awesome!" Happy stares in amazement.

"Holy..." Silver breathed.

"They're destroyin' stuff again!" Lucy said. The spear flies into the moon and crashes into it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy and Silver shouted. The moon crumbles, but it appears that the purple part of it breaks off instead of the moon.

"The moon?" Natsu looks at it in confusion.

"That's...!" Chief Moka's surprised, looking at the moon as purple stuff rains down on them.

"It wasn't the moon that she broke... It was the sky!" Lucy said.

"What's goin' on?!" Natsu asked.

"This island was covered by an evil lens." Erza replied. "A gas was released during the creation of the moon drip. That has crystallized and became a lens covering the sky. It's thanks to the lens that the moon looked purple." The villagers start to shine. "With the evil lens broken, this island's true radiance should return." The villagers stop glowing, but they didn't change back to normal.

"They're not... going back to normal?" Gray asked.

"Oh, no..." Happy said in disappointment.

"No. Everything is the way it should be." Erza said. "The evil lens didn't affect their bodies, it affected their memories."

"Their memories?" Lucy inquired.

"The false memory that they became demons during the night." Erza responded.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucy asked. "Don't tell me..."

"That's how it is." Erza replied. "They were demons from the start." They shake in fear, realizing that they have been demons all this time.

"Seriously?!" Silver exclaimed.

"Yeah... Now that you mention it." The villager said. "I'm still a bit confused..."

"They all have the power to change into humans. They ended up thinking that they their human forms were who they really were. That was the false memory that the moon drip caused in them." Erza explained.

"But why were Lyon and the others okay?" Lucy asked.

"Because they are human." Erza replied. "It seems like it only affects the memories of demons. It's also because they are demons that they can't get near those ruins. Being of darkness could never get near ruins that have absorbed so much holy light."

"Impressive!" A voice shouted. "I'm glad that I trusted you." They all realize that it's the Sailor that brought them to Galuna Island in the first place. "Wizards... Thank you!"

"It's the ghost!" Lucy and Happy hug each other and scream in horror.

"The dude from the boat?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Bobo..." Chief Moka muttered.

"But you're..." A villager added.

"We don't die from being stabbed in the chest!" Bobo laughed.

"You disappeared from the boat..." Gray stated.

They all jump in fear when they see Bobo quickly fly up in the air. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth back then." Bobo said. "I was the only one who gained back my memories, so I left this island. Since all the people of the village thought they were humans, they were all scared of me!" He laughs to himself.

"Bobo..." Chief Moka starts to cry. He flies in the air to hug his son.

"Finally back to normal, huh, pops?" Bobo happily hugs his father. All the demons fly in the air and gather to two, happy that the Chief's son is still alive.

"A Demon Island, indeed." Erza smiles at the demons.

"But, you know... Just looking at all their faces... They look less like devils..." Natsu smiles at them. "...and more like angels!"

"Tonight we're having a feast! A demon's feast!" All the demons fly around, screaming in joy.

"I bet a demon's feast is gonna get kind of rowdy..." Lucy stated. The Fairy Tail crew happily joins the demons' feast. Lucy, Erza, and Happy are at the dinner table eating with the demons. Natsu eats fire from the torches while Gray sits somewhere else, eating his own food. Silver is nowhere to be found yet.

"Are your injuries feeling better?" A demon asked Gray. Her name happens to be Lulu.

"Aren't you..." Gray looks at Lulu in front of him.

"Have you forgotten?" Lulu transforms into a human.

Gray finally remembers Lulu by her appearance. "Oh, you're the one..."

"Do you recognize me now?" Lulu asked, transforming back into her demon form.

"Yeah..." Gray agreed as he smiles at her. "By the way have you seen Silver?"

"Is that him?" Lulu points over to the where the demons are flirting and hugging Silver who looks a bit uncomfortable. Gray sweat drops at Silver who's trying his best to smile.

"Ever since you came to this village, we think you're just the greatest, Silver!" The demon blushed.

"Yeah! You're super cool!" Another demon jumps in.

"But, you like us better in our human forms, don't you?" A demon asked.

"I wouldn't say that exactly..." Silver sweat dropped. "I think this look kind of works for you."

"Silver's so kind, I knew it!" The demon blushed.

"We're full of confidence!" Another demon hugs him tighter.

"Let's dance together! We'll do the groovy demon's dance!" The demons never let go of him, hugging him tightly as Silver calls out for Gray for help. Gray continues to chat with Lulu, not helping Silver.

"So Silver's popular with _those_ kind of girls, huh?" Lucy teased.

"He looks like he's having a lot of fun." Happy said.

"It's as he says..." Chief Moka said. "We all feel that our appearance is a weakness, so we never interacted with any other islands..."

"That's why we started the rumor that Galuna Island was cursed!" Bobo said.

"So that's why the people at the port were scared of the island." Lucy said.

"But from now on, I think we'll be able to get along better with the people from the continent." Chief Moka said. "We should cooperate and help each other."

Erza agrees with the Chief. "If you speak to them in this way, it won't matter how you look, you'll be understood."

Yuka and Sherry descend from the mountains, and speak of retribution. At first it appears as though they came to fight for what the group did to Lyon, but after Erza quickly disarms them, they reveal their true motive. They come for punishment, feeling guilty for what they did to the village. They remember their days of pain, and the reason why they followed Lyon. Natsu quickly forgives them, and invites them into the feast.

From the shadows, Zalty sees it all, and using his Orb, he communicates it to Siegrain. He releases his transformation and turns into Ultear. Siegrain hopes that they never interrupt their plans, and the communication is cut.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Natsu wonders where Yuka and Sherry went and Happy tells him that they left. Lucy examines Gray's face. "It looks like you'll be left with a scar."

"Huh? It doesn't bother me." Gray said.

"It's on your face!" Lucy said.

"Look at Silver's face, he's not complaining, is he now?" Gray pointed out.

"Hey now..." Silver muttered.

"I don't care where I get scarred. As long as they can be seen." Gray stated

"Oh, that's deep!" Lucy winks at him.

"You'll get used to it." Silver commented.

"Huh?" Natsu turns to look at them. "What's a wound you can't see?"

"Nothing." Gray replied.

"Sheesh, you always ruin it when someone says somethin' cool!" Silver scoffed.

"What's cool?" Natsu asked.

* * *

The Fairy Tail crew is ready to leave the island back to Magnolia.

"W-What? You won't take the reward?" Chief Moka asked.

"That's right. Your gratitude is all we need." Erza said. Behind her, Natsu and Silver are strangling each other's cheeks. "This was not a job our guild officially accepted. Just a few idiots running off to do a job on their own."

Chief Moka laughed. "Even so, that doesn't change the fact that you saved us. If I say this is not a reward for the guild, but it's a "thanks" to our friends for saving us, would you accept it?" Natsu and Silver stop fighting and Lucy and Gray stare at the Chief.

"It's hard to say no when you put it that way." Erza sighed. They all smile when Erza accepts the reward.

"70 million Jewel!" Silver said in excitement as fire comes out of Natsu's nose.

"All right!" Lucy cheered in excitement.

"However taking it would be against the guild's principles." Erza said. "We'll be happy to take only the key you offered as the reward."

"We don't want that!" Natsu, Silver, and Gray yell together, wanting the reward instead of a key.

"Hell yeah, we do!" Lucy argued.

"I'll be happy to take you back to Hargeon." Bobo offered.

"No. I have a ship already." Erza looks at the pirate ship.

"A pirate ship?!" Everyone shouted in surprise.

"You hijacked it?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Such is..." Happy added.

"Madame!" The Pirates start to wave at Erza

"Madame?" Lucy questioned.

"They seem to have taken a liking to me." Erza responded.

"Such is the Great Erza!" Happy commented.

"Enough with "the Great" already!" Lucy sweat dropped.

"All you mates come on board as well!" The Captain of Pirates welcomed.

"Mates?" Everybody quoted.

"Eww! I don't want to board that!" Lucy whined.

"I'll be happy to swim instead!" Natsu offered, smiling at Lucy.

"Not happening!" Lucy refused. The Fairy Tail team get on board as the villagers wave them goodbye.

"Thank you very much, everyone!" Bobo shouted.

"Stay well!" Lucy waves back at the villagers while Natsu is suffering with motion sickness.

They all leave using the ship Erza stole with every villager wanting them to come and visit

Lyon and the others see from afar, and Lyon, having followed Gray's advice, asks Sherry if guilds are fun.

* * *

At Era, Ultear arrives and meets with Siegrain. They are both disappointed about Deliora's fate, and it's revealed that the daughter of Ur is actually Ultear. She belittles her mother, nevertheless, they both think highly of her Magic. Ultear thinks highly of Natsu too, and Siegrain thinks that for his plan to work, he must get stronger.

* * *

At Magnolia, Team Natsu finally returns home. "We're back!" Natsu happily cheered.

"But man... All that work, and one key is all we get?" Silver scoffed.

"And it was a full-blown S-Class quest, too." Happy responded.

"It wasn't a proper job. This much is just about right." Erza said.

"Yup, yup! No complaints!" Lucy grinned.

"You're the only one who got the reward, Lucy! Let's sell it!" Happy teased.

"You thieving cat!" Lucy said. "Besides, there are only 12 of the gold 'Zodiac' keys in the whole world! They're super-duper rare, see."

"That cow and maid?" Natsu chuckled, smirking at Lucy.

"As I progress, my Spirits will get way stronger!" Lucy shows off.

"So, what's the key we got this time?" Gray asked.

"The Archer, Sagittarius!" Lucy replied, giving him a thumbs up.

"Isn't that half man, half horse?!" Gray asked, imagining how Sagittarius looks like.

"No, I think it's the other way around." Lucy thinks of a different picture. Natsu thinks of a random creature. "That's not a man or a horse..."

"Easygoing, aren't we? You haven't forgotten that you'll be punished when we get back, have you?" Erza reminded them about the punishment.

"Punishment?!" Natsu asked.

"I thought we'd dropped that already!" Lucy said.

"Don't be silly. Accepting your actions was a field decision on my part. You still must receive your punishment." Erza stated. "I think you should be mostly forgiven for what happened this time. However your judge will be the master. And I have no intention of defending you. So be prepared to take your punishment."

"He's not gonna make us do _that_ , is he?" Happy worriedly asked.

"Wait a sec! I never want to do _that_ again!" Silver freaks out, thinking about his past.

"Is it going to be worse this time?!" Gray wondered, sweating nervously.

"What is _that_?!" Lucy worriedly asked, scared of what the punishment is going to be.

"Don't sweat it. We did a good job, do Gramps'll be impressed!" Natsu calms her down, patting her shoulder.

"How frightfully positive of you..." Lucy commented.

"No, I think it's pretty much decided already. I look forward to it." Erza said. Natsu nervously chuckles and sweats uncontrollably which freaks out Lucy. Natsu attempts to leave, but Erza drags him back.

"Not that! Anything but that!" Silver talks to himself, shaking in fear.

"Like I said, what is the heck is _that_?!" Lucy's question is still unanswered. "Tell me!"

* * *

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed!** **Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	13. Switching Bodies

**Episode 19.**

* * *

Team Natsu returned from the S-Class quest. "Is the master here?" Erza asked.

"Welcome back! How was the island?" Mira greeted. "Did you do any swimming?"

"It was no time for that." Erza replied.

"Umm, please try to read the mood in the air, everyone..." Lucy tries to make it obvious.

"Where is the master?!" Erza asks once more.

"He left yesterday, saying there was some sort of council meeting being held somewhere for something." Macao responded.

"Whew..." They all sigh in relief, knowing that the Master is busy.

"Safe for now!" Natsu sighed in relief.

"All right! Don't have to worry about 'it' until Gramps gets back!" Silver cheers to himself.

"What a relief! Now we won't have to endure hell for a while!" Happy cries tears of joy while waving his arms in the air.

"Let's enjoy this moment while it lasts!" Gray said.

"What are you guys talking about?! Ahh, I gotta know! Ahh, I'm scared! Not knowing what it is makes it even scarier!" Lucy annoyingly asked, freaking out about the punishment.

"Be silent!" Erza demanded, making them shake in fear. "When will the answer return?"

"Soon, I think..." Mira replied.

"When he returns, I will ask for his decision immediately." Erza said. "You're guilty of taking an S-Class quest. Prepare yourselves." Natsu, Silver, and Happy hug each other.

"What am I suppose to prepare myself for?!" Lucy asked.

"Guess there's no way around it! Still, never mind Natsu and Silver, Gray's probably gonna have a tough time, I can't believe Lucy's gonna have to go through that..." Wakaba commented.

"Poor girl"...?" Lucy repeated.

"Hey, Wakaba! Whadya mean, "never mind us"?!" Natsu asked as he and Silver walk up to him.

"Yeah! And don't stick me in the same boat as Natsu!" Silver complained.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Natsu punches Silver.

"Exactly I said! Can't you ever take a hint right?!" Silver shouted, punching him back.

"Real men need to take responsibility properly." Elfman sighed. "Show us just how manly you are!"

"That's not fair! I wasn't even part of the "never mind" list!" Happy whined.

"Seriously, what's going on to happen to us?!" Lucy asked.

* * *

Natsu goes to the request board and notices a strange request. "Oh! There's a weird job posted!"

"Huh? What's this...?" Silver asked.

"Oh, Natsu. Welcome back." Loke greeted.

"Hey, Loke." Natsu greeted back without taking a glance at him. "Let's see... "Please decipher..."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Loke freaks out when he sees Lucy. "Y-You're back too, Lucy?!"

"Of course I am. I was with Natsu and the others." Lucy responded. "Why are you so freaked out?"

"N-No, I'm just... Bye!" Loke accidentally runs into Erza without looking and falls on the ground.

"All of you!" Erza doesn't even notice Loke crashing into her armor. "You know this is no time for that!"

"So weak..." Lucy commented.

"Geez. How noisy..." Cana complained.

"Wizards really are awesome!" Romeo said.

"Hey, now..." Cana disagreed.

" **Please decipher the meaning of this writing. Solve it, and I'll pay you 500,000 Jewel.** " Natsu reads the paper. "Whoa, awesome! It's worth 500,000!"

"Decipher some writing? That's an unusual job..." Silver said. "Wait, this ancient script! Who can possible read this?"

"But there's a modern transliteration next to it." Happy stated.

"I told you to stop." Erza ordered.

"Oh! I can read this! Let's see here..." Natsu tries to read the paper. " **Ugo deru rasuchi boro kania**... I don't know what that means at all!" He easily gives up. A rainbow light glows around them.

"What is that?" Macao asked.

"Oh? The fear of punishment can even scare rainbows out of people?" Wakaba questioned.

"I don't think that's quite it..." Macao said. The rainbow glow stops and fades away.

All of the sudden, Silver gets cold, hugging himself to stay warm. "I'm cold!"

"Huh? How can an ice wizard be cold?" Elfman asked.

"What's going on? My insides are unusually cold!" Silver shivered. They all stare at him in confusion.

"I-I feel heavy!" Lucy shouted out of nowhere. "My chest are feels unusually heavy! I-It's hard on my back..." She fails to notice that it's her chest area that makes it hard for her to stand up straight.

"What's going on, Lucy?! Your voice is lower than usual..." Macao stated.

"Th-That's not tr-" Silver looks at Lucy and freaks out. "Huh? What?!"

Loke wakes and gets up. "Huh? Why was I on the ground?" He tries to remember how he fell on the ground.

Natsu smirks, acting glamorous at the moment. "More like, why am I standing up?" He looks at Lucy and freaks out, running out of the guild.

"Hey, Natsu! Why are you running away after seeing my face-" Lucy realizes that her voice is different. "Huh? What's with this voice?"

"E-Everything seems a little off somehow..." Macao commented.

"What is all this commotion about?!" Happy walks in, looking firm and composed.

"Oh! Natsu! Look! Look!" Erza said in a sweet voice. "Huh? Where's Natsu?"

"Huh? What do you want? Man, why's everything so dark?" Loke forgets that he's wearing glasses.

"I have two neat boobies on my chest!" Erza grabs her boobs to show Loke. "See?! See?!" The men start to blush, excited at the moment.

Happy freaks out and gets angry. "Stop that!" He attempts to kick Erza but he kicks her hard armor instead. He is left stunned, feeling the pain in his body.

"That doesn't hurt at all." Erza stares at her boobs.

"Why am I in this cat-like body? Actually, this is a cat! I don't remember requipping into anything!" Happy said, disappointed.

"Geez. Can't I just drink in peace?" Cana complained.

"Magic is so cool!" Romeo said as Cana disagreed.

"What in the world's going on here?! I feel really cold!" Silver complained. "And why is there an exact look-alike of me here?!" All the guild mates stare at them, dumbfounded.

"Huh?! What're you talking about?!" Lucy asked.

"Do you not realize it yet?! We've switched minds and bodies!" Happy said.

"Huh?!" They all scream in horror and shock.

"What do you mean, Happy?!" Loke asked.

"I'm Erza!" Happy corrected.

"I'm Happy! That's so mean, Loke!" Erza whined.

"Argh, shut up!" Happy said, irritated.

"Which means..." Silver said.

"Natsu and Loke... Silver and Lucy... And, worst of all, Happy and I have switched places!" Happy (Erza) explained.

"What do you mean, "worst of all"?!" Erza (Happy) sweat dropped.

"The ancient Unpela-ese 'Changeling' spell has been set in motion." Master Makarov stood at the entrance of the guild.

"Master!" Happy (Erza) and the rest walks over to him.

"That job flier was the cause. Reading a certain spell aloud will cause the personalities of nearby people to switch." Master Makarov explained. "That spell is the **Changeling** spell."

"Changeling?!" Silver (Lucy) exclaimed.

"You're Natsu, right?" Lucy (Silver) asked.

"Yeah." Loke (Natsu) replied.

"What the hell have you done?!" Lucy (Silver) grabs his collar.

"Don't look at me! All I did was read the flier!" Loke (Natsu) shouted back. "Man, why's it so dark in here?!"

"Stop it, Lucy, I mean Silver." Master Makarov corrects himself. "This spell switches more than just personalities. It switches magic, too." They yell in shock.

* * *

Natsu (Loke) then goes out wandering the streets and sees two girls and goes up to them to ask them out, but they run away. When he wonders why, he sees that he is drooling fire and begins to panic, quickly returning to the guild.

* * *

"One other thing." Master Makarov pointed out. They all gulp, wondering what's the other consequence. "If the **Changeling** spell is not lifted within 30 minutes of its activation..." He leans closer to them. "...you will remain changed for the rest of your life. So the lore says."

"H-How many minutes has it been?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"Sixteen. That leaves fourteen minutes." Mira replied.

"Gramps! Is there a spell to turn us back?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"Well, it is ancient magic, so it goes without saying that I..." He scratches his nose while thinking. "...don't know. I was looking forward to punishing you for the S-Class quest incident..." They are left behind on the ground, depressed. "...but that won't do any good now! Well...! Good luck." He walks away without helping them.

"I can't believe this! Urgh! In that case...!" Lucy (Silver) yelled as she is about to take off her shirt. The guys cheer to themselves as they wait for her to take off her shirt.

"No!" Silver (Lucy) yelled. "Anything but that!" He stops her from taking off her shirt.

"I need to take it off..." Lucy (Silver) struggled.

"Oh, right! That's Silver inside, so he still has his habit of stripping!" Erza (Happy) stated. "Oh!" She thinks of an idea.

"Happy? Wh-What are you-?" Happy (Erza) asked.

"Sounds neat! I'm gonna try it!l Erza (Happy) said.

"W-Wait! Stop!" Happy (Erza) tries to stop her.

"Requip! Requip! I'm gonna requip too! Yay! Uppa!" Erza (Happy) requips into swimmer like outfit. "Tadah!"

"Oh! This is great, too!" All the men said in excitement.

"Stop it!" Happy (Erza) attempts to punch Erza (Happy), but she accidentally elbows him. "I-I can't believe this... My pride as an S-Class wizard..."

"Huh? That's weird. I meant to wear a cool suit of armor..." Erza (Happy) said, unsatisfied with the armor she chose.

"I got it! We did switch techniques, but they're weak and lame now!" Loke (Natsu) stated.

"Hey, Loke! I mean... whoever's inside!" Wakaba called.

"Don't call me that! What do you want?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"What about your magic?" Wakaba asked.

"Yeah! What's it like? I wanna see!" Elfman said.

"I-I don't know... I don't feel anything and nothing's happening... I just kinda 'off'..." Loke (Natsu) has a strange feeling inside his body as the guys look at him weird. "Why do I feel so on edge?!"

"Someone help me!" Natsu (Loke) runs back to the guild with his mouth drooling fire.

"What's with that fire?" Gray asked.

"It's more like drool than fire..." Elfman commented.

"Your magic is really weak now..." Mira said.

"Oh! I see! So this is what it's like to fly!" Happy (Erza) flies around. "No, this is no time for admiration! We're running out of time!"

"What are we going to?" Silver (Lucy) sighed. Ice cubes comes out of his mouth, falling all over the floor.

"Silver. I mean, Lucy. There's ice coming from your mouth..." Mira stated.

"Gross! I hate this..." Silver (Lucy) covers his mouth to stop the ice from falling out of his mouth.

"Lu-chan! Leave it to me!" Levy and her two friends stand at the entrance of the guild.

"Levy-chan!" Silver (Lucy) feels better when he sees Levy.

"The Shadow Gear team is here to save the day!" Droy said. "We'll turn you back to normal!"

"Yeah! Don't worry! So..." Jet said.

"It's all yours, Levy!" Jet and Droy said in a unison.

"Levy's going to fix this on her own, basically?" Mira asked as Jet and Droy nervously chuckle.

"Thank you, Levy-chan!" Silver (Lucy) said.

"It's for you, Lu-chan! I'll do my best!" Levy said. "I want to be the very first person to read your novel, Lu-chan!" She whispered to Silver (Lucy) as he agrees.

"So what are you gonna do?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

Levy sits at a table with books around her as she reads the paper. "I know a little about ancient writing. So I'll start by looking up the writing on the flier."

"The clock's ticking! Will you make it in time?!" Lucy (Silver) asked.

Happy (Erza) jumps at the table. "Just leave this to Levy!" He doesn't realize that he has a fish in his mouth yet. "Wait... Why do I have a fish...?

"They're yummy!" Erza (Happy) stated.

Levy uses these special glasses to read the books about ancient language. "Let's see here... 'Ugo deru...'"

"Oh, no! Only about 10 minutes left!" Natsu (Loke) stated.

"Is it okay for you to read the writing out loud?" Lucy (Silver) asked.

"It's safe to read ancient spells like this out loud as long you don't read it all as-is." Levy replied. "Let's see..."

"There's no time!" Loke (Natsu) panicked. "Ahh, I feel so out of it! I can't stay like this forever!"

"Oh? I kinda like this!" Erza (Happy) said. "Again! Requip!"

"I said stop that!" Happy (Erza) ordered.

Levy closes the book as she takes the flier. "Well, Levy-chan?" Silver (Lucy) asked.

"Did you figure anything out?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"I don't know how!" Levy said. They all sigh in disappointment.

"Oh. So I'm going to live the rest of my life as a weird cat with wings..." Happy (Erza) flies around the room.

"I am not weird!" Erza (Happy) said with a fish in her mouth.

Lucy (Silver) grabs her shirt, about to take it off. The men gather once more and stare in excitement, waiting for her reveal her chest.

"I said don't do that!" Silver (Lucy) shouted.

"Ahh, I feel so out of it!" Loke (Natsu) continues to panic.

"Will I never be able to date again?!" Natsu (Loke) opens his mouth and fire comes out.

"I wanna switch places too!" Romeo said in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah. You're Macao's son, all right." Cana said without taking a break from her booze.

"C-Calm down, everyone! I'll keep trying to figure it out!" Levy tries to calm them down.

"Macao! How much time left?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"Eight minutes." Macao replied. "Looks like you should maybe get ready for the worst..."

"Oh, no..." Silver (Lucy) continues to whine.

Jet and Droy start to cheer for Levy. "Hurray! Hurray! Levy!"

"They're nothing but a cheering squad for her!" Gray sweat dropped.

"'Deru', 'deru'..." Levy continues to read the books. "Oh, here it is! And then..." They all impatiently wait for Levy to break the spell.

"What do we do if we get stuck like this forever?!" Lucy (Silver) asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"Are we just gonna keep working, stuck like this?" Lucy (Silver) responded.

"If we can't go back to normal, what choice do we have?" Loke (Natsu) said.

"That's fine with me!" Erza (Happy) said. "All I hafta do is stay quiet and nobody will know the difference!" Happy (Erza) disagrees with her.

"You know that isn't the issue here! You stupid alley cat!" Silver (Lucy) stated. "I don't want to be stuck like this!" Natsu (Loke) and Silver (Lucy) sigh in disappointment, letting fire and ice fall out of their mouths.

"Silver! I mean, Lucy! That's totally gross!" Loke (Natsu) said in disgust.

"I'm not shooting this out of my mouth because I want to, you know!" Silver (Lucy) argued. Then he realizes something that shocked him. "Huh?"

"What is it, Silver? I mean, Lucy?" Happy (Erza) asked.

"This is bad! All our techniques are weak now, right?" Silver (Lucy) stated. "We'll never be able to do serious work like that!"

"Which means..." Loke (Natsu) said.

"...as we..." Lucy (Silver) commented.

"...are now..." Happy (Erza) added.

"...we're the weakest team in Fairy Tail!" They all shouted in a unison.

"L-Let's go, Happy!" Loke (Natsu) said.

"Aye!" Erza (Happy) does a karate pose.

"Ice Dragon's...!" Silver (Lucy) puts her hand out.

"O-Open, door of something-or-other...!" Lucy (Silver) shuffles through the keys.

"Oh! Flying certainly is fun!" Happy (Erza) said. They stop posing, thinking that it's lame.

"Oh, man! Now that you mention it, this is really bad!" Loke (Natsu) stated.

"Why didn't I realized something so simple sooner?!" Happy (Erza) asks herself. "It must be because I've turned into a cat..."

"That's mean!" Erza (Happy) commented. "You've been a big meanie ever since we switched bodies!" She jumps in the air, but falls on top of Happy (Erza).

"What was that, Erza? I mean, Happy?" Macao asked. Happy (Erza) struggles to get out.

"She was being mean to me, so I tried to fly away..." Erza (Happy) replied with her face facing the ground. "But I... But I don't have wings, so I fell..."

"M-My apologies... Just please get off-" Happy (Erza) passes out.

"I got it!" Levy exclaimed.

"All right! You can lift the spell?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"Hurry, Levy!" Lucy (Silver) said.

"This ancient writing means, "May this eternal exchange bring happiness unto you." Levy said.

"Hurray! You're amazing, Levy!" Silver (Lucy) complimented.

"Mate this eternal exchange bring happiness unto you." Natsu (Loke) repeated after Levy.

"In other words, people who've been switched by this spell will live happy lives forever!" Levy explained. "Oh, I'm so glad I deciphered it!"

"Hold on! That means we're stuck like this forever!" Loke (Natsu) yelled in anger.

"All you did was figure out what the flier says, Levy..." Lucy (Silver) sighed.

"Oh, you're right! What do I do?!" Levy panics a bit.

"Levy! You have to break the spell!" Silver (Lucy) said. "There has to be a way! There must be a hidden meaning or something! Focus on looking for something like that!" He gives her ideas about another way to break the spell.

"Right! I'll do my best!" Levy is determined to look for other clues.

"Hurray! Hurray! Levy!" Jet and Droy continue to cheer for her.

"Is it me, or is that cheer team more annoying than anything?" Wakaba sweat dropped.

"No! It's good to have fighting spirit!" Elfman commented. "Almost makes me wanna join in!"

"No, this makes it even less understandable. It's not even words!" Levy has a tough time understanding the words.

"Three minutes left." Macao stated.

"Ahh!" Silver (Lucy) screamed as ice falls from his mouth.

"Fish everyday from now on..." Happy (Erza) said. "Morning, noon, and night... N-Nothing but fish...? Am I destined to be excited by catnip and such from now on?!" He flies away, crying.

"Calm down, Happy! I mean Erza!" Natsu (Loke) tries to calm him down. Happy (Erza) stands in the corner, feeling gloomy.

"Erza. Sorry about before. I shouldn't have acted that way." Erza (Happy) apologized.

"Happy! You..." Happy (Erza) turns around.

"This is no time to be bickering, is it? Let's make up!" Erza (Happy) said.

"Yes... I apologize as well!" Happy (Erza) accepted.

"Here! This is a symbol of out renewed friendship!" Erza (Happy) hands her a big fish.

"Fish!" Happy (Erza) admires it. "Wait...!"

"Read the situation better!" Silver (Lucy) stated.

"Levy! Are you done yet?!" Loke (Natsu) impatiently asked.

"This is seriously bad. One minute to go!" Macao pointed out.

"Is it just me, or are you actually enjoying this?!" Loke (Natsu) yelled.

"N-Not at all..." Macao sweat dropped.

"Just a little more! I think I'm close to getting it!" Levy mentioned. Elfman joins Jet and Droy, cheering for Levy.

"You can do it! You can do it, Levy! I'm all fired up!" Elfman cheered.

"He's too suited for this..." Gray commented.

"Oh? You're still at it?" Master Makarov asked.

"Gramps! Don't you know any spells?! At this rate, we're gonna be-" Lucy (Silver) asked.

"Oh!" Master Makarov exclaimed. They all look at him, waiting for his answer. "W-Wish I could help you."

"We're not gonna make it in time!" Lucy (Silver) attempts take off her shirt one more time.

"I told you, anything but that!" Silver (Lucy) prevents here from doing so, doing a submissive move.

"I give up." Lucy (Silver) weakily said.

"Dunno how accurate it is, but you probably have about 40 seconds left!" Macao stated.

"What do you mean by "probably"?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"Oh! I remember something!" Master Makarov exclaimed.

"What is it?!" Happy (Erza) questioned.

"As I recall, when lifting this spell you can only do it one pair at a time." Master Makarov responded. "I believe it's impossible to turn everyone back at once!"

"You have thirty seconds! Or so..." Macao commented.

"Which pair goes first?!" Lucy (Silver) asked.

"Me and Loke, of course!" Loke (Natsu) said. "Right, Loke!" Natsu (Loke) agreed.

"I don't think so! We go first!" Silver (Lucy) said.

"Not so fast! What will happen to Fairy Tail if I get stuck this way?!" Happy (Erza) angrily asked. "Happy and I should go first!"

"I don't care either way!" Erza (Happy) commented. They all argue about which pair shall go first.

"This is ugly..." Wakaba said.

"People turn scary when they're driven into a corner..." Mira said.

"Fifteen seconds!" Macao shouted as Plue holds up a sign.

"Oh! I got it!" Levy exclaimed.

"Twelve! Eleven!" Macao counted down.

"I found out what this is! Basically, the best way to explain it...!" Levy said.

"Nine! Eight!" Macao continues to countdown until Loke (Natsu) knocks him out.

"Levy! You can explain later! Hurry!" Loke (Natsu) said, irritated.

"Right! Here goes!" Levy said. " **Aruboroya tesura rugi gou!** " She repeats it over and over. They all stare in amazement as the Magic does its doing.

"Oh! I'm back to normal!" Lucy happily said.

"Me too!" Silver smiled. "Man..." As he sighs, ice comes out of his mouth.

"Huh? Ice comes out even when you're normal?" Wakaba questioned.

"Levy-chan! Thank you!" Lucy hugs Levy.

"All right!" Droy said.

"Our cheers paid off!" Jet said.

"Tell us how you did it!" Lucy asked.

"There was no meaning to the words. So I tried reading them backwards." Levy explained. "They didn't have letters in ancient times, so whenever someone wanted to express different things they'd make it so reading it backwards would have a different effect. That's why reading the spell backwards undid it!"

"Ah! Thank you so much!" Lucy thanked.

"We owe you one, Levy!" Silver thanked Levy.

"I did it for you, Lu-chan!" Levy stated.

"Th-The spell's not broken!" Loke (Natsu) and Natsu (Loke) shouted.

"Wha...?!" Levy and Lucy are surprised to see those two in the same position.

"I haven't changed, either! I'm still a cat!" Happy (Erza) shakes in fear.

"I'm fine either way, though!" Erza (Happy) commented.

"Talk about racing against the clock. I guess the other two pairs didn't make it in time." Macao added.

"You can't be serious! Wh-What now?! Try it again, Levy!" Loke (Natsu) panicked.

"Huh? I think I might've made a tiny mistake..." Levy examines the flier.

"What?!" The entire guild yelled.

"Then we're stuck like this forever?!" Loke (Natsu) asked.

"No! I don't want to drool fire forever!" Natsu (Loke) whined.

"A nightmare! This is a nightmare, plain and simple!" Happy (Erza) loses her mind.

"I'm fine either way, though!" Erza (Happy) continues to stay calm.

"Now, now. There's surely another way." Mira is seen sitting on the bar while carrying a cane.

"Is it just me, or am I shorter?!" Master Makarov panicked. "Ah!"

"Whoa! Mira-san! Don't tell me you...!" Lucy screamed.

"Gramps and Mira-chan have switched places!" Silver stated.

"My, what a nice body!" Mira (Master Makarov) admires her body.

"No! Anything but that!" Master Makarov (Mira) waves his arms up and down.

"Could it be...?" Happy turns around.

"Real men never give up, Natsu." Cana said as Elfman drinks booze in the background. "Huh? Why does my body reek of booze?" Cana (Elfman) looks at Elfman all confused.

"What is this?! Why am I Elfman?!" Elfman (Cana) asked. "I feel sober all of a sudden..." He passes out, falling off the table.

"What's with all the smoke in my mouth?!" Wakaba coughed.

"Why did the temperature drop all of sudden?" Gray asked. Gray and Wakaba look at each other and realize that they also switched bodies.

"Hey, Droy!" Droy called out.

"Huh! What is it, Jet?" Jet look at each other and panic.

"We've switched places!" Jet (Droy) and Droy (Jet) shouted.

"You two switching places doesn't make much of a difference." Mira (Master Makarov) stated. "Still... What a dreamy, nice body this is!"

"No! Levy, do something!" Master Makarov (Mira) begged. The rest of the guild look at each other, confused and shock.

"I'm in way over my head now..." Levy sighed.

"Yay! Everyone switched places! This is so neat!" Erza (Happy) happily said.

"This is no time to be happy!" Loke (Natsu) shouted.

"Turn us back!" Loke (Natsu) and Natsu (Loke) shouted in anger.

* * *

 **Next chapter is The Dragon Egg.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	14. The Dragon Egg

**Episode 20.**

* * *

Natsu and Happy take Lucy fishing, in order to help her clear her head so she can continue writing her novel. She questions the motive for fishing as Natsu winds up catching a big fish. He then uses his flames to grill it and eat it, much to Happy's frustration. Happy demanded the fish to be eaten raw, and after Natsu tells him to catch his own fish, he runs away, heartbroken, declaring that he and Natsu's friendship is over. Lucy tells Natsu that he should apologize to Happy and tells him to stop with the tough guy act, or else no girl will like him. Natsu gets angry and tells her to shut up and walks away.

* * *

Lucy then finds Mira in the Fairy Tail Archives and volunteers to help her organize things. Lucy is up on the ladder and accidentally falls, causing some books and things to fall as well. Whilst cleaning up her mess, she finds a picture of Fairy Tail from 6 years earlier. Mira points out several Fairy Tail members in the picture, such as Silver, Erza, Cana, Macao, Wakaba, Elfman, Lisanna, Laxus, and herself.

"How did Natsu and Happy meet in the first place anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, right. It happened just after I joined Fairy Tail..." Mira replied. "...so it was about six years ago."

 ** _Past..._**

"Hey! Natsu!" Master Makarov called out.

"If you're looking for Natsu..." Wakaba said.

"...he said something about a fight." Macao said.

"Scar-face!" A young Natsu insulted.

"Slanty-eyes!" A young Silver insulted back.

"You're so annoying!" Nastu threw punches at Silver, fighting in the streets while everyone else watched them. They always fought each other in every place.

 _"Back then, Natsu fought Silver pretty much every time they ran into each other." Mira explains to Lucy._

 _"Th-That doesn't sound much different from now..." Lucy muttered._

"Cinder-faced jerk!" Silver clashes his head with Natsu.

"Underwear freak!" Natsu pushes his forehead against his.

A young Erza breaks the fight by almost breaking their necks. "Stop that, both of you."

 _"And the one who always stopped their fights..." Mira said._

 _"...was of course Erza!" Lucy amused._

"You're annoying!" Silver brings his neck back to normal.

"In that case, you fight us!" Natsu challenged.

"Very well!" Erza accepted. The young Dragon Slayers dash towards Erza, attempting to punch her together. Erza easily beats them, leaving them hurt and speechless. "No more pointless fighting. Is that clear?" She walks away from them.

"Sh-Shut up..." Silver weakily said.

"W-We'll beat you next time..." Natsu commented.

Later on, Natsu sits outside in the rain with a sad face.

 _"That's how Natsu was then. Fighting was all he had, though, so he often looked sad." Mira said. "Then one day..."_

One day, Natsu was in the East Forest, punching a picture of Silver and Erza on a tree when suddenly an egg fell out of the tree and hit him. It had strange markings in it which made Natsu think it was a dragon egg. He took it back to Fairy Tail, wanting to hatch it.

"An egg! I found an egg!" Natsu carries the egg over him, showing everybody what he found.

"Where on Earth did you get that?" Master Makarov asked.

"I found it in the East Forest!" Natsu replied.

"The East Forest?" Master Makarov quoted.

"Wow. That's pretty thoughtful, especially for you, Natsu. You're gonna let us all eat some?" Silver teasingly asked.

"Silver! Your clothes!" Cana reminded him. He freaks out, wondering where he left his clothes the time.

"Heck no! This is a dragon egg! I'm gonna hatch it!" Natsu hugs the egg tightly.

"A dragon?" Cana asked.

"Check out this weird pattern! It looks just like dragon claws!" Natsu pointed out.

"I dunno..." Silver examines the egg carefully.

"So, Gramps! Hatch this dragon for me with your magic!" Natsu said.

"Nonsense! You fool!" Master Makarov refused. "There exists no magic in this world for defiling life! Life is born from love. No manner of magic can transcend that."

Natsu stares at the Master in confusion, not understanding him at all. "I don't understand a word you just said."

I guess you're to young to understand..." Master Makarov sighed.

"In other words, if you want to hatch it, you have to work your very hardest to hatch it on your own." Erza easily explains to him. "All you normal do is destroy things, so this is a good opportunity to learn about bringing something into world instead."

"I-I didn't hear you come in!" Silver nervously said.

"You're back, Erza?!" A teenage girl with a gothic look, shouted. "Let's pick up where we left off! Come on!"

"Another fight?" A little girl with short white hair, sitting a table with a boy, asked.

"Now that you mention it, we never finished our fight, did we?" Erza smirked as she glares at her. "Mira!"

 _ **Present...**_

Lucy shrieks when she hears that Mira used to rebellious and pick fights with Erza. "That was you?!"

"That's right." Mira replied.

"You were completely different! Plus, you, picking a fight with Erza...!" Lucy stated. Mira innocently smiles at her

 _ **Past...**_

"You're going down, Ezra!" Mira shouted, preparing her fist.

"I'm going to make you cry, Mirajane!" Erza shouted as she and Mira clash their fists together, making a mess inside the guild.

"Stubborn wench!" Mira kicks her.

"Navel-showing floozy!" Erza punches her back.

"Scum girl!" Mira clashes her head into Erza.

"Bony girl!" Erza tries to push her back with their fingers interlocked.

"Fatty!" Mira insulted.

"Four-eyes!" Erza insulted back.

"Talk about petty...!" Cana commented.

"Erza always tell us not to fight, so this is weirding me out..." Silver sweat dropped.

"Darn! Someday I'm gonna kick both Erza and Mira's butts together!" Natsu cracks his knuckles.

"Sheesh! Keep acting tough all the time and girls will never like you!" A young girl said, smiling at Natsu.

"Shut up, Lisanna!" Natsu coldly said.

"Hey, Nastu! Can I raise that egg too?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh! You're gonna help me?!" Natsu's mood changes quickly as Lisanna agrees to help him.

"Raising an egg sounds neat!" Lisanna said.

"I dunno if "raising" is the right word..." Silver commented.

"I wonder how we get it to hatch..." Natsu asked.

"We just need to warm it." Lisanna responded.

"Warm?! That's my specialty!" Natsu evilly grins as he uses his fire magic. He spits fire at the egg, nearly burning it.

"Are you an idiot?!" Silver kicks Natsu away, saving the egg from being burned.

"Urgh! Don't do that! It'll burn if we warm it that much!" Lisanna scolded Natsu.

"I-It will?" Natsu inquired.

"Leave this to me and my magic!" Lisanna uses her magic. " **Take Over: Animal Soul!** " She transforms into a giant bird.

"Whoa! You're a bird!" Natsu said.

"Good thinking!" Silver commented.

"How about warming it like this?" Lisanna shows a demonstration.

"Tsk." Elfman looks down at the table.

"What's the matter, Elfman?" Cana asked.

"Lisanna can do a full-body Take Over, but I can't." Elfman replied. "Even though we're in the same team..."

"Oh, right! You guys use the same magic, huh?" Cana said.

"If only I could use it, I could turn into a bird and look for my parakeet." Elfman stated.

"Parakeet?" Cana quoted.

"I took such great care of it, but then it vanished..." Elfman remembers about his red parakeet. "I wish I had an egg like that too..."

 ** _Present..._**

"Wow. That's Elfman? He was actually cute!" Lucy said.

"Oh, but he hasn't changed very much!" Mira stated.

 _ **Past...**_

While in the South Gate Park, the egg started to move and jumps to Natsu. Lisanna said that the egg wanted Natsu to keep it warm and together the two built a secret base in order to watch over the egg and keep it safe. They took egg into the shelter and Lisanna commented that they were like a family, with Natsu being the dad, her being the mom, and the egg being the baby.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wakaba and Macao were talking about Natsu and Lisanna and how they had gotten close until Mira busted the table that they were sitting at, mad that Natsu and Lisanna were getting close.

Natsu and Lisanna go to where he first found the egg, but they were ambushed by a Gorian. Natsu gave the egg to Lisanna and told her that he would protect them. He fought the monster until he defeated it with a head-butt. Lisanna was thrilled that Natsu won, but said that he looked like a wreck. It began to rain, so Natsu and Lisanna headed back to their shelter. After some small talk about Lisanna and her family, Lisanna asked Natsu if she could be his bride in the future, which made Natsu blush, but she then told him that she was just joking. They fell asleep that night and a shadow approached.

* * *

When morning came, Natsu and Lisanna woke up to find the egg missing. They went to the guild to ask them who stole the egg. "All right! Who stole it?!" Natsu angrily asked.

"The egg vanished?" Silver asked.

"Don't look at me." Cana said. "Hey! Clothes!" She reminds Silver once more as he gets annoyed with himself.

"Laxus! Was it you?!" Natsu accuses Laxus.

"I don't care about it." Laxus simply replied.

"All right, Erza! Out with it!" Natsu goes to the request board where Erza is standing.

"Hold on. Don't you think you're jumping the gun a bit?" Erza sweat dropped.

"Have you seen the egg, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked her sister.

"Nope." Mira replied. "You sure you didn't eat it yourself, Natsu?"

"Why, you...!" Natsu fights with Mira who crashes into Silver. "You're gonna get it now!"

"You wanna fight?!" Mira volunteered, arguing with Natsu.

"I won't hold back!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey, Natsu! You little...!" Silver crashes into the ground.

"Stop that, all of you!" Erza goes to stop the fight.

"They're at it again." Macao sighed.

"Talk about a terrible generation. I don't even wanna imagine how the guild's gonna end up in a few years." Wakaba stated.

"They repel each other because they acknowledge each other. They see themselves very clearly in each other." Master Makarov said. "There's nothing to worry about at all."

"What nonsense." Laxus sighed.

"My egg...Where did it go?!" Natsu whined, nearly breaking down into tears.

"Quit crying, Natsu. You're so cute." Mira teased.

"I am not crying!" Natsu yelled.

"That's enough, Mira!" Erza said. "And stop crying, Natsu!"

"I'm not crying!" Natsu shouted once more.

"Just give the egg back now!" Erza glares at Mira.

"I told you, I don't have it!" Mira glares back. "In fact, I bet you ate it!"

"What did you say?!" Erza almost breaks into a fight with Mira.

"The egg..." Lisanna said in disappointment.

"You're always overeating, Erza!" Mira argued in the background.

"You're in no position to talk!" Erza yelled back.

"Come to think of it, Elfman said he wished he had an egg like that..." Cana mentioned.

"Wha...?!" Lisanna shrieked.

"He ate it?!" Natsu accuses Elfman.

"No! I can't believe it!" Lisanna said.

"Natsu. Lisanna. I'm sorry." Elfman walks in.

"So it was you, Elfman?!" Natsu shouted. They all see him holding the egg.

"I didn't steal it. It gets cold at night, and you toss and turn in your sleep, so you always let go of the egg." Elfman grinned. "Yeah. I'm not very good at magic, so I warmed it myself in secret."

"Oh, that was why?!" Natsu said.

"Thank you!" Lisanna thanks her brother.

"You're a real man, Elfman!" Natsu receives the egg from Elfman.

"You seriously suspected me, didn't you?!" Mira turns to Erza.

"So? You suspected me, as well!" Erza spat back.

The egg starts to move around, making a crack which catches everyone's attention. A winged, blue cat hatches from the egg. "A cat?!" Macao and Wakaba shouted in a unison, surprised to see a cat instead of a dragon.

"It has wings! Is it a bird?" Silver asked.

"I think it's a cat. A blue cat!" Cana pointed out. The cat flies down and rests on Natsu's head.

"Aye!" The blue cat cheerfully said.

"So cute!" Lisanna admires the blue cat along with everybody else.

A blue parakeet flies on Elfman's shoulder. "Oh? My parakeet..." He happily carries the parakeet, thinking that his parakeet came back. "My parakeet came back! Hurray!"

"I'm pretty sure his parakeet was red, actually." Mira stated, smiling at Erza.

"Look, Natsu! Everyone was worked up just a few minutes ago..." Lisanna pointed out. "...but now they look so happy!" She shows him that everyone is getting along. "It's like a bluebird that brings happiness!"

"Happiness, huh? In that case..." Natsu holds the blue cat in his hands. "...his name will be Happy!" Happy hears his name and replies "aye!" in agreement. "Happy the dragon!"

"It's not a dragon..." Silver commented.

"Guess I'll just paint it as a dragon." Reedus starts to paint the happy guild mates.

 ** _Present..._**

Lucy finally understands how Natsu and Happy met and why Happy is painted as a blue dragon in the picture. Master Makarov comes and asks Mira's help and Lucy looks at the picture again, wondering who Lisanna is and why she is not in the guild anymore.

Meanwhile, Natsu brings a lot of large fish to Happy; Happy starts to cry tears of joy and they make up.

* * *

 **In the next chapter, Phantom Lord will start.**

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	15. Phantom Lord Strikes

**Episode 21.**

* * *

Team Natsu cheerfully return from a mission. "Whew! That was a great job!" Natsu happily said.

"The client was really generous, too!" Happy commented.

"And you have me to thank for making such quick work of it." Silver mentioned.

"Huh?! What are you talking about? You just butt in without asking!" Natsu stated.

"I just thought it'd be too much for you guys to handle." Silver commented.

"Want me to show you if it's too much or not?!" Natsu asked, clashing his head into Silver's head.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Silver said.

Erza breaks up the fight by pushing them away, cracking their necks. "Enough playing. Put on some clothes."

"Uppa!" Silver jumps in the air, stealing Happy's line.

"That's not fair! That's my reaction line!" Happy commented.

"Uhh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but..." Lucy said. "I had originally planned to do this job myself..." She shows them the flier with the 500 Jewel reward while carrying Plue. "Why did you all come along?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Natsu asked.

"How do you figure?" Lucy added.

"It's 'cause we're the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Natsu happily responded.

"There you have it." Silver said as Erza smiles at her.

"Well, okay!" Lucy hugs Plue tighter.

"Between me, Happy, Erza, and Underwear, we can pull of any job at all!" Natsu laughed.

"Don't call me Underwear." Silver commented.

"Yes. We make a reassuring team." Erza said.

"What about me?!" Lucy asked.

"We're just teasing! Don't cry, Oopy!" Natsu laughed.

"I'm not crying, and I'm not "Oopy"!" Lucy stated.

"My apologies. I let myself get carried away. I hurt an ally. I will never feel at ease until I make amends. For now, could you please hit me?!" Erza clenches her fist.

"I'm not sure if it's okay to make a joke or not..." Lucy commented.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Natsu and Silver added.

Happy notices the townspeople of Magnolia are looking at them empathetically. "They're Fairy Tail wizards..." One of them whispered. "They must not know yet..." Another whispered. "I feel bad for them..."

"Everyone's staring at us for some reason..." Silver muttered.

"I get a bad feeling about this..." Happy said.

"They're afraid..." Erza said. When they finally reach the guild building, they see weird pillars. "What...? The guild doesn't look right..." They see metal rods, surging out of the center of the guild.

"What the...?!" Silver stares at the destroyed guild in utter shock.

"What happened here?!" Erza asked.

"Wh-What the...?!" Lucy puts her hand up to her mouth, gasping at what she sees. They all stare at their broken and destroyed guild.

"Our... Our guild...!" Natsu gets angry.

"What on earth happened?!" Erza asked.

"Phantom..." Mira muttered.

"What did you just say?" Silver asked.

"Did you just say "Phantom"?" Natsu asked, glaring at her.

"It's frustrating to admit, but they got us good..." Mira said.

* * *

Mira directs them to the basement, once a storage room, where all of the guild members are.

"We've always been on bad terms with Phantom..." Jet muttered.

"Wanna go crush 'em?" Droy asked.

"Stop that. We're talking about Phantom Lord here." Levy stated.

"Yo! Welcome back!" Master Makarov greets them back, drunk.

"We have just returned." Erza said.

"Gramps! How can you be so carefree?!" Natsu asked.

"How was it, Lucy? Did the job go well?" Master Makarov asked, ignoring Natsu.

"Uhh, yes..." Lucy replied.

"Master! Do you understand the current situation?!" Erza asked.

"The guild's been demolished!" Natsu stated.

"Now, now. Calm down. It's hardly worth fussing over." Master Makarov takes another drink of his booze. "Phantom, huh? Is that the best those fools can do?" He sets his drink down. "Dunno what they're so happy about, attacking an empty guild like that..."

"They apparently attacked at night." Mira said.

"Then no one was hurt? I guess that's one thing to be thankful for." Erza said in relief.

"There's no point in fretting about people who can only do sneak attacks! Forget about 'em!" Master Makarov brushes it off.

Natsu punches the wall, making a hole in it. "I can't agree with that! I won't feel satisfied until we've destroyed them!" Natsu angrily yelled.

"That's enough of that subject. We'll handle our job requests down here until things are fixed upstairs." Master Makarov doesn't focus on the topic that Natsu is complaining.

"Th-This is no time for work!" Natsu yelled as everybody stares at him.

"Natsu! That's enough out of you!" Master Makarov slaps Lucy's butt.

"Why my butt...?" Lucy asked.

"Don't make me get angry, Master!" Mira warned. Master Makarov removes his hand and laughs to himself as he runs away.

"Gramps!" Natsu called out.

"Just a sec. Nature calls..." The Master leaves to the bathroom.

"How can Gramps be so calm about this?!" Natsu asked, looking at the ground.

"Natsu. The master feels just as frustrated as you do. But the council forbids physical contact between guild." Mira confessed.

"But they started it!" Natsu yelled, thrashing around.

"This isn't the issue." Mira said.

"If that is what the master wants..." Erza said. "...then so be it."

* * *

Lucy returns home, talking to Plue about Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail. "After all, Fairy Tail is..." She opens the door and is greeted by her team.

"Welcome back!" Her team greeted, complimenting about her place.

"...the greatest!" Lucy screamed. She throws her suitcase at Natsu. "There's too many of you!"

"Concerning Phantom... The fact they've come all the way to this city..." Erza started.

"...means they probably know all our addresses, too." Silver finished.

Huh?!" Lucy shuddered. Natsu sits on the ground with his arms crossed in grimace.

"So Mira-chan said it'll be safer if we all stick together." Silver said.

"Everyone is having a bunch of sleepovers now!" Happy stated.

"You're a very young woman. I would feel uncomfortable letting Natsu and Silver sleep here unattended so I decided to stay here as well." Erza said.

"Just so she could relax!" Natsu finally spoke.

"So Natsu and Silver were already going to stay here?" Lucy asked. "But why my house?!"

Happy goes through her stuff as Plue eats a lollipop. "Her laundry!"

"What are you doing that for?! Why are you both doing that?!" Lucy shouted.

"Whoa, Plue! Where'd you get that food?! Lemme have some!" Natsu asked.

"Oh! Look, Erza! I found some sexy underwear!" Happy shows Erza.

"W-Wow... She wears this?!" Erza's heart pounds fast, blushing a bit.

"I'm gonna sleep now. Keep it down." Silver lays on Lucy's bed in his boxers.

"You guys are making yourselves at home a little too much..." Lucy sweat dropped.

"That said... you guys reek of sweat." Erza turns around and glares at the guys. "We're sleeping in the same room. You can at least bathe."

"Forget it! Too much work!" Natsu refused.

"I'm sleepy..." Silver complained.

"Fine. I guess I could bathe with you, just like in the old days." Erza grabs their shoulders, not minding taking a bath with the guys at all.

"What kind of relationship do you guys have?!" Lucy asked.

"They're the strongest team!" Happy commented.

"More like the strangest team!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

Team Shadow Gear are walking around town at night. A person from above watches them, secretly attacking them to preserve silence.

* * *

Lucy is taking her bath. After she finishes, she asks Natsu who is resting his head on the table . "Hey, Natsu. Why don't you go in next?" She gets no response from him. "How about you, Silver?" He was busy reading a couple of papers on Lucy's desk.

"That hot water was nice." Erza is wrapped in towels, sitting on the bed after a nice and warm bath.

"Erza... You guys are making yourselves way too comfortable..." Lucy said, exasperated.

"Oh, pardon me." Erza requips into her purple pajamas. "Is that more tasteful?"

"You can even requip your clothes?!" Lucy asked. "Why did Phantom suddenly attack, anyway?"

"I don't know." Erza replied. "We've had many brushes with them in the past, but there's never been such a direct attack as this..."

"Gramps should quit being a wimp and just kick their butts!" Natsu growled.

"You were awake?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"You know he's not afraid of 'em. He is one of the Ten Saint Wizards, you know." Silver stated.

"Wait, why are you reading that so nonchalantly?!" Lucy snatches the papers out of Silver's hand. "Urgh!"

"Hey! I wanna know what happens next!" Silver reaches his hand out.

"No! Levy-chan is going to be the first person to read my novel!" Lucy hugs the papers, refusing to give the papers back to Silver. Erza holds her hand out so she can read Lucy's novel. "What's that suppose to mean?!" She shouted at Erza, refusing to give the papers to her. "What are the Ten Saint Wizards, anyway?"

"A title given to the ten most skilled wizards on the continent as determined by the head of the Magic Council." Erza replied.

"Oh, wow!" Lucy commented.

"Phantom's master is one, too." Happy said.

" _So is he..._ " Erza thinks about Siegrain.

Natsu slams his hand on the table in anger. "He is afraid! The one thing Phantom has is lots of members!"

"Calm down...!" Lucy sweats a bit when she sees Natsu angry.

"I'm telling you, he's not. The master and Mira-chan are trying to avoid a fight 'cause they know what'll happen if our two guilds clash." Silver stated. "They're trying to uphold order in the entire magic world."

"Phantom is that powerful?" Lucy asked.

"Those guys are nothin'!" Natsu brushes off her words.

"No, if it came to an actual battle, mutual destruction would be inevitable. Our offense strength is equal. Their Master Jose is a Saint Wizard said to be just as powerful as Master Makarov. They also have a group called the Element 4, the equivalent of our S-Class wizards. The one deemed most dangerous of all is Black Steel Gajeel. We believe he is the one responsible for the attack on our guild." Erza stated. "The Iron Dragon Slayer..."

"Dragon Slayer?!" Lucy exclaimed. "So Natsu and Silver aren't the only ones?! Does that mean he eats iron and stuff...?!"

* * *

In the Phantom Lord's hall, Gajeel is eating iron by himself. He is interrupted by an ally, whom he punches away. Master Jose comes and congratulates Gajeel on his progress. Gajeel says that the "trash" won't react from just that, so he left an extra present. Master Jose is delighted, but reminds him to keep "that person" alive.

* * *

The next morning, at the South Gate Park, all the townspeople are in shock to something chained to the tree. "Pardon us. Please let us through. We're guild members." Erza and the others walk through the crowd. They are surprised and speechless to see Levy, Jet, and Droy nailed against the tree, beaten and broken.

"Someone, please let them down...!" A townsperson said. "But... Look at that mark...!" Someone pointed out. "We can't get involved...!"

"Levy-chan!" Lucy cried out for her injured friend.

"Jet! Droy!" Silver called out.

"Phantom...!" Natsu growled, feeling anger boil up inside his body.

The Master of Fairy Tail walks in on the scene, looking at the incident. "Having our pub demolished was one thing... But no one can remain quiet after seeing their children's blood!" Master Makarov tightens the grip around his cane, causing it to break in half. "This means war!"

* * *

Lucy visits Levy, Jet, and Droy at the Magnolia Hospital. Lucy remembers about the time when she met Team Shadow Gear for the first time in the guild.

" _She even worked so hard to help us just the other day..._ " Lucy thinks to herself. "They're..." She starts to shed tears. "...unforgivable!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed!**

 **~Avatar**


	16. Fairy Tail's Revenge

**Episodes 21 and 22.**

* * *

Inside Phantom Lord's guild building, its members are bragging about how Gajeel defeated Shadow Gear, but Fairy Tail breaks their party when they break through the door announcing their arrival.

"We are Fairy Tail!" Master Makarov announced with the entire guild behind him.

The members pile up on Natsu who burns them away. "Anyone will do! Just bring it on!"

The two Guilds clash, starting an unforgivable fight.

" **Purple Net!** " Macao attacks with his fire magic, catching his targets. "Wakaba!"

"I'm on it! **Smoke Rush!** " Smoke come out of his pipe, punching all of the targets.

Alzack spins his gun around, ready to shoot his targets. " **Guns Magic!** " She shoots all of his targets, knocking them out easily. " **Spark Shot!** "

A member surprise attacks Alzack from behind. "Die!" The member gets shot by Bisca.

"Nice shot, Bisca!" Alzack complimented.

"Your claws need sharpening, Al!" Bisca commented. "Target lock on!" She points her rifle at her targets. " **Homing Shot!** " A large explosion appears in front of her targets.

Other members aim for Master Makarov. The Master transforms into a titan, hitting the members. "M-Monster!" One of the members trembled.

"You dared to harm this monster's children! Do not think for one moment that human laws will protect you!" Master Makarov angrily shouted.

"H-He strong!" All the members stand back. "Their fights mean business, too!" Instead of fighting, they all stare at him in fear. "These guys are insane!" Another member shouted. "These are what Fairy Tail wizards are like?!"

" **Picto Magic: Wild Stampede!** " Reedus paints a group of pigs to attack.

" **Wood Make: Dam of Bashful Love!** " Laki attacks with her **Wood Magic**.

"That makes no sense!" A member commented.

"Here's a cat!" The members surround Happy. "This'll be a cinch!"

"Aye!" Happy glares at them with a deadly look. "I'm a wizard too, you know!" He flies in the air, making them clash into each other. "So I'm a cat. Got a problem?!" Happy carries a watermelon over his head, glaring at one the members.

"Not at all..." A member had seafood stuffed in his mouth.

"Jose! Show yourself!" Master Makarov demanded.

Erza requips into her **Flame Empress Armor** , slashing her targets. "Where are they? Where are Gajeel and the Element 4?!"

Gajeel watches the Fairy Tail guild fight with Phantom Lord from above. "So that's Titania Erza... Laxus and Mystogan are sitting this fight out, huh? What a mockery..." He snarled. "Still, I can't believe how well everything is following Master Jose's plan... Rampage to your hearts, content, you lowly scum..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Magnolia, Lucy is walking to her home when rain starts to fall. Juvia and Sol appear in front of Lucy. She gets ready to fight, and is about to use her keys, but Juvia locks her, using her **Water Lock** spell and kidnap Lucy.

* * *

Some mages of Phantom Lord attack Laki with **Fire Magic**. Natsu quickly eats the fire and saves her. "Now that I've eaten, I feel re-energized!"

"Who is this guy?!" A member shrieked. "He just ate fire!" Some of the members get scared of Natsu. "Don't tell me he's...?!"

"I'll blow you all away! **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu uses his breath attack.

" **Ice Dragon's Spikes!** " Silver attacks his targets with his **Ice Magic**. Erza attacks with her **Black Wing Armor**.

" **Wood Make: The Distance Between the Two is Forever!** " Laki attacks with her **Wood Magic** , saying random love quotes.

"It still makes no sense!" A member commented.

" **Guns Magic! Mud Shot!** " Alzack shoots his targets.

" **Requip! Magic Shotgun! Wide Shot!** " Bisca changes her rifle and shoots.

Natsu and Silver run into each other with their backs turned. "Not too shabby, scar face!" Natsu grinned.

"Same to you, slanty eyes!" Silver chuckled.

"Whadya say we give 'em all a thrashing?!" Wakaba and the others have their backs facing each other, planning their next move.

"Erza! I leave things here to you!" Master Makarov declared. "Jose is most likely on the top floor. I will go put an end to him."

"Please be careful..." Erza said. Master Makarov breaks the door and walks in to search for Master Jose.

"Guess it's time to wreck some havoc now that the main threat's gone!" Gajeel finally joins the fight.

Natsu and Silver are attacking their targets with their own Magic, easily taking them down. " **Card Magic! Lightning! Reverse Tower! Lovers! Fate of Lightning!** " Cana electrifies her targets.

" **Ring Magic! Twister!** " Loke blows his targets away.

Elfman shouts as he turns his arm into a beast. "Manly! Manly! Only a manly man... is manly!" He easily punches his targets, throwing them around the guild.

"That makes no sense." A member commented. "What's with his arm?" They all wonder what kind of magic it is. "It's **Take Over magic**!" They're still amazed of his Magic. "He's turned his arm into a monster arm!" Someone pointed out. "He's Elfman! The guy who defeats monster and absorbs their power into his arm?!" Someone finally recognizes him. "He's Beast Arm Elfman!"

Gajeel finally joins the battle as he evilly laughs. They all notice him land on the ground, standing tall. "The Iron Dragon Slayer..." Erza narrowly looks at him. "...Black Steel Gajeel!"

"So you're the one who attacked Levy?!" Nab attempts to attack Gajeel from behind. Gajeel attacks Nab and drags him on the ground along with several members of his guild.

"The bastard caught his own friends in that attack!" Gray stated.

"Come at me, scum. The great Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel will take you on." Gajeel turns his hand back to normal.

"Manly men..." Elfman charges at Gajeel. "...are still men, even if they're scum!" Elfman changes his arm into **Beast Arm: Stone Bull** and punches Gajeel. Gajeel blocks the attack from Elfman, using his **Iron Dragon's Club**.

"Elfman, huh?" Gajeel's arms and legs elongate into an iron rod and attempts to strike Elfman. "Oh? Not bad."

"A real man must live a strong life." Elfman replied.

"Then how about this?" Gajeel makes numerous smaller and thinner iron rods out of his iron leg and hits other members of Phantom Lord.

"You're attacking your own comrades?!" Elfman angrily shouted.

"Not smart to be easily distracted!" Gajeel manages to land a punch on his face using his ironed arm.

Elfman is thrown back and suddenly Natsu jumps on Elfman in mid-air and launches himself to Gajeel. "Gajeel!" Natsu punches Gajeel backwards.

"He sent Gajeel flying!" The members of Phantom Lord are surprised to see Gajeel being punched backwards. "I've never seen that happened before!"

"I'm Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu introduces himself. Gajeel gets up and smirks at him. Let me handle him, Elfman!"

"Damn you! First you use me as a trampoline, and now you're interfering with a man-to-man fight?!" Elfman stated.

" **Iron Dragon's Club!** " Gajeel attacks Natsu, but he endures his attack.

"He attacked the guild... and Levy and the others..." Natsu lights his hands on fire. "Die!" He uses his iron pillar to toss Gajeel, but he bounces back towards Natsu using the rafters supporting the ceiling of the guild. When Gajeel comes down to strike at Natsu, he manages to throw a punch at Gajeel.

"He's all revved up now!" Wakaba laughed.

"Sure is nice to be young!" Macao commented.

"Impressively done." Erza complimented.

"Natsu! You can have this manly fight! Just give me your word you'll...!" Elfman shouted.

Natsu turns around and smiles at him. "Yeah! I'll knock him good!"

Gajeel then gets up. "That had no effect at all."

Natsu chuckles and denies his words. "Looks like it did to me."

"That so?!" Gajeel rushes at Natsu.

"He's fast!" Natsu doesn't expect the kick from Gajeel, crashing to the floor.

"Oh, man..." Gray muttered.

"This is crazy..." Loke commented.

"Come on, now. I know that didn't hurt you, either." Gajeel taunted.

Natsu promptly gets up, covered in flames. "You know the score, that's for sure!"

"You're a sweltering bastard, you know that?" Gajeel said.

"Shut it, hardhead." Natsu said.

"Get ready to be crushed!" Gajeel yelled, attacking with his iron rod which Natsu blocks with his hand.

"Don't get cocky, scrap metal face!" Natsu warned, slightly crushing the end of the rod.

"Oh? The rumors were true. You're quite powerful, indeed." Gajeel takes back the rod. "Ouchy, ouchy..." His hand steams as he turns it back to normal. "So, is that all you got, Salamander?"

"Don't worry. That was just me saying hello..." Natsu replied. "...before our real fight!"

After a competitive glare, they both jump off the floor and go for a fist fight, Gajeel with his iron fist and Natsu with flaming fist. Gajeel kicks Natsu. "Heavy...!" Natsu commented.

When Gajeel comes in for another attack, Natsu sends him flying upwards. Sharp iron comes out of Gajeel's feet that let him attach himself to the wooden pillars at the ceiling. Natsu jumps up and tries to punch Gajeel with flaming hands. Gajeel blocks the attack with his iron arms, but is hurled backwards anyways. "Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu declared.

"Destroying you will actually be satisfying!" Gajeel stated, attaching himself to the pillars again. The guild starts to tremble, making a few wooden pillars in the ceiling fall off.

"Uh, oh. It's started..." Macao said.

"This is bad." Silver commented.

"What is?!" A member asked

"This is Master Makarov's anger..." Cana replied.

"The Giant's Wrath..." Loke said.

"No one can stop him now..." Nab said.

"The whole guild is shaking!" The members tremble in fear.

"That's the manly Master Makarov for you!" Elfman commented.

"Prepare yourselves! As long as we have Master Makarov, we cannot lose!" Erza declared.

* * *

When Master Makarov reaches Master Jose's room while using **Giant Wrath** and asks him what was the meaning of his attacks against Fairy Tail, Master Jose responds that they haven't seen each other since the Guild meeting six years ago. Master Makarov attacks Master Jose with his **Titan Magic** by extending his arm.

However, he is not hit since he appears only as a **Thought Projection**. Master Makarov asks him if he abandoned his Guild and Master Jose replies that a battle between two of the Ten Wizard Saints would cause a catastrophe and that he prefers a simple, sensible triumph. Master Makarov asks him where he is and Master Jose shows him that he has Lucy captured.

Master Makarov asks Jose why, but he ignores his question and grabs a knife. Aria appears behind Master Makarov with the palm of his hands facing Master Makarov. Master Makarov thinks to himself that he couldn't even notice his presence. Aria uses **Metsu** , Master Jose says that they wouldn't kill Lucy, at least not yet. Master Jose asks Master Makarov if he doesn't know who Lucy really is and then says that she isn't their problem anymore. Then, Master Makarov falls to the bottom floor.

* * *

Moments later, a sudden fall of something on the ground, distracting everyone's battles.

"Such sadness! Where is this sadness coming from?!" Aria's tears ca-n't stop flowing. "Ahh! Is this the sadness of a great wizard ceasing to be?!"

" _What is this...?! I'm... Im out of strength... My magic..._ " Master Makarov can barely move.

"Gramps!" Natsu and Silver called out.

"Master!" Erza cried out.

"Sadness!" Aria continues to cry his eyes out.

"Yes. This is the magic of Aria of the Great Sky, a member of the Element 4. He can empty a target's magic power. That is to say, he can nullify it." Master Jose stated. "So it looks like we win."

M-Magic... My magic..." Master Makarov weakly said.

"Master! Stay with us!" Erza carefully holds him.

"What's going on?!" Cana asked.

"This can't be! I don't sense any magic coming from him at all!" Silver said.

"Wait, you mean he's just an ordinary old man now?!" Elfman commented.

"How...?!" Happy asked.

"Gramps! Pull yourself together!" Natsu said.

"What a waste. Things were just getting good, too..." Gajeel scoffed, watching the Fairy Tail members worried for their master.

"Impossible! How could Gramps be beaten?!" Silver asked.

"Just what happened up there?!" Elfman looks up.

"Their master's been beaten?!" Someone said. "For real?!" Their fighting spirit rises up when they realize that they're hopeless without their master. "Hear that?! We can beat 'em!" They all grin evilly. "And we got Gajeel and an Element 4 here!"

" _This is bad._ " Erza thinks to herself as she watches the Mages fight each other.

"Don't get full of yourselves!" Natsu attacks with his fire.

"Damn! They've..." Gray started off.

"...gotten their second wind!" Loke prepares himself to attack.

"Take this! **Tri-Elemental Combination Magic!** " Three Mages attack Cana from behind.

"Oh, no!" Cana looks behind and sees the attack coming right at her.

"Cana!" Wakaba called out as he sees the explosion.

"Get it together, will you?!" Macao stands in the way for her, taking the attack.

"You idiot! You can't push yourself that hard! You're over the hill!" Cana scolded.

"Don't call me that!" Macao shouted.

Gajeel cackles to himself. "It's clear how this'll end now..."

" _This is bad! It isn't just our strength! The drop in morale is even worse!_ " Erza wipes away her tear. "Retreat! Everyone back to the guild!" She ordered.

They all look at her in confusion, why do they have to retreat now when they're perfectly fine. "You can't be serious! What are you staying?!" Silver asked.

"A real man never retreats!" Elfman shouted in pride.

"I can still fight...!" Macao uses his **Fire Magic**.

"So can I, Erza!" Cana argued.

"No! We don't stand a chance against Jose without our master!" Erza stated. "Retreat! That's an order!"

"Aww, turning tail and running already? You've got no guts, fairies." Gajeel taunted.

"Retreating is sad. It's too sad!" Aria cried.

"Oh, Aria. I see your still as eerie as ever." Gajeel jumps next to him. "Still, I'm impressed you took out that old geezer."

"It was all per Master Jose's plan." Aria responded. "J-Just superb!"

"Quit crying' at everything. It's obnoxious." Gajeel commented. "So, did we catch this Lucy or whatever her name was?" Natsu overhears Gajeel and Aria's conversation when he hears Lucy's name.

"It's sad. The girl named Lucy is being held at our headquarters." Aria replied.

"Giving her a warm reception, huh?" Gajeel said.

"What?!" Natsu said. "G-Gajeel!"

"Let's finish things someday, Salamander!" Gajeel and Aria disappear.

"Lucy's been captured...!" Natsu said.

"Retreat! Fall back!" Erza ordered.

"Don't be stupid! We can't just retreat now! We have to get revenge for Levy's team!" Silver continues to use his ice magic until Erza stops him.

"Please..." Erza hugs Silver who looks at her in confusion. "Retreat is our only option now... The hole left by the master is too great!" The Fairy Tail guild members run out of Phantom Lord, getting help for their master.

Natsu quickly takes one of the Phantom Lord's member as a hostage. "Yikes! The Salamander! And the cat..."

"All right, you." Natsu glares at him angrily. "We're gonna have a little chat.

"O-O-Okay! All right!" The Phantom Lord member trembled in fear.

* * *

 **I left the battle between Gajeel to Natsu without Silver interfering.**

 **Hoped you enjoy! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	17. Jupiter

**Episodes 22, 23, Half of 24.**

* * *

Natsu asks the Phantom Lord member about their headquarters. The member doesn't want to speak, but Natsu engulfs him in flames. He tells Natsu of their headquarters, and Natsu goes their immediately.

Lucy awakens, bound and left in a prison. Master Jose arrives and the two have a conversation. Master Jose offers her better conditions, but Lucy wants to know about the reason of Phantom's attack on Fairy Tail. Master Jose states that it's just a passing effect, and tells her that it was actually her father who ordered her kidnapping, and the destruction of Fairy Tail is just an added bonus. Lucy is devastated to hear this, and screams that she will never go back. She demands to be released because she has to go to the bathroom. Master Jose thinks its just a trick and laughs, but when she insists, he gives her a bucket. Lucy pretends to strip, and when Master Jose turns around, she kicks him in his genitals. He is instantly incapacitated, and Lucy tries to leave, but then sees she is kept in a sky prison.

Unwilling to go home, she jumps off the sky prison while saying that she had heard his voice. She screams Natsu's name and when she is about to reach the ground, Natsu catches her. Natsu then bickers with Happy, on whether to go home or not, and in this moment Lucy starts to cry, telling him it is her fault all this happened. However, she still wants to be on the guild because she loves it. Natsu puts Lucy on his back and they leave. Up on the sky cell, Master Jose, still in pain, swears vengeance on Lucy, and shows his true face, one of pure evil.

* * *

Master Makarov has been brought to Porlyusica. She slaps him, saying that he behaved too recklessly for someone of his age and then she angrily asks Alzack and Bisca why they are still present. They say that they want to help, but Porlyusica tells them that the stench of worried faces is the like poison to a sick man. She then says that his condition was because of a Magic called **Drain** , a powerful Magic that forces the opponent's Magic Power to flow out and where it eventually dissipates. She says that if they could gather up Master Makarov's lost Magic Power it would speed up his recovery, but that it's and that his recovery would be prolonged. Alzack and Bisca tell her they'll inform the guild to which she angrily ask them why they are still here, to which they say that they thought that she wanted them to stay and listen to which she then chases them out. She then thinks to herself that the more Magic Power one has the more **Drain** affects the victim. She then thinks that if Master Makarov doesn't keep fighting he'll die.

* * *

The guild is in bad shape. They're all saddened and mad that they had to retreat and their master's condition.

"Their headquarters are here. If we use long-distanced magic to snipe from this hill to southwest..." Macao pointed to a map.

"Next time I'm takin' all the explosive lacrimas!" Wakaba puts the lacrimas in a sack.

"Get the powerful spell books for holder-type wizards from the archives!" Macao shouted.

Silver looks at Lucy who is all depressed, sitting on a barrel. "What's the matter? Still feel uneasy?" Lucy doesn't speak for a second.

"No, it isn't that..." Lucy responded, looking at the ground. "It's just... I'm sorry..."

"Well, it's the destiny of rich daughters to be targeted by people." Elfman said. "And men are duty-bound to protect them."

"Don't say stuff like that!" Silver glances at him.

"But it came as a shock to me. Why did you hide the truth, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"It wasn't that I was hiding it. I was a runway, so I just never really wanted to talk about it..." Lucy replied. "He didn't give a care about his daughter being gone for a year, but then suddenly he wants to drag me back... Daddy did all this to bring me back... He's the worst!" The others feel bad for her as she speaks about her father. "Still, it was my running that caused all of this..."

"That ain't right! Your dad's the one to blame!" Elfman stated.

"You idiot!" Silver interrupted him.

"Oh, I mean Phantom is!" Elfman nervously smiles.

"I never thought my selfish actions would cause you all so much trouble... I'm really sorry... This would all end if I went home, wouldn't it?" Lucy apologized.

"I dunno about that..." Natsu spoke. "I just can't see you being called "Lady." If anything suits you, it's laughing in this filthy pub and freaking our while on an adventure." Lucy remembers about the adventures she went with Natsu and the others. "You said you want to stay here, right? Why would you go back to somewhere you don't want to?" Lucy realizes what he just said. "You're Lucy of Fairy Tail. This is where you belong." Lucy starts to shed tears once again.

"Don't cry. It ain't like you." Silver said.

"That's right! Men are weak against tears!" Elfman trembled.

"I can't help it..." Lucy continues to cry. Loke stares at Lucy for a while, thinking about things.

* * *

Cana does her fortune telling with her cards. She throws her cards in the air after giving up. "No good! I can't tell where Mystogan is!"

"Oh. That's too bad..." Mira commented.

"If they're after Lucy, then they'll attack again. We have a lot of injured people, too. This is bad..." Cana starts to drink booze out of a beer bottle.

"The master is seriously hurt and we can't locate Mystogan... You're our only hope now... Laxus." Mira speaks with Laxus through a communication lacrima.

"Huh?!" Laxus looks at her in confusion.

"Please, come back. Fairy Tail is in trouble." Mira begged.

"Man, that ol' geezer's pathetic!" Laxus laughs out loud. "It's not my problem. Deal with it yourselves."

"Hold on, Laxus!" Cana shouted.

"It's true, though. The geezer started it. Why should we have to clean up his mess?" Laxus grinned.

"They're going after Lucy! One of us!" Mira replied.

"Huh? Who's that? Oh, you mean that newcomer?" Laxus asked. "Tell her I'll consider helping her if she'll be my woman!"

"You're unbelievable..." Cana yelled.

"Hey, now. Is that how you act when asking someone for something?" Laxus taunted. "Also, tell the geezer to step down already and make me the new master." Laxus laughs out until the communication lacrima is broken by Mirajane.

Mira starts to cry. "I can't believe it... Is he really a member of Fairy Tail...?! In that case, I'll just have to fight too!"

"D-Don't be stupid!" Cana protested.

"My staying here didn't stop Lucy from being kidnapped!" Mira stated.

"No. You'll only get in the way as you are now. Even if you are a former S-Class wizard..." Cana tries to console her.

* * *

While in the shower, Erza ponders on how they will continue the fight, as they had many injured members and their master is currently out of commission while Mystogan and Laxus are not in town. Suddenly, she and the other members of Fairy Tail feel a tremor.

* * *

"Wh-What's that?!" Silver asked, feeling the ground shake.

"Outside!" Alzack shouted.

The townspeople see a large building heading it's way to the Fairy Tail guild. The guild members rush outside to find the Phantom Lord Guild literally walking on six legs towards their guild, much to their shock. "It's a walking guild!" Happy indicated.

"Phantom?!" Loke questioned.

"Wh-What do we do?!" Wakaba asked.

"I never anticipated that they would attack like this...!" Erza trembled. The Guild settles in the middle of the water.

* * *

"Ready **Jupiter** , the focused magic canon..." Master Jose ordered. The Mages of Phantom Lord use the Magic and combine it. A long canon comes out and aims at the Fairy Tail Guild, combining all of its Magic. "Eradicate it."

"Yes, sir!" The Mages follow their master's orders.

* * *

"Not good! Everyone get down!" Erza ordered. Jupiter's Magic gets bigger and bigger with a ton of Magic Power. Erza dashes towards the edge of the hill.

"Erza!" Mira cried out.

"What are you doing?!" Macao asked.

Erza requips into a shiny silver, bulky armor. "I won't let you destroy the guild!"

" **Adamantine Armor**!" Happy yelled.

"Don't tell me she's going to take the blast herself!" Bisca said.

"Not even armor as powerful as that can withstand it...!" Alzack stated.

"Stop, Erza! You're gonna die!" Wakaba shouted.

"Get down!" Erza ordered.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted, attempting to save her, but Silver is holding him back.

"Natsu! All we can do is have faith in Erza now!" Silver said. They all focus their attention at Erza and the canon.

Jupiter shoots directly at the guild and its members. Erza puts her shield out and blocks the Jupiter attack. She struggles to block the attack as her armor breaks by small pieces. Erza successfully blocks the attack, but she is knocked back.

"Wh-Whoa... She stopped it..." Macao and the others stare in amazement.

"We're saved... She's really something..." Elfman said.

Erza is breathing heavily as her armor fades away. Natsu runs to her side checking to see if she's okay. "Erza! Say something!"

"Neither Makarov nor Erza can fight now." Master Jose stated. "Victory is now beyond your grasp. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia. This instant."

"The hell with that!" Alzack argued.

"What guild would just hand one of their members to the enemy?!" Bisca angrily yelled.

"Lucy is one of us!" Macao stated. Fairy Tail members argue with Master Jose, refusing to hand over Lucy.

"Hand her over!" Master Jose demanded. Lucy cries again in sadness and joy as she sees her guild mates fight for her.

"We would rather die than betray one of our own!" Erza yelled as the others agree.

"Our answer won't change, no matter what!" Natsu shouted. "We're gonna destroy all of you!" Lucy can't stop crying when she sees her guild mates fighting for her, protecting her at all costs.

Master Jose watches them through the lacrima. "In that case, I'll give you an even bigger taste of the Jupiter! You have fifteen minutes until it recharges! Tremble in fear!"

"What?!" Elfman nervously sweats a bit.

"The Jupiter?!" Cana asked.

"He's gonna fire it again...?!" Loke asked. Erza struggles to get up, but fails.

"Erza! Damn...! Even Erza barely managed to stop one blast from it!" Silver snarled.

All of the sudden, shadow like- figures fly out of the Phantom Lord Guild. "Wha...?! I thought he was gonna fire the Jupiter?!" One of the members asked. "He's merciless!"

"Prepare to witness hell, Fairy Tail. You have only two choices left." Master Jose said. "Be destroyed by my soldiers, or be eradicated by the Jupiter!"

"Unbelievable! He'd kill his own men with the Jupiter too?!" Macao asked.

"H-He's bluffing! He won't shoot!" Wakaba believes that the Jupiter canon won't strike again.

"No, he will." Cana responded which makes Macao and Wakaba lose hope. "Those are Jose's "Shades." They're not human. They're phantom soldiers of his own creation."

"What?! Shades...?!" Bisca questioned.

"They're ghosts?!" Alzack added.

"We have to do something about the Jupiter." Cana said.

"I'll take it out!" Natsu volunteered, slamming his fist and hand together. "Fifteen minutes, right? I can do it!" Cana nods in agreement as Natsu starts to run. "Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy catches Natsu and flies him towards the guild.

"Gray! Let's storm the place too!" Silver runs as well.

"All right!" Gray runs with him, heading to the guild.

Cana takes out her cards, ready to fight. "We'll make a stand here! Got it?"

"Lucy! Come with me!" Mira takes Lucy's hand and leads her to Reedus. "We have a secret hideout! Let's stay there until the fighting is over!" Mira renders Lucy unconscious and sends her to a safe location. " _I don't have the strength to fight as I am now...But I will protect my friends!_ " Mira transforms into Lucy.

* * *

Cana stands as the leader as Erza falls. She has all the remaining Fairy Tail members defend the guild. She casts her **Card Magic** to attack the Shade troopers while Alzack and Bisca use **Guns Magic**. One of the shades manages to touch Wakaba and he notices that his energy is being drained.

Loke warns them that the Shades are cursed and uses his **Ring Magic** to eliminate some Shades in his way. Master Jose confirms that the Shades, indeed, are cursed and that being touched by them could sap away their life.

Alzack and Bisca hear this, note that they don't have to be touched to defeat the Shades and attack together. Alzack charges his gun and uses **Sunlight Shot** that blows away a large number of Shades while Bisca requips and uses two rifles and simultaneously shoots at numerous Shades.

By then, the members of Fairy Tail have already eliminated many of the Shade troopers, however, each one of the Shades they were able to eliminate, reformed. Fairy Tail realized that there would probably be no end to this. While in the fight, Loke has a sudden bad premonition.

Natsu reaches the canon, but its outside cannot be destroyed by brute strength.

The guild mates are fighting against the Shades, but those too are indestructible. Loke then has a bad feeling about something, and runs towards Reedus and Lucy.

* * *

Natsu gets inside the Cannon. He and Happy see a giant Lacrima, but when he tries to destroy it with a fire punch, his own punch hits him, and he falls down. Totomaru is then introduced, the Fire Mage of the Element 4. He claims that he is able to control every kind of flame, and, from what we see, it is true. Natsu is unable to land one single hit, because the moment his fire is ignited, Totomaru gains control. As Natsu is forced to do battle, Jupiter grows dangerously close to fully recharging.

The Lacrima is reaching its full potential. Neither Natsu nor Totomaru seem to get the upper hand since both of their abilities make the other's ineffective. Natsu then pretends to hit him with fire, but in fact spits, and Totomaru retaliates by releasing stinky fire. Natsu then gives up his fire and uses melee combat, but Totomaru has a Katana. Natsu then devises a plan; he expands his fires greatly, and using the **Flames of Emotion** , makes Totomaru unable to control them. He aims for the Lacrima and it is fortunately destroyed, making the cannon unusable. Natsu's victory inspires the other members of the guild and they reinforce their counterattack.

* * *

However, Jupiter's destruction causes Master Jose to activate the strongest weapon of Phantom Lord.

"Detestable brats. I'll teach you to get cocky..." Master Jose said. "Wake the giant."

* * *

"You can't control my fire anymore! Now it's your turn to get ruined, Phantom!" Natsu said. The ground starts to shake as the Guild starts to reform.

"It's tilting!" Happy said.

"Don't tell me he's planning to use that?! There's no horizontal stabilization in this room!" Totomaru indicated.

"Stabilization?!" Natsu asked.

The Phantom Lord guild starts to move. "The giant is awake! You guys are through- Wha...?" Totomaru notices that Natsu gets motion sickness.

"Natsu! Pull yourself together!" Happy consoles him.

* * *

"What is that?! You have to be kidding me!" Cana asked.

"It's a giant... A magic giant!" Loke indicated.

"Kneel before me, detestable brats..." Master Jose ordered. "...and know your place! Savor the final moments of your lives while filed with despair!"

"The Shades are coming!" Alzack reloads his gun.

"A giant and ghosts! How are we suppose to deal with that?!" Bisca asked.

"We'll focus on the Shades! I'm sure Natsu will stop the giant for us!" Cana said.

"B-But..." Wakaba said.

"Natsu and vehicles..." Macao stated.

"Oh." All the guild mates forgot about Natsu's motion sickness, losing hope.

* * *

"Come on, Natsu!" Happy gently shakes him.

"Wait, he gets motion sickness?" Totomaru asked. "Now you can't eat fire. I'll turn you into dust with my most powerful spell!" He is about to use his **Fire Magic** to attack Natsu. "This will blow you away, Dragon Slayer! Wait... what?! Wh-What is this?!" His hands get incased in ice then it spreads to his entire body.

" **Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist!** " Silver sends Totomaru flying through the ceiling.

"G-Guys..." Natsu gets up, feeling fine afterwards.

"Silver! Gray! You guys are too cool!" Happy said in excitement.

"Man, that was pathetic, Natsu." Silver commented.

"You should learn how to control your motion sickness." Gray said.

"So, is this what's left of the Jupiter?" Silver asked.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"Good job, then." Silver said.

"Oh! It stopped moving at some point!" Natsu stands up, feeling normal.

"I'll see what's happening outside!" Happy flies outside of the Phantom Lord guild.

* * *

From the outside, the Giant Mage seems to start writing symbols. Fairy Tail realizes that it's a Magic Seal and Mira notes that it's the seal for Abyss Break, a type of forbidden magic that uses the four elements in order to destroy.

* * *

What?! This is insane!" Natsu screamed.

"Guess our only option is to split up and find the power source." Gray said.

"Geez. It's one thing after another..." Silver commented.

"All right! Let's do this thing!" Natsu and the others agree on it.

* * *

"Mira. How much time until that spell activates?" Cana asked.

"I'd say about ten minutes. If only we could take out its power source..." Mira replied.

"I'm certain the guys inside have the same idea." Cana said.

"Natsu's not the only one in there?" Mira asked.

"Silver and Gray are too." Cana replied.

Mira thinks about the situation they're in. "I need to move forward..." Mira, disguised as Lucy, walks out of the guild to surrender herself for Phantom Lord.

Master Jose notices Lucy heading their way. "Oh?"

"I'm the one you want! Stop attacking our guild this instant!" Lucy (Mira) shouted. " _This should buy us a little time!_ "

"Begone... impostor!" Master Jose knew that Mira disguised herself as Lucy. "I've know from the very start that Lucy isn't there!"

Mira turns back into herself. " _I'm... so powerless to do anything...!_ "

* * *

 **I own my OC. Creds to wiki. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **I hoped you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	18. Silver vs Sol

**Episodes 24 and 25.**

* * *

Silver runs through the hallways of the Phantom Lord Guild. "Damn you Phantom Lord...!" He steps on a tile and an eye appears. Silver turns around as he hears someone behind him. "Huh?!"

A figure appears behind him which happens to be Sol. "Salut."

"An Element 4, huh?" Silver takes off his shirt.

* * *

A Magic Circle appears under Mira. "Oh, no!" Cana notices Mira being taken away underground. "Mira!"

Mira is taken to the guild, held as hostage. "Deplorable girl, attempting to fool us like that..." Master Jose said. "Now you will witness the end of your friends as you are slowly crushed."

"Mira!" Cana cried out.

"Nee-chan!" Elfman called out.

"Damn! This is insane!" Macao commented.

"Mira-chan!" Wakaba shouted.

" _Hurry and stop that giant! Natsu! Silver! Gray!_ " Cana thinks to herself.

* * *

"My name is Sol. You can call me Monsieur Sol." Sol introduces himself.

"Perfect timing. You're gonna tell me how to stop this giant." Silver said. " **Ice Dragon's Roar!** " Silver uses his breath attack, but Sol disappears underground and back on top.

"Dragon Slayer?" Sol waves his arms around.

"Enough of your blabbering! **Ice Dragon's Stomp!** " Silver stomps his right foot on the ground as ice appears from the ground, aiming towards Sol who dodges it.

"Oh? You had a father, didn't you?" Sol asked as Silver glares at him. Sol jumps back to prepare an attack. " **Sable Dance!** " Sand surrounds Silver who can't see where Sol is going. " **Roche Concerto!** " Rocks attack Silver underneath him as he jumps back. "Non, non, non!" Sol digs underground and appears next to Silver, wrapping himself around Silver's arm. "Salut."

"Creepy bastard!" Silver starts to lower the temperature in his arm so Sol can unwrap himself.

"Cold, cold, cold!" Sol unwraps himself from Silver's arm.

"Enough playing around, Monsewer Sol!" Silver shouted.

"That's Monsieur Sol." Sol kicks Silver back.

" _This guy's stronger than he looks!_ " Silver jumps back, glaring at Sol.

"Tell me, I hear you had a horrible past and kept losing the ones you loved?" Sol taunted him.

"Shut up!" Silver shouted as he charges at Sol. " **Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist!** " He stops when he sees a medium-sized statue of Glacione. "Glacione!"

"I took the liberty of reading through your memories when you stepped on me earlier!" Sol stated.

"You little...!" Silver growled.

"What a magnificent dragon you have. I wonder where he is right now?" Sol taunted. "Oh, my apologies. He abandoned you for good." Silver remembers about himself being alone on the day Glacione disappeared. "Oh, what a shame."

Silver growls as he shouts in anger, trying to forget his memories. His Magic Power gathers around him, dropping the temperature in the room. " _I can't let him fool me._ "

"Non, non, non! That's no good!" Sol strokes his mustache. Silver tries to get rid of his past memories, pulling onto his own hair. Silver gives up gathering his Magic Power, breathing heavily. "It seems you already used up a great deal of magic just now!"

"Dirty bastard..." Silver growled. "Face me fair and square with your fists!"

"Non, non, non!" Sol gathers up his Magic, creating a whirlwind of sand. " **Platre Sonata!** " A fist out of plaster punches Silver, crashing through the wall, making a hole.

Mira notices Silver on the ground after being punched through the wall. "Silver!"

"Mira-chan... What... What are you doing there?!" Silver shouted.

"Oh? A close friend of yours? Does that mean she's Miss Mirajane, once feared as the "She-Devil"? Her magic has deteriorated so much. Poor girl." Sol slowly walks behind Silver. "She is being punished for trying to deceive us. She'll be crushed before long."

"Let her go!" Silver demanded, yelling at Sol.

"You are about to lose another friend before your very own eyes. Because you are a powerless wizard with no heart!" Sol casts a Magic Spell on Silver. "I will not forgive you. Therefore, I will give you eternal torment. **Sealing Magic: Merci la Vie!** You will become a part of earth and wander inside your detestable memories forevermore!" Silver screams in pain as he is being cast under a spell.

"S-Stop!" Silver screamed.

While in trance, Silver sees old memories of himself as a young teenager.

 _ **Past...**_

" _That's... me..._ " Silver remembers this day clearly.

 _A young teenager, about thirteen years old, is sitting in the rain, crying to himself. A man notices the young boy crying so he decides to talk to him. "Hey, are you alright?" The man had a deep voice along with slicked back spiky dark blue hair and icy blue eyes. The man felt like he has seen him before, but cannot get his mind straight._

 _The young boy turns around and sees the man standing over him. He quickly wipes his tears away. "I'm fine."_

 _"Tell me. What's wrong?" The man sighs as he kneels down to Silver's height level._

 _"I just feel alone..." Silver replied, looking away from his face._

 _"And why is that?" The man asked._

 _"My dragon disappeared a long time ago..." Silver replied._

 _"Dragon? Do you happen to be a Dragon Slayer?" The man asked. Silver nods his head up and down. "What guild are you part of?"_

 _"Fairy Tail." Silver shows him his guild mark._

 _"Good choice. Do you have friends there?"_

 _"Yeah, but... I still feel alone... I try not to think about my dragon, but it keeps haunting me..." Silver replied. "So I try to clear my mind whenever I go on a mission or do other things that makes the Master upset."_

 _"Why do you upset your master?" The man asked._

 _"I get in trouble with the Magic Council sometimes..." Silver nervously chuckles._

 _The man chuckles and thinks of something to cheer him up. "I'm Toketsu. I'll be your friend." Toketsu smiles at Silver, patting his head._

 _"My name is Silver." He smiles back at Toketsu._

"I remember this day." Silver smiles to himself as he relives the memory.

 ** _Past..._**

This time, Silver sees himself as fifteen years old, at the guild.

 _"Come over, Silver!" Master Makarov called out, sitting at the bar with Macao and Wakaba._

 _"What is it, Gramps?" Silver asked, his hands were behind his head as he walks over to the bar._

 _"I got a letter from the Magic Council saying that you vandalized a couple of buildings!" Master Makarov replied, showing him the papers._

 _Silver laughs to himself as the Master looks at him seriously which makes him stop laughing. "I was bored today. I had nothing else to do."_

 _"Have you ever heard of a Request Board?" Macao asked, teasing him._

 _"Next time, if I get a letter from the Magic Council about you, I won't hesitate to lock you up in there again." Master Makarov warned him as Silver freaks out a bit._

 _"Sorry, sorry! I won't do anything bad from now on!" Silver trembles in fear._

 _"Take on a job request to clear your mind." Wakaba suggested._

 _Silver decides to look for a job that he can do. He picks one from the request board that caught his attention. "Alright, this will do... Gramps I'll be back!" Silver runs out of the guild._

 _"_ Wait... This was when... _"_ Silver watches his younger self take on the job.

Silver is now standing in a city where it's all damaged and blown up.

 ** _Present..._**

Silver is almost completely covered in stone, unconscious. "Silver! Pull yourself together! Wake up, Silver!" Mira cried out.

 ** _Past..._**

Silver sees a large beast, stomping on the ground. Silver trembles in fear as he recognizes the beast. "D-Deliora...!"

 _"Damn..." A man is out of breath, injured, as he is fighting Deliora._

 _"Toketsu!" A voice called out from behind him. Toketsu turns around and sees Silver running his way._

 _"Silver...?!" Toketsu watches Silver catch up to him. "What are doing here?! Get out of here!"_

 _"What?! I was supposed to take a job here, but what is that thing?!" Silver looks at Deliora who is destroying more buildings._

 _"The Demon of Destruction, Deliora! Get out of here before you get hurt!" Toketsu shouted._

 _"No way! I'm going to help!" Silver refuses to leave. Toketsu and Silver continue to argue as Deliora notices them._

 _"_ Idiot... Why didn't you run?!" Silver talks to himself, scolding his younger self.

 _Deliora roars out loud as he is about to attack. Toketsu and Silver notice the demon's rage. Deliora swings his arm, tossing Silver away as he crashes into a mountain._

 _"Silver!" Toketsu shouted in anger as he starts to cry, thinking that Silver is dead. Toketsu turns to Deliora and starts to attack him. "Deliora! Die!" Since Toketsu is very injured and used up all of his Magic Power, he was not able to defeat the demon. Deliora easily kills Toketsu by smashing him with his fist._

Silver drops down on his knees as he sees Toketsu being killed by Deliora.

 _The young teenager slowly wakes up, wondering where he is. "Damn, Toketsu..." Silver can barely move due to his injuries and sore muscles. He pushes himself up and goes back to the destroyed town where he was originally suppose to take on the job._

 _Silver limps around town, seeing dead bodies and destroyed buildings until he sees a familiar body. He rushes to the dead body and realizes that it's Toketsu with his forehead cut open and blood all over his clothes. Silver drops down to his knees and shakes Toketsu. "Hey! Toketsu! Wake up!" There was no response from him. Silver sits there, crying to himself, seeing his friend dead in his arms. Toketsu!" He roars out loud. After a moment of silence, he gets back up. "Don't worry, Toketsu... I'll become a better person for you..." Silver leaves his dead body behind as he heads back to Fairy Tail in Magnolia._

Silver remembers about what Toketsu told him _. "No matter what, if you find yourself in the darkness, there will always be a light for you and you must walk into that light to know how important it is to be alive." Silver_ always saw him as another father figure.

 _ **Present...**_

" _Toketsu..._ " Silver lets one tear out of his eye.

"Silver...!" Mira called out as Silver snaps back into conscious. "Silver! Pull yourself together!"

"Now, then! It's about time for the finale!" Sol said.

"Why...?" Silver growled.

"Oh?" Sol turns around and sees Silver's rage build up.

"I will kill you!" Silver shouted as his Magic Power builds around him.

"It's no use! You cannot simply defeat me with such weak magic!" Apparently, Sol gets knocked back as Silver releases his Magic Power, freezing the room. "My word!"

"Die..." Silver gives Sol a death glare, standing over him as his Magic Power increases.

"His Magic Power?! It increased!" Mira stated.

"Non, non, non..." Sol sweats nervously. "With three nons, this is a misunderstanding! I gave you that ordeal to help you overcome your painful past! That's all! So bonsoir! I always knew you would overcome it!" Sol acts innocent and comes up with different reasons so Silver cannot kill him. "You know?" Silver growls at him as he slowly walks towards him. "So I'll just be going now..." Silver quickly punches Sol backwards. "Curse you! **Platre Sonata!** " He attacks Silver, jumping down thinking that he landed an attack. "Non, non, non! You let your guard down!"

Silver appears behind him, grabbing his head. "You let your guard down." He freezes his head and slams it to the ground. "Die!" He punches him countless times.

"Silver...!" Mira gets worried for him.

"Oh... Oui..." Sol groaned. "Je t'aime... Non!" His soul leaves his body, but Silver catches it and puts it back so he can hurt him some more. "Non! At least knock me out!"

" **Secret Dragon Slayer Art! Frozen Age: Death Bomb!** " Silver creates a large ball of ice, combing all of his Magic together with both of his hands in the air. He throws it at Sol, making a huge explosion of ice and snow. Sol is now unconscious, frozen underneath all the snow and ice.

"Silver!" Mira cried out.

"That's right... I have to save Mira-chan...!" Silver runs outside, releasing her from the clutches of the Giant Mage.

"Thank you, Silver." Mira thanks Silver who softly smiles at her. The Giant Mage starts to slow down. "The magic circle it's drawing... It's slowed down!" Mira noticed. "The forbidden spell of the four elements... Abyss Break... The four elements... Fire, water, wind, earth..." She thinks about the elements and how the Giant Mage slowed down. "Silver! How many of the Element 4 are left?!"

"Huh? Let me think..." Silver thinks about it for a second. "There are two, I think..."

"That's it! The giant is slowing down because they've been beaten! Basically, the giant is powered by the four elements! If we defeat all of the Element 4, we can stop this spell!" Mira explained.

"Really?!" Silver exclaimed.

"Hurry! The remaining two should be inside the giant!" Mira and Silver go search for the two remaining members of the Element 4.

* * *

 **Toketsu is another OC of mine, but he's like a minor character and will only appear in Silver's flashbacks. Toketsu means "frozen" in Japanese.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	19. Element 4 are Defeated

**Episodes 25 and 26.**

* * *

Moments later, Cana notices that Mira has been freed from the clutches of the Giant Mage, thanks to Silver who defeated Sol of the Element 4, and is relieved. She almost collapses out of exhaustion, but gets up with determination, telling Macao that they should focus on the enemy in front of them and both take out a few more Shades. Macao notes that it's the women that are the strong ones in their guild. Most of Fairy Tail looks exhausted like Cana, but they continue to fight. She orders them to spread out and not clump together. Laki notices that Loke is suddenly gone and Alzack explains that Loke said something bothered him and he went to Lucy's safehouse. Wakaba complains about Loke's sudden disappearance, but they explain that if Abyss Break isn't stopped, there's no safe place in Magnolia anymore.

* * *

Natsu, meanwhile, has a plan. He believes that if he defeats Master Jose, the fight will be over. Happy scolds him based on the fact that Master Jose is just as strong as Master Makarov. Natsu thinks that no one is left to defeat him, so he has to, and this makes Happy think about the fact that Natsu's presence gives hope to everyone. They run into a hall and find Aria.

* * *

In the meantime, Gray encounters Juvia. It starts raining as soon as she approaches and after Gray boldly states that he will not forgive anyone who hurts his friends, Juvia blushes, bails on him, and gives up. She falls in love with Gray, which renders her unable to fight him.

However, the fight begins, albeit in an odd way. She tries to make Gray hers, so she locks him in water. Gray freezes it and releases himself. He hits Juvia with ice, but her body, made of water, recomposes itself. Juvia asks for Lucy, going as far as saying that she will make their master retreat, but Gray doesn't hear any of it. When he calls Lucy an ally, and worse, when he says he would give his life for one, Juvia is shocked to find a "Love Rival". This makes her feral and the water she used boils. She attacks rapidly and Gray doesn't even have the time to create ice for counterattack. He is forced to retreat to continue looking for a way stop the giant, as he doesn't know the power source yet, but Juvia ambushes him. He is shot in mid-air, and so he jumps straight into Juvia's boiling water and freezes the whole stream as well as Juvia herself. He makes a "little" mistake, and out of embarrassment, releases her.

Juvia says she cannot harm him and tries to tell him she loves him, but Gray comments on the rain being gloomy. This makes Juvia remember about past relationships that were dissolved (partially) because of the rain. The rain that followed her turned her into a recluse and she unleashes all her anger on Gray, in the form of super hot water. She screams that Phantom Lord is the only one that accepted her, but Gray frees himself from the beam of water, and delivers the final attack on her, **Ice-Make: Ice Geyser**.

She precipitates and thinks she is facing her end as she falls down, but Gray saves her. By this act, she is so touched that the skies clear, and when Gray asks to restart the battle, she faints leaving him confused.

* * *

Much later, the Giant Mage slows down even more after Gray and Juvia's battle. Cana and the other Fairy Tail members notice this. They also notice that a long time has passed since the Abyss Break Magic Seal was first activated. The Mages start to grow anxious. Cana only says that they can only pray for Natsu and the others' success and all they can do is take on the Shades so they don't get in Natsu's way.

* * *

Mira and Silver find Gray with Juvia. "Gray!"

"Silver! Oh, Mira too?" Gray notices them.

"So she's the third Element 4, huh?! Why do she look so happy...?" Silver asked.

"Dunno. Maybe she's having a nice dream or something?" Gray responded.

"Only one left! We can stop the Abyss Break if we defeat the lasts person." Mira said.

"Turns out this spell and the giant are powered by the members of the Element 4." Silver stated.

"There's still time! We can make it!" Mira and the others nod in agreement.

* * *

After apologizing for hurting him, Lucy is told what happened. As Reedus paints her picture, Lucy wishes to go out despite his nudging otherwise. Suddenly, the safe house is attacked by Phantom Lord members Gajeel, Boze, and Sue.

* * *

Natsu is slightly injured, and Aria says that he is impressed that Natsu is still able to stand. Natsu dashes towards Aria with a fist covered in flames, and Happy thinks to himself that he had never seen Natsu losing so badly in a fight before. Aria uses **Airspace** to create an invisible wall that pushes Natsu back, and Happy asks himself what should they do since Aria's Magic is invisible. Aria asks Natsu if he can still get up and he responds that he can't just be beaten there since he is Mage of Fairy Tail. Natsu then yells that he is now fired up.

* * *

"Oh, you're right!" Silver exclaimed.

"It's drawing the magic circle much slower now." Gray stated.

"Exactly." Mira said.

"Fire, water, wind, and earth..." Gray said.

"So the magic giant is powered by magic of the four elements..." Silver muttered.

"And the source of that power is the Element 4. Totomaru of the Great Flame was in Jupiter. Silver defeated Sol of the Great Earth. And Gray defeated Juvia of the Great Sea..." Mira stated.

"That leaves just one to go." Silver commented

"The giant will stop if we defeat the fourth one." Mira stated.

"Meaning we can stop the Abyss Break." Gray salid.

"The last one is Aria of the Great Sky... The most powerful wizard in the Element 4... And the terrifying man who robbed our master of his magic..." Mira stated.

* * *

Aria uses **Zetsu** to continuously attack Natsu. Happy thinks to himself that Aria is too strong, Natsu curses at Aria, and Aria tell Natsu that there is always someone stronger. Natsu uses **Fire Dragon's Roar** to attack Aria, but he teleports using **Airspace**. Natsu asks where did he go, and Aria's says it is over for Natsu and that he is about to experience the same pain as Master Makarov. Aria appears behind Natsu, uses Metsu and says that his magic will be reduced to nothingness. Natsu screams in pain as his Magic Power is sucked out, but Erza appears and kicks Aria in the face, freeing Natsu from Aria's Magic.

Natsu asks Erza if she is sure she should be moving around in the bad condition. Erza expresses her anger at Aria for what he did to Master Makarov, but the latter replies by saying it's sad that he will defeat both of them. He then says that he should take it seriously if he is going to be fighting Erza so he takes off his blindfold, revealing his eyes.

* * *

"His eyes?" Gray asked.

"Yes." Mira replied.

"What about 'em?" Silver asked.

"Aria normally has his eyes closed. Keeping them closed apparently holds back his overly powerful magic." Mira responded. "Whatever happens, if we find Aria, we have to beat him before he opens his eyes! If he opens them, we could lose our only chance at victory..."

* * *

The Magic Circle outside the guild gets bigger as more Shades increase. The Mages of Fairy Tail continue to fight them.

* * *

Aria tells Erza to come at him, having activated the airspace of death, **Zero**. Erza, however, is angered by Aria's words and asks how he can steal people's lives so easily.

Aria ignores her question and tells her to just have fun. Erza then rushes towards Aria, with the latter wondering if she can survive the airspace. Nevertheless, Erza slices through the airspace, requips to **Heaven's Wheel Armor** and attacks him with **Blumenblatt**. Aria falls and Erza says that Master could have never been defeated by the likes of him.

* * *

After Aria's defeat at the hands of Erza, the Abyss Break Magic Seal starts to glow then disappears. The Giant Mage seems to deactivate as its eyes lose their light and its arms droop.

* * *

Erza quickly runs out of her Magic Power, causing her to faint. Natsu quickly catches Erza, worried about her condition.

* * *

"What the...?!" Gray wonders why the Guild is shaking.

"Did Natsu get him?!" Silver asked

"It stopped! The Abyss Break went out!" Mira cheered.

"Are you serious?!" Gray excitedly said.

"Which means..." Silver added.

"The four elements powering it have been taken out..." Mira responded.

* * *

The members of Fairy Tail cheer when they see the Abyss Break Magic Seal disappear and the Giant Mage collapses. Loke notices it as well, but gets distracted by a sudden explosion near Lucy's safe house.

Meanwhile, Gajeel's team has reached Lucy. They quickly incapacitate Reedus, and seize Lucy. Loke interferes, but he is, unfortunately, too worn out to fight. Gajeel feels something odd from him, and in a moment of Loke's weakness, defeats him.

* * *

Later on, the defeat of the Element 4 angers Master Jose, who calls out for Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer appears, holding the injured Lucy and commenting that he should have been sent from the start. Master Jose is surprised that Gajeel managed to find her, to which Gajeel replies that his sense of smell is sharp. As other he Phantom Lord members ask whether Lucy is still alive, saying that they wouldn't be able to get a reward if she is dead. Gajeel kicks her and gets a reaction, proving that she's still alive. Master Jose is delighted and compliments Gajeel on his good work.

Master Jose does an announcement. "Members of Fairy Tail! Listen closely to this!"

Natsu and Happy listen to the announcement. "It's Master Jose!" Happy indicated.

Gajeel grabs Lucy by the hair causing her to scream in pain.

"That voice!" Gray recognizes her voice.

"Lucy?!" Silver called out.

"Oh, no..." Mira gasped.

"We have captured Lucy." Master Jose said. "That's right. Our first goal has been achieved. That leaves us with our one other goal... Destroying all of you pathetic brats!"

"Bastard...!" Natsu growled.

* * *

Reedus blames to himself for not protecting Lucy and for her kidnapping. Loke is still trapped inside the mirror, blaming himself as well and telling himself that he is weak and pathetic for being scared of Lucy. After he says that, he asks Karen if that is the truth. An illusion of a woman appears behind Loke, disappearing afterwards.

* * *

The Fairy Tail Mages are left to keep up with the rising number of Shades despite their exhaustion and injuries.

* * *

"Watch Lucy." Master Jose ordered Gajeel. "There are a few insects inside the guild."

"And a salamander?" Gajeel asked.

"Yes. But..." Master Jose replied. "I'm going to make them realize there will be no more miracles. I'm going to take care of them personally!"

* * *

Downstairs, Erza wakes up, and tells Natsu to let his sleeping power awake. She states that he will be the one to surpass her, and sends him after Lucy; this statement fires Natsu up, more than ever before.

* * *

Master Makarov awakens. Porlyusica tries to make him stay, but he won't listen. He leaves to join the fight. Earlier in the day, she though she heard something; it was Master Makarov's power returning to him.

* * *

"Erza!" Mira cried out as they find Erza injured, sitting on the floor against a pillar.

"This place has been trashed too...!" Gray stated.

"Guys..." Erza weakly said.

"When did you get in here?" Silver asked.

"You should be lying down!" Mira said.

"H-Hey!" They look over at Aria who's unconscious. "Don't tell me you fought in your condition?!" Gray asked.

"What were you thinking?!" Silver asked. "Wait..."

"Did you beat Aria?!" Mira asked.

"I never thought you'd see me in such deplorable state..." Erza said. "I guess I still have a long way to go..."

"What the...?!" Silver feels a weird type of Magic Power.

"What is this?!" Mira feels it as well.

"I sense death!" Erza said.

"What is this feeling?!" Gray asked.

"The air is filled with evil energy!" Mira stated. They hear someone slowly clapping their hands behind them.

"That was truly impressive, my Fairy Tail wizards. To be honest, I never imagined you would entertain me with this much." Master Jose taunted. "To think that you would destroy the Jupiter, take down the Element 4, and bring my magic giant to its knees..." A dark aura sounds Master Jose.

They glare at the Phantom Lord master. "So much evil magic! Just facing him makes me sick!" Mira covers her mouth with her hand.

"Now, then...You were kind enough to entertain me, so I really must return the favor." Master Jose said.

"Gray!" Silver is ready to fight Master Jose.

"Yeah!" Gray stands in front of Mira and Erza to protect them from Master Jose.

"Return it in the full..." Master Jose extends his hand.

" **Ice's Dragon...** " Silver's fist turns into ice.

" **Ice Make...** " Gray combines his two hands, creating an object.

"Wait! Don't be hasty!" Erza shouted.

" **...Diamond Fist!** " Silver pulls hist fist back, charging at Master Jose.

" **...Saucer!** " Gray charges at Master Jose.

"How absurd!" Master Jose easily attacks them, using **Dark Pulse**.

"Silver! Gray!" Mira cried out. Erza struggles to get up. Master Jose swipes his hand and attacks the Ice Mages and Mira.

Erza charges at Master Jose with her sword. Master Jose attacks her with **Death Wave**. Erza requips into her **Black Wing Armor**. She tries to slash him, he dodges, grabs Erza's leg and sends her flying through a wall. Erza lands on her feet and Master Jose asks how can she stand after taking on the full force of Jupiter. She responds that her friends strengthen her heart, and if she is fighting for those who she loves, she doesn't care what happens to her body. master Jose, with a smile, says that she is a woman worth killing.

* * *

 **Damn... The next chapter will be about Natsu fighting Gajeel.**

 **I only own my OC. Creds to wiki. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	20. Fairy Tail's Victory

**Episodes 26, 27, and 28.**

* * *

Lucy is then kidnapped by Gajeel after he, Sue and Boze fight and defeat Reedus and Loke. Natsu battles Gajeel to save Lucy.

* * *

The Fairy Tail Mages are slowly being overpowered by the Shade troopers. Suddenly, the Shade troopers come together and form a large ball of dark energy with plenty of arms. This one big ball of energy created by the Shade troopers moves to the Fairy Tail Guild and throws multiple punches at it, causing it to start to crumble. This reduces Cana to tears and the guild members try to stop the Shades from destroying their guild.

* * *

The Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail and the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord engage in battle. After nearly defeating Natsu, Gajeel sees the wrath of Natsu after he manages to recover from all the blows he took with the help of Lucy, and the inspiration to protect their guild.

* * *

The Shades continue to destroy the guild while the Mages try to stop it. Macao tries to calm Cana down.

* * *

Lucy has to find a way for him to eat, and her only option is to call **Sagittarius** , the one key she has left, and hope he can produce fire in any way. He comes, wearing a horse suit, and Lucy is delighted. She asks if he can shoot fire, but Sagittarius answers that he can't. Natsu is then left powerless before Gajeel, who forces him to see his guild being destroyed.

 ** _Past..._**

 _"Whoa! It's huge! This is a wizard guild?!" A young Fire Dragon Slayer stares at the guild in amazement._

 _"It's Fairy Tail." The Master replied._

 _"Fairy... Tail?" Natsu repeated, wondering what it means._

 _"Yes. No one knows if fairies have tails or not or even of fairies exist at all. Thus the name signifies eternal mystery, eternal adventure..." Master Makarov explained the name behind Fairy Tail._

 _"I don't really understand, but this is awesome!" Natsu jumps up and down in excitement._

 ** _Past..._**

 _"Huh? What do you want? You got a nasty look." A young Ice Dragon Slayer stares at Natsu like he has a bad feeling for some reason._

 _"What?!" Natsu growled._

 _"Oh, an argument?" Macao watches the Dragon Slayers argue for the first time._

 _"Do it! Do it!" Wakaba chanted._

 _"Silver! Clothes!" A young Cana reminds Silver as he jumps in surprise._

 _"Oh, you're just a pervert!" Natsu turns around, uninterested._

 _"Who're you calling a pervert, slanty eyes?!" Silver crashes his forehead into Natsu._

 _"You, scar face!" Natsu shouted back. Then the two start a brawl in the middle of the guild._

 _"He's certainly feisty." Master Makarov stated._

 _"This is great." Reedus watches the two fight._

 ** _Present..._**

Natsu watches the banner of the guild fall off.

 ** _Past..._**

 _A young Erza breaks the Dragon Slayers' fight, almost breaking their necks. "Stop it."_

 _"You pickin' a fight?!" Natsu shouted._

 _"You idiot...!" Silver gives him a worried expression._

 _Erza easily beats them up, throwing them into the wall. "Fools."_

 _"Why me, too...?" Silver weakly asked._

 _Erza glares at them. "No fighting. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _"Y-Yes...!" Silver raises his hand in the air._

 _"S-So strong! S-So scary!" Natsu rubbed the back of his head._

 _"What is your name?" Erza asked._

 _"N-Natsu..." He mumbled, looking away from her._

 _"Natsu, huh? Listen. Everyone who joins Fairy Tail is like family. And this is their home. Home isn't a place for fighting. Do you understand?" Erza asked._

 _"Uh-huh..." Natsu agreed, but he actually doesn't understand._

 _"I'm Erza. It's good to meet you." Erza introduced herself._

 _"Erza is scary..." Natsu commented._

 _"Yeah, huh?" Silver agreed. They both smile at each other, but turn away in annoyance._

 ** _Present..._**

The entire guild collapses.

 ** _Past..._**

 _"Natsu! Where are you going?" Lisanna asked._

 _"Wait, is that...?" Mira asked._

 _Natsu holds up a job request flier. "I'm off to do a job now!"_

 _"You do know what the flier says, don't you?" Mirajane asked._

 _"Well, umm... " **We want you to get rid of**... **some thingy**... **The some thingy is at someplace or other and is something.**.. I think? **The reward is 50,000 Jewel!** " Natsu does his best to read the flier._

 _"That's not what it says at all!" Lisanna commented._

 _"Get off my back!" Natsu said in annoyance._

 _"You idiot. How'd you get the reward exactly right but all the rest wrong?" Mirajane teased._

 _"Mira-nee!" Lisanna said._

 _"I can read...! Igneel taught me how!" Natsu clenches the flier. "But none of the stuff makes any sense!"_

 _"Natsu...!" Lisanna consoles him._

 _"I learned all the words for food! Hamburger! Spaghetti! Rice bowls! Cake! Cookies! Stew! Soup! And... Darn it!" Natsu stomps his foot between his words. "It's not my fault I only know the names of food! But he really did teach me...! Igneel taught me how to read...!"_

 _"Don't cry, Natsu. You're too cute..." Mirajane teased, looking creepy at the moment._

 _"Hey, now. Keep your hands off." Lisanna commented._

 _"I ain't crying!" Natsu yelled._

 _"Knock it off, all of you." Erza walks in on the scene. Mirajane crosses her arms, giving Erza a "hmph". "There's nothing to be ashamed of. It isn't Igneel's fault. It's just that there are countless words out there."_

 _"You're annoying..." Natsu puts his hands behind his head._

 _"If you don't know them, then all you need to do is learn them. Come with me. I will teach you!" Erza offered._

 _"Forget it!" Natsu refused. "You scare me too much!"_

 _"I'm only going to teach you vocabulary. What is there to be afraid of?" Erza drags Natsu by his hair. Mirajane laughs at them as Natsu struggles._

 _"Good luck, Natsu... In many different ways..." Lisanna said._

 _"You're pathetic, simpleton!" Silver rests his head in his hand, sitting at a table. A bag flies into his face._

 _"Don't act so big, Mr. No-pants!" Natsu snarled._

 _"You wanna fight, Mr-Snot Everywhere?!" Silver growled back._

 _"Enough playing!" Erza breaks the fight once again. "Three days!" She glares at Natsu who looks at her in confusion. "Think of me as Igneel #2. In three days I will hammer into you all of the vocabulary you will need to survive as a Fairy Tail wizard." Erza has her sword in her hands, staring down at Natsu. "Until then, you will not be allowed to eat or sleep._

 _"All right, fine, then! I'll learn your stupid stuff!" Natsu shouted._

 ** _Present..._**

 _"How do you like the guild, Natsu?" Master Makarov asked._

 _"Huh? It's great! Erza's scary, but everything else is really neat! I even learned a ton of vocab words! I wanna join!" Natsu said in excitement._

Natsu remembers about the time he found an egg and hatched it with Lisanna. He also remembers about Lisanna saying her last good-bye to Natsu before she left to the S-Class quest. He remembers when he was standing in front of Lisanna's grave. And the time when he met Lucy and when she joined the guild. The most important memory, Fairy Tail's pride.

* * *

The Shades then separate and return to their individual forms. Even with the disheartening loss of their guild building, Fairy Tail keeps on battling the Shades and declare that they fight isn't over yet.

* * *

Silver wakes up from the light. "What is this magic?! It's warm and somehow feels familiar..." He sees the two Masters facing each other.

Master Jose attacks, but Master Makarov nullifies it. "Everyone get away from here!" Master Makarov warned.

The ice wizards get up as they see their Master. "Master!" Silver called out.

"What are you doing here?!" Gray asked.

"Do as he says!" Erza flies away from the Master. "Let's go!"

"B-But...!" Silver argued.

"Can you stand, Mira?" Gray asked.

"Now that you're here, I have no business with these small fries. However, I will put an end to them after I'm through with you." Master Jose said.

"We'll only hinder our master if we stay here! Let's leave everything to him!" Erza said. They leave their Master to fight Master Jose.

Master Makarov calls forth **Fairy Law,** and a gargantuan Magic Circle is opened in Magnolia's sky. The light makes the shade soldiers disappear.

* * *

"It's **Fairy Law**." Erza recognizes the bright Magic.

" **Fairy Law**?" Silver quoted.

"It vanquishes darkness with scared light. It only vanquishes what the caster acknowledges as an enemy. It's an ultimate spell, considered one of the most legendary to exist." Erza explained.

* * *

The Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord War ends with the defeat of Gajeel and Phantom Lord Guild Master Jose. Fairy Tail emerges victorious.

"We beat Phantom Lord!" All the guild members of Fairy Tail cheer.

Master Makarov stands tall on the top of the Phantom Lord guild, looking down at his children as they look up at their Master in pride. "This victory was not by my hand alone! This victory belongs to our entire family..."

* * *

"I knew you could do it, Gramps..." Natsu smiles to himself as he thinks about Master Makarov and Fairy Tail's victory.

* * *

 **Two chapters in one day. Lol.**

 **I own my OC. Source: FT Wiki. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	21. Lucy Heartfilia

**Episode 29.**

* * *

Fairy Tail is celebrating for their victory over Phantom Lord. "Everyone seems so happy, Lucy!" Happy looks up at Lucy.

"Yeah..." Lucy replied, showing no joy.

Happy gets worried about her. "Lucy?"

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel lay on the floor, beaten and bruised while staring at the sky. "Hey, can you hear me, Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

"I can't hear nothin'..." Gajeel replied.

"Tell me... Where did you learn **Dragon Slayer Magic**?" Natsu sits up.

"I told you, I can't hear you...!" Gajeel said it once more.

"You're not the only who knows the same type of magic as me. I know a stripper who uses the same magic too." Natsu said.

"Stripper?" Gajeel muttered.

"It's a long story... But can you at least tell me!" Natsu asks again.

"Shut up..." Gajeel looks away. Natsu shouts in annoyance. "Metalicana." He finally replies to Natsu's question. "The Iron Dragon Metalicana."

"What?!" Natsu accidentally falls off the ledge. "So you were taught by a dragon?!"

"You were too?" Gajeel added.

"Where is he now?!" Natsu asked.

"Dunno." Gajeel responded.

"Where is he now?!" Natsu shouted.

"I told you, I don't know!" Gajeel shouted back. They clash their foreheads together.

In a split second, they feel the pain throbbing on their foreheads. "Oww...!"

"Man... I feel like my brain's gonna turn to ash, talkin' to you..." Gajeel said.

"What?!" Natsu questioned.

"He vanished. Metalicana suddenly left one day, without so much as a word." Gajeel looks up at the sky. "Man. Talk about a selfish bastard..."

"H-Hold on! That wasn't seven years ago on July 7th, was it?!" Natsu asked.

"What?! You know where Metalicana is?!" Gajeel asked, turning around to look at Natsu.

"Don't be stupid! I'm trying to find Igneel, a Fire Dragon! I got a friend who's looking for an Ice Dragon, but he doesn't care anymore." Natsu replied. "They disappeared on July 7th seven years ago too."

"Three dragons disappeared seven years ago... On July 7th, 777...?" Gajeel muttered.

Natsu bangs his forehead once more into Gajeel. "What's with all the sevens?!"

"How should I know?!" Gajeel shouted.

"Oww..." They hold their foreheads.

"It doesn't matter to me, anyway." Gajeel said.

"If you're gonna leave, just do it already!" Natsu said.

"This is our guild! You're the one who has to leave!" Gajeel stated.

"What a small-minded jerk." Natsu sighed as he gets up.

"Get lost!" Gajeel shouted.

"Lemme know if you ever find out anything about dragons." Natsu walks away.

"Why should I be nice to you?!" Gajeel asked.

Nasty glances at Gajeel. "We're both Dragon Slayers, after all."

"Screw you! Next time I see you, I'll destroy you! I swear it! Just wait and see!" Gajeel warned.

"Man, you're vicious." Natsu commented. "I was thinkin' of making up with you now that we're even, too..."

"Who're you calling vicious?! You're the one who did this to our guild!" Gajeel reminded him.

"You guys wrecked our guild too, you know!" Natsu spat back. "Argh! Forget it! I'm not making up with you after all!"

* * *

"They really went all out on it this time..." Master Makarov sighed.

"U-Umm, Master..." Lucy called out.

Master Makarov turns around to see what Lucy has to say. "You've certainly been through a lot yourself..."

"Don't look so glum, Lu-chan!" A voice said. Lucy turns around to see who's talking. "We're back!" Levy winks at Lucy.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy sees Levy and her team and Reedus.

"We all worked together for this great victory!" Levy said.

"Even if the guild did get ruined!" Droy commented.

"But it's not like we can't rebuild it!" Jet said.

"Oui..." Reedus commented.

"Sorry for worrying you, Lu-chan." Levy said.

"N-No! It was all my...!" Lucy said.

"I heard everything." Levy said. "But no one blames you for this, Lu-chan!"

"In fact, I should apologize for being useless..." Reedus muttered.

"Lucy. Although it doesn't hold true for every bit of happiness or sadness, we still share things to some extent. That's what it means to be a guild. One person's happiness is everyone's happiness... One person's anger is everyone's anger... And one person's tears are everyone's tears. There is no need to feel guilt-ridden. Lucy. Our hearts have surely reached you." Master Makarov lectures her with kind and inspiring words as everyone smile at her. Lucy cries with happiness. "Lift your head high! You are a member of Fairy Tail!" Tears drop to floor as Lucy cries out loud. Everybody smiles at her while Levy comforts Lucy. "That said, perhaps things did get a bit out of hand... The council is going to be pretty angry... No, wait... We could even be talking prison time here!" Master Makarov reduces into tears as well.

* * *

" _Calmness finally returned to us a week after our battle with Phantom._ " All the members of Fairy Tail are helping rebuild the guild.

"Let's take a break, everyone!" Mira said, holding a tray of drinks.

" _Things actually got really bad right afterward, though. We found ourselves surrounded by the Rune Knights, the council's army._ "

The Magic Council's Rune Knights found Fairy Tail and surrounded them. "This ain't good...!" Wakaba commented.

"They found out already?!" Macao asked.

Silver hides behind Cana, freaking out again. "Th-They're back for me!"

"Run!" Natsu and Happy attempt to run, but they get caught by the Magic Council.

"Quit it, Natsu. You know there's no escape from the Rune Knights." Mira said. Master Makarov continues to cry out loud.

"Master! Pull yourself together!" Erza tries to console the Master.

" _Then we were taken to a military post for questioning. We endured a week of interrogation, and now things finally calmed down. It sounds like the Council is going to hand down Fairy Tail's punishment at a later date._ "

Lucy is seen writing at her desk in her apartment. " _But don't worry, Mom. I don't think the punishment will be that bad. After all, circumstantial evidence and eyewitness testimonies all point to Phantom attacking us._ " She feels the pain on the side of her stomach. "Yuck, I hope this won't leave a mark..." She sees two birds outside her window, the mother bird feeding the baby bird. " _Say, Mom. Do you think maybe he actually perpetrated all this, behind the scenes? Not even he'd go that far, would he...?_ " She remembers about a terrible memory. " _I guess he would, huh? Without even a second thought... But why does he suddenly want to drag me back now? He doesn't even give a care about me..._ " She turns around to see a small chest sitting on the shelf. " _Mom... He'd try it again, wouldn't he? He'd do the same thing, using his money... I refuse to let that happen..._ "

* * *

Natsu carries a large pile of wood over his head, but it falls down on him, squishing him on the ground. Mira and Happy sweat drop at Natsu. "That's what you get for tryin' to carry so much, moron." Silver carries one over his shoulder. Juvia is seen hiding behind a bricked wall.

Natsu bursts the wood pile off of him. "What'd you call me?!"

"You wanna fight?!" Silver asked.

"Quit carrying 'em like a wimp!" Natsu shouted.

"That's enough!" Erza slams a wooden pillar right at their heads. "Work your bodies, not your mouths! We need to rebuild Fairy Tail as quickly as possible!"

"Aye..." The Dragon Slayers weakly said with a huge bump on their heads.

"Erza's really rarin' to go..." Droy commented.

"She can requip into those clothes too?" Jet asked.

Master Makarov transformed into a larger person with his **Titan Magic** , easy for him to put the pieces together. He gently places a piece of wood into another. "Master is getting into the spirit too!" Levy stated.

"More like into it big-time!" Jet and Droy said in a unison.

"Boss! Where should I put this lumber?" A member asked.

"Oh! Right over there!" Master Makarov replied.

"Boss"...?!" Jet and Droy questioned.

Natsu and Silver pop their heads out of the ground. "Damn! I can't stand being beaten!"

"Yay! It's whack-a-mole!" Happy commented.

"But, y'know..." Macao stares at the guild.

"Isn't it a little too big?" Wakaba asked.

"We decided to remodel it while we're at it! This is a concept sketch of the finished version!" Mira shows them a sketch of the remodel.

"But it was just fine how it was..." Natsu muttered.

"What's it gonna be like?" Silver asked.

"Wow..." Macao sweat dropped.

"That's... something else..." Wakaba commented.

"I-I don't really understand it..." Natsu looks at it, confused.

"Man, this sketch sucks. What idiot drew this junk?" Silver asked, criticizing the work. Mira innocently smiles at him for a second, then she breaks down into tears, covering her face. "O-Oh, it was you, Mira-chan?!" Silver tries to console her.

"You made her cry again." Natsu and the others look at him in disappointment.

"That's Silver for you." Happy commented.

"No, that's not how I am..." Silver muttered.

A couple hours later, everybody is still helping rebuild the guild. Natsu stretches his arms out. "I'm starving!"

"Is it time to eat yet?" Silver asked. Out of nowhere, a splash of water wets all three of them. "What was that?!"

"We're soaking wet!" Natsu stands still as water drips from his hair.

"Boxed lunches!" Happy points to the pink lunch boxes on the ground.

"Boxed lunches?" Silver opens it and sees Gray made out of food and the word "love". "What is Gray doing in here?!"

"Ooh! Looks tasty!" Natsu looks at the food with sparkling eyes.

"I recognize this! This is called a 'character' lunch"!" Happy stated.

"I heard my name." Gray walks in and sees them holding the boxed lunches.

"Your face is on here!" Silver hands him the lunch.

Gray freaks out when he sees it. "What kind of freak would do this?!"

"I don't know, but it looks tasty!" Natsu drooled.

"This is insane! I can't eat this!" Gray said, terrified of the food with his face on it. "It's oozing something, too...!"

"Then let me have it!" Natsu said.

"I'm not gonna touch that..." Silver scoots away from the food.

"Juvia is sad! She spent three days straight making that!" Juvia hides behind a bricked wall, crying to herself. She secretly stalks Gray at the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Who said it was time to eat?!" Erza shouted as she glares at them. She notices the boxed lunches in Gray's hand. "Oh, is that one of those character lunches?" She stabs a fork directly into Gray's face. Gray freaks out as he watches Erza eat it. "Hey, this is pretty good! I'll have some more!"

"Seriously?! I'll have some too!" Gray finally agrees to eat the lunch made by Juvia.

Juvia watches from afar as tears well up. "It's great! Really great! I want this everyday!" She imagines Gray enjoying her food. "So please marry me."

"Yes! We can have thirty babies or so!" Juvia blushed. "Juvia is so touched!" Juvia quickly hides when she hears someone coming.

"Guys..." Loke is seen holding Lucy's keys. "Could you give these to Lucy for me? They are her keys."

"I was wondering why you hadn't been around lately!" Silver said.

"You were looking for these the whole time?" Natsu asked.

"Are you okay? You really look pale..." Happy asked.

"Thanks. I'm fine." Loke replied. "Whew. Being a gentlemen is tough."

"Lucy doesn't seem to be here. Maybe she still hurts too much to be up and about." Happy said.

"We can go pay her a visit then. You should come too, Loke." Natsu offered.

"I'll pass. You know I'm no good around celestial wizards." Loke walks away.

"Really? Even though this is Lucy we're talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu. Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses. Don't pry too much." Erza said.

While walking, Loke gets a terrible feeling. " _Karen... There's no need to be in such a rush... I'm already about to..._ "

* * *

 _At Lucy's Apartment..._

Happy flies near her window, checking on Lucy. "Lucy!"

"How ya doin'?!" Natsu asked, appearing at her window.

"Don't go in through the window!" Silver crawls out of the chimney.

"There's a door for a reason, you know!" Erza drinks her tea as they sweat drop.

"And just what are you doing?" They asked.

"Huh?" Natsu notices something different.

"Normally..." Silver notices it as well.

"My place!" Happy mimics Lucy.

"...is what would happen, but..." Erza commented.

"The bath, huh?" Silver added. He imagines himself walking in on Lucy while taking a bath. "Silver, you pervert!" He thinks of Lucy in a deeper voice. "...is the cliche waiting for me, so..." He opens the curtains in the bathroom. "I'm sorry, but...!" He sees Natsu in the bath instead.

"She's not here." Natsu said, sitting in the bath.

"That was fast! And don't get in!" Silver exclaimed.

Erza is seen wearing a towel. "It looks like she left."

"And what are you here for?!" Silver asked.

"That griping was lackluster..." Erza commented.

"Not having Lucy around throws everything off." Happy stated.

"What kind of criticism is that? And excuse me for being lackluster." Silver said.

"Lucy!" Happy opens a drawer.

"Where is she?" Natsu asked, freaking out when he sees something in there.

"What are you guys looking in there for?" Silver asked, blushing a bit when he sees it. Erza walks behind them.

"I didn't know there was underwear like this!" Happy commented.

"This... is underwear?!" Silver asked with his heart beating fast.

"Wh-When would one don something like this?" Erza asked.

"Mealtimes?!" Natsu added.

"Nope, definitely not." They all disagree.

"We shouldn't be looking in here anyway! Hurry and shut it!" Silver said as they shut the drawer close.

"Lucy! Come out!" Happy cried out.

"Why do you keep looking in weird places?!" Silver asked. Erza notices a letter on the desk. Happy accidentally knocks something down, causing a mess.

"What are these?" Erza asked.

"They're letters..." Silver commented.

"Mom. I finally managed to join Fairy Tail, the guild I really..." Natsu reads one of her letters out loud.

"Hey, now! Don't go reading her stuff!" Silver interrupted him.

"Today I met someone named Erza. She's really cool and pretty." Natsu continues to read the letter. Erza blushes when she hears Natsu read what Lucy wrote about her. "Then Natsu and Silver..."

"Are all of these letters to her mom?" Silver looks at all of the unopened envelopes.

"Looks like it." Happy responded.

"Why haven't they been mailed?" Natsu asked.

"There's a note." Erza indicated. "Lucy left a note. "She says she's going home..." Her hand shakes as she reads the note to them.

"W-Why?!" They all scream in shock.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

Lucy is on a train returning back home. Lucy returns home to her father, and shows him her resolve to stay on the path she believes in and to live as a Mage of Fairy Tail.

Lucy visits her mother's grave. "Mom..."

"Lucy!" Her teammates shout her name as they run to her. "Lucy!"

"Why are you-?!" Lucy is surprised to see them.

Happy flies into Lucy for a hug. "Lucy!"

Lucy explains to the truth for why she came back home. She smiles at her old home, leaving with her team.

"I'm really sorry I worried you." Lucy apologized.

"Don't sweat it. It was our fault for jumping to conclusions." Erza said.

"Looks like there was nothing to worry about after all." Silver sighed.

"Happy cried the whole time!" Natsu said.

"You were in tears too, Natsu!" Happy counter back.

"Was not!" Natsu looks away, blushing a bit.

"I-I'm really sorry..." Lucy apologizes once more.

"Man, this sure is a spacious town." Silver complimented.

"It's very nice and peaceful." Erza commented.

"Oh, no. This is just our garden." Lucy said. "Everything from here to that mountain is our estate. She looks at them when they don't say anything. "Huh? What's wrong guys?" Natsu and Silver turn pale.

"All hail, Princess Lucy!" Silver saluted.

"Said it like it's nothin'!" Natsu saluted as well.

"Natsu and Silver have been defeated!" Happy saluted while Natsu and Silver wrap their arms over their shoulders, pumping one hand in the air. "Captain Erza, please give your orders!"

Erza cannot find the words to describe it. "Such clear blue skies..."

"Captain Erza is malfunctioning!" Happy yelled. Natsu and Silver shout together.

Lucy looks at them weird, but laughs at them afterwards. " _Dear Mom, in Heaven... I'm doing well. You know, Mom... I don't think I can live without the others now. After all... Fairy Tail became a part of me!_ "

* * *

 **Three chapters in one day?! I'm on a roll...**

 **I don't own all of this. I only own my OC. FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	22. Lights! Camera! Action!

**Episode 30.**

* * *

The Magic Council has a court meeting regarding the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord incident where they decide that Jose will be stripped of his status as one of the Ten Wizards Saints and that Phantom Lord will be disbanded. Fairy Tail, on the other hand, has been found to be totally innocent. This is most likely because elder Yajima, a member of the Council and an old friend of Master Makarov's, had spoken on Fairy Tail's behalf. Later, Yajima advises Master Makarov to retire for the guild.

* * *

 _Back at the guild..._

"Everyone! We're taking job requests again starting today!" Mira announced. "This reception counter is only temporary, but let's do lots and lots of work!" Everyone cheers when they hear that they can take on missions.

"What's the deal? Everyone usually sits around doing nothing..." Lucy said. Mira giggles at her. "Come to think of it, is Loke here?"

"Oh, have you finally fallen into Loke's clutches too?" Mira teases her.

"It's not like that! It sounds like he found my keys for me, so I wanted to thank him." Lucy takes out her keys.

"Sure, I'll tell him if I see him." Mira said. "Did the celestial spirits get mad at you for dropping their keys, though?"

Lucy chuckles at her. 'Mad' doesn't begin to describe it..." She remembers about Aquarius' reaction.

" _I told you not to drop me, girl!_ " _Aquarius holds a whip, threatening Lucy as she yelps in fear._

"My butt stings just thinking about it..." Lucy holds her butt, resting her head on the table.

Silver uses his **Ice Magic** from his hand. "Want me to cool it for you?"

"That's casual sexual harassment." Lucy commented.

"Lemme see your red butt, Lucy!" Happy asked.

"That's unadulterated sexual harassment!" Lucy freaks out more.

Natsu lights his hand on fire. "I wonder what she'd give if I made it sting even more!"

"What are you, the devil?!" Lucy yelled.

Out of nowhere, a barrel gets thrown at Natsu, knocking him down. "Try saying that again!" Erza threatened. They look at Erza who is glaring at someone angrily.

"Since I'm here, let me make things nice and clear." Laxus evilly grins at her. "Weaklings don't belong in the guild!" He turns to look at Jet and Droy. "Man, you guys are pathetic, letting Phantom make a mockery of you. Actually, I don't even know your names." He then looks at Lucy. "And you, rich celestial wizard girl. You were the main culprit. It was your fault that-"

"Laxus!" Mira interrupts him. "It's all over now. No one's playing the blame game! The master says we're not even allowed to blame you for refusing to help us!"

"Well, of course you're not! It was none of my business! You wouldn't have had any trouble if I'd been there, though." Laxus said.

"Why, you...!" Erza snapped.

"All right! That's it!" Natsu charges at Laxus, but he disappears. He appears behind Natsu. "Laxus! Fight me, you heartless bastard!"

Laxus laughs at Natsu. "How do you expect to fight me if you can't even catch me?" He asked. "Once I inherit the guild, I'm kicking every last wimp out. And everyone who tried to stand up to me! I'm going to create the most powerful guild! The most powerful guild in history! No one will be able to mock it!" Laxus laughs as he vanishes.

Lucy sits back down in her seat. "Inherit? What kind of crazy talk is that?"

"Actually, it isn't crazy..." Mira muttered. "Laxus is our master's grandson, you see."

"Wha...?!" Lucy's surprised to hear that.

"So it's very likely Laxus will be the next master when he retires." Mira added.

"Y-You can't be serious... But I don't like the idea of someone being our master when he treats his fellow members that way..." Lucy stated.

"They say that's why our master is having a hard time retiring..." Mira said.

"That jerk!" Natsu clenches his fist.

"That's enough. You'll only tore yourself out dealing with him." Erza said. "Anyway, what do you say? Feel up to a job? With Silver and Lucy, too, of course."

Silver is seen in his boxers and scarf. "Huh?"

"Where are your clothes, Silver?" Mira asked. Silver looks down and freaks out.

"It feels like we've always been together since the Eisenwald incident." Erza added.

"Feels like it"? She noticed only now?!" Wakaba asked.

"It was obvious to pretty much anyone." Macao commented. "Was she not paying any attention?"

"That's Erza for you!" Cana added.

"What do you say we form an actual team?" Erza asked. "It'll be the four of us... Oh, five, counting Happy!"

Lucy gasps in joy, but then she feels bad later on. "But are you sure you want someone like me?"

"Not "like" you!" Natsu said. "We want you specifically!"

"Aye!" Happy jumps in excitement.

"It just wouldn't be the same without you, you know?" Natsu gives her a toothy grin. Lucy blushes a bit, smiling back.

"Then it's official. Say hello to the strongest team in Fairy Tail." Cana said.

"This is great!" Macao said.

"But is Lucy actually that tough?" Wakaba asked, smiling at them.

"I don't think I'd stand a chance is she summoned Aquarius on me!" Alzack admitted it.

"She's got a sharp mouth, too!" Droy added.

"She's the best in many different ways..." Jet said.

"Me, teamed with him...?!" The Dragon Slayers glare at each other.

"Have a problem with that?" Erza glares at them with a scary face.

"No! We're ecstatic!" They both yell in excitement.

"I have a job already lined up! We're going to defeat a magic cult secretly operating in the town of Lupinas! Let's go!" Erza and the team agrees, determined to take on the job.

* * *

 _Nighttime..._

Master Makarov drinks his booze and mediates upon his options for the next Guild Master. Laxus, Mystogan, and Erza all cross his mind, but he finds something in all of them that would make the job a problem for them and for the others. Mira then comes and informs him that Erza's team has gone and destroyed half a city and that the Council wishes him to submit a report. He then decides in anger and panic that it wasn't time to retire yet.

* * *

Down at the guild, Lucy rests her head on the table, sighing out loud. "Oh? You seem down, Lucy. What's the matter?" Mira asked.

"That Lupinas job..." Lucy replied. "Sheesh... Natsu spewed fire everywhere, Silver froze everything, and Erza..." She screams out loud. "Don't even get me started with Erza!"

"Umm, Lucy? Are you all right?" Mira asked, worried about her.

"Everyone destroyed everything, so out reward got slashed..." Lucy bangs her head on the table. "I won't be able to pay this month's rent like this!"

"Then maybe I can hook you up with a special job..." Mira suggested. "It's perfect for you, and you don't have to worry about stuff getting destroyed!"

* * *

 _Onibas Station..._

"Onibas! We haven't been here since the Lullaby incident!" Lucy said.

"Natsu! We're here!" Happy exclaimed.

"N-No good..." Natsu's suffering from motion sickness.

"So this is a job to use our magic to attract people to a languishing theater?" Silver asked.

"That's right! Doesn't it sound neat?! Natsu can shoot fire, Silver and Erza can create a big scene with their magic, and I can use Lyra's singing to stir up emotions! It's going to be wonderful performance!" Lucy responded. "If I ever finish my novel, I bet it'll get turned into a play someday! Yes! This is a great chance to study up on stage direction!"

They arrive at the Onibus Town Theater. "Oh!" They all stare in amazement.

"This place is classy!" Happy commented.

"Let's go!" Lucy said.

"Excuse me..." A man pops out, catching all of their attentions. "Are you the people from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes!" Lucy replied.

"Thank you so much for accepting the job!" The chairman, Rabian, thanked politely.

"Sure! Just leave the stage work to us!" Lucy said.

"Actually, about that..." The man said. "I'm suddenly in a bit of a pickle..."

The chairman of the theater take them inside behind the theater. "Wha...?! All the actors ran off?!" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Yes... thank you." Rabian thanked again.

"For what?" Happy sweat dropped.

"All of my plays have been bombing one after another, to the point that even the actors became ashamed to be in them..." Rabian explained. "Even my wife got sick of me chasing my dream and left me! This was all I had left going for me, too! Thank you so much!"

"You're thanking at the wrong time..." Silver commented.

"So the play is called off! Thank you!" Rabian cried.

"Oh, that's all that's troubling you?" Erza asked. "If it's actors you need... you have some right here!" Erza looks glorious with flower petals raining over her and her hair blowing like the wind.

"Wha...?!" Lucy said.

"Sh-She's dazzling!" Silver commented.

"A-e-i-u-e-o-a-o! Ka-ke-ki-ku-ke-ko-ka-ko!" Erza starts to sing. practicing her vocals.

"Vocal exercises!" Happy commented.

"Actually, it does sound kind of neat!" Lucy said as Erza sings in the background the entire time.

"You sure?" Natsu asked.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"We won't let your dream end here." Silver said.

"Eveyone..." Rabian starts to cry tears of joy. "Well, I guess I can let you try... Ugh. Amateurs..." He coldly said.

"Now he doesn't thank us..." Silver notices his mood changed.

* * *

" _One week until our performance!_ "

"My name is Fredrick! I've come to rescue the princess!" Erza rehearses her part of the play, acting glamorous at the moment.

"Wow! Erza is really good at acting!" Lucy exclaimed.

"She has her role on point!" Happy said.

"C-Can't let her outdo us!" Natsu uses a seesaw to cut wood.

"Yeah!" Silver agreed, carrying a piece of wood over his shoulder.

"Aye, sir!" Happy flies through the sky, throwing fliers all around town.

" _From that point on, whenever we weren't busy rehearsing, we were passing out fliers, building sets, and working hard to memorize our lines. Even so, everyone's enthusiasm made it a real blast!_ "

"Your cheering squad is here, thank you." Rabian once again thanked for no reason.

"Cheering squad?" They ask at the same time.

"Yo!" Master Makarov greeted. He isn't the only one there, Mira, Master Bob, Master Goldmine, Yajima, Chief Moka and Lulu, the Pirate Erza befriended, Boze and Sue, and the Eisenwald Chicken.

"Where do I even start with this group?!" Lucy didn't expect to see them all.

"It's almost show time! Break a leg!" Mira cheers on.

"How long it's been since I last saw a play!" Master Makarov is excited to see the play.

"I appreciate the invite, Macky!" Yajima said.

"It's good to see you again! How've you been?" Master Bob asked.

"We're here to crack jokes." Master Goldmine commented.

"Meat!" Chicken chanted.

"Wait, what are _you_ doing here, fake Salamander?!" Lucy sweat drops when she sees Bora.

"Long time, no see, Michael!" Natsu greeted.

"It's Bora." He corrected. "I gave up my life as an aggressive glamour model scout after being deeply struck by nii-chan's heated fists."

"Huh?! What's what that was?!" Lucy remembers about the first time she meet Bora.

"Huh? What did you think it was?" Bora asked.

"Oh, uhh, well..." Lucy blushes hard.

"Lucy had dirty thoughts!" Happy commented.

"Madame, I'll be rooting for you!" The Pirate said.

"Thank you for coming all this way!" Erza hugs the Pirate by slamming his head into her hard armor.

"So hard!" The Pirate commented with hearts around him.

"Aren't you from Galuna Island?" Silver asked.

"My name's Lulu! Thanks for helping us back then!" Lulu replied.

"Wait, aren't you two from Phantom...?" Lucy asked.

"I was also captivated by his power!" Boze said

"And that's that. Have some food." Sue offered.

Natsu and Chicken get excited when they see meat.

"That's raw, you know." Lucy commented.

"Well, I didn't make it for you!" Sue said.

"Oh, thanks!" Natsu thinks that the meat is for himself.

"Not for you!" Sue kicks him away. "It's for that red dog."

"It's blue. And a cat." Lucy corrected.

"How long until you destroy the moon, huh?!" Chief Moka asked.

"Do I even need to say anything?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Good luck!" The cheering squad chanted.

"I'm beat, and the performance hasn't even started..." Lucy already feels exhausted.

* * *

" _It's finally opening day!_ "

Rabian looks at the amount of people who came to watch the play. "I've never had such a large audience! Thank you very much!"

"And I never sang in front of so many people!" Lyra squeals in joy.

"All that's left is to put on a good show!" Lucy said.

The play is about to start. Lyra starts playing her harp and begins to sing the opening play, revealing that the princess has been captured and the prince has been captured and the prince went out to save her. They all comment on her beautiful singing.

When Erza goes on stage as the prince, she gets stage fright. "Why is she so nervous?!" Lucy asked as she watches Erza.

"She must have serious stage fright!" Natsu said.

Erza starts to tremble. "M-My name is F-Fredri... I-I here... save prin... cess..." She stutters her line as she shakes in fear. "I... w-w-wield..."

"She's skipping ahead! It's not time for that line yet!" Lucy notices that Erza is skipping through the parts.

"She's so nervous she's hardly even breathing." Happy stated.

"... t-t-ten swords..." Prince Fredrick (Erza) summons his swords, hitting the audience by accident.

"Ooh, Madame! Do more!" The Pirate cheers on.

"Oh, man." Master Goldmine sighed.

"Goodness gracious!" Master Bob said.

"Catching a play is hazardous to your health." Yajima said.

"This certainly is fun!" Mira commented, enjoying the play like everyone else.

"Erza is falling apart!" Happy starts to freak out.

"What do we do?!" Silver whispered.

"Anyway, we need to try whatever we can to cover for her!" Lucy responded.

"When do I get to go on?!" Natsu asked.

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted.

The princess, Lucy playing as "Princess Yanderica", is tied to a rope. "Oh, please help me, Prince Fredrick! Sieghart had captured me!" The audience wonders who that character is.

Silver walks in. "My name is Julius! If you want the princess b-back, you will face me in a duel!" He says his lines in a monotone. This confuses the audience further.

"Du-du-du-duel..." Prince Fredrick (Erza) shakes some more, soon her face turns into blue.

"Crap! Erza's reached her limit!" Silver sweat dropped.

"I'll handle it!" Lucy secretly has a celestial key in her hand. " **Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!** " She summons **Horologium** to help Erza.

"Du-du-duel..." is what she says." Horologium speaks for Prince Fredrick (Erza).

"What are you doing, Lucy?!" Silver whispered.

"The story would have nowhere to go if Fredrick had fainted there!" Lucy responded, whispering back. "How good of you to come, Great Clock! Please give Prince Fredrick a brief rest!"

All of the sudden, Erza returns renewed vigor. "I can breathe again! I am revived!" She walks out of Horologium.

Julius (Silver) uses his **Ice Magic**. "Taste my ice sword!" He summons his dragon sword.

"Th-That is nothing! I-I wield ten swords!" Prince Fredrick (Erza) summons his swords.

"Ahh. Help!" Julius (Silver) said it in a monotone as Prince Fredrick (Erza) defeats Julius (Silver) with no effort, much to the audience's surprise.

"Thank you, Prince Fredrick!" Princess Yanderica (Lucy) gets untied from the ropes.

Prince Fredrick (Erza) goes down on one knee. "L-Lady Yanderica! Let us have many children! Thirty or so!" This all shocks the audience.

"Plays these days certainty are surreal..." Master Makarov commented.

"I quite like it!" Yajima said.

They're all so dazzling!" Mira complimented.

Julius (Silver) walks back to the scene. "Your brief respite is now over, thusly!" He continues to talk in a monotone voice. "This is the end! Come forth, my dragon servant!"

"It's about time!" Natsu shouted with Happy is carrying the Dragon. The Dragon shoots fire out of his mouth.

"Yes, yes!" Rabian cheers on.

"I am a great dragon! I will destroy all!" The Dragon continues to spit fire.

"Our only hope is to work together!" Julius (Silver) said.

"O-Oh... That would be... reassuring..." Prince Fredrick (Erza) agreed.

"I'll hold it off! Please escape, you two!" Princess (Lucy)

"W-We own you one!" Prince Fredrick (Erza) and Julius (Silver) run away.

"Ooh! They're eloping!" Master Bob admires the play.

"Silver's a real stud!" Mira commented.

"That's youth for you." Master Goldmine added.

The Dragon continues to spit fire as Happy struggles to carry it. "So heavy..." He accidentally drops the Dragon (Natsu) on stage.

Lucy's dress catches on fire. "Silver! Help! Ice! Ice!" Lucy runs to Silver.

"All right! **Ice Dragon's...** " Silver is about to use his breath attack, but Erza uses his head as a boost. Instead, Erza slices up Lucy's clothes. All the men stare in excitement. Silver blushes hard as he sees Lucy almost naked.

"Thank you!" Rabian commented.

"Princess... Are you all right?" Prince Fredrick (Erza) covers her with his jacket.

"For such a bad actress you're way too into your part!" Lucy commented.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" The Dragon spits fire throughout the theater.

"Quit it, Natsu!" Silver shouted.

"Moo! What a nice body, Princess Yanderica! It's the best!" Out of nowhere, Taurus bursts through the ground.

"The best!" All the men agree.

"Come on, now..." Mira commented.

"Don't just come out and say stuff like that!" Lucy shouted.

"I told you before, Lucy. I swore to protect you and your nice body!" Taraus then disappears.

"What did you come here for?!" Lucy asked.

Erza then gets stage fright again. "I-I have no choice now but to punish y-y-you all!" She starts to attack Natsu and Silver.

"This is completely out of hand now!" Lucy gets worried about everything.

"Yes, yes!" Rabian agreed.

"Plus... I get a really bad feeling about this..." Lucy said. Soon, the building behind cracking and ultimately crumbles apart, leaving only the stage. "I should've known!"

"Oh, my!" Master Bob pops his head out.

"Why does this always happen?!" Master Makarov asked.

"You should hurry and retire, Macky..." Yajima suggested.

"Dear me..." Mira commented.

"It's the moon's curse!" Chief Moka accused.

Lucy finds the audience cheering them on in a supportive manner, shouting praises at them and laughing even as the antics continue, much to her happiness.

"Just wonderful!" Rabian cheered, happy with everyone's reactions and the play.

* * *

 _One week later..._

"I never imagined it would be such a huge hit!" Rabian said. "For such lousy actors, you sure can put on a show!" Erza's practicing her singing while Natsu and Silver rest their heads on the table.

"C'mon, pay up already..." Natsu weakly said, wanting the reward already.

"I don't want people to see me like this..." Silver mumbled, worried about other people will think of him.

"Get your butts in fear and get ready, you lowlifes!" Rabian ordered.

"He's a different character now..." Happy commented.

"I want... to go home...!" Lucy's fatigued and simply wishes to leave.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the Loke Arc! So many mixed feelings from this episode. I died of laughter during the play scene.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	23. Leo the Lion

**Episodes 31 and 32.**

* * *

 _At a certain bandit hideout in western Magnolia..._

"Moo!" Taurus punches his target.

"All right! That's one down!" Lucy high fives him.

"You're moovingly wonderful, Lucy!" Taurus looks at her with heart eyes.

Natsu slams one of the bandits against the wall. "Man, these guys don't put up a fight at all..."

"You guys ain't cut out to be bandits if you're so weak!" Silver squishes one of the bandit's face with his foot.

"You're gonna regret messin' with us!" One of the bandits weakly said. "Master Devon is gonna make you pay!"

"He's already been taken care of." Happy stated.

"All done here, too." Erza said.

"Way to go, Erza!" Lucy gives her a thumbs up.

Erza notices one of the bandits trying to escape. "You're not going anywhere!" She kicks him across the face. She moves her foot in circular motions on the bandit's butt. "Looks like you still need more punishment."

Taurus blushes madly as smoke comes out of his nose. "Erza! Please punish me too!"

"Okay! Forced gate closure!" Lucy closes Taurus' gate.

They easily and quickly take out the group of bandits like they were suppose to.

"That job went more quickly than expected." Erza stated.

Argh! I haven't rampaged enough!" Natsu shouted.

"No, you've already done enough." Silver commented.

"Lucy, check out this jewel!" Happy holds a shiny gem in his paw.

"Gah! You can't just go taking that!" Lucy said.

Happy notices someone from a distance. "Huh? Isn't that Loke?" They turn their gaze to where Loke is standing.

"What a coincidence." Silver walks to him.

"You have work out here?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. You guys too?" Loke freaks out when he sees Lucy. "Lucy!"

"This is perfect." Lucy goes up to him. "I wanted to thank you for finding-"

"Well, I got work to do! Bye!" Loke runs off leaving her dumbfounded.

"What is _with_ him?" Lucy gets annoyed the Loke.

"What did you do to him?" Silver asked.

"He's so totally avoiding you." Natsu indicated.

"I didn't do anything!" Lucy yelled.

Loke is breathing heavily from his running. He sits down against the tree while he picks up a flower. The flower soon dries up and fades away.

"Now then, shall we go back?"

"Hey, since we actually finished a job early for once, why don't we head to a spa and take it easy?" Lucy suggested.

"Lucy..." Erza seriously said. The three of them get worried about what Erza's going to say. "That's a good idea." After that, they sigh of relief.

* * *

 _Magnolia's popular spa town, Hosenka..._

Lucy and Erza take a bath. Erza is still in her armor while taking a bath. Lucy asks her if she fells comfortable taking a bath i her armor which makes Erza realize that it's a bit disgusting so she requips out of her armor. Lucy admires her naked body and Erza jokes around with her.

 _At the inn..._

"It begins!" Natsu holds two pillows, one in each hand.

"Forget it. I'm sleepy!" Silver groaned.

"Hey, look around you! We're at an inn! Nighttime in hotels means pillow fists!" Natsu stated.

"You mean pillow fights..." Silver corrected.

"All the pillows of merit in the room are already under my control!" Erza is holding two pillows as well.

"Of merit?" Lucy notices what she just said.

"I will defeat Erza!" Natsu holds one of the pillows back, ready to throw it.

"What am I going to do with you people?" Silver sighed. Natsu throws the pillow at Erza, but she jumps out of the way, causing the pillow to hit Silver. "Natsu! Why you little..." Half of his robe is falling off as he notices a couple of pillows next to him. "Wow, where'd all these pillows come from?" He throws the pillow at Natsu. "Erza, you're next!" He throws it at Erza who stops it.

"Not bad." Erza said.

Lucy laughs at them as she rolls up her sleeve. "All right! Maybe I'll mix it up myself..." Three pillows charges directly at her, knocking her out instantly in slow motion. They all continue to fight with pillows as Lucy lies outside. "Then again, maybe not. I might die."

* * *

Lucy goes out for a walk with Plue. On the road, she meets Happy, who acts as Plue and making it seem like he can actually talk.

Two guys suddenly appear and they invite her to go with them, which she refuses. Soon, she realizes she can't move, and Loke comes over and saves her from them. He reveals that the two are criminals and he was out to get them. Lucy thanks him for saving her and for finding her keys, and invites him for a drink.

Loke is hesitant in staying close to her, but after she comforts him, he seems a little relieved. When they sit down in the restaurant, Lucy asks Loke what his issue is with Celestial Spirit Mages. Loke doesn't answer and asks Lucy to forget about him. Lucy then thanks him once again and gets up to leave, but Loke stops and hugs her, telling her, in a serious tone, that he doesn't have long to live. Lucy is shocked and asks the reason for him to be saying so.

He then laughs it off, saying it was one of his ruses to get girls. Lucy slaps him and leaves with Happy and Plue, saying that she doesn't like that kind of jokes. Loke then thinks to himself that he shouldn't be doing what he is doing, as he can't get Lucy involved just because of his feelings.

* * *

 _The Next day..._

The Dragon Slayers growl at each other with bandages wrapped around their bodies. A dark red aura surrounds them as hate is filled in the air. "What's with them?" Elfman asked.

"They say they got hurt in a pillow fight after their job was over." Mirajane replied.

"How can people get that injured in a pillow fight?" Elfman asked.

"And what were you gettin' so worked up about for a pillow fight?" Silver angrily growled.

"I give everything 100%!" Natsu growled.

"And yet you lost!" Silver argued.

"What? It was you that lost!" Natsu shouted back.

"Lucy! I'm the one who won, right?!" They shout together, asking Lucy about who won the fight.

Lucy turns around and glares at them with angry eyes. "Shut up." The guys get tremble, gasping in fear.

"W-We're sorry." Natsu and Silver obey her, acting scared like they do whenever they get scolded. A dark aura surrounds Lucy who continues to glare at them.

"Wow. There's actually someone other than Erza who can stop those two..." Mirajane surprisingly said.

"A Man." Elfman commented. The Dragon Slayers walk away in shame.

In the shadows, Loke watches Lucy talking to Happy, his hand slowly vanishes. Meanwhile. A bunch of girls come to the desk, all claiming to be Loke's girlfriends. They tell Mirajane that he tried to break up with them last night. Mirajane asks Lucy for help, causing the girls to turn to Lucy and think that she is now his girlfriend. Lucy runs away from the girls.

* * *

Later on, Lucy goes to a public bath. Elfman enjoys taking a public bath, commenting on how manly it is. As Lucy comes out, she find Loke. Outside, he gives her a drink and they watch the stars together. One star falls and Lucy asks whatever happens to them. Again in the serious voice, Loke asks if Lucy knows the sorrow of a star who cannot return to the heavens. Lucy appears to understand and asks if this is another pick-up line. Loke laughs this off and leaves.

* * *

Back to her home, Lucy summons the Southern Cross, Crux, who is specialized in research in about Celestial Spirits, Mages, and everything related to them. She asks him who was the last Celestial Spirit Mage affiliated with Loke and finds out that the Mage's name was Karen Lilica. Cruz apologizes that he cannot say more than that, since the records are sealed. Lucy tells Happy that Karen was a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of Blue Pegasus and a poster girl like Mira for Sorcerer's Magazine, but she died on a job.

Silver breaks in her home. "Lucy, we have a problem!" This startles Lucy a bit. "Loke's gone and left Fairy Tail!"

"W-Why?!" Lucy asked.

"We don't know! Everyone's searching for him. He's been acting totally weird lately." Silver replied.

"It couldn't be..." Lucy leaves her room to look for Loke.

"Hey, Lucy! Where are you going to look for him?" Silver asked.

 _Outside..._

"Loke!" Natsu looks on top of the buildings.

"Where are you?!" Erza shouted.

"Loke!" They all call his name.

"You in there, Loke?!" Natsu takes the top off of a barrel to check if Loke is in hiding in there.

"I doubt it." Happy commented.

* * *

Loke tells Lucy about his past with Karen Lilica and why he was banished from the Celestial Spirit World. But as Loke starts disappearing, Lucy argues for his innocence which makes the Celestial Spirit King appear before them.

Loke then picks himself up and gives Lucy his key, and then, at long last, returns to his home.

* * *

 _Back at the guild..._

"A spirit?" Natsu asked.

"Yup, that's the deal." Loke replied.

"So that weird feeling when we switched places that time was from that!" Natsu examines Loke's entire body.

"Yup, that's what it was." Loke responded.

"I didn't notice at all!" Silver said.

"But wait... You're not a cow or a horses or nothin'." Natsu pointed out.

"You know Virgo, Natsu. She has a human form, remember?" Loke asked.

"Yeah, but she can turn into a gorilla." Natsu stated.

"Oh, yeah. That's true." Loke agrees as he laughs along.

"Loke's the Lion Spirit." Lucy said.

"Lion?!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

"A grown-cat!" Happy commented.

"That's right!" Loke agreed.

"No, it's not!" Lucy disagreed.

"But do you feel normal?" Silver asked.

"I'm not 100% yet, but I figured I'd come to say hi to everyone." Loke replied. "And I wanted to see Lucy again as soon as possible." This causes Lucy to blush.

"He lllllikes you!" Happy teased.

"Stop rolling your tongue!" Lucy gets irritated.

Loke walks away while carrying Lucy in his arms. "So let's talk, you and I, about the future!"

"Hey, now!" Lucy struggles to get off.

"Man, I'm jealous. I wished I had a spirit." Natsu sighs out loud.

"What kind of spirit?" Happy asked.

"A dragon, duh!" Natsu replied. "Then I could test out my Dragon Slayer magic for real!"

"Spirits aren't things you summon to test your strength!" Lucy yelled.

"That's right! Spirits are for spinning tales of love..." Loke flirts with her.

"You, go back already... You're still not fully recovered, right?" Lucy holds up his key.

"Wait a second." Loke takes out a couple of tickets. "Here!"

"What are these?" Lucy asked.

"Tickets for a resort hotel." Loke replied. "You guys helped me out a lot."

They all get excited when they get to go to a hotel. "I've never stayed at a hotel as fancy as that!" Silver holds the ticket.

"I already gave Erza hers, so please have fun." Loke informed.

"Hey, people! What are you standing around for?" Erza is seen wearing a swim suit with a Hawaiian shirt and her luggage. "Want me to leave you behind?"

"Now that's fast!" Lucy and Silver are surprised to see Erza all ready to go.

"Yeah, let's go! I'll head off just like this!" Natsu yells excitedly.

"Idiot, I have to pack for a trip a little, so hold up." Silver said.

"Lucy...It's not like my sins have completely disappeared, but you've given me the confidence now to move on. Where once I was a member of Fairy Tail, now I am your spirit, Lucy. I'll show up whenever my owner's in trouble. Think of me as your prince on a white horse." Loke said.

"I'm not your owner. I'm your friend, right?" Lucy gives him a thumbs up and a smile.

"That's right." Loke smiles back. "From now on, let's count on each other, Lucy." He then returns back to the celestial world.

"Same to you, Loke!" Lucy holds his key as it shines.

"Lucy, we're leaving." Erza said.

"So, Erza... If..." Lucy started off. "If someone here was hurt or lost their life because of me, I think I'd suffer a lot like Loke. But, it's okay. Because if we all work together, we can overcome any trouble we might have, right?"

"You couldn't have said it better." Erza softly said.

"Hey, let's hurry and go!" Natsu impatiently waits for them.

"Aye, sir!" Happy chanted.

"Let's party all day and night, non-stop!" Silver said.

"It's a favor from Loke, so we're going to have lots of fun!" Erza said.

"Aye, sir!" They all agree as they leave the guild to the hotel.

" _There was no way I could have known that before long, Erza's smile would disappear..._ "

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the Tower of Heaven. Ahhhh.**

 **I own my OC. Source: FT Wiki . FAIRY TAIL IS ALL OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **~Avatar**


	24. Tower of Heaven

**Episodes 33 and 32**

* * *

Team Natsu are having a great time at the beach at Akane Resort.

Happy jumps around when he feels the hot sand under his feet. "Ouch! Hot!"

Erza and Silver are playing volleyball. "Silver!"

"All right!" Silver hits the volleyball hard.

Natsu is riding on a surfboard with Lucy while he gets motion sickness. "Lemme off..." He hangs onto the edge of the surfboard.

"You're the one who wanted to ride it!" Lucy said.

The crew are having a good time on the beach at Akane Resort using the tickets Loke gave them.

"Gimme back my boxers!" Silver yelled, using Happy to cover his private area.

"Nope!" Natsu waves it in the air.

"Quit using Happy to cover up!" Lucy said. Secretly, Juvia is stalking Team Natsu at the beach.

* * *

Later on, Erza relaxing in her room, thinks that the day was really fun, before falling asleep. In her dreams she sees a place known as the Tower of Heaven, and has a short flashback of all the pain she went through there. She wakes up agitated, and requips into her armor, concluding that she feels more at ease this way. Lucy then comes and calls her downstairs to the casino, saying that the guys are already playing. She changes and goes with her.

* * *

 _At the Casino..._

A lot of people are having fun playing games at the casino. There is even an indoor amusement park inside the casino.

Natsu constantly slams on the #17 button. "17! C'mon, 17!" A large sphere filled with balls with numbers on it, scramble inside the sphere. A projection of the #17 and other numbers show up on the screen. "Oh!"

"We got 17!" Happy said. The numbers scramble on the screen which makes Natsu and Happy irritated.

"What the hell?!" Natsu slams both of his fists onto the buttons of the machine, hoping that he'll get 17.

One of the workers notices Natsu, trying to calm him down. "S-Sir! Please don't do that...!"

"But it stopped on 17 for a second! That's not fair!" Natsu looks at him with a sad and angry expression, a waterfall coming out of his eyes.

"Y-You don't need to cry about it..." The worker said.

Silver is seen at another table playing a game while hearing Natsu complain. He is wearing a navy blue long-sleeved collar shirt along with his black scarf. "Man, he's a lost cause."

A woman walks up to him. "H-Hello..." Silver looks up and sees a former Phantom Lord Mage, Juvia. She is wearing a blue dress and a large gold Fairy Tail necklace.

"Y-You're that Phantom member...!" Silver exclaimed.

"17! Come back!" Natsu continues to bang on the machine.

"Please, don't do that..." The worker tries his best to calm him down.

"Hold on, boy." A voice said. They turn to look at the figure. "Grownup entertainment spots should be enjoyed dandily. You know?" He has a square and angular figure.

"So..." Happy started off.

"...blocky!" Natsu said.

"Let me give you a tip, boy." The blocky man said. "There are only two parts a man can take." He uses his Magic to pin Natsu against a machine.

"What are you doing?!" Natsu asked.

"Live dandily..." The man reforms his hand into a gun. A laser points directly at Natsu's forehead. "...or stop on your tracks and die. You know?"

"So, I hear Phantom disbanded?" Silver is sitting at a bar, chatting with Juvia.

"Yes. Juvia has become a freelance wizard." Juvia replied.

"So I take it you wanna join Fairy Tail?" Silver asked.

"Juvia wants to join!" She sweats nervously.

"I dunno, after all that happened... I personally don't mind, but who knows what the master will say..." Silver sighed.

"Juvia will do whatever it takes! Juvia wants to be reunited with her one true love!" Juvia clasps her hands together with hearts and sparkles surrounding her.

"Love?" Silver muttered.

A man makes his way to the two Mages sitting at a bar. "Silver Frediano." They turn around to see who's speaking. A Magic Circle appears from his eye, exploding the bar.

Erza and Lucy hear the explosion, taking their eyes off of the game. "What's all that noise?" Erza asked.

"Perhaps the parade outside has started?" A man in a costume said.

"There you have it." Lucy responded.

"Hey, you okay?!" Silver sees Juvia slightly injured. He angrily glares at the large man in front of them. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Where is Erza?" Two men asked. One of them is still pointing a laser at Natsu's forehead while the other is standing in front of Silver and Juvia. The Dragon Slayers don't know what's going on.

On a gambling table, Lucy congratulates Erza on her consistent wins, and Erza replies that luck is just on her side. Just then, a blonde dealer comes and takes his place as a new dealer. Erza says that she has a feeling she can't lose no matter who she is up against. The blonde dealer invites Erza to play a special game in which they will be betting their lives instead of coins as he throws five cards in the table that are read as "DEATH" before calling Erza his sister. The blonde dealer says that it has been a while since they've seen each other while Erza asks Sho if he is safe.

"Where is Erza?" The large man asks Silver.

"You really think I'd tell you?!" Silver responded. A whirl of water appears in front of Silver.

"Juvia will be your opponent." Juvia stands in front of him. "Danger is closing in around Erza-san."

"Seems so." Silver said.

The man hears an incoming call. He puts two fingers on his forehead. "What? You found her already? Ah, I see. So I can clean things up here? Understood." Soon, his right eye turns red, shutting off the lights.

"What is this?!" Silver asked, not being able to see anything.

" **Darkness Magic...** " The man vanishes into thin air. " **Dark Moment!** " He appears behind them with his hands in the air to attack them.

"What the...?! I can't see a thing!" Natsu looks around.

"Natsu! Where are you?!" Happy asked.

"Over here! Wherever here is!" Natsu replied.

"Good night, boy!" The blocked man shouted.

"The hell with that!" Natsu shouts as his opens his mouth wide making the laser aim in his mouth. The gun goes off, startling everyone.

"A gunshot?!" Lucy covers her ears.

"What happened?!" Erza asked. The lights go back on and everybody is gone. Erza notices that Sho is gone as well. "Sho!"

They then hear Sho's voice, who says that he is at their backs, before dropping a lot of cards with people inside them, screaming for help. Sho asks Erza if she thinks that it is strange that they can use Magic.

Millianna suddenly appears behind Lucy and traps her with her **Nekōsoku Tube** , which starts to squeeze her. Erza is shocked that Millianna can use Magic too, and Millianna says that it has been a long time since they've seen each other. Erza asks what's the reason for them to do this and says that Lucy is her _nakama_. Sho then asks Erza if she once was their _nakama_ with Erza answering yes, and Sho adds that it was until she betrayed them. Erza starts to shiver as she hears his reply. Wally appears using **Teleportation** and tells Sho to not be too rough to Erza. Erza is again surprised that Wally can use Magic too before seeing Simon appearing as he tells her not to be too surprised as anyone can learn to use Magic. Lucy asks Erza who are these guys and why is Sho calling her as his sister. Erza explains that Sho is not really her brother, as they are her former _nakama._

Lucy says that she thought Erza had been in Fairy Tail since she was a little kid, but Erza replies that this was before then and tells them to let Lucy go. They say that they had came to bring Erza back as Wally points his revolver at Lucy and says that if she refuses, her life will be in danger. Erza interrupts their conversation and tells Wally to stop his actions, but Wally's arm appears behind Erza, shooting her and causing her to fall to the ground. Wally claims that it is just his **Sleep Bullet** as Simon grabs Erza and tells his team to retreat since the mark was already acquired. Lucy tells them to give Erza back, but Millianna moves her hand and the **Nekōsoku Tube** gets tighter, and she says that in another 5 minutes, Lucy will be "cat food". Later, Wally tells Millianna that he has a present for her as he gives her Happy. Millianna is overjoyed and plans to keep Happy as a pet due to her love of cats. Sho comments on how they are finally bringing Erza back to the Tower of Heaven and Jellal will be smiling. As they are carrying her away, Erza asks herself about the Tower of Heaven as they teleport.

Lucy tries to summon her Celestial Spirits, but she is unable to do it since Millianna's **Nekōsoku Tube** cancels her Magic. However, a man inside one of Sho's cards manages to cut the tube, releasing Lucy. Lucy gives a kiss to the card, leaving to find the others.

" _Natsu.. Silver... Please tell me you're all right!_ " Lucy thinks to herself, looking for the guys. She sees Silver unconscious. "Silver...! Oh, no!" His eyes are pale white. "Hey! Say something!" She places her hand on his shoulder. "He's cold..." She gently shakes him, but he turns into ice and breaks. She freaks out when she sees him shatter. "I-I-It's okay! It's okay! I'll fix you somehow!" She ruffles through the ice pieces and freaks out more.

"You may rest easy." Juvia appears from her water.

"You're that Element 4 girl...!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Wait, Lucy!" Silio appears under Juvia. "She's not our enemy anymore."

"That's right." Juvia said. "Love rival!" She glares at Lucy with her eyes wide open as Lucy freaks out.

"After suddenly turned dark, I created a double so I could check out what was goin' on, but then..." Silver unbuttons his shirt.

"Juvia protected Silver-san by using **Water Lock** to keep the enemy from finding out." Juvia explained.

"I didn't need your lousy help. He got away 'cause of you!" Silver takes off his shirt as Juvia stands there in utter shock. "Lucy. Where are Natsu and the others?"

"I dunno where Natsu is. But Happy and Erza were..." Lucy gets interrupted when she hears Natsu spitting fire.

"W-What a jerk!" Natsu turns around when he hears his name

"What happened?!" Silver asked.

"Who shoots people in the mouth?! That hurts! It could really injured someone!" Natsu complained.

"Uhh, I think that'd leave normal people completely down for the count..." Lucy commented.

"That's the Salamander for you..." Juvia added.

"That blocky bastard!" Natsu furiously screamed. "You're not getting away from me!" He sprints out of the casino.

"Let's go after 'em!" Silver said.

"How? We don't know where they are..." Lucy asked.

"Did you forget? Dragon Slayers have a keen nose!" Silver replied, running after Natsu.

Natsu bursts through the doors, sprinting to his target. "Blocky!"

* * *

Elsewhere, a mysterious man appears before Jellal. He asks him why he let Erza live, and Jellal replies that the world would be too boring a place without her. However, now that the Tower is done, she needs to die. Not only this, she will become a sacrifice to his end.

* * *

In the ship, Erza wakes up. She asks to be untied, as she doesn't plan to fight back. Sho denies her that, calling her a traitor. Erza then ask to at least be able to put on her armor, as she is afraid to go back to that place without it. Sho hugs her and tells her that he doesn't want to do "this" and tells her he missed her. He then asks her why she betrayed Jellal.

 ** _Past..._**

 _Erza and the other kids are contemplating something, and they have to hide. Erza, however, is too scared of what will happen to her if the guards find out. Jellal arrives, and tells her not to be afraid as they will get their freedom, their dreams and aspirations._

* * *

The Magic Council is discussing the probability of the existence of another R-System tower. They have a view of the eighth tower, and they suspect that the incident at the Akane Resort was the doing of the people now occupying the tower. Siegrain, a member of the council and Jellal's alleged twin brother, tells the council that the R-System is now called the Tower of Heaven. The council agrees that the Tower must be destroyed, but they flinch when learn that the builder is in fact Jellal, Siegrain's twin.

* * *

"Hey, do you think the people trapped in the cards were saved?" Lucy asked.

"Someone must've alerted the army, so they're probably fine by now." Silver replied.

"I hope so..." Lucy commented. "But anyway, where are we?"

"Perhaps Juvia's group has gotten lost..." Juvia said.

"Natsu, are you sure they're in this direction?" Lucy asked. Natsu is hanging off the boat, nestling throwing up. "There he goes again..."

"Forget Natsu. I can still smell the guy who ambushed me." Silver replied. "We're heading the right direction. Damn... I can't believe that Erza and Happy were kidnapped while we were knocked out. How pathetic is that?!"

"But how did a wizard as powerful as Erza-san get defeated?" Juvia asked.

"She wasn't defeated! You don't know a damn thing about Erza!" Silver coldly said.

"I-I'm sorry!" Juvia apologized.

"Silver, calm down!" Lucy said as Silver "tsk" her. "They said they were Erza's old friends. Even we don't know anything about Erza, really..."

Natsu suddenly wakes up, looking around. "Something feels really dangerous..." They see the birds in the sky, dying.

"What in the world is this?" Silver asked. They also see the fish floating on the surface of the water which means they're dead.

"This is not normal..." Juvia stated.

"This wreckage... It's from Fiore military ships!" Silver indicated.

"I don't like this..." Lucy commented.

"Hey, look." Natsu and the others see a large tower in the distance.

"That's the Tower of Heaven?" Lucy said.

" **Water Dome!** " Juvia creates a dome in the water. "Let us camouflage ourselves this way and approach.

* * *

Erza sees the tower for the first time in eight years now that it is completed.

* * *

"I just can't..." Natsu whined.

"We're almost there, sheesh!" Lucy said.

"Don't you have any sense of dramatic tension?!" Silver asked.

* * *

In the meantime, Sho and Simon show Erza to her cell. Sho informs Erza that she has been chosen to be a living sacrifice for Zeref. Erza shivers, not because she is supposed to be a sacrifice, but because she is being held in the very spot she was captured and punished as a kid when her group of friends attempted to escape the tower

 ** _Past..._**

 _Erza remembers the guards finding herself and her friends as they plotted to escape from the tower. The guards decided to punish only the mastermind of the escape plan, claiming that they would be "kind" and let the other children off unharmed. It was Sho who came up with the plan, but he breaks down into tears and refuses to confess to the guards. Erza is about to confess and take punishment in Sho's place when Jellal stands and states that he was the mastermind. However, the guards aren't convinced and reason that Erza was the one who came up with the plan. Though Jellal and Simon both try to defend Erza, Erza is carried off to receive punishment._

 ** _Present..._**

Sho interrupts Erza's remembering and apologizes for not being strong enough to confess to the guards. Erza asks Sho of the repercussions of using the **Revive System** , but Sho brushes them off. He says that they are trying to create Heaven, with them as rulers and as such do not care of anyone else. Erza frees herself while Sho is euphoric and then knocks him out, but not without remembering how he was when they were kids and commenting on how people can change so dramatically. Her mission now is finding and neutralizing Jellal.

* * *

The Magic Council is still arguing, and Siegrain calls the members weak because of their resolve. He proposes using **Etherion** , an immensely powerful Magic, the Council's Ultimate weapon. The Council reacts in horror, mentioning the severity of such an attack, but Ultear and another member concur with the use of **Etherion**. Siegrain sticks to his idea, even though it would mean the death of his twin.

* * *

Erza threatens a guard, asking him on where is Jellal located.

* * *

"There are a lot of lookouts..." Silver stated.

"Should we bust in?" Natsu suggested.

"No! Erza and Happy are captured! If we don't do this right, we could put the two of them in danger." Lucy responded.

"That would put us at a disadvantage." Silver commented.

Juvia swims up to the surface of the water. "I've found a way in underwater. It's about ten minutes underwater."

"That ain't a problem." Natsu and Silver agree.

"No way! Impossible!" Lucy refused.

"Then put this on your head. It's oxygen trapped in a water shell, so you can breathe underwater." Juvia holds a small sphere of water.

"You're awesome!" Natsu complimented. "So... Who are you?" Juvia turns pale as she gasps.

They swim underwater, into the passage where Juvia leads them. They get to the surface, inside the tower. "So this is the base of the tower..." Silver said.

"Where's Erza and Happy?" Natsu asked.

"These things are pretty convenient, if a bit tacky..." Lucy commented.

"I made yours a bit smaller, Lucy-san, so I'm impressed you made it." Juvia evilly said.

"Hey, wait a sec there..." Lucy pops the water sphere.

One of the guards is flying a beasts and notices that there are people. "Intruders!" Other guards surround them. "Who are these infidels!"

"Well then...guess there's only one thing to do!" Silver said.

"You're asking who we are? Your allies attacked us, and you don't even know?!" Natsu slams his flaming fist on the ground. "We're Fairy Tail, you idiots!" He blows fire at the guards.

"That's hot!" The guards start to burn.

" **Ice Dragon's Roar!** " Silver shoots ice out of his mouth.

"That's cold!" The guards screamed.

Lucy jumps down in front of the guards. "A swimsuit!" They all admire her body. "Thank you very much!"

" **Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!** " Lucy summons Virgo.

"You called for me, Princess?" Virgo appears.

"It's a maid!" The guards get more excited. "Who needs bikini-girl now?!"

"Punish 'em..." Lucy points to the guards, annoyed by them.

"As you wish..." Virgo digs underneath the guards.

"Damn, what is she?!" The guards face off Juvia. "Watch out, blades don't affect her!" They use their guns to shoot at her. "Take this!" The bullets go through her. "What the heck is with her?!"

"Drip, drip, drop... **Water Slicer!** " Juvia slice the guards.

The Fairy Tail crew easily take down the guards.

"We're almost finished here." Juvia stated.

"Seems like it." Silver said.

"After making all this noise, do you think we'll be... Oh, who am I kidding..." Lucy sighed.

"Do I need punishment?" Virgo asked.

"Where's the blockhead?!" Natsu threatens one of the guards. A stairway opens up to them. "And..."

"They're telling us, "Come on up?" Silver asked.

* * *

Jellal himself opened the passage so they can join in his "game".

* * *

At the council, a fourth vote is raised for firing Etherion.

* * *

"Blockhead!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't yell like that!" Lucy yells at Natsu.

"We already made such a big mess downstairs..." Silver stated. "There's no reason for us to be sneaking around anymore." Everyone but Lucy is eating food.

"What are you eating?!" Lucy yelled.

"It looks like a meal has been prepared. Shall you partake, Princess?" Virgo indicated.

"Um, look here..." Lucy sweats dropped.

"That door from before was operated by remote control through magic. Our presence is completely known." Virgo stated.

"Maybe they're challenging us?" Silver indicated.

"A challenge?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh, yes, Princess... Do you think it is appropriate to eat in such attire?" Virgo refers to her swimsuit.

"Appropriate?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Let us change those clothes..." Virgo's mood turns dark as her eyes turn red, leaning closer to Lucy.

"Right here?!" Lucy feels uncomfortable changing clothes in front of people.

Silver sees her from the corner of his eye, blushing hard. "Hey, wait..."

Lucy is changed into a green dress with a green headband. "These are clothes from the Spirit World." Virgo stated.

"What do you think? I know, I know... I look good..." Lucy shows off.

"That pretty cute!" Silver commented.

"He lllikes her!" Virgo teased.

"Please don't roll your tongue..." Lucy muttered.

"Where did you learn to mimic Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Princess, I wish you best of luck." Virgo shows her loyalty as she disappears.

"Thank you, Virgo. Speaking of which, are you sure you want to stay in those wet clothes?" Lucy asked.

"We'll dry them off in a sec." Silver uses Natsu's fire to dry off his clothes.

"Human drying machine!" Lucy exclaimed.

A group of guards find them in the room, charging at them. A mysterious person attacks the guards, easily taking them out.

* * *

 **Good start... I might upload another chapter today depends on how long it take.**

 **I own my OC. Creds to wiki. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	25. Erza's Past

**Episodes 34 and 35.**

* * *

"There they are!" Another group of guards charge at the Fairy Tail crew. "The intruders!" Erza easily attacks them, knocking all of them at once.

"Erza!" The crew is relief to see Erza safe.

"Cool...!" Juvia commented.

"Why are you here?!" Erza is shocked to see them.

"Why?" Lucy inquired.

Juvia backs up a bit "Um... Juvia is..."

"Go back!" Erza demanded, yelling at them. "This is not a place you should have come!"

"Don't say that crap, Erza! If we retreat with our tails between our legs, that'll shame the name of Fairy Tail! I am not going to let that Blockhead off easy!" Natsu shouted back.

"I said go back." Erza ordered.

"Happy's been kidnapped! You expect me to leave him?!" Natsu yelled.

"Happy?! Millianna couldn't have..." Erza says to herself.

"Where is he?!" Natsu asked.

"I don't know..." Erza replied.

"Okay, got it!" Natsu wipes his lip.

"What do you get?" Silver asked.

"Happy is waiting for me!" Natsu sprints out of the room to look for his partner.

"That idiot." Silver scoffed.

"We're going too!" Lucy exclaimed.

"No!" Erza holds her sword against them. "Millianna loves cars above all else. I cannot believe that she would do harm to Happy. I will take responsibility for bringing both of them back. You get away from here as quickly as you can."

"No! We can't leave without you!" Lucy refuses to leave the tower.

"This is my problem!" Erza shouted. "I don't wish to drag you into it."

"I'd say it's a bit too late for that." Silver said. "You saw Natsu just now."

"Erza... What is this tower?! Who's Jellal?!" Lucy asked. She doesn't get a response from Erza. "If you don't want to tell us, that's fine. They said they were your old friends, right? But we're your friends now. We'll always have your back, no matter what!"

"There you have it." Silver smiled.

"Leave." Erza demanded.

"This ain't like you, Erza." Silver pointed out. "Just tell us to shut up and come along with you, like you always do. We'll lend you our strength!" They all smile at her. "There's nothing wrong with feeling afraid once in a while! Even for you!" Erza turns around with tears in her left eye. This freaks out Silver the most.

"I'm sorry..." Erza wipes her tear away. "I'm going to vanish from this world, whether I win or lose this battle..." They ask her on what she means. "This is a future I can't fight... As such... As such, I will tell you everything while I still exist..." They listen closely to what she is saying. "This is the Tower of Heaven, also know as the R-System. It happened over ten years ago... A black magic cult began constructing it in order to cast a forbidden spell that can bring the dead back to life. It required many human sacrifices, who they also used as slave labor to amplify the amount of magic energy. I was one of the sacrifices here when I was little. One by one, people who tried to escape or resist disappeared. I never felt at ease. I was always afraid. Even so, I made friends I could trust... even if it was for but a brief time. It was around then that I met Jellal."

 ** _Past..._**

Erza's past and information about the Tower of Heaven and her old comrades is revealed.

 ** _Present..._**

"We stood up for our freedom... To save Jellal... Back then, Jellal was our leader.. He had a strong sense of justice... I looked up to him. However... At some point, it was as if Jellal had become another person entirely... If you could call a person truly "evil"...then that is what I would call Jellal." Erza narrated.

* * *

Natsu is running through the halls inside the tower to search for Happy.

* * *

"We stood up for our freedom... To save Jellal..." Erza continues to narrate her past.

 ** _Past..._**

Erzas past and Jellal's goals are revealed, from their friendship as children as slaves in the Tower of Heaven, up until their separation after Jellal becomes "evil".

 ** _Present..._**

"I... will fight Jellal." As Erza finishes her past story, she cries.

* * *

The Magic Council is cast in favor of using Etherion. Now, only one more vote is needed. The council also concords that after the Etherion's firing, this Council will cease to exist.

* * *

"Hold on, Erza! That Zeref guy you mentioned...!" Silver recalled.

"Yes. I'm sure you've heard of him." Erza replied, wiping her tear away.

"Th-That monster came out of the Lullaby... They called it one of Zeref's demons!" Lucy recalled.

"That's not all. Deliora was most likely a demon from the Book of Zeref as well." Erza stated.

"Are you saying Jellal is trying to revive that same Zeref?" Juvia asked.

"I don't understand his motive, but according to Sho, a former friend of mine, they're supposed to become rulers in heaven once Zeref is revived..." Erza responded.

"This "former friend" business just doesn't make any sense to me..." Lucy thinks about it. "Wasn't Jellal the traitor, not you?"

"He must've fed them false information once I was gone." Erza replied. "But I did leave them here for eight whole years... That still makes me a traitor." She still feels guilty about the whole situation.

"But you did it for their sake!" Lucy exclaimed. "Yet...!"

"It doesn't matter now, Lucy." Erza stated. "If I defeat Jellal, it will all be over."

" _Is that really the case?_ " Silver thinks to himself. He remembers about Erza saying that she will vanish if she wins or lose. " _Something about those words bothers me..._ "

"Wh-What's with that story, Sister...?" Sho approaches them. "Are you trying to get your friends' sympathy with that nonsense?! It's a load of crap! The truth was nothing like that!" He recalls a memory. "You blew up our boats and escaped on your own! We all would've ended up on the bottom of the sea if Jellal didn't catch wind of your betrayal! Jellal said this is the fate of those who don't learn to use magic in proper way! He said you got drunk with the power of magic and that now you're trying to cast off everything in your past, us included!"

"Jellal said that?" Silver asked.

"Would the Erza you know really have done something like that?" Lucy added.

"W-What would you know?! You don't know anything about is! Jellal's words were my only salvation! That's why I spent eight long years finishing this tower! For Jellal's sake... You're saying... it was all a lie...? That you're right... and that Jellal is wrong...?!" Sho's voice breaks down.

"That's right." A voice said. Simon appears in front of them.

"You!" Silver growled.

"Wait, Silver-san." Juvia puts her arm in front of him. "This gentlemen knew he was attacking your double back then."

"What...?!" Silver inquired.

"As a dark spell-caster, he surely saw everything clearly." Juvia explained. "Ascertaining that truth was another reason Juvia came here."

"I'd expect no less from a member of Phantom's renowned Element 4." Simon said.

"What does this mean?" Sho asked.

"Sho... I did it to bring everyone to this tower without rousing your suspicions." Simon confronted.

"W-Why? Why would you...?" Sho tears up a bit.

"Sho..." Simon places his hand on his shoulder. "Jellal has everyone fooled. I decided to play along until the time was right."

"Simon... You were..."

Simon turns to Erza. "I always believed in you, Erza. For eight years straight..." Erza tears up a bit as she shakes his hand. "I'm happy to see you again, Erza. From the bottom of my heart."

"Simon..." Erza hugs Simon.

"How...? How can everyone have so much faith in you?" Sho begins to cry. "Why... Why couldn't I believe in you, Sister...?" He slams his fist on the ground. "Damn it!" He cries out loud. "What's real?! What should I believe in?!"

Erza kneels down in front of him. "I realize it's different to accept everything all at once. But I will say this...Over the past eight years, I never once forgot about any of you. I'm sorry that I was helpless... I'm sorry I was so weak..." She hugs Sho for comfort.

"But now you can do something. Isn't that right?" Simon said as Erza nods in agreement. "I've been waiting for this moment. For mighty wizards to gather here..."

"Mighty wizards?" Lucy quoted.

"We're going to fight Jellal..." Simon replied. "...all working together." They agree with Simon. "First, we must prevent the Salamander and the others from clashing."

* * *

 **I own my OC. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	26. Heaven's Game

**Episodes 36, 37, and half of 38.**

* * *

Later, Natsu enters Millianna's room while searching for Happy. He finds a cat helmet and puts it on, and then is unable to remove it. Wally appears behing him with his **Polygon Rifle**.

* * *

"Damn it! My transmissions to Wally and Millianna are being intercepted!" Simon and the others are running up the stairs of the outside tower. "Now I don't have an idea where they are!"

"Transmissions?" Lucy questioned in curiousity.

"Telepathic Communication Magic, yes?" Juvia replied.

Erza stops running and turns around to see Sho. "Are you okay, Sho?"

"Yeah." Sho replied. "Since you're here for me..."

"Hey, can we really trust him?" Silver asks Juvia. "I accept that he wasn't trying to kill us, but..."

"I have no intention of making excuses." Simon responded.

"You heard me then?" Silver added.

"Any wizard that's die from something like that would be no match for Jellal. And I was confident that Natsu wouldn't die." Simon declared.

"Uh, what about me, then?" Lucy asked.

"You people haven't realized Natsu's true power. When Natsu obtains the true power of the dragon, he will destroy all evil before him!" Simon stated.

* * *

Natsu is still wearing the cat helmet, and Wally, who stands behind him, is targeting him with his gun. He has a clear shot of Natsu, but Millianna stops him, not allowing him to bully "Kitty-cats". Finally free, Natsu finishes them both of with his **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**. He proclaims finishing his revenge on the blockhead. Happy asks him how long he plans on wearing the cat helmet and he replies that he can't get it off.

* * *

Jellal decides to let the game begin. He tells Vidaldus to "go", and Vidaldus summons his teammates, Ikaruga and Fukuro.

* * *

Happy struggles to take the cat helmet off of Natsu's head. Happy flaps his wings harder as he pulls onto the cat helmet. After pulling hard, it finally comes off. Natsu puts the cat helmet on Wally. Wally quickly takes it off and tells Natsu that all he wants to do is go to heaven.

Jellal makes an announcement. "Welcome, everyone, to the Tower of Heaven. I am Jellal. The ruler of this tower. Both of our pieces are in place."

"It's Jellal. He can be heard throughout the tower." Simon stated.

"Isn't it about time to get things started? Heaven's Game! The rules are simple. I wish to use Erza as the living sacrifice to hold the ceremony to resurrect Zeref." Jellal proclaimed.

"Jellal..." Sho grits his teeth.

"In other words, if the door to heaven opens, victory is mine. If you can prevent me from doing that, then you win. However that alone would not be any fun. So I have assembled three warriors."

"Three warriors?! But who?!" Simon asked.

"If you cannot overcome them, then you will not reach me. In other words it is a 3 vs 8 battle royal. Oh, and one final thing. It is possible that the Magic Council will attack this place from Satellite Square. With the ultimate magic that returns everything to nothingness, Etherion!" Jellal explained.

"That wasn't in the deal, Jellal!" Vidaldus stated. "You bastard! We get hit with that, and we're all going to hell!"

"Vidaldus, my dear..." Ikagura spoke. "Might you be turning tail?"

Vidaldus forms his hand in a rock-n-roll sign. "No, the total opposite! Reverse! This is the ultimate high! I've been waiting for a dangerous job like this!"

"No one knows how long we have left. But when Etherion is fired, everything will be wiped out. The game will be over, with no players left."

"What is he thinking?!" Lucy asked.

"Etherion?! The Council is doing what?! I don't believe it." Erza said.

Sho understands all of it and imprisons Erza inside his card to keep her safe.

"Erza!" Silver cried out.

"Sho, what are you doing?!" Simon asked.

"Now..." Jellal ordered. "Let's have fun."

"I won't let anyone harm Sister!" Sho stated.

"Hey, Sho!" Erza bangs her fist against the card on the inside.

"I will defeat Jellal myself!" Sho runs away, going after Jellal.

"Stop this! It's impossible alone!" Simon chases after Sho.

* * *

Wally, on the other hand, confides Natsu that all they ever wanted was freedom. Natsu tells him that he doesn't know what kind of freedom he is talking about, but that the freedom at Fairy Tail is amazing.

Having said that, Natsu flies toward the top of the tower with Happy, claiming that there is always a way to cheat in a game and that they will simply fly to Jellal. Natsu and Simon face off against Fukuro while Lucy and Juvia meet Vidaldus.

Lucy and Juvia's fight against Vidaldus comes to an end with them coming out victorious.

* * *

Whilst running to catch up to Natsu, Happy and Simon, Silver thinks to himself. "Erza...!"

 ** _Past..._**

 _"Do it again!" Silver gets up from the table, complaining. "Why am I suppose to be super lucky today?!"_

 _"The result will be the same every time." Cana claimed. "And wait, why wouldn't you be happy with that?"_

 _"Super lucky my butt! This morning I got stuck in a ditch, lost my wallet... Nothin' good has happened." Silver puts his arms behind his head._

 _The guild doors open and everyone turn their gaze to see a young girl walk in. She has short scarlet hair and a short light blue dress._

 _"What's with the kid?" Wakaba asked._

 _"Here comes another weirdo, sheesh." Macao commented._

 _"This is the place Grandpa Rob talked about." The girl muttered. Silver stares at her a while._

 ** _Present..._**

Silver finally reaches the place where Natsu and Simon are. He finds an injured Simon and Happy in front of a large bird man who looks like an owl. "W-What the...?!"

"Silver!" Simon turns around and sees him.

"What's going on?!" Silver asked as he watches Fukuro devour Natsu.

"He swallowed him whole?!" Happy exclaimed.

"I digest the magic energy of my prey!" Fukuro stated.

"Give Natsu back!" Happy dashes at Fukuro.

Fukuro turns around and hits him directly. " **Fire Hoot!** "

"Happy!" Silver cried out.

"Did he digest the Salamander's magic and absorb its power?!" Simon inquired.

"How do you like that?!" Fukuro lights his hand on fire just like Natsu would.

" _Th-This is the true strength of an assassin guild...?!_ " Simon thinks to himself.

"This is the end!" Fukuro attacks Happy. The cage breaks down, creating smoke.

"Man, that fire's hot!" Silver saves Happy from the attack.

"S-Silver...!" Happy hugs him tightly.

"Oh? A new arrival?" Fukuro exclaimed.

"Weren't you guys supposed to go after Sho and Erza?!" Silver asked.

"This guy got in the way!" Simon replied.

"We gotta find 'em fast!" Silver jumps down on a cage. "Jellal was talking about sacrificing Erza, you know!" He gently places Happy down. "I really doubt anyone can beat Erza when she's serious... but she's completely defenseless stuck inside that card!"

"I chose the wrong time to reveal the truth to Sho... I never imagined he would go berserk like that..." Simon stated.

"Silver... Help Natsu..." Happy begged as he cries.

Silver gets back up. "We always have to clean up his messes... What the hell do you think you're doing? Flaming piece of shit!" He angrily shouts at Natsu who is still inside Fukuro.

"Digestion has begun, hoot! In about 10 minutes, Salamander's body shall be liquefied! And when that happens, all of his magical power will belong to me, hoot!" Fukuro stated.

Silver jumps in front of Fukuro. "I'll take care of this guy."

"Don't be so full of yourself, hoot!" Fukuro and Silver face each other off.

" **Ice Dragon's Roar!** " Silver takes the first move.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Fukuro counter attacks it.

"Get away! He possess magic similar to that of Salamander!" Simon warned. The fire breath attack defeats the ice attack, burning Silver as well.

"Ice can't go up against fire!" Fukuro continues to spit fire at Silver.

"Silver!" Simon and Happy cried out.

"It's futile, hoot! If you're Salamander's friends, then you should know how powerful these flames are, hoot!" Fukuro said. Silver protects himself from the fire, screaming in pain.

 ** _Past..._**

 _Everybody is having fun at the guild while Erza sits alone, eating her bread._

 _"That girl, she's always alone, huh?" Cana stated._

 _"Why don't you try to talk to her, Cana?" Silver suggested._

 _"She totally ignored me." Cana sighed._

 _"Well, I don't like it when a newcomer doesn't introduce herself properly to me, the Ice Dragon, Silver!" Silver grins to himself._

 _"Since when did you start being such hot stuff?" Cana asked._

 _Silver walks over to where Erza is sitting. "Hey you!" He has his hands on his hips, standing tall. Erza ignores him while she continues eating her bread. Silver gets annoyed and kicks table, causing everyone to stare at them._

 _"What do you want?" Erza finally speaks to him._

 _"This is a wizard's guild. It ain't a place to be wearing armor!" Silver replied._

 _"Then, is it a place for you to not wear your clothes? Is this a guild for perverts?" Erza spat back. Silver jumps back in surprise, making everyone laugh at him._

 _"You heard the lady!" Wakaba laughed._

 _"Got to give her that one, Silver." Macao said._

 _"Why, you..." Silver angrily glares at her._

 _"Don't get too close to me." Erza warned. Silver grits his teeth._

 _ **Present...**_

Silver uses his **Ice Magic** to freeze the flames. Fukuro stands back in utter shock, surprised to see him freeze the flames.

"He froze the flames?!" Simon exclaimed.

"You call these Natsu's flames? Give me a break! You're just an imposter!" Silver smirked.

"Hoo-hoot! That's some impressive magical power you got there." Fukuro laughs out loud. "I'll capture you as well!" Fukuro jumps in the air, flying towards Silver so he can devour him. Silver freezes his mouth. "So cold!" Fukuro lets go of him as Silver jumps back.

"We can't be wasting any more time here! We have to hurry and catch up with Erza!" Silver shouted.

 ** _Past..._**

 _Silver is all beat up with a ton of bruises on his head. "Did you get beat up by Erza again, Silver?" Macao asked._

 _"You don't give up, do you? Could it be you're in love?" Wakaba teased._

 _"Shut up!" Silver shouted._

 _"She's pretty amazing being able to get Silver like that." Wakaba commented._

 _"Looks like the future of Fairy Tail will ride on the back of Erza-sama." Macao teased._

 _"I refuse to accept her as one of us!" Silver argued._

 ** _Present..._**

"I'm going to bring Erza back!" Silver yelled.

 ** _Past..._**

 _Erza is sitting alone by the river. Silver is standing on top of the hill. "I've found you Erza." He runs down the hill to her. "Erza, it's on! Today, I'm finally going to beat you!" Erza turns around with tears in her eye. Silver notice the tears and stops running, staring at her._

 _"It's you?" Erza wipes her tear away. "Seriously, you never learn, do you?" She gets up. "Fine. Have at me."_

 _Silver blushes a bit. "Uh... well..."_

 _"What? You surrender already?" Erza asked._

 _"You... Why are you always by yourself?" Silver asked._

 _Erza looks down. "I like being by myself. I feel uncomfortable around other people."_

 _Silver blushes more. "Then..." He looks at her. "Then why are you crying all by yourself?" Erza looks up at him. Silver walks next to her and sits down._

 _Erza smiles at him. "You won't have at me today?"_

 _Silver hides his blushing cheeks in his scarf. "It's my choice!" Erza sits down next to him._

 ** _Present..._**

Silver pulls his fist back, charging at Fukuro. "Here I come, hoot!" Their fists collide, Fukuro punches him back.

Silver jumps back onto another cage. "Out of my way!" Sharp ice blades appear at his elbow. " **Ice Dragon's Frozen Elbow!** " He slices Fukuro with his ice elbows countless times. The ice disappears from his elbow, defeating Fukuro while he spits out Natsu.

"He did it!" Happy cheered.

" _She was always... all alone... Hiding her heart in armor... Crying by herself..._ " Silver thinks to himself about Erza.

"Natsu!" Happy hugs Natsu.

"A-Amazing..." Simon complimented.

"Erza belongs to Fairy Tail! So she will no longer have to shed those tears!" Silver claimed.

* * *

The Council concludes their meeting. Because of the new information Siegrain revealed, the votes have shifted from 4-5 to 8-1. Etherion is to be fired in an hour. Elder Yajima, the only one who opposed the firing of Etherion, enters Siegrain's room and asks to know if Siegrain will take responsibility for the event. Siegrain confirms that he will in fact take full responsibility. Yajima then demands if he will take responsibility for the lives lost, including his twin brother's. Siegrain responds that he will bear it. In his room, Jellal questions what will now occur, seemingly knowing about the Council's decision and that Etherion will be fired.

* * *

" _Silver Frediano... Sub-Zero... You are far stronger than the information I gathered would imply..._ " Simon thinks to himself, amazed at Silver's strength.

Silver is breathing heavily, falling down onto one knee. "Silver!" Happy sees that he's out of breath.

"I have to hurry and... find Erza!" Silver collapses back down.

"Silver, hang in there!" Happy yelled.

" _Perhaps his feelings are improving for his friends?_ " Simon wondered.

"Natsu, wake up!" Happy shakes Natsu.

"The world is spinning..." Natsu's eyes are swirling around.

"You joined a splendid guild, Erza..."

* * *

While the technicians are working on it, bystanders watch with amazed eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, two battles have ended; Silver has beaten Fukuro and Natsu is safe, while Lucy and Juvia have won against Vidaldus. The girls are then found by Wally and Millianna, but Lucy is just too tired to stand up to them and pretends to be unconscious.

* * *

While Etherion is getting ready to fire, Sho and Erza encounter Ikaruga and fight her. Erza comes out victorious.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be my OTP's fight. *tear drops***

 **I own my OC. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	27. Etherion

**Episodes 38, 39, and 40.**

* * *

Natsu still feels sick from the fight. "Are you awake, Natsu?" Simon is carrying Natsu on his back while climbing the stairs outside the tower.

"I remember I was caught by some weird moving vehicle and..." Natsu is about to throw up on Simon's shoulder.

"Stop! You can't get nausea from memories!" Simon shouted. "After that you were eaten by Fukuro, and Silver had to save you."

"Silver?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"But Silver took a lot of damage." Simon informed.

"Erza..." Silver is behind carried by Happy by his tail.

"You're heavy... Silver, you got fat." Happy sweat drops as he struggles to carry Silver with his tail.

"Shut up..." Silver weakly said.

"That cat is taking him out of here." Simon said.

Happy see the ships leave the tower. "The ships are leaving...!"

"Look below you!" Silver said.

Happy looks down and sees a boat. "I found a ship!"

"That's the one we came in on." Silver stated.

"I can't believe this! I lost, and Silver won?!" Natsu argued.

"You didn't really lose. You were eaten." Simon commented.

"He's gonna hold this over me for a month! He's really petty like that... Damn it!" Natsu panics as he realizes that he's the weaker Dragon Slayer.

"Come on now..." Simon added.

"There's only one thing to do! Revenge! I'll fight that birdbrain again and get my revenge!" Natsu plans out his attack while furiously screaming.

Simon yanks Natsu's scarf, dragging him along the stairs. "We don't have time for that!"

"Oh yeah... Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"Simon. An old friend of Erza's." He replied.

"Oh, okay. Nice to meetcha." Natsu greeted. Simon feels a sharp pain in his abdomen. "You're injured?"

"Don't worry about me. Listen carefully, Nastu. Wall sent me a message before. He said he found Lucy and Juvia collapsed, along with a defeated member of Trinity Raven." Simon stated. "They didn't know what was going on, so they took your two friends outside the tower."

"Weren't these the enemy?" Wally asked as he carries Juvia on his back.

Millianna drags Lucy with a rope tied around her body. "But Simon said they're our allies."

" _So then, why is she tying me up and dragging me?_ " Lucy asks herself.

"And I've already been contacted by Sho that Trinity Raven have all been defeated." Simon informed.

"I didn't do a thing!" Natsu commented, upset that he wasn't able to beat anyone.

"All that's left is Jellal himself. Erza is heading toward him now." Simon stated. "She is trying to end this all by herself. Those two have been connected by date for 8 years. Their destiny may be to do a battle." Erza is making her way towards Jellal. "However Jellal is too powerful. Please... save Erza."

"Hell no." Natsu refused.

"What?!" Simon screamed, shocked to hear that Natsu refuses to help.

* * *

Whilst the others are arguing, Erza reaches Jellal. Jellal seems calm, even though he is very much aware of the imminent collision. Erza's final hope is to keep Jellal busy for as long as it takes for Etherion to fall, so that they may both perish together. Jellal brushes her off, claiming that it is her destiny to be used as Zeref's sacrifice. Erza then questions whether Etherion will fall at all, but Jellal insists that it will. The two then begin their fight.

* * *

"Damn it! Turn the ship around!" Silver demanded.

"I can't do that, okay?" Wally replied.

"We were told to get away from here." Millianna said.

But Erza is still inside..." Lucy argued. "And Natsu, too!"

"I'm sure she will be fine." Sho replied. "I have to trust her."

"I can't leave her to just Natsu!" Silver argued.

"There's nothing to be done. Simon is also with him... They'll handle it somehow." Wally stated.

"Somehow? What's that suppose to mean?!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't yell!" Millianna yelled.

"Everyone, calm down!" Sho said.

"Shut up! Turn the boat around now! I've got to save Erza!" Silver demanded.

"Hurry, there's no time!" Lucy said.

"I said it's no use!" Wally stated.

"Shut up!" Happy screamed at everyone which quiets them down. "What's with you?! I want to go back, too! But there's no point... Etherion will be fired any moment! I just know that Natsu will bring Erza back! That's what Simon told me! If Salamander's true power awakens, even Jellal wouldn't..."

* * *

Natsu starts arguing with Simon. Simon wants him to go and help Erza, but Natsu refuses, saying that she needs to conquer her own demons. Simon continues by saying that Erza will not beat Jellal, as she wants to save him, and Jellal will try to use it against her. He voices his concerns of Erza's kamikaze plans, and Natsu, at this point furious, demands to be brought to her.

* * *

In a room at the top of the tower Erza and Jellal have continue to battle. Jellal is amused by Erza's perseverance, and after a series of small blows he finally cages her with one of his spells. Remembering her comrades of Fairy Tail and the tower, Erza blasts out of the cage and knocks Jellal down. Shocked, he asks himself if this is the real Erza..

Erza questions Jellal's actions. He could not complete the R-System due to the insufficiency of Magic needed to activate it. Despite that and the Magic Council's threat of using Etherion, Jellal chooses to hold his place. Erza is however unwilling to kill him, and tells him she will wait with him for Etherion to fall and end them both. Jellal replies that she can say anything she wants, as her words will not reach him. He states he was possessed by Zeref's spirit and is nothing more than a puppet. He claims that everything was over before it even began and that there is no freedom anywhere.

* * *

Meanwhile, Etherion is ready to be fired. Everyone in the Council lowers their heads to pray to the light, and the countdown begins.

* * *

When Jellal surrenders his life to Erza, she releases him out of pity and they prepare for Etherion's blast. They both declare themselves sacrifices; Erza because she couldn't save Jellal, and Jellal because he gave in to his weaknesses. In the final moments before the collision, they hug, wanting to die together.

* * *

Etherion is released and in the moment before it hits, Jellal shows his true face, knowing all along that the Etherion would not kill anyone.

* * *

However, after the blast clears, everyone in the tower remains conscious and alive. As Erza looks around and questions what occurred, Jellal smirks and laughs.

* * *

"A crystal...?" Happy looks at the large crystal tower.

"No, it's a magic crystal..." Silver muttered. "A lacrima..."

"They're all right, right?! Natsu and Erza and that Simon guy...?!" Lucy asks, worried for her friends.

* * *

It seems that the metal outside of the tower was actually a cover up for the real form of the Tower of Heaven; a giant Lacrima. Having absorbed the incredible amount of Magic Power Etherion possessed, the R-System is completed.

* * *

At the council, Siegrain suddenly vanishes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Siegrain reappears beside Jellal and is revealed to have just been a **Thought Projection** made by Jellal so that he could infiltrate the Council and fire Etherion on the Tower of Heaven. After being reunited with his thought projection, Jellal's Magic Power returns.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ultear is using her **Arc of Time Magic** to demolish the Magic Council's and Etherion's site. She is revealed to be one of Jellal's most passionate followers, willing to give her life for Jellal's dream.

* * *

"This is the R-System?!" Silver asked.

"Yeah. It's the true form of the R-System we built. You know?" Wally responded.

"It's active!" Millianna pointed out.

"Active?! Does that mean Zeref is going to be revived?!" Lucy asked.

"We don't know. This is the first time we've ever seen it active too..." Sho replied.

"Natsu and Erza are inside there!" Silver stated.

"Simon, too... And Jellal." Sho said.

* * *

As Erza comes close to losing to Jellal, Natsu comes to rescue her and takes the battle into his hands.

* * *

"I hope Natsu and Erza are okay!" Lucy's still worried for her friends.

"They're fine! They're both Fairy Tail wizards, after all!" Happy stated.

"Yeah. All we can do now is have faith in them!" Silver added.

* * *

As Natsu battles Jellal, anger builds up inside him as he eats Etheiros that contains the element fire. He successfully enters **Dragon Force**.

* * *

The others from the ocean notice that the Tower is being destroyed. "What in the world...?!" Sho is shocked to see the explosions.

"What's going on?!" Wally asked.

"That has to be Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"Yeah! I think so too!" Lucy agreed.

"But are they gonna be okay?" Millianna asked.

"I'd like to think so, but he's really going on a rampage...!" Silver said. " _Is this the true power of a dragon?_ "

* * *

 **Another chapter you people.**

 **I own my OC. Creds to Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	28. Home

**Episodes 40, 41 and the beginning of 42.**

* * *

As the debris clears, Jellal lies unconscious on the ground, and Erza recognizes this as Natsu's true power. Natsu, exhausted, suddenly collapses on the ground. Erza approaches him, hugs him and tells him that he was really incredible.

* * *

The Tower starts to shine. "Pretty!" Millianna commented.

"No, this is...!" Wally gasped.

"That light...There is incredible magic coming from it!" Juvia said.

"Oh, crap! Don't tell me the Etherion's out of control now...?!" Silver stated.

"Out of control?! How come?!" Lucy asked.

"The Etherion's magic energy..." Sho responded.

"That much powerful magic all in one spot can't stay stable for long!" Happy stated.

"With nowhere to go, that maelstrom of magic energy will burst and cause a tremendous explosion." Juvia proclaimed.

"Hold on! At this distance, it'll take us out too!" Wally waves his arms up and down as he cries.

"What about Sister and the others?!" Sho asked.

"There's no point worrying about who'll make it and who won't! It's gonna wipe us all out!" Silver responded.

* * *

However, the use of so much Magic Power proves to be too much for Natsu's body and he collapses. Not only that, but also the tower, having absorbed too much Etherion, is becoming increasingly unstable. The tremors are so strong that the group outside is feeling them, so Erza vows to get Natsu out before the tower collapses on them. This is pointless, as, even if they left, the explosion caused by the Magic release would envelop them. She concludes she has to become one with the Etherion, and hopes she will have the strength to channel the fleeting energy upwards into the sky. As she begins to fuse herself with the Lacrima, Natsu wakes up.

Natsu tries to stop her from fusing her body, but Erza states that this is the only way to protect those she loves, and that if it means the protection of everyone she would gladly give her body and life. Her fusion is then complete and she gives Natsu her farewell as the tower around her explodes.

* * *

The Tower is about to explode as light comes out out it. "It's exploding!" Wally yelled as Millianna hugs him, crying in tears.

"No, it's not! Etherion is heading up into the sky!" Silver pointed out.

A huge wave washes them farther away from the Tower. Fukuro is flying with his jetpack while carrying Vidaldus and Ikaruga.

"It disappeared!" Happy cannot see the Tower anymore.

"Etherion went into the sky!" Sho indicated.

"Erza! Natsu!" Lucy cried out.

* * *

 ** _Past..._**

 _There is a memory of the time Master Makarov took Erza to Porlyusica to heal her eye after it was injured while she was tortured in the Tower of Heaven. Porlyusica did heal it, but apparently something went wrong as Erza could only cry out of her left eye. Porlyusica offered to redo the medicine to try and fix it, but Erza brushed the idea off, saying that she already cried out half of her tears and that she didn't mind her eye being that way._

 ** _Present..._**

Erza later awakes from her flashback in a white dress and wonders where she is. Looking below, she sees all of the members of Fairy Tail gathered around a statue of a knight on a horse, mourning. " _I see now... I'm dead?_ "

"Erza Scarlet... In God's grace; God fearing; her heart was as wide as the eternal sky. Her sword shined nobly for her loved ones... Her figure a dancing, fluttering fairy. Her beauty was a match for nature itself... Love makes us stronger, and it is love that makes us weak as well... I..." Master Makarov starts to cry.

" _Master..._ " Erza watches her master suffer in tears.

"She was like a daughter to me..." Master Makarov tries to hold his tears back, but couldn't.

"The council has decided to award one of the two empty council seats to her in perpetuity." The Magic Council arrives to the funeral. "And name Erza Scarlet as one of the 10 Wizard Saints."

"Screw this!" Natsu stomps his foot on the ground, furiously yelling. "What the hell is everyone doing?!"

" _Natsu..._ "

Natsu kicks the flowers off of the grave. "Stop this, Natsu!" Master Makarov demanded.

"Natsu, stop!" Lucy yelled.

"Why, you..." Silver grunted as he runs at Natsu.

"Erza ain't dead!" Natsu still doesn't want to admit it.

"Please, Natsu... Stop..." Lucy begged, breaking down into tears.

"There's no way in hell she's dead!" Natsu shouted. Silver, Macao, and Wakaba pin Natsu to the ground.

"Face reality, Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Lemme go!" Natsu demanded. "Erza's alive!"

" _I... I did this for your future and everyone else's, Natsu... And yet..._ " Erza begins to cry as well. " _This isn't the future I wanted to see... I just... I wanted to see everyone smile... I didn't want this..._ " A light shines down on Erza as a hand reaches out for her.

Later, Erza wakes up and wonders where she is again. Glancing around, she notices all her friends, from both Fairy Tail and the Tower of Heaven, running towards her, relieved that she is fine. "Erza!"

"What happened?" Erza asks herself. "I'm... alive?" Erza realizes that she is on the beach in Natsu's arms. " _Natsu? You... saved me..._ " A tear comes out of her eye. " _He found me inside that vortex of magical power Incredible..._ "

Natsu falls down on his knees. "We're the same." He remembers what Erza said in the Tower about not being able to live without her friends and states that they all feel the same way. "We're all the same. Never do something like that again."

"Natsu..." Erza muttered.

"Never again!" Natsu begged.

Natsu... Thank you." Erza agrees and promises him not to throw her life away again. "You don't die for your friends. You live for your friends!" A tear finally comes out of her right eye. "Because that's how you create a happy future!"

* * *

Natsu is wrapped in bandages, snoring loudly as he rest on the bed. "Is he okay?" Silver watches Natsu snore out loud.

"He's slept for three days straight..." Lucy commented.

"That's what the freak gets for eating Etherion." Silver sighed.

"What'd you just say, Silver?!" Natsu jolts up from the bed.

"He's awake!" Happy flies to him. Natsu falls back asleep. "He's asleep!"

"If you don't have it in you to pick a fight, don't get up!" Silver shouted. Lucy laughs at them.

"I really caused everyone a lot of trouble this time, didn't I?" Erza said, feeling guilty about the whole situation.

"C'mon now, how many times have you said that already?" Lucy brushes her words off.

"Speaking of which, what happened to her?" Erza asked.

"Oh, you mean Juvia? She's headed back already. She said something about wanting to join Fairy Tail as soon as possible, or something..." Silver replied. "She also wanted to reunite with her one true love..."

"I see." Erza looks down.

* * *

Hours later, Erza extends an invitation to the former prisoners of the Tower of Heaven, offering them a place in Fairy Tail, if they have nowhere else to go. At first they agree, and Erza is left with the impression that Jellal spoke to her. Believing this is to be impossible, she tells Lucy that once Zeref's spirit left Jellal's body, it was him who redirected the Etherion into the sky. She tells her it was him who saved her, losing his life in the process.

That night, Erza's former comrades decide to leave Erza's side, saying that they have caused her too much pain. Erza denies it, stating that there were good memories as well. She then prepares the official Fairy Tail's Farewell Ceremony for them and cries out of both eyes as she watches them off, with a promise to meet again.

* * *

 _A Few Days Later..._

When the group arrives at the guild, they see that much has changed. The guild has been completely rebuilt with a new design. "This is a surprise."

"They finished it?!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed. The guild is twice as large.

"Our new Fairy Tail!" Silver added. They go inside to check everything out. "Is this an outdoor cafe?"

"There's even a goods shop?" Lucy is amused by this.

"Welcome! Oh, it's you guys. Welcome back!" The Salesman greeted.

"Look, you're a salesman now, Max!" Happy flies to the shop. "And wait, how long has it been again?"

"I've been out studying business on Master's orders." Max replied.

"Max Aloze? You've been in Weekly Sorcerer!" Lucy fan girls a bit.

"Since we've just met, glad to be of service." Max acts flirty with her.

"I don't even want to imagine what he's heard about me..." Lucy crawls away.

"Hey, do what are you selling?" Happy asked, looking around the shop.

"T-shirts, wristbands, mugs, towels... And the most popular is..." Max replied.

"It's a figure of Lucy!" Happy holds a miniature size of Lucy.

"Don't go making something like that without my permission!" Lucy commented, embarrass to see herself as a miniature figure.

"And of course, the clothes are cast-off!" Max stated. The clothes on the figure pop off as Lucy shrieks.

The inside of the guild is bigger and shinier. "How beautiful!" Lucy and Happy admire all of it.

"Yes, this is wonderful." Erza agreed.

Silver notices that Natsu is scowling, hiding his face in his scarf. "What's the matter, Nastu?"

"It's different than it was." Natsu replied, muttering under his breath.

"Lu-chan, welcome back!" Levy greeted.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy greeted back.

"Great, huh? In the back of the drinking hall is a pool!" Levy shows them the pool.

"Welcome back!" Romeo greeted.

"Why is there a pool?" Lucy asked.

"It's totally different." Natsu complained.

"There's a game popular in the basement." Levy shows them where Reedus, Macao, and Wakaba are playing.

"It's got everything..." Lucy commented.

"It's _different_." Natsu complains some more.

"And the biggest change is the second floor. Anyone can go up there now!" Levy shows them as Elfman greets them back. "Of course you still have to be with an S-Class wizard to go on an S-Class quest."

"You've returned, you bunch of fools?" Master Makarov greeted. "This is our new member, Juvia. Ain't she a cutie?"

"Juvia is glad to be of service!" Juvia greeted cheerfully.

"So you really joined?" Silver asked.

"You helped us a lot at Akane." Erza appreciates the help from Juvia.

"It's all thanks to you! Juvia will work hard!" Juvia gives them a cheerful, warm smile.

"Glad to have you!" Lucy smiles back.

"Love rival!" Juvia growled, staring at Lucy with a dark aura.

"Actually, I'm not..." Lucy commented as Juvia continues to stare at her.

"And we have one more new member." Master Makarov stated. "Come on, say hi to everyone."

"There's another one?" Happy asked.

Lucy and Silver are shocked to see him. "Hey! You've got to be joking!" The new member happens to be the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" Nastu and Silver positions themselves in a fighting stance.

"Why is he..." Silver growled.

"Wait! Juvia recommended him!" Juvia interrupted, informing them.

"Juvia is one thing, but he's the very person who destroyed the guild!" Erza angrily glares at Gajeel as he looks away in disinterest.

"Now, now... They say yesterday's enemies are tomorrow's friends, yes?" Master Makarov stated.

"Yeah... I d-don't mind at a-all..." Levy hides next to the table. Jet and Droy glare at Gajeel with anger.

"This has got to be some joke! You expect me to go on jobs with this guy?!" Natsu slams his hand on the table where Gajeel is sitting.

"Don't worry. I ain't sharing my work!" Gajeel glares back at him.

"Cold as steel!" Natsu commented.

"I just want jobs, that's all. I can't believe I ended up here in the most annoying guild of all..." Gajeel stands up from the table.

"Say that again!" Natsu threatened.

"Poor Gajeel-kun was always all alone and Juvia couldn't leave him like that so... Its not that kind of relationship through, really!" Juvia talks fast, trying to come up with different reasons as she sweats nervously.

"It's the role of we elders to guide youth from the wrong path to the right one. Deep down, even he's good." Master Makarov stated. "...or so I'd like to believe."

"If that's your decision, Master... But I think it's best to watch him carefully for now." Erza said.

"As you wish." Master Makarov doesn't mind. Natsu and Gajeel continue to stare at each other.

"I just don't feel at home here anymore..." Natsu complained, muttering. All of the sudden the lights turn off as the stage curtains open up to reveal Mira. Natsu turns and looks at Mira. "We're back, Mira!" He calls out from the crowd.

"Welcome back! I will now sing a song commemorating the new guild and to welcome back Natsu's team." Mira plays her guitar as the guild mates cheer for her. She starts singing with her beautiful voice. They all watch her sing, admiring her voice.

" _Glad you all are back..._ " Master Makarov is glad to see his children safe. " _Fairy Tail's children are sure to continue to grow... It may be time for me to start thinking about it..._ " The guild mates relax as they hear beautiful music and singing. They cheer for her when she finishes.

"Great! Who's next?!" Macao shouted from the crowd. The light shines down onto Gajeel in a white suit while holding a guitar. They stand there in utter shock, not expecting Gajeel to show up.

"W-What the...?!" Natsu is shocked as well.

"This is a little ditty I wrote called "Best Friend." Give it a listen." Gajeel announced. The guild mates refuse to listen to him, throwing things at him. Gajeel starts to sing his song, playing the guitar as well.

"He's pretty good!" Elfman complimented.

"Way to go, Gajeel-kun!" Juvia cheered on.

"This is great!" Macao, Wakaba, and Max cheer as we'll. Gajeel continues to sing, not caring about what the crowd thinks.

"I've never heard a song this bad in my life!" Natsu cover his ears. A guitar gets thrown at Natsu's face. Gajeel starts playing the harmonica. "You want a piece of me?!"

"Shoo-bee-doo-ba!" Gajeel and Natsu begin fighting.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Natsu gets caught in a brawl.

"Shoo-bee-doo-ba, you loser!" Gajeel shouted.

"Stop that!" Master Makarov worries about the guild being broken down again.

A mug of booze gets thrown at Natsu's face. "All right, who threw that?!"

Silver stands up from his, accidentally bumping into Erza which makes her strawberry cake fall out of her plate. "Natsu! Quit screwing around!"

Erza's traumatized when she sees her strawberry cake on the floor. "My... strawberry cake..."

Elfman accidentally steps on the cake, but doesn't realize it. "Quit your shrieking if you consider yourselves real men!"

Erza kicks him away. "Shut up!" Magic now being used inside the guild. Erza goes on a rampage as everybody else joins the fight. Lucy and Happy hide behind the bar from the brawl. Master Makarov starts to cry a waterfall.

Natsu realizes what's going, thinking to himself. He gives a toothy grin as he speaks. "Now this is the Fairy Tail I-" An iron pillar hits Natsu in the face. The guild finishes the day with a normal fight.

* * *

Later on the South Gate Park, Jet and Droy want to get even with Gajeel. He lets them hit him, but Levy continuously proclaims that she has no problem with him. While they are fighting, Laxus intervenes, saying that the bad reputation Fairy tail has gotten in the past weeks is Gajeel's fault. He attacks him out of anger. Levy, Jet, and Droy then figure out that Gajeel wasn't fighting back to gain their trust, and so they'd see him as their comrade. Jet and Droy then yell that Laxus is going too far. Enraged, Laxus turns around and blasts a shot of lightning at Levy, but Gajeel blocks the attack. He then walks away and says "Just leave me alone". Laxus then walks away and comments to himself, stating that the Fairy Tail he envisioned was not like this.

* * *

Lucy is walking down the street with her faithful Celestial Spirit companion, complaining that she doesn't have the money to pay her rent. She returns home with Plue, and after finishing her daily activities, she lies down, only to find Natsu and Happy already in her bed. Natsu is apparently still suffering from the consequences of eating Etherion. Before he leaves with Natsu, Happy gives Lucy a flyer advertising the Miss Fairy Tail contest, in which the winner gets 500,000 Jewel. Lucy decides to participate since the money will enable her to pay her rent.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the town of Shirotsume, Laxus' personal guards and fellow Fairy Tail Mages, the Raijin Tribe, wipe out the entire Ghoul Spirit Guild, claiming that they were too weak to be considered a guild. They speak of something Laxus is about to do with much anticipation.

* * *

 **An emotional chapter...**

 **FOUR CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! I finished the Tower of Heaven arc in just two days?! I can't wait to write the Battle of Fairy Tail arc. It's going to be a lot of fun!**

 **I don't all of this! I own my OC. Source: FT Wiki. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	29. Battle of Fairy Tail

**Episodes 42 and 43. Let the Hunger Games begin!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Mira and Master Makarov are making preparations for the Fantasia Parade, and after learning that Laxus is in town, Master Makarov recalls the time when Laxus was young and remembers his love and respect for Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _The Day of the Fantasia Parade..._

Natsu struggles to walk, stating that he will eat all the food at the festival. Lucy, Gray and Juvia meet with Warren Rocko, a Fairy Tail member with telepathic abilities. He speaks of the Miss Fairy Tail contest, and Lucy remembers that she is late for it.

 _At the guild..._

"Everyone, I'm so glad you could make it! The battle of beauty between our female Fairies... Let's start the Miss Fairy Tail Contest! I am Max, the sand wizard, and I will be your host!" The audience cheers on, waiting for the beautiful girls to come out.

Gray, Elfman, Natsu, and Happy are sitting at one table. "You don't care about this stuff, right?" Gray asks Natsu who is peacefully eating his bread.

"He's a man!" Elfman commented.

"Entry #1: The exotic beauty with a bottomless pit for a stomach, Cana Alberona!" Max introduces her as the audience cheer on. "Now it's time to appeal to the audience with your magic!" Cana takes out her cards as it circles around her. "The cards are hiding Cana's body..." She changes into a swimsuit. "A swimsuit!"

"I'll take that beer-money, thanks." Cana smiled.

"All right, Cana!" Silver cheers for his best friend from the crowd.

"A swimsuit?! No fair!" Lucy peaks at the show, hiding behind the curtain.

"I see... That's a good idea!" Erza peaks as well.

"You're participating too, Erza?!" Lucy asked.

"When I hear there's a contest, I can't help but get motivated." Erza replied.

"My rent is slipping away from me..." Lucy whined.

"Entry #2: She might be a newcomer, but her abilities are S-Class! Rain or shine, this woman will steal your heart! Juvia Lockser!"

"May these feelings reach to you, Gray-sama!" Juvia changes into a swimsuit as well.

"She put on a performance that matches her swimsuit!"

"Gray-sama, did you see?!" Juvia's eyes sparkle.

"Another one going for sex appeal?!" Lucy complains as Erza nods in agreement.

"Entry #3: Eveyone's favorite poster girl of the guild... Her beauty is known throughout the land! Mirajane!" Most of the audience were waiting for her. "Now, appeal to the audience!"

"My specialty is transformation magic, so I'll transform!" Mira transforms her head into Happy. "Head-only, Happy! Aye!" This turns the audience off. "Head-only Gajeel-kun!" Gajeel freaks out when he sees Mira appear the same as him. Happy dies of laughter.

"You're the only one happy about this, you know." Gray commented.

"Nee-chan..." Elfman has his mouth wide open.

Lucy snickers under her breath. "The crowd's favorite just shot herself in the foot!" Erza nods again.

"Entry #4: She needs no explanation... Titania!"

"There's my cue!" Erza makes a grand entrance, doing a couple of flips and landing in the middle of the stage.

"Erza Scarlet!" The audience gets more excited.

"She's really popular!" Lucy watches the crowd go wild.

"I will show you all a very special requip." Erza changes into a gothic look.

"G-Goth Loli?!" Lucy' exclaimed, shocked to see this type of appeal.

"That decided it." Erza smiles at the crowd.

"That's really _different_ of her." Macao commented.

"Entry #5: The little fairy with cures and intelligence... Levy McGarden!"

"Levy!" Jet and Droy cheer for her from the crowd.

" **Solid Script!** " Levy uses her Magic to summon the words "Snow, Metal, Butterfly, Flower".

"Levy!" Jet and Droy fall in love with more even more.

"Entry #6: The sexy sniper Bisca Mulan!" Bisca is wearing a purple swimsuit, she has four gold coins between her fingers. She throws them in the air so she can shoot at them.

" **Requip! The Gunner!** " Bisca requips her gun into a sniper, shooting exactly in the middle of the four coins in a row. "Yeehaw!" She catches the coins, exciting the crowd even more.

"How cute!" Alzack's eyes turn into hearts.

"Everyone's really amazing..." Lucy is amazed at the girls' talents.

"Entry #7: Our guild's super rookie! This upcoming star will sparkle with the guidance of Celestial Spirits! Lucy Heart-"

"Don't say my last name!" Lucy interrupts him. " _If they found out who my dad is, they'll never award me the 500,000!_ " She smiles and waves at the crowd.

"Now, appeal to the audience!"

"Um, I'm going to do a cheer dance routine with my Spirits!" Lucy takes out her pink pom poms.

"Entry #8!" A woman interrupts Lucy's performance.

"Hey! I'm not done appealing yet!" Lucy starts to cheer.

"If you want a Fairy, then you want me." A woman said. "If you want beauty, then you want me. Yes, I am all you want! The winner is obviously me, Evergreen! Okay! The idiotic contest is no over!" Everybody else didn't expect her to come. Master Makarov is mostly worried.

"Hey, don't get in my way! My rent is counting on this, you know!" Lucy complains to Evergreen.

"Lucy, don't look into her eyes!" Silver warned.

"What's with this kid?" Evergreen removes her glasses and looks directly into Lucy's eyes. The Magic affects Lucy and turns her into stone.

"This is bad... Everyone, quickly escape!" Max warned. Immediately, everyone starts running away from the guild.

"What are you doing, Evergreen?! Do you plan on ruining the festival?!" Master Makarov asked, furious with her.

Evergreen chuckles to herself. "You need entertainment for a festival, yes?" The curtain behind her rises up and shows all of the girls who participated in the contest, turned into stone.

"Nee-chan!" Elfman cries out for his sister.

"Even Erza!" Happy pointed out.

"You fool! Return them to normal at once!" Master Makarov demanded. A lightning bolt strikes down on stage.

"Hey, Fairy Tail weaklings!" Laxus appears from the lightning bolt. "This festival's just getting started!" Not only that, Freed and Bickslow is in the guild right now.

"The Raijin Tribe..." Macao muttered.

"Laxus' personal guards!" Wakaba stated.

"Let's play, old man." Laxus grins at Master Makarov.

"Enough of this foolishness! Return them to normal at once!" Master Makarov demanded.

"I wonder how many will be left to be in Fantasia?" Laxus strikes a lighting bolt next to Lucy, nearly hitting her. They get worried and scared when they see the lightning bolt. Laxus wraps his arm around the stoned Lucy. "These women are my hostages. If you break the rules, I'll shatter them, one by one. I told you, remember? This is entertainment!"

"This isn't funny, Laxus!" The Master argues with him.

"I'm being serious." Laxus said.

Freed jumps down on the stage. "Let's just see who's the strongest in Fairy Tail."

"Time for fun!" Bickslow shouted. His five dolls repeat after him. "Fun, fun!"

"The rules are simple! The last one standing is the winner!" Laxus explained. "Battle of Fairy Tail!"

Natsu slams his fist on the table. "I like it! Simple! I'm getting fired up!"

"I like that eager spirit of yours." Laxus said.

"It's a festival, Gramps! Let's do this!" Natsu walks towards Laxus.

"Don't your remember when you got beat by Laxus before?!" Warren reminded him.

"I was just a kid!" Natsu replied.

"It was last year!" Warren pointed out.

"I was a kid last year." Natsu jumps at Laxus.

"But I hate that you have no sense of flair. So cool down." Laxus easily electrifies Natsu.

"See what I said?!" Warran covers his face with his hand, sighing at Natsu.

"What a Man..." Elfman commented.

Natsu falls back down on the ground. "Aww, and he had just recovered..." Happy watches Natsu sizzle.

"If you want these girls returned to normal you must defeat us!" Evergreen said.

"There are 4 of us, and around 100 of you, right?!" Bickslow cackles. "100 on 4!"

"You have 3 hours! After that, they turn to dust, I'm afraid!" Evergreen stated.

"The battlefield is Magnolia. When you find us, the battle begins." Laxus explained.

"Laxus... Stop this foolishness!" Master Makarov turns into a titan.

"Now, now! I said to cool down! It's the entertainment for the festival, see? Let's have fun!" A bright light shines throughout the guild. "Battle of Fairy Tail... Begin!" Laxus and the rest of the Raijin Tribe disappear.

"So we have to play tag in Magnolia?!" Macao asked.

"Damn it! We have to save my sister and the others!" Elfman and the rest run out of the guild to search for the Raijin Tribe.

"Bisca, I'll save you. Just you wait." Alzack leaves the guild after everybody.

"That fool..." Master Makarov starts to run. "I'll... I'll stop you!" The Master runs into an invisible wall at the entrance.

"Master!" Gray hears the Master crash into the invisible wall.

"An invisible wall?!" Master Makarov tries to get through.

"Don't be silly! There's nothing there!" Gray picks up the Master and helps him get through. "What's going on?!" He looks up and sees weird writing. "What's this?! There are characters floating in the air..."

"Fred's runes?" Master Makarov recognizes them. "A type of barrier. Anyone who steps in its boundary is bound by the rules. If you don't obey them, you can't get out. **Establishment Magic**!"

"What's written?"

" **Those older than 80 or stone statues may not pass.** " Master Makarov reads them out loud.

"A magic where the guy who sets the rules wins?" Gray asked.

"It's takes a long time to write the runes. It is not suited for a sudden battle, but when it comes to setting traps, there's nothing better." Master Makarov explained.

"Can't you break it down, Master?" Gray asked.

"The rune's rules are absolute!" Master Makarov replied.

"Man, they planned for everything." Gray sighed. "So I guess we'll have to handle it ourselves. I don't care if he's your grandson or whatever, I ain't holdin' back! I'll get Laxus." He runs away from the guild.

" _Is there anyone who could beat Laxus? Erza might be able to... But in her condition..._ " Master Makarov thinks to himself. He notices someone hiding behind a pillar. "Who's there?! Reedus?"

"I-I'm scared of Laxus..." Reedus replied.

"Fine, fine... Instead, I'd like you to pay a visit to Porlyusica in the East Forest. She might have some potion that'll cure petrification." Master Makarov ordered.

Natsu jolts up from, confused about everything. "Huh?! Where's Laxus?! And wait, everyone's gone!"

Master Makarov notices Natsu alive and kicking. " _If Natsu really got serious, then perhaps..._ "

"Gramps, where did everyone go?!" Natsu asked.

" _Should I count on his latent ability?_ " The Master thinks for a second. "Natsu! The festival started! Laxus is somewhere in Magnolia! Get out there and beat 'im!"

"All right! Just you wait, Laxus!" Natsu runs to the entrance, but runs into an invisible wall just like the Master did earlier. They're all surprised to see that happen to him. "Why?"

* * *

Jet and Droy meet up with Alzack somewhere in Magnolia while looking for Laxus. None of them have found him yet. Alzack kicks a nearby crate and expresses his anger over Bisca being turned to stone. Jet and Droy tell him to calm down but he claims that he cannot. Suddenly, symbols appear on the floor and surround them. They realize that it is Freed's work and that there are probably runes like this all over town. The rules of the runes read that only the strongest mage can come out, meaning they have to fight one another. Jet and Droy view this as a cheap trick by Freed. Alzack looks down, mutters an apology and claims that he will save Bisca.

* * *

"What's going on here?! Natsu! Are you 80 years old?! Are you stone statue?!" Master Makarov asked. Happy flies in and out of the wall.

"As if!" Natsu struggled.

" **Current Status Report. Jet vs. Droy vs. Alzack?** " Master Makarov reads the rune. "W-What's this?!"

"Why are they fighting each other?!" Natsu asked.

* * *

Jet uses **Falcon Heavenward** to speedily advance toward Alzack and land a powerful kick on him. Alzack dodges this by jumping up. Droy attacks him with **Knuckle Plant** while's Alzack's in mid-air but he quickly evades the thick vines coming at him from Droy's magic. When the vines have gone, Alzack activates his **Guns Magic: Tornado Shot** and shoots both Jet and Droy, defeating them.

* * *

" **Winner: Alzack. Jet and Droy: Out of action.** " Master Makarov read out loud.

* * *

Laxus is shown asking himself how long Master Makarov will be able to stand seeing his "children" fight one another.

* * *

"The hell with this, Laxus!" Natsu roared.

* * *

The townspeople start to notice that the Fairy Tail members are fighting against each other.

As they speak, Vijeeter breaks out of a wall, and is apparently fighting with Nab. Vijeeter doesn't want to fight, but is faced with the fact that they are forced to. Elsewhere, battles begin between Max and Warren, Macao and Wakaba, and Laki and four other girls.

* * *

" **Max vs. Warren. Winner: Warren. Vijeeter vs. Nab. Winner: Nab. Laki took out four, Macao vs. Wakaba's battle is in progress.** " Happy reads the results.

"Enough! Stop this, you foolish children!" Master Makarov expresses his anger.

"Rune traps have been set up throughout the city. And the ones who are trapped inside are forced to fight. That's the Battle of Fairy Tail that Laxus talked about!" Happy explained.

"But why?! I don't get it!" Natsu grits his teeth in anger. "I wanna join, too!" He slams himself against the invisible wall.

"That's what he's upset about?!" Master Makarov and Happy shouted.

"What's with this invisible wall?!" Natsu pants as he pulls himself away from the wall.

Master Makarov slaps his head. "And what do you plan to do by joining in?!"

"It's a tournament to see who's the strongest!" Natsu

"How is this a tournament?!" Master Makarov added. "This is all just Laxus' plan to get us to wipe each other out! Unless we can defeat the Raijin Tribe within the time limit, Erza and the other girls will turn into dust. Everyone is doing whatever they can to prevent that. I'll need something more than our usual way of thinking to take control of the situation! At this rate everyone who was turned to stone with crumble into dust. There won't be any way to restore them."

"Laxus acts bad, but he ain't gonna go that far." Natsu stated. "Yeah, he gets on my nerves, but he's a fellow guild member. It's a bluff obviously." Master Makarov thinks for a second. Natsu slams himself at the wall again. "This is just a fighting festival! But then why can't I get out?!"

"I can go through normally!" Happy flies in and out of the invisible wall.

"People over 80 years old can't pass through... Does that mean I'm over 80?!" Natsu panics to himself.

"I don't think you are, but..." Happy commented.

" _You call Laxus your fellow member? You don't believe that he'll go that far?_ " The Master thinks about Natsu's words about Laxus.

"There's **2 hours and 18 minutes** left. And there are... **42 people** left!" Happy reads the time and amount.

"42 people?! More than half are gone after infighting!" Master Makarov exclaimed.

* * *

With only two hours and eighteen minutes left, forty two people are left. Macao and Wakaba begin to battle and Macao, using his **Purple Rain** , attacks Wakaba. Unfortunately for Macao, that was one of Wakaba's **Smoke Fake** that he attacked. Wakaba, standing behind Macao, says that hes getting rusty, and has always been too soft on people

* * *

Reedus is running towards Porlyusica's House, but he is stopped by an invisible wall. He notices that Freed's runes are set up around the entire city. Freed teleportsand appears in front of Reedus and tells him that he will not allow anyone to break his rules. Freed states that Laxus made it clear that the battle field was the entire city and tells Reedus that if he is a mage, then he should fight. Reedus gets ready to fight.

* * *

In the city, Gray faces off against Bickslow while Elfman battles Evergreen.

* * *

" **Evergreen vs. Elfman. Winner: Evergreen. Elfman: Out of commission.** " Master Makarov reads the results.

"I can't believe Elfman got beat!" Happy commented.

"Gray's fighting Bickslow! I wanna join in!" Natsu shouted.

"Reedus is fighting Freed, too! The Raijin Tribe has started to make their move!" Happy stated.

* * *

Reedus is defeated by Freed, while Elfman is defeated by Evergreen.

* * *

"Reedus was beaten!" Happy exclaimed.

"I figured Freed could do it! Look at him go!" Natsu cheers for Freed.

"Is this really the time to be impressed?! Now we can't get any help from Porlyusica!" Happy yelled.

"We don't need any!" Natsu crosses his arms. "The whole turning to dust thing is a bluff."

"You think I'm bluffing, Natsu?" Laxus appears as a Thought Projection.

"It's a thought projection!" Happy pointed out.

"So why are you still here, Natsu?" Laxus asked.

"I can't get out!" Natsu yelled.

"Your members... Well I guess you can call them your children. I bet you can't stand watching your children destroy each other, can you?!" Laxus taunted. "Natsu and Erza can't join in... There's no one left who could defeat my Raijin Tribe, is there? Gonna give in?!"

"Gray's still there! He's very strong too! Ha ain't gonna lose to no Raijin Tribe!" Happy stated.

"Gray?!" Laxus chuckled. "I wouldn't put much faith in that brat."

"Don't underestimate Gray, Laxus!" Master Makarov agrees with Happy.

* * *

However, Gray is defeated by Bickslow.

* * *

" **Gray is out of commission. 28 people left.** " Laxus reads the results. He laughs out loud. "See, didn't I tell you?!"

"Liar! I'm sure that he used some dirty trick!" Happy argued.

"So who will beat the Raijin Tribe now?" Laxus asked.

"Silver will!" Happy replied.

"But where is he? He's not seen anywhere?" Laxus asked. "I guess he still has a cold heart."

"We also have another dragon slayer, Gajeel!" Happy stated.

"Too bad. Doesn't seem like he's participatin'." Laxus assumed. "He doesn't actually give a damn about the guild anyway."

"Well, I'm still here!" Natsu yelled.

"If you can't get out, it won't do you any good." Laxus said.

"Fine, enough! I surrender." Master Makarov finally gives in. Natsu's shock for a second. "Now, stop this Laxus."

"Can't do that." Laxus replied. "The high and might Master of Fairy Tail can't go surrendering at a time like this! But if you insist, then how about you give up your position as Master to me?!"

"That's playing dirty, Laxus! You scared of me, huh?!" Natsu

"You fiend... Was that your goal all along?!" Master Makarov shakes in anger.

"It's only one and a half hours until the statues crumble." Laxus stated. "If you want to retire, use the guild's loudspeakers and announce it so the whole town can hear. Say, "I'm giving up my position as Master of Fairy Tail to Laxus!" Think about it well. Which is more important, your position or your friends?"

"Hold it, damn it!" Natsu charges at Laxus, but he goes through him, crashing into a pillar. "If you won't fight me, how are you the strongest?! How can you be the master?!"

"I don't care about being master." Master Makarov said.

"You're okay with it?!" Natsu asked, yelling at the Master.

"But I cannot entrust Fairy Tail to Laxus! He doesn't understand the eight of the position! He lacks conviction and heart!" Master Makarov said.

"But at this rate Lucy and the others will turn into dust... Someone has to defeat Laxus and his gang, or..." Happy sees someone sit up from the corner of his eye.

Silver jolts up from the ground, sitting up while holding the right side of his face. "Man, people should watch where they're running..." He groaned.

"Silver, that's where you were?!" Natsu asked.

"We're saved!" Happy waves his arms in the air, crying tears of joy.

"What happened?!" Master Makarov asked.

"I was gonna go run after Laxus, but people ran over me. I think one of them stepped on my head." Silver replied, getting back up on his feet.

"Are you gonna go after him?!" Happy asked.

"Yeah. Just leave him to me." Silver walks to entrance, but he crashes into the invisible wall. They all scream in shock when they see that happen. Silver punches the invisible wall.

"Are you also 80?!" Natsu asked.

"No, obviously!" Silver yelled.

* * *

Evergreen releases some dust that head towards the some unnamed Fairy Tail Mages, and then attacks with **Fairy Bomb: Gremlin** , defeating them. With the unnamed Mages defeated on the floor, Evergreen descends to the roof of a building and calls them weak.

* * *

Nab, while running away with Laki from Bickslow's dolls, turns his head around and tells Bickslow to stop his attack against him and Laki because they are allies. Bickslow, hanging upside down from a wire, tells him that he is not on the side of weaklings and beats them with just one attack from his dolls.

* * *

"Nab and Laki too?!" Natsu looks at the results.

"Bickslow is strong..." Silver commented.

"Laxus' gang is winning so far... This means..." Happy hears someone munching behind the bar. Gajeel appears from the bar, surprising them.

"Gajeel?!" Natsu didn't expect him to be in the guild.

"Don't eat the dish ware!" Happy commented.

"Will you participate?!" Master Makarov asked.

Gajeel jumps over the bar. "I've got a bone to pick with him. I'll take him." Suddenly, he walks into the invisible wall just like everybody else. This surprises and confuses everybody.

"What the hell?!" Natsu screamed.

"You too?!" Silver exclaimed.

* * *

Alzack, standing next to a wall badly wounded, tells Freed that because of his runes he has been forced to hurt his friends. He also mention that since the beginning, he has been telling himself that he had been doing this to turn Bisca back to normal. Alzack attacks Freed with his **Guns Magic** , but Freed cuts his attack in half easily with his sword. Alzack, astonished, remarks that his **Tornado Shot** was sliced apart and suddenly falls to the ground running out of oxygen. He questions Freed whether he has some other type of Magic besides his runes and then falls to the ground. Freed begins to walk away, saying that he only used his runes to their greatest effect and that once his rules are in effect, no one can defeat the creator.

* * *

 **5 Chapters?! I guess I beat my record… Man... I'm having way too much fun writing this down. LOL. The next chapter will be about the stoned girls turning back to normal and fighting along with everybody else.**

 **I own my OC. Source: FT Wiki. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~J**


	30. The Raijin Tribe are Defeated

**Episodes 43, 44, and 45.**

* * *

"Only 3 left?!" Master Makarov's shocked with the results.

"Why can't you get out either?! Stop copyin' me!" Natsu shouted.

"How should I know?!" Silver shouted back.

"Now I'm hungry, you bastard!" Natsu furiously waves his arms up and the down.

"I really don't know!" Silver gets irritated with Natsu. Gajeel just watches Natsu and Silver argue.

"Three?" Master Makarov looks at the three Dragon Slayers. "Just you three?!"

"And I wasn't even counted?!" Happy commented.

"I have no more wizards left to fight." Master Makarov said.

"I guess that's it... Oh, well. Guess I better revive Erza." Natsu sighed.

"What?!" Happy and Master Makarov exclaimed.

"And I thought I could finally show up Erza..." Natsu heads to the stage where the stoned girls are.

"Hold it!" Master Makarov called out. "What are you gonna do?!"

"Won't she melt if I heat her?" Natsu asks in curiosity. "You know, the stone she'll..."

"Don't!" Master Makarov argued.

"Erza and the others have turned to sting completely!" Happy stated.

Erza is laid on the ground. "We won't know 'till we try, right?!"

"Stop it! You want to kill Erza?!" Master Makarov asked.

"Broil her nice and good..." Natsu lights both of his hands on fire.

"Are you going to rub her with flames?!" The Master asked with his hair sticking up.

"Hey buddy, not so frisky." Gajeel commented.

The stoned Erza starts to crack. They scream and panic when they see the crack on her forehead. " Crap, she broke! Glue, glue! Happy, get the glue!" Nastu holds Erza as he tells Happy to look for supplies.

"Aye, sir!" Happy flies away.

"You idiot! You think that'll fix her up?!" Silver argued, angry that Natsu broke Erza.

"Use your flames on my iron and we'll weld her back together!" Gajeel turns his hand into an iron pillar. The crack turns worse.

Natsu starts praying. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Soon, the stone cracks away and Erza seems fine.

"It's hot..." Erza angrily glares at Natsu with a scary face. "Was it you, Natsu?!" She punches him along with Silver. "What were you trying to do?!"

"Erza's back!" Happy excitedly said.

"Thank goodness. But, how?" The Master asked.

"I don't really know. Perhaps it's because of my right eye." Erza touches the right side of he face.

" _I see! The artificial eye must have lowered the effect of magic._ " Master Makarov thinks about the Magic effect.

"Erza, do you know what's going on?" Happy asked.

"Yes. Even though I was turned to stone, I could hear you." Erza replied.

"Go! It's time for a counter attack!" Master Makarov said.

"4 remaining." Happy reads the runes.

"With me restored, the number remaining changed appropriately. How elaborate." Erza said.

"Those four are Natsu, Silver, Gajeel, and Erza, right?" Happy indicated. The number on the runes changes in to a 5. "Five remaining?"

"It increased?" Gajeel questioned.

"Who?" Natsu turns around to see who else is participating.

"Everyone is still stone... Then who?" Master Makarov wondered.

Erza smiles to herself. "There's one more out there remember? Outside of the city."

"You don't mean..." Natsu gasped.

"...him?!" Silver exclaimed, knowing who they are referring to.

"No way!" Happy knows who they are talking about.

"Does this mean he's back?!" The Master asked, hoping that it's him.

"Looks like the real war is about to begin. This is getting interesting." Erza stated.

"Who are you talking about?!" Gajeel asked in annoyance.

"Another possible candidate for the strongest in Fairy Tail..." Erza replied. "Mystogan!"

* * *

Laxus notices that there are now four participants, but Mystogan arrives, bringing the total to five.

* * *

Departing to take place in the battle, Erza leaves the contest hall first and is the one who runs into Evergreen.

No one seems to gain the upper hand, since Evergreen cannot petrify Erza because of her artificial eye, and Erza cannot reach Evergreen, who keeps flying away. Evergreen continues her attack, and since Erza is always able to evade them, she doubles the number of needles. Erza is scratched by some of the needles, and summons swords on her feet. Evergreen is flabbergasted by this, and is soon driven into a corner.

Erza demands for the hostages to be freed, but Evergreen states that her stone eyes have another power: remote control, meaning that she is able to turn the hostages to dust from where she stands, and tells Erza that if she doesn't kneel before her, she will turn the contestants to dust. Erza then requips into her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** , and calmly threatens Evergreen, stating that if her friends are indeed turned into dust, she will avenge their souls by killing her. Evergreen, terrified by the threat, turns the girls back to normal, as Erza punches her in the face and tells her: " _That's how you do a real bluff_." Revealing that she not only knew Evergreen was bluffing about the remote control, but that she too, was bluffing about killing Evergreen.

* * *

All of the contestants of the Miss Fairy Tail contest then return to normal.

"What happened to Juvia?" She asks herself.

The guys run up to the girls. "You're back to normal!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Lucy!" Happy flies into her for a hug.

" **Erza vs. Evergreen: Erza wins.** " Master Makarov reads the results on the runes. "Well done! The hostages have been freed! What will you do now, Laxus?!"

* * *

Laxus learns of this, he becomes appears behind him, and tells him that Evergreen's defeat was not unpredictable, as for Erza to be defeated, Bickslow or himself should have been Erza's opponent. Laxus then asks him why he has returned, to which Freed replies that the game was over, since there were no hostages. Laxus retaliates by shooting a thunderstrike in his direction, and by saying that the game is not over. But if he wants to leave, he should do so, as he was not needed in his Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Battle of Fairy Tail?!" Lucy asked.

"Laxus did all that?!" Cana added.

"But it's all over now." Master Makarov replied. "With you back to normal, there's no need to play Laxus' stupid game anymore."

"But what about everyone who was hurt because of Freed's traps?" Mira asked, concerned about the injured Mages.

"Yeah! Laxus will never learn unless we teach him a lesson!" Bisca stated.

"I realize that! I will personally give him punishment of the highest grade letter!" Master Makarov agreed. "Curse you, Laxus! This time you will not get off easy!"

"Hold on." Natsu puts his hand in front of him. "I can't help but agree with Laxus' idea of finding out who the strongest person in Fairy Tail is."

"Huh?" The girls look at him in confusion.

"So don't be too hard on him, Gramps!" Natsu smiles at him.

" _Natsu... You're such a..._ " The Master thinks about Natsu's feelings.

Natsu laughs, grinning at everyone. "So... let the second Battle of Fairy Tail begin! Bring it on, all of you!"

"Wha...?!" Lucy, Levy, and Bisca are surprised about his idea.

"Stop!" Master Makarov yelled.

"We didn't get to do anything, you know?!" Natsu punches his fist for a warm up. "C'mon! Let's battle!"

"Stop it. It doesn't sound like a joke, coming from you." Lucy commented.

"If you really insist, then I'm not against taking you on." Cana agrees with Natsu.

"Cana. Don't encourage him." Bisca said.

"Natsu. I don't think fighting a girl would count as a battle." Happy claimed.

"Guy, girl... Makes no difference to me." Natsu sighed.

"Ugh! That look really ticks me off!" Happy scowled.

"Fight me instead, slanty eyes!" Silver crashes his forehead into Natsu.

"Bring it on, scar face!" Natsu pushes his forehead against him. In a split second, they start fighting again.

"What's the matter, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked.

"Nothing." Gajeel replied.

"It's a fun guild, isn't it?" Juvia said.

"It's a screwed up one." Gajeel confessed.

The runes start to react differently. "Huh? What is that?" Mira asked.

"Is he up to something else now?" Cana asked.

"This time you're dealing with us!" Bisca said. Freed's runes fly in to make the shape of a skull.

"Can you hear me, old man?" Laxus speaks through the skull. "And all you other guild people... One of the rules has gone out the window, so I'm adding a new one now. I've activated Thunder Place in order to keep the Battle of Fairy Tail underway."

"The Thunder Palace?!" The Master asked.

"You have one hour and ten minutes." Laxus mentioned. "Do you have what it takes to beat us? Or will you give up instead, Master?" As the skulls disappears, Laxus laughs out loud, fading away.

"What are you thinking, Laxus?! Are you trying to drag innocent bystanders into this too?!" Master Makarov feels a sharp pain in his heart. He collapses to the ground.

"Oh no! His usual medicine!" Mira mentioned.

Bisca rushes to his side. "Talk about bad timing...!"

"Master! Please hang in there!" Levy's worried for the Master.

"What's this "Thunder Palace"?!" Natsu asked. Master Makarov grunts as the pain gets worse.

"Everyone! Look outside!" Mira runs down the stairs to inform them.

They go outside and see lacrimas floating in the sky.

"Lighting lacrimas...?" Levy assumed.

"What are they doing up there?" Cana asked.

* * *

Outside, the villagers also notice the Lacrimas, but do not understand the gravity of the situation.

* * *

"They're floating all over the city!" Lucy pointed out.

"An incredible amount of powerful lightning magic is stored inside each of those lacrimas." Cana stated. "Could these be what he means?"

"Is this what 'Thunder Palace' refers to?" Juvia asked.

"He's making Magnolia resemble one..." Cana said.

"Wait, what happens if those things discharge?!" Lucy asks, pointing to the lacrimas.

"Countless lightening bolts will rain down on the city..." Cana replied. They think about the lacrimas striking lighting at Magnolia, destroying buildings and injuring people.

"I won't let that happen! Sniper rifle requip!" Bisca has her sniper rifle, ready to shoot. She aims at one of the lacrimas. "Target locked on! **Stinger Shot!** " She manages to destroy the lacrima.

"All right!" Lucy is relieved to see the lacrima destroyed.

"Way to go, Bisca!" Cana complimented.

"I'll take care of all these-" Out of nowhere, lightning strikes at Bisca. They cry out for her as she is being electrocuted. Bisca is knocked down as Levy rushes to her side.

"Hey! Say something, Bisca!" Silver said, worried about her.

"Bisca! Stay with us!" Levy holds her carefully, trying to wake her up.

"What the...?! What's going on?!" Lucy wonders why the lacrima counter attacked.

"Body link magic! There's a spell on those lacrimas that links the damage they receive to whoever causes the damage!" Cana explained. "In short, if you attack them, the same amount of damage will be directed back at you."

"Oh no! If we don't do something, all the citizens will be...!" Levy gasped.

"We'll have to take down Laxus! Let's go!"

"I'll try to evacuate as many townspeople as I can!" Lucy volunteered. Happy flies after her to help her evacuate the citizens.

"There are still two Thunder Legion members out there! Be careful!" Cana runs after her along with Juvia. The Dragon Slayers are left behind at the guild.

* * *

"What is that bastard thinking?!" Natsu jumps over the railing, but he runs into the runes again. Natsu bangs his head against it. "You've gone too far! If you wanna be master so bad, then just fight Gramps!" He continues to hit his against the runes. "I've had enough of your crap, Laxus!"

Levy thinks that Natsu's going to far. "Natsu! Calm down!"

"I can't!" Natsu punches the runes.

"Just listen!" Levy walks up to the railing.

"Damn! There's an invisible wall here too!" Natsu kicks it.

"It's an enchantment." Levy said.

"We already know." Gajeel said.

"It's a type of script magic. I might be able to do something!" Levy stated.

"What?!" Silver now puts his faith into Levy.

"Really, Levy?!" Natsu asked.

"I have faith that you guys can stop Laxus!" Levy said.

* * *

Master Makarov and Bisca are resting in another room. Levy goes through her books to figure out how to break the spell. Gajeel sits beside her, watching her work. "If I break the Logue letter sequence data into component blocks and pinpoint the terms used to devise the rules... I get L, O, S, U... And if I convert that into Geel grammar..."

"You're really something... I don't understand a thing you're saying." Gajeel's impressed on how she works.

"No! The L and S are bluffs! The key-code is 'Arth'!" Levy exclaimed. Gajeel agrees with everything she says. "Don't worry! I will get you guys out of here!"

"It's no big deal to me..." Gajeel looks away.

"Please... stop Laxus!" Levy said. They look at Natsu who's still banging his head against the runes.

"Stop it, Natsu." Silver just stands there with his arms crossed, not bothering to stop Natsu.

"I'm itching to fight...!" Natsu growled.

* * *

Freed looks intimidated and absolutely against Laxus' ways, but concords with his decision and leaves. He decides to follow him even to the pits of hell, while Laxus boasts that he will take out Erza and Mystogan.

* * *

Erza goes to a place where Laxus is located, according to Evergreen. Erza is tricked by Evergreen into entering a public bath to look for Laxus. All she finds are men and boys taking a shower.

* * *

Cana and Juvia head out to look for Laxus while Lucy leaves with Happy to evacuate townspeople.

* * *

Afterwards, Lucy is found by Bickslow and they begin their battle. Lucy, with the help of Loke, defeats Bickslow. Loke gives Lucy her keys (once more), but not before showing her an "I Love Lucy" sign. Seconds later Happy rolls his tongue to say _He liiiiiikes you_ , much to Lucy's annoyance.

* * *

"Oh! Lucy won!" Natsu reads the results on the runes.

"Are you serious?! That cheerleader can fight?!" Gajeel asked in surprise.

"Lucy's pretty tough!" Silver replied.

"You gotta be kidding me! She's a cheerleader!" Gajeel said.

"Cheerleaders are tough, man!" Natsu stated.

"Way to go, Lu-chan!" Levy cheers for her best friend. "I won't let them outshine me, either!"

"Haven't you heard about the race between the cheerleader and the tortoise?" Natsu shows him a puppet of a green tortoise.

"You mean hare, not cheerleader! And the hare lost in that story!" Gajeel shows him a puppet of a pink rabbit. Silver just watches them argue.

" _If I can just reword this part... to rewrite the enchantment..._ " Levy gets irritated when she can't concentrate. "But this is the toughest part..." Something finally clicks in her mind. "That's it!"

"What's what?!" The Dragon Slayers exclaimed.

"Yes! You're suppose to be decipher the two grammars at separate rates!" Levy quickly writes everything down. "You take the integral number of synchronized letters in a single pass, transform them into Geel grammar, and then translate that into Logue!" The Dragon Slayers listen to her. "I got it!"

"Oh!" The Triple Dragons cheer for her.

"Hang on! I'll rewrite the enchantment!" Levy said. The Dragon Slayers wait patiently for her. "Natsu... Silver... Gajeel...Are you all set? You're about to join the Battle of Fairy Tail!"

Natsu lights his fist on fire. "I'm all fired up!"

"Bring it on!" Silver agreed with his shirt taken off.

"I'm gonna go to town on 'em!" Gajeel grinned.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mira finds a wounded Elfman on the ground. She apologizes to him, feeling that during Fairy Tail's crises she was unable to help, and is reduced to tears. Elfman tries to calm her down by telling her to smile at everyone when the battle is over, but is ineffective and Mira sobs, feeling guilt-ridden.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cana and Juvia are looking for Laxus, when they encounter Freed. He traps them inside his **Jutsu Shiki** , and forces them to fight each-other, if they want to leave. Juvia sacrifices herself by attacking one of the Lacrimas in the air, releasing the **Jutsu Shiki**. In her last conscious words, she expresses that she just wanted people to accept her as a member of Fairy Tail, but Cana says they already have. She cries that she is her friend and an amazing Fairy Tail Mage, which makes Juvia happy, as she faints, and makes Cana furious and attacks Freed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu, Silver, and Gajeel have split up and are looking for Laxus.

Natsu looks above town, sitting on top of a chimney. "Damn! There's too many people! I can't pick up Laxus' scent!"

Silver runs around town, trying to look for Laxus. "The bastard is tough to find."

 ** _Past..._**

 _"Listen, Natsu, Silver, Gajeel. It's all over if all of you get caught in one Freed's enchantments. You'll need to go separate ways once you leave." Levy explained._

 ** _Present..._**

Gajeel talks through a **Shikigami** to Master Ivan, and he responds that for the time being his mission is to gain the Fairy Tail members' trust, and to not be discovered. He orders him to act as a full fledged Fairy Tail member, and adds that Fairy Tail's punishment will soon come.

* * *

Freed, after fighting Cana, fights and tortures Elfman in front of Mira's eyes. With her brother facing death, Mira unleashes her dormant Magic Power and with it, she fights Freed. When she approaches to deliver the final blow, Lisanna's face and last smile flash through her mind, and Mira deactivates Satan Soul. She loses the will to fight, and reminds Freed of their relationship as _nakama_ and that they are from the same Guild, meaning that they are family. Freed, realizing that he dearly treasured the bonds his Guild has given him, begins to cry, admitting that he never wanted to take part in Laxus' plan.

* * *

 **Whoo! First chapter of day! At 12 am..** **.**

 **I own my OC. Source: FT Wiki. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	31. Clash at the Kardia Cathedral

**Episodes 46,** **47, and 48**

 **A/N: I'm changing the Dragons fight from Natsu and Gajeel vs Laxus to Natsu and Silver vs Laxus, but don't worry Gajeel will appear at the end of the fight where he turns his arm into an iron pillar to attract the lightning.**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

In the Kardia Cathedral, Laxus is notified of Freed's defeat and Mira's removal from contention. That leaves the five Gajeel, Natsu, Silver, Mystogan, and Erza, against the last remaining enemy: Laxus.

* * *

The Raijin Tribe is defeated, and so Natsu, Erza, Silver, Gajeel, and even Mystogan go after the source of the Battle of Fairy Tail: Laxus. Battles begin between Laxus and three of the five Mages who are after him, with Mystogan and Erza leaving, with the latter going off to stop the Thunder Palace, leaving Natsu alone to face Laxus.

* * *

Gray uses Warren as a telephone to contact all Fairy Tail Mages along with Erza so they could all communicate. All Fairy Tail Mages scattered around Magnolia are called out to look at the sky.

They argue and first, but Lucy interrupts them with an inspiring speech. Lucy's speech inspires everyone and they all stop fighting for the time being and prepare to destroy the lacrima. They manage to destroy all of them but they suffer the consequences of the **Organic Link Magic**. They are glad to have been able to render the Thunder Palace out of order.

* * *

The final battle against Laxus rages on.

* * *

Levy is running to the Cathedral where Laxus is at to inform him that his grandfather is in critical condition.

* * *

Laxus witnesses this and is furious. All his plans have failed, and Natsu lectures him on the fact that he cannot be Master of a guild that he has never tried to be part of. This makes him snap, and he yells that he will become Master by force. Around him, an aura of electricity has gathered, making it impossible for Natsu to attack. Laxus quickly subdues him and attacks with a powerful spell, **Raging Bolt**. The spell strikes the ground where the Dragon Slayer is, revealing, after the clearing of the smoke, nothing to be in his place.

Laxus chuckles to himself when he sees nothing but smoke where Natsu was. "Natsu! Who was the strongest in the guild again?!" He laughs out out. "Oh, I'm sorry. You can't answer because you've been turned to dust!"

"Weren't you his ally?!" A voice asked. Laxus looks at the Ice Dragon Slayer who has Natsu in his hand, while hanging off the railing. "Man, I always gotta save his ass... Although gettin' rid of him is my role."

Natsu looks at Silver, relieved that his friend/rival saved him. "Silver..."

"Another prey shows up." Laxus laughed. Silver throws Natsu on the ground. "Disappear, disappear! Anyone who stands in my way should just disappear!"

"I'll handle Laxus! Stay back." Natsu said.

"That ain't gonna happen. His monstrous strength is the real deal. He's got Gramps' blood in him." Silver stated. "I don't like it, but we've got no choice. We'll fight him together!"

Natsu screams when he hears this, jolting up to argue. "You're joking, right?! I'm gonna defeat Laxus! We're already in the same team back at the guild, isn't that enough?!"

"I could say the same, but take a look. Is that the Laxus we know?" Silver asks Natsu while they look at Laxus laughing out loud with an evil face.

"Disappear! Disappear!" Laxus yelled as lightning surrounds him. Natsu finally realizes what Silver means.

"That's an enemy of the guild. We have to stop him here to protect the guild. The rest of them are down for the count after the counterattack from the Thunder Palace." Silver said. "Do you realize what will happen if we don't stop him here?!"

"All right! Let's fly in the sky like dragons." Natsu agrees to fight with Silver.

"But with all this annoying lightning, we can't fly in the sky." Silver smirks at Natsu.

"After this fight, you owe me another one!" Natsu positions himself in a fighting stance.

"We'll continue our fight from the other day back at the guild!" Silver positions himself as well.

"Let's do it!" The Dragon Slayers charge at Laxus, attempting to strike at him, but Laxus evades their attacks. Laxus blows Natsu away with his lightning. Natsu crashes into Silver, but he stops him from doing so.

"Use your breath!" Silver ordered.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu releases his fire.

" **Ice Dragon's Roar!** " Silver combines his Magic with Natsu's breath attack. Laxus quickly evades it. Silver looks up and sees Laxus. " **Ice Dragon's Sword!** " Silver uses his dragon sword to slice at Laxus. Laxus shoots balls of lightning at Silver, who is eventually hit by the attack.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** " Natsu appears behind Laxus, landing a hit.

" **Ice Dragon's Spikes!** " Silver spears multiple icicles at Laxus.

" **Fire Dragon's...** "

" **Ice Dragon's...** "

" **...Roar!** " Natsu and Silver attack, once again, landing a direct hit at Laxus. This creates a large explosion and smoke everywhere.

"That's the power of you working together?!" Laxus rises from the smoke, unharmed. "I'm shocked you can call yourselves Dragon Slayers."

"Didn't we damage him at all?!" Natsu's shock to see Laxus unharmed.

"Impossible! No matter how strong he is, after being hit with all that Dragon Slayer magic... I can't believe it!" Silver wonders how Laxus is still standing.

Laxus stares at them with a smug grin. "Well, it's simple really. I hate the old man's lectures, so I kept it a secret. But I'll show you a special." His front teeth turn into canines as he bulks up, tearing his shirt. Scales appear on his forearms as his Magic Power increases.

"N-No way..." Natsu watches Laxus' Magic increase.

"You've got to be kidding me." Silver finally knows what Laxus' real Magic is.

Laxus pulls his head back. " **Lightning Dragon's...** "

"You're also a Dragon Slayer?!" Natsu stands back.

" **...Roar!** " Laxus fires lightning at the two, leaving them immobilized. "Oh? Still alive? Just stay down already."

"My body..." Natsu struggles to get up.

"I'm paralyzed..." Silver struggled.

"You two, Erza, Mystogan, the old man, the trash in the guild, all the people in Magnolia... I'll make them all disappear!" Laxus screams in anger, releasing a large amount of Magic Power.

"What's with this crazy magical power?" Silver feels like he has felt this kind of Magic before.

"This power... It's Gramps'..." Natsu recognizes the Magic Power.

"It targets everything the caster sees as an enemy... The Master's Ultimate Spell of Judgement! Fairy Law!" Silver exclaimed.

Laxus positions his hand where he is about to cast the spell. "That's right! Fairy Law!"

"The spell that destroyed Phantom's master..." Silver said.

"Stop it, Laxus!" Natsu screamed. Laxus ignores Natsu, continuing to cast the spell. "Laxus!"

"Stop it, Laxus!" Levy appears at the doorway of the Kardia Cathedral.

Natsu looks at the entrance. "Levy!"

"You idiot! Why are you here?!" Silver asked.

"Laxus! The Master is..." Levy calls out for him, but Laxus ignores her. "The Master... Your grandfather is... near death!" They're all shock to hear the devastating news. Laxus hears Levy's news as his pupils start to appear again. "So please, stop this! Come see him!"

"Death? Gramps?" Natsu muttered. "He's gonna die?"

"Laxus!" Levy cried out.

"Prefect timing! Now my chance of becoming master just went back up!" Laxus grinned, not caring one bit about his grandfather.

"That bastard..." Silver snarled.

Natsu is still speechless about the news.

Laxus evilly laughs out loud. "Disappear, Fairy Tail! I'll build it up again from scratch! I won't lose to anyone! Everyone will cower in fear before my ultimate guild!"

Levy falls down to her knees. "That's..."

"Why, you...! How could you?!" Natsu screamed.

" **Fairy Law** is invoked!" Laxus finally releases **Fairy Law**. The bright magic spreads throughout the cathedral. A Magic Circle appears on top of the cathedral. It soon spreads throughout Magnolia. "I've surpassed the old man..."

After **Fairy Law** was casted and the smoke disappears, Laxus is surprised to see Natsu, Silver, and Levy unharmed, coughing from the smoke. "B-But... Why?! Why wasn't any of you killed?!"

"You okay?" Silver asks Levy.

"I'm fine. How about Natsu?" Levy nods in agreement.

"Seems okay to me." Silver looks at Natsu who is gritting his teeth.

"After using all that magical power..." Laxus is unable to comprehend about what just happened.

"All the members of the guild and the people of the city are safe as well." Freed appears at the doorway, injured and his clothes torn apart. "Not a single person has been killed."

"That shouldn't be! My **Fairy Law** was perfect!" Laxus argued.

"It was your heart, Laxus!" Freed said. "You inherited more than just the master's strength and magical powers. You also got a heart that feels for your friends! Fairy Law only affects those the caster sees as his enemy. You understand what this means, right Laxus?"

"The feelings he has deep down are revealed through his magic." Levy stated.

"Magic never lies, Laxus." Freed smiles at Laxus. "This is what you really feel."

"No! Everyone who gets in my way is my enemy! My enemy!" Laxus argued, denying the truth.

"Just quit this already, Laxus. Go to the Master." Freed said.

Laxus gets enraged. "Who gives a crap about that old man?! I am me! Not just some old man's "grandson!" I'm Laxus!" He release his lightning everywhere.

Natsu stands up. "Everybody knows that. Don't get so puffed up, you jerk! Does being Gramps' grandson make you so different from the rest of us?!" He rips off his shirt, engulfing himself in fire. "Quit screaming about blood relatives! Everybody in the guild is in the same family!"

"And what the hell do you know?!" Laxus' pupils disappear.

"So I don't know! Aren't we guild mates anyway?! None of us know! That's why we help each other out!" He pulls his fist back. "Laxus!"

"Shut up, Natsu!" Laxus surrounds himself in lightning. He crashes his fist into Natsu.

Charging at each other, the Dragon Slayers burst through the roof of the cathedral, taking their battle to the skies.

"Disappear off the face of earth!" Laxus punches Natsu.

"I'll be the one to stop you!" Natsu kicks him back. "Even if the guild does, it'll never be yours! Because it's our home to return to!" Laxus punches Natsu, sending him reeling backwards

"Can't you even die right?!" Laxus screamed while he picks up Natsu and kicks him. "Do you honestly think you could beat me?!"

Silver, Freed, and Levy watch their fight from the ground.

"The guild isn't yours. Just think about it, Laxus." Natsu weakly said.

"Shut up! **Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!** " Laxus sends lightning at Natsu, creating a large explosion on top of the cathedral. "It's 100 years too early for you to be preaching to me, pipsqueak." Natsu's persistence allows him to rise once more.

"He can still stand?" Freed asked.

"That's enough, Nastu..." Levy pleads for Natsu to stop as he could die from his injuries.

"You damned brat! I'll make sure there's not even a trace left!" Laxus reaches his boiling point, accumulating lightning in his hand.

"Stop it, Laxus! If you use that magic while Natsu is like this..." Freed protests the spell that Laxus is about to cast.

Laxus ignores Freed, laughing out loud. " **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!** " He let's loose the spell in Natsu's direction. Unable to move, Natsu bows down in preparation for his defeat.

"Don't!" Freed screamed while Levy cries, looking away from Natsu.

"Natsu!" Silver screamed, helpless to do anything due to his injuries.

The spell completely misses Natsu, turning right instead of straight. Right on time, Gajeel arrives and utilizes his iron to redirect the spell. "Gajeel!" Levy cried out, relief to see Gajeel on time.

"Iron... Did he use himself as a lightning rod?" Freed suspected.

"Go, Salamander!" Gajeel shouted. Natsu now gets fired up, recharging his Magic Power.

"How dare you!" Laxus' didn't expect Gajeel to come and save Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon's..."**

"Damn you!" Laxus screamed.

" **...Iron Fist! Claw! Wing Attack! Sword Horn! Crushing Fang!** " Natsu does multiple attacks, combing them to hit Laxus.

"That magic will shatter a dragon's scales, crush its innards, and cut down its very soul." Levy stated.

"True dragon-killing attacks..." Freed said.

"That's how Dragon Slayers are..." Silver commented, smiling at Natsu who is about to finish off Laxus.

Natsu wraps his hands in flames and whirls them around. " **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!** " Directly at Laxus, barraging him with a torrent of flame and sending him flying away. Laxus flies back down on the ground, defeated.

"Laxus... lost." Freed muttered.

Natsu hollowly roars at the sky in victory.

* * *

Somewhere else, Igneel and another being, known as Grandeeney, are discussing Natsu's actions. Igneel seems seriously affected by Grandeeney's comment of Natsu's death, and orders her to get out, saying that they are not allowed to interfere with the humans. Grandeeney sympathizes, and seems to have an interest in humans just as Igneel does.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the Fantasia parade. After this arc it's the Oracion Seis.**

 **I own my OC. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	32. Fantasia

**Episode 48. Fantasia Parade.**

* * *

Porlyusica is returning home after having basically revived Master Makarov. She hears the citizens of Magnolia talk about the recent events, and scoffs at the idea of Laxus being the Guild Master.

* * *

"Thanks to Porlyusica, it seems his life has been saved for now. Worry not. The Master is safe." Erza gives the good news to the guild as they cheer on.

"Thank goodness! I didn't know what was going to happen for a little while there." Lucy sighs of relief.

"The old man isn't gonna kick the bucket so easily!" Gray said.

"But the Master is quite old. Stressing his heart more will only make his health worse. Don't forget that, everyone." Erza stated.

"Aye, sir!" The entire guild agrees with her.

"But are we really doing the Fantasia under these conditions?" Lucy asked.

"It's what the Master wants. It precisely at times like this we should do it." Mira replied.

"Juvia is also looking forward to seeing the Fantasia!" Juvia is filled with excitement.

Cana slides in next to Juvia. "You'll be participating."

"There you have it!" Macao and Wakaba come in the picture.

"But... Juvia just joined..." Juvia stands in front of the wall, twirling her finger against it.

"Is she troubled or happy about it?" Wakaba asked.

"Which one is it?" Macao added.

"She's so cute..." Cana drinks her booze.

"Well, we do have a lot of injured people." Happy stated. "The rule is: anyone who can still move has to participate."

"Then I guess I'll participate too!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Are you happy about it or not?" Gray asked. "Looks like those guys can't participate, though." He points to Natsu and Silver wrapped in bandages all around their bodies.

"No kidding." Lucy said.

"I don't wanna hear that from you." Silver scoffed. Natsu mumbles something under the bandages covering his mouth.

"I have no idea what you're saying." Lucy commented.

"I doubt it's anything important." Happy added.

"Not a chance. No way you can participate, trash." Silver said. Natsu gets irritated and mumbles something at him. Surprisingly, Silver can understand him. "What does that have to do with it?! Are you some demon?!"

"I wonder how he can understand him?" Lucy asked.

"I seriously doubt it's anything important." Happy repeated.

"Sometimes your cold-hearted feelings scare me!" Lucy said as Mira giggles at them.

"But with this, we've fixed one of the problems in the guild." Erza softly smiles to herself.

Laxus enters the guild, surprising everybody. They all give him dirty looks, glaring at him for what he has done to everybody. "Where's the old man?"

"No matter how much you hang your head, you think we'll let you see the Master?!" Droy argues as everybody else agrees.

"Will you cease this?! He's inside the infirmary." Erza replied. Laxus walks past Erza, heading to the Master.

Natsu blocks the way, mumbling at Laxus. He shoots a glare at Laxus he points his finger at Laxus, saying stuff that nobody can understand.

"Some interpretation, if you please?" Lucy asked.

"This time was two against one, so I ain't satisfied. I ain't gonna lose next time. I'll fight you anytime, Laxus! He said." Silver translated.

"But I thought he won?" Lucy asked.

"I wouldn't call that winning either." Silver replied. "He's a monster. He has immense magic power."

Laxus doesn't pay much attention to Natsu, walking past him. Natsu gets irritated, mumbling something under the bandages. As Laxus leaves, he waves at him, and everyone is surprised at this.

"Okay, it's time for everyone to get ready for the Fantasia!" Erza exclaimed.

* * *

Laxus and Master Makarov meet. Master Makarov lectures him on the true meaning of a Guild and scolds him for his actions. Master Makarov also adds that he never wanted Laxus to be someone strong or looked up to. He just wanted him to be happy and healthy. Laxus, guilty of the crimes of endangering his guildmates, is excommunicated from the Guild. Laxus understands and leaves, but not before telling a broken up and sobbing Master Makarov to take care of himself.

He later informs the Raijin Tribe of this. They offer to leave the Guild with him but in the end are willed to stay by Laxus.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ultear is talking to someone whom she identifies as Master Hades. They talk about Jellal's manipulation, and Master Hades states that because of Ultear, they achieved in getting one of the keys to a seal. Ultear congratulates Master Hades and then Jellal is shown, deep in the seas, unconscious.

* * *

The Fantasia Parade begins. Colorful fireworks light up the dark sky, everybody on the sidelines cheer in excitement as they watch the parade.

Cana, Wakaba, and Macao use their Magic to create an arrow going through a magical heart, showing love.

Alzack, Max, Jet, and Droy are waving around the watching public. Jet and Droy are wearing a caterpillar and pumpkin costume while Max and Alzack wear their usual outfits.

Lucy, Levy, and Bisca are wearing tank tops with ribbons, miniskirts, gloves, and thigh length stockings. Each of them carried a flag bearing the name of the guild.

Elfman uses his **Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over**. Mira participated with her float designed as a tower with a giant pink rose on top standing behind Elfman. In the middle of the parade, she emerged from the rose and quickly transformed into a giant gecko.

Gray and Juvia act as King and Queen of an ice castle created by Gray's **Ice-Make** with Juvia's **Water Magic** moving the surrounding water. Silver stands on top of the castle using his **Ice Dragon Slayer Magic** to create the Fairy Tail emblem in between the words.

Erza uses her requip, producing multiple swords to dance around her.

Natsu and Happy manned this float with Natsu using his **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** to create words while Happy dances around him. The two are surrounded by torches being pulled by some creatures.

Nab, Reedus, Vijeeter, Warren, and Laki participated in the parade. The guys are standing on top of their rock with Laki riding a wooden horse around them.

"Master." Gajeel finally appears, but on the sideline, having a few bandages unlike Natsu and Silver.

"You're not gonna join in?" Master Makarov asked.

"Ain't my style." Gajeel replied.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Shooby Doo Bop?" Master Makarov teased as Gajeel's face puffed.

"Master, here." Gajeel hands him a piece of paper. "Master Ivan, your son. I found out where he is."

Master Makarov takes the paper, putting in his back pocket. "Sorry about giving you such a dangerous job."

"Eh, don't worry about it. No screw ups here. He has no idea I'm a double agent." Gajeel grins at the Master.

"You did good." Master Makarov appreciates the help from Gajeel. "I can't let him do as he pleases."

"Master, are you ready?" A guild member asked.

Master Makarov puts his hat with cat ears on. "Well, I'm off!" The crowd gets more excited when they see the Master. He wears a goofy outfit consisting of a long-sleeved shirt, gloves, pants, pointy shoes, and a hat with cat ears. Master Makarov stood on a raised intricately designed platform with a status of an angel behind him.

Laxus is also watching the parade, and moments after Master Makarov enters the scene, Laxus is reminded of his first Fantasia Parade he watched when he made up a sign for Master Makarov to know that even is he wasn't seeing him, he was looking for him.

As Laxus is about to head off, he notices something that catches his attention quickly. He is amazed and the whole guild is using that sign in the current parade. "Gramps..." Laxus cries tears of joy.

" _Even if I can't see you... Even if we are separated far apart... I'll always be watching you. I'll watch over you forever._ "

" _Yeah... Thank you._ " Laxus leaves ashamed and touched, understanding what a fool he was.

"There's way more to go! I'm fired up!" Natsu exclaimed, using more of his **Fire Magic**. "We're Fairy Tail wizards!"

" _I'm still just a rookie... But I've got to work hard and become a wizard that won't lose to anyone! Fairy Tail is the best!_ " Lucy smiles wide.

"Lucy, they say smiling weird like that will give you wrinkles." Happy teased.

Lucy panics a bit, hoping that her face won't get ruined. "Where?! Where?!"

"Just theoretically. So touchy, you are." Happy commented.

"I don't wanna hear that from you!" Lucy yelled. "And wait, we finally had a nice moment there... And _this_ is how they end it?!"

Fireworks light up the dark sky as the crowd cheer on for Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Admit it, who else hated Laxus at the beginning, but then cried at the end when he left the guild. Next chapter will be the Fateful Encounter episode. Then after that, little Wendy will appear in the arc. *grins* My favorite part of the arc.**

 **I own my OC. Creds to wiki. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	33. Fateful Encounter

**Episode 49**

* * *

"This ain't right, Gramps! Why'd you throw out Laxus?!" Natsu continues to complain about the Laxus incident. "He's part of our family, you know?! Fightin's just part of being a family, right?!"

"Enough of this, Natsu!" Erza ordered.

"I wanna fight him again!" Natsu argued, furious with the Master who doesn't seem to respond to Natsu. "Next time I'll be strong enough to win against him face to face!"

"I said enough!" Erza grabs Natsu's shoulder. "Think about the Master's feelings! Do you think he expelled Laxus because he wanted to?!"

"But..." Natsu muttered.

"It's because it turned out Laxus was a Dragon Slayer." Happy stated.

"No... He is not a Dragon Slayer." Master Makarov finally spoke. The Master explains the truth about Laxus' Magic Power.

" _We were all really surprised when we heard that. According to the Master, Laxus was frail when he was a child, so Laxus' father, Master Ivan, embedded a lacrima that lets you use Dragon Slayer Magic in his body._ " Most of the guild mates were surprised when they heard this.

" **Dragon Slayer Magic** lacrima? Things like that exist?" Happy asked. Lucy looks at Natsu who has a disappointed expression.

" _Master said that he'd take responsibility for his grandson's actions and step down from being the master. Everyone tried to convince him to stay, but..._ "

 ** _Past..._**

 _"Don't make Laxus' punishment any worse, please." Freed's appearance changed a lot when he cut his hair shorter. He persuades the Master to stay. "If Laxus found out that you quit, Master..." The Master thinks about it for a moment._

 _"With a haircut signifying his repentance, and an air of the past, it was Freed that managed to talk him out of it."_

 ** _Present..._**

"Speaking of Freed, he and the other Raijin Tribe finally opened up a little bit to everyone, I think."

"Go ahead and use me as your model, I don't mind! Don't go thinking anything strange now. I don't mean nude..." Evergreen does multiple poses.

"O-Oui..." Reedus sweat dropped.

Like this? Or how do you like this?" Evergreen continues to pose. "Hurry up and start painting."

Bickslow approaches Lucy with Happy and his dolls behind him. "Are you and Loke going out?"

"Are you? Are you? Are you?" Bickslow's dolls repeat after him.

"He lllllikes you..." Happy teased.

"Ugh..." Lucy groaned.

"He llllikes you!" Bickslow taunted. "He likes you! He likes you!" His dolls repeated after Bickslow, chanting every word.

Lucy sighs out loud. " _And, as usual, I'm mixed up with a bunch of weirdos._ " The Raijin Tribe smile at her. " _Ever since the end of the Harvest Festival, I saw Erza being alone a lot._ "

 ** _Past..._**

 _"Master, who exactly is he?" Erza asked._

 _"To think he'd have the same face as someone you know... Sorry. I don't really know much about him." Master Makarov replied. "He's quite the tight lipped one, he is."_

 ** _Present..._**

Erza remembers about the many faces of Jellal. "Jellal..."

" _So, things went like that for about a week... But I had another big problem left!_ "

The results of the Miss Fairy Tail contest were posted on the request board. Erza won the contest while Lucy came in second and Juvia in third.

"Rent: Denied!" Lucy screamed while crying a waterfall.

"How about working?" Natsu suggested.

"Well, that'd be nice and all..." Lucy sobs with her head in her arms resting on the table. "What'll I do...?"

Cana sits down next to Lucy while drinking her booze. "I wish I had a boyfriend..."

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Lucy asked.

"Men... It's men!" Cana replied. "Go without a boyfriend for a while and I start gettin' the itch, you know?" Lucy's entire face turns bright red. "What're you all embarrassed for?"

"I-I'm not..." Lucy looks away from her with her heart beating rapidly.

"How many guys have you gone out with?" Cana asked, teasing her.

"Maybe like... three?" Lucy replied, sweating nervously.

"Yup, a total lie." Cana said. "Haven't you ever wanted a boyfriend?"

"Sure, a little..." Lucy sighed. "But honestly, I don't really know..."

"You're so dang cute! Listen up, everyone! Lucy's never had a boyfriend!" Cana yelled as Lucy freaks out. She turns to Lucy with a serious face. "Worry not. My cards have spoken. Today you will have a fateful encounter."

"A fateful encounter?!" Lucy quoted. She sees Erza running past her wearing a fancy purple dress and her hair tied up. "Erza, what's with the dress?!"

"Next up is makeup! I can't stay like this!" Erza answers her question and runs off.

Gajeel in a white suit with his guitar slides across. "Shooby doo bop!"

"That's odd. The Harvest Festival is over already, so..." Lucy muttered.

Mira approaches them. "Didn't you know? A reporter for Weekly Sorcerer is coming to do an interview here."

Lucy fan girls a lot. "What?! The Sorce is coming?!"

"He said he was writing a special feature on Fairy Tail!" Mira added.

"Interview... Special Feature... Reporter... Fateful encounter?" Lucy's heart beats fast. "Oh my god! A magazine reporter is coming...My cuteness will knock him right out. "Lucy-san... Please, allow me to photograph your cute smile..."Finally, I'll be in a photo spread! And that reporter is my fateful encounter! "Lucy-san, I want to continue this interview... forever." And what's more... If I can't get a fee from doing the interview, I might be able to pay my rent! This is like killing two birds with one stone! Totally..." She snickers to herself. "I can do this! I can totally do this!"

"Natsu, Lucy's broke." Happy said.

"Maybe she ate something that went bad." Natsu said.

"Or maybe she's snapped under the pressure of having to pay her rent." Silver reminded them.

"I can't stay like this!" Lucy runs out of the guild.

* * *

Lucy, in the meantime, goes home and summons **Cancer** to give her a new hairstyle, but is not happy with it, so she runs to buy a styling magazine.

At the book store, she meets a guy who turns out to be a traveling writer, who asks her to show him around. Lucy at first declines his offer because she thinks he is her fateful encounter and then leaves. Behind her, a mysterious girl appears.

* * *

"Oh, welcome back, Erza!" Lucy returns to the guild. "Shoot! I forgot to go buy the magazine... And came here instead of going back home..."

"Oh! Titania!" A man approaches the guild. He has a camera and a pink shirt. "Holy... In the flesh! Cooool! Cool! Cool! It's Erza herself, right here before me! Cooool! Cool..."

"Who's this high-strung weirdo?" Lucy asked.

"That's Mr. Jason, from the Weekly Sorcerer." Mira replied.

"Isn't this just the way I usually am? And after I went and got all dressed up..." Erza requiped back into her usual armor.

"No problem! I want to capture you as you are naturally!" Jason exclaimed. "Cooool... Cool! Cool!"

"My fated person? Probably not..." Lucy mutters to herself. " _Anyway, no way I'm going to let my chance at getting a photo spread slip by!_ " She gets closer to Jason.

"Very cute!" Jason takes a ton of photos of Erza.

Lucy acts flirtatious and cute, trying to get Jason's attention. "My name is Lucy! Erza there is my friend, see!"

Jason completely ignores her. "Would you answer a few questions?!"

"I don't mind." Erza replied.

"Ignored!" Lucy shrieked.

"How many different requips are there you can do?!" Jason asked.

"Over 100." Erza replied.

"Cooool!" Jason said. "Which one is your favorite?!"

"Maybe the bunny girl?" Erza replied.

"Bunny?!" Jason blushes.

"Those ears are really cute." Erza said.

"Cooooooool!" Jason gets more excited. "What're your favorite foods?"

"I can't do without cheesecake or soufflé." Erza replied.

"I knew it! Nobody knows who the heck I am!" Lucy gets irritated. Happy tries not to laugh at her. "I don't wanna hear you laughing about it!" she snapped.

Jason appears next to Happy. "Happy! Why are you blue?!"

"Because I am a cat!" Happy simply replied.

"I suck!" Lucy falls down. Jason looks at Lucy's direction. He stares at her for a while. "Dang... He's totally not my type. What'll I do if this is my fateful encounter?"

"It's Gray! Gray is here, in the flesh!" Jason dashes past Lucy to where Gray and Juvia are sitting.

"Is that the reporter?" Gray asked.

"He's that magazine reporter." Juvia replied.

"Could it be... Are you... Juvia?! Cooool!" Jason writes everything down on his notepad. "When did you two start dating?!"

"We're not dating!" Gray denied.

"Gray-sama's too shy to admit it!" Juvia puts her hands on her cheeks, blushing a lot as Gray freaks out more.

Natsu screams in anger, breaking tables everywhere. "So you're the reporter?!"

"Natsu! Natsu, the Salamander! You're the one I wanted to meet most of all! Cool!" Jason fan girls uncontrollably.

"Take it down a notch!" Lucy commented.

"Hey, hey! You're always writin' nasty things about me!" Natsu yelled.

"Yes!" Jason shakes his head.

"Like about the stuff I destroyed, or the stuff I destroyed, or the stuff I destroyed...!" Natsu yells louder.

"Cool! Cool! Cool!" Jason just keeps saying the same thing over and over. "Whoa! It's really you! This is radical, to the max!" Natsu looks at him with a serious face. Jason puts his hand out, nervously trembling. "Can I shake your hand?"

"Shut up!" Natsu punches Jason instead.

"Cooool!" Jason rolls on the floor. "Whoa, he's just too cool... Truly a hero! I've never seen such a cool handshake before!"

"What a pro." Happy commented.

"Elfman, what is being a man to you? And his answer... "Being a Man!" Jason said. "So cooool!"

"Team Shadow Gear, is it true you're in a love triangle?" Jason asked. "And their answer... "No comment." Dang, this rocks!"

Jason rushes to another table where Silver is sitting with Cana. "Sub-Zero! It's Silver!"

"Who are you?" Silver asked, not interested in the reporter.

"Silver, why do you take off your clothes so quickly?!" Jason asked.

"I do not! Stop callin' people perverts!" Silver jumps on the table with his pants missing.

"Silver. Pants." Cana reminded him as he screams in shock.

"It's kind of hot in here... I might have to strip down myself..." Lucy fans herself with her tank top almost falling off. Jason completely ignores her.

Jason turns to Cana, asking more questions. "Cana, do a photo shoot this time, okay?!"

"Whatever! Have a seat and drink up!" Cana invites him to drink with her. " _I don't care how desperate I am, this ain't happening._ "

"Master, what are your aspirations for the guild?!" Jason asked.

Master Makarov nervously shakes. "Um... To be devoted every day in our hearts to love and justice!"

"I smell a lie!" Lucy pointed out.

"The Raijin Tribe has been dissolved?!" Jason asked. In the background, Lucy tries to catch his attention.

"No." Freed replied.

"No way in hell!" Bickslow sticks his tongue out.

"We'll work hard to make up for Laxus!" Evergreen poses.

"You've had a makeover!" Jason approaches Laki.

"I'm aiming to win the next Miss Fairy Tail Contest!" Laki winks at Jason.

"I haven't heard from you two in a while!" Jason takes photos of Macao and Wakaba.

"Well, you haven't grown!" Wakaba said.

"Go easy on us, got it?" Macao added.

"Of course!" Jason takes countless photos of them.

"Hey, hey!" Lucy breaks down into tears. "He's not paying attention to me at all!" She thinks of an idea that might work. "I have no other choice... It's embarrassing, but it's my only option!" She appears on stage in a bunny outfit. "Attention, everyone! I'm a cute lil bunny!" A few people look at the stage.

Gajeel pushes her out of the way, taking over the stage. "I'll be the one to sing! Shooby doo bop!"

"Gajeel?!" Everyone screams in shock.

"Not you again?!" Jet and Droy scream together.

"He's here! Black Steel Gajeel! Cooooool!" Jason yelled.

Gajeel plays the harmonica and then his guitar. "In this world, where you look like a fool for doin' what's right... You always looked like a fool, you know?" He plays a note on the guitar. "In other words, it's right to be a fool. So, partner... Can you hear me? This is a song from my soul..."

"It's like lightning up my spine that never stops!" Jason yelled.

"Shut up, Gajeel!" Natsu punches Gajeel off the stage.

"Why, you..." Gajeel growled.

"Enough with your singin' your crappy songs! I got business with him!" Natsu gets attacked by Gajeel's iron pillar.

"I haven't sung anything yet! Let me sing, you bastard Salamander!" Gajeel shouted.

"Take this, you!" Natsu and Gajeel start to fight again in the middle of the guild.

"Come on, you two... We're in the middle of an interview!" Mira yelled.

"It's a super battle between two Dragon Slayers unfolding before my very eyes! The photo spread for this issue is gonna be a detailed analysis of it, definitely!" Jason takes pictures of Natsu and Gajeel fighting. "Cool... Cool... Please, look this way! That's it!" As Jason gets closer, Natsu and Gajeel punch him at the same time. "A hands on report... Hands on... Cool..."

"What a pro." Happy commented.

* * *

A young girl with long dark blue hair and brown eyes is carrying a few presents in her hand, walking around town.

* * *

Lucy leaves the guild, encountering the young writer from before: she agrees to take him on a tour of the city.

* * *

 _Later on..._

Lucy is sitting at a table with her head resting in her hands, thinking about the day she spent with the novel guy. "What're you making such a freaky face for?" Natsu asked.

"Scary." Happy muttered.

"It's the same face I always have!" Lucy commented.

"Let's go on a job!" Natsu grins at her.

"We have to get to the client's house by tomorrow morning, so we'll take a night train." Happy stated.

"Right now?" Lucy asked. "I can't."

"Huh? But you're always complaining you don't have any money." Natsu stated.

"I can't today. Because..." Lucy remembers about the guy asking her to eat dinner with him. "I've got a date!"

Natsu and Happy walk away with a gloomy and disappointed expression. "Oh..."

"Hey! You don't have to be _that_ depressed!" Lucy said. "What's with them?"

"After Mr. Jason left, they were all excited about going on a job with you, Lucy." Mira stated while polishing drinking glasses.

"Huh? Why?" Lucy asked.

"They said they found a job that'd be perfect for you, although it's not much." Mira replied. Lucy looks at the clock, thinking whether she should go to the date or take the job with Natsu and Happy.

* * *

Lucy seems sad. The guy waits for Lucy at the restaurant, and Natsu and Happy are on the train. She is shown walking, minutes before her date, into an unknown direction. Then it is revealed that Lucy got on the train with Natsu and Happy, much to their surprise.

" _I'm glad I came. In the end, what's most important to me are my friends at Fairy Tail. I guess he wasn't my fated person after all..._ "

* * *

Cana arrives to the date instead of Lucy. "I came in her place..." She gives him a smile. " _Lucy's such a helpless romantic... This takes an experienced woman._ "

"She's totally my type!" The novel guy looks at her with heart-shaped eyes as his heart beats fast.

Cana sits down at the table across him, smiling at him as the guy blushes more. They talk about stuff as Cana drinks her booze like always.

"Aha!" A man voice shouted. They look at the direction where the voice came from. A guy wearing a gray tank and a black bandana around his forehead climbs up the railing near the river. It happens to be Silver jumping over the railing and lands in front of the novelist and examines him.

"Silver?! What are you doing here?!" Cana asked, surprised to see him.

"So you're the one who's on a date with Cana?!" Silver leans closer as the novel guy sweats nervously.

"I-I umm... Yes!" The novel guy leans away from Silver, putting his hands in front of him.

Silver crashes his forehead into his, knocking him out without realizing it. "If you're a real man, you should protect her with your manliness!"

"He's turning into Elfman..." Cana sweat dropped. She notices the novel guy unconscious with swirling eyes on the floor.

"Hey! I barely hit you! You need to be stronger!" Silver shakes the novel guy by grabbing his collared shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Cana yelled. "You look like you killed the poor guy!"

Silver looks at her and then the novel guy, shaking his head back and forth. He screams as he realizes something. "I can't go back to prison! This time it's worse... I murdered a guy...!" He freaks out holding onto his hair. Silver grabs the novel guy's collared shirt once more. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Don't die on me! I don't want to back to prison!"

Cana sighs at him, smiling at Silver. " _It's annoying when he gets over protective, but it's nice when he cares about me._ "

* * *

Lucy and Happy console Natsu about his motion sickness. Later, the girl from before is shown walking in the train. Lucy looks at her, examining the girl.

" _Just as my cards foretold...Today you will have a fateful encounter..._ "

* * *

 **I added a little scene between Cana and her date. Silver is a bit over protected of his best friend which is rare because he rarely gives a crap about people.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	34. Watch Out for the Guy You Like

**Episode 50**

* * *

It is raining in Magnolia. Under the falling rain, Juvia approaches a mysterious shop where she asks for a way for _him_ to notice her. The shopkeeper gives her a potion, and assures her that for 60,000 Jewel, the one she likes will give her passionate gazes. Initially apprehensive over the price, Juvia is eventually convinced upon hearing the claim that it is completely effective.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the guild...

"Nothing to do!" Lucy complained, resting her head on the bar table.

"Why don't you go on a job?" Mira suggested.

"Well, Natsu said he wanted to rest for a little while." Lucy replied.

"Couldn't you go by yourself, or with some other people?" Mira asked.

"But I have a responsibility to him since we're on the same team." Lucy said.

"You guys really get along well. Like you're a couple!" Mira teased.

"We are not!" Lucy disagreed.

"But Natsu might really love you, Lucy." Mira said. Lucy turns around to see Natsu, who is dancing the Plue dance, along with Happy and Plue.

"Even if that's the case, I think I'll pass." Lucy's embarrass to see Natsu.

"I think you two would be a good match, though." Mira teases her more with hearts around her.

"Hey, Natsu! We'd better go on a job soon, or else..." Silver's already annoyed with Natsu.

"You, put on some clothes!" Erza scolds him. "Did you use too much fire and turn your brain to charcoal, Natsu?!"

"Hey, give it a rest! You gotta take a day off once in a while, right?" Natsu continues to dance as the guild mates around him laugh. "Isn't that right, Happy?"

"Aye! Refresh!" Happy replied.

"And to refresh, you do this!" Natsu and Happy wave their arms like birds. Erza and Silver twitch their eyebrows, wanting to kill Natsu.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Lucy said.

"I think you two would be a good match, though." Mira commented.

Juvia's hiding behind a pillar, stalking Gray. " _Gray-sama... May your passionate gaze only be aimed at Juvia!_ " She thinks about Gray being fabulous. " _Ah, this is so nerve-wracking!_ " Her hand is too shaky. " _Even Juvia's hands are shaking! No!_ "

"I think you two would make a good couple, though." Mira continues to tease Lucy.

"Not a chance." Lucy refused.

* * *

Lucy returns home and finds Natsu in her room. For some reason, she thinks about the word "love". Lucy blushes madly, causing Natsu to look at her weird. Lucy demands Natsu to leave which he does so. Lucy wonders why she feels this way.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

"Nothing to do..." Lucy relaxes at a table reading a book.

"Hey there!" Natsu comes and puts a hand over her shoulder. "You feelin' better?!"

Lucy's entire face goes red. She pulls herself away from him. "Get off! Stop being all over me like that!" She leaves the guild with a red face.

"Hey, Lucy..." Natsu calls out for her.

" _This is bad. This is real bad. I'm totally self conscious..._ " Lucy leaves the guild.

"Natsu! That's about enough! How long are you planning on playing around?!" Silver orders him to stop slouching.

"What's that?! You wanna go, buddy?!" Natsu asked, preparing his fist.

"There they go again..." Gray sighed, sitting at a table.

"Fight!" Happy yelled, ringing the bell. Natsu and Silver start fighting each other as Gray and Happy watch them.

Juvia watches Gray from behind the pillar. " _Gray-sama... Yesterday, Juvia was too nervous, she couldn't... But today, Juvia has made up her mind!_ " She holds the potion in her hand. She remembers the words of the shopkeeper, who said Gray should ingest just a little of the potion. " _Gray-sama... This passion brining within, growing stronger and stronger as long as you are out of reach... Love... The closer Juvia gets, the more impatient she feels!_ " She remembers about herself stalking Gray while he went on his jobs. " _But today, that will all be over. Starting today, Juvia and Gray-sama will be together as one, as lovers! Oh, my!_ "

Natsu stops the fight, remembering something. "Oh, right! I don't have time for this!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Silver asked.

Meanwhile, the guys from the guild are speculating that Natsu likes doe one.

"Natsu! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Silver wants to continue his fight.

"Take a break, Silver. You'll break the guild if you take it to the next level." Gray said.

"What?!" Silver shouted.

Juvia opens the potion. "Now, Gray-sama... Your passionate gaze!" Purple bubbles come out and Juvia blows them in Gray's direction.

"That bastard... Wait, Natsu!" Silver runs after Natsu.

"I'm going home for the day." Gray leaves the table which means the potion misses him. The bubbles going in Master Makarov's nose, making him sneeze.

" _Look at Juvia!_ " She blows the bubbles at him, but it misses again. Instead, it goes in Macao, Wakaba, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Levy. Juvia does it again, passing Gray and going into Erza, Silver, Mira, Elfman, Cana, Jet, And Droy. " _Stop moving, Gray-sama! At this rate, everyone is going to be looking at Juvia passionately! No one needs that!_ " Juvia calls out for Gray, acting like a baseball pitcher. "Gray-sama!" She blows once more and goes into Gray's mouth while he was yawning. " _I did it!_ "

After a moment, Gray blushes looking at Juvia's direction. "What is this feeling?"

" _Finally... Finally..._ " Juvia gazes at Gray. " _Ah! Gray-sama's... passionate gaze..._ " Gray walks past Juvia to Happy. Happy turns to look at Gray.

"You're always... You're always flying as you damn well please in the sky!" Gray angrily shouts at Happy.

"What?!" Happy drops his fish.

"I'm strong, but I can't fly! You're weak, but you can fly! So in the end, we're even! Happy!" Gray points at him. "You are my rival!"

"What are you talking about, Gray?" Warren asked.

"I challenge you, Happy!" Gray shouted.

"Natsu, I'm scared! Gray's acting all freaky!" Happy looks for Natsu. "Where's Natsu?!"

"N-No...Where's the passionate gaze?!" Juvia's confuse about the potion's effect.

Macao punches Wakaba, but he catches the fist. "Wakaba, how much you make last month?" Macao asked.

"A lot more than you, I bet!" Wakaba grinned.

"There's no way I could lose to you!" Macao shouted.

"You, especially, I won't lose to!" Wakaba shouted back.

"What are we to each other, again?" Macao asked with his head against Wakaba's forehead.

"Rivals, of course! That's how it should be!" Wakaba replied. They evilly chuckle at each other.

"Drink alcohol, but don't be drowned by it! You listening, alcohol!" Master Makarov yells at a barrel. "I ain't gonna lose to the likes of you! It is you that is my fated rival!"

"What do you mean, your rival is alcohol, Master?" Max asked.

"Alcohol isn't a person. It can't be your rival." Warren sweat dropped.

"I won't be drowned! I won't be drowned in you! We battle!" Master Makarov pours alcohol in his mouth.

"You, pillar over there!" Erza points to a random pillar. "Why must you always obstruct my path?! All I ever wished for was to pass through here, unhindered, and yet, why?! Why must you challenge me so?! Do you intend to make me your rival?!"

"Uh, being rivals with a pillar is... That's not happening." Max sweat dropped.

"Alcohol is one thing, but a pillar is right out there." Warren commented.

"Well, maybe if it pilloried her..." Happy added.

"I'll just let that sit there." Max said.

"Erza! Let's fight like we used to back in the day! I'm not gonna lose, no way!" Mira asks for a battle with Erza. "Because you are my lifelong rival, Erza!"

"I hate clothes!" Silver rips his shirt apart. "Clothes always make me feel warm and I hate it! I should stop wearing clothes from now on!" He stomps his ripped shirt on the floor.

"He always walk around the guid half naked..." Max commented.

"I don't think there's a difference..." Warren added.

"Hey, what's going on?! Where are you, Natsu?!" Happy flies around the guild.

"I challenge you, Happy!" Gray then wants him and Happy to have a flying contest. It turns out the shopkeeper swindled the money out of Juvia as he doesn't actually know the effect the potion he sold her because he just mixed random forbidden ingredients in it and after selling the potion, he fled town.

* * *

Lucy is taking a bath. She thinks of the date she has that night, but, even though she loves Natsu as a comrade, she decides to turn him down. Then, Lucy gets herself in a monologue, where she decides on and then criticizes every outfit choice she makes. She imagines a scene in which she and Natsu have babies, and the babies look like Happy. Back in reality, she scolds herself for thinking that.

* * *

"Master! Let's have a drinking contest! I always wanted to challenge you!" Cana points at the Master.

"You are not my rival! My rival is alcohol itself!" Master Makarov replied.

"I won't lose!" Cana pours the alcohol in her mouth.

"Three against three. Don't go thinking that just because we're equal in number, we're equal in ability." Freed declared with Bickslow and Evergreen next to him.

"When you talk about teams of three in Fairy Tail, it always means us!" Levy and Jet and Droy face off against the Raijin Tribe. "Let's battle!"

"Is there no real Man here?!" Elfman shouted. "If there's a rival for me, show yourself! I am saddened! I am violently saddened!"

" _Ah, so he thinks he has no rival._ " Max thinks to himself.

" _Where does he get that self-confidence from?_ " Warren asked.

Macao and Wakaba are comparing their monthly earnings.

"We Raijin Tribe versus you Shadow Gear!" Freed and his team do a weird pose. "We'll decide just who is the best three-person team in Fairy Tail!"

Levy and her team do a pose as well. "Don't be surprised when you see our skills!"

"Damn you..." Freed muttered as Levy yells.

" _They're having a posing competition?_ " Max and Warren thought.

"Not yet!" Master Makarov and Cana are pouring alcohol in their mouths.

"I'll be naked for the rest of my life!" Silver yelled.

"Where is a Man?!" Elfman shouted.

* * *

Lucy's outside of her apartment, looking at herself in the river's reflection. The sailors compliment that she looks cute for her date. Lucy thinks about herself and Natsu's relationship, blushing more. She thinks that she'll be with him forever.

* * *

" **Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!** " Erza attacks the pillars with her swords.

"Erza, stop this!" Max ordered.

"We just rebuilt the place! Don't go destroying it!" Warren said.

"Silence!" Erza demanded. "This guy is constantly standing up in my way! It especially makes me angry when I wish to go further inside without delay! It's impossible to go further in without going around it! It is this pillar that is always standing in my way, in other words, my rival!"

"Yeah, but you just have to go around it a little..." Max said.

"I know you like to take things straight on, but sheesh..." Warren commented.

"Erza tends not to look where's she going." Happy said.

Mira punches them away. "Erza, fight me! Your rival is right here!"

"I'm facing down my lifelong rival right now!" Erza refused.

"Uh, it's just a pillar." Max commented.

"I can't believe this!" Mira gets irritated. " **Satan Soul!** "

"Stop it, already!" Max and Warren yelled.

" **Requip! Purgatory Armor!** " Erza yelled. Max and Warren beg her to stop.

" **Wildcat... Punch!** " Mira punches Max and Warren away.

"Where's a real Man?!" Elfman transform into a beast.

"Punch!" Mira punches him as well. Erza is attacking the pillar countless times as Max and Warren give up.

Outside, Happy is still dealing with Gray.

* * *

In the evening, Lucy arrives at the old tree and meets with Natsu. She feels embarrassed up until the point when Natsu reveals that he called her because he needed to dig a hole to find an album of embarrassing photos of all the guild members, and the girl he was referring to was in fact Virgo because he needs her to dig up the album. Lucy is shocked by this revelation, and slaps him, as she calls herself a total idiot.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Erza finds her swords stabbed into the pillar. "What in the world happened?" Everybody turned back to normal.

" _Thank goodness..._ " Max and Warren cry a waterfall together.

* * *

Gray is sleeping in the water, when Juvia materializes and apologizes him. She cries and Gray wakes up, but in the heat of the moment, she makes him drink the whole potion. Gray has his strength back, and this time, he declares the horizon as his rival.

* * *

 _A Few Days Later..._

Lucy still complains as she rests her head on the table. "Nothing to do..."

"Hey, Lucy." Mira approaches Lucy. "I was just thinking... Don't you think Silver loves you, Lucy?"

"Please, just leave me alone!" Lucy begged.

* * *

Juvia is consulting another potion master, who tells her that "a potion that creates feelings" is impossible to mix, and Gray finds himself on Galuna Island. The chief believes that Gray is afflicted by the moon's curse.

* * *

 **Short chapter... I think... I probably won't be uploading a chapter tomorrow because of packing, but if I do, you better feel lucky because I should be packing up and going to Vegas, Kardashian style! But no seriously, I will go Kardashian style out there. What happens in Vegas.. Stays in Vegas. I will get back to typing on the day I get back.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	35. Love & Lucky

**Episode 51.**

* * *

A mysterious man appears in Magnolia at twilight.

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy are at the Guild. Lucy is frustrated because she cannot pay her rent again, but Natsu is hung up on the fact that Virgo isn't there to help him dig up the album. Natsu has a quick change of heart, and is ready to go on a job, a reaction that makes Lucy cry from joy. A man appears hiding behind the wall, and Lucy gets the feeling she is being watched. Natsu and Happy quickly attribute this to her being overly self-conscious.

"Those two really do get along." Mira commented.

"Yeah..." Silver mumbled.

* * *

On her way home, Lucy again gets the feeling that she is being watched. This time it's not just a feeling: she is being followed by a hooded man. She tries to run for it, but the man catches up to her and reveals he is none other than her father. In an ironic twist of fate, he tells her that he lost everything, and the man who he used to be is no more. Lucy's only concern is her mother's grave, but her father took care of that. He moved it to another location, one he discloses to Lucy. The even seems so impossible to him that he believes it is all laughable.

Lucy impatiently asks why he is in town, to which he replies that he came to see his daughter. He also states that he is going to start from the beginning, so he ask Lucy for 100,000 Jewel to go to Alcalypha so he can work in a merchant guild there. When Lucy answers she doesn't have that kind of money, he snaps, and shouts at her to give him the money. Lucy then reminds him of the time she returned home, and told him she has nothing to do with his wealth and fortune. She advises him to do the same, and orders him to leave, heartbroken.

Lucy gets to her apartment and in front of her home, she finds Happy and Natsu waiting. "Sergeant Happy, is everything normal?!" Natsu saluted.

"Aye, sir! Captain!" Happy replied.

"Hey, welcome home." Natsu greeted.

"Lucy, there's no one suspicious around here." Happy stated.

Lucy gives them a weak smile, looking at the ground. "Thanks..."

"Captain! This private here lacks enthusiasm, sir!" Happy stated.

"Why am I private?" Lucy commented.

"Yup, seems like it." Natsu chuckled. Lucy walks past him. "Everything okay, Lucy?" Natsu and Happy notice a figure hiding in the background.

Lucy turns around. "Don't tell me he's..."

Happy flies over to where the mysterious figure is hiding. "Captain! I've spotted a questionable subject!"

"There you are!" Natsu jumps on the figure.

"That hurt, you jerk!" Silver growled.

"What are you doing, you jerk?!" Natsu asked.

"Silver!" Lucy finds him, almost naked on the ground.

"So it was Silver that was following Lucy!" Happy pointed out.

"N-No, it's not..." Lucy added.

"No! I heard that Lucy was being followed by someone suspicious, so I couldn't leave her alone!" Silver retorted as he looks away. "I came to see how she was doing."

"He lllikes her!" Happy teased.

"What kind of running gag is that?!" Silver yelled.

"I never really liked you, but when you just dropped even worse in my book, Silver!" Natsu

Silver jumps up. "Oh, yeah?!"

"Going around topless is one thing, but stalking girls?" Happy taunted. Silver easily gets irritated with the exceed. "Any way you look at it, you're a giant per..." Silver punches him all the way to the moon.

"Oh, I ain't gonna let you say it! No way!" Silver argued.

"I ain't said nothing!" Natsu stated.

"Shut up, you crazy flame spewer!" Silver shouted.

"Bring it on, icy minty fresh!" Natsu shouted back with his hand on fire. The Dragon Slayers go at it again.

"Please don't fight in front of people's houses!" Lucy yelled. She then laughs at them which makes her feel at home.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

"Lucy, let's go on a job!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Happy jumps in excitement.

"Sure!" Lucy agreed.

"So, what kind of job are we going on?" Happy asked.

"Ain't decided yet!" Natsu replied.

"This." Silver holds up a flier to show them. "Capture the escaped convict Velveno."

"Velveno?! You mean Velveno, the Guild Hunter?! So they found out where he is?!" Happy blurted.

Natsu laughs out loud. "This guy uses some awesome magic! I'm fired up!"

"The reward is 400,000 a person." Erza stated. "You can pay your rent with that, Lucy."

"Yeah! That's about 6 months' worth. I'll do it!" Lucy agreed. However, she overheard of the recent events in Acalypha and demands that Macao and Wakaba tell her where Acalypha is located. She hurries there, worried about her father.

* * *

Lucy finds Acalypha's LOVE & LUCKY Merchant Guild is being held hostage by the Dark Guild Naked Mummy. Lucy is unable to enter the location, so she summons **Virgo** , who directs her inside. Virgo is worried about the fact the Mages are inside, but Lucy decides she can handle them.

What Naked Mummy is doing is a robbery, but one of the thieves gets impatient and tries to shoot one of the hostages, but **Taurus** and Lucy intervenes. Lucy attacks using **Cancer** and **Sagittarius** , and giving the final blow with **Lucy Kick**. Cancer then releases all of the hostages.

Lucy looks for her father, but nowhere to be found; she looks inside and outside, but he is not there. After some moments he arrives, and tells Lucy that he was traveling by foot, so he couldn't have made it there in time. He inquires why she is here, to which she responds that she was worried for him. Jude learns of her daughter's love, and thanks her, but Lucy asks him not to get the feeling that she forgave him. He apologizes for the night before and tells her that it was at this guild where he met her mother. He tells Lucy that when her mother was pregnant, they decided to quit the Guild. While leaving, they spotted that the letter 'K' on the Guild's signboard was missing, and it spelled 'Love and Lucy'. Therefore they decided to name her Lucy.

Lucy playfully scolds him for picking a name on a whim. Her father concurs and states that he came to see just Lucy, not Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilias.

Lucy hears a rumble ahead of her. She sees her team in the distance. "Lucy, you safe?!" Natsu asked.

"What happened?!" Silver added.

"Lucy!" Happy cried out.

"Could it be you handled everything here by yourself?" Erza asked. "Not bad."

"Yeah, well..." Lucy looks at her father who nods back. "Stay well, Father." She bids farewell to her father as she leaves with her team.

"What was with you all of a sudden?" Natsu asked.

"It was nothing!" Lucy replied.

"Nothing my ass!" Silver commented.

"We canceled the job!" Happy complained.

"Sorry about that." Lucy apologized.

"Layla..." Jude looks up at the orange sky. "I was really such a fool..."

* * *

At the headquarters of the Naked Mummy Guild, the guy from before is being punished for his failure. Two odd figures appear, Gato and Zato, who seem concerned with paying their debt to the Oración Seis.

* * *

Meanwhile, on top of a mountain, a mysterious figure with a snake remarks that he can hear the sound of the light crumbling.

* * *

 **OMG I finally uploaded a chapter, but it's short ._. I'll write more tomorrow. The Oracion Seis arc is so close to us.**

 **I own my OC. Creds to wiki. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	36. Allied Forces

**Episodes 52 and half of 53.**

* * *

 _At the 8island restaurant in Hargeon..._

"Welcome to 8island! Have you decided your order?" Lucy is working as a waitress wearing an orange miniskirt, long sleeved shirts, and white thigh socks.

"I would like a blue-sky with meat sauce, and a holly soda-poyo." The customer replied.

"I'd like the beast-man curry." The other customer replied.

"Right! Thank you for your order!" Lucy brightly smiles at them, writing down their orders. "Would you like some dessert with that?"

"Then I'll also take one of these ruby parfaits-poyo." The customer replied.

"Same for me." The other customer said.

"Coming right up." Lucy walks away.

"Please take my order, too!" The third customer said.

"Yes, coming!" Lucy agreed. In a split second, she realizes that she's enjoying this too much. "Wait... What the heck am I... am I doing?!" She slams the notepad on the ground, but it bounces back and hits her face.

"Lucy." Natsu said.

"What?!" Lucy yelled.

"This is part of the job, you know." Natsu stated, holding a tray of food.

"I don't see how this is a job for wizards _at_ _all_!" Lucy complained. "And what's with this embarrassing getup?!" She looks at her outfit.

"How should I know?" Natsu commented.

"Well, I do look pretty damn good in it, actually." Lucy admires herself.

"Right, whatever." Natsu commented.

"The chef at this restaurant uses magic to cook." Happy's wearing a black vest and pants along with a red bowtie. "That's why he wanted his waiters and waitresses to be magic users as well."

"Yup." Natsu starts eating the customer's food. "We're helping out too, you know."

Lucy throws a plate at him. "Don't eat the customers' food!"

"Anddon't throw the serving tray!" Happy commented.

"Sometimes dressing up like a waiter is pretty nice." Silver's holding a tray of drinks while wearing nothing but a red bowtie.

"Try saying that _after_ you put on the outfit!" Lucy said.

"Come on now...Whose rent are we doing this for again?" Silver reminded her.

"Sorry..." Lucy shrinks back.

"And besides... Look." Silver whispered to Lucy as they watch Erza walk elegantly. Lucy opens her mouth wide open, tilting her head to the side.

Erza sits on the table, leaning close to the customers. "Let's hear your order. What is it you desire? Come... Tell me..."

"Uh..." The customers blush madly, not being able to find their words.

"I-I want..." The other customer's thinks for a while.

"Yes!" The third customer replied.

"Please give us one of everything!" The three customers exclaimed.

"Oh? That will be a great help. I must give my thanks." Erza said.

"Glad to be of service!" The three customers blush more.

"We got someone _really_ into it..." Silver sweat dropped.

"I'll work hard too..." Lucy commented.

"This is yet another battle to be won!" Erza said.

 _After work..._

"Well then...Good work, everyone." Yajima praised. "Kids these days sure do work hard... Come back any time."

"Yes. I learned a lot today." Erza nodded.

"She's into the outfit..." Happy commented.

"I think I understand better how Mira-chan must feel..." Silver added.

"Man, what a feast!" Natsu pats his large stomach full of food.

"You ate too much of the store's food!" Lucy stated.

"What's the big deal about it?" Natsu pouted.

"What's with your attitude?!" Lucy asked, irritated.

"By the way, Yajima-san... What has happened with the Council?" Erza asked.

"Well, I've already retired." Yajima replied.

"The Council?!" Natsu and Silver raise their voice, shocked to hear it.

"What, you didn't know?" Lucy asked. Natsu and Silver shockingly turn their heads to Lucy. "Yajima-san used to be a member of the Council." Natsu and Silver shouted in surprise.

"Zuuku... Or was it Zullal?" Yajima tries to remember one of the members.

"Jellal." Erza corrected.

"Ah yes, that's right." Yajima finally remembers. "The betrayal of Zullal and Ultear was quite the blunder for the Council." He remembers about the destruction of the Magic Council. "Now should be the time to establish a fresh, new Magic Council, and the groundwork for it seems to be being laid in all quarters." The flashbacks of Jellal replay in Erza's mind. "It caused you all quite a lot of grief, it did... I am really sorry about it."

"No... I've heard that you were set against firing Etherion the entire time." Erza stated. "And you even retired out of shame for the actions of the Council."

Yajima cooks something while flipping it with the pan in his hand. "I'm not fit for governing.." His brown eyes shoot open. "As I thought..." He does a dancing move as he catches the pan. "I have a lot more fun being a cook!" He leans closer to the Dragon Slayers. "By the way, Natsu-kun, Silver-kun..." They get scared of him, sweating nervously. "There will be a new Council now. I won't be there any longer. That means that no one will be there to speak up for Fairy Tail. Be sure to behave in a way that keeps that in mind!"

Natsu and Silver swallow hard as they shake their head up and down rapidly. "We'll behave!" Yajima nods in agreement.

Team Natsu go on a carriage to leave the town and go back to the guild.

"Say hi to Macky for me!" Yajima waves them goodbye.

"Thank you very much for today!" Lucy waves back.

A breeze of wind goes through Yajima as he looks up at the sky. "Ultear, huh? I wonder where she is now..."

* * *

On Grimoire Heart's airship, Ultear is wondering about the actions of the Oracion Seis. She is revealed to have been a member of Grimoire Heart from the beginning. Her Master, Hades, wants to take this opportunity to search for Zeref's keys, hiding in the ruckus Oracion Seis will create. He hopes Oracion Seis will destroy some pests, namely Fairy Tail.

* * *

At Fairy Tail...

"What's this?" Lucy asked. There is a large chart in the air with different charts.

"It's an organization chart of the Dark Guilds." Mira replied.

"Yes. I drew it." Reedus commented.

"When you look at it overall, there are quite a lot of them." Erza said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because lately it seems like their activity has increased." Mira responded. "We have to strengthen the bonds between guilds."

"What's the big oval?" Gray asked.

"Juvia knows. It is the Baram Alliance." Juvia replied. "The Baram Alliance is the most powerful force of Dark Guilds, combining the three guilds of Oracion Seis, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart. Each of them have a number of associated guilds, and they control the world of Dark Guilds. Then there's the guild that acts independently of the rest, Raven Tail."

"Huh?! Eisenwald?" Lucy looks at Erza with a straight face.

"Yes. That's the guild that Erigor was in." Erza stated as Lucy sweat drops.

"So that was one of the guilds associated with Oracion Seis, huh?" Silver said.

"There's a lot of names that I remember up there..." Wakaba commented.

"Aren't there some that used to be official guilds, too?" Macao asked.

"Ghoul Spirits, the one that the Raijin Tribe destroyed, was also one of them." Mira stated.

"And the guilds Juvia and Gajeel-kun destroyed when we were in Phantom were all from Oracion Seis!" Juvia exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Please, don't go smiling about it..." Gray commented.

Lucy shivers to herself. "Uh-oh... I hope they're not angry..."

"Don't worry 'bout it! There's nothing to fear! From the rumors I hear, they've only got six members!" Wakaba stated, consoling Lucy.

"Damn, how small a guild is it?" Macao asked as Lucy agrees.

"But even with only six people, they're a member of the strongest organization." Mira stated.

Master Makarov appears at the entrance of the guild. "About that Oracion Seis..." The guild members turn to look at their master. "We're going to attack them."

There is silence in the room for a moment.

"Welcome back, Master!" Mira welcomes the Master as everybody else falls. "How was the regular meeting?"

Lucy crawls back up, putting her hand on Mira's shoulder. "Way to miss the point!"

"Master, what are you talking about?!" Erza asked.

"At the regular meeting the other day, we discussed the recent activity by Oracion Seis. As it it not something we can ignore, we decided that some guild has to fight them." Master Makarov explained.

"You pulled the short straw again, Master?" Gray asked.

"And Fairy Tail will take on that role?" Juvia added.

"No... The enemy this time is too powerful." Master Makarov walks down the stairs as he continues on. "If it were only us, then afterwards the Baram Alliance would retaliate only here. And that is why we have formed an alliance ourselves!"

"An alliance?" They all ask at one.

"Fairy Tail! Blue Pegasus! Lamia Scale! Cait Shelter!" Master Makarov names the Guilds that are coming together. "These four guilds will each send out members to strike these guys down!"

"But we could handle it ourselves, no problem!" Natsu exclaimed. "It actually, I could even handle it myself!"

Erza cracks Natsu's neck by pushing his face. "Naive fool! The Master is thinking about the consequences afterwards!" Natsu cracks his neck back in place.

"So... Wait a second..." Lucy shivers once again. "The enemy only has six members, right?! How crazy powerful are these people, then?!"

* * *

The Oracion Seis' members then appear on a cliff, looking down on the Worth Woodsea, while they discuss Nirvana, the Magic which is said to break the Light. Said Magic is so powerful that it is killing all life around it.

* * *

"Why do I have a feeling like something really bad is going to happen?" Lucy asks herself. "And wait... Why am I participating in this again?!"

"It's not a picnic for me either, you know. Stop complaining." Silver said. Lucy gives him a pouting face as well as Happy. Natsu groans from his motion sickness.

"The master chose who went. Shouldn't we be happy he trusts us with this duty?" Erza said.

"If he trusts us like that, then why is Gray here?" Silver asked.

"The Master told me to keep an eye on you guys just in case you destroy something more than just the Dark Guild." Gray replied.

"But when it comes to fighting, there's Juvia and Gajeel..." Lucy said.

"Well, the two of them had other jobs to do." Happy replied.

Natsu sinks lower, groaning. "So... Are we... there yet?"

"In the end, we do have strong team members." Lucy commented.

"Don't you think that it's the best? This will be the first time teaming up with other guilds." Erza stated. "The first thing that's important is forming better ties with the other guilds."

"I can see it!" Happy arrives at their destination. "There's the meeting place!" The meeting place is large with a link interior and heart-shaped windows.

The team get off the carriage to go inside the building. "This place's decor is seriously creepy..." Lucy commented.

"This is Master Bob's villa, from Blue Pegasus." Erza replied.

"Him?" Silver asked. He remembers about the time where Master Bob tried to flirt with him and Natsu. "I-I'm not so good with him..."

"Now, now, don't go there." Erza said. "He's powerful enough to give our own master a run for his money, despite..."

"I see..." Gray said.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu groaned, sitting on the floor.

"Yes, we're here, Natsu." Happy replied.

"Yes, you've arrived!" A voice said with a ringing noise in the background.

"Arrived!" Two other men quoted.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" The mysterious figure claps his hands.

"Welcome!" The other figure clap after him.

"Fairy..."

"...Tail..."

"...folks!" A light shines down on the three figures. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" The team stare at them, watching every move they're making.

"We..." The figure in the middle speaks.

"...are the representatives chosen..." The shorter figure speaks after him.

"...from Blue Pegasus..." The last figure said.

"Trimens!" All three of them said.

"Hibiki of the Hundred Nights!" Hibiki poses with sparkles around him.

"Eve of the Holy Night!"

"Ren of the Silent Night."

The Trimens pose together, wearing fancy suits.

"Trimens from Blue Pegasus?! How cool!" Lucy blushes madly. "And the one called Hibiki... He's always at the top of the "I wish he were my boyfriend" ranking in Weekly Sorcerer! You're that Hibiki Laytis!" Hibiki winks at her.

"Crap! I forgot to put on clothes!" Silver freaks out.

"You should control your stripping habit more..." Gray sweat dropped. Natsu crouches onto a pillar, still feeling sick.

Lucy sweat drops at them, embarrassed to be near them. "Those guys? Not a chance..."

Erza looks to her left at Hibiki. "You're beauty doesn't do re rumors justice." Hibiki snaps his fingers, winking at her.

Then, Erza looks to her right at Eve who is kneeling down in front of her. "How do you do, Titania?"

Now, Erza looks straight ahead with Ren approaching behind her. "Now, come this way."

The Trimens place a couch for Erza to sit. Hibiki kneels down, holding out a towel for her. "Have a hot towel."

Eve brings in a coffee table with a wine in a bucket. "Are you hungry?"

"No..." Erza replied.

"We have cake. How about some?" Hibiki asked.

"I'll pass." Erza denied.

"What's going on here?" Lucy asked.

"You...Have a seat yourself." Ren approaches Lucy. "And hey... You're just too damn cute." His hand slithers around her waist, making her blush more.

"What's with them?!" Silver asked, irritated.

"Who are they?" Natsu groaned.

"Let's work together for this plan." Erza said. "We need to combine out strength and..."

"So cute..." Eve blushed. "That demeanor of yours... it's wonderful. I've always looked up to you."

Ren slides a glass of champagne in front of Lucy while looking away from her. Lucy looks at him weird and confused. "I-It's not like I made it specially for you, or anything..."

"Now he's tsundere?!" Lucy yelled.

"Come... You must be tired from your long journey." Hibiki said. "Spend tonight with us..." Erza and Lucy sweat drop at him.

Ren and Eve slide next to Hibiki. "Forever!" Erza and Lucy are speechless and dumbfounded by their acts.

"Guests..." A mysterious voice said. A figure walks down the stairs. "Stay right where you are."

"What's that silky smooth voice?" Lucy shivered.

"It's Ichiya-sama!" Ren pointed out.

"I-Ichiya?!" Erza nervously asked.

Ichiya holds his blue rose. "It has been quite a while, Erza-san..."

"I can't believe it... You're joining us?!" Erza asked, looking up the stairs at Ichiya. She starts to tremble, already feeling uncomfortable with him.

"I've longed to see you, My Honey." Ichiya poses for her, acting glamorous. "Ichiya is here, at your service! *sparkle*."

"My Honey?!" Lucy and Happy shrieked. Erza's speechless, trembling in fear. "Erza is... shaking!"

Ichiya slides down the railing of the stairs. "What an unexpected..."

"What an unexpected..." The Trimen quoted.

"...reunion!" Ichiya said.

"...reunion!" The Trimen pop mini fireworks for him.

Ichiya jumps up and makes a flip, landing perfectly at the end of the railing. "Wasshoi!" The Trimen continue to repeat after him.

"You're Ichiya-sama's girlfriend?" They kneel down, clapping for Ichiya. "How rude of is!" They bow to Erza in apology.

"I deny it, with all my might!" Erza pointed at him, angrily.

"Clean up! We didn't come here to play around!" Ichiya ordered.

"Right, Boss! Right, Boss!" The Trimen quickly clean up the place.

"Weren't they calling him "Ichiya-sama" before?" Lucy asked.

"They're not consistent, are they?" Happy commented.

"I've heard about you." Ichiya said. "Erza-san... Lucy-san... and the rest." He acts loyal to the women, but doesn't care for the guys. He sniffs their scent. "Excellent parfum!"

"You're freakin' me out, you know..." Lucy trembled.

"Sorry... I can't really handle him either." Erza backs away. "He may be an incredible wizard, but..."

"Listen up, you crappy Blue Pegasus boy-toys!" Silver shouted, glaring at them. "How about you stop makin' passes at our princesses, huh?!"

"You men can go home now." Ichiya brushes his words off. Silver grits his teeth, getting irritated with Ichiya.

"Thanks for coming!" The Trimen bow to him.

"They send posers like you on an important mission?! I could wipe the floor with you!" Silver threatened.

"Try us." Ren declared.

"We're strong." Eve added.

"A fight?! Let me join!" Natsu finally awakens, all fired up.

"Stop it, you two!" Erza ordered.

"Erza-san..." Ichiya sliders through. Erza trembles once again, not able to move. "Your parfum is incredible, as always..." Ichiya sniffs her scent.

Erza punches him away. "Stay away from me!"

"Men!" Ichiya cried out.

"She went and did it!" Lucy yelled. They all watch Ichiya fly away.

"Men..." Ichiya gets stopped by a hand which freezes his entire head in ice.

"This is quite the greeting." The man said. "You consider yourselves equal to Lamia Scale?" Lyon asked.

"Lyon?!" Gray didn't expect him to come.

"Gray!" Lyon shouted in surprise.

"So you joined a guild?!" Natsu asked. Lyon looks away from him, throwing Ichiya somewhere.

"Men! Men! Men..." Ichiya's head hits the ground, breaking the ice. He bounces everywhere. "Men... Handsome men..."

"What the hell are you doing?!" Gray asked.

"He started it." Lyon replied, not interested in the conversation.

"What do you think you're doing with our General?!" Ren asked.

"How awful!" Eve said.

"I think all the men should just leave!" Hibiki suggested.

"Oh? But there's a woman here as well!" A woman uses her Magic to manipulate the carpet. " **Doll Attack! Carpet Doll!** " She attacks Lucy.

"Me?!" Lucy shrieked. "And wait... That magic..." Lucy looks at the woman giggling, who happens to be Sherry. "Sherry! You also joined Lamia Scale?!"

Sherry chuckled. "I won't allow you to say you've forgotten me. And please, forget who I was in the past!"

"Make up your mind!" Lucy commented.

"For Love, I have been reborn!" Sherry said.

"M-More parfum for me!" Ichiya hops to Erza.

"Stay back! I'll cut you!" Erza takes out her spear.

"Lyon!" Gray growled at Lyon.

"Gray!" Lyon faces him, ready to fight him.

"Bring it on!" Natsu yelled at Silver who is standing aside from the chaos.

"Hey, now..." Silver sweat dropped.

"I cannot love you." Sherry said.

"And I hate you, too!" Lucy yelled.

"Cease this!" A cane gets slammed on the ground, catching everybody's attention. "We are making an alliance to defeat Oracion Seis! This is not the time to be fighting among ourselves!"

"Jura-san..." Lyon looks at his fellow comrade.

"Jura?" Erza quoted.

"He's the ace of Lamia Scale... Iron Rock Jura." Hibiki stated.

"Who?" Natsu asked.

"He's one of the 10 Great Wizard Saints!" Happy replied.

"Even I've heard his name before..." Lucy commented.

"The Fairies and Pegasus have quite a number of members. But for us, just three is more than enough." Sherry stated as Lucy gives her a pouting face.

"With this, three of the guilds have gathered. All that is left are the people from Cait Shelter." Jura stated.

"People? I have heard it is only one person." Ichiya dangles off the end of Erza's spear.

"One person?!" Erza quoted.

"They only sent one person for a mission as dangerous as this?!" Silver asked. Meanwhile, the member is making her way to the meeting place.

"Wait... How crazy dangerous is this guy?!" Lucy asked.

Right on time, the young member arrives to the building, but trips on her face causing a loud noise. They turn around to see the last comrade.

"Owwy..." The young girl stands up. She brushes the dirt off of her clothes. She has dark blue hair along with brown eyes. She wears a yellow and blue striped dress and wing like attachments around her wrists and ankles. "Um... I'm sorry I'm late. I'm Wendy Marvel, from Caitshelter. It's nice to meet you all!" She has a bright smile on her face, greeting everyone nicely.

"A kid?!" Lucy commented.

"A girl!" Lyon didn't expect the last comrade to be a young girl.

"Wendy?" Natsu asks himself.

Erza squishes Ichiya under her foot. "What a surprise... This little girl is..."

Ren stares at her. "Wendy..."

"...Marvel." Eve finishes for him.

"And now, all four guilds have gathered." Jura resumes to the plan.

"You're just going to continue on?!" Gray asked.

"But seriously..." Lyon said.

"Sending this one little girl for such a big mission?" Sherry inquired. "What is Cait Shelter thinking?"

"Oh? She's not alone, Miss Too-Much-Makeup." A white cat spoke out loud. Happy stands there in utter shock. The white cat wore a pink and yellow dress with a bow on it and around her tail.

"A cat?" Gray asked.

"Look like it." Lyon replied.

"The same as Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"It talks!" Lucy pointed out.

"Too much makeup?" How cruel!" Sherry muttered.

"That's her problem?!" Lucy commented.

"Carla, you came with me?" Wendy asked.

"Of course! I'd be far too worried with you going alone." Carla replied.

The Trimen pose in their signature move, once again. "A cat?"

"Delayed reaction?!" Lucy yelled.

Carla turns to look at Happy. After a moment of silence, Happy's eyes turn into hearts with his heart pounding. He's too nervous to move or talk to her. Carla turns away, uninterested. A lighting bolt strikes down in Happy's mind, feeling shivers crawl up his spine.

Happy walks to Lucy, looking up at her. "Hey, Lucy... Would you give her this fish of mine?"

"Wait, is this live at first sight?! Now, now... Your have to make your move yourself or it won't work." Lucy teased. Happy sheepishly grins, tapping his paws together as he rubs his face. "You lllllllike her!" She mimics Happy, finally having a chance to tease him about love.

"You're mimicking me! And you're rolling your tongue 3 times more!" Happy stated, yelling and correcting Lucy.

"U-Um... I can't fight at all... But I can use a lot of magic that can help support you. So... So please don't leave me out!" Wendy said, too shy to speak to them. They all stare at her.

"It's because you're always so weak-kneed that people look down on you!" Carla stated, putting her hands on her hips.

"I-I'm sorry..." Wendy apologized.

"I'm saying not to apologize so quickly!" Carla added.

"I'm sorry!" Wendy nervously sweats as Carla loudly sighs at her.

"I apologize. I was a bit taken aback at first, but it wasn't my intention. I'm glad to have you with us, Wendy." Erza welcomes Wendy to their group.

Wendy admires Erza, happy to see her in person. "It's Erza-san! It's really her, Carla!"

"She's a batter woman than I thought she'd be." Carla commented.

"Hey... Have you heard of me?! I'm Happy, the Necomander!" Happy introduces himself, hoping that she will take interest in him. Carla ignores him, facing her back to him. "She's all nervous! How cute!"

"Looks more like she blew you off, but whatever." Lucy commented.

"You're useless, Lucy. You can't understand a woman's heart." Happy indicated.

"Uh... I do happen to be a woman, though... Whatever." Lucy feels dumbfounded by what he said.

"That girl is going to grow up into a real babe." Ren commented.

"I think she's pretty cute already." Eve added.

"Come this way, little Miss." Hibiki's already making moves on Wendy.

"Um..." Wendy shrinks back.

"Jumpin' the gun?!" Lucy yelled, surprised to see the Trimen flirting with the young girl.

"How could I describe this girl's parfum? It's not something you smell every day." Ichiya stated.

"Have you noticed, Ichiya-dono? Her magical power is something different than ours." Jura declared. "It looks like Erza-dono has also noticed." Erza feels a different type of magic in Wendy.

"Impressive, as usual." Ichiya said.

Ren and Eve sit next to Wendy at the couch as Eve serves her some drink. "Would you like some orange juice?" Eve asked.

"Seriously, you're just too cute." Ren complimented.

"Please, have a hot towel." Hibiki kneels in front of her, holding out a towel.

"Um... Uh..." Wendy feels nervous and uncomfortable around the Trimen.

"What is with these men in heat?" Carla asked.

Natsu thinks for a while, examining Wendy. "What's the matter, Natsu?" Silver asked.

"Wendy...I know I've heard that name before, I think..." Natsu replied as he continues to think.

"You know the girl?" Silver asked.

"Can you remember for me?" Natsu asked.

"Hell no!" Silver refused. Wendy notices Natsu staring at her, she gives a wide smile at him.

"So, who was it again?" Natsu asked.

"Give me a break here." Silver sighed.

"You shouldn't go smiling to random guys like that." Carla pointed out.

"T-That's not what I was..." Wendy stuttered.

"What kind of guys do you like?" Hibiki asked.

"Won't you have some cake?" Eve asked.

"I mean, seriously, you're too damn cute." Ren blushed.

"I said, we didn't come here to play around!" Ichiya pointed out. "Clean this up at once!"

"Right away, Master!" The Trimen hurriedly clean up the place.

"Men..." Ichiya poses with sparkles around him.

"They changed what they call him again..." Lucy said.

"You almost have to admire their inconsistency..." Gray added.

A spotlight appears under Ichiya as he poses some more. "Now then! As it seems we are all here, I will go ahead and explain the plan."

"Is that pose of yours really necessary?" Lucy asked.

"I will start with the place where the Six Wizard Generals, Oracion Seis, are gathering..." Ichiya explained. After a moment of silence, he scurries off the spotlight. "But first, I will inspect the bathroom's parfum."

"Hey, don't go smelling up the toliet!" Gray commented.

"Excellent, Sensei!" The Trimen clap for Ichiya.

"They changed again!" Lucy commented.

Meanwhile, two mysterious figures are watching the mages inside the meeting hall.

Ichiya finally returns from the bathroom. "The Worth Woodsea spreads out from here to the north. Ancient people sealed an extremely power magic spell inside the woodsea. It's name is... Nirvana!"

"Look, we really don't need the posing." Silver commented.

"Nirvana?" Natsu and Lucy quoted.

"I have never heard of it." Lyon said.

"What about you, Jura-san?" Sherry asked.

"No. I know not of it." Jura replied.

"Have you heard of Nirvana? And do you want a fish?" Happy asks Carla.

"No, thank you." Carla once again rejects him.

"It's destruction magic powerful enough for the ancients to seal. That's basically all we know." Ren speculated.

"We don't know what kind of magic it is." Eve said.

"Destruction magic?" Natsu quoted.

"I don't like the sound of that..." Lucy said.

"The reason that Oracion Seis has gathered in the woodsea must be to get their hands on Nirvana." Hibiki asserted.

"And in order for us to stop them... We will attack Oracion Seis!" Ichiya and his men pose.

"And there they go posing again..." Lucy observed, already getting annoyed with the pairing stuff.

"I'm not even going to say anything anymore." Gray claimed.

"They have 6 members, but we have more." Ren mentioned.

"But we can't underestimate them." Eve said.

"Those six are all incredibly powerful." Hibiki brings up his Magic, looking for information.

"Archive? That's a rare magic." Jura stated.

"I've never seen it before." Sherry said.

Three different charts pop up, showing information about the Oracion Seis' members. "These are videos of them we finally obtained recently." Hibiki addressed. "The wizard who uses poisonous snakes... Cobra."

"Ooh, he looks like a real bad guy!" Silver observed.

"Look at those slanted eyes!" Natsu pointed out.

"Your eyes are the same!" Gray, Lyon, and Silver commented.

"Thought to use speed magic, like his name implies... Racer." Hibiki continues to explain the members.

"I think this is a case of hate at first sight." Gray contented.

"I agree." Lyon said.

"He's a wizard that can even wipe out an entire military unit, and will if there's a profit in it... Hoteye of the Heavenly Eye!" Hibiki introduces the next member.

"For profit?" Sherry questioned.

"Despicable." Jura said.

"The woman said to peer into your heart... Angel."

"I think I might be naturally weak against someone like that." Lucy added.

"We don't have much information about this guy, but he's called Midnight."

"Midnight? That name doesn't bode well." Erza commented.

"Then, the control center for them all... Brain." Hibiki finishes explaining all of the members. "Each of them holds magical power great enough to destroy an entire guild." The charts disappear. "That's why we'll use numbers to our advantage."

"Um... I think it might be best if you didn't count me in..." Lucy trembled, volunteering to step out of the fight.

"I'm also not very good at fighting!" Wendy emphasized.

"Wendy! Stop being so weak!" Carla scolded.

"Hey, what should we do? They aren't counting us!" Happy continues to flirt with her, holding a big fish for her. Carla tries to ignore him, rejecting him at all costs.

"Do not worry! Our plan does not simply involve fighting. All we have to do is find their base of operations." Ichiya remarked.

"Their base?" Natsu asked.

"Ah, yes... We haven't mentioned it yet." Hibiki is typing down some info about the location.

"We conjecture that they have a temporary base somewhere in the woodsea." Eve said.

"If it's possible, I'd want us to get them all into their base." Ichiya said.

"But how?" Silver asked.

"By whacking 'em, duh!" Natsu replied, waving his fists in the air.

"So that means fighting, of course." Lucy said.

"What will we do when they're all there?" Erza inquired.

Ichiya points to the sky. "We will use our guild's pride and joy, Christina, the Pegasus, and together with it, wipe the base off the face of the planet!"

"So it's like a magical bomber?" Sherry asked.

"We'd use that kind of thing against people?!" Lucy

"That's just how powerful they are!" Jura replied.

Lucy jumps back in surprise. "Right!"

"Are you ready? If we get in battle, do not fight alone under any circumstances! Make sure to have at least two of us for every one of them we face!" Jura stated.

"Right..." Everybody nods in agreement, understanding everything.

"This is _so_ dangerous!" Lucy trembles even more.

"This is a problem!" Wendy trembles as well.

"Please stop sounding so pitiful!" Carla

Natsu slams his fist together, with flames engulfing them. "Okay! I'm all fired up!" The entrance of the meeting hall breaks through. "I'll take all six of 'em on at once!" Natsu dashes out of the building, going after the Oracion Seis members.

"Wait! Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

"Honestly, I can't believe him..." Erza muttered.

"I know he's impatient, but seriously..." Lucy said.

"I don't think he even listened to the plan." Gray said.

"He only listened to the part where we have to fight." Silver added.

"Because he is Natsu!" Happy pointed out.

"Come on now..." Ren rubs the back of his head.

"How awful..." Eve commented.

"At least open the door!" Hibiki sighed.

"We have no choice... Let's go!" Erza ordered.

"Man, that idiot!" Silver insulted. Lucy cries out loud as they chase after Natsu.

"We can't let Fairy Tail get all the good bits. Let's go, Sherry!" Lyon runs after them.

"Right!" Sherry runs along with Lyon as Jura is barely coming out of the building.

"Lyon! Sherry!" Jura called out.

"We're going too!" Ren and the others run as well.

Wendy's still shaking, not being able to move a muscle. "Come on, hang in there!" Carla tries to get her to move along.

"Don't worry! I'm with you!" Happy exclaimed.

"Wendy, let's go." Carla drags Wendy by the hand.

Happy is left behind, completely ignored. "Why?! Don't leave me behind!" He flies after everybody else. Jura and Ichiya are left behind.

Ichiya uses this opportunity to inquire about Jura's power as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, and when the latter states he doesn't come even close to Master Makarov, Ichiya is delighted. He releases a perfume which saps one's fighting spirit, and another that sends pain to Jura's body. Then, Ichiya separates into two entities that are under the control of Angel. The two familiars explain that they know everything the people they've copied know and Angel says that now they know their whole plan.

* * *

 **Oh mer gerd! Oracion Seis is onto to them.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	37. Oracion Seis Appear

**Episodes half of 53 and half of 54.**

* * *

As Natsu and everybody else is running, they arrive near the edge of the cliff. "I can see the woodsea!"

"Wait, Nastu!" Silver shouted.

"Not a chance!" Natsu refuses to stop running.

"Fool! Don't go running off ahead of us!" Erza shouted.

"What?! Can't stand the thought of me taking the lead?!" Natsu taunted.

"What?! How dare you, you little..." Erza insulted with a scary face, terrifying Natsu.

Suddenly, Natsu falls off the cliff, disappearing into the forest.

"Damn, look at him fall!" Silver overlooks from the cliff.

"Hasty idiot." Erza insulted.

"He hasn't changed much, has he?" Sherry asked.

"When I think that I once fought with him, it's really quite complicated." Lyon stated.

"That's love, yet again!" Sherry commented.

"Uh, no, it isn't." Gray replied.

Lucy is still left behind, crying and running at the same time. "Wait! You all run too fast! Whatever happened to ladies first?!"

"Should I give you a princess carry?" Hibiki asked.

"I'll hold your hand!" Eve volunteered.

"Stay by my side." Ren said.

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled.

"Wendy, stop dilly-dallying!" Carla continues to drag Wendy by her hand with Happy running behind her.

"I'm doing my best, too!" Happy jumps.

* * *

A huge red bump appears on Natsu's head. "Oww... Anyway, this place smells weird." The rest are catching up after Natsu.

"Have you noticed?" Erza asked.

"Yeah. I don't really get it, but there's something odd in the air." Silver responded.

"Don't let your guard down, Sherry!" Lyon said.

"Right!" Sherry agreed.

"What took you so long, people?!" Natsu asked.

"You must have a durable body to go along with that thick skull of yours..." Silver shouted.

A large shadow appears over them. Natsu looks up to see what it is. Silver crashes into Natsu, crashing down to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?!" Natsu argued with their heads clashed together.

"Don't just stop like that!" Silver shouted.

Erza gets in between them, pushing their heads aside. "Look!" They look up and see a large flying ship. "The magical bomber, Christina!"

"That's the Pegasus I've heard about?!" Gray asked. Lucy, Wendy, and the others finally catch up to the rest of them, looking up at the flying ship.

"That actually gives me hope." Carla said.

"Okay! Let's split up and search for their base!" Erza said.

"What are you talking about?!" Natsu asked, confused about the plan.

"You're useless..." Silver groaned.

Just then, Christina explodes midair, causing to break down. "What happened to Christina?!" Hibiki wondered what caused it to explode. This brings down everyone's hopes. They all watch it crash to the ground, exploding everywhere.

"What happened?!" Lyon asked.

Natsu picks up a scent. "Hey..."

"Yeah..." Silver knows what Natsu means. "Somebody's coming! Watch out!" They prepare themselves in a fighting pose, ready to attack.

Wendy hides behind a rock in fear, watching the others ready to fight. "Wendy!" Carla scolded. They see six figures approaching them.

"They're... Oracion Seis!" Lucy indicated.

"The maggots have swarmed..." The man with long gray hair looks at the mages in front of him.

"We saw through your plans." The woman in white fluffy clothing, Angel, with two small blue figures flying next to her, stated.

"We already got Jura and Ichiya!" One of the blue figures said. "How do you like that?" The other blue figure said.

"What?!" Lyon shouted.

"Impossible!" Hibiki shouted as well.

A man with maroon hair and a purple snake around him, Cobra, taunted. "You're trembling... I can hear it."

"We should hurry up with our work. But you are getting in our way." Another man with a pointy nose and a blonde mohawk, Racer, informed.

"Money makes people stronger, yes!" A man with a book in his hands, having a rectangular appearance, Hoteye, exclaimed. "Let me tell you something nice. Money is everything in this world, and..."

"Hoteye, shut up!" Cobra and Racer interjected.

One of the guys, Midnight, is sleeping on a magical flying carpet.

"I think one of them is asleep..." Lucy commented.

"I didn't expect them to show themselves to us." Erza muttered.

Natsu cracks his knuckles out loud, having a smug grin on his face. "Hey..."

"Yeah." Silver agreed.

"I can hear you..." Cobra smirked.

The Dragon Slayers waste no time, charging at them directly. "Now we don't have to go find you!"

"Do it." Brain ordered.

"Okay." Racer vanishes, appearing behind Natsu and Silver. " **Motor!** " He quickly sweeps them aside.

"Natsu! Silver!" Lucy cried out, but she becomes confused when she sees a copy of herself doing the exact same thing.

The copy of Lucy uses her whip to hit Lucy. "Idiot!"

"What the... Why am I..." Lucy shrieked as Angel watches in amusement.

Lyon and Sherry attempt to fight Hoteye. "I saw that, yes!" He catches them by turning the ground into liquid. "Even without love, as long as you have money, yes!"

"What is this?! The ground is..." Lyon sinks lower into the ground.

"Love is more important!" Sherry commented. "Lyon-sama!"

"I'll take Angel!" Hibiki shouted as the other two follow him. Racer quickly defeats all three of them.

"Fast is good." Racer said.

" **Requip!** " Erza jumps in the air, changing her armor.

"I can hear you." Cobra evilly grinned.

"Forward, my swords!" Erza requiped into her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** and send numerous swords flying towards Cobra, but he weaves through them. "What?! He read and dodged that many swords?!" Racer then appears behind her and attacks her, but she blocks his attack.

"Damn it... You! Why are you sleeping, you bastard?!" Natsu is angered at Midnight's action of sleeping.

" **Requip! Flight Armor!** " Erza rapidly attacks Racer.

"Ooh, you're quick!" Racer easily dodges them, admiring her speed. "Fast is good!"

"But I can hear it, Titania..." Cobra sneaks up behind her and kicks her stomach. "Your next move, that is!"

" _I knew it, he's predicting me..._ " Erza thinks to herself, landing back on the ground.

"Predicting? No..." Cobra corrected. "I told you, I can hear you."

"Wake up, you!" Natsu casts a **Fire Dragon's Roar** on the sleeping Dark Mage, but it goes around him. "What was that just now? My magic didn't hit?"

"Stop it." Racer then appears behind Natsu, kicking and punching him multiple times, leaving Natsu no opening space to fight back. "Midnight's real scary when he wakes up."

" **Ice Make...** " Gray attempts to attack, but Angel's spirits take form of him, attacking faster.

" **Lance!** " The spirits easily defeat Gray.

Lyon attempts to fight back. " **Ice-Make...** "

Sherry attacks along side him. " **Doll Attack...** "

"... **Eagle!** " Lyon shoots ice eagles at Hoteye.

"... **Mud Doll!** " Sherry uses the ground to attack.

"Money is more powerful than love, yes!" Hoteye once again envelops them with liquified ground. Brain is amused with the results.

Erza continues to battle Cobra, but he dodges them easily. "So this is Erza Scarlet?" Brain asks himself.

Cobra blocks the attacks from Erza. "I can hear your movements.. Your breathing... The contraction and expansion of your muscle... Your very thoughts, even..." He realizes that Erza is a fellow former slave of the Tower of Heaven. He immediately lets go of her. "I see... You're also..."

"You're open!" Erza charges at Cobra, but she gets hit by liquified ground.

"I saw it, yes!" Hoteye attacks her with his Magic.

"Cobra, what are you waiting for?!" Racer manages to kick her as she is wide open.

"Cubelios!" Cobra orders his snake to bite her arm while she is suspended in midair. Erza drops her swords, harshly landing on the ground. "Cubelios' poison doesn't take effect immediately. It lets you live for a while in pain!"

Most of the Allied Forces are all beaten down, injured or unconscious. "Trash, you should all vanish from this earth." Brain begins to cast his Magic. They feel a terrible evil type of magic from him. " **Dark Rondo!** " He halts his casting when he notices Wendy cowering behind a rock.

"What's the matter, Brain?" Racer asked.

"Why did you stop the spell?" Cobra added.

"Wendy!" Brain called out, shocked to see her. They continue to ask him how he knows Wendy. "There's no mistaking it... You are Wendy. The Maiden of the Sky!"

"The Maiden... of the sky?" Gray quoted.

"What's that?" Wendy completely hides behind the rock, protecting herself.

"What does that mean?" Happy asked.

"I didn't expect to encounter you here." Brain said. "It looks like we picked up a nice present. Come!" He grabs Wendy with his Magic.

"Wendy!" Happy and Carla cried out. Carla chases after her.

"Wait! I'll save you!" Happy chases after them while carrying a stick as a weapon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Natsu inquired, trying to get back up.

"Money is the great equalizer, yes!" Hoteye's Magic keeps them pinned to the ground.

"Carla!" Wendy cried out.

"Wendy!" Carla reaches her hand out for her to grab.

"Huh?" Happy is grabbed instead of Carla.

"Hey, you!" Carla yelled. Wendy and Happy disappear. "Wendy!"

"Happy!" Natsu called out.

"I have no more need for you worms. Begone! **Dark Rondo!"** Brain attacks them, once more.

"Lucy-san!" Hibiki protects the Celestial Mage.

"Sherry!" Lyon protects the pink haired Mage.

"This is Lyon-sama's love!" Sherry praises him for protecting her.

" **Iron Rock Wall!** " Jura arrives on time, blocking the spell. "Just barely in time."

"Jura-sama!" Sherry's happy to see him arrive.

"Amazing, Jura-san!" Eve complimented.

"Thank you. You saved us." Hibiki said.

"Man, thanks a bunch." Lucy thanked.

"Damn it... Let me at 'em!" Natsu said, wanting to fight the Oracion Seis. "Huh?"

"They disappeared?" Silver inquired.

"What the?!" Natsu furiously yelled.

"Wendy..." Carla looks out at the distance, feeling guilty and weak that she was unable to help her friend.

"They totally got us..." Ren commented.

"They're too powerful! We couldn't even touch them!" Eve said.

"Oracion Seis... What kind of monsters are they?" Lyon inquired.

"There are only six of them, but they're even more powerful than the data we collected on them suggested!" Hibiki stated.

"And our plan to use Christina is..." Sherry said.

"Yes... That woman who can peer into your heart said so. She said that they knew everything about our plans." Jura informed.

"Um... What about the people that were on board?" Lucy asked.

"You don't have to worry about that." Ren replied.

"Christina was heading to its destination by remote control." Eve stated.

"After we found their base, we were supposed to board it, however..." Hibiki said.

"I see! Thank goodness..." Lucy said in relief.

"I am also glad you remain, Jura-san." Lyon expresses his relief.

"No... It was quite a close call." Jura contradicted.

"Those wounds?" Lyon pointed out.

"A fearsome power it was... I have numbed the pain for now, thanks to Ichiya-dono's painkiller parfum." Jura said.

"Damn you, Oracion Seis... How dare you run just as we arrive! We must have scared them off!" Ichiya stated.

"You're all beat up, you know!" Gray commented.

"These injuries? Nothing at all. Everyone, take a whiff of my painkiller parfum!" Ichiya uses the rest of his Magic on the Allied Forces.

"Ah... What a nice smell." Sherry commented.

"Yeah... My pain is going away." Lucy said.

"Men!" Ichiya chanted.

"I wish he would cut out the posing part, though..." Lucy muttered.

"Yes, that's our Sensei!" The Trimen cheer for Ichiya.

"They changed how they call him again?!" Lucy pointed out.

"I'm not even saying anything anymore." Gray added.

"Damn those bastards... How dare they kidnap Wendy and Happy?!" Natsu runs off to look for the Oracion Seis. "Where are you?! Where did you run off to?!"

"Natsu, where are you going?!" Lucy asked.

Natsu gets pulled back by Carla grabs him by the scarf. "Sheesh... Try calming down a little." Carla is seen using wings to fly just like Happy does.

"Wings?" Silver muttered.

"Definitely wings." Sherry replied.

"The cat is flying." Ren pointed out.

"This is the magic called Aera." Carla responded. "Well, I suppose it's only natural to be surprised the first time you see it."

"You're copyin' Happy!" Natsu accused.

"Say what?!" Carla asked, irritated now that she knows she's not the only one who uses that type of Magic.

"Now who's the one that's surprised?" Lucy taunted.

"Anyway... I'm worried about Wendy and that male cat. But these aren't people we can beat by randomly coming at them, right?" Carla informed.

"Carla-dono is correct. Our enemy is stronger than we anticipated." Jura agreed.

"Men..." Ichiya commented.

"And besides..." Carla points to Erza who is in extreme pain. Her team tries to console her from the pain, but doesn't seem to work.

"Poison is spreading around the place that snake bit you..." Lucy stated.

"I know... For my honey... Painkiller parfum!" Ichiya once again uses his Magic to numb the pain. " **Augment Aroma!** "

"Wait... Will a painkiller help with poison?" Lucy asked.

"Our senpai's parfum works not just with pain, but can cure poison as well." Hibiki explained. The painkiller has no effect on her, still in the same position.

"Erza, are you okay?!" Silver asked.

"It looks like she's suffering even worse!" Natsu pointed out.

"Uh... Oh? M-Me...?" Ichiya stuttered, embarrassed by his Magic's effect.

"No... The painkiller parfum isn't working!" Eve stated.

"Hang in there, Erza!" Natsu said.

"What'll we do?!" Lucy asked, concerned for Erza's condition.

"Lucy... I'm sorry. I'm taking your belt." Erza grabs Lucy's belt, causing her skirt to fall down. The Trimen state at her in amusement.

"Eyes off!" Lucy furiously kicks them away. Erza wraps the belt around her arm. "What are you doing, Erza?!"

"Sorry... I can't fight like this." Erza replied, throwing her sword at the ground. "Cut it off!" All the members are shocked to see her ask for this.

"Don't be a fool!" Silver yelled.

"Please... Someone..." Erza pleaded.

"Understood." Lyon picks up the sword. "I will do it.

"Lyon-sama…" Sherry muttered.

"Lyon, don't!" Gray argued, refusing to see him cut off Erza's arm.

"Do it!" Erza yelled.

"Stop!" Gray demanded.

"L-Lyon? Are you really serious?" Lucy asked.

"We need her now more than ever." Lyon replied.

"Honestly! You Fairies are such weaklings! At this rate, Erza-san will die, you know!" Sherry stated.

"And what the heck do _you_ know?!" Lucy argued.

"This is also...Lyon's sama's love!" Sherry commented.

"If you're going to do it, hurry! Soon the poison will spread through my entire body!" Erza said, clenching on a piece of clothing with her teeth.

"Stop this, Lyon!" Gray demanded.

"No! We cannot allow you to harm the body of a lady!" Hibiki protested as well.

"There must be some other way!" Eve said.

"This is Erza-dono's own will!" Jura stops him.

"Here I go!" Lyon holds the sword up, ready to slice Erza's arm off. Everybody else watches Lyon about to put Erza out of her misery.

* * *

 **Men! Ahhh. Another chapter for you. Men! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter... Men! lol okay i'll stop now... MEN!**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	38. Maiden of the Sky

**Episodes 54 and 55.**

* * *

Lyon is about to cut off Erza's poisonous arm, to relive her from the tremendous amount of pain. "Here I go!" Lyon slices the blade down, but Gray freezes the blade before it can reach Erza. They stare at each other in anger. "You value her arm more than her life?!"

"There might be another way. Don't jump to conclusions!" Gray snarled.

"Just as weak as always, Gray..." Lyon commented.

"I was a fool for thinking you might have changed a little..." Gray added.

Erza collapses from the tremendous pain. "This is bad... At this rate the poison will spread throughout her body!" Eve stated.

"Wendy could save her." Carla said. "This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves. We'll work together, and save Wendy! And that male cat, while we're at it."

"Wendy? That little girl has magic that can purify poison?" Eve asked, raising his hopes up.

"Not just poison. She can view fevers, stop pain, and heal injuries." Carla responded.

"My... Why do I feel like my identity is suddenly weakened?" Ichiya commented.

"But I thought Healing Magic was a Lost Magic. Wasn't it lost to the ages?" Sherry asked.

"Wait, does it have something to do with the Maiden of Sky thing?!" Lucy inquired.

"Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer." Carla replied. "Wendy, the Sky Dragon!" This shocks everybody else, especially the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail who look at each other, speechless. "The details can wait until later. Actually, I won't tell you more anyway. What we need now is Wendy." They look at Erza who is in deep pain. "And although I don't know why, they seem to need Wendy as well."

"Which means..." Lyon started off.

"...there's only one thing to do." Hibiki said.

"We will save Wendy-chan!" Eve said.

"For Erza's sake as well!" Gray said.

"And Happy, too!" Lucy added.

"All right! Let's go!" Natsu shouted. The Allied Forces' mission changes: they must now save Wendy from the Oracion Seis.

* * *

Deep into the Worth Woodsea, there is a secluded area which is used by the Oracion Seis as their base of operations. The Dark Guild arrives and Brain orders Wendy to heal someone. The members of the group do not understand Brain's plan at first, but after he mentions Nirvana, everybody does. Brain, preparing for the worst, sends Hoteye, Cobra and Angel to look for Nirvana, while Racer is sent to get the unknown person. Happy demands to know what Nirvana is, and Brain answers with "Magic that switches Light and Darkness".

* * *

Meanwhile, the Allied Forces have split into groups to search for Wendy and Happy. Fairy Tail's Natsu, Silver, and Caitshelter's Carla. Lamia Scale's Jura, Lyon, and Sherry. Blue Pegasus' Ichiya, Ren, and Eve. But Ichiya got lost and left behind. And remaining beside Erza are Fairy Tail's Lucy, Gray, and Blue Pegasus' Hibiki.

Lucy and Gray watch out for Erza as Hibiki uses his **Archive Magic** , searching for the locations of the Oracion Seis'. Lucy, on the other hand, is not confident in her skills, but Hibiki and Gray recall the times where she fought on her own.

* * *

The next group is one composed of Natsu, Silver, and Carla. "So, about this Sky Dragon Slayer... What does she eat?" Natsu asked.

"Air." Carla simply replied.

"Does air taste good?" Natsu continues to ask questions.

"I have no idea." Carla replied.

"How is that different than breathing oxygen?" Silver sweat dropped.

"She volunteered for this mission because she thought she might get to meet you both, especially Natsu." Carla said.

"Me?" Natsu inquired.

"You two are Dragon Slayers, yes? She wants to ask you two about something." Carla added.

"About what?" Silver asked.

"Yes. She says that the dragon that taught her Dragon Slayer magic disappeared 7 years ago." Carla informed. "So she thinks that you might know where the dragon is."

"What's the name of the dragon?" Natsu asked.

"She said it was the Sky Dragon Grandeeney, if I recall..." Carla responded.

"The Sky Dragon, Grandeeney..." Natsu quoted. "Silver?"

"Sorry. Don't know." Silver replied.

"Seven years ago..." Natsu's distracted by his own thinking. He runs into a trunk, hitting his own head. He perks up, thinking of an idea. "That's it! What about Laxus?!"

"Gramps told us, remember? He's not a Dragon Slayer." Silver reminded him.

"W-What's this?!" Carla yelled, catching their attention. They realize that they're in a patch of dark woods.

"The trees are black?!" Silver pointed out.

"This ain't right!" Natsu stand back up.

Just then, members of the Naked Mummy guild appear. "Zato-niisan, they said its 'cause of Nirvana, right?" One of the members asked.

"It's just that terrible a magic!" Another member said. "The earth itself is dying, Gato-niisan!" Most of the members happen to by human-like monkeys, surrounding them.

"H-Hey..." Carla backs up a bit. "We're surrounded!"

"It's 'cause of Nirvana, right?" Gato repeats himself.

"You just said that, Gato-niisan!" Zato indicated.

"Did I, Zato-niisan?" Gato asked.

"It's monkeys! We got two monkeys here, whoa!" Natsu taunted, acting like a monkey.

"Those guys are from Fairy Tail! It was their fault!" One of the members that Lucy beat up before, shows up, furiously pointing at the culprits.

"Friends of the woman who messed up our plans in Acalypha, huh?" Gato said.

"There's another monkey!" Natsu exclaimed.

"We're Naked Mummy, and we work for Oracion Seis!" Gato informed.

"Let's play!" Zato prepares his Magic.

"Naked Mummy?" Natsu inquired.

"One of the Dark Guilds. Lucy told us she fought with them earlier, remember?" Silver recalled.

"We've been had! I thought we were only up against six people!" Carla stated.

"These guys'll be perfect..." Silver uses his **Ice Magic** , having a smug smirk on his face.

"Perfect!" Natsu continues to taunt the members of Naked Mummy.

"What are you people saying?! We have to hurry and break through to escape!" Carla said.

"Run? Don't be silly. They came all this way to greet us..." Silver said. "We'll force 'em to tell us where their base is!"

"Wait for us, Happy, Wendy!" Natsu swings his flaming hand around.

"These brats are makin' fun of us!" Zato said.

"We're Naked Mummy, and we work for Oracion Seis!" Gato repeated.

"Why do you say thing twice?!" Natsu yelled.

"It's over for you!" Zato chuckled as the members get ready to fight. The Dragon Slayers stare at their opponents, evilly grinning at them.

"What is with these Fairy Tail wizards? Do they really think they can win such numbers?" Carla asks herself as she watches them.

* * *

At the same time, Blue Pegasus' Ren and Eve are also surrounded by another new enemy. They find themselves surrounded by members of the Dark Guild, Dark Unicorn.

* * *

Lamia Scale's Lyon, Jura, and Sherry are the same. They are surrounded by members of the Dark Guild, Red Hood.

* * *

On the other hand, Ichiya, now separated, stands alone against a dark guild. "Men!"

* * *

Racer returns with a cross shaped coffin in his hands. He thinks the transportation took too much time, but Brain commends him. He releases the chains of the coffin, revealing that inside lays none other than Jellal. Wendy has an odd response to this sight, and Brain reminds her that he is Jellal, the man who saved her life.

* * *

Natsu and Silver stand back-to-back, facing against the Naked Mummy guild. "We'll show them just how scary we, Naked Mummy, can be, Zato-niisan!" Gato said.

"Let's get them, real quick like, Gato-niisan!"

"Yes... We'll show them just how scary we, Naked Mummy, can be, Zato-niisan!" Gato repeated.

"You said that already, Gato-niisan." Zato reminded him.

"Did I, Zato-niisan?" Gato asked. "Then we'll show them just how..."

"Get 'em you lugs!" Zato interrupted, ordering the members of the guild to fight.

"We sure got an earful of their brain-dead brother banter..." Natsu commented.

"Sounds like they're both the older brother, though." Silver added.

The Naked Mummy members attack with their **Magic Guns** , but Natsu and Silver easily dodges their attacks. Natsu then charges at the group of Naked Mummy members, causing a huge explosion, defeating several members. One member tries to retaliate, but Silver grabs and freezes his head, using his Magic to defeat several members.

"Damn you!" One of the members reloads his Magic Gun, aiming at Natsu. "Get a load of my magic shotgun!" He shoots at Natsu from behind. "I did it!" The bullet is ineffective, not causing any danger to Natsu. Natsu chuckles at him as the bullet sizzles off of him. "M-Monster!" Natsu easily defeats him by sending him flying into the sky.

"They aren't half bad, Zato-niisan." Gato stated.

"Shall we take 'em on together, Gato-niisan?" Zato asked.

"They aren't half bad." Gato repeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wendy is faced with Jellal. Happy reminds her of the horrors he committed, but Brain reminds Wendy that she owes him her life. Wendy is paralyzed, unable to do anything. In order to motivate her, Brain fakes an attack on Jellal. Wendy screams, and powerless, falls onto the ground. Happy continues to mentions Jellal's evil actions, but Wendy, still inconsolable, doesn't believe what Happy is saying. She stands up, and Happy prays for Natsu to get there soon.

* * *

Lucy looks out for Erza, worried about her condition. Hibiki tells her that he is trying his best to locate the hideout and the members of Oracion Seis. Gray thinks to himself that he has a bad feeling about what's ahead of them. Gray tells Lucy and Hibiki that he is going to go investigate the place and search for the other members. Lucy and Hibiki agree, watching him run out of their sight.

* * *

Natsu and Silver are exhausted from beating all of the Naked Mummy members. "You've got to be kidding me... Naked Mummy was beaten by just two wizards?" Zato weakly said, defeated, laying on the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me... Naked Mummy was beaten by just..." Gato repeated after his brother.

"You said that already, Gato-niisan." Zato reminded him.

"What was with these guys? They weren't small fry at all!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wow, they actually had some fight in 'em." Silver said.

"Of course they do! They're an entire guild!" Carla pointed out, hiding behind the trunk of a tree. "What in the world were you people thinking?!"

Natsu grabs hold onto Zato's shirt, interrogating him. "Okay, blabber-ape! Where is your base?!"

"I ain't tellin' you, stupid!" Dark replied, refusing to tell him as he laughs to himself. Natsu knocks him unconscious by crashing his head into Zato's.

Natsu turns to Gato, interrogating him as well. "Okay, big ape!"

"You guys are crazy, you know that." Carla commented.

"Guest, the rest is up to you..." Gato said before he became unconscious.

"What?" Natsu lets go of Gato.

"Guest?" Silver inquired.

"Hey there, flame-brain brat! Long time no see!" A figure greeted, standing on a tree. Natsu and Silver turn to look where the voice came from. "I really own you for what you did to me way back when... You damn flies!" The figure happens to be Erigor.

"It's you! Hey ya, you breezy bastard! Long time indeed! How's it hangin'?!" Natsu happily greeted.

"We ain't got that kinda relationship, bub!" Erigor yelled.

"Take a hint, sheesh. That's the guy responsible for trying to use Lullaby to assassinate Gramps and the other Masters!" Silver reminded.

"Oh, right... I seem to recall I beat the crap out of him." Natsu finally remembers.

Erigor floats in the air, approaching the two. "After the destruction of Eisenwald, I wandered as a free agent through the guilds associated with Oracion Seis... Waiting for this day... The day I get revenge on you flies! The day the Death God is reborn once again!"

"A revenge match? Sounds interesting." Silver accepted.

"I'm gettin' fired up!" Natsu shouted.

"Y-You people are going to fight more? You're more than just crazy!" Carla sweat dropped, bemused by the enthusiasm.

* * *

As the members of the Dark Guild charge at him, Ren uses his **Aerial**. The Dark Mages immediately feels the effects of the magic and begins to suffocate while Ren explains that his Magic can lower the oxygen in the air around his enemies. Meanwhile, the other Dark Mages surround Eve. The Dark Mages begin to belittle him due to his appearance and charges at him. However, Eve uses his **White Out** that is able to trap and freeze his enemies. Eve begins to taunt the Dark Mages who are unable to move, trapped under some snow.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Red Hood Guild members summon some cute goblins who disarm (psychologically) Sherry and Lyon. They retreat, but in the meantime, the guild has summoned a gigantic Wyvern. The Lamia Scale delegates defeat without much ado.

* * *

Erigor attacks the group with his **Wind Magic**. The two protect themselves from the attack. "Impressive... Those monkeys were nothing compared to him!" Silver exclaimed.

"Leave him to me!" Natsu charges at Erigor with his fist engulfed in fire. " **Fire Dragon's...** "

"Bring it!" Erigor shouted.

" **...Iron Fist!** " Natsu punches him, but Erigor defends himself.

"Wait... Isn't wind the worst match-up for flames?!" Carla asked.

"When it comes to the elements, yes." Silver replied. "The last time they fought it was a pretty tough battle, but Natsu isn't the same as he was back then."

"Wait, this guy's..." Erigor realizes that Natsu's Magic Power is more powerful.

" **Fire Dragon's Claw!** " Natsu kicks him back.

" _This magical power... Compared to before, it's on a whole other level!_ " Erigor thinks to himself. Natsu jumps back onto the ground. "Brat! You've improved quite a lot!"

"Sorry 'bout this, Erigor... But I gotta crush you pretty soon so I can get on with finding Happy and Wendy." Natsu's entire body is now on fire.

"Stop talkin' like that'll be so easy, you damn brat!" Erigor yelled. "I'll chop you to pieces! **Emera Baram!** " He then attacks, causing a huge explosion. As the smoke disappears, he has no sight of the Fire Dragon Slayer. How do you like that destructive power? I haven't been playing around either. I've been training to build up my Magic Power to get revenge on you ever since!"

The attack is ineffective as Natsu begins to taunt Erigor. "That's so stupid. Revenge, again? You're always so obsessed with little stuff like that, Erigor..."

"Come on... There's got to be some other reason that gets you fired up..." Natsu said. Silver smirks at Natsu, knowing that he still has a lot left in him.

"Yeah, you said it. This isn't about Eisenwald or Oracion Seis anymore... As I am a lone wizard, I will defeat you!" Erigor evilly smiles at him.

"Now that's the spirit! Bring it on! Come on!" Natsu screamed, with his entire body on fire. Erigor charges at Natsu. "Take this!"

" **Magic Wind Palm!** " Erigor strikes at Natsu, but he flies through it.

" **Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!** " Natsu punches him multiple times, easily defeating him.

"I... I'm no match..." Erigor flies away. Natsu lands back on the ground.

"Couldn't you have finished that a bit faster, flame-brain?!" Silver teased.

"G-Good going there..." Carla complimented. " _So this is the power of Salamander?_ "

"Hey, you! Where are Happy and Wendy?! This is no time for sleeping!" Natsu tries to wake up the unconscious Erigor, interrogating him.

* * *

Ren and Eve interrogate the Dark Mages about the location of Wendy and Happy.

* * *

Jura, Lyon, and Sherry manage to find the location of the Oracion Seis' hideout from the Red Hood members. Sherry begins to laugh at the Red Hood members for attacking them and ending up defeated. Jura then tells her and Lyon to head to the hideout while he remains at their present location, as he feels powerful Magic Power approaching, which he predicts belongs to a member of the Oracion Seis.

* * *

Ichiya has been captured and rants his abductors about his abilities and strength. "Men..."

* * *

"Here?" Natsu and the rest approach Brain's hideout, standing above the hill.

"Natsu! Silver!" Gray called out, running up to them.

"Gray?" Natsu and the other two turn around to see Gray.

"What are you doing here?" Silver asked.

"I had a bad feeling about something so I decided to investigate the place. While I was running, I found you guys." Gray responded. "Is this the hideout?"

"Might be." Silver replied.

"Happy! Wendy!" Natsu shouted without hesitation.

"Wait! There might be enemies here!" Carla stated.

In Brain's hideout, the members here Natsu's voice calling out for Happy and Wendy. Racer is sent after them.

The group notice a fast speed of light heading their way. Racer runs past them, causing them to scatter. "It's him again!" Natsu said.

Brain incapacitates Happy. He orders Wendy to heal Jellal.

"I'll handle things here. You hurry and go, Natsu!" Gray said. "Lucy might need some help, you should go track them down and inform them about the hideout, Silver!"

"Right!" Natsu and Silver agreed, running in the opposite direction.

"You think I'll let you go?!" Racer dashes at Natsu instead since he's closer to Brain's hideout, but he slips on Gray's ice.

"Carla, now's our chance! Wings!" Natsu looks at Carla who is lying on the ground, with swirling eyes.

"Oh, well... Get going on this!" Gray creates a slide for Natsu.

"Here we go!" Natsu jumps on the slide while carrying Carla. Racer and Gray face each other, beginning their fight.

Natsu and Carla find Happy and Wendy, to their shock, Jellal too. Even though it made her feel guilty, Wendy had to revive him.

* * *

Lucy watches over Erza as Hibiki does his research. The poison spreads deeper into Erza. Lucy asks him if he has found Wendy's location, but he hasn't found anyone. Hibiki says that he'll try his best to contact someone right away.

* * *

Wendy apologizes for reviving him. She passes out from using too much Magic Power.

Jellal suddenly attacks Natsu, and surprisingly, Brain too. After they are incapacitated, he leaves. Natsu tries to go after him, but Carla reminds him of Erza's condition. So Natsu leaves, with Wendy, Happy and Carla in tow.

Brain gets up and deduces, by Jellal's actions, that he is after Nirvana. Furious, he brands Nirvana as his, and shouts to Cobra to go after Jellal. Cobra, even though nowhere near, listens, and gets on with his job.

* * *

 **Men!**

 **I don't own all of this! I own my OC. Creds to wiki. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **Bye!**

 **~Avatar**


	39. Dead Grand Prix

**Episodes 55, 56, and 57.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray's and Racer's battle perseveres. Racer makes Natsu's escaping team precipitate and goes after them, but Gray shields everyone with a gigantic ice formation known as **Ice-Make: Rampart**. This leaves him visibly fatigued, but Gray tells him that however fast he might be, he will always eat Fairy Tail's dust.

* * *

In the meantime, Jellal has stolen the clothes of Erigor, with the only things in his mind being "Erza."

* * *

Inside the Worth Woodsea, Natsu carries Wendu, Happy, and Carla to Erza's location, when he suddenly he hears a voice inside his head. "Natsu-kun, can you hear me?"

"Who are you?" Natsu asks in confusion. Happy wonders why Natsu is talking to himself.

"It's me. Hibiki, from Blue Pegasus." Hibiki replied. "Thank goodness. I was getting worried after not being able to contact anyone, but thanks to Silver he told me where you are."

"Oh! Where are you?!" Natsu asked.

"Not so loud. One of the enemy has very good hearing. It's possible he could intercept our conversation." Hibiki stated. "That's why I'm speaking directly into your mind. So, how are Wendy-chan and the cat?"

"They're here, although she's unconscious. Happy's awake, though." Natsu replied.

"I see. Thank goodness. Great job." Hibiki praised. "I'm going to upload an app directly into your head that'll guide you here. The cat seems to have used too much magic and taken too much damage for me to connect... Anyway, hurry back here."

"Sure. What about an apple? I don't get you." Natsu confuses the word "app" with "apple". Suddenly, he gets a Magic app in him, knowing where Erza and the others are.

"Why have you been talking to yourself?" Happy asked.

"I don't really get it, but I have an apple in my head! Wait! I totally know how to get to where Erza is! It's like I've known all along!" Natsu responded.

"I don't have any apples in my head!"

"Hurry, Natsu-kun." Hibiki watches Natsu through his Magic. " _You have to hurry...There's no time._ "

"So, how did you tell Natsu where we are?" Lucy asked.

"My magic, Archive, can compress information. By compressing it, people can transfer information between each other more quickly." Hibiki explained.

"I've never heard of magic like that before." Silver commented.

"Using magic to convert information into data is recent concept, you see." Hibiki stated.

"Anyway, thank goodness Wendy is safe." Lucy says in relief. "Just wait a little longer, Erza. You can do it! We'll protect you until Natsu comes back. I promise!" Hibiki softly smiles at her.

"Hey! What are you smiling about at a time like this?!" Silver asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you!" Hibiki replied, smiling nervously.

* * *

Elsewhere,, Gray fights against Racer of the Oracion Seis. Gray meets up with Lyon and Sherry whom they team up and fight against Racer.

* * *

Back in Magnolia, Master Makarov receives a report which links Brain to the **Bureau of Magic**. Not only that, he is linked to the R-System incident too. The Master is worried, but Mirajane reassures him. She is, however, concerned that they will destroy something again.

* * *

Gray, Lyon and Sherry confront Racer, who they ultimately defeat after a hard battle involving teamwork. However, Lyon later falls down a cliff with Racer.

* * *

Elsewhere, Brain feels Racer's defeat as one of the marks on his face disappear. He is shocked at the defeat of one of the six pillars and mutters that he has underestimated the enemy. He turns to Midnight, sleeping by the sides, and orders him to wake up and destroy every last one of their enemies. Midnight complies, referring to Brain as "Father".

* * *

Everyone hears the explosion Racer caused, then Gray and Sherry watch it with wide eyes. Gray doesn't believe that Lyon is dead and goes down to search for him while Sherry starts to ask herself whose fault Lyon's death is.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jura finds one of the Oracion Seis, Hoteye. Their battle commences where they seem evenly matched, for Jura's Magic hardens the earth while Hoteye's softens it

* * *

Elsewhere, Lucy, Silver, and Hibiki are waiting for Natsu to arrive with Wendy and the cats. Something moves in the bushes which catches everybody's attention. Natsu pops out in excitement. "We're here!"

"Natsu!" Lucy's happy to see him arrive on time.

"How'd this happen? Suddenly a map to this place popped into my head..." Natsu muttered.

"Anyway, hurry and wake Wendy-chan..." Hibiki said.

"Oh, right." Natsu sets her down, shaking her awake. "Wake up, Wendy! Please, save Erza!"

"Calm down, Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

Wendy finally wakes up, backing away from him in guilt. "I'm sorry! I..." The group stare at her while she shakes in fear.

Natsu bows down to her with his face looking at the ground. "I don't care about that right now!" Wendy looks at Natsu. "Erza's been bitten by a poisonous snake. Please save her! I'm begging you!"

"Poison?" Wendy looks at Erza who is suffering in pain.

"We need Erza's strength to fight Oracion Seis." Silver said.

"Please, save Erza!" Lucy bows down to Wendy as well.

"Please!" Natsu said.

"Of course! Yes, I'll do it!" Wendy complied, determined to heal Erza. Natsu looks up at her with a wide smile.

"Thank goodness..." Happy muttered.

"How long are you going to be splayed out like that? It's unbecoming..." Carla commented.

"Aye..." Happy replied.

Wendy sits next to Erza as the group watches her. She holds out her hands above Erza and uses her magic to heal her. " _I can't believe Jellal would do such a horrible thing to Erza-san..._ " The poison fades away. " _I can't believe it..._ "

* * *

At the same time, Cobra follows Jellal because he can't read his thoughts. Jellal stops in front of a huge tree that Cobra has never seen before. Jellal touches the tree and a black light bursts out of it. Cobra discovers that this is Nirvana.

* * *

"Finished. All the poison is gone from Erza-san's body." Wendy said.

"And...?" The Fairy Tail group question altogether. Erza slowly moves. They hear breathe for a second and cheer about it. "Y'alright!"

"Lucy, high-five!" Natsu happily said.

"Thank goodness!" Lucy high fives Natsu. "Silver!"

"All right!" Silver high fives Lucy as she cries tears of joy afterwards.

"Carla!" Happy walks over to her.

"Just this once." Carla replied in annoyance.

"Aye!" Happy and Carla high five.

"Wendy..." Natsu smiles at her as he high fives her. "Thanks!" His smile turns into a wide toothy grin.

"She might not wake up for a little while. But she'll be fine now." Wendy stated.

"Wow... Her complexion is returning back to normal." Hibiki's face is close to Erza's face. "So this is **Sky Magic**?"

"You're too close!" Lucy yelled.

"May I have a word? Please refrain from using Wendy's **Sky Magic** any more." Carla said. "As you can see, it uses up a lot of Wendy's magic power."

"Don't worry about me!" Wendy interjected. "Besides, I..."

"After Erza-san wakes up, it's time to launch a counterattack." Hibiki said.

"Yeah! We'll K.O. those Oracion Seis!" Lucy said.

"Yeah! We ain't gonna let 'em have Nirvana!" Happy added.

Suddenly, they see the black light that erupted from the ground. "A pillar of black light..." Wendy indicated. Happy hides behind Carla in fear.

"That's... Nirvana!" Hibiki exclaimed. Everyone who saw the black light became surprised.

"Is that Nirvana?" Silver inquired.

"So it was awakened by Oracion Seis first?" Lucy added.

"That light... Jellal is there!" Natsu runs towards Nirvana.

"Natsu! What do you mean, Jellal?!" Lucy asked, shouting at Natsu who completely disappears.

"I'll go after him!" Silver runs after Natsu.

"Silver!" Lucy called out.

"I-I... It's all my fault..." Wendy blames herself, close to crying.

Natsu continues to run to Nirvana where Jellal is. " _I can't let them meet! I can't let Erza see him! I... will... crush him!_ "

Erza finally wakes up, thinking to herself. " _Jellal?_ "

* * *

 **Men! Yes! Two chapters!**

 **I own my OC. Source: FT Wiki. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	40. Spirit vs Spirit

**Episodes 57, 58, and 59.**

* * *

Nirvana's activation causes Sherry to fall to the darkness and attack Gray while Hoteye joins the Allied Forces in their quest to stop Oracion Seis.

* * *

Natsu is heading towards Nirvana with the hope of finding Jellal. "I ain't gonna let you get anywhere near Erza!" He stops running when he realizes something. "This smell..." He slides down the hill to find Silver unconscious in the water. "I knew it! Silver!" He walks though the water. "What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you were with Lucy and the other?!" He doesn't get a respond from him. "Hey!" He looks at the black light then back at Silver. "Damn it... I'm in a hurry here! Wake up, idiot!" Silver stands on his own. "Silver..." Natsu's smile disappears when he notices Silver glaring at him with an evil expression. "Silver?"

Silver pulls a rope to reveal a trap. Instantaneously, a raft springs from under them "On a raft?!" Natsu screamed. It causes Natsu's motion sickness to take effect.

"Looks like you fell for it, Natsu. Your weak point really is "transportation." Silver said. "So how do you like the feeling of riding a raft bobbing up and down..."

"You're... not..." Natsu grunted.

"Shut up! Hurry up and kick the bucket, you slant-eyed, seasick bastard! Or something like that..." Silver's foot squishes Natsu's head. "The usual battle between us two..." He uses his **Ice Magic** to create a sword. "...ends today." He evilly chuckles at Natsu. He is about to attack Natsu, but something breaks through his sword. "Who's there?!" He shoots multiple icicles from his hand, but the arrows break through them.

"What are you doing, Silver?!" Lucy asked with Sagittarius summoned by her side.

"It's us!" Happy yelled.

"As it were, moshimoshi!" Sagittarius said.

"L-Lucy..." Natsu hurled, happy to see Lucy and the others.

"Would you try and refrain from hurling after saying my name?!" Lucy yelled.

"Moshimoshi." Sagittarius commented.

"Anyway, that's horrible! You're going to far, Silver! Unless he stole your fish or something, then it's okay!" Happy yelled.

"Even then, I don't think so." Lucy added.

"Shut up, jerks. You're annoying." Silver coldly said, glaring at them. "I'll get to you after I finish this guy off, so don't get in my way!"

"W-What is this?! Could Silver have fallen into the darkness?!" Lucy inquired.

"It's..." Natsu grunted. "...swaying... swaying..."

"It's stopped, so get it together already!" Lucy indicated.

"Natsu, I'm coming to save you!" Happy flies to him, but gets frozen by Silver.

"He-cat!" Carla called out.

"Happy, what are you doing?!" Lucy yelled.

"Happy can fly in the sky. He can carry one person. He has no offensive abilities. Information gathering complete." Silver muttered.

"What are you saying, Silver? Wake up, already!" Lucy asked.

"Is that how you become if you fall into darkness from Nirvana's influence?" Hibiki added.

"Lucy as seen by Silver: A newcomer to the guild. Looks are very much to his liking. Somewhat interested in her." Silver informed.

"W-What the heck?!" Lucy yelled as her heart pounds rapidly.

"More naive than at first glance. A Celestial Spirit Wizard." Silver said. "Spirits, eh?" He takes position to attack. "Interesting!" Silver attacks Lucy, but Hibiki uses his Magic to shield her.

"No... You aren't Silver-kun." Hibiki stated. "Who are you?"

"Not Silver?" Lucy inquired.

"Hibiki as seen by Silver: A member of Blue Pegasus. Handsome. Doesn't know the details. Lack is information, huh?" Silver muttered.

"He is acting strange, that's true. Is this the effect of Nirvana?" Carla asked.

"That's right... The people who fall into darkness are ones with feelings in the gap between good and evil... Silver isn't one to be moved so much by those kind of feelings!" Lucy stated. "Who are you?" Silver chuckles, changing his form into Lucy. "M-Me?!"

"Are you dumb? Even if you transform into Lucy-san, you aren't going to fool is." Hibiki mentioned.

"I wonder about that. Men like you have a weak spot for women, yes?" The fake Lucy pulls up her top, revealing her breasts which greatly shocks Hibiki and Sagittarius.

"Men..." Carla grunted.

"B-Bobbing..." Natsu commented.

"Indeed!" Hibiki and Sagittarius agree.

"Cut it out with the boob bobbing ogling!" Lucy kicks them away.

"Honestly! What an uncouth wizard you are!" Carla sweat dropped.

"It's not me! It's that one! Although that's me! Argh, I don't know anymore!" Lucy complained.

The being then manipulates Sagittarius into attacking Hibiki, and Lucy closes his gate in order to stop the being from manipulation him. However, Sagittarius is called back by the imitation of Lucy, who commands him to attack Carla, who was flying away to safety with Wendy.

Lucy and her companions encounter the Celestial Spirit, Gemini, and its owner, Angel. With the rest of them incapacitated, Lucy fights the Celestial Spirit Mage in a battle of Celestial Spirits. After an intense battle between Celestial Spirits, Lucy successfully defeats Angel.

Meanwhile, Natsu's raft gets swept away by the current. Lucy tries to save Natsu, but ends up going in the rapids and falling off a waterfall.

* * *

Elsewhere, one of the marks on Brain's face disappears; troubled by Angels's defeat, he vows to crush the light. Although, Angel says that she is still alive.

* * *

Erza continues to try to find Jellal. Flashbacks of him go through her head. She thinks to herself on how she should face him.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hoteye explains the Magic of Nirvana to Jura. Hoteye explains that all those bad things he did in the past were all for the sake of finding his little brother, but Jura helped him see the light.

* * *

After defeating Eve, Midnight finds Ren somewhere else in the Worth Woodsea. Ren is already very beat up and wonders why none of his Magic is hitting Midnight. He casts **Aerial Shot** but it misses. Without moving an inch, Midnight sends red waves towards Ren, causing his face to get slashed across.

As Ren falls, Midnight notes that that makes two, complains that the hunt is very dull and asks if there's no one stronger.

* * *

While far away on a mountain, Wendy wonders if she shouldn't have come and Carla warns her that those negative feelings will get her heart stolen by the darkness. Wendy then starts to tell Carla about what happened between her and Jellal seven years ago.

 _When the Sky Dragon Grandeeney disappeared, Wendy met Jellal while wandering down a road. Jellal, like her, was also lost. For months, they traveled together happily, with Jellal always looking out for Wendy. However, one day, Jellal said something strange and decided to leave Wendy because the place where he was going to was too dangerous for her. She refused, but was eventually taken in by a guild, Cait Shelter, as Jellal had pointed her to._

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza finds Jellal and realizes that Jellal has lost all his memories save for the word "Erza". Erza cries, feeling bad for Jellal.

* * *

"What was that for, Silver?!" Happy screamed, as he recovers from the ice. "Carla, stand back! Leave everything to me! I'll save Natsu!" He notices that everybody is gone except for Hibiki. "Wait, no one's here... What happened?"

* * *

Erza walks towards him, but Jellal panics and tells her to stay back by attacking her with his magic. In anger, Erza yells all his faults at him: how he desecrated the dead, hurt his friends, killed Simon and destroyed the Magic Council. Jellal stares in shock, unable to believe what he has done. She wonders if this is actually the real Jellal.

* * *

 **Alright, three chapters... Men!**

 **I own my OC. Source: FT Wiki. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!** **Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	41. The Poison Dragon Slayer

**Episodes 59, 60, 61, and beginning of 62.**

* * *

Lucy wakes up and discovers that Virgo has given her and Natsu new clothes to wear from the Celestial Spirit World. Virgo disappears afterwards, returning to the Spirit World. Lucy realizes that she lost all her Magic Power. Suddenly, Sherry comes out of the forest towards them. "I found you, Fairy Tail wizards..." Sherry muttered. Lucy looks at her in confusion as Sherry chuckles, using her Magic to attack them. In a split second, ice blocks the attack.

"You idiot!" Silver yelled, grabbing Sherry from behind. "You guys safe?!"

"Let me go! Damn you! I'm getting revenge for Lyon-sama!" Sherry demanded, yelling at Silver.

"While I was looking for you guys, I found her attacking Gray. She was acting weird after I released Gray from her attack. Saying about revenge and stuff." Silver stated.

"You were acting pretty weird before too!" Natsu angrily said. Silver looks up at him in confusion.

"Natsu, that was a fake..." Lucy commented.

"I won't forgive Fairy Tail! Revenge for Lyon-sama!" Sherry struggles under Silver.

"Revenge for who exactly?" A figure approaches them. They look at the figure who turns out to be Lyon with Racer in his hand and Gray standing next to him. "Reports of my death are greatly exaggerated."

"Lyon-sama?" Sherry looks at him in relief.

"He's a stubborn one." Gray said.

"Well, it was pretty close... That guy's bomb lacrima was more powerful than I thought. It took a long time before I was able to move again." Lyon explained.

"Yup, he's stubborn all right." Lucy commented.

"Well, I'm not as stubborn as this guy." Lyon refers to Natsu.

"Say what?!" Natsu yelled.

"You jump down his throat for _that_?" Lucy commented.

Sherry cries tears of joy, resting her body on the ground. "Thank... goodness..." The darkness lifts from her.

"What's this?" Natsu inquired.

"As I thought, she was taken over by something..." Gray said.

"That's Nirvana..." Lucy stated.

* * *

"The black pillar has turned white!" Carla and Wendy stare at the magic pillar.

"I wonder what's happening?" Wendy muttered.

* * *

Happy struggles to get Hibiki out of the water. "Hibiki, wake up already! I hope everyone is okay...Nastu...Erza..."

* * *

Cobra emerges from the shadows, revealing himself to Jellal and Erza. He demands to know how Jellal came to know about Nirvana's location and why he released the seal. Jellal reveals that he dimly remembered it when he heard the voices of those who want Nirvana for themselves. He proceeds to state that it is a magic that can't fall into anyone's hands and reveals that he has released the seal in order to destroy it. A Magic Circle then appears on Nirvana, a **Self-Destruction Spell** , that Cobra can't deactivate. A smaller circle also appears on Jellal himself as he plans to destroy Nirvana along with himself in order to free Erza from her sadness and hate.

Erza scolds Jellal for resorting to such methods and tells him that he can't possibly be at peace and that he still has sins to repent for. She cries as she tells him to live, but it seems Jellal will not budge. However, his **Self-Destruction Spell** is stopped by Brain, who turns out to have been the one who taught Jellal that type of Magic.

Erza tries to attack Brain but he already ordered Nirvana to awake, causing the ground to crumble.

* * *

"We were too late?" Lyon watches Nirvana's light transformation as he carries Sherry.

"What the...?!" Natsu screamed.

"Whoa there, that's..." Silver muttered.

"I-I think we're in trouble..." Lucy added.

"Damn it! Erza was inside that light!" Silver stated.

"Oh, no!" Lucy yelled, worried for Erza.

"I've never smelled anything so dangerous as this!" Natsu said.

* * *

Hoteye uses his Magic to oversee the future. He sees something huge coming their way. Hoteye and Jura watch Nirvana transform.

* * *

"What in the world is this?! I don't get it!" Natsu yelled.

"It's coming out of the ground around here!" Gray indicated.

"So this is _what_ Nirvana is?!" Lucy said.

"Can you even call it "magic" at this point?" Lyon commented.

The ground shakes underneath them. "Whoa, the ground's shaking...!" Natsu pointed out.

"Does anyone hear cracking?!" Silver asked.

"I have a really, _really_ bad feeling about this..." Lucy said.

"No kidding." Lyon commented.

"I called it!" Lucy shrieked as one of Nirvana's legs rises above them, taking them to the sky.

* * *

One of the legs send Wendy flying away, but Carla catches her on time. They fly near the ancient city and realize Nirvana's true form.

* * *

Erza and Jellal manage to survive as the city uproots or of the ground. Erza helps Jellal up, sitting on top of Nirvana. Jellal feels hopeless that he wasn't able to stop Nirvana, but Erza take a look at Natsu, Silver, and Lucy running up the leg.

"Go, Fairy Tail..." Lyon said, watching them run. Gray stands beside him, too injured to move, but he has faith in his comrades.

Jura is accompanied by Hoteye as they climb one of Nirvana's legs in order to stop the Oracion Seis.

"We'll run up these and then bust up the main body!" Natsu yelled.

"By the way, why are you guys in matching outfits?!" Silver asked.

"Don't ask me!" Lucy replied, yelling at him.

* * *

Together they decide to travel forward with Jellal having newfound hope and encouragement due to Erza's words.

* * *

When Nirvana begins to move, Natsu's motion sickness kicks in. "What do you think you're doing, Natsu?!" Silver shouted.

"Get it together already, 'kay?!" Lucy said.

"The thing's... You know, _that_..." Natsu groaned.

"That?" Lucy questioned.

"It's t-transportation, right?" Natsu asked.

"It's moving, but it's not transportation!" Silver stated. "Think of it like that!"

"Got it!" Natsu gets back up with determination, trying his best to run. He gives up after a couple of steps. "I-I'm gonna hurl..."

"These are octopus legs! You're okay riding animals, right?!" Lucy tries to mix up Natsu's thinking.

"There ain't any octopus in the forest..." Natsu commented.

"Stop sweating the details!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu smacks his head, clearing his mind. "Okay! I'm fine now!" The leg stomps on the ground, causing it to tremble. Natsu almost falls off the leg.

"Idiot! Don't let it get to you!" Silver shouted.

"I know! Leave it to me!" Natsu said. The leg moves once more, Natsu slides off, almost falling to the ground. "I can't do it!" He falls back down, letting the motion sickness get into his head.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out.

"It's completely useless! We have to find another way!" Silver said. As they climb higher on the leg to the ancient city, Happy flies towards them. "Happy!"

"Thank goodness, Happy!" Lucy said in relief.

"Aye! Is everyone okay?!" Happy asked.

"Yeah!" Silver replied.

"Where's Natsu?!" Happy asked. He finally notices Natsu who's ahead of Silver and Lucy, but he is unable to move. He flies towards Natsu to check on him. "Are you alright, Natsu?!"

"Happy..." Natsu reaches his hand out, groaning and hurling.

"If Happy picks up Natsu, it will get rid of his motion sickness! Which also means we might have a chance to stop the Oracion Seis!" Lucy stated.

"Right... But I had a different idea in my mind!" Silver said.

"What?!" Lucy asked in confusion.

"This!" Silver runs towards Happy and grabs him by his green bag on his back.

"What are you doing, Silver?!" Happy asked as he is being pulled away by Silver.

"You have to work with me on this one, Happy!" Silver replied. He stops running and turns to look at Natsu and Lucy. "I'll meet you guys in the center!"

"What are you talking about, Silver?!" Lucy asked.

"Bring back... Happy... you bastard...!" Natsu reaches his hand out, hurling from his motion sickness.

"Nastu!" Happy called out, expanding the distance between them.

"Can you fly, Happy?" Silver asked.

"Aye." Happy replied. He flies behind Silver, picking him up like he does with Natsu. They fly towards the center of Nirvana. "It's a city... And it looks really old." They wonder why it looks old and destroyed.

"This smell..." Silver picks up a familiar scent. "It's his smell!"

* * *

"Finally, Brain! We've gotten Nirvana!" Cobra said. Brain chuckles to himself. "So this is a relic of the ancients? Cubellios, this is pretty awesome!" Cubellios hisses at him in agreement.

"Look, Cobra! Look at the world spread out below me!" Brain overlooks at the ancient city. Cobra walks up to him to see it as well. "The city of ancients... That itself is the true identity of Nirvana! While I stand here on the King's Summit, this city moves exactly as I will it!"

"Move? Are we making it go somewhere?" Cobra asked.

"I'm aiming for a certain guild, you see..." Brain replied.

"Our first target?" Cobra smirked.

"Call it the first land to have its light exitinguished." Brain uses his magic to create a Magic Circle. "Go forth, ancient city! Change our darkness for the light!" They see a light flying towards them.

"I'm gonna stop ya!" Silver yelled. He punches through the Magic Circle. Happy helps him fly back up. " **Ice Dragon's Roar!** " He attempts to freeze Brain who shields himself.

"Cobra! Don't let him interfere!" Brain ordered.

"Right! Cubellios!" Cobra orders Cubellios to attack Silver and Happy, sending them a short distance from Brain.

"I'll freeze everything!" Silver tries to counterattack with another roar, but Cobra, jumping off of Cubellios, attacks him. "Thanks, Happy."

"Aye..." Happy replied.

"Why, that..." Silver and Happy are surprised to see that Cubellios is able to sprout wings of its own.

"What's that?! The snake is flying!" Happy pointed out.

"I see... Stealing your friend's partner so he can fly with you." Cobra said.

"I figured that it's easy to find this city while on top!" Silver said.

"But stealing a friend while leaving your other friends behind?" Cobra taunted.

"That ain't none of your business, jerk!" Silver yelled. "Move it, 'cause I'm stopping this big pile of junk!"

"Go ahead and try. I won't let you near Brain." Cobra said.

"Brain?" Silver looks at Brain underneath them. "So he's the one that's moving it?"

"Come, Dragon Slayer!" Cobra said, moving his hand to reel him in.

"Right!" Silver yelled as Happy flies him directly at Cobra. Cobra hears something, reading his thoughts. "...Pretend like that, but aim for that guy!"

"Aye!" Happy changed. Cubellios attacks Silver with its tail, sending them flying away.

"Again..." Silver groaned.

"He totally predicted your moves!" Happy said. Silver shakes his head back to reality.

"I can hear your movements!" Cobra stated. Silver angrily snarls at him. "Yes, that's better. Let's play."

* * *

Wendy and Carla are finally on Nirvana. Carla is exhausted from flying too much. Wendy and Carla are shocked to find that the moving city is moving their guild, Cait Shelter.

* * *

After multiple fail attempts to attack Brain, Silver and Happy fly back. "Damn it! I can't hit him with anything!"

"I wonder what kind of magic he uses?" Happy asked.

"I have to finish this creep off quick, or I'll never be able to get at that guy!" Silver said. "Let's go, Happy... We'll kick both their asses and stop this huge pile of junk!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Not gonna happen. You guys will never be able to crush our wish!" Cobra merely smiles at them. "Now, I'm going to enjoy this..."

"Damn you!" Silver screamed.

One of the legs start to move, stomping on the ground. "Huh? Look at that, Silver!" Happy pointed out. "See? The Magic Circle is back to normal! I thought your last attack erased it..."

"Which means that unless we beat up this jerk, it's no use." Silver stated.

"I can hear you! I won't let you!" Cobra chuckled.

"Damn it, this guy's in our way!" Silver said.

"We aren't going to lose when it comes to teamwork!" Happy stated.

"Cobra, get rid of them." Brain ordered.

"I heard ya. He'll make a nice meal for Cubellios." Cobra said. Cubellios hisses at them.

"We aren't food!" Happy argued.

"Bring it on!" Silver shouted.

"Cubellios!" Cobra ordered. Cubellios attack them, but they are able to dodge.

"Silver!" Happy yelled.

"Right! **Ice Dragon's Spikes!** " Silver shoots multiple icicles, but Cubellios dodges it.

"It missed?!" Happy inquired.

"No, I'm not through yet!" Silver's now shooting icicles out of both hands, hoping that it will hit Cobra. Cubellios easily dodges them. "S-Seriously?!"

"Silver, you didn't even hit them once..." Happy said.

"But I there so many... At least one should have hit him, normally..." Silver heavily breathed.

"I wonder..." Happy commented. Cubellios hits them with its tail again, sending them flying across the sky.

"I told you already! Your attacks can't hit me!" Cobra stated. "I can hear your movements!"

"Oh, you can, eh?! Then listen to this!" Silver and Happy charge at him. However, Cubellios slaps them away.

"Fall!" Cobra shouted as Cubellios slaps them to the ground.

"Happy!" Silver called out, closing to hitting the ground.

"Aye, sir!" Happy flies up, missing the ground.

"That was close... Nice one, Happy!" Silver complimented.

"Where'd he go?!" Happy asked. Suddenly, Cobra and Cubellios appear and attack the two.

"Run, run! It makes the hunt much more exciting!" Cobra taunted.

"Damn it... Really rubs our noses in his superiority, doesn't he?!" Silver said.

"I bet women totally hate the guy." Happy commented. They fly into one of the buildings. "What should we do, Silver?"

"Hold on, I'm thinking!" Silver thinks of a plan. "If we hide here, he might track us down and we can ambush him..."

Suddenly, Cobra attacks then from the side. "I can _hear_ you!" Cubellios flies right beside him. "And what do you mean, women hate guys like me?"

"You heard _that_ , too?!" Happy exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy is carrying Natsu with his arm over her shoulder, inside the city of Nirvana. Lucy reminds him that it's an octopus not a transportation, Natsu argues with her that octopus don't live in forests. They both meet Hoteye and Jura, but Jura explains that Hoteye changed his personality. Hoteye explains the origins of Nirvana and concludes that Brain is controlling Nirvana at the King's Area. They later encounter Midnight.

Realizing that Hoteye changed sides, Midnight attacks the group with his **Reflector** , which slices the building around them. However, Hoteye manages to save the group with his **Earth Magic** and tells them to leave and find Brain while he fights Midnight. Hoteye uses his **Liquid Ground** to attack, but Midnight is able to deflect it. When Jura, Natsu, and Lucy continue to watch the fight, Hoteye tells them to go and reveals that his real name is Richard. Midnight is angered that Hoteye revealed his true name to the enemy but Hoteye tells him that he was awakened by love and has no need for code names. Hoteye then uses his Magic to attack.

* * *

Silver tries to attack Cobra with his fists turned into ice, but misses again. "He dodged again!"

"When will you ever give up?!" Cobra asked.

"Damn it! Nothing I've thrown at him connects!" Silver complained.

"I wonder if he has some magic that lets him read our movement?!" Happy said.

"No, it lets me _hear_ them!" Cobra corrected. "I can hear your mind's thoughts, and tell your movements."

"My thoughts?" Silver inquired.

"In that case... Can you hear this?!" Happy decides to try him. Cobra listens carefully as Happy's stomach grumbles.

"I'm well aware that you like fish." Cobra stated.

"He can really hear them!" Happy exclaimed. "I cleared my mind of everything except for fish!"

"My turn!" Silver volunteered.

"They totally think my magic's some sideshow?" Cobra sweat dropped. Silver tests him as Cobra carefully hears his thoughts. Silver immediately strips off a piece of clothing, but not the one he was going for.

"What the hell?! Where'd my pants go?!" Silver yelled, looking around for his pants.

"You meant to take off your shirt, but instead you took off your pants." Cobra stated.

"He can totally hear them..." Silver commented.

"Aye..." Happy added.

"This guy will be tricky to finish him off." Silver said.

"I have a good idea, but I think he can hear it." Happy devises a plan.

"Think "right" but attack from the left." Cobra reads it out loud. "Not going to work. I can hear you planning it out. You punks have no way to win." Silver grits his teeth. "Oh I see. I hear you. You thought about quite a lot. You have three or four decent plans. One of them is to find your pants before you fight me. I heard them all!"

"Shut up!" Silver yelled. "I guess we got no choice but to head straight in! But first let me find my pants!"

"Aye, sir! Plan A and C!" Happy agreed.

 _One minute later..._

"I'm ready!" Silver shouted with his pants on, but with his shirt off.

"I don't see any difference..." Cobra commented.

"Here I go!" Silver and Happy charge at Cobra, but he easily dodges them all.

"Right hook. Left kick. Followed by a right roundhouse kick, and a comeback straight right!" Cobra reads of all his attacks out loud. One of his punches touches Cobra's cheek as he feels the cold temperature on it. Silver uses this as an opening attack, punching him off Cubellios. " _What?! Impossible..._ " Silver continues to attack him with his hands and feet turned into ice. " _I can hear it... He's not thinking anything!_ " Cobra then grabs one of Silver's hands. "I don't know whether he's stupid or a genius! But I never faced someone like him before! I see. Little tricks ain't working for you, eh?" His entire arm transforms into a scaly arm, burning Silver's hand with poison.

"M-My hand..." Silver feels the stinging pain.

"Silver, what's the matter?!" Happy asked.

"Poison Dragon Cobra... it's time I got serious." Cobra reveals that he is a Dragon Slayer.

"N-No way..." Happy gasped.

"Is this guy a..." Silver muttered.

"...Dragon Slayer?!" Silver and Happy exclaimed.

Cobra immediately attacks them with his claws. Silver and Happy narrowly dodge the attack and realizes the difficulty of their battle. Cobra then jumps off Cubellios and, with his feet coated with poison, kicks Silver.

"Are you okay?" Happy asked.

"Damn it... What's with these attacks? Each time they hit, I get more numb!" Silver's skin burns from the poison.

"I can hear your pain!" Cobra taunted. "The attacks of a poison dragon can infect and destroy anything!"

"Is that so?! I'll just freeze it!" Silver taunts him back. "Let's go!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

" **Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist!** " Silver charges at Cobra.

"Fall and rot! **Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust!** " Cobra defends himself. The two cause an explosion as Silver and Happy are sent flying away separately.

Happy recovers by using his wings while on the other hand, Silver falls down and crashes into a building. "Oops! I dropped 'im!" He flies to Silver.

"Happy...!" Silver groaned. Happy picks him up and flies back up to where Cobra is.

"I'm sorry I dropped you!" Happy said. "You're a bit heavy..."

"Shut... up..." Silver grunted, shaking his head back to reality.

"He don't know when to quit do he, Cubellios?" Cobra speaks to his snake as it hisses back.

"Jackass!" Silver attempts to punch him, but Cobra easily dodges him.

"I can hear everything... Not just your thoughts, but the movement of your muscles, even your breathing!" Cobra taunted.

"Our attacks aren't landing on him... Were you not thinking?!" Happy asked.

"Ever since I realized he was a dragon slayer, it hasn't gone so well..." Silver replied.

"Clear your mind! It'll work better!" Happy said. "Here we go!" Happy and Silver charge once more.

" **Ice Dragon's Frozen Claw!** " Silver attacks with his feet turned into ice.

" **Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw!** " Cobra jumps up and kicks him away. Silver and Happy are overpowered and fall to the ground.

"Damn... That hurt..." Silver groaned.

"C'mon, Silver! Pull yourself together!" Happy said. He sees a ball of fire falling on top of them. "Silver!" The large fireball causes a huge explosion.

Cobra searches for his opponents from the sky. "Did he turn into ash? No wait..." He sees the entire flames turn into complete frozen ice.

"He's completely froze the flames?! Well, don't see that every day, Cubellios." Cobra said.

Silver flies back up, glaring at Cobra evilly. Happy flies through and around him. "Follow me if you dare, slanty-eyes!"

"You're one to talk, scar-face!" Cobra spat back in annoyance, chasing after Silver. " **Poison Dragon's Scales!** "

" **Max Speed!** " Happy dodges them. Smoke appears around them.

After the smoke disappears, only Happy appears.

Cobra looks above him and sees Silver attacking directly at him. "Stupid... Don't you realize a feint isn't going to work by now?!"

"I had to get close!" Silver smirked. " **Ice Dragon's...** " Cobra grabs his mouth and throws him aside.

"Silver!" Happy catches him on time.

"I think it's time to eat!" Cubellios spits out poison mist around Cobra.

"Poison gas..." Happy muttered. Cobra eats up all of the poison. "He's eating the poison."

"That doesn't look so healthy." Silver commented.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all revved up... yeah?" Cobra taunted.

"Don't copy Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"Rot and die!" Cobra shouted. " **Poison Dragon's...** "

"His breath attack?!" Silver exclaimed, worried about what's coming next.

"This is bad!" Happy commented.

" **...Roar!** " Cobra spits poison at them, sending them flying away further.

"W-What? That didn't cause much damage at all..." Silver said as his skin burns from the poison. Happy begins to lose altitude. "What's wrong, Happy?" Happy mumbles something as he falls back down further. "Wake up, Happy!"

"For some reason... my body... isn't moving right..." Happy replied.

"Don't worry about it! Same for me." Silver added.

"That's what I'm actually worried about!" Happy stated.

Cobra evilly laughs. "The breath of the Poison Dragon infects your entire body with a virus! It slowly steals your mobility and then your life!" Happy is still mumbling a few words as Silver looks up at Cobra. "The moment you got hit with that breath, your defeat was guaranteed!"

"Oh, shut the hell up!" Silver screamed. A pair of ice wings appear on Silver. "I don't give a crap about poison!" Happy and Silver charge at Cobra. " **Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!** "

Cobra easily dodges him again. "I can hear your movements!"

"Damn it!" Silver snapped.

"But for someone to be able to still move after being hit with my poison... You Old Generation Dragon Slayers ain't half bad." Cobra stated.

"Old Generation?" Silver quoted.

"I'm a New Generation Dragon Slayer. I received the power to slay dragon's by having dragon lacrima infused into my body." Cobra explained.

"It's what Gramps said." Silver muttered.

"He's the same as Laxus! He's not a real Dragon Slayer!" Happy stated.

"Real?! Dragon slaying magic was originally only able to be learned by dragons! It was not a technique for humans." Cobra explained. "If you ask me, you're the one that's the freak! Because there ain't any dragons in this world!"

"What?! Try sayin' that again!" Silver, enraged, charges at Cobra.

"No, there isn't! Dragons are extinct!" Cobra argued.

"Don't go killing them off so easy!" Silver yelled.

" **Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!** " Cobra easily attacks him.

"M-My body... I can't move... Damn it..." Silver feels the effect of the poison again.

"I can hear the poison spreading through your entire body. Rot and die right here before me, Old Generation." Cobra taunted.

"Silver... I'm at my limit, too..." Happy weakly said.

"Drop me right on top of him." Silver said.

Cobra can hear them speaking. "What are you saying, Silver?! Didn't you just say you couldn't move?!" Happy protested.

"I don't care! I need to defeat him with this one move." Silver said.

"What are you going to do?" Happy asked.

" _A full power **Ice Dragon's Roar**?_ " Cobra inquired. " _Idiot... I can hear what you're thinking._ "

"Now!" Silver yelled.

"Aye!" Happy drops Silver.

" _It was more of a nuisance when he was attacking without thinking._ " Cobra thinks to himself. "This is over!"

" **Ice Dragon's...** " Silver begins to fall on Cobra.

" _It's no use! I can hear you! You plan on aiming all around! Think you can hit me no matter where I dodge?!_ " Cobra jumps off Cubellios. "But! It won't reach straight behind your head!" He grabs Silver from behind. "I'll smash in that head of yours!"

"Silver!" Happy cried out.

"Go meet your dragons in the afterlife!" Cobra laughs out loud.

"Damn you!" Silver roared. He lets out a long piercing and deafening scream that is heard throughout Nirvana. Everybody covers their ears, wondering where that horrifying loud noise is coming from and what it is. Silver roars just like the Ice Dragon King, Glacione. The image of Glacione appears behind him. Silver stops roaring, breathing heavily.

The scream affects Cobra differently due to his enhanced hearing and he falls to the ground. "My ears!"

"That was some roar, all right." Happy commented.

"Well, I figured he had such good hearing that... Just like I planned!" Silver smirked.

* * *

"Impossible... Defeating Cobra with nothing but a scream?" Brain asks himself, shocked to see Cobra defeated. "What in the world is that man?"

* * *

"I'm tired... My body doesn't feel so..." Happy whined.

"Is it his poison?" Silver asked. "Damn it..."

"Hey!" A voice called out. Silver looks up and sees Natsu running his way.

"Natsu..." Silver groaned.

"Natsu!" Happy said in relief. Natsu catches up to them, feeling fine at the moment.

"Why, you..." Natsu grabs Silver's scarf shaking him back and forth. "Why did you steal Happy, jerk?! He's my partner! Steal someone else's partner!"

"I didn't mean to!" Silver shouted back.

Being on Nirvana's triggers, Natsu stops shaking Silver as his motion sickness kicks in. "Transportation..." Natsu groaned as he falls on the ground.

"Idiot..." Silver muttered.

Suddenly, Cobra stands back on his feet. Silver looks up to see Cobra standing over him. "By the pride of the Six Generals, I will defeat you!"

"Damn it... I can't move..." Silver looks over at Natsu who is hurling. " _Natsu can't do anything in that condition... Crap..._ "

"I can hear it... I can hear the end of the life of an Old Generation Dragon Slayer!" Cobra strikes down, but he is shot by Brain.

"Enough, Cobra." Brain ordered.

"B-Brain?! What are you..." Cobra turns to look at Brain over his shoulder.

"You did well. Rest in peace." Brain said. " _In the end, nothing more than a fake Dragon Slayer... I have no need for him as one of the six generals that will crush the official guilds. Trash!_ " Cobra listens to his thoughts. "Oops. Did you hear that?" Brain laughs out loud as Cobra cries.

"Damn you... Damn you!" Cobra grunted, glaring at Brain evilly. He looks at Cubellios. "My prayer... I only wanted to hear the voice of my one friend... Cubellios..." Cobra collapses from the injury.

Natsu was watching them the entire time, watching Brain finish off his comrade and hearing Cobra's prayer. "Weren't you... his ally?" He struggles to get up, fighting his motion sickness.

"Ally? I can gather as many as I wish shortly. Using Nirvana's power, that is." Brain said.

"You can't call those allies." Natsu disagreed. "They're just puppets!"

"Natsu..." Silver groaned.

"Now, now... Don't get testy. I have taken an interest in your power. I suspect you know what I mean by that. I will make you my puppet slave!" Brain reveals his plan to Natsu.

* * *

 **Whoo! First chapter of the day... I did change the fight to Silver because he hasn't had a chance to be in the spotlight yet. MEN!**

 **Hope you guys are enjoying this! Please leave a review!**

 **MEN!**

 **~Avatar**


	42. Jura of the Ten Saint Wizards

**Episodes 62, 63, and beginning of 64**

* * *

As the battle continues, Midnight collapses to the ground, seemingly defeated. Midnight refuses to lose, afraid that his father will abandon him, and runs off. Using his **Heaven's Eye** , Hoteye is able to see through anything, enabling him to pinpoint Midnight's location. Midnight desperately tries to run, but Hoteye manages to attack him with his **Liquid Ground**. The attack hits and Midnight is defeated.

* * *

"There they are!" Jura and Lucy arrive. They see Brain dragging Natsu by his scarf.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out. Natsu turns to them, hopeless to do anything. "What happened?"

"It's 'cause this is transportation..." Natsu groaned.

"Lucy... and the other guy..." Silver groaned, happy to see them.

"It's Jura." He sweat dropped.

"Everyone..." Happy yelled.

"Cat-dono, you are also unharmed?" Jura asked.

"Cat-dono?" Lucy questioned.

"Save Natsu... He's being taken away..." Happy pleaded.

"Half of the Six Generals are finished. Their stars have fallen." Brain stated. "Starting now, I will create a new set of Generals. Including this one."

"I figured... this would happen eventually..." Silver said. "Finally getting scouted by a Dark Guild... huh?"

"Natsu isn't gonna do what you say!" Lucy argued.

"Nirvana will soak this boy's heart in darkness, and he will become nothing but my loyal servant." Brain stated.

"Hell no, I won't!" Natsu bites Brain's hand. "You still have strength even though you're sick?!" Brain picks him up and slams his body on the ground. Natsu stops struggling and gives up.

"He does not seem so well." Jura commented.

"He gets... extreme motion sickness..." Silver added.

"Hurry up... and beat... this guy... Stop... this thing..." Natsu weakly said.

"I'm not... doin' it for you...But sure." Silver attempts to get back up, walking towards Lucy.

"Yeah!" Lucy agreed.

"Stop? Nirvana? Not even possible." Brain said. Nirvana continues to move. "This city will shortly reach its first destination. We will arrive at Cait Shelter."

"That's Wendy and Carla's guild!" Happy exclaimed. "But why?" Brain smirks at them.

"Tell us your purpose. Why do you aim for Wendy-dono's guild?" Jura asked.

"This ultra-inversion magic can change a guild of light into one of darkness in an instant." Brain responded. "I can't wait. I suspect you'll see true hell!"

"We can't let this guy off!" Lucy said.

"This bastard is gettin' to me!" Silver said. Jura walks behind Silver, scaring him a bit.

"Did you not hear me? Tell us your purpose!" Jura, enraged, asks once more.

Brain laughs out loud. "I have no words for pitiful weaklings like you! I will become the judge ruling over light and darkness! Bow down before me!"

"This man needs to be dealt with." Jura walks pass them. "It seems like there is no talking with him."

"Begone, worms!" Brain uses his staff to use Magic. Jura points his fingers to Brain and the ground around him crumbles and Brain is blown away. "W-What is this magic power?!"

"Stand. I will not let you rest until you say why you are targeting Cait Shelter." Jura ordered.

"Wait, could this old guy..." Silver muttered.

"...be really crazy powerful?!" Lucy asked. Nirvana continues to move further and further to its' destination.

"This is someone with the title of Wizard Saint, just like our master." Happy stated. Natsu is still hurling from his motion sickness.

"I see...You surprised me for a moment there. I suppose the distinction of being one of the Wizard Saints is not just for show." Brain stands back up.

"There are many other guilds closer than Cait Shelter. There must be some reason why you head there specifically." Jura stated.

Brain raises his staff to use Magic. "There is no need for those that will shortly be dead to know! **Dark Rondo!** " He sends thick tendrils of **Darkness Magic** towards Jura.

" **Iron Rock Wall!** " Jura defends himself against the attack.

"Whoa! That's amazing! And actually kinda scary..." Lucy commented as they stare in amazement at Jura's power.

"Do you understand how futile this battle is now? Tell me the reason you aim for Cait Shelter." Jura asks again about their motive.

"And what will you do if you know?!" Brain casts **Dark Rondo** once more, but Jura defends himself using **Iron Rock Wall** like before.

"I said it was futile!" Jura repeated.

"Oh, is that so?" Brain suddenly appears behind him. " **Dark Capriccio!** " Jura bends the rocks from his previous attack to defend against it.

"It's futile." Jura repeated.

" **Dark Capriccio** is a piercing magic. It will cut right through those damn rocks!" Brain's spell smashes through Jura's defensive rock. Jura quickly dodges.

"The **Iron Rock Wall** won't work against that!" Lucy stated.

"He's got a way to pierce through, but being able to dodge it is impressive, too!" Silver added.

"You should take back what you said before." Brain said. "It is not futile." Jura glares at him. "Now, what will you do, Wizard Saint? **Dark Capriccio!** "

" **Iron Rock Wall!** " Jura defends himself again.

"The same thing again?" Brain laughed. "Perhaps that's what is futile!" His spell pierces through most of the rocks easily. "My **Dark Capriccio** will eventually turn you to dust!"

"That would be good if it were true." Jura, thinking fast, manipulated his defensive rocks to bend and redirect Brain's magic.

"I will finish this. And in a big way!" Brain raises his staff. " **Dark Capriccio Scream!** "

" **Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation!** " Jura creates multiple walls of rocks forming one after the other. Brain's spell pierces through the walls.

"Jura, run!" Lucy cried out. After the spell pierces through the walls, Jura quickly moves the flying pieces of rocks to smash into the surprised Brain, redirecting the spell. Large fragments of rocks gather around Brain.

"He's trapped in rocks." Lucy indicated.

" **Supreme King Rock Crush!** " Jura casts one last spell as the rocks indeed crush against Brain inside.

"Even while withstanding such fierce attacks, he noticed he could use the shattering pieces of rocks!" Happy stated.

"Hell yeah! That guy's the boss of Oracion Seis, right?" Silver cheers on.

"We won!" Lucy yelled in excitement.

Brain falls down, defeated. "Now... Tell me the reason you are aiming for Wendy-dono's guild." Jura demanded.

"Wait, shouldn't we just stop it?" Lucy asked.

"Do it for me, please..." Natsu begged.

"I cannot believe that I... was... defeated..." Brain grunted. "Midnight... I leave the rest to you. The Six Generals will never be defeated. When the six prayers vanish, he will..." A mark on his face disappears as he passes out without explaining their motives.

"He?" Jura quoted.

"And hey, didn't one of those symbols on his face just disappear?" Silver asked.

"Please don't freak me out like that. I'm gonna have nightmares about this now!" Lucy whined.

"Everyone!" A voice called. They look up and see Wendy and Carla running to them.

"I figured that all that ruckus was you people." Carla commented.

"Carla!" Happy cried, relieved to see her.

"This city... I think it might be heading toward our guild!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Seems like it. But don't worry now." Silver said. Wendy's surprised to see Brain defeated. "I defeated snake chamber over there." He bragged.

"It's probably Brain here that was manipulating Nirvana. So since we defeated him, the city should stop, right?" Lucy stated.

"I don't like this. In the end, we never found out why he was heading for Cait Shelter." Carla mentioned.

"Maybe there wasn't any particular reason for it." Silver stated.

" _When the six prayers vanish, he will..._ " Brain's words are repeated in Jura's mind. "There are still some things left unsolved, but it is over now."

"No, it ain't!" Natsu grunted. "Hurry up and stop this thing!"

"Natsu-san! Is he okay?" Wendy asked. They shake their heads in disagreement.

* * *

However, Midnight reveals that their entire battle was merely an illusion and attacks Hoteye. Hoteye, seeing Midnight's body, realizes that he had not been able to injure him. Midnight then tells him that he is the strongest Mage and has surpassed Brain. Hoteye collapses, releasing his prayer to see his brother's face one more time.

* * *

Due to Hoteye's defeat, Brain's fave loses another one of its lines. Realizing this, Brain's hopes that Midnight is not to be defeated.

* * *

The group decide to head to King Summit's, where Brain claimed he controlled Nirvana.

"What the hell?" Silver muttered.

"What in the world...?" Lucy looks around the place.

"There's nothing that looks like controls at all!" Silver pointed out.

"Then, how can we stop it?" Lucy asked.

"Damn it! I thought it would stop if we defeated Brain..." Silver muttered.

"We were naive! Now we have no idea how to stop it!" Lucy said.

Wendy sits next to the sick Natsu. "What should I do?"

"Natsu can't handle transportation." Happy replied.

"So pitiful!" Carla commented.

"I'm gonna hurl..." Natsu groaned.

"Motion sickness?" Wendy questioned.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"In that case... Maybe a spell to cure his sense of equilibrium will work." Wendy places her hands on Natsu's head and uses her Magic to cure him. " **Troia.** "

Natsu snaps back into reality, feeling completely normal. "I'm baaack!" He jumps around. "Fine! Totally fine!"

"Thank goodness. I'm glad it worked." Wendy said.

"You rock, Wendy! Please teach that magic!" Natsu smiles at her.

"It's **Sky Magic**... That's impossible." Wendy replied.

"This doesn't feel like transportation at all!" Natsu shakes Lucy. "Okay! Lucy, summon a boat or train Spirit!"

"I don't have one like that! And anyway, this isn't the time! Get with the picture, would ya?!" Lucy yelled.

"We don't know how to spot it. As you can see, there's nothing here." Silver stated.

"But Hoteye... I mean, Richard, said that this was the place it was controlled from." Lucy mentioned.

"I do not believe that Richard-dono would lie." Jura said.

"Besides having it stop or not, hasn't anyone noticed something even peculiar?" Carla asked. "There's no controls, and no one here in the King's Summit. Brain has been defeated. So why is it still moving?" She points out different reasons about Nirvana.

"Could it be operating on auto-pilot? Silver inquired. "Nirvana has already been set to fire!"

Wendy silently cries to herself. "Our... guild..."

"Don't worry. Your guild ain't going anywhere. Let me do you this favor. I'll stop it, no matter what." Natsu promises her to protect her guild.

* * *

In Cait Shelter, a member of the guild rushes in screaming that Nirvana is heading their way. At first, the Guild Master, Roubaul doesn't take him seriously. However, he soon realizes that the man isn't joking. Another member of the guild asks if Nirvana attacking them is fate or coincidence and suggests that they evacuate, however Master Roubaul tells them that even as they speak, there are people out there fighting to stop Nirvana, and to believe in them. He ends his discourse by deciding that Nirvana attacking the Guild isn't fate, and that, maybe it is time for them to "pay for their crimes".

* * *

"Stop it? But we don't know _how_ to stop it!" Happy stated.

"Like, breaking it?" Natsu asked.

"Yup, figured you'd think like that." Lucy sweat dropped.

"How do you plan on breaking something this huge?" Silver asked.

"It would be faster to ask Brain." Jura suggested.

"Will he tell us just like that, I wonder?" Carla inquired.

"Maybe Jellal would know..." Wendy muttered.

"Did you say something?" Lucy asked.

"Is something the matter?" Silver added.

"No, it's nothing." Wendy replied. "I think I might be on to something I want to check it out." She runs off to find him.

"Wendy, wait!" Carla flies after her.

"Hey!" Silver called out.

"What's with her?" Lucy wondered.

"Everyone, can you hear me?" A voice communicates with them. "It is me, Hoteye."

"Who is it?!" Natsu asked.

"It is Richard-dono! You are unharmed?!" Jura inquired.

"Unfortunately, I am injured. I was no match for Midnight, as I feared." Hoteye replied. "Everyone, please work together to defeat Midnight! If you defeat him, Nirvana's supply of magical power will be cut off, and the city should come to a halt."

"Who is it?" Natsu asks once more in confusion.

"So, it moves using **Body Link** magic..." Silver suspected.

"He is directly below the King's Summit. Be careful. He is very, very powerful!" Hoteye warned.

"Richard-dono..." Jura muttered.

"Directly below us?" Lucy points to the ground.

"Okay! I can see the light at the end of the tunnel!" Silver said.

"Powerful, huh? I'm getting fired up!" Natsu already feels excited to destroy something.

"Natsu... It's to stop this thing, remember?" Happy sweat dropped as he reminds Natsu.

"Right! Let's go!" Natsu agreed.

"Of the six prayers, only one is left. I believe in everyone! You will surely win, and be able to stop Nirvana! Please..." However, it turns out that it was _not_ Hoteye who communicated with the group, but Brain, collapsed somewhere.

"Richard-dono!" Jura called out.

" _You won't get away with this... You'll pay..._ " Brain smiles with contentment, thinking he has killed Natsu and the group, and drifts off into unconsciousness.

* * *

The group start to edit the tower they were in. They run downstairs, but they are faced with a door. Natsu kicks and jumps on it, trying to break it open. "Show yourself, you drowsy bastard!" Natsu pries it open as a bright light shines at them.

"It's a trap!" Jura warned. They all get caught in a massive explosion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jellal and Erza, somewhere else on Nirvana, hear the explosion. Midnight suddenly appears behind them, stating that "Father" can be so cruel sometimes, stealing away all his fun. He adds that the two of them are only remaining prey and that he hopes they don't bored him. Jellal tells Erza to stand back and faces Midnight.

* * *

"Damn it... That hurt." Natsu groaned.

"Is everyone alive?" Silver asked.

"Aye..." Happy replied.

"What happened? We were caught up in that giant explosion and..." Lucy attempts to get up but she hits her head on something.

"Were buried?" Silver questioned.

"Wait, this is..." Lucy realizes the type of Magic.

Natsu bursts through the rocks. He sees that Jura casted a massive version his **Iron Rock Wall** to protect them, letting himself take the brunt of the blow. "Stay well, young ones... I am glad you're safe." Jura falls with the group begging him not to die on them.

"Damn it all!" Natsu screamed.

* * *

Wendy and Carla are flying in the air and suspect Nirvana is actually heading to their guild. Carla cannot fly much further so they search for Jellal on foot instead. Carla tells Wendy that she has a good sense of smell, but Wendy states that his smell is different.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza and Jellal see the explosion and wonder what it is. However, before they can investigate, they are confronted by Midnight, who whines that it was cruel of Brain to take away his fun by killing Natsu and the others. He states that Erza and Jellal are the last of his prey and engages them in battle. Jellal moves to strike him first, asking Erza to stand back. But Jellal turns out to be no match for Midnight and is easily beaten to the ground.

* * *

"What'll we do?! He's hurt bad!" Lucy inquired.

"Don't die on us, old man!" Silver said.

"It was a trap..." Happy said. Natsu, enraged, clenches his fist as he grits his teeth.

"What a joke..." A voice said. "Brain used up all the rest of his power and could only get rid of one of you.

"Who is it?!" Silver shouted.

"Up there!" Happy pointed out.

"Pitiful... He's a disgrace to the Six Generals." Brain's staff confronted. "Well, as long as Midnight is here, we haven't been defeated." He flies closer to the group. "Perhaps I will clean up the rest of you fools."

"The... The staff is talking!" Happy screamed.

"You talk too, even through you're a cat." Lucy commented.

Brain's staff slowly flies up in the air as he laughs out loud. "That's the staff that Brain had." Silver said.

"What's going on?!" Lucy asked in surprise.

The staff continues to laugh until Natsu grabs him and violently dashes the staff on the ground. "Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-now!"

"Wait, we don't know what it is!" Lucy yelled.

"Stop this big city, you rotted stick!" Natsu demanded.

"R-Rotted stick?! How rude! Stick I'll accept, but what do you mean rotted, huh?!" The staff complained, yelling at Natsu. "I am the seventh member of Oracion Seis. I have awakened from my slumber to defeat..."

"I said stop this city!" Natsu grabs him once again, slamming it on the ground.

"Huh? Oracion Seis has 6 members." Lucy stated.

"Professor Happy's Fairy Tail Lectures!" Happy wears a suit while standing on a table in front of a chalkboard. "That's right! There are six members, and thus "Six Wizard Generals". The name is read as Oracion Seis." Happy returns back to reality. "Huh? That is strange."

"See? There are supposed to be six, so what's with the seventh?" Lucy asked, irritated about the numbers.

"And wait... Are we dropping the whole talking staff thing already?" Silver added.

Happy sighs out loud. "It's all ridiculous I don't know where to start."

The staff jumps out of Natsu's hand. "You violent brat... Soon I'll be able to see the guild of those fools... I must clean up the trash without delay."

"You mean Cait Shelter?!" Lucy mentioned.

"Exactly! We will begin our destruction by crushing them!" The staff laughs out loud.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza begins sparring with Midnight, who easily reflects her sword slashes and eventually wraps and traps her in her own armor. Her next armor is also destroyed by Midnight's Magic. Erza falls after Midnight uses an attack called **Spiral Pain**. Midnight then turns his attention towards Jellal, who asks why they are attacking Cait Shelter. Midnight also explains the same thing the staff did to Natsu and the rest.

* * *

"They have the power to seal Nirvana once against that is why we must destroy them." Brain's staff explained.

* * *

He then requests Jellal to join the new set of Oración Seis Generals that Midnight hopes to gather. Midnight's ranting about Jellal's soul being full of darkness brings back Jellal's memories of his past, and he almost succumbs to despair and joins Midnight. However, Erza uses the last of her strength to stand up and tells Jellal that there is light inside his soul and reassures him that she is always there for him. She then **Requips** into the **Robe of Yūen** and confronts Midnight once more with confidence, stating that she will defeat him and end his madness no matter what.

* * *

"There is no stopping us! We are near! Cait Shelter! The staff exclaimed.

* * *

Erza continues her fight against the last general of Oracion Seis; Midnight. However, Midnight keeps deflecting any and every attack Erza uses against him and Jellal is already beaten. Erza finally figures out two weaknesses in Midnight's powers. One is that he can only bend space in one specific area at a time and two is that he can't bend human bodies. In her flexible armor, the **Robe of Yūen** , Erza finally manages to defeat Midnight by attacking him with multiple swords while he attempts to crush her in her armor, rendering Midnight incapable of deflecting the barrage of swords. She then explains that the armor itself is "flexible" and hence immune to Midnight's powers and breaks free of her confines, but declines to finish him off, thinking that he will give up now that he has been beaten.

However, just then a clock in the Ancient City atop Nirvana begins chiming, signifying the beginning of midnight. Midnight then begins laughing maniacally, gloating that his reflector ability is taken to the extremes at Midnight. He then begins transforming into a hideous beast and attacks Jellal and Erza. He taunts and attempts to break Erza by showing her images of her friends who have died. Erza then realizes that Midnight too was a slave at the Tower of Heaven. Midnight then reveals his hatred for Jellal and tricks Erza into attacking Jellal (by disguising Jellal as himself). Erza then realizes that he is using an **Illusion Magic** now and uses her artificial eye to negate his Magic. She then swiftly defeats Midnight, who releases his prayer to be able to sleep in a quiet place and falls unconscious, despairing about his defeat.

* * *

 **Long chapter and all. MEN! YES!**

 **I own my OC. Creds to wiki. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	43. Zero

**Episodes 64, 65, 66, and half of 67.**

* * *

A raging Natsu attempts to hit Klodoa with his flaming fists but Klodoa, levitating, is able to easily dodge and then knocks Natsu down with the end of its stick. Natsu tumbles away.

"Natsu! Damn it!" Silver prepares to launch an ice attack.

"Look at him tumble, Lucy!" Happy pointed out.

"Well, I don't think that's the main point here." Lucy muttered.

Klodoa tackles Silver in the guts. This give Natsu the opportunity to grab the end of Klodoa. "Caught ya!"

"Great going, Natsu! Now, beat the crap out of it!" Silver said, but Klodoa, quite flexible, manages to use its skull head to hit both Natsu and Silver on the head even if it's in Natsu's grip. "Stop moving around!" Silver starts to argue with Natsu. "Hold it down properly, you dolt!"

"Try dodging it instead, you jerk!" Natsu argues back. The Dragon Slayers begin fighting.

"This battle isn't pretty." Happy sweat dropped.

Klodoa notices Lucy by the sidelines. He stares at her for a while. "Here we go again! The usual..." Lucy gets self-conscious.

"The usual over self-consciousness?" Happy teased.

"No!" Lucy argued. "The usual "It's such trouble being so cute!" She acts cute and flirtatious.

"Natsu, Silver! Lucy broke!" Happy yelled as thy continue to fight.

"Oh, it's just a kid. Such a disappointment..." Klodoa brushes it off.

"A kid?!" Lucy gets offended.

"Now!" Silver yelled. They both charge at it, but it manages to evade their attacks and tackle them instead.

"You brats..." Klodoa zaps them with lightning using the orb inside its mouth. "What's wrong? Is all you got your youth? Youth alone isn't going to beat me! You young'ns always showin' off your young selves, you!"

"I think he might be a bite self-conscious about his age..." Lucy and Happy noted.

"And what?" Natsu and Silver get back up.

"Right on the mark, huh?" Lucy said.

"No, I think it's something else." Happy sweat dropped.

Suddenly, Klodoa looks alert. "Incredible... All six... All Six Generals are wiped out!"

Outside, another mark disappears from Brain's face.

In horror, Klodoa drops its orb. "No, this is bad! Very bad! He is coming!" He exclaims as he panics.

"What's he saying?" Natsu inquired.

"He?" Lucy quoted.

"There's someone else?" Happy asked. "Don't tell me the eighth?"

From the outside, Brain opens his eyes but they have become red and menacing.

Klodoa trembles in fear. "What are you talking about?" Silver asked.

"He's juicing like crazy!" Happy pointed out.

"You mean sweat!" Lucy corrected.

"Brain..." Klodoa muttered.

"If you're talking about him, Jura beat him." Natsu informed.

"No... Brain has another personality. There is the front face, codenamed Brain, who holds so much knowledge. And then there is the back face, codenamed Zero, who loves nothing but destruction." Klodoa explained.

"Loves destruction?" Lucy quoted.

"Zero?" Happy questioned.

"Due to his overwhelming, evil magical powers, Brain sealed that existence away himself with six keys." Klodoa added.

"And those are... Oracion Seis!" Silver said.

"Exactly." Klodoa agreed. "And when the Six Generals fall, and their Body Link magic is broken, the personality of Zero will be reborn once again..."

"This sounds like fun!" Natsu grins.

At this moment, a wall gets blown up and a figure walks in. "W-Welcome back, Master Zero!" Klodoa bows down, stuttering.

"Klodoa, it seems things have gotten quite interesting. Even that Midnight was beaten?" Zero said.

"I-I truly apologize!" Klodoa nervously sweats.

"Although, it sure has been a while, to have this feeling... To have this body... This voice! This magic!" Zero commented. "It all brings me back... I'll handle the rest. Stand back, Klodoa." He removes his coat as he releases his power to change into different clothes. "You little brats... You sure made a mess out of my guild. As its master, I will make you pay for that."

"He's... the guild master of Oracion Seis?" Lucy asked. Brain builds up his Magic Power. "The ground is shaking from his magic power?!"

"Gettin' fired up, Natsu?" Silver asked.

"I've never felt magic power this nasty!" Natsu replied, grinning at Zero.

"That's right... I'll start by erasing this baldy who hurt this body's Brain!" Zero stated, aiming at the unconscious Jura.

Silver quickly protects Jura by creating a shield out of ice. "You're gonna attack someone who can't even move?!"

"What nonsense..." Zero said.

" _I don't have enough magic power left!_ " Silver's decreased Magic Power causes the ice shield to break apart as Zero blows him and Jura away.

"Whether he can move or not isn't much of a difference. As long as it has, it's just as fun to destroy!" Zero stated.

Natsu charges at him with his fists aflame, but Seri manages to defend against his attack. "Why, you..." Zero touches Natsu with his index finger, blowing him away towards the ceiling.

"Oh, no!" Happy trembles in fear as he holds onto Lucy's leg.

" _W-What'll we do? My body's... frozen stiff..._ " Lucy trembles in fear as she stares at Zero. Zero turns to Happy and Lucy who are tearing up. " _I'm scared!_ " He easily attacks them.

In a flash, they are all on the ground, unconscious. "Impressive, Master Zero! Excellent work as always! Defeating these annoying brats like they were nothing!" Klodoa praises Zero's quick work.

"But they still live." Zero added. "You're still alive, aren't you? Stand up. You still have form!" Nobody responds or moves a muscle.

* * *

Jellal still feels the pain from the fight before. Erza apologies to him about being in too much of a hurry to stop Nirvana and not caring about his condition. Jellal brushes it off and is glad that he was the one who undid the seal on Nirvana.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wendy and Carla are attempting to find Jellal, hoping that he will know how to stop Nirvana. Carla theme runs out of Magic Power and is forced to switch back into terrestrial mode. Wendy then breaks down, despairing over her guild. Carla then convinces her to find a way to stop Nirvana herself.

* * *

On the King's Summit, Zero overlooks the view and spots the Cait Shelter Guild, their first target. Klodoa tells him that by destroying the guild, they destroy the people capable of re-sealing Nirvana. However, Zero replies that it is meaningless and destroys Klodoa itself, first cracking its supporting stick and then stepping on its skull head. He laughs evilly as he declares that he wants to destroy every damn thing. He needs no reason because if it has physical form, he will eliminate it. Zero starts to activate Nirvana's fire and aims it towards Cait Shelter.

* * *

Wendy and Carla finally finds Jellal and Erza, who have just emerged victorious from their battle against Midnight, the final Oracion Seis General. Wendy runs up to Jellal, only to find that he doesn't remember who she is. Initially saddened, she later cheers up after Erza explains to her that Jellal's memories are still jumbled and that he can't remember anyone. Wendy then asks Jellal if he knows how to stop Nirvana, but Jellal tells her that a **Self-Destruction Spell** will no longer work, and that he doesn't know of any other method to stop it.

Just then, Nirvana, which has arrived in front of Cait Shelter, begins charging up to fire at Wendy's Guild. However, just as Cait Shelter and its inhabitants are about to be obliterated, a blast of Magic hits one of Nirvana's legs, throwing it off balance and causing it to miss the Guild.

The blast is revealed to have been from the Blue Pegasus Magical Aerial Bomber - Christina, which was formerly shot down by the Oracion Seis. Aboard are Gray, Lyon, Ren, Eve, Sherry, and Hibiki. Hibiki then uses his Telepathy to tell Erza and the rest that Christina is up and running thanks to a combined effort of all on board. Hibiki goes on to explain that after searching through Archive, he has finally managed to figure out how to stop Nirvana: The group must simultaneously destroy six Lacrimas located at the base of Nirvana's main body, which channel the Magic Power that its six legs absorb from the Earth and convert into energy. He also cautions that unless all six Lacrima are destroyed simultaneously, the other Lacrima will regenerate any one that is destroyed.

Zero then uses his Magic to jack Hibiki's telepathy, initially complementing the Allied Forces on coming so far and then taunting them saying that he (Zero) is in front of one of the six lacrimas, therefore making simultaneously destroying them impossible as he insinuates that none of the Allied Forces can defeat him. He then brags that he has already taken down 4 of their comrades, Natsu, Silver, Lucy, and Happy. Soon after, Zero terminates his connection.

Hibiki then downloads an application to coordinate their timings in destroying the Lacrima. Erza and co. are shocked to learn that they only have 20 minutes to do so before Nirvana fires again. Soon after that, Lyon, Gray, Ren, and Sherry run out of Magic Power and Christina begins losing altitude. Using the last of Hibiki's Telepathy, Lyon, Gray, Sherry, Erza, Carla and Wendy plead with and inspire Natsu, Silver, Lucy, and Happy to get up.

* * *

Natsu, Silver, Lucy, and Happy slowly begin to rise despite their injuries.

* * *

"Can you hear our voices?" Hibiki asked.

* * *

The Mages are heavily breathing as they try to rejoin the fight. "We... can... hear you...!" Natsu weakly said.

* * *

" _Natsu-kun..._ " Hibiki smiles to himself.

* * *

"We'll destroy... all six... lacrima at once..." Silver panted.

* * *

Everybody smiles, relieved to hear the voices of the once fallen Fairy Tail Mages.

"Men…" Ichiya commented.

* * *

"And a lucky one gets to fight Zero on the way, right?" Lucy asked.

"There's only 18 minutes left... We have to hurry." Happy added. "We're gonna protect Carla and Wendy's guild!"

* * *

"My telepathy is going to run out soon. You should have a map in your brains that I sent you. I numbered each of the lacrima." Hibiki informed. "Decide on which one of you goes..." Christina nearly breaks down.

* * *

"One!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Two!" Silver added.

"I'll go to three!" Lucy said. "I just hope Zero's not there!"

* * *

"I will head to four." Ichiya said. "My parfum tells me that it is the closest one to me."

"The map is what told you." Erza stated.

"Was it really necessary to correct me?" Ichiya gasped.

"I'll take five." Erza informed.

* * *

"Erza! You doing okay?!" Natsu asked, happy to hear Erza.

* * *

"Yeah... Thanks to her." Erza replied, looking at Wendy with a smile.

"Then, I'll..." Jellal almost says that he'll take number six, but Erza stops him before he can say anything further.

"You're six." Erza said.

* * *

"Was there someone else? Who was that just now?" Natsu asked, wondering if there's an extra person.

* * *

"Natsu doesn't know about you circumstances yet." Erza whispered. "He thinks you're an enemy. Don't speak." Jellal nods his head in agreement.

Hibiki's power finally runs out and the Telepathy cuts off. Christina then crashes as Sherry and Ren's powers completely give out as well.

* * *

"Hey!" Natsu shouted.

"The telepathy cut off..." Silver said.

"He was at his limit..." Lucy mumbled.

* * *

"That makes six." Carla said. "We have to hurry!" Erza agrees with her.

* * *

"Anyway, it sounds like we have six people." Happy stated. "Let's go! Whoever runs into Zero is responsible for defeating him! Everyone has their own place to go, so there's no backup!" They're all determined to destroy the Lacrimas inside Nirvana.

* * *

"Men! Men! Men! Men!" Ichiya, still tied to the stick, hops away to his station. He gives up after a few hops. "Four! I am going to four!" He heavily breathes. "Everyone is counting on me! I cannot betray that trust, no matter what!" He gets back to hopping his way to number four. "I don't have time to catch my breath! I am still young! Men! Men!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu arrives to his destination, which also happens to be where Zero is located. Smirking, the Dark Guild Master asks what business the Fire Dragon Slayer has with him. Natsu grins and states that they'll see who will get destroyed in the end, him or Zero.

* * *

Before leaving, Erza tells Jellal and Wendy that Zero is most likely at Lacrima One (Natsu's), as Natsu has a very good sense of smell and probably chose that number for that very reason. Wendy wants to go back Natsu up in his fight, but Erza tells her that Natsu will be able to handle Zero by himself. Upon hearing the name "Natsu" uttered by Erza, Jellal's memories begin to return.

* * *

Natsu and Zero engage each other in battle, with Natsu barely managing hold his own, even in his weakened state. He even manages to use Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to counter Zero's penetrating Magic- **Dark Capriccio**. Suddenly, a maliciously smiling Jellal appears and blasts Natsu with **Fire Magic** , prompting Zero to ask him if his memories have finally returned.

Natsu lies on the ground after being hit with Jellal's flame attack. Zero asks Jellal if his memories have returned, to which he replies yes. An angered Natsu gets back up and starts running toward Jellal to attack him, but Jellal calmly attacks him with more fire and then explains that he has only regained his memories of Natsu, the Allied Forces' only hope, and states that his only wish is to help him defeat Zero and stop Nirvana regardless of whatever the atrocities that he may have committed in the past. He pleads with Natsu to accept his flame. However, Natsu attacks him, screaming that he won't accept the man who made Erza cry as his ally.

* * *

"Damn, this tunnel is long." Silver finally arrives to his station, Lacrima 2. "Finally, I'm here... Lacrima number two. So I gotta destroy this thing, then." He looks around the station to see if Zero is there before he walks any further. "Doesn't look like Master Zero's here. So that means someone else has to fight him."

* * *

 _Lacrima #1..._

A bored Zero tells them to take their fight outside as it annoys him. He then unleashes **Dark Capriccio** against Natsu. Jellal jumps in front of Natsu and shields him from the spell, reminiscent of how Simon shielded Natsu and Erza in the Tower of Heaven against Jellal's attack.

Jellal collapses saying that Natsu can finish him off if he wants as he is already on his last legs.

* * *

 _Lacrima #3..._

"You should rest a little, Lucy..." Happy suggested.

Lucy struggles to walk as she uses the wall to support her. "No! I won't make it then..."

"But... You can barely walk." Happy stated. "Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about? I can walk just fine..." Lucy argued. "But... Even if I'm not so okay... I can't go saying that now!"

* * *

 _Lacrima #4..._

"Men, men, men... I must hurry, no matter what happens to this body of mine!" Ichiya continues to drag himself to his station. "I am Ichiya, of Blue Pegasus! I will fulfill my duty to the end!

* * *

 _Lacrima #5..._

" _Master Zero is not here._ " Erza thinks to herself as she looks around her station. " _As I thought, he's at lacrima number one, which Natsu headed towards. Natsu..._ "

* * *

 _Lacrima #1..._

Jellal then pleads with Natsu once more to accept his flame, the **Golden Flame of Rebuke**.

* * *

 _Lacrima #6..._

Carla is carrying Wendy as she flies to their station. "Thank you, Carla..." Wendy said. "I hope Jellal is okay..."

"Don't worry about others, worry about yourself! Can you really do this, Wendy?" Carla asked.

"Yeah! This is something I have to do!" Wendy replied.

Flashbacks reveal that Jellal met up with Wendy after everyone was assigned Lacrimas and entrusted her with the task of destroying Lacrima #6 in his stead. He also tells her that she has great power as the power of the sky rests within her.

Wendy finally arrives to her station as she stands in front of the large Lacrima, determined to destroy it for Jellal. "The power of a dragon... is within me... This is to protect my guild! Please Grandeeney! Lend me the power!"

"Wendy..."

* * *

 _Lacrima #1..._

Jellal that he doesn't want Natsu to forgive him, but to just take the power that the **Flame of Rebuke** will offer and that he believes in the man Erza believes in. Natsu begrudgingly accepts the **Flame of Rebuke** which engulfs him. He then begins to eat it while Jellal lies immobilized, smiling. The **Flame of Rebuke** activates the Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Form: **Dragon Force**.

* * *

 _Lacrima #2..._

"This Lacrima isn't just big, it's also damn hard!" Silver growled.

* * *

 _Lacrima #3..._

"I can sense a ton of magic power!" Lucy stated.

"The lacrima is near." Happy added.

* * *

 _Lacrima #4..._

"This parfum reeks of danger." Ichiya said. "I am close. Men."

* * *

 _Lacrima #5..._

"The time is near. Natsu, I believe in you." Erza said.

* * *

 _Lacrima #6..._

"Wendy, concentrate!" Carla said.

"Yeah. I know." Wendy nods her head in agreement. " _Natsu-san..._ "

* * *

 _Lacrima #1..._

Natsu, meanwhile, has fully activated **Dragon Force** , his skin becoming scaly and his power being tripled. He viciously attacks Zero, restarting the battle.

* * *

 _Lacrima #3..._

Lucy finally arrives to her station, heavily breathing from her exhaustion of walking. "I made it... The third lacrima..."

"Lucy, hang in there..." Happy said.

"I knew it wasn't the time to show off, but I wasn't able to say I couldn't do it!" Lucy has tears in her eyes.

"Lucy?" Happy mumbled, worried for her.

"I'm completely out of magic power." Lucy said. "Even so, I want to protect Wendy's guild! I don't want to get down on myself! That's why I'm going to keep going, until the bitter end!" She attempts to get back up, but fails.

"Lucy!"

"I can't fall! Not in a place like this!" Lucy argued.

* * *

 _Lacrima #6..._

"Wendy..." Carla watches her.

" _I have to do my best. For Cait Shelter... For Jellal, who believed in me..._ " Wendy does her best to concentrate on her Magic Power. " _And for all my other friends, too!_ "

* * *

 _Lacrima #1..._

A delighted Zero and Natsu battle it out, with Zero using some of his most powerful attacks such as **Dark Delete** and **Dark Gravity** along with his previously used attacks such as **Dark Capriccio**. Following the use of **Dark Gravity** , Natsu and Zero take their battle to a lowest level of Nirvana, just above the legs.

* * *

 _Lacrima #4..._

Ichiya, still tied to the stick, finally arrives to his station as he tumbles down. "No... I can't pass out yet! Hibiki, Ren, Eve... Give me the power!"

* * *

 _Lacrima #2..._

"3 more minutes." Silver mumbled, staring at the Lacrima.

* * *

 _Lacrima #5..._

"Natsu." Erza breathed.

* * *

 _Lacrima #1..._

Zero appears to have the upper hand and beats Natsu up and begins mocking him about his lack of Mastery of the Dragon Force.

* * *

 _Lacrima #3..._

Lucy is heavily breathing, unable to stay conscious.

"W-What are you going yo do, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"I don't know!" Lucy replied. "I don't know, but maybe if I throw myself against it... I have to destroy it!" She stares at the large Lacrima in front of her. "I won't give up! I won't give up no matter what!"

"Sometimes, it's that feeling that can give you the power." Gemini approaches them.

"We were listening back then." Gemi said as they do their little dance together.

"We heard your feelings." Mini added.

"Gemini... Why are you here?" Lucy asked.

Gemini transforms into Lucy, surprising Lucy and Happy. "We can copy your body and abilities. We'll become your will!" Lucy and Happy cry tears of joy. "We just need to destroy this thing in about three minutes, right?"

"Thank you!" Lucy said.

* * *

 _Lacrima #4..._

"Men... Men... I will show you my power parfum!" Ichiya uses his **Parfum Magic** to make himself bulkier and break free of his bonds.

* * *

 _Lacrima #6..._

" _More power... The power of the heavens..._ " Wendy continues to concentrate.

* * *

 _Lacrima #1..._

Natsu once again stands up while telling Zero that he can sense his friends' feelings and hopes which give him the power and will to fight. He remembers the encouraging words and actions shown to him by his comrades.

* * *

 _Lacrima #2..._

"Guess it's about time." Silver gathers his Magic Power.

* * *

 _Lacrima #3..._

"Okay, here we go! The Gate of the Golden Bull is good, right?" Gemini asked.

"Yes, please!" Lucy replied.

* * *

 _Lacrima #4..._

"Now is the time to show everyone the true power of Ichiya, of Blue Pegasus!" Ichiya slams his fists together.

* * *

 _Lacrima #5..._

"Requip!" Erza requips into her **Black Wing Armor.**

* * *

 _Lacrima #6..._

" _Power... Power is welling up from within me..._ " Wendy gathers air around her.

"Wendy..."

* * *

Natsu then uses his **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade** , while Zero uses his ultimate attack: **Genesis Zero**. The two attacks clash and an explosion occurs.

* * *

The guild members of Cait Shelter watch in horror as Nirvana prepares to fire.

* * *

 _Lacrima #2..._

"It's time! Everyone, I'm counting on you!" Silver shouted.

* * *

 _Lacrima #3..._

"Gate of the Golden bull, we open thee! Taurus!" Gemini and Lucy chant together as they summon **Taurus**.

"Alright!" Happy cheered.

Taurus appears as he does his signature pose.

"We're counting on you, Taurus!" Lucy and Gemini said.

"Leave it to me, nice bodied-babes!" Taurus said.

* * *

 _Lacrima #4..._

Ichiya gathers Magic Power in his hands. "Parfum of Power... Maximum Power! Men!"

* * *

 _Lacrima #5..._

"Here I go!" Erza prepares to attack the Lacrima.

* * *

 _Lacrima #6..._

"Grandeeney... Give me the power!" Wendy is almost complete with her Magic Power.

" _Wendy... Concentrate! You can do it!_ " Carla continues to watch her, having hope in Wendy.

* * *

Zero unleashed his Ultimate Attack, **Genisis Zero** , which forth shadowy beings from a pocket dimension called "Nil". These entities, referred to by Zero as "People of the Nil" engulf Natsu and trap him in the Nil Dimension from which they hail.

In the Nil Dimension, Natsu floats, unable to use his powers or move. However, a vision of Igneel appears before him, asking him if he is going to let a thing like this beat him. Natsu then has a flashback to a time when he was training with Igneel, years ago. The young Natsu whines about not being able to destroy a rock that is twice his size, but Igneel then reminds him not to let his feelings get the better of him and to remember that he is a Dragon Slayer. He then tells him to have faith in his powers and remember the pride that comes with being a Dragon Slayer.

* * *

 _Lacrima #2..._

" **Ice Dragon's Freezing Arrow!** " Silver holds back the arrow and let's go of it as he aims for the Lacrima.

* * *

 _Lacrima #3..._

"Go!" Lucy, Happy, and Gemini exclaim in a unison as they watch Taurus destroy the Lacrima.

"Rampage!" Taurus slices his axe at the Lacrima.

* * *

 _Lacrima #4..._

"Sparkle to Infinity!" Ichiya does a couple of twirls as he pounds his fist at the Lacrima.

* * *

 _Lacrima #5..._

"With this one blow, I use up the rest of my magic power!" Erza charges at the Lacrima before she swings her sword at it.

* * *

 _Lacrima #6..._

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Wendy unleashes her Magic Power and releases a large hurricane of air at the Lacrima.

* * *

Inspired, the present day Natsu smiles and finally unleashes the true might of the Dragon Force, literally burning away a stunned Zero's Magic. After punching Zero numerous times, Natsu then uses one of his Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts, **Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade** , and smashes Zero upwards, engulfing both of them in Flame. Both of them then crash into the First Lacrima at the same instant the others destroy their own Lacrima, thereby finally stopping Nirvana once and for all.

* * *

 _Lacrima #2..._

"Did we do it? Everyone, at the same time?" Silver asks himself.

* * *

 _Lacrima #3..._

"All right!" Lucy and Happy hug each other as Taurus and Gemini high-five each other.

* * *

 _Lacrima #4..._

"Erza-san, everyone... Good job!" Ichiya praised.

* * *

 _Lacrima #5..._

"Natsu... You did it!" Erza smiles to herself.

* * *

 _Lacrima #6..._

Wendy and Carla are crying tears of joy. "It's stopped! Wendy, it actually stopped!" Carla cheered.

"Yup!" Wendy agreed. "Nirvana has been stopped!"

* * *

 **I AM BACK! Whoo! Another chapter for all of you who were waiting patiently. I appreciate all of you guys who actually read and review.**

 **Next chapter will be a waterfall of tears where Jellal gets arrested *cries*.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own my OC. Creds to Wiki. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed!**

 **~Avatar**


	44. A Guild for One

**Episode 67, 68, and beginning of 69.**

* * *

Grinning, Natsu stands over the unconscious body of Zero. Jellal smiles as well, thinking to himself how Natsu has exceeded his expectations. However, the celebrations are short-lived, as Nirvana begins to crumble all around them. Natsu is saved from falling by Jellal.

* * *

"Isn't this kind of dangerous?" Lucy asked as she sees the falling rocks.

"It's falling apart!" Happy said.

"Guess it'd be a good idea to escape." Gemi suggested.

"If you don't, you'll be crushed flat." Mini added.

"Isn't there some escape route?" Lucy asked.

"We can know what the people we've copied know..." Gemi said.

"But we don't have an escape route from here in our memory." Mini stated.

"In sure you'll be fine, though." Gemi said.

"Good luck!" Gemini disappear back to the Celestial Spirit World, leaving Lucy and Happy behind.

"Wait!" Lucy and Happy screamed.

* * *

Silver runs down the tunnel, escaping from Nirvana. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! This ain't good at all!"

* * *

Erza easily jumps on the falling rocks, making her way to an exit. "I _s everyone okay?_ "

* * *

"My honey! Wait for me!" Ichiya dodges a few of the falling rocks, but gets crushed by a large one. "Men!"

* * *

Carla grabs Wendy's hand as they escape together. "Wendy, this way!" Wendy trips on herself, falling behind Carla. Carla turns around and sees a couple of rocks above her. "Wendy, watch out!"

" **Iron Rock Wall!** " Jura, now conscious, quickly saves Wendy and Carla.

"Jura-san!" Wendy's happy to see him.

"You're safe?" Carla asked, surprised to see him.

"Unfortunately, it took time for me to recover my magic power." Jura replied. "But now, we must evacuate with all haste!"

* * *

Silver successfully escapes Nirvana, jumping out of it as he tumbles down a hill. He digs his nails in the hill, stopping himself from tumbling. "That was close..." He lands on the ground as he watches Nirvana crumble down. "Whoa, man... Is everyone safe?"

Erza catches up to him. "Silver!"

Silver turns around and sees Erza. "Erza!" He sees a shadow behind her. "And..."

"Erza-san! Thank goodness you are safe!" Ichiya, his body still bulky, catches up to them.

Erza and Silver scream in terror. They jump back as Erza takes out her spear, pointing it at Ichiya. "What goes there?!"

"An enemy?! And... Ew..." Silver gets disgusted by his looks.

"Please calm down, you two." Ichiya tries to clear things up with them. "Thanks to the power of my parfum, my body has changed." He pops open another perfume bottle. "But inside is the same me, unchanged even a bit!" He does a couple of ballerina moves. *spinspinspin* "Ichiya, at your service!" *sparkle*

Erza and Silver fade away. "You sure attract the weirdos." Silver mumbled.

"Yes..." Erza agreed. "Well, he's dependable, at least." They hear something above them.

Horologium shows up as he lands on the ground. "I'm so dizzy!" she says..."

"Men? A new enemy?" Ichiya inquired.

"Wait! That's..." Erza said.

"...Lucy's spirit!" Silver pointed out.

Lucy and Happy walk out of Horologium. "Thanks, Horologium! But, when did you..."

"No. I passed through the gate under my own will." Horologium stated.

"Loke and Virgo do that all the time." Happy added.

"Due to Lucy-sama's magic power being greater than before, it has now become possible. I can also cure lack of oxygen, bug bites, chapping of the skin, itchiness, and skin spots." Horolgium explained.

"Amazing! Even skin spots?!" Erza exclaimed.

"That... could be useful, yeah..." Lucy commented.

"M-My identity is flying away, again!" Ichiya groaned.

"Everyone! You are safe?" Jura, Happy, and Wendy catch up to them.

"The he-cat, as well!" Carla commented.

"Where's Natsu-san and Jellal?" Wendy asked.

"I do not see him. He is still inside!" Ichiya exclaimed.

"No!" Wendy gasped.

"Natsu!" Lucy gets worried.

"That piece of flame!" Silver growled.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy shouted, calling out for him.

" _Natsu... Jellal... What are you doing?_ " Erza looks at Nirvana which is crumbling down to pieces.

"Natsu!" Happy cries out, running around the place. Something tunnels out of the ground underneath Happy. Natsu appears, confused at everything.

"Love will save your friends!" Hoteye appears as well along with Jellal. "Yes..."

"Sheesh... Makin' us worried like that..." Silver mumbled.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy runs up to him with tears of joy.

"That's Hoteye!" Carla exclaimed. "Why would a member of Oracion Seis..."

"It's a long story. But don't worry, he's a friend." Jura said, clearing things with her.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy joyfully hugs Natsu. "You really... kept your promise..." Natsu grins at her. "Thank you for saving my guild..."

"It's because we all had the power, right?" Natsu turns to look at the rest of them.

"All of us?" Wendy asked.

"You have the power too, Wendy." Natsu said.

"Men!" Ichiya chanted. Happy runs to Carla with hearts around him.

"Me?" Wendy mumbled.

"This time, give me a happy high-five!" Natsu said.

"Yeah!" Wendy smiles at him. Natsu and Wendy happily high-five each other.

"Can't ask for more than everyone being safe." Happy commented.

"Everyone, you did great!" Jura congratulated.

"This completes our mission." Ichiya said.

"Ew!" Lucy turns pale as she looks at Ichiya in disgust.

"And, who is that?" Silver asked, turning around to see someone.

"I don't know..." Lucy mumbled.

"Is he one of those hosts from Blue Pegasus?" Silver asked.

"I don't remember one like that..." Lucy added.

"That's Jellal." Erza replied.

"What?!" Lucy and Silver exclaimed.

" _That's_ him?!" Lucy asked in surprise.

"But that's not the Jellal we know." Erza stated.

"It seems like he's lost his memories." Wendy added.

"Yeah, but even so..." Silver mumbled.

"I'm sure it's fine." Wendy convinces them. "Jellal is actually a good person!"

"At any rate, we must give him our thanks for his help." Erza thanks him for all his help, but Jellal tells her that he shouldn't be thanked, admitting that he's afraid of getting his memories back. Thoughtfully, Erza looks at him and tells him that she's with him, and even if they end up hating each other again, her feelings for him won't change.

Their conversation is interrupted by Ichiya. "Oww-men!" He runs into an invisible wall.

"What's the matter, dude?" Silver asked.

"I was about to release some parfum in the bushes when I ran k to something!" Ichiya responded.

"There are some markings on to the ground..." Wendy pointed out as she looks spots runes on the ground.

Jura touches the invisible wall. "Those are..."

"Runes?!" They all exclaim as they're trapped inside.

"Men! My toilet..." Ichiya yelled.

"When did this..." Carla asked.

"What's going on?!" Happy asked.

"The same ones as Freed?" Silver inquired. "It's just as... no, even more powerful!"

"We're trapped?" Lucy questioned.

"Show yourself!" Natsu screamed, prepared to fight anybody.

A group of Rune Knights appear, surrounding them. "Who are they?!" Wendy asked.

"It's gonna leak out!" Ichiya exclaimed, close to pissing his pants.

"I wish to do you no harm." One of the men walks closer to them. "All I desire is for you to stay here, without moving, for a little while."

"Who are you?!" Happy asked.

"I am Captain of the Reformed Magic Council's 4th Enforcement and Detention Corps. My name is Lahar." Lahar introduces himself.

"Who?!" Natsu gasped.

"Reformed Magic Council?!" Silver freaks out.

"They're already back in business?" Lucy asked.

"We have been reborn, to uphold the law and protect justice." Lahar replied. "We have no mercy for those that do evil acts."

"What do you mean?" Carla asked.

"We haven't done anything bad!" Happy whined.

"R-Right, sure we didn't..." Silver shakes in fear.

"That didn't sound very convincing..." Lucy commented.

"I am aware. Our purpose is to arrest Oracion Seis." Lahar stated. "Please hand over that person codenamed Hoteye to us." They all gasp, surprised to hear about Lahar arresting Richard.

"Wait a minute!" Jura protested.

"It is okay, Jura." Richard said.

"Richard-dono..." Jura turns around.

"Even if my soul has been awakened to righteousness, that does not wipe clean my past evil ways." Richard accepted. "I wish to start over from the beginning. That way, when I finally reunite with my brother, I can look him eye to eye."

Jura smiles at him. "Then, I shall search for your brother in your stead." He volunteers to help Richard to search for his brother.

"You will?!" Richard exclaimed.

"Please tell me your brother's name." Jura asked.

"His name is Wally. Wally Buchanan." Richard replied which rings a bell in everybody's mind.

"Wally?" Erza asked.

A flashback of Wally appears. "Get it?"

"Blockhead?!" Everybody exclaimed.

"He... Wally was..." Richard started off. "...truly an honesty and kind younger brother."

 _A flashback of Richard and Wally when they were young appears. They are seen working outside at a desert trying to plant some crops._

"My brother and I lost our parents very young. But we worked together and managed to live! Then it happened... Right when we began growing vegetables." Richard went on.

 _Richard and Wally hardly grew any vegetables due to the dry climate, but they managed to grow a potato. They go inside to eat their potato. Wally takes the entire potato but notices that Richard is left with nothing so they cut the potato in half._

"I have not forgotten the taste of that potato, even now..." Richard recalled.

"Actually, I know that man." Erza steps forward.

"What did you say?!" Richard turns around in surprise.

"He is my friend. He is now energetically traveling around the continent." Erza tells Richard of his brother's current state.

Richard begins to sob with happiness. "Is this what they call a miracle, bestowed only to those who believe in the light?" The moon shines down on them. "Th-Thank you! Thank you! Thank you..." After that, the Rune Knights arrest him and take him away.

"I feel sorry for him." Lucy said.

"Aye..." Happy agreed.

"Ah, well..." Silver said.

"There isn't anything we can do for him." Carla said.

"Enough already! Just unseal the runes! It's leaking!" Ichiya complained.

"Don't!" Lucy screamed.

"No." Lahar said. "Out true objective is not Oracion Seis." They all look at him in confusion. "The one who infiltrated the Magic Council, destroyed it, and fired Etherion..." Erza widens her eyes, knowing who he is speaking of. "There is a far greater evildoer among you, yes?" He points to Jellal. "You, Jellal." Jellal looks up at him. "Come! If you resist, I have orders to use lethal force!" Erza's more shocked than anybody else.

"But that's..." Wendy protested.

"Hold it a second!" Natsu argued.

"That man is dangerous." Lahar stated. "We cannot allow him loose in the world again. Never again." They put Jellal under arrest, handcuffing his wrists. "Jellal Fernandes... I hereby place you under arrest for the crime of high treason against the state."

"Please, wait!" Wendy argued. Jellal looks up at her. "Jellal has lost his memories! He doesn't remember a thing!"

"By a clause of the criminal code, that is not a valid defense." Lahar stated. "You can release them from the runes now."

"But...!" Wendy continues to argue with them.

"It's okay. I have no intention is resisting." Jellal said. Wendy looks at him with a sad expression. "I never was able to remember you... I'm truly sorry, Wendy..."

"She tells me that long ago, she was saved by you." Carla stated.

"I see. I do not know how much suffering I must have caused all of you. But to hear that I saved someone makes me glad." Jellal said. He then turns to Erza. "Erza." She doesn't look up at him or meet his gaze. "Thank you for everything." He walks away.

Erza feels unease. " _I must stop him._ " Natsu stares at her as she clenches her fist. " _It's for me to stop him. Jellal is going away... Jellal, finally awakened from his long nightmare, is... How can I just let him be shut up in the darkness yet again?_ "

"Is there nothing left you wish to say?" Lahar asked. Jellal continues to walk. "It's pretty much guaranteed you'll be executed or given life without parole."

"But that's..." Lucy gasped.

"You'll never see another human face again." Lahar coldly said.

Wendy cries to herself. "No..."

"I won't let you take him!" Erza yelled.

"You ain't takin' him!" Natsu jumps in and screams. Jellal turns around to look at Natsu.

"Natsu!" Silver angrily yells at him.

"They're from the Council!" Lucy exclaimed.

Most of the guards surround Natsu. "Why, you..." Lahar snapped.

"Move it!" Natsu yelled, throwing the guards to the side. "He's our ally! We're takin' him back with us!"

"Natsu-san..." Wendy watches Natsu fight the Rune Knights.

"L-Leave me be..." Jellal pleaded.

"Restrain them!" Lahar ordered. A couple of guards charge at Natsu.

Erza stands there with no expression as her heart beats out loud.

Silver defends Natsu by bumping into the guards. "Go, Natsu!"

"Silver?!" Happy called out.

Silver fights the guards as well. "There's no stopping Natsu now, after all! I don't get it. You helped get rid of Nirvana and you don't get a word of thanks?"

"There is truth to that." Jura slams his fist together. "It is unjust to arrest a man like that!"

"It pains me to say it, but if that man is taken away, Erza-san will be saddened!" Ichiya agreed, fighting the guards.

"Don't blame me if anyone gets hurt!" Lucy complained, also joining the fight as well as Happy.

"Please! Don't take Jellal with you!" Wendy begged as one of the guards grab her arm. Carla punches the Guard's arm so he can release Wendy.

"Come here, Jellal! You can't leave Erza! You've got to stay by her side! For her!" Natsu shouted. "So come here! We stand with you! We're allies, right?!"

Lahar, after losing his patience, commands the guards to arrest them. "Arrest them all! For obstructing government officials and aiding in the escape of a criminal!" All the guards gather around them and tackling them to the ground.

Anger boils up inside Erza as she finally snaps. "Enough! That's far enough!" Everybody stops what they're doing at stare at Erza. "I apologize for the fuss we've caused. I... will take full responsibility." Lahar looks at her in surprise. "Jellal... Take him." Jellal smiles to himself.

"Erza!" Natsu protested.

"Sit down!" Erza demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Natsu sits down, behaving himself.

As Jellal walks away, something finally clicks in his mind. "Oh, right..." He turns around to look at her in relief. "It was the color of your hair." Erza is surprised and silently watches as Jellal is taken away. "Farewell, Erza." Erza is left behind, nearly breaking down to tears.

* * *

It's is nearly morning as the Allied Forces are still in the woods. "Where did Erza go?" Happy asked.

"Let's leave her alone for a little while." Lucy replied.

"Aye..." Happy agreed.

" _To hear that I saved someone makes me glad._ " The words said by Jellal repeats in Wendy's mind as she cries to herself. The look over at a hill where Erza is sitting, alone.

Erza remembers when she and Jellal were kids.

 _Erza remembers Wally, an old friend who is now cross-country traveling, saying that Jellal's name was too long and that it'd be easy to forget. In return, Jellal had said that his name, "Wally Buchanan", was hard to remember as well. Wally had then asked Erza her full name and she replied "I am Erza. Just plain Erza.". Jellal then said that was kind of sad and suddenly came to notice her hair. He stated that her hair was beautifully scarlet and suddenly decided to name her "Erza Scarlet". She remembers Jellal's words: "Scarlet. It's the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it!"._

"Jellal..." Erza whimpered.

" _That morning's dawn was painted a beautiful scarlet, the likes of which I had never seen before. Like the color of Erza's hair, it was warm, and passionate... If she could only lift her face, a beautiful skit would spread out before her... If she could only lift her face..._ "

Wendy silently watches her as she sheds tears of her own.

Erza bursts into tears.

* * *

 _Later in the morning..._

"Fairy Tail... Blue Pegasus... Lamia Scale... Also, Wendy and Carla." The Master of Cait Shelter stands outside of his guild along with the members, congratulating the Allied Forces. "You have done well in defeating Oracion Seis and stopping Nirvana. As a representative for the local League of Guilds, I, Roubaul, say job well done. Thank you." The Allied Forces smile back at him. "Nabula! Thank you!"

"It was our pleasure, Master Roubaul!" Ichiya does a couple of poses. "The fight with Oracion Seis was one fierce battle after the next! There was not a single easy battle! But the bonds between us allies led us on the path to victory!" A light shines down in him as sparkles surround him.

Three lights shine down on the Trimen. "You said it, Sensei!" They clap for Ichiya.

"Men." Ichiya said.

"Oh sure, just take all the good parts for yourself." Silver complained.

"Men." Ichiya chanted.

"Did he even fight anyone?" Lucy asked.

"It's finally over..." Sherry praised.

"You two did well yourself!" Jura congratulates Lyon and Sherry.

"You're suppose to throw a party now, right?!" Natsu

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered.

Ichiya is now holding a carrot. "Ichiya..."

"Ichiya..." The Trimen repeat after him.

"...will join in!" Ichiya claimed.

"...will join in!" The Trimen clap. The four of them start dancing weirdly.

"A party?" Silver asked with his shirt taken off.

"And off go the clothes!" Lucy exclaimed, blushing a bit.

Wendy cheerfully laughs at them. The Blue Pegasus team continue to dance. Erza still has a sad expression. "Now... Everyone from Cait Shelter, join in!" The Trimen dance as the Cait Shelter members stare at them. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy join them as Silver stands far away from them in embarrassment. Wendy happily dances along with them. They all stand there dumbfounded when nobody was dancing with them.

Master Roubaul has an emotionless expression as he stares at the ground. The Allied Forces stare at him. "Everyone... I am truly sorry about hiding our legacy as Nirvit."

"You ruined the mood to say that?" Happy asked.

"We really don't mind at all." Natsu added. "Right?"

"Right!" Happy replied.

"Master, I don't mind either." Wendy added.

"Everyone, please listen carefully to what I am about to say." Master Rouboul announced. "To start, we are not the descendants of the Nirvit." Wendy jumps back in surprise. "We are the Nirvit themselves! 400 years ago, it was I who created Nirvana."

"What?!" Lyon exclaimed.

"No way!" Lucy added.

"400 years ago?" Happy inquired, titling his head slightly. Natsu stares at the Master in confusion. Wendy is mostly surprised and speechless by the sudden news.

"400 years ago, in order to stop the world war that was raging across the world, I created Nirvana, a magic that inverts light and darkness." Master Roubaul continued. "Nirvana became our country, and, for a time, we realized peace. However... Great power will, without fail, give rise to a great power opposing it. As much as Nirvana changed darkness for light, Nirvana itself became wrapped in darkness." Wendy stares at him in shock. "It was to maintain balance. It was impossible to change people's personalities to light without limit. As light rises to oppose the darkness, so does darkness rise to oppose the light, without fail."

"Now that you mention it..." Gray remembers about Hoteye's and Sherry's personalities switching from the Nirvana effect.

"The darkness lost from the various peoples came back upon us Nirvit." Master Roubaul stated.

"No..." Wendy trembled.

"It was hell." Master Roubaul said. "We killed each other... Until no one was left." The Allied Forces continue to hear his story as they stand there speechless. "I am the only survivor. Well, at this point, that's not exactly right. My physical body has long perished... I am what you might call a spectral form now. Or rather, a weak ghost trying to atone for his sins of the past. I watched over Nirvana for 400 years until someone appeared who would be able to destroy it. And now..." He smiles at them. "...my role is finally over."

"W-What are you saying...?" Wendy asked as her body trembles. Master Roubaul smiles as he uses his Magic. Soon, the guild members of Cait Shelter start to disappear one by one. "What is this? Everyone?!"

"All of you!" Carla shouted.

"Magna! Pepel!" Wendy called out.

"What's going on here?! They're all disappearing!" Hibiki exclaimed.

Wendy watches her friends disappear right before her eyes. "No! Everyone! I don't want you to disappear!" The guild members smile one last time at Wendy.

"I apologize for deceiving you..." Master Roubaul confessed. "All the members of the guild are illusions created by me." Wendy widens her eyes in utter shock.

"Say what?!" Natsu screamed.

"Illusions with their own personalities?!" Lyon inquired.

"What incredible magic power!" Jura commented.

"I..." Master Roubaul started off. "...lived alone in these ruins, protecting Nirvana. 7 years ago, a single boy came here."

 _A young Jellal brought a sleeping Wendy to the deserted village occupied by Roubaul, asking him to take care of her. Roubaul then decided to lie, and told her that she had been taken to a guild, specifically a Mage guild. He then told her to go outside and see for herself, simultaneously creating the illusions of the guild and its members._

"I couldn't turn down the request of that boy and his fierce, honest eyes." The Master said. "Even though I had promised myself I would stay alone..."

Soon after, Wendy woke up and asked where she was. Roubaul struggled for an answer, when she suddenly burst out that Jellal was to take her to a guild.

"And so I also created an illusory family." Master Roubaul stated.

"The guild was created all for Wendy?!" Lucy asked.

Wendy covers her ears as she cries even more. "I don't wanna hear that! Bask, Naoki, don't you disappear too!"

The last two members of Cait Shelter standing behind the Master, disappear. "Wendy, Carla... You no longer need a foster family." Master Roubaul points to the Allied Forces behind her and Carla. "Don't you have real friends now?" He cheerfully smiles at them as his body starts to glow as well. Wendy cannot stop the tears from flowing. "Your future... has only just begun."

"Master!" Wendy runs towards the Master.

"Everyone, truly, thank you. I leave Wendy and Carla in your hands." Master Roubaul fades away, leaving Wendy and Carla behind.

Wendy's light blue Cait Shelter guild mark fades away as well. Carla looks down with tears dripping down from her face. Wendy looks up at the sky then kneels down on the ground, crying. "Master!"

The Allied Forces looks on with pity.

Erza then crouches down behind Wendy, placing a hand on her shoulder. She remembers about her friend, Jellal. "Bury the pain of losing your loved ones... into the arms of your friends." Wendy looks over her shoulder at Erza. "Come. To Fairy Tail."

* * *

An aircraft is seen flying wherein inside, Ulteardiscusses matters of what had happened to Oracion Seis with her Guild Master, Hades. She explains that the Allied Forces had defeated Oración Seis and destroyed Nirvana. Hades finds the Allied Forces impressive but the two clarify that Nirvana doesn't matter to them because they have a different goal. Ultear foresees that something great is coming, to which she is looking forward to.

* * *

On another ship, the Allied Forces delegates of Fairy Tail travel back to their Guild. "Ah! Swaying in the sea breeze feels so nice!" Natsu enjoys the fresh breeze as he doesn't feel sick due to Wendy's spell.

"Isn't this great, Natsu?" Happy asked, enjoying the breeze as well.

Natsu runs around the ship. "Transportation is a wonderful thing!"

"The Troia will wear off soon, you know!" Wendy stated.

"Troia is magic that cures motion sickness!" Happy informed.

Suddenly, Natsu crashes down on the floor, feeling sick once again. "Cast it again!"

"If you do it over and over again, it'll get less effective." Wendy stated.

"Just leave him be." Silver said as Lucy laughs at Natsu.

"Carla, you and Wendy are really coming with us to Fairy Tail, huh?" Happy asked.

"I'm just coming along because Wendy said she was going to." Carla looks away.

"I can't wait! Fairy Tail!" Wendy exclaimed. Natsu screams out loud, still feeling sick from his motion sickness.

" _The battle over, we each returned to our own guilds._ "

"Men!" Ichiya shouted. "Until the next wonderful parfum, Erza-san, Lucy-san!"

"Come hand out at our place next time, 'kay?" Eve offered.

"We'll present you with the ultimate night..." Hibiki added.

"Give my regards to Master Makarov!" Jura said.

"Um... Should we just let this go by?" Lucy asked as she watches Ren and Sherry say their goodbyes.

"G-Go back already." Sherry said as her heart beats out loud, blushing at Ren.

"It's not like I'll be lonely or anything." Ren added.

"Sherry!" Lyon called out.

"Ren!" Eve called out as well.

"They llllike each other!" Happy teased.

"Back to our own guilds..." Lucy recalls how she obtained three new Zodiac Celestial Spirits: Scorpio, Aries and Gemini. After Angel's arrest, their contracts with her have been broken and so they decided to join Lucy, to which Lucy was delighted as she had new Spirit friends with her. This surprised the Spirits as they were used to being treated as "tools" and not "friends", but they were glad nonetheless.

* * *

 _Back at the guild..._

"And so, that's why I've invited Wendy and Carla to join Fairy Tail." Erza said. All the guild mates are staring at Wendy and Carla.

"It's a pleasure!" Wendy greeted as she bows down.

"So cute!" Wakaba exclaimed with the guild mates blushing at the new recruits.

"There's a girl Happy!" Nab exclaimed.

"How old are you, Miss?" Macao asked.

"Welcome back, everyone!" Mira welcomed, standing next to Master Makarov.

"Master..." Erza walks up to the Master.

Master Makarov nods his head in agreement. "Excellent work. This area should be peaceful now, for a while. And of course, I bid Wendy and Carla a hearty welcome!"

Erza smiles, looking at her friends.

"Lu-chan, welcome back!" Levy welcomed, happy to see her best friend back.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy smiles at her.

"Lu-chan!" Levy hugs Lucy.

"Oh, you... Always making a fuss..." Lucy giggled.

"I'm impressed they're all okay." Jet said.

"Lucy's getting more and more out of our league..." Droy said.

Suddenly, water appears and washes most of the members away. "Ah, Gray-sama!" Juvia cried with waterfall of tears streaming out of her eyes. "Juvia was so very, very worried! Juvia's eyes with tears!"

"Gray, stop her!" One of the guild mates shouted.

"I'm drowning!" Another exclaimed.

"Why me?!" Gray yelled as he swims away.

After Juvia calms down, everyone goes back to their usual routines.

"And then there was this snake flying in the sky!" Silver tells his story to everybody about his fight with Cobra.

"Snakes can't fly! It's not like they're a man!" Elfman argued.

"Man?" Happy quoted.

Mira walks over to Wendy and Carla. "How do you do? I'm Mirajane."

"Ooh! Isn't it wonderful, Carla?! This is the real Mirajane-san!" Wendy fangirls to Carla.

"I bet that Carla is the same as Happy, but what kind of magic do you use, Wendy?" Mira asked.

"What?! Lumping me in with the he-cat?!" Carla angrily complained.

"I use **Sky Magic**." Wendy replied. "I am the Sky Dragon Slayer." Everybody stops what they're doing and stares at her in shock. " _Maybe they don't believe in me..._ " She looks down with a guilty expression.

"Whoa, awesome!" Everybody exclaimed. Wendy looks up. "A Dragon Slayer!" The guild mates cheer on. "Wow!"

"The same as Natsu and Silver!" Reedus added.

"With Gajeel, that means our guild has four Dragon Slayers!" Wakaba stated.

"Even though it's such rare magic!" Nab added.

Wendy cheerfully smiles at everybody.

Meanwhile, Gajeel, from above, looks at Natsu with Happy and Wendy with Carla and then at Silver, but he mainly focuses on Natsu and Wendy. Gajeel nervously sweats. " _C-Cats... W-Why?_ " He clenches his fist. " _We're Dragon Slayers, and yet... Why am I the only one without a cat?_ " He completely forgets about the Silver who doesn't have a cat as a partner.

"Today we're having a celebration! A party to welcome Wendy and Carla!" Master Makarov announced. All the guild members cheer on. "Live it up! Live it up!"

"Oh yeah! I'm gettin' fired up!" Natsu screamed.

"My clothes!" Lucy yelped while covering her chest.

"That's the spirit, Lucy!" A perverted Wakaba excitedly said.

"Gray-sama, you didn't cheat or anything, right?!" Juvia angrily asks Gray.

"W-What's with her?!" Gray asked.

"Carla, do you want my fish?" Happy offered.

"Absolutely not." Carla rejected.

The guild members of Fairy Tail are enjoying their party for Wendy and Carla. "This place sure is fun, Carla." Wendy said.

"Not really my style." Carla muttered.

Mystogan is also seen on the second floor, overlooking the festivities of the Guild. He walks away as he disappears in thin air.

* * *

 **An emotional chapter… I literally cried the first time Erza started crying when she remembered about Jellal. My OTP… *tear** **drops***

 **Next chapter will be the Daphne Arc! I'm going to fit all the episodes into one chapter. So it will probably be a long chapter.**

 **Check out my artwork on Deviantart. My username is Skiadrum20.**

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed!**

 **I don't Fairy Tail! I own my OC! Creds to wiki! Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **~Avatar**


	45. Daphne

**Episodes half of 69, 70, 71, and 72.**

* * *

A week later, Wendy goes to the request board to look for a job and a companion, as per Mira's suggestion. While Lucy and Levy try to figure out whether Wendy will temporarily join with Team Natsu or Shadow Gear, Silver approaches Natsu.

"Natsu!" Silver called out. Natsu and Elfman turn their gaze at him.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Silver... Now that I think about it, I haven't seen you for a few days." Elfman stated.

"I heard a crazy story, Natsu." Silver replied.

"What?" Natsu inquired.

Silver takes a step closer. "Somebody outside the city says she's seen a dragon." Natsu widens his eyes. Wendy and Gajeel listen closely.

"That's some incredible info, Natsu." Happy commented.

"Yeah." Natsu jumps out of his seat. "Dragon? Is it Igneel?"

"I don't know those details, but I know that it isn't Glacione, for sure. He doesn't like warm climates around here." Silver replied.

"Did you meet the person who saw the dragon?" Natsu asked.

"No." Silver replied. "I just heard the rumors going around town. Someone named 'Daphne' talks like she knows all about dragons. It's not just that she's seen one. It sounds like she actually _met_ one recently."

"Really?" Natsu glances over his shoulder. "That's the truth, right?!"

Silver turns to look at him. "It might pay to find out for sure."

"Where is she?" Happy asked.

"In the wilderness to the west, at an Inn named 'Rise'." Silver informed.

"All right! Let's go, Happy!" Natsu quickly leaves the bar.

"Aye, sir!" Happy jumps off the bar table.

"I'll go, too! That dragon might be Grandeeney!" Wendy said.

"Then let's check it out!" Natsu said. "You comin' too?!" He asks Gajeel.

"No way." Gajeel replied. "It's obviously a sham."

"How can you know that?" Natsu argued.

"And how many times have you said that and gotten tricked?" Gajeel spat back. "Stories about dragons are for luring people! You're being used! Try learning a little."

"You want to see yours too, right?! You want to see Metalicana!" Natsu asked.

"And then what?" Gajeel added. "He just disappeared without sayin' nothing. I don't care one bit!"

"Gajeel-san..." Wendy muttered.

"Well, he's like that, but he really misses him." Lucy whispers to Levy.

"I think so, too." Levy whispers back, agreeing with Lucy.

Natsu turns to Wendy. "Let's go, Wendy."

"Right!" Wendy agreed. "I hope it's Grandeeney, Carla!"

"But I think you shouldn't get your hopes up." Carla commented.

"Thanks for the decent tip!" Natsu said.

"My pleasure." Silver replied. Natsu, Happy, Wendy, and Carla run to the location of the inn where the person who saw the dragon is. Silver walks out of the guild as he watches them run away.

* * *

In the meantime, Erza is in a cake shop. She orders fifty cakes, forty-eight for her and two for Fairy Tail's new members, much to the baker's surprise. As she leaves the shop, Erza looks around with a cautious expression and begins to head into an alleyway. Erza is then attacked by a hooded being, but she dodges their attack. Erza then requips two swords and prepares to fight. She shatters the hooded being's blade and then the hooded being requips two swords just like her. The two battle for a while and then Erza notices that its presence is gone.

* * *

Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla arrive at the inn. Initially, it seemed deserted. However, upon further inspection, the four of them arrive in front of a strange-looking door. The door opens after Natsu knocks and Daphne introduces herself. She tries to sell her diet food called Metamo-chan to the four and begins incessantly advertising it through various methods. While Daphne advertises, an irritated Natsu tries to ask her about the Dragons that Silver told him about.

* * *

Erza returns to the guild and recounts her battle with Makarov and the other guild members. Erza comments that her attacker smelled like a beast and did not seem to be breathing like a human. Elfman concludes that another group is probably behind the attack. Makarov agrees, saying that they should just leave things as they are since the group will reveal themselves in time. Erza tries to protest but Makarov tells her that they should just take precautions and to not worry too much.

* * *

Daphne says that the Dragon story was a lie to give her business a boat. Disappointed, Natsu begins to leave. He kicks the door open and sees that the outside world is gone. The room is surrounded by barriers and they find out that Daphne is a Mage who is looking for Dragon Slayers. The four continue to try to escape. As Natsu hits a wall, ice appears from it.

"Ice?!" Happy exclaimed.

Silver appears in front of Natsu. "Silver!" Natsu shouted.

Silver glares at him with a deadly look. "Well, look at you, Natsu."

"Silver-san!" Wendy called out.

"Where did you come in from, Silver?" Happy asked.

"Hey, Silver!" Natsu stands back up. "This info you got was a sham! There's something wrong with this Daphne chick."

Silver walks towards him. "It wasn't a sham." He goes over to Daphne's side. "Good enough?" He asks her.

"Yes-yes-yes-yes." Daphne replied. She rests her arm on his shoulder. "Welcome, Silver Frediano."

"You're... You know each other?" Natsu asked, much to his shock.

Daphne strokes Silver's cheek with her hand as she smiles. Silver kept his eyes closed, not reacting at all.

"Ooh, she llllikes him!" Happy teased.

"Silver, what's the meaning of this?!" Natsu demands for his answer.

"Natsu... We've gone at it a whole bunch of times, haven't we?" Silver reminded. Natsu's still confused about the whole situation. "I was thinking... Maybe it's time we finally settled this, once and for all."

"What the hell are you saying?" Natsu asked.

"Until now, I've been bringing myself down to your level. But I'm sick of it." Silver turns his back to Natsu. "I'm going to do things my own way. I'm not sticking with you any more."

"Silver..." Natsu growled.

"Yes-yes, just as you heard. Silver Frediano is mine." Daphne said. "I want _that_ Dragon Slayer. Crush him." She ordered.

"Silver, you're acting weird!" Natsu stated.

"You're the one that's weird." Silver readies himself to attack. "Later, Natsu!"

"Silver-san?" Wendy muttered, confused about Silver's behavior.

"What's wrong with you, Silver?" Happy asked.

"Stand back, Wendy." Natsu warned. Wendy does what he says as she backs away. "He's being serious." He looks at Silver who's smirking evilly.

"Silver, what's wrong? Do you have a stomachache?" Happy kept asking questions.

"That's obviously not the problem!" Carla argued.

" **Ice Dragon's Spikes!** " Silver makes the first move. Natsu is able to dodge them.

Wendy falls to the floor. "Natsu-san! Silver-san!"

"What's going on?!" Carla asked.

"Silver! Why are you attacking Natsu?!" Happy's still surprised about Silver.

Daphne laughs out loud. Yes-yes-yes... I bet you are surprised. But you have no time to stand there slack-jawed. Silver Frediano, finish them off!"

"I heard ya!" Silver growled.

"What do you think you're doing, seriously?!" Natsu inquired.

"Nothin' at all." Silver replied. "Just wiping you out, is all!" Silver attacks once again with his spikes, but Natsu dodges them.

"Stop it, Silver-san!" Wendy begged.

"Wait, isn't he a fake?" Carla inquired. "Something similar happened before."

"That's right! There's something different about Silver this time..." Happy agreed.

"Something different?" Wendy muttered.

"Um..." Happy thinks for a second.

However, Silver strips off his shirt. "Let's do this for real already, Natsu."

"He stripped. He really is Silver!" Happy concluded.

"That's what it was?" Wendy and Carla are not amused.

"You bastard... You're seriously going for it?" Natsu said.

"Here I come, Natsu! **Ice Dragon's Roar!** " Silver uses his breath attack.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu counter attacks it. It creates a smoky explosion. Silver uses this as an opening to punch Natsu. He then kicks him.

"Yes-yes, that's the way. He's not a fake, absolutely not. He is the honest to goodness Silver Frediano, in the flesh!" Daphne stated. Silver gains the upper hand as he punched Natsu away. "And just so you know, I'm not controlling him using magic! He is doing this of his own free will!"

"You don't need to tell me that." Natsu said, wiping his lip. "No one's punches could piss me off the same way as the real Silver's!"

"You're tellin' me you _let_ me punch you as some sort of test?" Silver asked. Natsu then charges at Silver, punching him in the abdomen.

" **Fire Dragon's Claw!** " Natsu sends him through a hole. "Hold it, buddy!" Natsu goes after him.

"Natsu!" Happy called out.

"Overdoing it, as always." Carla commented.

The two square off in the hallway. "That enough? Explain what's going on already. What the hell are you think, Silver?" Natsu demanded.

"A city without sound." Silver muttered, giving a phrase as his explanation.

"Huh? A city without sound? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"You wouldn't understand. But it doesn't matter anyway! Just die already!" Silver spits a blizzard of ice at Natsu, but he spits back with fire.

Happy, Carla and Wendy are surprised to see that they are on the same level. Daphne comes saying that Silver volunteered to assist her of his own will and now he is her partner. Carla calls Silver a complete traitor, but Wendy doesn't believe it.

"That means that Silver and Daphne really do..." Happy flies next to Daphne. "...lllllike each other!"

"Could be." Daphne teased.

"She didn't deny it!" Happy flaps his arms. "Wait until the girls hear about this!"

"Honestly, you are so annoying! Stop butting into every conversation!" Carla complained, easily getting irritated with Happy.

"I'm sorry..." Happy flies away.

"What is the 'city without sound' that Silver-san is talking about?" Wendy asked, trying to figure the meaning of the phrase. "Why were you investigating Natsu-san exactly?"

"Yes-yes!" Daphne takes out 6 more of her Metamo-chan. "Hold all questions for later! Why don't you have a snack, yes?"

"Don't be silly! Now is not the time!" Carla argued.

"Well, maybe just one more..." Happy said. He takes a bite of it.

"Don't eat them!" Carla argued.

Happy's entire face turns bright red. "Hot!" Fire comes out of his mouth.

"That's the spicy flavor." Daphne stated. "Would you like one?" She offers Wendy.

" _What is with her?_ " Wendy thinks to herself.

Natsu's hands are engulfed in flames. "I'm gettin' fired up! If you're being serious, then so will I! I'll beat the reason for this outta you!" He charges at Silver who smirks at him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail Guild, Erza is wondering why Natsu is late. Lucy says that he only went to ask about the Dragons and that shouldn't have taken him long. Erza, worried that they might have been attacked by the things that attacked her before, asks Lucy to come with her to look into the matter.

* * *

" **Ice Dragon's Iceberg!** " Silver creates a large iceberg to protect himself.

" **Fire Dragon's Claw!** " Natsu breaks through.

Silver jumps down a couple of the steps, standing in front of the stairs. " **Ice Dragon's Stomp!** " He pounds his foot on the ground as he turns the floor into ice. Natsu slips and slides down the stairs into a wall. "Take that!" He attacks with a block of ice.

"Take this, you!" Natsu easily destroys it with his flames.

" **Ice Dragon's Roar!** " Silver uses his breath attack once more.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Natsu counters it.

"Wow..." Wendy watches the two fight each other with immense strength.

"Neither of their attacks can finish it!" Happy said.

"At this rate, they'll both use up their energy and collapse!" Carla stated.

"You can do it, Natsu!" Happy cheered.

" **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!** " Natsu elbows him in the abdomen which causes them to go through a wall and land in an indoor pool.

"A pool!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Wait, this isn't good." Carla commented.

"This'll do!" Silver jumps up. " **Ice Dragon's Iceberg!** " Natsu gets trapped under the iceberg and freezes the water as well.

"Hey, you! No fair! Let me out!" Natsu yelled, pounding his foot. Silver lands on top of the iceberg.

"Yes-yes... He used the water from the pool and trapped him, yes? You've got a decent head on your shoulders there." Daphne stated.

"Look at you now, heh." Silver taunted, smirking at Natsu.

"I'm not some animal!" Natsu argued. " **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu breaks through the ice, but smoke gets in his way. "Damn it! I can't see!"

"You fell for it, Natsu!" Silver lands behind Natsu.

"Crap!" Natsu quickly turns around.

" **Ice Dragon's Freezing Arrow!** " Silver shoots an arrow, soon turning into multiple arrows, at Natsu which send him through another wall. "I always planned on setting things with you one day. And today's the day!"

"You bastard..." Natsu growled. "Fine by me!"

"Stop your babbling!" Silver prepares to stab Natsu with an icicle.

"You're the one who needs to shut it!" Natsu uses his Magic to destroy the floor as they fall together.

Wendy and the others follow them. Wendy says that if this continues, she must stop the two of them with her **Sky Dragon's Roar**.

Happy then goes over to a window in an attempt to get help, but fails because of Daphne's **Concealment Magic**. They are within **Hidden Darkness'** illusory Inn. Daphne then sees Erza and Lucy arriving and tells Wendy that her friends have arrived to pick them up. Wendy and Happy try to call out to them, but they cannot see them.

* * *

Erza tells Lucy to take caution and the being that attacked Erza before appears from the ground. Erza Requips her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** and questions the attacker's purpose and attacks him. Lucy then summons **Virgo** to help Erza, but as Virgo is heading out, another one of those beings appear.

Virgo and the monster then have a brief battle, and Lucy the summons **Loke** in her stead. Another monster appears; this one, resembling Loke and his Magic. Erza wonders if they are mimicking them and tests the theory.

* * *

Wendy then cries out to Lucy and Erza, but Carla remarks that they cannot hear them. Daphne states that she is the one that made the Lizardmen and why she created them.

The battle continues as Natsu and Silver are exhausted. "Sheesh, you're one majorly tough bastard, you know that?" Silver taunted.

"That's my line, damn it." Natsu said.

"You can do it, Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"Yes-yes-yes... That's enough talking. It's about time, Silver Frediano!" Daphne ordered.

"No need to tell me that!" Silver growled, turning his forearms into ice with spikes going upwards.

"Bring it!" Natsu, his body covered in flames, charges at Silver.

"Natsu!" Silver charges at him. Silver's fist meets Natsu's forehead. His fist begins to crack as it surprises Silver.

"Silver!" Natsu screamed. He is able to overpower him and send him through a wall.

"Natsu won!" Happy exclaimed.

"He isn't called the Salamander for nothing." Carla commented. Wendy has a suspicious look on her face.

"Indeed, impressive." Daphne muttered.

"How'd you like that? I win, Silver." Natsu chuckled, seeing Silver spawned on the floor. "Silver? My bad! I hit you somewhere I shouldn't?! Just kiddin'... Hey, how long are you gonna play..." When Silver doesn't respond to his jokes, Natsu decides to check on him, but ends up being trapped by Silver's Magic. "My feet are freezing!"

"See?" Silver opens his eye. "You're too naïve."

Daphne enters through the hole in the wall. "Yes-yes-yes... Good work. **Hidden Darkness!** "

"What the heck?!" Natsu disappears through the Magic Circle underneath his feet. Natsu gets trapped into another dimension.

"Excellent work, Silver Frediano." Daphne congratulated. "You get high marks as my assistant."

"Thanks." Silver said. "Took a bit of work, though."

Just then, Wendy, Carla, and Happy enter the room. "Natsu!" Happy cried out.

"You planned on leading us here from the start, didn't you?" Carla asked.

"Yeah. Plan worked like a charm, I think." Silver replied.

"Don't talk so big when you just lost the real fight!" Happy insulted.

Silver grabs Happy by his fur and holds him over the dimension. "I'll throw you in with 'im!" He threatens him as he's not afraid to throw Happy in there.

"Yes-yes. Please refrain from doing that." Daphne said. "After finally capturing Salamander, don't mix in anything unnecessary."

Silver listens to her. "I think I've been dissed." Happy muttered. Silver throws Happy to the side.

"Was that your goal?" Wendy asked.

"Yes." Daphne replied. "With this, my research will be complete."

Trapped inside Daphne's prison, Natsu recounts his searches for Igneel and remembers venturing into a City without Sound. Suddenly, however, he is electrocuted and Daphne later activates her Dragonoid, extracting Natsu's Magic Power and causing him great pain.

Suddenly, the ground shakes a bit. "The real fun starts now." Daphne concluded.

* * *

The battle outside between Lucy and Erza against the monsters continues. Erza then uses Requip and the monster mimics her, but she changes her armor again and says that the choice of weapons and armors is something only experience can bring. Lucy replace Loke by summoning **Plue** , who defeats the monster by exhausting it. Daphne then lifts her **Concealment Magic** , revealing the Dragonoid, which Erza and Lucy are shocked to see. Inside the Dragon, Daphne plays on her piano to control it and to absorb Natsu's power. Wendy, Happy and Carla appear and explain the situation to Erza and Lucy, who are surprised about what Silver had done.

"Silver!" Lucy looks at Silver who is stranding on top of the Dragonoid's snout. Silver has his arms crossed as he glares at the rest with a deadly look.

"Silver!" Erza called out. Silver jumps down to another rock. "If you've really betrayed Fairy Tail, then you must have some reason!"

"No reason. Nothin' like that." Silver replied, giving them a dirty look.

"What?" Erza breathed.

"Silver..." Lucy muttered.

Natsu is now trapped within the Dragonoid's core where his Magic Power is being sucked. The more he struggles to break free, the more his powers get sucked. While Natsu's powers are being drained from him, the Dragonoid begins charging.

"You want to get in her way? Just try it. Although even with your powers combined, I highly doubt you can hold out long enough to see it fully charged." Silver stated.

"Silver..." Erza scowled.

Daphne explains what she did with the "City without Sound", the place where she first tested Dragonoids and their destructive ability. The people there all used " **Hidden** ", which hides one's body in order to avoid her and her experimental Dragons. However, Daphne used a spell which made their Magic permanent. She left the city shortly afterwards. As she explains this, Natsu remembers himself as a child walking through the very same city, looking for Igneel.

"Ever since then, it became known S the 'City without Sound'. I continued my research, and finally it dawned on me. I needed the power of a Dragon Slayer to activate Dragonoid." Daphne stated. "Yes-yes-yes, Natsu Dragneel! Salamander! Keep working until you drop dead! For me, and my evil ambitions! Get fired up!" Daphne tries to check the mobility of her Dragonoid, almost crushing Lucy and Wendy in the process.

Erza looks at Silver who's just standing there doing nothing. "Silver... Is this what you wished for?"

Suddenly, Wakaba, Elfman, and Macao arrive using the Magic Four-Wheeler just as Daphne begins testing the Dragonoid. "Silver, you bastard!" Macao yelled.

"You've gone and done it this time!" Wakaba added.

"As I am a Man, I will bring you back to the guild!" Elfman charges at Silver and punches him in the stomach, rendering him unconscious. "Don't think ill of me. This is Master's orders."

Master Makarov's order is to bring Silver back for questioning. As the Dragonoid starts flying and heads to Magnolia Town, Erza orders Lucy and Wendy to warn Fairy Tail while she distracts the Dragonoid.

Erza, Macao, Elfman and Wakaba then use the vehicle and try to chase the Dragonoid while Lucy and Wendy are carried by Happy and Carla back to the town. Once the vehicle is under the Dragonoid, Erza tries to jump onto the Dragonoid but is stopped by a Lizardman. She quickly gets rid of it using her **Black Wing Armor** , but when she gets on top of the Dragonoid she is met up with five of the Lizardmen, each having different Erza's armors.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elfman, Wakaba, and Macao are stopped by three Lizardmen.

* * *

Back in Magnolia, Lucy, Wendy, and the rest of the guild are trying to bring all the citizens of Magnolia in the safety of the Fairy Tail guild. They then catch sight of the Dragonoid coming to Magnolia.

* * *

Elsewhere, Elfman, Wakaba, and Macao begin their fights against their respective Lizardmen. Wakaba is quickly beaten and Macao is on the brink of defeat when Elfman uses his **Beast Soul** to try to protect them all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza is having difficulty beating the Lizardmen.

While inside the Dragonoid, Natsu hears the voice of someone familiar to him. He then suddenly remembers the promise he made to the people of the City Without Sound: to defeat the one who controls the Dragons. Natsu then begins to release a lot of Magic Power in order to get out. This causes the Dragonoid to shake a bit, but Daphne just reconfigures it to suck up Natsu's Magic Power at a more reasonable pace.

* * *

 _Back at the guild..._

Mira is sitting at a table thinking to herself. Levy comes in to inform her. "We've got trouble! Elfman and the others came back, but..."

Mira immediately runs outside with Levy. "Elfman!"

"Take Wakaba and Macao to the back! See to them!" Cana ordered.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Mira asked, checking on Elfman.

"Nee-chan... Take it from here... Save Natsu!" Elfman replied. "He's..." A flashback of him and Natsu standing at Lisanna's grave occurs.

"Okay. Leave Natsu to me." Mira agreed as Elfman collapses. "Elfman!"

"I'll heal him with my **Sky Magic**!" Wendy offered.

"Please, Wendy." Mira begged.

Silver watches them with his hair covering his face. Cana turns to Silver and grabs his shoulders, roughly shaking him. "Hey! You awake, Silver?! Tell us what the hell's going on here! Don't tell me you're going back to your old ways!" Silver doesn't take a glance at her face.

Just then, Alzack and Bisca arrive with their guns. "I think that's enough, Cana." Bisca said. Cana lets go of him as Silver stands up without saying a word.

"Follow me." Alzack said.

"We're making sure you don't try anything funny." Bisca added. Silver follows them to Master Makarov.

Wendy uses her Magic to heal Elfman. The whole guild then decides to do their best to save Natsu but Master Makarov tells them that they should prioritize saving Magnolia first.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza continues her fight with the Lizardmen. She then tells Natsu that he is not the type of Mage that would lose to the likes of Daphne. Erza then uses her **Sword Magic** and vows to bring Natsu back to her. Erza defeats her enemies and attempts to go after Daphne, albeit being too late as the Dragonoid lands in Magnolia. She then falls off the Dragonoid and is about to be stepped on but is saved by her fellow Mages.

* * *

"Looks like it's started..." Master Makarov looks out the window. "Tell me why."

Silver sits on a chair while facing away from the Master. "I'll take full responsibility."

"I said, tell me why! Silver!" Master Makarov faces him with an angry expression, confronting him.

The last time Master Makarov got angry at him was when he got in trouble with the Magic Council a few years ago. "Gramps... Only Natsu can defeat that Dragonoid." Silver replied, looking up at him.

* * *

As the Dragonoid starts to raise his foot to crush Erza, the others arrive and start attacking the creature. They tell Erza about the Master's order. They ask Natsu, who is inside the Dragonoid, for his opinion before they start attacking, and Natsu's reply is "Bust this thing up and me along with it!"

* * *

"I heard a rumor while out on a job. That someone was trying to make an artificial dragon... That's how it started." Silver explained.

"And you secretly met with this fool?" Master Makarov asked.

"She said that she was gonna capture Natsu and use him as the dragon's power source. And during the meeting, I heard it was indestructible, but I figured that the job would fit for Natsu." Silver responded.

"I see. But if you hadn't handed Natsu over, that monstrosity wouldn't have been able to activate, yes?" The Master asked.

"No, that wasn't the only reason. Unless Natsu defeats her, the people in that city won't..." Silver muttered.

"People in that city?" The Master quoted.

"That idiot went and forgot the promise he made to the people in the city without sound!" Silver remembers when he was following Natsu in the city a couple years ago. "The idiot just doesn't know when to quit. Sometimes I'd go see how he was doing out on jobs. But that idiot forgets everything else when he's thinking about Igneel!"

"'I'm not telling you to forget about Igneel, but you must always remember your main role is that of a wizard of this guild.' Yes?" Master Makarov quoted.

Silver tightens the grip on his hands. "I may not be a strong Dragon Slayer. But him... Natsu's the kind of guy who can surpass anything! Even Igneel himself! That's who Natsu is! If he doesn't keep getting stronger... Fighting him won't be worth it!" He clenches his fists as he stands up from his seat. "Damn it... I thought he'd be able to destroy it easily. Let me out there, Gramps."

Master Makarov thinks for a second. "Understood." He then turns his gaze towards Silver. "I'm going to give you the plan." Silver listens closely.

* * *

Daphne then recalls her past when she was young.

 _She was picking up some flowers in the pasture while she was feeling a heavy wind. Daphne looked up and saw a big shadow of a Dragon. She was impressed by the appearance of the Dragon and hopes that it would come again, but it never arrived and she decided to create her own. In her youth, Daphne told the people about the Dragons but they didn't believe her._

She then says that she finally has been able to unveil a copy of a Dragon and wants to show it on everyone. Daphne declares that she will crush the city and then the continent.

She starts attacking Magnolia Town with her Dragonoid at the expense of Natsu's power.

Erza looks over and sees that Silver has finally arrived. "Silver!"

"Sheesh... I should have seen this coming... I'll give you the outlines of what really happened. You're free to believe me or not." Silver confessed.

* * *

Now with 6% left to fully charge the Dragonoid, Natsu begins to get exhausted and delirious, spawning two smaller versions of him talking to each other as a result.

* * *

Lucy turns pale as she sweat drops. "H-He forgot? A promise as important as that?"

"Honestly! I'd expect that of him, but still!" Erza clenches her fist as she trembles in anger.

"There wasn't any other method. But right now, our first priority is doing something about that big thing!" Silver stated.

"Do something? Like what?" Carla asked.

Wendy looks at the ground and sees a person collapsed. "Someone's collapsed!"

"That's the owner of the cake shop!" Erza indicated.

"He didn't evacuate fast enough!" Levy amused.

"Yes-yes! Lizardmen 3.1 show yourselves!" Daphne activates her Lizardmen to attack the Mages.

"Crap! There ain't no end to 'em!" Bickslow said.

"What were you doing here?" Erza asked as she caresses the Baker.

"My shop's been crushed... But at least I saved this..." The Baker shows her the strawberry cake he baked from her request.

"For this, you..." Erza looks at the cake.

"You were welcoming a newcomer, yes? I'm not going to lose to a big time like that." The Baker stated.

"I'll heal him." Wendy offered.

"Hey, Wendy! Your magic power still hasn't..." Carla argued.

"Don't worry, I rested a little." Wendy uses her Magic to heal the Baker.

"I'm counting on you, Wendy." Erza said.

"Right." Wendy replied. After she takes a break, she looks at Erza. "You know... I can't stand pickled plums." She confessed.

"Pickled plums?" Erza quoted.

"Yes... They're like, my weakness. Everyone has one. A weakness, that is. I've only just joined Fairy Tail. I've only just started pretty much everything..." She goes back to her healing process. "But I want to laugh more with Natsu, with everyone... Cry with everyone, get mad with everyone... I want to high-five Natsu-san once again!" Everybody smiles at her. "Please, save Natsu-san..." Wendy collapses after using up her Magic.

"Wendy! You fool! See what I said?!" Carla scolded.

Mira touches Wendy's forehead. "It's okay, she just lost consciousness. But she's used up most of her magic power..."

Erza turns to look at the Dragonoid. "Only Natsu can defeat it. But Master told us to attack the Dragonoid... I see!"'

"Erza, Gramps gave me a secret plan..." Silver said.

"I figured as much." Erza interrupted him. "You don't have to tell everyone." She requips into her **Heaven's Wheel Armor**. "The rest of you, eliminate the Lizardmen with everything you got! I will take down the Dragonoid!"

"But, Erza..." Lucy said.

"What's going to happen to Natsu?!" Happy asked.

"This is the master's will, therefore it is Fairy Tail's will." Erza responded. "Got it? Protect this city, at all cost! By the honor of our guild, our very soul!"

"Erza..." Silver muttered.

"I know... I'm a Fairy Tail wizard too, after all... But..." Happy trembled.

"He-cat..." Carla looks at him.

"Juvia, come with me." Gray has a plan in mind. Juvia blushes a bit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza attacks the Dragonoid with her **Blumenbatt** but the attack is ineffective and the Dragonoid power is almost fully charged. Erza then continues to attack the Dragonoid searching for its weak point.

* * *

Elsewhere, Juvia and Gray arrive at the rooftop of the town's toy store. Gray then turns to Juvia and tells her that he needs her help to save Natsu. Gray then tells her his plan, wanting to cast a **Unison Raid** with her.

* * *

The other members of Fairy Tail continue to attack and destroy the Lizardmen. Meanwhile, Carla, looking at the Dragonoid, feels that she saw something like this before. The Dragonoid then screeches again and everyone hears Natsu's voice. With his **Figure Eyes** , Bickslow senses that the Dragonoid is absorbing Natsu's soul. Erza tries to come to Natsu's aid but finds her path blocked by multiple Lizardmen. However, she easily dispatches them. Meanwhile, Natsu starts to argue with himself, causing confusion to everyone.

* * *

At the same time, Gray asks Juvia if she would lend him her power, with Juvia agreeing and taking his hand. With their hands together, the two casts **Unison Raid**. The Magic causes thousands of ice needles to rain on the Lizardmen, destroying them.

* * *

Lucy senses that the Magic is a combination of ice and water and Silver has multiple icicles in his hand as he eats them. Happy is overjoyed that Gray and Juvia did it.

* * *

Gray then thanks Juvia, who manages to find the strength to tell him she loves him but Gray suddenly vanishes, much to Juvia's surprise.

* * *

Natsu then continues to argue with himself more, causing even more confusion.

"Can you hear me, Natsu?!" Silver shouted.

 _Inside..._

"Silver?!" All three Natsu's hear his voice.

 _Outside..._

"You're completely helpless! You should be ashamed! You're bringing but talk, squinty eyes!" Silver insulted. "How long are you gonna stay fused in that thing, doing your one-man sand up?!"

"What'd you say?!" Natsu angrily yells at Silver.

"What's that for?! That's cruel, Silver!" Happy commented. Something finally clicks in Happy's mind.

"You forgot about the promise you made! And you still call yourself a Fairy Tail wizard?!" Silver reminds him. "Hurry up and destroy that dragon-thing!" The Dragonoid sweat drops at him. Something finally clicks in Lucy's mind as well.

"Yes-yes... So that's what you were after, Silver Frediano?" Daphne asked. "But it's already too late. Why? Because Salamander's magic power, and even most of his will itself, has been absorbed."

Happy and Lucy soon realize his motives, following his lead and beginning to yell at Natsu as well. Erza joins them, telling Natsu that he has already given up. Enraged, Natsu releases Magic Power which causes the Dragonoid to breathe fire. Erza continues, saying that Igneel will not accept Natsu for the way he is acting while requipping into her **Purgatory Armor**. Due to such actions, Natsu manages to regain control of his feelings and the Dragonoid as a result.

"Man, what a simpleton." Silver rubs the back of his head.

Erza then attacks the Dragonoid's red core, albeit not having enough power to destroy it.

"What, that all you got?" Silver asked.

Natsu becomes enraged once more and releases a huge amount of Magic Power that causes the Dragonoid to malfunction and release **Flames of Emotion**.

Just then, Gajeel arrives and attacks the Dragonoid's core with his **Karma Demon: Iron Spiral**. The power of his attack manages to destroy the core and Gajeel manages to enter the core. He then orders Lucy to give Natsu fire so Lucy summons **Sagittarius**. She then rounds to her fellow guild mates and asks them to help her send fire. With everyone's help, Lucy is able to send a large amount of fire towards the Dragonoid, destroying it and replenishing Natsu's strength.

Master Makarov states that anger makes Natsu stronger and that his whole plan was to make Natsu angry in order to give him the strength to break out from the Dragonoid.

With his power raging, Natsu manages to take down Daphne and just before he delivers the final blow, Daphne, having seen the image of Igneel, expresses her joy after finally seeing a Dragon. With his final attack, Natsu utterly destroys the Dragonoid and defeats Daphne, finally breaking the spell over the people in the City Without Sound, being grateful to Natsu for fulfilling his promise.

"In the end, the weak point of the Dragonoid..." Gajeel started off.

"...was the source of its power, Natsu, himself." Silver finished.

"Seems like it!" Mira said.

Natsu throws Daphne to the side and starts arguing with Silver. "Silver! You really did it this time!"

"It was your fault in the first place!" Silver argued back.

" _No matter how much we fight, no matter what happens, all of us at Fairy Tail need each other. We can't lose even one, you know? Everyone is looking for someone, and everyone responds to that. And that's why I'll say it again: I love Fairy Tail!_ "

* * *

 **My GAWD! Such a long chapter! I had fun writing this. Sorry took me so long to upload a chapter. I was busy with school.**

 **Next chapter will be the Rainbow Sakura. *NALU FEELS* and the chapter after that will be Wendy's First Job.**

 **One of the guest reviews asked who was going to work with Daphne, Gray or Silver? The answer to that is right above you. Read the chapter.**

 **I don't own all of this! I own my OC. FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	46. Rainbow Sakura

**Episode 73.**

* * *

 **Also, if any of you are wondering what Silver's voice sounds like, I wanted his voice to sound like Rin from Free! Iwatobi Swim Club,** **which means his seiyuu is Mamoru Miyano. Finally, his English voice sounds like Shuhei Hisagi from Bleach which also means that his voice actor is Steve Staley. lol. Just wanted to give you a fun fact. Now, enjoy the short chapter.**

* * *

In the Fairy Tail Guild, Master Makarov is lecturing his guild members about what it is to be a Fairy Tail Mage and to celebrate their work done for the past year, they will hold the long-awaited Hanami Party. A pre-celebration begins, and Mira tells everyone to take it easy. All over the guild, everyone is excited for the Hanami party and about the annual Bingo. There is a shortage of jobs since clients also know of Fairy Tail's resting period during the Sakura season. However, Team Natsu along with Wendy and Carla are gone since they accompanied Wendy on a job.

* * *

 _In Mt. Hakobe..._

" **Gate of the Clock, I open thee! Horologium!** " Lucy summons her clock spirit.

"I ended up here in light clothes again... It's too damn cold!" Horologium speaks for Lucy as she shivers while sitting inside him. "...she says."

"I-It is cold..." Wendy shivers as well, walking in the deep snow.

"Oh, come off it. This isn't bad. You're embarrassing yourself."

"Wendy, come inside too! You'll catch a cold." Horologium said. "...she says."

"Really? Then I'll take you up on that offer..." Wendy accepts her request. "How about you, Carla?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you." Carla replied. "Personally, I think cold is something you can manage if you mentally prepare yourself."

"The weather seems to be clearing." Erza stated.

"I'm starving! Is there any fire 'round here?" Natsu groaned.

"It's warm in here!" Wendy finally joins Lucy inside Horologium, but Lucy continues to tremble even though she has a blanket wrapped around her.

"I wanna go home now!" Lucy begged.

"Crap... It's hard to walk when it's piled up this high." Silver walks in the snow wearing nothing, but his boxers and scarf.

"Put on some clothes first!" Erza pointed out.

"Give me your scarf if you ain't gonna use it!" Horologium said. "…she says."

"Forget it." Silver replied.

"Hey, Natsu... You think there really is an herb as useful as that?" Happy asked.

"Who knows? The request bill said it was here, so it probably is, you know?" Natsu replied.

"But the part about how steeping it as a tea or baking it into a cake can temporarily magnify a wizard's magic power, I think that's just a bunch of malarkey." Happy stated. "You know what they say: there's always a tasty fish to catch!"

"You mean to say 'there's always a catch'." Erza corrected.

"Erza corrected me!" Happy jumps back in surprise.

"Whether or not it is effective, the request was to gather the herb from this mountain." Erza stated. "And if we gather quite a lot, we can use it as a prize for tomorrow's bingo. Everyone will be pleased."

"Hey, herbs! If you're out there, say somethin'!" Natsu screamed.

"As if, idiot." Silver muttered.

"What'd you say?!" Natsu screams in anger.

"Don't just say whatever pops into your head!" Silver said. "And I don't even know what the hell yours saying, idiot!"

"You're gonna get it, Prince Frostbite Boxers!" Natsu growls at him as he clashes his forehead into his.

"Shut the hell up, you whiny little flicker!" Silver growls back at him.

"Stop this!" Erza easily breaks their fight. The guys follow her orders and behave themselves.

As they travel, Lucy and Wendy talk about the upcoming Hanami inside Horologium while the other three, Natsu, Silver, and Erza, beat up the Vulcans that ambush them. After Horologium disappears, Wendy and Lucy hug each other, complaining about the cold.

"Oh, man..." Silver's not amused with them.

"You two should go search now!" Erza gets irritated as she orders them to help the team.

"But..." Lucy starts to whine.

Natsu picks up a scent. "I can smell it! That's definitely the smell of herbs!"

"Just as good a nose as usual." Happy commented.

"Wait... Have you ever smelled these herbs before?" Carla asked.

"Nope. Never smelled 'em, but I'm sure." Natsu starts to run towards them. "Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy flies after him.

"H-Hey!" Lucy watches him disappear in the distance.

"Man, who lit his ass on fire?" Silver muttered.

"Anyway, let's follow him." Erza said. "His nose is nothing to sneeze at."

"But my nose is just as good as his!" Silver complains to Erza.

"Then why didn't you smell them in the first place?" Lucy sweat dropped, muttering under her breath.

"Maybe it's my imagination, but I have a _really_ bad feeling about this." Carla said.

"Your instincts are usually correct, Carla." Wendy commented.

Natsu runs up a mountain; when he reaches the top, he finally finds the herbs. Natsu and Happy cheer together.

"That was fast." Lucy commented.

"Fast is good." Silver added.

"Impressive, as always." Erza complimented.

"Yup, he's a beast." Carla muttered.

"Right then. Let's pick these and get home." Natsu is about to pick the herbs, but a large shadow flies over them. A Blizzardvern, also known as a White Wyvern, appears. It uses its wings to send Natsu and Hapoy flying away from its favorite food, the herbs.

"What a nice break. We can kill two birds with one stone." Silver said as his fists turn into ice. "You know that the scales of a White Wyvern sell for a pretty penny?"

"All right then! After we get those herbs, we'll strip all its scales off!" Natsu said.

"Leave this to us. Lucy, Wendy, stand back!" Erza approaches them.

"I'll fight, too!" Happy volunteered.

"Requip!" Erza requips into her **Lighting Empress Armor**. "We'll draw it's attention. While it's distracted, you all go and gather the herbs!"

"Right!" Wendy understands Erza's orders.

"I suppose so." Carla muttered.

"Wait... Isn't this the most dangerous job of all?" Lucy asked.

"I'm counting on you!" Erza shows her scary side to Lucy.

"Right! We'll do it, gladly!" Lucy shrinks back, frightened of Erza.

"Here we go, Natsu, Silver!" Erza and the Dragon Slayers charge at the Blizzardvern while Lucy, Wendy, and the cats crawls towards the herbs.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** " Natsu throws the large fireball at the Blizzardvern, but it deflects the attack back with air pressure. The fireball attacks towards where Lucy and Wendy are.

" **Ice Dragon's Spikes!** " Silver attempts to attack it, but the Blizzardvern defects it as well. It lands straight down around Lucy, almost shredding her to pieces.

"How about this?!" Erza attacks with lightning using her weapon, but it misses.

"Hey, whoa there..." Silver watches the lighting aim for something else.

"Wait, you!" Natsu screamed. The lightning hits Natsu and Silver, electrifying them.

"Fools! You should have dodged!" Erza shouted.

Silver's body is burnt, sizzling a bit. "Uh, how about a little, you know..."

"Apologize first, damn it..." Natsu weakly said. The Blizzardvern then charges at Erza, but she shields herself by making a lighting shield.

Seeing her team fight, Lucy promises not to give up.

The Blizzardvern charges at Silver, who grabs its claw and freezes it. "Now!"

Erza attacks with lightning while Natsu attacks afterwards. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " As they defeat the Blizzardvern, Lucy manages to grab the herbs. However, the sound of the attacks cause an avalanche that buries Lucy.

"Is everyone okay?" Erza asked. Natsu suffers from motion sickness as he lays on top of the Blizzardvern.

"Well, that's what we get for making all that commotion." Silver commented.

"Yup, they're beasts..." Carla muttered.

"Huh? Where's Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

"Lucy, where are you?!" Happy called out.

Lucy's hand, carrying an herb, pops out of the snow as she shivers. "Cold..."

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Lucy caught a cold from being buried in the avalanche and so she isn't able to attend. Natsu and Happy leaves Lucy's house to let her rest. They feel bad for Lucy since she was really looking forward to the festival.

* * *

Later, the festival starts. Everyone is having fun, drinking, eating, and laughing. Natsu explains Lucy's condition to the others. Happy suggests that Wendy should cast a healing spell on her, but it turns out Wendy already did and Lucy should be fine by tomorrow. After a while, the traditional Hanami Bingo tournament begins. Everyone except Natsu is participating and attempting to win. Happy tries to persuade Natsu to play Bingo, but he refuses.

* * *

During this time, Lucy lies in her bed at home, thinking about all the experiences she had since the day she met Natsu back at Hargeon Town. She wishes that she attended the Hanami. Before she falls asleep, she thanks Natsu and the entire guild for being there for her and concludes that she joined a really great guild.

 _Later that night..._

Lucy wakes up due to a commotion outside. Lucy opens the window to check what is going on and is surprised to see a Rainbow Sakura tree floating on a boat at the river right in front of her house.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Natsu and Happy are happy to hear that Lucy's cold is cured. Master Makarov is asking who was responsible for digging up the Rainbow Sakura tree, saying that the Mayor is really mad about it. Lucy realizes that it was Natsu and Happy who were responsible and thanks and hugs them. Meanwhile, the people of Magnolia look in wonder at the Rainbow Sakura tree that seemed to have been replanted.

* * *

 **It's been a while since I uploaded a chapter. Sorry, I'm always busy with school. This year is going to keep me busy all the time so bear with me.**

 **A short chapter, meh. I'll probably upload another chapter tomorrow if I have time.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I own my OC. Source: FT wiki.**

 **Please leave a question if you have any! Please leave a review! Hoped you enjoyed!**

 **~Avatar**


	47. Wendy's First Big Mission

**Episode 74**

* * *

Wendy and Carla are looking for a job at the guild request board. Natsu and Silver arrive to the request board. "But shouldn't you try doin' a big job pretty soon?" Natsu suggested.

"Yeah. Like a request from a distant town." Silver added.

"I want to be able to do big jobs soon, and be of help to everyone!" Wendy feels excited and determined to take on missions so she can be a big help to Fairy Tail. Carla simply sighs at her.

"Be of help to everyone, eh?" Max looks at Wendy with a smile.

"Good luck!" Warren said.

"Seeing her so honest and brave hearted... Can't help but cheer her on." Cana grins at Wendy.

"I will do my best!" Wendy blushes a bit.

"You should learn from her example, Lucy." Happy taunts the Celestial Mage.

"I'm honest and brave hearted too, you know!" Lucy looks at him with a straight face.

"Huh? Like, how?" Happy questioned.

"I'm totally honest and brave!" Lucy yells in anger.

"My entire body is concentrated honesty and bravery!" Lucy brings out her self confidence with sparkles around her.

"Honest?" Happy quoted. "Brave?" Lucy sweat drops at him. Happy starts to giggle at her.

Lucy angrily flaps her arms as she chases Happy who flies away. "Why, you..."

"But I bet that the ones out away will be surprised there's such a little girl here when they get back." Reedus commented. Wendy nervously chuckles at Reedus.

"No kidding... Like Gildarts." Warren added.

Happy flies through the stage, laughing to himself as Lucy continues to chase him down.

"Gildarts, huh?" Max said.

"Haven't heard anything about him, as usual." Silver stated. "How many years has it been since he went on that job?"

"Three years... I think?" Natsu replied.

"There's no need to worry. This isn't someone like us we're talking about... It's Gildarts, you know?" Max stated.

"Yeah, definitely. He's in a league of his own." Warren agreed. Cana silently sighs to herself as she turns away from the conversation.

"Now that you mention it, I have a perfect job for you." Mira approaches them with a flier in her hands. "It says they're searching for a wizard that can heal the spirit... The reward is only so-so, but don't you think it's perfect?" Carla folds her furry arms across her chest.

Mira shows them the flier. "Let's see here... The town of Onibus?" Silver overlooks at the flier.

"What kind of request is it?" Natsu curiously asked.

"Um... ' **Thank you very much** '?" Wendy reads of the flier as she mumbles the words to herself. Natsu and Silver turn pale white as Lucy stops chasing Happy in midair.

Lucy turns to them with wide open eyes. "So _that's_ where this is going?"

Natsu screams in irritation. "I remember! It's all coming back to me now!" He clenches his fist trembling in anger and annoyance.

" **The play's actors have all fun away, and the performances have been a series of failures... My spirit and body are completely worn out. Please make me feel better! Thank you very much. Rabian.** " Wendy reads from the flier. Silver easily gets irritated just from hearing his name.

"Rabian? Who's that again?" Happy asked.

"He's the head of that Scheherazade drama troupe!" Silver replied.

"Remember the play we put on before?" Lucy reminds him.

"Fredrick and Yanderica!" Happy exclaimed.

"Wendy... I don't mean this in a bad way, well maybe I do, but don't do it." Silver suggested.

"He works you to the bone!" Natsu added.

"It was low pay, and serious labor! Plus, we couldn't even go home!" Lucy remembers the horrible play they performed a while back.

"I'm also against it. You don't have to do that kind of job... Plus, I have a bad feeling about this." Carla speaks up, disagreeing with the type of mission that Wendy's about to take.

"Your intuition is usually right, Carla, but if I can be of help..." Wendy still wants to take on a job.

"You're good-natured to a fault! Anyway, you can't handle going to a town you've never been to and taking on a big job like this." Carla stated.

"That's not true! I'm going to answer this request, you'll see!" Wendy begins to argue with Carla.

"Fine then, suit yourself. I'm not coming with you." Carla looks away from Wendy in disappointment.

"Hey, hold it. Why are you two fighting?" Lucy asked, getting between them. "Do you really need to be so prickly all the time, Carla?" Carla turns away in dissatisfaction and disbelief.

"I will take on this job!" Wendy finally makes her decision.

"Wait a minute. You're not planning on going alone, are you?" Mira asked.

"Yes! It'll be more good experience." Wendy nods her head, grinning at everyone.

"Hold up there!" Master Makarov speaks up. Wendy turns to look the Master sitting on bar drinking his mug of booze. "Wendy, you've only just gotten used to how we do things here. I can't let you go on some far-off request alone!" He quickly chugs some of his booze. "Who's been there before?" He scans the entire room. "Let me see... Happy!"

"Me?!" Happy points to himself.

Master Makarov nods his head. He looks to his right, searching for other people. "And... Freed! You look like you're free. Go with her."

"If that is your order, Master..." Freed sits up from his seat, agreeing to go on the job.

Happy jumps up in surprise. "Why Freed?!" Natsu, Lucy, and Silver asked in confusion.

* * *

"Okay, I'm heading out!" Wendy, Happy, and Freed are prepared to go. Some of the guild mates are outside of the guild saying their goodbyes.

"Be careful, seriously." Silver warned.

"Freed, make sure to protect Wendy, got it?" Cana said.

"You needn't worry. Leave everything to me." Freed nods his head in agreement, understanding his orders.

"Don't do anything unless needed. This is for Wendy's education, after all." Master Makarov stated.

"Aye, sir..." Happy's still disappointed after being chosen.

Carla turns way in disbelief, not saying goodbye to her partner. Wendy and her team walk away to go on their mission.

"Will she really be okay?" Lucy asked.

"Since Freed's with her, there shouldn't be anything to worry about, but..." Reedus replied.

"But he's oddly inflexible about things... He does things his own way, you know?" Cana added.

Carla turns back around to look at Wendy who's walking away.

* * *

Unfortunately, at Magnolia Station, the train that would head to Onibus is not running due to a breakdown. Wendy decides that she would walk to Onibus despite Happy's protests and Freed agrees with her.

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail, Lucy informs Erza about Wendy's job. Erza begins her vocal exercises and tells Lucy that she is worried about Wendy and has decided that she is going to follow her. Suddenly, Mirajane arrives and tells everyone that the train to Onibus isn't running. Worried, Erza, Lucy and Carla leave to follow Wendy.

* * *

Elsewhere, Wendy, Happy and Freed experience problems with the weather and stay in a cave. Erza, Lucy and Carla get caught up in the rain and take shelter in Horologium.

* * *

 _Back at the guild..._

When Natsu learns that the three left to follow Wendy, he decides to leave too. He arrives at the station, hesitates a little, and rides the train. However, due to an accident, the train is returning to the station and is not going to stop at Onibus.

* * *

Wendy's team and Erza's team camp out for the night as it begins to get dark.

* * *

However, Natsu experiences troubles with his motion-sickness and could not leave the train that he boarded.

* * *

The next day, the two teams walk through the desert. While Happy feels sick from the heat, a cursed sandstorm quickly approaches Wendy's team which causes them to run away. Meanwhile, Erza falls into quicksand and so Lucy summons **Virgo** to help out. While Virgo is trying to help Erza out, Wendy's team meets up with theirs while attempting to escape. When Erza is rescued, it seemed they could not run from the sandstorm anymore. Wendy unleashes her **Sky Dragon's Roar** to disperse it, earning her compliments from her companions.

* * *

They finally reach Onibus. However, Rabian explains that he made up with his actors and that everything is okay, much to everyone's dismay. Everyone, including the newly-arrived and motion-sick Natsu faints from exhaustion. Rabian chastises the Fairy Tail Mages who passed out in front of his theater and orders Wendy to get rid of them. Wendy is disappointed about her first big job, but Carla tells her that she should be proud because she did a good job.

"Thank you very much!"

* * *

 **Sorry about not uploading a chapter for a long time. Again, I was busy with school and other things. I also went to Los Angeles for two days. I had the time to upload a chapter today because my school's electricity went out and they cancelled the school day. Thank God. I appreciate you guys for waiting patiently.**

 **Next chapter will be the 24 hour race. I'll probably upload it today.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. I own my OC. Source: FT Wiki. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed!**

 **~Avatar**


	48. 24-Hour Endurance Race

**Episode 75**

* * *

Everyone prepares for the Fairy Tail Guild's annual 24-Hour Endurance race. "So cool!" A specific reporter shouted. "It's that time of year again! This grand event is here! Fairy Tail's traditional All-Wizards Mandatory Participation 24 Hours Road Race! And I, Jason, from the Weekly Sorcerer, will be doing the play-by-play! I'll be giving you the cool scoop on this hot event!"

Mira holds a pink umbrella above Jet. "Here he is! The unbeatable titleholder for this road race, Jet!" Jason introduces Jet. "Rumors say he's compensating for being mostly useless on quests!"

"Hey!" Jet shouted.

"Just tumors, man!" Jason stated.

"Damn that Jet... He thinks this year's gonna be a walk in the park again." Silver said.

"Oh yeah? I wouldn't be so sure of that! Victory is mine!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Nobody who says 'victory is mine' ever actually wins." Gajeel stated.

"I gots me a super-secret weapon." Natsu smirked.

"A secret weapon? You're such a little brat." Silver taunted. The Dragon Slayers stare at each other with determination between them.

Cana quickly chugs her barrel of booze before the race. "All right, let's do this!" She throws her barrel aside.

"You're drinking? Right before we start the run?" Lucy asked.

"I can't run without fuel, right?" Cana stated.

"I figured you'd say something like that, Cana." Lucy chuckled. "Everyone's really revved up, though."

"No one wants to face the punishment, after all." Happy stated. "Last year was horrible..."

"What punishment?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Quiet, everyone! All members of Fairy Tail! A wizard is one with both strength of mind and body! I wish for you to utilize those powers to the utmost in today's competition!" Master Makarov announced.

"Do we really need smarts for this?" Elfman asked.

"Seems pretty much just physical endurance to me." Silver commented.

"The rules are simple! You will run as fast as you can from the start line, then here along the appointed course, heading for Mt. Ivor! This year, I have left Wyvern scales at the top of Mt. Ivor! You will take one of those scales, and return here within 24 hours! I won't accept any dropouts. If you are a Fairy Tail Wizard then you will run the distance, all the way to your next job tomorrow! Furthermore, I am imposing a new regulation this year at the urging of many... Flying magic is forbidden!" Master Makarov explained. Happy and Evergreen plan to fly across the set to win, but their plans are foiled. "Other than that, any type of magic is allowed!"

"He's one crafty old fox..." Reedus commented.

"Every year he just goes overboard..." Wakaba added.

"And of course, the person who comes in last will face a punishment of which there is nothing scarier on the planet!" Master Makarov reminds them about the punishment. Everyone stands there speechless, scared about what kind of punishment they'll receive.

"Isn't this all because the master looks forward to giving out the punishment?" Macao indicated.

"Last year was just awful..." Alzack muttered.

"It's only one person, though." Gajeel stated. "As long as you don't come in last, what's the problem?"

"That is a quite logical way of thinking." Erza approaches them. "But it is far too negative!"

"Oh, yeah?" Gajeel said.

"I compete only to win." Erza requips into a different and softer outfit, including sunglasses and a hat. "This is a special outfit that reduces my muscle fatigue, allowing me to run continuously for a long time."

"She's really going for the win..." Gajeel commented.

"Happy. Today only, were rivals. I ain't gonna go easy on you." Natsu confronted.

"I know! But..." Happy loses hope in himself. "This new rule sucks big time."

"D-Dark!" Lucy muttered.

"Now... It's finally time for the start! Everyone, to the start line!" Jason announced.

Jet's the first one to stand at the starting line. "Levy, watch my start!"

"I don't have time for that!" Levy replied.

"He just wants to show you how cool he is." Lucy winks at her.

"You probably don't realize, Lu-chan, but I couldn't watch him at the start if I wanted to." Levy stated.

Everybody gets ready, standing at the staring line, eagerly waiting for the gunshot. "Ready! Bam!" Master Makarov shoots a small beam off his finger.

Not even a split second has past and Jet's the first one to run. "Here I go! **High Speed!** " His speed goes faster than his usual rate.

"Pulling away right at the start is Jet again this year!" Everyone is on the ground, collapsed from Jet's sudden move.

"Couldn't see him, right?" Levy asked, smiling at Lucy.

"No kidding..." Lucy commented.

The first one to stand up, Natsu, quickly uses his Magic as a booster of his speed. Lucy and Silver watch him in utter shock. "Seriously?!"

"Check out my secret weapon! It's the Fire Dragon's Fists boosters!" Natsu informed.

Silver, Elfman, Erza, Gajeel, Alzack, Macao, and Happy run after them. "Jet, Natsu! That's totally my right!" Elfman yelled.

"Lucy-san, Levy-san, if you'll pardon us!" Wendy and Carla run past the girls who are still sitting on the ground.

"Today, everyone is our enemy. You really don't have to be so polite." Carla stated.

"Crap!" Lucy starts to freak out.

"We're the last ones!" Levy exclaimed.

"Now then, who'll be getting the punishment?" Master Makarov asked. "I can't wait!"

Jet's still sprinting, Natsu and the others are behind him. Happy does his best at running at a normal pace. "Sorry, Happy!" Lucy and Levy quickly catch up, running past Happy.

"See ya!" Levy shouted.

* * *

"Jet's already running off by himself! And behind him, Natsu! The idea of using Fire Dragon's Fists as boosters is totally cool!" Jason, along with Mira and the Master, wait at the guild, watching the race through the Lacrima. "Then there's Erza and Gajeel leading a huge pack! Who will it be that makes a break for it? Let's hear from our expert commentator, Mirajane!" He puts the microphone in front of her.

"Jet's so fast..." Mira commented. "...we can't film him." The Lacrima cannot catch Jet on the screen.

* * *

As the others try to catch up to Jet and Natsu, the other Mages start to use their Magic.

" **Pict Magic!** " Reedus paints a picture of a hole on his stomach. A hole appears underneath Droy and Warren causing them to fall. "What a cinch! Everyone, fall!" Suddenly, something knocks Reedus over which causes him to fall in his own trap.

"That's what you get for layin' back and paintin'!" Gajeel runs past him.

" **Ice Dragon's Stomp!** " Silver stomps his foot on the ground and freezes the floor. Vijeetor and Nab slip and fall, joining a pile of collapsed Mages. Silver slides smoothly through the ice. "All's fair!" He looks over his shoulder and smirks at them.

"Silver, you bastard!" Nab yelled.

" **Beast Arm...** " Elfman slams his right arm into the icy floor, breaking some of the ice. " **Iron Bull!** " He punches Silver away as he slides back. Juvia and Happy slide smoothly on the ice.

 _Meanwhile..._

"This is tough work..." Cana and Wakaba struggle to keep up, breathing heavily.

"You drink too much, Cana!" Wakaba commented.

"You look just as tired as me, Wakaba!" Cana stated.

"I didn't think I'd gotten this out of shape!" Wakaba panted.

"Can we even make it to the goal?" Cana asked.

Macao runs in front of them. "You guys are pitiful. Learn from this, and lay off the booze and tobacco a little." Cana gets irritated with him as Wakaba tries his best to run.

 _Meanwhile..._

Bisca, Evergreen, and Max are running side by side. Evergreen accidentally steps on a rock which happens to be a trap. They get trapped inside runes. "What is this?!" Bisca asked.

"Runes?!" Evergreen exclaimed.

"Is it Freed?" Max inquired.

"He's booby-trapped the course!" Evergreen said.

"Exactly." Freed stands on the other side of the runes.

"Are you never going to let us out?!" Evergreen asked. "I know he said anything other than flying magic is allowed, but this goes too far!"

"I never said you couldn't go free." Freed summons a pile of Fairy Tail books on front of them.

"What are these? 'Practice Questions for the Magic Four-Wheeler License Exam'?" Max picks up one of the books.

"This one's 'Practice Questions for the Level 3 Four Elements Sorcerer Qualification'?" Bisca reads the cover of the book.

"Freed, what's the meaning of this?!" Evergreen angrily asks him.

"To escape from these runes, you must answer all the questions, and get them all correct." Freed explained.

"What?!" The three exclaim in utter shock.

"If this race purports to test both physical and mental strength, then this little side game is entertaining as well as fitting. If you feel bitter, blame yourselves for falling into my trap." Freed disappears within the runes.

"Hold it, Freed!" Evergreen called out.

"Blame ourselves?" Max quoted.

"It was _you_ who activated the runes..." Bisca muttered, not amused with Evergreen. " _We_ were just caught up in it!"

"We've got no choice! We'll solve all the problems!" Evergreen picks up one of the books.

"Do them yourself!" Bisca and Max angrily yells at her.

"You meanies!" Evergreen yelled.

"Forgive me, friends!" Freed runs away. He sees Erza run past him. "She is brave for not using magic."

Erza suddenly jumps back when runes appear in front of her. Luckily, she's not trapped in it. "Runes?"

"Titania!" Freed called out. "Your senses are as perceptive as ever! You may have noticed the tune trap, however..." Swords surround Freed, pointing at him, ready to strike.

"Breaking my running rhythm is a serious offense. Now I have to get my rhythm back..." Erza jogs away.

Freed carefully turns around. "Erza, let me out of here! Hey!" Happy continues to jog at a steady pace.

* * *

 _At the guild..._

"After getting past his tricks, she zings one back at him!" Jason and the others watch through the Lacrima. "The race has gotten completely unpredictable!"

"No one wants to face the punishment." Mira commented.

"Oh? There's movement near the top of Mt. Ivor!" Jason exclaimed. "Could it be?!" The flying camera flies closer to the running person. "It's Jet! The pre-race speculation was right on the money, as Jet is the first to reach the summit!"

Jet finally stops running as he picks up one of the Wyvern's scales. "He took a Wyvern scale!" Jason commented. "Now all he has to do is come back!" Jet goes back to his running. "Jet's speed isn't waning in the slightest! Who will get there next?!"

* * *

"Ah, I'm beat..." Lucy takes a break and rests by sitting back on a tree. "I can't go on anymore. I need a little break."

Levy approaches her. "Lu-chan, you have to keep going!"

"But my legs won't move!" Lucy whined. "Levy-chan, you go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Okay. I'll be going now." Levy jogs away, leaving Lucy behind.

"My legs hurt... Is there anything I can make use of?" Lucy asks herself. "Anyone good to rely on at a time like this..." She takes out her celestial keys. " **Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Virgo!** "

"You called, Princess?" Virgo's ready to take on orders.

"Carry me up to the peak!" Lucy ordered. "And do it on the double!

"As you wish." Virgo carries Lucy in her arms.

"This'll be a breeze!" Lucy cheers for herself. "Full speed ahead!" She points to the direction of the mountain.

"I depart!" Virgo springs towards the mountain as Lucy screams. They run past Levy who's still jogging.

"Lu-chan?" Levy questioned.

"I'm gonna fall! I'm gonna fall! Let me down, I'm scared!" Lucy holds onto Virgo tightly.

 _Meanwhile..._

Juvia takes a small break by a stream of water. She puts her in the water, feeling the cool water. "What lovely water... The fatigue is washing right away... Ah, Gray-sama..." She imagines of her and Gray being together. "Until Gray-same comes to this place, Juvia will rest herself in this cool water... Like this..." Out of nowhere, Juvia becomes one with the water, much to her shock. She swims away as Wendy and Carla runs by the stream of water.

"Was that... Juvia-san?" Wendy asked.

"Ah, the water-user. While she was soaking in the water, she must have changed herself to water by accident." Carla replied.

Gray catches up to them. "Have you seen Juvia around here?" Carla points to the water. "Seriously?"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cries out for him, swimming away.

 _Meanwhile..._

Natsu's still running with his fists engulfed in flames and using it as a booster. "Go, go, go!" The flames start to burn out. "Whoa there, they stopped!" Natsu stops midway, having no Magic Power in him. "Our of fuel?" He tries to summon fire in his fists, but he fails. "Well, I was going full-power all this time."

Gajeel finally catches up to Natsu. Natsu turns around to see the Iron Dragon Slayer approaching him. "Gajeel!"

"Outta my way!" Gajeel punches Natsu away.

Natsu crashes into some rocks, tumbling down the mountain. "Gajeel, you bastard!" He notices a fire burning with some young campers around it. "Can I eat that fire?" He happily asked.

* * *

 _At the guild..._

"It's been 12 hours since the start! The moon has already risen over the night sky! Right now, the wizards are taking Wyvern scales one after another and blasting on to return course!" Jason watches some of the Mages obtain the Wyvern Scales.

* * *

Lucy runs back to the Guild with a Wyvern Scale in her hands. Happy finally arrives to Mt. Ivor. "Finally, here..." He walks around to find some scales. There two shiny scales on top of a tall rock. Happy does small jumps, not being able to reach it. He looks around hi surroundings so he can secretly uses his wings. The camera approaches him. Now he's trying to climb up the rock, but he slides down.

Natsu arrives to the scene. "Oh, Happy!"

"Natsu!" Happy didn't expect Natsu to arrive last. Natsu easily climbs up the rock to obtain the scales. He hands one to Happy. "Thanks, Natsu!"

Natsu gives him a thumbs up. "I'm taking off."

"Don't slack off on the way!" Happy said.

"I know!" Natsu pulls his arms back as he leans his body forward. " **Fire Dragon's Fists!** " He blasts off with full energy.

Happy sighs as he goes back to his running with a Wyvern Scale.

* * *

"The 24 Hours Endurance Road Race! We're well into the second half! Cool!" Jason cheers on. "All the wizards, with the Wyvern scale in hand, are racing full speed toward the Magnolia South Gate Park!" The goal line is brightly lit up with colorful lights. "Still in the lead is Jet, as always! Next up is Erza, who doesn't even look winded! The next group is Silver, Lucy, and Gajeel, who are still running strong! Cool! Behind them is the full pack in pursuit, not losing focus for an instant! Who will be coming in last? Who will be receiving the punishment this year? You can't miss a second!"

Master Makarov is happily waiting for the last person to arrive to the finish line so he can give the punishment.

* * *

"Bunch of slackers... Let's liven things up a bit." Jet, who is far ahead of everyone else, decides to take a nap.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

The sun rises from the dark mountains, lighting up the day. "Cool! The race has entered the final stage! The super-high-speed Jet is so fast, we've completely lost sight of him!"

Erza is minding her own business with her running. Natsu and the rest catch up to her.

"But! Natsu and the rest are gustily gaining ground! Cool!"

"Everyone has worked hard through the night." Mira said.

"We had better switch to our seats at South Gate Park, and get ready to watch the finish!" Jason added.

* * *

Happy notices someone sleeping on the ground. "Huh? Jet?! Are you asleep? Hey, Jet! Wake up, Jet!"

Jet finally wakes up. "Hey, Happy."

"Should you be sleeping now?" Happy asked.

Jet remembers the race that he's suppose to win. "I overslept!"

"Everyone's gone ahead." Happy informed.

"Thanks, Happy. I gotta make up for lost time!" Jet sprints away which almost blows Happy away.

 _Meanwhile..._

Erza, Natsu, Silver, and Gajeel are running towards the finish line. "It's the last spurt toward the goal! The battle for second is heating up!" Jason commented.

"All right! We can see Magnolia!" Natsu can see the town in the distance. He hears someone behind them. "What?"

 _Inside the guild..._

"Oh, what's this?" Jason watches closely. They see Jet catching up to the group in front of him.

"Jet?" Mira's surprised as well to see him behind.

 _Outside..._

"What? He wasn't in the lead?" Master Makarov inquired.

 _Meanwhile..._

Jet screams as he tries to catch up. "Why is Jet behind us?!" Natsu asked.

"Wait, then that means we're in contention to win?!" Silver stated.

Jet runs past the other Mages in a flash.

"I don't think so! Requip!" Erza requips into a rabbit suit.

"A rabbit?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Is this your trump card for the last spurt?" Silver asked. Gajeel focuses on the finish line ahead of him. The Dragon Slayers realize that they're running faster than Erza.

"She's not catching up..." Silver muttered.

"That's actually really slow for a rabbit." Natsu stated.

"She must've bought it based on the way it looked!" Silver taunted.

"Maybe she's more about appearances?" Gajeel added.

"Hold it, you guys!" Jet yelled. The group battle each other by running as fast as they can to see who crosses the finish line first.

"Now in Magnolia, Jet's finally neck and neck!" Jason exclaimed. "The winner has been narrowed down to one of these 5!"

" **Fire Dragon's Fists!** " Natsu charges forward.

"As if!" Jet runs in front of him.

"Requip!" Erza changes back into her regular running clothes. Silver and Gajeel try to go forward.

Natsu's flames are starting to burn out again.

"Natsu's fists are out of fuel!" Jason commented. Natsu stays behind the group. "Is he out of contention to win?"

"It's not over yet!" Natsu screamed.

"Yeah! Never count Natsu out!" Jason said. "He's digging deep into top groove to close in!"

"I won't lose!" Natsu screamed. "I won't lose!"

"Victory is mine!" They all scream for victory. Just when they're about to reach the finish line, Natsu trips on a rock which causes him to crash into Gajeel as Gajeel punches Silver as Silver grabs onto Jet as Jet trips over Erza. They all crash into each other and stop in front of the finish line.

"There's a huge crash!" Jason exclaimed. In the distance, they see Happy catching up to the finish line. "Wait, who's that cool cat coming up? It's Happy! Happy is here!"

"Happy?" Natsu watches Happy jog past them.

"Yes, the goal is right ahead!" Mira and the Master are holding the goal line for Happy to cross through. Happy successfully crosses the finish line as he wins the race.

"All right! I won!" Happy jumps in excitement with people cheering for him.

"Congratulations, Happy!" Mira cheers for him.

"Yes! You ran well!" Master Makarov congratulated.

"Aye!" Happy flies over the crowd.

"Goal! Happy is the winner of this year's 24 Hours Endurance Road Race!" Jason announced. "History has been made! Nothing will ever be the same, folks! Cool! Cool! Cool!" Natsu, Silver, Erza, Gajeel, and Jet have their mouths wide open in utter shock.

"You've got to be kidding me." Natsu said.

"He got us." Silver commented.

"The cat?" Gajeel added.

"Not a bad ending, I say." Erza smiles at Jet.

"He woke me up. Ah well, I'll let him win this time." Jet scratches his head.

Just then, Wendy and Carla arrive to the finish line. "Whoa there! Coming in second is Wendy, and third is Carla! The top three spots are occupied by these three Fairy Tail pretties!" They take photos of the top three winners of the race.

Other Mages are charging towards the finish line. This means that nobody wants to face the punishment. They run over the Dragon Slayers and Jet who are crashed down on the ground. "What's this?! A battalion of wizards all crossed the goal at once! Quick thinking Erza also crossed the goal."

The Dragon Slayers and Jet are unable to move. Everyone are shouting at them to move and cross the finish line.

"Shoot!" Silver gets up, but Gajeel has him knocked down.

"Crap!" Gajeel growled.

"Easy for you to say!" Natsu shouted.

Jet quickly gets up and runs towards the finish line. "This ain't no joke! **High Speed!** " The Dragon Slayers grab onto Jet. "What?!"

"Jet!" The trio scream as they cross the finish line.

"Go-go-go-goal!" Jason chanted. "The 4 of you crossed at the same time!"

"What?!" The guys yell in anger.

"This year was whacked out! This finish was cooler than cool! Coming in last was, incredibly, Natsu, Gajeel, Silver, and Jet! We know who'll get punished!" Jason commented.

Master Makarov chuckles to himself, ready to reveal the punishment. "Are you prepared?"

"You're kidding, right, Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Gramps! At least let us have a tie-breaker!" Silver argued.

"No!" Master Makarov shouted. "I won't hear any more of your pitiful excuses! For a wizard, there are no do-overs, for jobs or otherwise! Stop acting like babies and take your punishment! All four of you!"

"Fine, I got it! I'll do whatever! Tell us what the punishment is." Natsu takes on the challenge.

"There's! That's the spirit! I will now announce this year's punishment!" The Master holds up a copy of Weekly Sorcerer's magazine. "Right here!"

"Weekly Sorcerer?" Silver questioned.

"What about it?" Gajeel asked.

"The four of you will do a super-embarrassing photo spread for the issue two weeks from now! A super-magnificent 20 pages, together with a one-week, all-access interview!" Master Makarov responded. The guys have a shocked expression.

"A super-embarrassing photo spread?" Lucy asked.

"Now then, everyone... Let's go right ahead and start picking out clothes!" Jason shouted. The guys run off into the distance with Jason closely following them. "Wait!"

"Oh, hell no!" The guys yelled as they sprint away from Jason who's left behind.

"They're running again?" Lucy watches the guys run.

"Seems they still have plenty of stamina. As expected." Erza commented.

"I don't think that what it is." Lucy muttered.

"By the way, Master..." Happy flies towards the Matser. "I won, so do I get something nice?"

"You already did!" The Master replied. He chuckles to himself. "You got the joy of winning and everyone's cheers! There is no greater honor, am I right?"

"Wait, seriously?!" Happy exclaimed. "That's it?! Seriously...? Aww..." He cries a waterfall of tears.

* * *

 **Another chapter you people because you deserve it. Two chapters in one day… This is fun. One more episode and we're close to the Edolas Arc. The next chapter will be about Glidarts, whoo!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. I own my OC.**

 **Please leave a review! Hoped you enjoyed!**

 **~Avatar**


	49. Gildarts

**Episode 76**

* * *

A young Natsu is in a forest looking for Lisanna. He trips and hears a scream. Suddenly, he wakes up from the dream and also wakes up an annoyed Lucy. Lucy ended up sleeping on the floor when Natsu and Happy suddenly arrived at her house to have an unannounced sleepover, taking her bed in the process. After Happy wakes up as well, Natsu explains that he sleeps best on her bed and begins feeling hungry. Lucy asks him about the dream, but Natsu acts like he didn't hear her and starts to look for breakfast, causing Lucy to tell him to answer her.

* * *

Later, at the guild, while Lucy converses with Wendy and Carla, bells ring to announce the arrival of Fairy Tail's strongest Mage, Gildarts Clive, who just returned from a hundred-year quest. Above Magnolia, flying microphones tell everyone that Magnolia is to activate the Gildarts Shift and order everyone to go to their designated places. Back at the Guild, everyone hears the announcement. The whole city moves and shifts its position so that a clear and straight path leads to Fairy Tail. Gildarts finally walks in and asks Mira where Fairy Tail is. Mira explains that they are in Fairy Tail and who she is. Gildarts suddenly remembers her and comments on the guild being new when Natsu suddenly jumps from the stairs and challenges him to a fight. Gildarts catches him in one hand and throws him to the ceiling, ending the "fight".

"You ain't changed a bit, Pops." Silver chuckled.

"A Man among Men!" Elfman grinned.

"There are faces I never seen before... Things sure have changed..." Gildarts commented.

"Gildarts!" Master Makarov calls out for him.

"Oh, Master! Long time no see." Gildarts approaches the Master at the bar.

"How did the job go?" Master Makarov asked.

Gildarts thinks for a second. He begins to laugh out loud. Master Makarov stares at him with a serious face, lowering his head. "No good. It's impossible for me." He replied.

Everyone becomes speechless and surprised when they hear his answer. The guild mates mutter things under their breaths about his failure.

"Even Pops couldn't handle it?" Silver muttered.

"Knowing when to withdraw is also being a Man!" Elfman said.

" _Impossible, even for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard?_ " Lucy thinks to herself. " _What in the world is this hundred-year quest?_ "

"You aren't ready for a hundred-year quest." Erza commented. "Don't even consider it."

"Do I look rarin' to go to you?!" Lucy points to herself in surprise.

"I see. Even you couldn't handle it?" Master Makarov sighed.

"Sorry, this'll be bad for our reputation." Gildarts apologizes to the Master.

"No, I'm just happy you came back safe and sound." Master Makarov brushes his words aside. "You're the first one I know that's ever come back from this quest alive." Gildarts grins at the Master.

"I wanna get some rest, so I'm heading home." Gildarts leaves the bar so he can go to his house. "Man, I'm beat..." He sighs out loud. "Natsu! Come to my place later. I've brought souvenirs!" He laughs out loud. "Now, pardon me." He uses his Magic to blast through a wall.

"My, my..." Mira sheepishly smiled.

"Use the door, man!" Warren yelled.

"I wonder what he brought me? I can't wait!" Natsu mimics Gildarts and punches through the wall as well.

"Don't go copying him!" Max yelled.

"My, my..." Mira commented.

"Happy, let's hurry up and go!" Natsu happily walks to Gildarts' house.

Lucy asks Happy about Natsu and Gildarts' relationship. Happy tells her that Gildarts has taken a liking to Natsu and begins to recount a story from when he was just a little cat.

 ** _Past..._**

 _Natsu, Happy and Lisanna were fishing by a pond. Happy tells Natsu to catch him a big fish, but Natsu only manages to catch tiny fish. As the three cook their fish, Happy and Lisanna tease Natsu about them being a family. A little while later, Lisanna tells Natsu about some big footprints she found near the East Forest, thinking they could be from the Dragon Natsu was looking for. Even though the sun is beginning to set, the two decided to go into the forest with Happy. They arrived at the site of the footprints, but realize that the footprint belong to a Gorian, a forest Vulcan. A heart-broken Natsu, Lisanna and Happy decide to return home. Natsu is walking so fast that Lisanna is having a hard time catching up. Suddenly, the fog thickens and Natsu and Happy realized that Lisanna is no longer following them, but was captured by a Gorian that they once defeated._

 _The Gorian tells Natsu to kneel down and apologize and he will give Lisanna back. Natsu does what he asks, but the Gorian begins to stomp on him and is about to kill him with a giant boulder when Gildarts appears to stop him. Gildarts uses his Magic to disassemble the boulder and orders the Gorian to put down Lisanna and leave the forest. Natsu begins to apologize, but Gildarts cuts him off and tells him that he did the right thing and to be proud. The four head home and Gildarts asks Natsu to play catch with him the following day. The next day, the two play catch and talk about Natsu finding Igneel. Lisanna and Happy are watching the two and commented that they are like father and son._

* * *

 ** _Present..._**

Natsu and Happy arrive at Gildarts' house. Gildarts asks him about Lisanna. Natsu replies that Lisanna is dead and attempts to leave, but Gildarts stops him and tells him that he met a Black Dragon on Mt. Zonia and that it was the reason he failed the job. Natsu tries to leave again, saying that he will find the Black Dragon and ask it where Igneel is, but Gildarts tells him that it is likely to be traveling around the continent, or perhaps the world. When Natsu is still willing to go, Gildarts shows him the damages the Dragon caused. Gildarts' left arm, left leg and an unspecified organ were taken from him when the Dragon attacked. He continues to say that the Dragon is an enemy to humanity and that a human can't defeat it, but Natsu shouts out that only Dragon Slayers can defeat Dragons and runs off. Happy tries to follow him, but Gildarts stops him and says that he should give Natsu support.

* * *

 _Outside of the Guild..._

"There are four Dragon Slayers in our guild... Exactly as Porlyusica said. Fate is trying to make its move." Master Makarov said.

* * *

 **Three chapters in a day. Lol. I didn't expect this chapter to be this short. The next chapter is where the Edolas Arc will begin. Not my favorite arc, but it's pretty interesting.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. Source: FT Wiki. I own my OC.**

 **Please leave a review! Hoped you enjoyed!**

 **~Avatar**


	50. Edolas

**Episodes 77, 78, and 79**

 **Question: Exceed for Silver _or_ No Exceed for Silver?**

 **Please leave a answer.**

* * *

Gajeel is desperately looking for a cat as his new partner in the streets. He rejects every cat he sees, stomping away. He accidentally trips on a bottle which causes him to fall on his face and he recalls that Natsu and Wendy both have cats as partners (completely forgetting about Silver's absent cat). He nearly cries as thinks of himself the only Dragon Slayer without a cat. A light shines down on a cat in front of Gajeel grinning to himself.

* * *

At the guild, Wendy, Lucy, and Carla talk about Dragons and the day of their disappearance, which happens to be the same. Happy arrives with a wrapped fish for Carla. Carla angrily rejects Happy and then leaves, thinking that he's clueless. Happy runs after her, asking if he has done something to make her mad at him. Carla replies that he can't protect Natsu but she can protect Wendy. Happy says that he can protect Natsu because he is his partner, but Carla answers that he can't and leaves saying that he doesn't even know what he is.

Above Magnolia, thunder clouds form and rain begins to fall. Wendy finds Carla and talks to her about her actions. Then, she finally reunites with Jellal, who turns out to be Mystogan. However, there is no time for reunions as Mystogan warns her that the city will be destroyed.

* * *

 _At the Guild..._

"The rain just isn't stopping..." Lucy looks out the window at the pouring rain.

"You know?" Cana added.

"I do not think it is Juvia's fault." Juvia pointed out.

"Nobody was blaming you." Gray commented.

Natsu's peacefully sleeping in his chair, snoring out loud which annoys some people. "How long are you gonna, Natsu?" Elfman asked.

"Let's scribble on his face!" Silver grinned.

* * *

Wendy, followed by Carla, tries to run towards the guild, wanting to save everyone. Mystogan tries to stop her, saying that he is willing to save her alone, but Wendy won't hear of it.

* * *

Natsu now has whiskers scribbled on his face as he continues to sleep. "Silver, please stop these kinds of childish pranks." Lucy sheepishly grinned.

"Who're you callin' a child, eh?" Silver continues to scribble on Natsu's face. Natsu now has dark black circles on his eyes.

"Now you're even worse than a kid!" Lucy sweat dropped.

Natsu finally wakes up from his precious nap. "Is there a fight?! Let me in on it!" He looks around for an opponent.

"What are you muttering about?" Lucy sighs at him.

"A Man! You people need to be more assertive! And you call yourself a Man?!" Elfman shouts at Jet and Droy.

"Here." Lucy brings out a mirror in front of Natsu's face.

Natsu snatches the mirror out of her hand, surprised to see his scribbled face. "Who drew this on me?!"

"There's only one other person who'd stoop to your level, right?" Lucy whispers to him, reminding him about one specific person.

Natsu instantly knows who she's talking about. "Was it you, Silver?!"

"You wanna go, bud?" Silver argues back. "I punished you for your loud-ass snoring, is what!"

"You bastard!" Natsu yells back at him. Soon, the Dragon Slayers begin brawling inside the guild.

"Rainy days are perfect for going on dates with your boyfriend..." Cana grins to herself, hugging her barrel of booze.

"Cana, make sure to leave enough of your 'boyfriend' to serve guests, okay?" Mira reminded. She wears a black coat before she leaves the guild with Elfman.

"Oh? Where are you going on a day like this, Mira?" Cana asked.

"Just to the church..." Mira replied before she walks away.

"If you're a Man, then get stronger! You won't be able to protect Levy like that!" Elfman scolds Jet and Droy.

"Y-Yeah..." Droy muttered.

"We know." Jet added.

"Elfman, we're leaving!" Mira calls out for him.

"You tell 'em too, Nee-chan!" Elfman said. "They totally screwed up on their last job. They knocked out first, and Levy had to finish up the job all by herself!"

"It hurts to hear about it." Droy covers his ears so he won't have to remember about the mission again.

"We suck so bad..." Jet whined.

"I think Jet and Dory were doing their best." Mira smiles at them.

"Mira-chan!" Jet and Droy appreciate her comment with hearts around them.

"...such as it is." Mira added.

"Ouch!" Jet and Droy exclaimed.

"Why are Mira-san and Elfman going to the church on a day like today?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, right." Levy remembers why Mira and Elfman go to church on this specific date.

"It's almost the anniversary of Lisanna's death." Cana replied.

"Lisanna?" Lucy questioned.

"Mira and Elfman's little sister." Levy replied. "It was two years ago... An accident on a job. When it gets close to the anniversary, those two start going to the church."

"I see..." Lucy muttered.

"Now that you mention it, you remind me a bit of Lisanna." Cana mentioned, taking a closer look at Lucy.

"I do?" Lucy asked.

"Like how you why along well with Natsu..." Levy added.

Natsu and Silver are still fighting in the middle of the Guild. They finally stop after a second, exhausted from their fight. Silver walks away, rubbing his left cheek. "Damn it... That guy's got too much energy..." Instantly, Natsu goes back to sleeping. "Asleep already?!"

"So Natsu used to have a girl, huh?" Lucy teased.

"You're way too sticky." Gray looks at Juvia. Juvia looks at him with a surprised expression. "Can't you eat it without getting it everywhere?"

"This is the first time Juvia has eaten it." Juvia replied with her hands all sticky.

" _There they go again..._ " Alzack and Bisca watch Gray and Juvia.

"You eat a caramelized frank like this. You open your mouth really wide and then..." Gray demonstrates for her, chomping down on the food. Juvia mimics his actions. "It ain't so high class food, you know!" He gives her a thumbs up.

" _How can they be so bold?_ " Bisca blushes to herself.

" _One day, Bisca and I..._ " Alzack looks at Bisca. They look away, sheepishly smiling to themselves as they blush even more.

"The rain just isn't stopping, is it?" Bisca tries to change the subject.

"Y-Yeah..." Alzack agrees with her.

"Looks like you two are as friendly as ever." Erza approaches them.

"We are?!" Alzack exclaimed.

"Erza-san..." Bisca nervously trembled.

"Cherish this time." Erza smiles at them. "So you don't have any regrets..." Alzack and Bisca stare at her with pink tinted cheeks.

"Hey, Erza! Come over here." Master Makarov calls her over.

"Yes, Master?" Erza arrives at the table where the Master is sitting.

"It's about that 100-year quest..." Master Makarov replied. "I've been looking into it, and... I was thinking of giving it to someone else. Any objections?"

"I think it's appropriate." Erza replied.

"Ah, there's nothing to do." Lucy groaned, stretching her arms out on the table.

"With it raining like this, it's hard to get motivated to go on a job." Levy commented.

"I wish something interesting would happen..." Lucy muttered.

* * *

True enough, a hole in the sky opens and completely sucks up Magnolia Town, leaving nothing behind except for her, Natsu, Happy and Carla. Carla reveals the nature of Anima, the Magic that absorbed Magnolia, and its source, Edolas.

The four travel to Edolas with the help of Carla and Happy and discover a Fairy Tail Guild there, but with a twist.

"It's Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed. Natsu towards the Fairy Tail Guild with Wendy behind him. "The building's a little different, but it's Fairy Tail! It's gotta be!"

"Natsu-san!" Wendy called out, running behind him.

"Wait!" Happy yelled.

"Sheesh..." Carla starts running.

"This helmet is heavy..." Happy has a little trouble with running because of the helmet's weight.

They arrive at the entrance of the Guild. They go inside to check if everyone is safe and sound. "Everyone's safe!" Natsu cries tears of joy.

"We found everyone pretty easily!" Wendy said.

"The guild seems really different, though." Happy commented.

"Don't worry about the details, man!" Natsu sniffles.

"Can we really, though?" Wendy asked.

"Wait... This isn't right..." Carla muttered.

"Hey, that's the Request Board..." Happy whispered.

"There's nothing weird at all, see?" Natsu said. They hide under one of the tables. "So why are we sneaking around like this?"

"Look carefully." Carla replied.

Juvia is in a completely different outfit that doesn't fit her personality. "That's..." Natsu whispered.

"Juvia is going on a job now." She's talking to one of the guild members who happens to be Max.

"Be careful, now." Max warned.

"W-Wait, Juvia-chan!" Gray holds his hand out for her. "I wish you'd take me with you... or something..." He rubs the back of his head, talking to her in an innocent voice.

"You're so smothering..." Juvia gets irritated with him.

"Gray's way too clingy." Warren, in a purple suit, said.

"Men in love sure get fired up." Max added.

"What the heck?!" Natsu screams in shock.

"That's pitiful, Elfman." Jet with a tougher appearance, scolds Elfman who seems more innocent and not manly.

"You screwed up on a job, again?" Droy sighs out loud at him in disappointment.

"I'm so embarrassed..." Elfman looks away from them. Jet and Dory lecture Elfman about being tougher and manlier.

"Hey, look! The two vying for the strongest in Fairy Tail, Jet and Droy, are lecturing Elfman again." Max pointed out.

"Hope they go easy on him..." Warren commented.

"Work, work!" Nab quickly runs to his next job.

"Nab works way too much." Warren stated.

"You can say that again." Max said.

"Cana-san, why don't you have a drink with us for a change?" Macao, in a different look than usual, offers Cana for a drink.

"Come over here!" Wakaba, without his usual smoking routine, calls her over.

Cana with a more ladylike appearance, replies to them, "I know I have spoken of this before to you. I cannot handle drinking alcohol." Natsu freaks out even more.

"Bis Bis..." Alzack sits with Bisca at their own table, clinging onto each other.

"What is it, Al Al..." Bisca hugs him closer. Wendy insanely blushes in shock.

"Now look here, you..." Jet stares at him with a scary look.

"But... But!" Elfman cried, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't cry at every little thing!" Droy scolded.

"This is already freaky enough!" Natsu shouted.

"Not only that, look over there." Carla points to someone.

Natsu's face goes pale as he screams even more. "It's so cold! I need more layers!" Silver has a ton of layers of garments as he complains about the cold.

"Shut up, Silver!" Reedus, with an afro and different outfit, yells at him. "And slim down a little!"

"W-What's going on here?!" Natsu asked.

"Everyone's acting really weird!" Happy exclaimed.

"Hey." Somebody in dark clothing squats down where Natsu and the others are hiding. "Who the hell are you?" Their eyes go wide when they get noticed by the person.

"No way..." Natsu muttered.

The woman appears to be Lucy in goth-like clothes. "What the hell are you doing sneaking around under there?"

"Lucy!" Natsu screams in horror.

"...san?!" Happy added, screaming along with Natsu.

Wendy cannot find the words to describe Lucy and the others. "What in the world is happening?" Carla asked.

Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla are found by Edolas' version of Fairy Tail. While learning of Edolas' Fairy Tail, the Fairy Hunter, Erza Knightwalker, disrupts Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **We have officially started the Edolas Arc. It's a short chapter, I know, but at least you get one. It's just a short introduction to the Arc. I'll make them longer within the scenes and episodes blah blah.**

 **The Edolas version of Silver is innocent which means he doesn't get in trouble, ever, and he gets cold easily, wearing a ton of clothes. Name: Silver Blake.**

 **Check out my artwork on DeviamtArt under the username "Skiadrum20"**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. I own my OC. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

 **~Avatar**


	51. Royal City

**Episodes 80, 81, 82, 83, and 84**

 **Question: Exceed or No Exceed?**

 **Please leave an answer!**

* * *

Natsu and the others head out to the Royal City from Edolas Fairy Tail despite opposition from their counterparts. Later joined by Edo-Lucy, the group purchases some weapons from the black market. Later, the group encounters the Lucy of Earth Land and are surprised to see that she, unlike them, is able to use Magic in this world.

Lucy joins Natsu's rescue group and they head to the Royal City with Edo-Lucy's and Edo-Natsu's help. Meanwhile, Gajeel meets his counterpart and seems to formulate a plan with him.

The Earth Land group arrives in the Royal City, finds the Lacrima containing Magnolia Town and formulates a plan to approach the King of Edolas. However, this plan fails as the three Mages, Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy, are captured while Happy and Carla, referred to as Exceeds, are welcomed home.

Natsu, Wendy, and Lucy are in prison while Happy and Carla are taken to Extalia and are treated like heroes.

* * *

In the Royal City, the ceremony has begun. In the crowd, Edo-Gajeel creates a firework that form the word "NORTH". Edo-Gajeel mutters that he'll leave the rest to his counterpart. Gajeel understands the signal and yells that there's something written there and that a suspicious fellow is after the Lacrima at the north of the plaza. This alerts the guards and some of them leave to go to the northern section. The people quickly move back, clearing the way.

Gajeel grins to himself before he begins his attacks. Before he even has a chance to make his first move, another cloaked figure interrupts the plan and begins attacking the guards. Gajeel watches the cloaked figure attack he guards one by one. "What does he think he's doing?" He asks himself.

"Quick! Attack him!" One the guards orders the others to attack the cloaked figure. The figure easily attacks them with punches and kicks.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Edo-Gajeel watches the fight between the guards and the figure.

"Hey! Who are you?!" The guards yelled before attacking. A dozen of guards jump on the figure, but he uses his Magic to defend himself.

"Ice?" Gajeel exclaimed as he continues watching the figure.

Slowly, the hood on the figure reveals the back of his head. Dark blue spiky hair was shown. " **Ice Dragon's Spikes!** " The figure attacks the Lacrima along with some guards.

"Sub-Zero?" Gajeel muttered.

"If it's not the Magic Council that's gonna be chasin' my ass, it's gotta be the Royal Army!" Silver removes cloak and smirks at the guards. He fails to notice Gajeel from a distance.

"He can use magic?!"

"Impossible!"

"Don't just stand there! Attack!" The guards charge at Silver, but he jumps up which causes them to crash into each other.

Silver creates a bow and arrow of out ice. " **Ice Dragon's Freezing Arrow!** " He shoots the sharp arrow directly at the Lacrima. The arrow creates a large crack in the middle of the Lacrima which shines brightly.

The spectators and Gajeel are awestruck with the light that begins to emanate from the struck Lacrima.

Silver jumps back down on the ground as he looks at the glowing Lacrima in confusion. "What?!"

* * *

Back in Extalia, Carla almost breaks down from the information she heard. She argued that she brought Wendy and the others to Edolas by her own free will. However, Nadi contradicts all of this and Nichiya tells her that everything she's done was according to her orders. Happy reveals the memories he has with Natsu and their other friends. He steps in front of Carla and proclaims that they're not puppets and they're Fairy Tail Mages. Nichiya and Nadi look surprised by Happy's declaration.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu, Wendy, and Lucy are still in prison.

* * *

Happy and Carla escape Extalia, where they happen upon an old Exceed couple.

Lucky, the white Exceed, tells Marl, the blue Exceed, that it seems Happy and Carla can fly after all. They both cry as they remember the time their child's egg had been taken from them. It is revealed that the couple's missing child is Happy, and they both reach out to his flying form with tears in their eyes, commenting that their son grew up to be a kind child with concern for others.

* * *

 **Silver finally made an appearance after so many episodes of being absent (besides Edo-Silver). I planned that he made an appearance during the part where Gajeel was about to attack the Lacrima. I always cry small tears when I see the part** **where Marl's and Lucky's child is Happy and they took him away from them.**

 **Pretty short chapter since this was about the Royal City. I'll upload another chapter today, if I can.**

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	52. Extalia

**Episodes 85 and 86**

 **Exceed: 7**

 **No Exceed: 0**

 **So far, everybody wants an Exceed for Silver. Exceed or No Exceed?**

* * *

Code ETD, the plan to bring destruction to Extalia, activates.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu and Wendy remain chained in their prisons.

After formulating a rescue plan while hiding in a supply room, Happy comes bursting through the corridor in order to create a diversion. Lucy and Carla head down the hall while the guards are distracted. However, their path is blocked once more by Knightwalker and eventually, Happy is captured. As Knightwalker is about to deliver the final blow to Happy, something bursts from the walls.

"What now?!" Knightwalker tries to look though the icy mist. Lucy, Happy, and Carla are surprised to see the figures.

"Hey, you there." A voice speaks out loud. "You did this knowing they're members of our guild?"

"We will never forgive those who lay hands on our fellow guild members!" Another voice speaks out loud.

"But, how did you..." Carla gasped.

"All of you are now our enemies! Enemies of Fairy Tail!"

"Silver! Erza!" Lucy cries tears of joy, glad to see them once again.

"Is that Silver Blake?" One of the guards asked.

"No... It's the Earthland one!" Another guard replied.

"Where are our friends?" Silver asked, angrily glaring at them. "Where are the others you turned into a lacrima, huh?!" He swipes his arm summoning ice to attack the guards. Knightwalker dodges his attack by jumping up and aiming for Silver, but Erza's sword blocks her.

Both Erzas stare at each other with deadly glares.

"Erza vs Erza?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You bastard! You aren't going to get away with this! I'm gonna whup you good!" Natsu screams from his cell.

"That's Natsu's voice!" Lucy shouted.

"He's near here?" Silver asked.

"I bet he's up ahead!" Happy proclaimed.

"Wendy should be with him!" Carla added.

"Silver, go ahead!" Erza ordered.

"Right!" Silver runs to Lucy's side. "Can you stand, Lucy?"

"Yeah." Lucy replied. Silver quickly freezes the handcuffs on her wrists. "How did you get here?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Silver replied. "Let's go!"

Erza and Knightwalker both have scratches on their faces. The Erzas introduce themselves to each other. Knightwalker challenges her counterpart and, changing her spear into **Silfarion** , charges at Erza. Erza is surprised with her opponent's speed and requips into her **Flight Armor**. Knightwalker is surprised to see that her opponent's speed has multiplied and changes her spear into **Mel Force** , attacking Erza and sending her through a wall.

Erza initially thinks that Knightwalker is using Requip too but realizes that she is only changing her weapon. Knightwalker then attacks with her **Explosion Spear** but Erza defends herself by requiping into her **Flame Empress Armor**. Knightwalker and Erza then explain their Magic to each other and conclude that their Magic's effects are the same as the two prepare to battle once more.

* * *

"The lacrima in an open square?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Seems like that part was basically only Erza." Silver explained.

"No way!" Lucy commented.

"But, how did you know it was Erza?" Happy asked.

Silver stops running and looks at Happy. "Mystogan told me."

 _(Past)_

 _Silver wakes up from the inside of Anima. He wonders why everything is gone and where is everyone. "Where am I?" He asks himself. He wonders around the place and sudden my runs into Mystogan. "Mystogan?"_

 _"Silver, you're here too?" Mystogan asked._

 _"What the hell happened?! And where is everyone?" Silver's still confused about the situation._

 _"I have little time to explain, but here take this." Mystogan hands him a small bottle of red pills. "Take one before you go to Edolas."_

 _"Edolas? Wait, I have to swallow this?" Silver takes one of the red pills and examines it._

 _"Quickly, we have no time left!" Mystogan said. Silver attempts to swallow the strange red pill. "When you see the others, give them these exact pills, it allows you to use magic in Edolas."_

 _"Now what?" Silver questioned._

 _"Inside Edolas, there is a giant Lacrima and you have to destroy it in order to save everybody from the guild." Mystogan explained. "Good luck, I have to go." He disappears in thin air._

 _"Where'd you go?!" Silver scowled. "I guess I have to go in Edolas. Man, why is everything to confusing?!"_

 _(Past)_

 _In the Royal City..._

 _When Silver unleashes the arrow and creates a large crack in the Lacrima, it begins to shine. "What the... Only one?" Silver asks himself. A specific Mage lies on the ground. "Hey, wake up! Pay attention!" Erza stands up and opens her eyes. "Ah, now you're awake."_

 _"Silver?" Erza looks around. "What happened?"_

 _"I'll explain later. We're beatin' it outta here!" Silver replied._

 _The guards charge at the Mages. "You fiend!"_

 _"What have you done? You won't get away!"_

 _Suddenly, a figure joins in and attacks the guards. " **Iron Dragon's Roar!** " It wipes out a ton of guards. Erza and Silver looks at the cloaked figure. Gajeel takes off his cloak to reveal himself. _

_"Oh, you're here too?" Silver asked, putting his hands on his hips._

 _"You interrupted my plan!" Gajeel furiously yells at Silver._

 _"What plan?" Silver asked. Gajeel growls at him, wanting to choke him with his bare hands, but before he does so, they escape from the guards before they get caught and arrested._

 _They go hide in an alleyway where there is nobody around. "Why can't we use magic?" Erza asked._

 _"First, take one of these." Silver takes out the bottle of strange red pills._

 _"What happened? Tell us the details!" Erza wants to hear the details instead._

 _"You were turned into a lacrima." A figure approaches them._

 _"Oh, you're here." Gajeel turns to look at his counterpart. "Our plan got messed up because of this idiot!"_

 _"Who're you calling a idiot?!" Silver argued._

 _"Quiet!" Erza glares at them with a deadly look. They stop arguing and face away from each other._

 _"No need to worry, even if someone did interrupt our plan, it worked marvelous!" Edo-Gajeel looks up at them, revealing his face to them._

 _Silver gasps as he turns pale. "There are two..."_

 _"...Gajeels?!" Erza's surprised as well._

 _Gajeel wraps an arm around Edo-Gajeel's shoulder. "I am Gajeel from this world." Edo-Gajeel replied._

 _"He's a pretty useful guy." Gajeel added. "Look at his face! That's a face that says 'I get things done.'" He chuckles to himself._

 _"That aside, what do you mean I turned into lacrima?!" Erza asked._

 _"That aside...?" Gajeel quoted._

 _"It means she doesn't give a crap about your face." Silver smirked. Gajeel and Edo-Gajeel act gloomy for a second._

 _"All the wizards of Fairy Tail have been turned into lacrima. They were after your magic power. I thought the lacrima in the open square was it, but..." Edo-Gajeel explained._

 _"Even though it was so big, it was only you." Gajeel added._

 _"How hella big is the real one?" Silver asked._

 _"There was a cut face open on that lacrima, yes..." Edo-Gajeel pointed out. "Now that I think about it, that means it was a section that was cut off."_

 _"There's still so much I want to ask, but what were those strange pills?" Erza asked._

 _"They're called exballs, and they're said to be a medicine that lets you use magic in this world." Silver replied. "We'll talk about the rest after you take these." He hands one to Erza._

 _"Said to be?" Erza quoted._

 _"I got 'em from Mystogan." Silver replied._

 _"From Mystogan?" Erza inquired._

(Present)

"I see! Gajeel is also a Dragon Slayer, so Anima didn't work on him either, just like you, Natsu, and Wendy!" Happy stated.

"So you remained in Earthland?" Lucy asked.

"Then, Mystogan sent me over here." Silver added.

"Why won't he come here himself?" Lucy inquired.

"In this world **Dragon Slayer Magic** can be used for a bunch of things. It can turn our friends turned into lacrima back to normal!" Silver explained.

"Really?" Carla gasped.

"We know where that lacrima is!" Happy said.

"Really, Happy?" Silver turns to look at Happy.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"Gajeel's running wild in the city right now searching for that giant lacrima!" Silver imagines Gajeel taking on the Royal Army. "Although, I wish I could cause trouble with the Royal Army like I do with the Magic Council..." He mutters to himself, missing out on the fun. He kneels down to Happy's level. "Can you take Gajeel to where the lacrima is?"

"Gajeel should be able to turn everyone back to normal, right?" Happy asked.

"To be precise, Dragon Slayers should be able to, but wouldn't know how, I believe." Silver replied.

"Got it! I'll take Gajeel there!" Happy flies his way to Gajeel's direction.

"Wait... Are you gonna be okay, Happy?!" Lucy asked.

"He will be fine." Carla replied.

"We've got to go find Natsu and Wendy, too!" Silver said.

"Yeah!" Lucy agrees with him as they run to find the missing Dragon Slayers.

While they're running, they see a door ahead of them. "Look, there's a door!" Lucy pointed out.

"The two of them are in there! I can smell them!" Silver with full force kicks through the door. They see Natsu and Wendy unconscious, collapsed on the floor.

"You okay? Hang in there!" Silver holds Wendy.

Lucy holds Natsu, trying to wake him up. "Natsu, wake up!"

"They're both unconscious." Silver said.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Wendy!" Carla cries as she apologizes to her long time friend.

"Hey, Natsu! How long are you gonna sleep?! Wake up already, you bum!" Silver angrily shakes the unconscious Natsu.

"Hey, Silver..." Lucy flails her arms up and down.

"Anyway, we'll get them to take exballs." Silver said. "Open your damn mouth, Natsu!"

Lucy looks closely at the small glass bottle with exballs. "Those are..."

"I got them from Mystogan... Didn't you get one?" Silver asked.

Lucy remembers when Mystogan gave her exballs. "Now that you mention it, maybe I do remember him making me..."

"It's a medicine that lets you use magic in this world!" Silver puts an exballs in Natsu's slightly opened mouth. Natsu swallows the exball, choking afterwards. "Good. Next up is Wendy."

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Lucy worriedly asked.

Natsu pulls his arm back and slams his fist on the ground which scares Lucy a bit. His fist lights up on fire. "G-Gotta stop them, or..."

"Stop...?" Lucy quoted. Natsu spits out fire from his mouth, enraged at the people who tortured him and Wendy. Natsu runs away to search for the people. "Natsu!" Lucy calls out for him.

"Hey, you!" Silver yelled.

Wendy coughs a bit, regaining consciousness. They go to her side to check if she's okay. "Carla... Everyone..."

"Hang in there!" Carla said.

"We're in trouble... Everyone in the guild will be..." Wendy weakly said as she informs them about the guild's current situation.

* * *

Elsewhere, Faust and Byron are preparing to put their plan of obtaining the Exceed's Magic Power and the giant Lacrima's Magic Power, fuse them and cause an eternal rain of Magic Power to the Royal City into action.

* * *

"In order to destroy Extalia, the Royal Army intends to crash the giant lacrima into it!" Wendy explains the King's plan in more detail. "They're going to use everyone at Fairy Tail as a giant bomb!"

"In Edolas, they have floating islands. I'm sure you all saw some of them, right? It seems like they float using Extalia's magic power." Lucy stated. "It said in the book that they control the balance of magic in this world."

"And our friends that have been turned into a lacrima are on one of the islands." Silver informed.

"One right next to Extalia, yes..." Carla added. She has a worried and guilty expression. "Right now, floating above the Royal City where we are, is Extalia and the lacrima."

"They'll hit the floating island with **Dragon Slayer Magic** to accelerate it, and crash into Extalia. That's what the Royal Army is planning." Wendy explains further. "The magic power of Extalia and Fairy Tail will collide, explode, and fuse... They said magic power will rain down on this country for eternity..."

Lucy's eyes widen as she thinks about her friends from the guild disappearing forever. "If they do that, then everyone from the guild will be..."

"They'll disappear!" Silver exclaimed. He can hear someone's footsteps heading their way. "Someone's coming, damn it!"

"An enemy?" Lucy carefully watches the entrance.

"Here they come!" Silver positions himself so he can make an attack.

The person who's running their way seems to be a terrified Natsu.

"What's with you?!" Silver yelled.

"There were two Erzas!" Natsu screamed. "What the... How the... Why?!" He spins around in circles. "Battles of the giant monsters?! Is it the end of this world?!" He stops screaming when he sees the serious face on Silver. "Oh, it's Silver!"

"You won't shut up. You won't calm down... Man, you're annoying." Silver's already complaining about Natsu's behavior.

"This is the Silver we know, from Earthland." Lucy stated, informing Natsu.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed, jumping back a step.

"A lot of stuff happened and we're here now. So are Gajeel and Erza." Silver quickly informs Natsu.

"Happy went to stop the lacrima." Lucy added.

"Oh, you're right! Silver-san is here!" Wendy just noticed Silver. Silver looks at her with a shocked expression, speechless to say anything.

"What, you just noticed now?" Carla asked.

"Yeah." Wendy replied.

"I try to be the nicest person in Edolas and this is what I get... No sunlight for me, I suppose." Silver muttered. He freezes himself with his ice.

"Hit a sore spot..." Lucy mumbled.

"Wait, did you guys come here to save me?" Natsu asked. "You're safe too, Lucy?"

"You just noticed me now?" Lucy sweat drops at him.

"Stupid me... I should have said that first thing!" Wendy exclaimed, flailing her arms up and down. "Thank you very much!" She quickly bows down to them.

"No biggie." Silver muttered, still frozen under his ice.

"I knew you all would come and save us, Carla!" Wendy hugs Carla with warmth and affection. "Thank you!" Carla still has a guilty expression.

"Not that I care, but put on some clothes, Silver!" Natsu dissed.

"I swear that my clothes always disappear on me..." Silver growled.

After some time, the group come up with a plan. "'Kay, all set!" Natsu cheerfully said. "We'll find the king, and stop them from ramming the lacrima!"

"Yeah!" Lucy and Silver start running.

"Wait! There are two giant monsters out there!" Natsu warned. "This way!" He points to his left.

"You sure it's okay to leave Erza on her own?" Lucy asked.

An image of the two scary and deadly Erzas pop up in Silver's mind. "This is Erza we're talking about!"

"But then again, so is her opponent." Lucy stated. Natsu, Silver, and Lucy run to a different direction, leaving Wendy and Carla behind.

Wendy asks Carla to accompany her to Extalia, in order to warn them about the King's attack. Carla initially refused, but agreed after hearing Wendy's words and remembering the kind Exceeds that welcomed her and Happy.

* * *

Elsewhere, Happy finds Gajeel fighting with some guards and immediately grabs him and carries him towards the giant Lacrima. Just as Gajeel prepares to return everyone back to normal, Panther Lily arrives and attacks the two. Happy is surprised to see that Panther Lily has wings similar to an Exceed's but Gajeel ignores this and tells Happy to stand back while he battles Panther Lily. Gajeel uses **Iron Dragon's Sword** to attack but Panther Lily easily dodges the attack and attacks with his **Bustermarm Sword** and cuts off a fragment of the floating island, surprising Gajeel.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long with the chapter. I had to deal with school. The next chapter will be about Natsu and the gang fighting Hughes, Sugarboy, and Byro. The fight will all be in one chapter, it'll probably be long, but I'm going to center it on Silver's fight with Sugarboy. Boi!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. I own my OC. Source: FT Wiki. Hiro Mashima owns it.**

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review! A question for me to answer?**

 **~Avatar**


	53. E-Land the Amusement Park

**Episodes 86, 87, and 88.**

* * *

 **Sorry that I've been gone for too long, but here's a new chapter.** **Most of you guys want an Exceed for Silver, so I will include an Exceed for him.**

 **Here are some questions I need to answer from the guest reviews:**

 **1\. Will Silver Blake be in deviantart? Answer: I still need to draw him, but yes I will post him soon.**

 **2\. Silver vs Bacchus at GMG? Answer: I don't like spoilers, so I'm just gonna leave it here ;)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu, Silver, and Lucy are looking for Faust. "Where is this King person?" Natsu asked.

"Well, he's the King, right? I bet he's someplace real important!" Silver stated.

Natsu and Silver begin to argue face-to-face. "And where is a real important place?" Natsu asked with irritation.

"How the hell should I know? I just got here in the castle, and so did you!" Silver argues back with him.

"Sheesh..." Lucy mumbled. "The cell was in a high place, and the middle garden is really complex looking. It's like a concentric castle city, except something is a little different..." Lucy talks to herself about the city's organization. "Common knowledge on Earthland isn't going to help understand Edolas castle construction here at all!"

"What are you talking about, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"So you're saying the place's architecture sucks." Silver stated.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if there was like, an amusement park in the castle somewhere." Lucy sighs out loud.

Sure enough, the three arrive at an amusement park. "There is!" Natsu and Silver exclaimed.

"What?" Lucy catches up to them. They all have surprised expressions. "There really is an amusement park!"

"Hey... You think the king here's right in the head?" Natsu asked. He suddenly gets excited.

"Looking at your face, I think you'd get along just fine." Silver's eyes turn black.

They walk around the amusement park, looking to see if there is any evidence if the king is there. One of the carousel's start to move. "How fun..." A man with pink armor, Sugarboy, is riding on one of the horses. He laughs out loud. "It really is fun." He looks at the ship behind them which comes crashing through.

"This, like, crazy fun magic power..." A man with a white suit and cape, Hughes, is riding on top of the ship. "It's gonna disappear from this world soon, whoa..." Natsu and the others stand back up. "Don't you people understand how we feel?"

"We are going to get an infinite supply of magic power." Sugarboy leans closer. "No matter what it takes to get it..." Team Natsu glare at their opponents with a deadly look.

"We're desperate here!" Hughes added. "We won't let anyone interfere!" He takes out his weapon.

"Do you return to your cells, or die here?" Sugarboy suggested.

"Sugarboy, we don't have to give them the choice." Hughes said. "We've finished extracting the dragons magic power." His weapon starts to glow. "If Code ETD is a success, we'll have no need for the Dragon Slayers." He raises his weapon. "You Earthlanders with no concept of the value of magic will die here!" The boat floats and attack the Mages. It breaks the carousel, but Sugarboy seems to be fine with his horse.

From a distance, something catches Hughes' attention. After the smoke disappears, he sees an iceberg in front of the Mages. "A protection?" Silver glares at him. "So, this is Earthland magic?"

"You really don't use tools, do you? I've never seen it before." Sugarboy added.

Natsu produces flames around his feet. "There's flames around his legs!" Hughes exclaimed.

"Here I come!" Natsu yelled. He uses his feet to propel himself and attack Hughes. Hughes crashes down on the floor. "Return our friends!"

"Friends? Your 'friends' will mix with Extalia's magic, and become an eternal supply of magic power!" Hughes begins to use his Magic Item.

"Why're you still blabbing about that? I said we ain't gonna let you!" Natsu argued. A roller coaster approaches Natsu from behind.

"Natsu, behind you!" Lucy shouted. Suddenly, Silver and herself are sinking through the ground. "What's this?!"

"We're sinking into floor?" Silver inquired. Sugarboy watches them sink through the ground.

Natsu looks behind him and sees the roller coaster heading his way. He's able to dodge to the roller coaster by jumping over it. "No way that'll hit me!"

"Oh, we'll see about that. Hell's Tornado!" Hughes uses his magic to send it back.

"What the heck?! It's shooting out the rail it's going along!" Natsu exclaimed.

"He sounds like he's enjoying it..." Hughes muttered. "Anyway, my we pain, the Command Tact, can cause all the attractions here to freely move at will!"

"Who cares if you can move 'em all you want? All I gotta do is bust 'em up!" Natsu smashes through the Hell Coaster before it can hit him.

"That's not good, you imbecile." Hughes taunted.

"What'd you call me?!" Natsu shouted.

"There's more than one Hell's Coaster! And it plays a beautiful symphony, which I conduct!" Hughes moves around his wand and controls the movements of the Hell Coasters.

When Natsu attempts to dodge one by jumping over it, he ends up being trapped inside one. "Hey, let me go!"

"This attraction considers the safety of its guests it's number one priority. Tee-hee!" Hughes taunted.

Natsu can already feel his stomach hurling.

"Using enough magic power, the Hell's Coaster can accelerate to 10 times normal speed. I don't care who you are, 5 minutes riding that and..." Hughes notices that Natsu gets motion sickness. "It hasn't been more than 10 seconds! Whoa, what's with this guy? He's so weak!"

Meanwhile, Lucy and Silver continue to sink underground. "What is this?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Things aren't going well over there." Silver muttered.

"We're not doing so well here, either!" Lucy added.

"Lucy, pull Natsu out of there!"

"How?" Lucy asked. Silver grabs Lucy's arms and attempts to pull her out of the sinking ground. "You're not going to..." Silver successfully pulls out Lucy from the ground. Lucy forms a surprised expression when she realizes that she's free.

"Get going!" Silver throws Lucy to the roller coaster to save Natsu.

Sugarboy watches Lucy fly away.

Lucy grabs onto one of the Hell Coasters. "Natsu!"

"Please stop this thing!" Natsu groaned begging for Lucy to save him.

Lucy jumps off the Hell Coaster and lands on the one where Natsu is.

"This girl is pretty brave..." Hughes commented.

"Lucy, I'm counting on you!" Silver looks for a way to escape. " **Ice Dragon's Frozen Paw!** " A dragon arm made out of ice grabs onto one of the railings and pulls him out.

"If you had that kind of magic, wouldn't it have been better if you rescued him?" Sugarboy asked.

"Then no one would be around to kick your ass!" Silver replied.

"You have quite the confidence." Sugarboy commented.

" **Ice Dragon's Sword!** " Silver forms an ice sword and swings it at Sugarboy.

Something unexpected happens: Sugarboy melts the ice with his sword. "So cold..." Sugarboy acts faboulous at the moment. "I see. Ice magic, yes..."

Silver jumps back with his half melted ice sword in his hand. "What the hell is going on?"

"I think I may be at an advantage here. This weapon, **Rosa Espada** , softens anything and everything. It is really, truly, unfortunate..." Sugarboy explained. With a sly grin on his face, he stares at Silver.

Lucy ends up riding the Hell Coaster with Natsu until they crash into a body of water. Natsu gets angered by Hughes' words that Edolas Magic disappearing would be a waste. He argues that their friends and the Exceeds have _lives_ and that's more important than whether or not there's Magic Power. Lucy summons **Aquarius** in an attempt to wash away Hughes, but it is ineffective as Hughes overpowers Aquarius' control over the water. Jets of water shoot at the three while Aquarius yells for Lucy to take cover.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Royal City, Byro informs Faust that they have reached the final stage of Code ETD. Faust bids farewell to the "gods", the Exceeds, upon hearing this. Byro narrates the process of Code ETD as they begin to ram the Earth Land Lacrima into Extalia, causing Magic to rain upon them. They stand in front of the Dragon Chain Cannon, the weapon to be used for the said operation. As Byro hands over the key, Coco appears and informs them that Lily is still on the Lacrima island battling Gajeel and that they should stop. The two don't hear any of this and they decide to proceed. Coco steals the key in order to save Lily. Although injured by Faust, she continues to run away with the key in tow.

* * *

Natsu, drenched, wakes up in the Monster Academy. He finds her in a coffin-shaped box and is surprised when she comes out wearing an Arabic outfit. Lucy asks him to change her back, but Natsu plays with the dial and dresses her in various outfits. Lucy gets her revenge by dressing Natsu in the same outfits she got put in. While in a girl's swimsuit, they hear Hughes' voice and Natsu formulates a "great" idea wherein Lucy will attempt to seduce Hughes in a bikini top and skirt. However, this doesn't work and she gets attacked by the monsters. While Lucy is chased around the Monster Academy, Natsu faces off against Hughes and his monsters. As he is about to be ambushed by Hughes' Monster Troops, they halt and are all captivated by Natsu's form that appears as a Dragon, which Hughes calls "a real monster".

Outside the Monster Academy, Lucy bumps into a running Coco. Byro gives chase behind her and demands she hands over the key. Lucy mistakes the "key" Byro demanded as her Celestial Spirit Keys and she gets overprotective. She tells Coco to not worry because she will defeat him.

* * *

In the Royal City, Edo Gajeel observes the cat Lacrima holding Extalia Royal Guild. He believes that it's time to relay his information.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy battles Byro to protect Coco while Gajeel battles with Lily. Gajeel starts getting serious with battling Panther Lily as Lucy summons **Taurus** in her battle against Byro. Byro is initially stunned but he is able to defeat Taurus with **Flame Liquid**.

After taking a direct hit from Byro, Lucy summons **Virgo**. She knocks him through the ground with **Spica Hole**. They think it's over, but suddenly the place shakes and Byro pops up from the ground in the form of a huge octopus and traps Coco. Byro claims that none of Lucy's Magic can affect him. Before Virgo leaves, she tosses the extending whip from the Celestial Spirit World, **Fleuve d'étoiles** , to Lucy and wishes her luck in battling Byro in his octopus form. Lucy's first use of the Magical Whip fails. At first, she thinks that the whip is completely useless. However, when she realizes that Virgo gave her that whip because her Magic had slowly been draining due to her consecutive summons, she gains her determination to battle Byro.

She extends the whip and wraps it around Byro's tentacles. Lucy quickly navigates around Byro's body as the whip extends. She declares that she can't lose to someone who would hurt his own comrades like him. After wrapping the whip around numerous tentacles, she pulls it and Byro falls on the Monster Academy with his tentacles in tangles. Suddenly, flame bursts out of the Monster Academy. It's Natsu who erupts from inside with Hughes, yelling that he's not a damn monster. Natsu's flames subsequently defeat the two.

Coco, in tears, hands over the giant key that will activate the device that will ram the Lacrima into Extalia to the two of them, saying that she'd rather live in peace rather than have an infinite supply of Magic and pleads for them to destroy it.

However, as Natsu is about to take it, Sugarboy appears and takes the key.

"Now, now, Coco. You mustn't give something as important as this to the enemy!" Sugarboy said. "I must return it to our Highness."

"Sugarboy!" Coco called out.

"The key!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Give it back!" Coco reaches her arm out for it.

"You bastard!" Silver appears while riding on a motorcycle. Luckily, he doesn't have motion sickness... yet.

"You again?" Sugarboy inquired.

"You ain't gettin' away!" Silver yelled.

"Silver!" Natsu and Lucy watch Silver above them.

"Natsu, Lucy! That chinny idiot is mine! Don't you go butting in!" Silver said. "In other words, leave the rest to me!"

"Quite persistent, you are. Even though there's no chance for you to win..." Sugarboy commented.

"Shut up! Now, stop right there!" Silver shouted.

"I'm in a hurry!" Sugarboy takes out his sword. "Rosa Espada..." He extends the blade on the floor and it immediately softens, causing the terrain to be unstable for Silver's vehicle.

Natsu and Lucy decide to chase after Sugarboy and fight along with Silver, but the soft floor causes them to sink. Lucy attempts to use her Fleuve d'étoiles but is prevented by the sprawled out octopus version of Byro.

Sugarboy, with the key in his hand, is still sliding away from Silver. "Hold it!" Silver shouted. "And how are you sliding along in the first place?"

"I don't know either!" Sugarboy replied, winking at Silver.

"Gross..." Silver sweat dropped. "So anyway, what is that key?"

"It's the key to activate the Dragon Chain Cannon." Sugarboy replied.

"Dragon Chain Cannon?" Silver quoted.

"Uh-oh! The rest is a secret." Sugarboy added.

" _Dragon Chain Cannon... Dragon?_ " Silver thinks to himself. " _It must be about the **Dragon Slayer Magic** they stole! If I remember right, Wendy told us about it. They're going to speed up the floating island with the lacrima on it with **Dragon Slayer Magic** , and ram it into Extalia. That's what the Kingdom is planning. That's what she said_."

"This is something that we cannot let you have." Sugarboy said.

"Which means we can't let you take it from us, either!" Silver replied. " **Ice Dragon's Stomp!** " Instead of using his foot, he uses his right hand to freeze the floor.

"Ice isn't going to win against me..." Sugarboy confidently softens it with his Rosa Espada. "It makes anything it touches flexible!"

However, because the ice became soft and almost liquid, Sugarboy slips. "Even if it's flexible, it still has the same properties! Properties like 'ice floors are slippery'!" Silver stated.

Sugarboy crashes into a wall. Silver halts his motorcycle and chucks it at Sugarboy. Sugarboy quickly recovers. "I told you that wouldn't work!" He softens the motorcycle as well. With Sugarboy preoccupied with the motorcycle, Silver reaches for the key in his hand. "The key?!"

"Time to bust it up!" When Silver grabs hold of the key, he freezes it and attempts to shatter it.

The key does not shatter.

"It's a bit cold, Ice Boy." Sugarboy noted.

"Don't go givin' me weird nicknames! And call me 'Sub-Zero' if you're gonna use a nickname!" Silver shouted. "And why? Why won't it break?"

"Well, isn't it obvious! It's not something that's so easy to break. And it's cold!" Sugarboy replied. "Would you be so kind as to let go? It's not my style to hold hands with other men."

"Come on, now... Haven't you realized our roles flipped now?" Silver asked.

"What might you mean, Sub-Zero?" Sugarboy asked.

"You people might need this key, but we don't!" Silver replied. Sugarboy looks at him with a skeptical look. "If I can't break it, I'll at least make it so you can't use it!" He smirks at Sugarboy. "Freeze!"

At first, Sugarboy gets worried but then he remembers something. "Not going to work. Have you forgotten? The Rosa Espada can make ice flexible."

"You sure? If you're off just a bit, the key'll be a bent-up mess." Silver argued.

"I'm very meticulous." Sugarboy muttered.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Silver yells in annoyance.

"I see... I should just cut _you_ down!" Sugarboy slashes his blade at the ice countless times. "I told you, it's no use!"

"You think I'm gonna lose?!" Silver yelled. "I'll freeze you first! I won't let go, even if I'm dead!" In protest, Silver shoves an iceberg in Sugarboy's face.

In frustration, Sugarboy does the same. "I'll never let you!"

They both unleash their Magic on the ice, Sugarboy melting it and Silver freezing it.

"Let go!" Sugarboy demanded, yelling at him in anger.

"Freeze!" Silver yells back, adding more Magic to the key.

After their showdown, a crack appears on the key, making Sugarboy panic while Silver looks on gladly. "I-Impossible! The key cracked!" Sugarboy exclaimed.

"Right, that's the way! I should break it like this!" Silver said.

"Oh, no! This is bad! Let go! The key is gonna break!" Sugarboy pleaded, waving his free arm with his sword in his hand.

"This thing holds the lives of my friends hostage! I'm gonna bust it to pieces!" Silver adds more pressure to the key.

"W-Wait! This really is bad! This key is something that you need!" Sugarboy informed.

"What did you say?!" Silver asked.

"Whatever, just call a cease-fire for now! The key's gonna break!" Sugarboy said.

"What are you talking about?!" Silver slams Sugarboy against a wall.

"W-With this key, you can return your friends to the way they were!" Sugarboy informed.

"Oh?" Silver glares at him with an evil grin. "You're bluffing."

"It's the truth!" Sugarboy argued. "The Dragon Chain Cannon shoots concentrated **Dragon Slayer Magic**! Don't you know what **Dragon Slayer Magic** is used for in this world?"

" _That's right, I turned Erza back to normal from shattering that lacrima with **Dragon Slayer Magic**. In this world, it has the power to restore people who have been turned into lacrima._ " Silver thinks to himself.

"If you shoot the Dragon Chain Cannon into the lacrima, your friends will return to how they were!" Sugarboy stated. "Understand now? This key is important to both of us! You can't destroy it!"

"What an idiot..." Silver muttered. Sugarboy looks at him in confusion. Silver, with confidence, shatters the key.

"The key!" Sugarboy screamed. "Are you a total idiot?! I wasn't bluffing, you know!" He gathers the broken pieces of the key as Silver walks away. Silver looks over his shoulder and smirks at Sugarboy. "Your friends will never come back again!" He slashes his sword at Silver, but it only hits his shirt after he stripped it off.

"Yes, they will. I will bring them all back, safe and sound! Back to our guild!" Silver turns his right fist into ice.

" _In the space between me and my weapon..._ " Sugarboy cannot see his next attack.

" **Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist!** " Silver punches Sugarboy in the abdomen as it shatters his pink armor. The force of the punch sends Sugarboy flying in the air. He lands back down on the ground, sprawled out and defeated.

"You're nuts, Sub-Zero... You actually destroyed the key..." Sugarboy weakly said. "Even though with that key, you could save your friends..."

"It was right in front of your eyes and yet you didn't see its magic?" Silver pointed out. Sugarboy looks up at him. "I already know how to use **Dragon Slayer Magic** so I don't need a worthless stupid key to bring my friends back. Plus, I can manipulate ice." Shocking Sugarboy, he creates a duplicate of the key with his Magic.

* * *

 **So sorry for being gone for this long, I got so lazy and all. I'm trying to keep my grades up so I can keep using the computer. I've also been busy drawing new art and watching other anime.**

 **Check out my art on Deviantart under the username Skiadrum20.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. I own my OC. Source: FT wiki.**

 **Please leave a review! Hoped you enjoyed! Ask a question!**

 **~Avatar**


	54. Dragon Chain Cannon

**Episodes 89 and 90.**

* * *

Wendy and Carla walk into Extalia, surprising the Exceeds. Wendy asks to see the queen of the Exceeds because Extalia is in grave danger. Nadi arrives and asks what happened to the Extalia Royal Guard. When they inform the Exceeds that the Royal Guard got turned into Lacrima by the Edolas Royal Army, they all laugh except for Nadi. The Exceeds do not believe a word they say and claim that with the Queen, the humans cannot harm them. They start to throw stones at both Wendy and Carla as they yell for them to get out of Extalia. Wendy pleads for them to listen to Carla, but they do not and only continue stoning them. Only Nadi looks speechless and horrified.

Meanwhile, on the Lacrima island, Gajeel''s and Lily's battle rages on. When asked about him being an Exceed, Lily replies that he has forsaken his homeland, a fake country, and attacks Gajeel. Gajeel then recalls how he was also an outcast like Lily and states that he likes Lily's style. He breaks Lily's sword, swears that he is going to make Lily his cat and overwhelms him with his flurry of attacks. Lily gets up, takes of his cloak and starts fighting seriously with Gajeel using their bare hands.

* * *

Silver stares at the defeated Sugarboy sprawled on the ground. He has a duplicate of the key made out of ice in his hands. Then he hears someone running behind him.

"Silver!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu." Silver looks at him with a straight face.

"Finally caught up to the bastard!" Natsu said.

"I told you to leave him to me, remember?" Silver reminded him.

"Where's the key?! Hand it over, you! You chinny bastard!" Natsu roughly shakes the unconscious Sugarboy.

"Um... Can't you see what I have in my hand?" Silver asked. Natsu ignores him and continues to shake Sugarboy. "Anyway, we're fine. The situation has changed a bit. Where's Lucy?"

Natsu lets go of Sugarboy and looks at Silver. "Oh, right... She's stuck."

"Stuck? What?" Silver inquired.

I'm the meantime, Coco helps Lucy by pulling her out under the octopus, but there seems to be a problem with the weight of her breasts.

"Anyway, Natsu... We can use this key! We can use it to save all of our friends!" Silver stated.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Their plan was to use the Dragon Chain Cannon to pull the lacrima island and ram it into Extalia." Silver explained. "But! If we crash the Dragon Chain Cannon, infused with Dragon Slayer magic, directly into the lacrima... we can return everyone to normal!"

"Oh! I don't get it, but I see!" Natsu exclaimed.

"The Dragon Chain Cannon seems to be up ahead." Silver stated.

"Right, let's go." Natsu agreed.

"We have a problem though." Silver added. "There's no way to enter the room."

"Then we just bust our way in, right?" Natsu suggested. "I can use magic now, remember?"

"Not gonna work." Silver replied. "There's some kind of 'Wizard Canceler' device that makes it so magic won't work."

"Won't know until we try, right?"

"We need a plan, first!"

They hear someone's footsteps heading their direction. It happens to be Erza Knightwalker who approaches them. "So there you are..."

"Erza!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wait... That's the Edolas'..." Silver pointed out.

"Damn it... Our Erza... lost?" Natsu muttered.

Knightwalker then knocks both of them out.

* * *

Knightwalker ties the Dragon Slayers and drags them as she looks for the King.

"Are you well, Captain Knightwalker?" One of the guards asked.

"Well? Look at her!" Another guard replied.

"W-Where did you get those wounds?" The other one asked.

"Just a few scratches." Knightwalker replied.

"And those two...?"

"The key to the Dragon Chain Cannon." Knightwalker said.

"K-Key?"

"Is His Highness inside?" Knightwalker asked.

"Yes! This way." The guards open the door for her.

"All the preparations are complete." She mutters to herself. "An eternity of magic, right before my eyes..."

* * *

Somewhere else...

"Damn, he's slow." Lucy Ashley waits for somebody.

"Hey, you call out to her!" Silver Blake whispers to Natsu Dragion.

"R-Right..." Edo-Natsu agreed. "H-Hey, what are you doing there? Everyone's waiting."

"My informant." Edo-Lucy replied.

"W-What?" Natsu asked.

"Plotting something again?" Edo-Silver asked, swinging an arm around Edo-Natsu.

"I need the latest information... If I'm going to convince everyone, anyway." Edo-Lucy replied.

"Convince us?" Edo-Silver quoted.

"I don't like the sound of that." Edo-Natsu commented.

"How is everyone doing?" Edo-Lucy asked.

"They heard you had something to say, Lucy-san, so they're uneasy." Edo-Natsu replied.

"No kidding. After meeting those guys from the other world, Lucy's been more uptight than ever!" Edo-Silver commented.

"Yeah... That'd scare anyone, for sure..." Edo-Natsu added.

Edo-Lucy gets irritated with them. "You bunch of goddam scaredy-cats!"

"We're sorry!" The guys hide behind a rock from Lucy and quickly apologize to her.

"Don't harmonize!" Edo-Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

Knightwalker brings Natsu and Silver to Faust. "Erza, is it true you bring the key with you?" Faust asked.

"It was destroyed, but do not worry." Knightwalker replied. She throws Silver on the floor. "He can make a key." She informed.

"Damn you..." Silver growled.

"And he is...?" Faust asked.

"An Earthland wizard. Dragon Slayer." Knightwalker replied.

"Are you saying... They have something to do with the disappearance of the lacrima in the public square?" Faust inquired.

"Exactly." Knight walker replied.

Faust shrugs his shoulders. "Fine then. Activate the Dragon Chain Cannon immediately."

Knightwalker slices the ropes behind Silver, freeing him. "Stand, Ice Wizard. And don't try anything funny." With Knightwalker pointing a blade at Natsu's neck, Silver is forced to use the duplicate key. "Activate the Dragon Chain Cannon."

" _This is the Dragon Chain Cannon? It's a whole lot different than I'd imagined. On a much bigger scale, for sure..._ " Silver thinks to himself, examining the cannon.

"Hurry and do it!" Knightwalker ordered.

"I don't have any choice..." Silver muttered. He extends his right arm out and forms another key.

Faust and the guards are amazed at the Magic.

"I should charge admission for this!" Silver muttered. He inserts the key inside the lock and turns it. " _I only have one chance._ "

The cannon begins to activate.

" _I'll smash the Dragon Chain Cannon straight into the lacrima! That way we can save all our friends, and everyone from Magnolia!_ " Silver begins to think of another plan.

The castle starts to transform in preparation for firing.

"Yes, that's wonderful!" Faust begins to laugh out loud.

" _How do I change the aim?_ " Silver begins to panic as he does not know how to do the re-aiming. " _Where?!_ "

"Prepare to fire!" Faust ordered.

"Crap!" Silver cursed.

"This is it." Knightwalker whispers in Natsu's ear. Suddenly, she throws her sword aside and Natsu. Knightwalker happens to be the Erza Scarlet of Earthland.

"Right on!" Natsu engulfs his entire body in flames.

"What?" Faust turns around in surprise.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Natsu attacks the entire army.

"What is the meaning of this?" Faust asked.

Erza then points her sword at Faust. "Stop the launch!"

"Erza! You fiend!" Faust yelled.

Natsu and Silver grin at Erza.

"What treachery is this, Erza?!" Faust demands an answer from her.

Erza requips into her usual armor. "I am Erza Scarlet! Earthland's Erza!"

"Sorry about that. Your quick thinking helped us out." Silver said.

Natsu laughs out loud. "This was plan D! D for Dupe the Dolts!"

"Aim the Dragon Chain Cannon at the lacrima!" Erza ordered.

"Do not listen to her! Fire it immediately!" Faust argued.

The soldiers comply because of the danger their King is in.

"We'll do whatever it takes to save our friends!" Natsu claimed.

"Hurry and do it, or else..." Erza threatened.

"Do it! Our Highness is in danger!" One of the guards ordered.

"Do not mind me!" Faust yelled. "Fire it, in order to destroy the Exceed!"

"Readjust the aim!" The guards try to change the aim of the cannon.

"You're going to throw away an eternity of magic power?!" Faust scolded.

Erza sees someone from above crashing down. "Scarlet!" Their hopes are dashed when the real Knightwalker makes an entrance, causing Scarlet to release Faust to block her incoming attack.

"Knightwalker!" Faust exclaimed.

With Faust's release, the soldiers revert the aim. "Fire!" Faust ordered as he laughs out loud.

The Dragon Chain Cannon attaches itself to the Lacrima and the soldiers prepare to ram it into Extalia.

"Ram it into Extalia!" Faust demanded.

"Don't!" Natsu screamed.

Suddenly, the wall bursts and out comes Lucy and Coco on a Legion. "Everyone, get on!"

"Lucy?" Erza muttered.

"Where are you?" Silver asked.

"You turned into a giant monster?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Stop your blabbing and get on board!" Lucy pops up from the top of the head.

The guards wonder how Lucy can ride a Legion.

"The Legion is mine!" Coco informed.

"Coco..." Faust's eyes widened when he realizes that she betrays him.

The group rides onto Coco's Legion and they fly away in order to stop the cannon. "Can we stop it?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, but we have to go!" Lucy replied.

Knightwalker looks on in fury as she watches Erza fly away. "Scarlet..." She chops off most of her hair. "Legion Squad of the Second Magic Regiment, move out!"

"I shall go as well." Faust also decides to go. "Get Dorma Anim ready!" He ordered. The guards argue that it's forbidden, but Faust ignores them and demands them to get it ready.

* * *

With the Lacrima Island about to crush Extalia, the Exceed Imperial Guards inform the Queen and the Elders about the situation, revealing that Nichiya and most of the other guards have been turned into Lacrima and are being held captive. While the elders express their surprise and outrage with the news, the guards inform them about Carla and Wendy causing a riot in Extalia. Hearing this, the Queen stands up and decides to face the Earth Land Mages herself.

* * *

When the Lacrima Island begins to accelerate towards Extalia, Natsu, Lucy, Silver, Erza and Coco arrive and using Coco's Legion they begin to push it back, determined to not let it collide with Extalia.

The Legion crashes its head against the Lacrima. "Hang in there, Legy-pyon!" Coco shouted.

"It's no use! We're not coming even close to stopping it!" Silver stated.

"Everyone, release your magic power!" Erza ordered.

"Please, stop!" Lucy begged.

Natsu attempts to stop the Lacrima with his strength. Happy comes and sees Natsu, but gets worried. After realizing that Natsu still sees him as a friend, Happy goes to help him.

Seeing this, Gajeel, after promising to make Lily his cat, goes to help his guild mates as well.

"It's no use, they're going to hit!" Silver pointed out.

"Brace for it!" Erza yelled.

"Damn it all!" Natsu screamed.

Just as the island is about to collide with Extalia, the Fairy Tail Mages and Coco are able to stop it from moving.

"Not yet! Don't give up, Happy!" Natsu continues to stop it from colliding.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied.

Gajeel appears beside Erza to help the rest of the Mages. "Why haven't you returned everyone else to normal like us? You have to hurry!" Erza asked.

"That black cat got in my way!" Gajeel replied.

"It doesn't matter. It'd take too much time now!" Silver added.

"We have no choice but to stop it!" Lucy said. "We're totally gonna stop it, damn it!"

Lily looks under the Lacrima and notices Coco. "Coco, why are you..."

"Lily!" Coco calls out for him. "I realized that I don't need eternal magic power! I'd rather have eternal smiles!"

"What foolishness! Hurry up and escape, Coco!" Lily ordered. "No matter what you do, you'll never stop this island!"

"We'll stop it..." Natsu said. "Even if this body crumbles to bits, I'll stop it just with my soul!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted.

Natsu and Happy are both determined to save everyone.

* * *

The Exceeds in Extalia see the Lacrima but are confident that their queen will save them. Realizing what has happened, Wendy apologizes to Carla but Carla tells her that its to early to give up and tries to warn the Exceeds again. Annoyed with her, one of the Exceeds throws another rock but Nadi shields Carla, saying that throwing rocks is dangerous and explaining that, since they did not listen to Carla and Wendy, Extalia is going to be destroyed. The Exceeds argue with him, saying that they still have the queen to save them. Nadi starts to reply but is interrupted when the queen arrives, much to everyone's surprise. Shagotte explains that Extalia is in danger and that they cannot escape their fate which is why she decided to tell everyone the truth. Taking off her robes and jewelry, Shagotte reveals that she is a mere Exceed not a Queen nor a God and that she only possesses one wing. Shagotte apologizes to her fellow exceeds, Carla and Wendy for deceiving them and begins to explain the story, together with the elders.

The Exceeds are weak creatures who were treated badly by humans, causing the elders to make up a story that their queen is a God, a story that would plant fear into the hearts of humans and grant self-confidence to the Exceeds. At first, the humans didn't believe them but, using Shagotte's unique power of precognition, the Exceeds are able to tell when a human is going to die, causing the humans to fear the power of "God". Hearing the elders' story, the Exceeds begin to cry in disbelief while Carla, angered that she was ordered to kill her friends, dismisses the new information and begins to confront the queen. Nadi tries to explain but Shagotte interrupts him by throwing a dagger in front of Carla. Saying that she is guilty for causing Carla's pain, Shagotte bows down, ready to accept any punishment that Carla sees fit.

The Exceeds are weak creatures who were treated badly by humans, causing the elders to make up a story that their queen is a God, a story that would plant fear into the hearts of humans and grant self-confidence to the Exceeds. At first, the humans didn't believe them but, using Shagotte's unique power of precognition, the Exceeds are able to tell when a human is going to die, causing the humans to fear the power of "God". Hearing the elders' story, the Exceeds begin to cry in disbelief while Carla, angered that she was ordered to kill her friends, dismisses the new information and begins to confront the queen. Nadi tries to explain but Shagotte interrupts him by throwing a dagger in front of Carla. Saying that she is guilty for causing Carla's pain, Shagotte bows down, ready to accept any punishment that Carla sees fit.

Carla picks up the dagger and the exceeds begin to cry at the fear of losing their queen. Shagotte tells the exceeds to go, saying that Extalia is going to die and that she is going to die with it. Carla then begins to approach Shagotte just as the exceeds express their desire to not leave the queen's side. Carla arrives in front of Shagotte and stabs the ground with her dagger. With tears running down her face, Carla begins to encourage her race to stand up and fight for their country. With the determination to protect her homeland, Carla uses **Aera** and flies towards the Lacrima.

* * *

Natsu and the rest are still trying to stop the Lacrima island from colliding when Carla arrives. Nadi then arrives, followed by Wendy and the other Exceeds, all willing to risk their lives for their country.

Despite the difficulty of flying with one wing, Shagotte insists on joining the crowd.

Lily watches his race save his homeland and begins to reminisce about the past, about how he was considered as a Fallen and exiled for saving a human.

Just then, Shagotte loses her remaining Magic Power and begins to fall. However, Lily saves her, asking her if she was tired of lying.

Ashamed, Shagotte apologizes but Lily, with tears running down his face, apologizes too, admitting that he has to help save Extalia too, because no matter how much he despises it, Extalia will always be his home.

However, he informs Shagotte that their efforts will be futile and apologizes to everyone, saying that it is his fault for not stopping the Royal Army.

When Lily begins to cry with guilt, Shagotte grabs hold of his arm and assures him that his feeling will get through.

Suddenly, with the combined efforts of the humans and exceeds, the island is pushed back just as a ray of blinding light shines down from the skies. When the light disperses, everyone is surprised to see that the giant Lacrima is missing.

Just as the island and the Dragon Chain Cannon begin to crumble, Mystogan appears in front of the group and informs them that the Lacrima has been returned to Earth Land via Reverse Anima. He also explains that the Fairy Tail Mages and the citizens of Magnolia has also been returned to normal. Hearing the news, the group begins to celebrate while Mystogan, looking at Lily, thanks him, for the boy he had saved back then was him. Lily looks back at him and, addressing him as prince, thanks him for saving his homeland just as Coco cries for Prince Mystogan's return.

Just when everyone thinks it is over, Lily gets shot through the chest by Knightwalker.

"It's not over yet!" Knightwalker yelled.

* * *

 **A cliffhanger! What will happen?! Will I make Lily die? Will survive? Find out, next time on Ice Dragon Slayer.**

 **Another chapter for you guys. I'm currently working on the next chapter.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. I own my OC. Source: FT Wiki. FT belongs to Hiro Mahsima.**

 **Please leave a review! Hoped you enjoyed! Ask a question!**

 **~Avatar**


	55. Dragon Slayers vs Faust

**Episode 91, 92, & 93**

* * *

Lily is shot down by Knightwalker for his betrayal. Mystogan asks Knightwalker if she dares point her spear at him, the prince.

Suddenly, Faust's voice is heard, stating that he doesn't think of Mystogan as his son for he betrayed his country. He emerges from the ground in a strange, huge egg-shaped machine. He declares that he will eliminate all those who defy the King, even his own son. The egg-shaped machine begins to expand and it forms a giant Dragon robot, which the Exceeds recognize as the Dorma Anim, an anti-Mage armor and weapon. Faust orders the capture of the Exceeds and so they flee.

However, the cannons of the Royal Army are faster and they turn a lot of the Exceeds into Lacrima.

"We'll protect the Exceeds from the Royal Army! Attack Knightwalker's forces!" Erza ordered.

"Right!" Lucy agreed. She looks over her shoulder and sees Natsu. "Oh yeah... You don't get queasy when riding this Legion... Did you have Troia cast on you to help your motion sickness?"

"What?! T-This guy's like one of our buddies, right? Stop treating it like transportation! That's cold." Natsu replied.

"Yeah... Sorry about that." Lucy sweat dropped. "Man, it's been a long time since we did this bit."

"Enough pointless banter for now. What'll we do about that giant thing?" Silver asked.

"Don't call it pointless!" Natsu yelled.

Faust fires at the Earth Land Mages and Mystogan quickly defends them before they get hit by reflecting the fire.

"Did that do it?" Silver inquired.

"Wow! So that's Mystogan..." Lucy exclaimed, finally watching Mystogan use Magic for the first time.

However, Faust is unaffected and quickly strikes him down. Then, something attacks him from above. "What? Who? Magic shouldn't work on Dorma Anim, so who is attacking me?" Faust asked.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Wendy attacks the Dorma Anim.

"You scum!" Faust yelled.

"Hey, not bad, Wendy." Natsu commented.

"No... The attacks from the three of you did more damage." Wendy stated.

"Let's do it... How dare they do that to my cat." Gajeel added.

"Time to cause more trouble..." Silver cracks his knuckles.

Faust is later surprised when the four Dragon Slayers, Natsu, Silver, Gajeel and Wendy confronting him. "I see! It's _you_ fools!"

The rest of the team watch the Dragon Slayers face off Faust.

"Go on. Protect the cats." Natsu said.

The four challenge Faust while they have the rest of the team protect the remaining Exceeds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mystogan is with the injured Lily. Mystogan states that they would have to leave the Dorma Anim up to Natsu and the others because there is something else that he must do and he'll need Lily's help.

* * *

The Dragon Slayers continue to battle against Faust inside the Dorma Anim.

* * *

At the same time, Knightwalker and the army ambush the others with a barrage of missiles. Coco's Legion is hit and they fall. Happy and Carla catch them while Erza manages to get a hold of Knightwalker's Legion. The two battle once more, in which they swear they won't stop until one of them is gone.

* * *

The battles against the Edolas Royal Kingdom rage on. Edo Fairy Tail has finally come to a decision and allied with Earth Land Fairy Tail against the Royal Army.

Scarlet manages to defeat Knightwalker.

In the meantime, the Dragon Slayers experience difficulties against Faust in the Dorma Anim.

Mystogan plans to execute the one method to stop the war: rid Edolas of its Magic.

Natsu, Silver, Gajeel and Wendy conclude their fight against the King of Edolas, Faust. With his Dorma Anim destroyed and facing what seems to be four real Dragons: Igneel, Glacione, Grandeeney, and Metalicana, Faust faints and is defeated.

However, even though they come out victorious the Magic Power of Edolas is disappearing, creating chaos everywhere.

* * *

 **It's been a really long time, friends... Sorry for being inactive. School and family got in the way. I'll probably post another chapter today where they all leave Edolas and Lisanna reunites with her brother and sister.**

 **Questions :**

 **1.** **Is Silver star with Lucy or fight with other dragon slayer? Answer: Fight with Dragon Slayers, but i was too lazy to write all of the fight so i summarized it.**

 **2\. Is there suppose be a op and ending in this story? Answer: I don't know what this means, but I'll try, i guess?**

 **Drawings Update : ****I've posted more art on my** **deviant art, under the username Skiadrum20, and I did draw Tigre's battle mode and Edo-Silver.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **I really hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review! Ask a question.**

 **~Avatar**


	56. Bye Edolas

**Episode 94**

* * *

Mystogan and Lily can't decide on who is going to be the hero and villain of Edolas. As the panic outside intensifies, a guard enters the room and informs Lily that people are wreaking havoc outside. They both agree to put an end to the riot first and head outside.

Natsu, dressed up as a demon, laughs out loud which catches everybody's attentions. "I am the Great Demon King Dragneel! I've taken all this world's magic power!"

"Natsu!" Mystogan is surprised to see Natsu causing a riot and scaring everyone.

Edo-Fairy Tai arrive to the scene and see Natsu laughing out loud on the rooftop of some building.

"What are you doing, me?!" Edo-Natsu shouted.

Natsu evilly laughs uncontrollably. "I'm the one... who beat your king!" He points to an unconscious Faust who is tied to a rock. "Maybe I'll let him live just as a special favor!"

The people of Edolas are traumatized to see their King defeated.

"Frediano! Redfox! Marvell! Destroy the city, my loyal servants!" Natsu ordered.

Silver destroys a couple buildings which scare most of the citizens.

As Edo-Gajeel watches the Dragon Slayers, he knows what they're doing and goes along with the plan informing the citizens that they are dangerous and evil.

Wendy tries to scare a little boy, but he has no reaction. Gajeel appears behind Wendy scaring the boy with his scary face. The helpless boy runs away screaming. " _I'm sorry.._." Wendy sweat dropped forgetting the fact that Gajeel is behind her.

Gajeel and his counterpart grin at each other.

"What are you doing?! Stop this!" Mystogan ordered shouting at Natsu.

"Destroy more of the city! My servants!" Natsu demanded.

"Shut up with the 'servant' thing already, you jerk!" Silver shouted, annoyed with Natsu.

"Whatever, just do it!" Natsu commanded.

"He's talking like he's hot stuff..." Silver muttered.

Natsu then scares the people by breathing fire, causing Mystogan to yell at him, ordering him to stop. However, Natsu ignores him and reveals to the people that Mystogan is the Prince of Edolas who went missing seven years ago. Lily questions out loud why Natsu and the others are doing there. Nadi then appears and reveals that after overhearing Mystogan and Lily's conversation in the Anima room, he told the Dragon Slayers about their plan.

As Mystogan leaves to fight Natsu, Lily wonders if Natsu is planning on dying in order to get the people to trust Mystogan. As Mystogan closes in on Natsu, Nadi tells Lily to prepare for what is going to happen to them.

As the Magic continues to leave, Nichiya and his guards return to their normal state. Elsewhere, Mystogan tries to cast a **Sleep Magic Spell** on Natsu but fails when the Magic is sucked into the Anima. Natsu then uses his Magic to destroy a house, causing the people to panic.

"Natsu-san, you're going to far!" Wendy shouted.

"It's fine... He's a devil with a huge amount of magic power." Silver said.

"And a hero with no magic power is going to stand against him." Gajeel added.

Mystogan tries to reason with Natsu but Natsu ignores him and answers with a punch. Irritated, Mystogan begins to fight back. He tells Natsu to just stay down after being attacked, but Natsu refuses, revealing that it is his way of performing a Fairy Tail Farewell Ceremony.

As the two fight, Natsu begins to say the three conditions for anyone leaving Fairy Tail. With smiles on their faces, both men throw a final punch and Natsu falls while Mystogan manages to stay standing. With their prince victorious, the people begin to cheer.

Gajeel watches his counterpart walk away with a wave. Gajeel grins at him as a thank you.

Suddenly, Natsu's body begins to glow.

Silver and the others bodies begin to flow as well. "It's started." Wendy stated.

"Okay... Let's put on a real show as we kick the bucket!" Gajeel said.

Elsewhere, Lily and Nadi's bodies also begin to glow and Nadi reveals that all those who have Magic within their bodies are being sucked in by Anima as well.

All around Edolas, the Exceeds and Fairy Tail members' bodies are also glowing and are beginning to float upwards towards the Anima.

As they watch the Fairy Tail members leave, the members of Edolas Fairy Tail wonder out loud what they are going to do without their Magic.

"Don't look so glum! You can't have a guild without magic, you say?" Silver shouted. His counterpart looks up at him. He pounds his fist against his guild Mark. "As long as you have your friends, that's your guild right there!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Erza is also being sucked in as well and says goodbye to her counterpart.

* * *

As they begin to return to Earth Land, Natsu, Silver, Wendy, and Gajeel pretend that they are suffering and the citizens begin to cheer again, all praising their prince.

With tears in their eyes, everyone waves a final farewell to their new and old friends. After the departure of Earth Land Fairy Tail and the Exceeds, Mystogan turns to his people and tells them that they are going to live on, even without Magic.

* * *

 **As promised, another chapter for you guys. It's a short one, but at least you get two chapters in one day, possible three. They're all gonna be short, but it's easier to get faster to the Tenrou Arc: my favorite arc. Tigre will make his first appearance in the next story.**

 **Check out my Deviana** **rt under the username Skiadrum20.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **I really hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review! Ask a question.**

 **~Avatar**


	57. Lisanna

**Episode 95**

 **Tigre finally makes an appearance...**

* * *

In Earth Land, the sky opens and the Fairy Tail Mages formerly trapped in Edolas fall out.

Natsu jumps up in excitement. "We're back!"

They look at Magnolia which is restored and back to its ordinary appearance. "Everything's back to normal!" Natsu exclaimed.

"The city of Magnolia, too!" Lucy added.

"Yippee!" Happy cheered.

"Wait." Erza halted. "It's too early to rejoice. We need to make sure everyone is safe, first."

"Everyone's fine!" A voice shouted.

They look up and see all the Exceeds of Edolas flying in the air. "We got to Earthland a bit before you, see."

"We've already flown around a bunch!"

"The people in the guild and the city are all safe!"

"It seems like none of them even realize they were turned into a lacrima!"

"Earthland is sure amazing!"

"There's magic _everywhere_!"

The Exceeds surprise the group.

"What's going on? Why... Why are the Exceeds in Earthland?" Carla asked. She points her finger at them. "This is no joke. They're dangerous! We should return them to Edolas."

"Come on, now..." Happy tries to calm her down.

"Extalia's gone, remember?" Wendy reminded. "Forgive them, will you?"

"No." Carla simply replied rejecting the idea of forgiving them.

The Exceeds apologize and explain that they have no more home to return to.

"Who cares about that?! You sent me to Earthland with orders to eliminate the Dragon Slayers!" Carla argued, still unforgiving.

"That's right!" Lucky joins in.

The Elders of the Exceeds then proceed to explain everything they have done for the past years.

 _Six years ago, Shagotte had a vision of the fall of Extalia which they thought was caused by humans._ _In order to evacuate the children of the Exceeds, she ordered the gathering and dispersing of one hundred eggs to Earth Land with an imaginary mission of the extermination of the Dragon Slayers._

"And of course, we had no particular grudge against the Dragon Slayers."

"We know! You needed to create a convincing story, right?" Wendy stated.

"Plus, if you told the truth I'm sure everyone would panic." Lucy added.

"No kidding." Silver commented.

All had gone to plan except for Carla and her unexpected ability of predicting the future, the same one that Shagotte has. This ability activated within Carla and caused her visions to mix with her memories, creating for her a mission that never existed.

Shagotte claims to be the one at fault for everything, but the Exceeds state that they understand that she only looked out for them and that she wasn't at fault.

Shortly after, the Exceeds depart with the hopes of finding those other children who were evacuated from Extalia six years ago.

"Forward-looking bunch, aren't they?" Natsu chuckled.

Happy and Lucky speak to each other pointing out how the Queen and Carla look alike.

"Well, I'm just glad that ended with everyone safe and sound." Natsu, shaking his fist like Nadi's, said.

"Yes!" Nadi agreed.

"Hey, it looks like you caught it from him, Natsu!" Silver picks up Nadi's habit and shakes his firt as well.

"So did you." Lucy added.

Erza smiles at them, but she gets uncomfortable when Nichiya starts sniffing her. "Wait a moment, what beauty!" Nichiya commented. "Yes, a lovely parfum!"

"This guy's..." Erza backs away from him.

"More... I want to smell more of your parfum!" Nichiya flies closer to her.

"Cut it out, you!" Erza punches him away.

"H-How cruel... And after all I..." Nichiya weakly said.

"Sorry... You reminded me of someone I know." Erza quickly apologizes to Nichiya.

"For now, we'll live near here." Shagotte informed.

"We can see each other any time!" Wendy smiles at her.

"Why're you so happy about that?" Carla muttered.

Shagotte hands out her paw. "Yes..." She warmly hugs Carla. "We can see each other whenever we want, Carla!"

"Qu..." Carla has no words to express herself. She enjoys the hug she receives from Shagotte. " _So warm..._ "

"Come over and play whenever you'd like, Happy." Marl said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Not like I'm expectin' ya to, or anythin'!" Lucky shouted.

"I like the way you two smell. I wonder why that is?" Happy commented.

Marl and Lucky begin to cry with tears of joy.

Lucky begins to chase Happy around. "You're a hundred years too young to start smelling me, buddy!"

The group smile at the Exceeds who fly away.

"Thank you so much, everyone..." Shagotte thanked, flying away with the help of Marl.

"I hate these depressin' farewells." Lucky muttered.

"Oh, Dear..." Marl commented.

"Lovely parfum!" Nichiya added.

"See you later!" Nadi said.

In the air, Lucky looks over at Shagotte. "Why didn't you tell her you're her mother?" He asked.

"Until every child I sent to be evacuated 6 years ago is found, I have no right to claim that name." Shagotte replied. "And what about you?"

"A greenhorn like that ain't no son-o-mine!" Lucky shouted.

"You can see him whenever you'd like now, though..." Marl added.

"It's just..." Lucky muttered. "I didn't know your own daughter was in one of those eggs."

"I was just Queen in name only." Shagotte stated. "For a parent, one's child is always the most precious."

"Can't argue with that!" Lucky commented.

After their departure, Natsu is excited to go back. "Okay! Let's return to our guild." Eventually, everybody picks up Nadi's habit of shaking their fist.

"How should we report this to everyone?" Lucy asked.

"But, no one noticed what happened, right?" Silver asked.

"But we can't keep quiet about what happened to Mystogan." Erza stated.

"Everyone... Your hands..." Wendy sweat dropped, pointing out what they're doing.

"Scar face!" A voice shouted.

Silver suspects that it was Natsu who called him that crashing his forehead into Natsu's forehead. "Hey, slanty eyes, the hell did ya just say?!"

"That wasn't me, scar face!" Natsu, ironically, shouted back.

"I'm over here!" The voice shouted once again.

Silver looks around the forest and sees if anybody is calling him. Then, a small caramel-colored Exceed with sharp teeth sticking out of his mouth wearing black shorts and a pair of brown boots, looks up at Silver.

"Oh, it's you..." Silver muttered.

"Who is this?" Natsu asked.

"It's the cat that I ran into while exploring Edolas. Apparently, I caused too much trouble with the whole Lacrima situation and other things..." Silver replied, muttering under his breath at the last few words. He crouches down to his level. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I took an interest into you." The Exceed replied. "After watching you destroy the giant Lacrima in the middle of the city, I realized you have a great amount of strength."

"Yeah, so?" Silver questioned.

"Now that we're in Earthland and there are plenty of guilds here..." The Exceed started off. He points a finger at Silver. "Be my partner!"

"Partner?" Silver quoted.

"Hey! If you make this Exceed your partner, then that means all of the Dragon Slayers have Exceeds as their partners!" Natsu stated.

"You're right, Natsu-san!" Wendy said.

Silver continues to stare at the Exceed in front of him. "If you're gonna be my partner, give me your name first." He replied.

"Axe Warrior Tigre!" The Exceed proudly said.

Silver stands up with his thumb pointing to himself while his other fist is still shaking from Nadi's habit. "Ice Dragon Silver Frediano!"

"Oh! 'Axe Warrior', you say?" Natsu exclaimed with a grin.

"Everyone! I have a cat as a partner!" Silver shows off Tigre to Gajeel and the others. Suddenly, Tigre picks up the habit of shaking his fist.

Gajeel scoffs at Silver. "Hold it a sec!"

"Wait, Gajeel? You wanna do it, too?" Natsu offered.

"It's fun." Wendy added, shaking her fist as well.

"If there was a point to it!" Gajeel yelled. "Where's Lily? I ain't seen Panther Lily around anywhere!"

"Lily?" Silver questioned.

"That super-strong Exceed." Lucy commented.

"If you want me, I'm right here." Lily arrives to the group, but in a smaller form similar to the other Exceeds.

"Dinky!" They all exclaimed when they see Lily in a smaller size, much to their surprise.

"You sure got cutesy." Happy sweat dropped, commenting on his appearance.

"It seems as if Earthland does not match well with my constitution." Lily stated.

"Are you sure you're okay there?" Carla asked.

"Right now, I want to join this guild that took care of the Prince." Lily replied. "You'll keep your promise and get me in? Right, Gajeel?"

Gajeel looks over at Erza who nods in agreement. Gajeel grins and then he grabs Lily by surprise into a welcoming hug with tears of joy. "Of course I will, partner!"

"He's crying!" Lucy said, much to her surprise.

Later on, Lily informs them about something. "Now, about another matter... I caught something suspicious." He tugs on the rope.

"A big catch right off the bat! That's my cat for ya!" Gajeel excitedly said.

"Come here!" Lily ordered.

"W-Wait! I-I'm not... anyone... suspicious..." A young woman falls down to the ground. "Hey!"

Natsu widens his eyes when he sees someone familiar.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail, too..." The young woman happened to be Lisanna.

"Lisanna..." Natsu gasped.

"What's with this cat? Are you an Exceed?" Lisanna asked.

"I am Panther Lily." Lily replied.

"What's yer problem? You talkin' crap 'bout my cat?!" Gajeel confronted.

"But that's impossible..." Silver said.

"What is?" Tigre questioned, laying on Silver's head.

"Lisanna!" Erza exclaimed.

"Somehow Edolas' Lisanna..." Carla assumed.

"...came with us?!" Lucy added.

"What'll we do?" Wendy asked.

Lisanna looks over at Natsu who is speechless to say anything. She surprises him with a hug. "Natsu!" She looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Finally, I get to see you... I get to see the real Natsu..." Then she moves over to Happy and hugs him tightly as well. "Happy! It's me, Lisanna! And Silver, Erza... How long has it been? Wow, this brings back so much!" She looks over at the newcomers. "These are new guild members, I gather? A little Wendy... And Lucy?"

"Hold on a sec... Don't tell me you're..." Silver points his finger at Lisanna. "...our Lisanna?"

Lisanna replies to his question. "Yeah."

"No way!" Lucy gasped.

"You came back from the dead?!" Natsu praised, cheering with Happy who has tears of joy.

"Hold it!" Erza grabs Natsu by the scarf and Happy by his green backpack. "We all thought you died two years ago. I can't believe you've come back from the dead."

"I never died." Lisanna replied. "Two years ago..."

She explains that she was sucked in by one of the pockets of Anima around Earth Land during her supposed "death" to replace Edolas Lisanna who died after falling from a cliff. Unable to say the truth, Lisanna took on her counterpart's role. However, when the Anima started sucking Magic out of Edolas, she was brought along, but not before Edo-Mira and Edo-Elfman tell her that they had known all along that she wasn't their Lisanna and that she should go home to her real siblings so they won't be sad anymore.

* * *

 _At Kardia Cathedral..._

Lisanna runs and reunites with her real siblings, Elfman and Mira, who, with tears of joy overflowing from their eyes, welcome her home.

* * *

A boy lies in a forest looking at the sky.

* * *

While in Edolas, Mystogan, who is now the King, is giving the former King and the commanders of the Royal Army their punishment.

* * *

 _In Earth Land..._

Lisanna is welcomed back warmly in the guild by all the Fairy Tail Mages.

"Thank goodness. The guild's just like it was before." Lucy said.

"I see. Looks like no one knows anything about the Anima." Silver added.

"Anyway, what's important is that everyone is safe." Erza said.

"This is messed up." Gajeel commented.

"So, this is a wizard's guild..." Lily muttered.

"Lisanna!" Master Makarov approaches Lisanna at the entrance of the guild.

"Master!" Lisanna happily said.

"I believed..." They listen closely to what the Master has to say. "Everyone raised in this guild is a child of this guild. And what parent is there that doesn't worry about their child? And what parent is there that doesn't believe in their child? You can tell me all about what happened later." He turns to Natsu. "You too, Natsu..."

"Sure, Gramps!" Natsu replied.

The Master grins at them. "Anyway, you did great in coming home!"

"Master... I am back home, aren't I? I'm back home, right?" Lisanna begins to cry tears of joy.

"That's right. This will always be your home." Master Makarov replied. "Welcome home, Lisanna."

"Welcome home, Lisanna!" All the guild mates warmly welcome Lisanna back home.

Lisanna surprises the Master by hugging him out of nowhere. "I'm home!"

"Ack! The Master!" Lucy shrieked.

"Lisanna-san, please calm down!" Wendy added.

"Cry all you'd like... Before the party that is." The Master said.

In honor of her return, the Mages throw a party where even the Rajin Tribe participates.

Silver sits on the table next the Cana. "The you over there is..." He starts laughing to himself. "Damn, just remembering it makes me..."

"Tell me already! My sake's gonna go bad." Cana said, irritated with him.

Natsu makes an erupted appearance. "The guild's really best!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered on.

The guild causes its usual ruckus, Natsu challenged Gildarts for a fight but he easily karate chops him.

"Q-Quite a lively guild..." Lily commented.

"You can say that again." Tigre said.

"Everyone seems to get the same first impression." Carla said.

"That's what makes it fun!" Happy exclaimed.

"And everyone here has magic power inside their body?" Lily asks himself. " _Incredible..._ "

"That's right. These are Earthland wizards." Erza approaches the Exceeds.

Lily looks at her in surprise, but doesn't show any emotion. "Erza!"

"Oh yeah... In Edolas, you worked with Erza, yes?" Carla asked.

"Now you're together again." Happy stated, having fish in his mouth.

"But what's most important isn't magic itself. It's the heart of the person who uses it. Isn't that right, Lily?" Erza claimed.

Even if you are a different person, seeing a familiar face puts me slightly more at ease." Lily commented.

Gajeel suddenly bursts out of nowhere. "Okay, Salamander, Sub-Zero, little girl! Let's have a fight between my Lily and the cats!"

Natsu looks over his shoulder at Gajeel with an uninterested look.

Gildarts laughs out loud. "Sounds good to me."

"Looks like you've got the eye of a bigshot, there..." Lucy said. Wendy is left speechless.

"You'll be fine. Probably." Levy added.

"I've been waitin' for you to ask!" Natsu agrees on the cat fight with Gajeel.

"Well, I sure haven't." Happy mumbled.

"Just so you know, my Lily is the strongest of the strong!" Gajeel proclaimed.

"And Happy's the cattiest of the cats, so there!" Natsu argued.

"Um, I'd lose in an instant." Happy said.

"Lame... What's with giving up before even trying?" Carla makes a point.

"S-She's expecting something from me?!" Happy blushes to himself.

"Go for it, Happy. I can teach you some warrior-like moves with my axe." Tigre smirks at Happy.

"Will you?" Happy excitedly asked.

"Enough. I may not look like it now, but I was a Regiment Commander in Edolas. Useless fighting leads only to injury." Lily stated.

"True..." Happy sweat dropped.

"You're quite mature." Erza commented, pointing out his behavior and the way he reacts.

"Aren't they simply being childish?" Lily asked. Then he turns to the Exceeds. "Anyway, let's all get along, Happy, Tigre, Carla..." He decides not to fight the Exceeds and instead be comrades. Wendy sighs in relief at the sight of this.

Soon, most of the males join in the fight in the middle of the guild.

"So? Why are the main people fighting?" Carla asked.

"Even Gray and Elfman are in the fray." Happy pointed out.

"The fierce clash of naked body against naked body!" Juvia babbles random words. She starts to take off the upper part of her coat. "Juvia wants in!"

"Don't even think about it!" Lucy yelled.

"Sometimes cutting loose isn't such a bad idea." Freed said.

"That's how it is!" Bickslow laughs out loud with his tongue sticking out.

"Let me in the fray, Natsu!" Nab shouted, determined to join in the brawl.

"Everyone, calm down!" Wendy begins to worry about her comrades getting hurt.

"I knew it'd turn out like this." Lucy said.

"Fairy Tail's gotta be like this." Lisanna smiles at Lucy who also smiles back.

Master Makarov asks Natsu about his counterpart in Edolas. Natsu tells him that he was the King. Then Gildarts asks him, but Natsu cannot remember, claiming that he might have been a frog or fish.

"Natsu, what are you doing?!" Silver yelled while stomping on Nab's head.

"This ain't the time for a nap!" Gajeel is busy choking Warren's neck.

"Be a man about it!" Elfman shouted.

"To turn your back on a fight you started yourself, what is the point of fighting in the first..." Freed suddenly gets punched by Natsu's flaming fist.

They spend the day partying and causing trouble as usual, when Master Makarov tells Gildarts that there's something they have to talk about.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

The newly-reformed Magic Council discusses all the mess that Fairy Tail has caused. Most of the council is against the existence of the guild, especially the new chairman, Gran Doma, who has decided to force the guild into breaking up. He calls Lahar and a mysterious Doranbolt to the meeting as the council cheers that everything is for the Holy Order of the Magic Council.

* * *

 _Back at the Guild..._

Lucy wakes up and finds the guild a mess with everyone fast asleep. Lucy watches Nastu take a quick nap thinking that he looks cute. Natsu tries to speak in his sleep as Lucy listens carefully, but she ends up being punched by Natsu's iron fist and sent flying away.

* * *

While in the forest, the boy extinguishes all the living things around him.

* * *

 **Three chapters in a row. Next chapter will be about Lisanna returning and the introduction of Tenrou arc. It will be short, sadly.**

 **Please leave a review! Hoped you enjoyed! Ask a question!**

 **~Avatar**


	58. S-Class Promotion Trial

**Episode 97**

* * *

While Lucy relaxes in her apartment by taking a bath, Cana suddenly shows up in her tub. Cana asks Lucy about her father and looks quite troubled. When Lucy offers her help, Cana states that she's thinking of quitting the guild.

* * *

In the guild the next day, Mira tells Lucy that Cana is always depressed like that around this time of year.

Later, Natsu and Happy show up, take a job and then leave, claiming they'll do the job themselves. Then, Natsu bumps into a half-naked Silver.

"Watch where you're running, you hothead!" Silver growled.

And you're in my way, Fruit of the Gloom!" Natsu spat back.

"Do the two of you have time to be fighting?" Happy pointed out.

"Not to mention the clothes, Silver..." Tigre sweat dropped.

"You've got a point!" They both said.

"I'm back!" Silver approaches Mira at the bar.

"Welcome back, Silver. And your clothes?" Mira asked.

"There's no time for that! This is my next job!" Silver quickly leaves the guild with Tigre flying behind him.

"You have a serious problem with your clothes..." Tigre commented.

"Got it. Have a nice day." Mira watches him leave.

Soon enough, most of the guild are scrambling over each other taking on jobs and fighting each other over job requests, making Lucy curious. Meanwhile, Carla demonstrates her ability of Precognition to Wendy and Lisanna while Erza and Lily in his **Battle Mode** have a short sparring match. Mira tells Lucy that she'll discover the reason why there are people who are rushing to get jobs done the next day.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

Every Fairy Tail Mage gathers in the guild for the Master's important announcement. The curtain rises as Erza, Mira, Gildarts, and Master Makarov appear on the strange.

The Master clears his throat before telling them the big announcement. "Fairy Tail! As we have done since days long past, I will now announce the participants in this year's S-Class Mage Promotion Trial!" The guild mates cheer on.

"S-Class Mage Promotion Trial?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu engulfs his body in flames.

"Everyone, quiet down!" Erza ordered.

"The Master isn't finished speaking yet." Gildarts said.

"This year's exam will take place on Tenroujima! It is holy ground for our guild."

"So, what kind of test is it?" Lucy asked, whispering to Warren and Max.

"It changes each year, actually." Max replied.

"But it's always something extremely hard." Warren added.

"I mean, anyone who passes gets to be an S-Class wizard, after all!" Alzack said.

"Each of your powers, hearts, souls... I have judged them all this past year... There will be eight participants!" Master Makarov proudly said. "Natsu Dragneel!"

"All right!" Natsu yelled.

"Good for you, Natsu!" Happy commented, cheering for his partner.

"Silver Frediano!"

"Finally, the time has come..." Silver smiled.

"Congrats, you can finally make a change for once." Tigre commented.

"Juvia Lockser!"

Huh? Juvia is participating?" Juvia asks herself.

"Elfman!"

"Those who are Men, should become S-Class!" Elfman said.

"Good luck, Elf-niichan!" Lisanna cheers for her brother.

"Cana Alberona!"

Cana has an emotionless expression with no words to say.

"Freed Justine!"

"To follow in Laxus' footsteps..." Freed muttered.

"Levy McGarden!"

"Finally, I..." Levy gasped.

"Levy's time has come!" Jet and Droy praised.

"Mest Gryder!"

The unknown Mage normally stands there.

"This year's no good, either?" Alzack disappointingly said.

There's always next year, right?" Bisca tries to cheer him up.

The guild cheers for the chosen eight, but then Lucy notices that Cana doesn't seem to be excited at all.

"This time, only one of you will pass. The exam will take place in a week, so each of you, prepare yourselves!" Master Makarov stated.

"W-Why aren't I included? Even Juvia is, so..." Gajeel is surprised that he wasn't chosen for the trial.

"I've heard about your reputation in the guild. Doesn't seem like you're trusted." Lily stated, bringing up the past.

"Uh, no! I mean, I can't tell you why, but I'm not!" Gajeel stuttered. "I wanna explain but I can't!"

"And there's also Erza..." Lily added.

"You're not ready." Erza coldly said.

"Damn you!" Gajeel yelled.

During the commotion, Carla suddenly has an unfortunate vision. She sees a large, tree-like structure crumble, as well as the sorrowful faces of Cana and Natsu and someone's hand. At the end of a vision, Carla perceives an unnamed young man in dark clothing.

"As this is the first time for some of you, let me explain the rules." The Master announces other technicalities.

"Each of the eight selected participants, please select a partner within the week of preparation." Mira tells them the first rule.

Then Erza says the other two rule. "There are two rules for the partner you can choose. One: They must be a member of Fairy Tail. Two: You cannot partner with S-Class wizards."

"In other words, you can't form a team with Erza, Mirajane, or Gildarts." Lily explained.

"Being with Erza-san would make you far too powerful, after all." Wendy added.

"The contents of the exam itself will be announced once you arrive at Tenroujima. But this time, Erza will be blocking your progress." The Master adds a few more new rules.

"I'll also help out to get in your way!" Mira innocently smiles at them.

"D-Don't tell me... You can't become S-Class without defeating Erza and Mira-san?!" Lucy assumed.

"Well, I'm sure they'll hold back a little, but..." Max nervously chuckled.

"Now you see what I meant by 'hard'?" Warren said.

"No complaining! All S-Class wizards have gone through the same path..." Gildarts said.

"H-Hold on a second..." Elfman stuttered.

"You're gonna participate too, Gildarts?!" Natsu asked with an excited expression.

"Don't be happy about it!" Silver yelled.

"The eight selected participants and their chosen partners will assemble at Hargeon Port in one week. That is all!" The announcement is finally over.

 _Later on..._

"This year's gonna be tougher than ever." Silver stated.

"I'm surprised that it's the first time for all of you." Lucy said.

"I'm fired up! I'm gonna become S-Class for sure!" Natsu cannot contain his excitement for the trial.

"The path to becoming S-Class just got far the away for Elfman the Man!" Elfman shouted.

"Everyone seems to be having a rough time." Wendy stated.

"Good luck, everyone!" Lisanna commented.

Lucy looks over and sees that Freed partners up with Bickslow. "So Freed's partner is going to be Bickslow... They seem like a powerful team, sure."

"She seems skeptical!" Happy muttered.

"So then, has everyone decided on their partners?" Lucy asked.

"I'm partnering with Happy, of course." Natsu replied.

"Happy?! That's not fair! If the exam is a race, then flying would make it a breeze!" Elfman argued.

"What's wrong with that?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't mind, myself." Silver said. "Because if it comes down to fighting, you'll be in trouble."

"Silver, that's just mean." Happy gasped. "I'm gonna make Natsu an S-Class wizard, for sure!"

"I'm not holding back, even on my friends." Natsu stated.

Happy flies away. "And so..."

"...we can't hang around here! Trims to train!" Natsu runs after him.

"So in two years I've been gone, Natsu's good enough to take the S-Class exam, huh?" Lisanna smiles to herself. She looks at Lucy who's smiling back. "Natsu thinks that he'll be able to meet Igneel if he becomes a great wizard. He feels twice as strong about this exam as most people."

"I see." Lucy said. " _Good luck, Natsu!_ "

"Um... Juvia would like to be partners with..." She begins to mumble under her breath.

"What is it, Juvia-san?" Wendy asked.

"J-Juvia... wants to be partnered up with G-Gray-sama..."

"Huh? It's too late, Juvia..." Silver said. "I've already decided on my partner."

"Is it gonna be Tigre?" Wendy asked.

"Nope, someone else." Silver replied.

Gray approaches them at the table standing next to Silver. "Gray-sama?!" Juvia exclaimed. "Hold on!"

"We promised a year ago." Silver stated.

"With pride in my guild, I'll make Silver an S-Class wizard." Gray claimed.

"I'm countin' on ya!" Silver, for once, trusts Gray, but only for this trial.

"Leave it to me. With our magic combined, it's unbreakable." Gray said.

"And there you go. You'd better give is our best shot." Silver smirks at Juvia.

"Let's have a passionate battle like the old times." Gray added.

"Passionate... Passionate Battle?" Juvia blushes madly and imagines herself with Gray romantically.

"Um, Ma'am..." Carla tries to snap her back into reality.

"I'll partner with Juvia." Lisanna claimed.

"You're serious, Lisanna?!" Elfman exclaimed.

"I got along great with Edolas' Juvia. And the Juvia over here is kind of cute!" Lisanna said.

"Lisanna-san..." Juvia can feel the friendship.

"It's decided!" Lisanna agrees to help Juvia make an S-Class Wizard.

"Don't tell me... She's also after Gray-sama..." Juvia mutters under her breath.

"How obsessed can you get?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Wait, Lisanna! Then what will I do for my partner?!" Elfman desperately cries out loud.

"Oh? But you've been getting a passionate stare down for a while now..." Lisanna points out Evergreen at the bar sitting alone. "Looks like she's pissed that Freed chose Bickslow as his partner."

"Evergreen?" Elfman's voice trembled as he feels the chills climb up his spine. "Passionate state? More like one that turns you to stone..."

Gajeel chooses himself as Levy's partner.

* * *

While traveling on the streets of Magnolia, Carla warns Wendy that she has a bad feeling about the trial and that Wendy absolutely shouldn't go. Wendy assures Carla that it's okay because no one will partner with her. Suddenly, Mest shows up, saying that she shouldn't think like that.

Elsewhere in Magnolia, Lucy finds Cana passed out in an alley and takes her to her apartment. When Cana comes to, she tells Lucy about how she failed the trial four times and that if she fails for the fifth time, she'll leave the guild because she has no right to see "that person". Cana then continues to narrate her story to Lucy. Lucy, shocked, decides to be Cana's partner, promising her that she will do all in her power to help Cana become S-Class and not leave the guild.

* * *

 **Short chapter but it will do. The next chapter will be about the group heading to Tenrou island.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review! Ask a question!**

 **~Avatar**


	59. Tenroujima Island

**Episodes 97, 98, 99, & 100**

 **Opening 9**

* * *

A week later, it is revealed that Wendy has partnered with Mest, and they, along with all the other two-person teams participating in the S-Class Trial, prepare to board the ship to Tenrou Island.

The hot blazing sun shines down on the boat where the participants are dying from the heat. "So hot... Even though it was winter at home... What is this?! I think I'm gonna melt!" Lucy mumbled, sprawled out on her chair in her bikini. "I'll turn into ice cream and get eaten by Happy!"

"Not very appetizing..." Happy commented, sweating like crazy as well.

"Lu-chan, sit up straight." Levy said sheepishly smiling at her.

"Because of currents, this area has the same climate all year 'round." Cana stated, fanning herself with a fan.

Wendy weakly groans as she feels the heat beating her down.

"I feel sluggish..." Happy muttered.

"I'm gonna turn into ice cream..." Lucy continues to sit on her chair improperly.

"This heat ain't nothin'." Gajeel commented, not minding the heat at all.

"Juvia, aren't you got all bundled up in that?" Lisanna asked.

"Juvia is not hot..." Juvia replied.

"Hot..." Silver weakly mumbled, sitting naked in his chair.

"I feel sick!" Natsu groaned. He stumbles over the ledge of the boat where Gray is sitting.

"Natsu! Keep it away from here, okay?" Gray, wearing nothing but his swim shorts, suggested.

"Wendy didn't perform a Troia spell on me!" Natsu hurled, crying a waterfall. Then he decides to throw up over the ledge.

"You can't blame her. After all, she's Mest's partner." Gray stated.

"I'm sorry, Natsu-san." Wendy innocently smiles at him. Natsu continues to suffer with his sickness as he cries in tragedy.

"I don't care for this chumminess when soon, we're all going to be enemies." Evergreen said.

"It's hot to be a Man!" Elfman shouted.

"I have no idea what that means." Evergreen added.

"I wanna eat ice cream..." Lucy sighed.

"Don't eat me, okay?" Happy said.

"I can't even imagine you as ice cream, Happy..." Lucy replied. She lies her back all the way until she sees the island with the large tree, upside down in her vision.

"It's in sight." Gray pointed out with Juvia behind him.

"Have we arrived?" Silver asked.

"That's Tenroujima?!" Lucy sits up from her chair.

"What a freaky shape!" Elfman judges its appearance.

"Is that an island in top of an island?" Levy inquired.

"Wow... Even from here, I feel magic power in the air around the island." Wendy stated.

"Very impressive." Mest commented.

Natsu continues to hurl and groan from his sickness until Happy jumps by his side. "Natsu! We're almost there." He pays him on the shoulder to comfort him.

The Master appears from the second level of the boat standing on top of the wooden railing. "It's said that long ago, there were fairies on that island. Also, in reference to the very first Fairy Tail master, there's Mavis Vermilion's Sleeping Ground!"

"What's with those clothes?!" Silver complained, pointing at the Master.

"After all, it's hot! The Master replied, fanning himself.

"Someone who wears no clothes can talk!" Lucy stated.

"Now, I will announce your first trial." The Master announced.

"First trial?" Wendy quoted.

"Usually, the test is split up into different levels." Mest explains it easier for Wendy.

"You see the smoke rising over the shore?" The Master points out the smoke on the island. "First, head over there. You'll find 8 passages, but only one team can enter each passage. And at the end of each passage, this will happen." A projection appears beside him that shows the layout of the paths. "Only the teams that get through this will pass the first trial."

"'Battle'?" Natsu reads off the projector.

"It says 'Pitched Battle' on Erza and Gildarts' faces..." Silver stated.

"What is that?" Lucy asked.

"There's 'Calm', too." Gray added.

"In the 'Battle' route, two teams amongst the eight go head to head, and only the team that wins can go on. 'Pitched Battle' is the most difficult route, as you must defeat a current S-Class wizard to proceed. 'Calm is a route that can be used to get to the end without fighting. In this first trial, you're being tested on 'armed might' and 'luck'!" Master Makarov explains all of the routes.

"'Luck'?!" Everyone exclaimed in utter shock.

If it's about luck, we have a chance!" Lucy said, pumping her fists.

"There's only a 1 in 8 chance of getting the 'Silence' route." Cana stated.

"Theoretically, 6 teams at most can pass the stage." Evergreen said.

"I-Impossible!" Elfman clenches his fists and grits his teeth, not having any confidence yet. "I can't get past the path guarded by Gildarts or Erza!"

"Don't be such a coward!" Evergreen complained.

"In a worst-case scenario, only 3 teams would pass this..." Levy stated.

"Interesting! I'll put the boot to all of 'em!" Gajeel claimed.

"Uh, look..." Levy mumbled.

"So, get going! The test has begun!" The Master shouts for them to begin the test.

"Huh?" Silver's a bit confused about it.

"We're still at sea." Gray stated.

The Master grins to himself.

"You know what to do, Happy." Natsu and Happy jump off the boat and fly into the air. "We'll choose our passage first!"

"No fair!" Silver yelled.

"Natsu! You bastard!" Elfman shouted.

Natsu and Happy attempt to fly away to choose the first path, but they are stopped by some runes.

"Relax! It'll disappear in 5 minutes!" Freed informed, flying away using his runes as wings and Bickslow standing on his dolls.

"Freed!" Natsu bangs his fist against the runes.

"Bastard!" Silver shouted.

"We probably should be sealed them off 'til the whole thing's over!" Bickslow suggested.

"What kind of test would that be then?" Freed makes a good point.

"Hey, Gramps! Is that kind of thing allowed?!" Silver rants about it to the Master.

"Well, it's not a race..." Master Makarov replied, pointing out its standards.

"If we let them get to the island ahead of us, they'll probably set up runes all over the place!" Silver claimed.

Natsu, still in the air, bangs on the runes. "Dammit!"

"I know! Levy can get through!" Happy exclaimed.

"Right, I can rewrite the spell!" Levy uses her magic pen to change around the runes. "But... Only for Gajeel and me!" Gajeel and Levy jump off the boat into the sea.

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy calls out for her.

"Sorry, Lu-chan!" Levy innocently smiles at her. "See you guys later!" They swim away to the island.

"Jerks!" Natsu shouted.

Evergreen also knows how to change the runes. "I've known Freed for a long time, too."

"Evergreen!" Elfman's impressed with her intelligence.

"Perhaps a more complicated trap would've been a problem, but I can rewrite a run like this. Let's go, Elfman!" Evergreen and Elfman jump off the boat.

"Man!" Elfman dives into the water.

"Dammit!" Natsu's getting irritated that he's not able to choose his own path.

"How many more minutes 'til it turns off?" Lisanna asked.

"There are still 4 minutes left." Juvia replied.

"Then Levy escaped the rune in just one minute?" Cana added.

 _5 minutes later..._

"It's dispelled!" Everyone yelled.

"Let's go, Lucy!" Cana starts running.

"Yeah!" Lucy runs by her side.

"Come on, Gray!" Silver wastes no time.

"At least wear underpants!" Gray commented.

"Happy!" Natsu and Happy fly away to the island like their original plan.

" **Ice-Make...** " Gray first uses his Magic. " **...Floor!** "

"Smart, smart!" Silver and Gray slide on the ice.

"He turned the surface of the water to ice!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lisanna-san, would you follow me?" Juvia asks Lisanna who's turned into a fish.

"Of course!" Lisanna replied.

"The sea and a fish?!" Cana questioned.

"Hey, Cana! We're last!" Lucy stated.

"No, Mest and Wendy are still up here." Cana replied.

They look up and find nobody. "Where?!" Lucy asked

"They disappeared?!" Cana exclaimed.

"When?!" Lucy wonders where are Mest and Wendy.

"If we don't hurry, we won't be able to choose our passage!" Cana and Lucy start to swim towards the island.

Natsu arrives on the island and, believing that Path E would lead him to a battle with Erza, chooses that path and prepares to battle his friend.

Path H, Path F, Path B, Path A, and Path E are all blocked.

Cana and Lucy meet with Freed and Bickslow and end up winning over them.

Natsu hoped that Path E would lead him to Erza, but he ended up with Gildarts instead.

* * *

The S-Class Candidates who have chosen the paths that led to the current S-Class Mages are revealed.

Juvia and Lisanna face off against Erza where they are at a disadvantage.

Elfman and Evergreen meet Mira while Natsu battles Gildarts.

 ** _Past..._**

 _A young Natsu attempts to attack Gildarts in his home, but he gets sent flying away. Gildarts merely smiles at the young boy._

 _At the guild, Natsu challenges Gildarts to another fight, but Gildarts easily karate chops him to the ground._

 _The young Mages watch Natsu get pulverized to the ground._

 _"He's at it again..." Elfman sighed, sitting at a table with Mira and Erza while reading a book. "This makes how many times?"_

 _"That kid never learns his lesson." Mira said._

 _"Still, to keep facing Gildarts, no matter how many times he gets slapped down, he deserves recognition for his courage." Erza stated._

 _"'He deserves recognition for his courage', she says!" Mira mocked. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Elfman looks away and hides his face in the book as he is scared about what Mira said._

 _"You got something to say to me, wench, why not just get it off your chest?!" Erza glares at Mira._

 _"Don't go acting like you're some kind of mentor! I'll clean the floor with you!" Mira glares back at her._

 _"I'm back! And now..." Natsu recovers himself from the beat down._

 _"And now..." Happy repeated._

 _" **Fire Dragon's Claw!** " Natsu kicks Gildarts on the back of his head while he is drinking. _

_"That's pretty low!" Lisanna exclaimed._

 _"Grin..." Gildarts, with booze spilling out of his mouth and nose, evilly grins at Natsu._

 _"Scary!" Natsu and Lisanna shrieked._

 _Gildarts easily flicks Natsu and sends him flying away through the roof from the the guild. "Amusing! Come outside, Natsu!" Gildarts is now determined to fight Natsu._

 _"He's already outside!" Happy stated._

 _Erza and Mira are still fighting each other as Elfman nervously sweats while reading his book. "Hold on! Time out!" Erza begins to pull on Mira's hair._

 _"That looks more interesting, Erza!" Mira said._

 _"Mm! What do you say we check it out?!" Erza suggested, breaking their fight so they can go see Natsu fight Gildarts._

 _"Nobody around here has ever heard of an 'indoor voice'!" Silver grinned._

 _"But you're going to watch it too, aren't you, Silver?" Elfman asked._

 _"Well I guess..." Silver replied. He looks over at Cana who's busy working with her cards. "What's wrong, Cana? Aren't you going?"_

 _"I'll pass..." Cana replied, nervously smiling at him._

 _"Suit yourself." Silver said._

 _Outside..._

 _Natsu charges at Gildarts with multiple moves, but Gildarts easily blocks all of them and defeats Natsu. Natsu looks up at Gildarts and swears that he'll beat him one day._

 **Present...**

Although Natsu does not beat Gildarts, he passes the first phase due to the learning about fear.

* * *

Lily, Carla, and Tigre fly over to Tenrou Island. "That's Tenroujima." Carla pointed out holding a map in her paw.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to follow them there?" Lily asked.

"Why not? We're just going to watch." Carla replied.

"Worried about Wendy, I see." Tigre suspected.

Carla grips the map as she almost rips it into pieces. She begins to complain about everything furiously shaking the map around. "Even though I was so dead-set against it, she..."

Lily simply just sighs at her.

"It happened a week ago..." She tells them about when Mest asked Wendy to be his partner in the trial.

 _Carla found Mest weird and opposed their partnership, but since Mest told Wendy that he was Mystogan's disciple, Wendy decided to help him out in Mystogan's stead._

"And in the end, she decided to help Mest in Mystogan's stead." Carla finished.

"And that's why you haven't spoken this past week." Lily stated.

"She's a lot more stubborn than she looks." Carla sighed.

"Same to you." Tigre teased.

"I don't really care about this Mest guy." Carla muttered. "It's the exam as a whole I have a really bad feeling about."

"Your power to see the future, is it?" Lily asked.

I'm not sure... It's too fragmented, so I can't say." Carla replied.

"I'm curious about this Mest fellow." Lily begins to think about Mest's presence. "Mystogan's disciple... It doesn't sit right..."

* * *

 **Ending 9**

 **A brand new chapter for you people. I have another pair of new chapters coming your way after I post this one.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Please leave a review! Hoped you enjoyed! Ask a** **question!**

 **~Avatar**


	60. Silver & Gray vs Mest & Wendy

**Episodes 100 and 101.**

 **Opening 9**

* * *

"I want to know. I want to know your abilities." Mest said.

Gray prepares his Magic so he can begin the fight.

"Mest-san, they're going to attack!" Wendy warned.

Immediately after that, Gray attacks Mest with a regular punch. Mest defends himself against the attack and detaches himself from Gray.

"Of all the people, it's Mest and Wendy we get to fight with..." Gray said.

"I ain't holding back!" Silver yelled. " **Ice Dragon's Roar!** " A hurricane of ice aims towards where Mest was standing.

The attack seems to have hit Mest, but Mest suddenly appears behind Silver. "When did he..." Mest attempts to kick him.

Silver blocks the attack and engages Mest once more.

"Power... Power of the heavens! **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Wendy attacks Gray with her breath attack.

" **Ice-Make: Shield!** " Gray blocks the attack with his shield. Wendy continues to attack, but Gray easily blocks her attack. "That's some force..."

" **Ice Dragon's Stomp!** " Silver pounds his foot to the ground as he freezes the floor. It causes Wendy to slip and fall. Mest goes to aid Wendy, attacking Gray.

" **Ice-Make: Lance!** " Gray attacks Mest, but it misses, hitting a boulder as Mest appears behind him.

Silver quickly attacks Mest to defend Gray. " **Ice Dragon's Frozen Sword!** " He then defeat Mest by slicing his sword at him, causing him to fall unconscious.

With Mest defeated, Silver and Gray turn their attention to Wendy. "All that's left is Wendy! I ain't gonna hold back, either!" Silver exclaimed. "I'm leaving her to you, Gray!"

"Ultimate Secret Technique: Just Eating Pickled Plums!" Gray pulls out a jar of pickled plums. He grabs multiple plums and begins to eat them, causing his lips to pucker.

Wendy's lips begin to pucker as well. "I'm not even eating them, but just watching makes my mouth pucker up! Is this some kind of transmission magic? I can only run!" Wendy forces herself to run away.

However, Silver blocks her path. He grabs her from behind. "Gotcha! Watch him as you suffer..." He forces her to watch Gray eat the plums with his puckered lips. Wendy is left screaming.

* * *

Elsewhere, Evergreen and Elfman battle Mira. Even with Elfman in his **Beast Soul** form, Mira easily takes down both of them, but just as she is about to give the finishing blow, Evergreen interrupts and tells her that there's something she might want to know.

* * *

Mest wakes up and realizes that they have been beaten. Wendy cries because she thinks it's her fault, but Mest comforts her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Silver and Gray walk to the meeting place of those who pass the first test.

"Right on! We cleared the first test!" Silver cheered.

"Although if Natsu, for example, lost against Freed in the first test, I'd feel better about what's coming up." Gray stated. "Well, Cana might be a tough one."

"Don't be a fool. There's no such thing as an easy path to becoming an S-Class Wizard." Silver said.

"I know, I know." Gray replied. "I was just thinking we did well by beating Mest..."

"Speaking of which... Was he always that weak?" Silver asked. "Putting Wendy aside... I thought he was stronger before."

"It's that we've gotten stronger."

"Huh? I can't remember. Have I fought with him before?" Silver tries to remember Mest's presence.

"Oh? Memory loss now, too? Lucy'll think that's hot." Gray teased.

"Hmm... Mest said that he got pretty far in last year's exam..." Silver stated.

"Yes, he did..."

"He... Who was his partner last time?"

"Huh? Who was it, again?"

"Why is it? I can't remember at all..." Silver muttered.

"Me either."

"I can tell something is hazy about my memories of Mest."

"It's true... It's like my memories of Mest are broken off somewhere."

They arrive at the site where the other passers are. "Silver, Gray!" Lucy exclaimed. "I figured you two would pass the first test!"

"Congratulations, for now." Cana said.

"We were lucky and got the peaceful route." Levy informed.

"Lucky?! I didn't get to snack anyone!" Gajeel complained.

"So we're the only ones to pass the first exam?" Silver asked.

"Where's Natsu?" Gray asked.

"He's over there." Happy replied, pointing over to Natsu who's sitting on a rock alone.

"What's wrong with him?" Silver asked.

"What happened?" Gray added.

"You see..." Happy sheepishly smiled.

"Now then, I think everyone is here." Master Makarov approaches them. "I will now announce the results, to date. Cana and Lucy defeated Freed and Bickslow in battle, and passed through!"

"What?!" Silver screamed.

"Natsu and Happy managed to get past Gildarts somehow, and passed through!"

You've gotta be kiddin' me!" Silver continues to yell, surprised to hear how the passers won.

"I didn't do anything, though." Happy commented.

"Levy and Gajeel passed through the peaceful route with good luck!"

Levy gives out a peace sign. Gajeel's eye twitches in annoyance. "You're sayin' I got good luck?!" Gajeel yelled.

"Silver and Gray defeated Mest and Wendy in battle, and passed through!"

"Did Juvia fail?" Gray asked.

Master Makarov forms a scared and speechless expression. Silver suddenly gets terrified from of it. "W-What, Gramps?"

"Juvia and Lisanna hit upon... her." The Master announced. "That female knight who knows not the meaning of holding back!"

Silver now understands that it's Erza who defeated Juvia and Lisanna.

"Then all that's left is Elfman and Evergreen." Lucy stated.

"But if we consider what's left, they must have taken the route..." Cana tries to figure out who's left. Then they realize that it's the she-devil.

"Mirajane..." They say her name with such terror in their voices.

"Sucks to be them." Levy commented.

"Well, I still could have won." Gajeel claimed.

"Hold it!" A voice shouted. "We beat Oneechan!" Elfman and Evergreen approach them.

"We've passed through the first test!" Evergreen informed.

"Incredible!" Master Makarov exclaimed.

"How did you beat Mira?!" Happy asked.

Elfman tries not to remember any of it. "I can't say... As a Man."

"Let's just say we managed to find an opening to slip through." Evergreen said.

" _What the heck did they do, I wonder?_ " Lucy thinks to herself.

Master Makarov clears his throat before he speaks again. "Anyway... The teams that passed the first tests are: Natsu and Happy, Silver and Gray, Levy and Gajeel, Cana and Lucy, Elfman and Evergreen. Those five teams. Now we will begin the second test!"

"Nastu, how long are you going to sulk?" Happy asked, approaching Natsu who has his head down.

"No... Just thinking about something." Natsu replied.

"Natsu is! Thinking about! Something!" Happy yelled in exclamation.

"How little do you take him for?" Lucy commented.

" _Let's fight again sometime. Get out there and become an S-Class wizard, Natsu._ " The words of Gildarts repeat in Natsu's mind.

Natsu smiles to himself. "I hear you, Gildarts." He stands back up, pouting his finger at the contestants. "Silver, Cana, Levy, Elfman! Let's fight and see just who'll become an S-Class wizard!"

"You, especially, I ain't gonna lose to." Silver replied.

Cana smiles at him with determination.

"Neither will I." Levy added.

"As a Man, I will take on that challenge!" Elfman said.

"I'm gettin' fired up!" Natsu engulfs his fist in flames.

"Aye, sir!"

"I'm gonna make Cana S-Class, no matter what!" Lucy said.

"Even if I'm fighting you, Lucy, I won't hold back." Gray commented.

"Keep barkin', strays." Gajeel grinned.

"Those who would be Men!" Elfman shouted. Some of his bones crack which takes his breath away.

"Elfman, get it together!" Evergreen said. Some of her bones are sore as well.

"Doesn't look good for those two." Silver taunted.

"Now then, I will announce the details for the second test of the S-Class Wizard Achievement Exam!" The Master announced. "The second test is searching for the grave of Mavis, our founding Guild Master."

"Founding Guild Master?" Lucy quoted.

"Mavis' grave..." Cana muttered.

"Huh? That sounds easy!" Natsu said with no problem.

"You only have 6 hours! Hear that? I said 6 hours." The Master added. "I'll be waiting at Mavis' grave." He walks way to the grave.

"Righto! Let's go, Happy!" Natsu and Happy search for the grave in their own path.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mest tells Wendy of Tenrou Island and how there's said to be a big secret on the island and invites her to explore. Wendy agrees with delight.

* * *

Around the same time, Lily, Carla, and Tigre walk on the shores. "The Prince... I mean, Mystogan, tried to avoid contact with the people of this world." Lily stated.

"I heard that he would put everyone to sleep so as not to show his face in the guild." Carla added.

"It's difficult for me to think he'd take on a disciple." Lily expresses more of his doubts.

"What are you trying to say?" Tigre asked.

"It's a pretty out-there hypothesis, however... Is Mest really a member of the guild?" Lily asked, turning to look at them.

* * *

Back to the trial, the S-Class Candidates and their partners experience difficulties in looking for the graves as different monsters chase them all over the place.

"To become S-Class, this ain't nothin'!" Silver shouted, running away from a herd of birds.

"Way to put on a brave face!" Gray commented, pointing out his expression.

* * *

Natsu and Happy end up deciding to head to the top of Tenrou Tree to look for the grave there.

* * *

Evergreen and Elfman's method of defeating Mira is revealed to Erza, Juvia and Lisanna by Mira herself. They had told her that they were getting married which caught Mira off-guard and gave them an opening. After the excitement caused by this discussion, Juvia and Erza leave the examiner's camp in order to look for Mest and Wendy who have not yet arrived.

* * *

Elfman and Evergreen end up falling off the path while escaping from monsters and they meet the mysterious boy. The boy gets confused when he sees them and when he finds out that the island is controlled by a guild, he decides to leave, but then he involuntarily unleashes a black wave that destroyed the life of those it touched. It almost killed Elfman and Evergreen if it weren't for Natsu who intervened. Upon seeing Natsu, the boy shed tears, but Natsu does not know who he is.

Natsu demands to know who the mysterious boy is. When the boy states Natsu's name, it prompts Natsu to attack him with a punch. The boy is unaffected and stands up again while thinking that it seems Natsu isn't ready to destroy him yet and cries. Suddenly, he begins emanating a black aura again and starts to activate the **Death Predation** that is out of his control. Evergreen, Elfman and Happy run from it but Natsu gets caught up in it. When the wave clears, it shows that Natsu is all right, save for his scarf, which has suddenly turned black. Natsu tries to look for the boy, but he has disappeared.

* * *

 **Ending 9**

 **Second chapter of the day. i'm currently working on the third chapter of the day.**

 **Leave a review. Hoped you enjoyed. Ask questions.**

 **~Avatar**


	61. Grimoire Heart

**Episodes 101, 102, 103, 104**

 **Opening 9**

* * *

In the sky, a black airship flies towards Tenrou Island: the airship of Grimoire Heart, a third of the Balam Alliance. Hades, the Master of Grimoire Heart, Ultear, Zancrow, Rustyrose, Caprico, Kain Hikaru and Meredy converse about the mysterious boy wandering on Tenrou Island, who turns out to be the Black Mage, Zeref, the person who plunged the world into chaos long ago. Their goal is to resurrect that person. When confronted by the problem of Fairy Tail's presence, Master Hades declares that they, the Devils, will destroy the Fairies on the island.

* * *

Natsu and Elfman, despite being confronted by the problem of the mysterious boy wandering on the island, decide to continue with the exam.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mest makes a sinister face as he senses "his" presence and ponders whether he should "report back" or wait a little longer.

* * *

Around the island, the S-Class Trial participants continue to look for the grave of the Guild's first founder, Mavis.

* * *

"The grave of Fairy Tail's founding master, Mavis..." Lucy and Cana have a discussion about the grave's location.

"Got anything?" Cana asked.

"It's no use... Searching for a grave without even a hint! I haven't got a clue." Lucy replied.

"That's the big problem, yeah..." Cana sighed. "Are there really no hints? I've participated in the exams 4 times in the past, so I've got a feeling... I don't think there's ever been an exam that was unreasonable." Lucy listens closely to what she has to say. "I'm sure there has to be a hint hidden somewhere."

"I see. So the second test is about brain power." Lucy stated. She thinks very hard about possible hints of where the grave might be. "Brain power, huh? Thinking of it that way, maybe the words themselves could hold a clue."

"The words?" Cana quoted.

"Yeah. Like for example... Grave! We think that it's got to be a place, right? But it could be interpreted as the 'final stop of life'." Lucy explained.

"That's so negative of you." Cana commented.

"Grave... Grave..." Lucy repeats the words as she figures out the meaning of it. Cana kicks away the lizard that has been approaching them. "A keyword? Maybe it's a sentence?"

Then Cana hears someone grunting under their breaths nearby. "Did I just hear something? Maybe it's my imagination." She muttered.

Behind the bushes, the lizard shapely bites Silver's head as Gray tries to shut him up by covering his mouth.

"'I'll make this place your grave!', etc... 'Marriage is the grave of one's life.'" Lucy says some random phrases.

"God, you're negative." Cana sweat dropped. "There's got to be something more Lucy-like you can think of... Like 'Even if people die, they become stars!'" She mocked.

"Um... Is that the way people picture me? Well, it might not be that far off, I suppose." Lucy muttered. "Oh, I know..." She stands up. "That's it! I bet I know where the grave is!"

"What?"

"Follow me!" Lucy leads Cana to where the grave might be.

"Ooh, impressive!"

Silver and Gray emerge from the bushes. Silver has a frozen lizard in his hands with a bandaid on the place where the lizard bit him.

"As expected from Lucy..." Gray commented.

"She's a lucky one." Silver added.

"Hurry up! I bet Levy-chan will have solved this by now!" Lucy suspected.

"Just as you guessed, Silver."

"Sorry Lucy, but I think this second test is designed to test Brian power and 'how much you want it'." Silver exclaimed. "Let's go follow them!"

"Okay!" Gray and Silver chase after them.

* * *

Erza and Juvia depart from the main camp to search for Wendy and Mest.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, Gajeel and Levy have a small agreement which causes Levy to hit Gajeel with her bag and run away. As Levy runs away she approaches two Mages, Kawazu and Yomazu, from Grimoire Heart and declare that they have come to hunt Fairies. After a very hard battle, Gajeel defeats Kawazu and Yomazu.

Levy returns with Juvia and Erza in tow. Yomazu announces that the Seven Kin of Purgatory is coming and there will be no stopping them. Erza then sends out a red signal flare to warn the other members on the island.

The Candidates notice the red signal in the sky.

"An enemy?" Master Makarov questioned. "On this island? That's not good."

* * *

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"A red signal..." Gray whispered.

"An enemy." Silver replied.

* * *

"What about the exam? Hey..." Elfman wondered.

"It's called off for now, with this." Evergreen replied.

* * *

"Is is that guy from before?" Natsu wondered. "That bastard!"

"I wonder... That's a signal that means an enemy is coming to attack. They're closing in now." Happy stated.

"I don't know who or what they are, but they think they can pick a fight with us? I'll turn the tables on 'em!"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

"Why now?" Cana begins to complain as Lucy turns to look at her. "This is my final exam! Even though I wish to drop out of the guild... You've got to be kidding me! I'm continuing the exam!"

"Cana..." Lucy muttered, concerned for her friend.

"Calm down, Cana." Silver said. The guys decide to reveal their presence.

"Everyone feels the same way!" Gray added.

"Silver! Gray!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Why are the two of you here?" Cana asked.

"We were foll..." Gray was about to reveal their plan, but Silver instantly covers his mouth.

"We just happened upon you!" Silver easily lies to them. "Anyway, who cares? An enemy is coming... This is no time for exams." He looks at Gray who removes his hand from his mouth.

"Let's head to the emergency gathering area. We don't have enough information now." Gray suggested.

Lucy sighs out loud in disappointment. "What's going to happen? Seriously..."

* * *

Through force, Erza manages to pry out Grimoire Heart's goal from Yomazu: the legendary Black Mage, Zeref, who is on Tenrou Island. He also reveals that one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory is already upon the island.

Elsewhere, Carla and Lily find Mest and Wendy. The two separate Wendy from Mest while Lily shifts into his **Battle Form** and confronts Mest, demanding to know who he really is. In the meantime, Tigre is searching for his partner, Silver, around the island.

Grimoire Heart begins its attack on Tenrou Island. Mest's identity is revealed and he, Wendy, Lily and Carla are defeated by a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"Hey! Where's the meeting point again?" Lucy asked.

"It's a portable base. Didn't you hear?" Silver replied.

"Going through these ruins is a short cut." Gray added.

"Why are we doing this when we should be searching for a grave?" Lucy wondered.

"This is ridiculous! Why'd this have to happen _now_?!" Cana complained.

"Cana..." Lucy muttered.

* * *

The rest of Grimoire Heart scatters themselves around the island while Makarov himself confronts the Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades.

Caprico of the Seven Kin of Purgatory uses his Magic to carry all the Grimoire Heart members to the island. The Grimoire Heart members land down and attack the Fairy Tail members.

"People are coming from the sky!" Gray exclaimed.

"The weather forecast didn't say anything about this..." Lucy commented.

"The enemy..." Cana muttered.

"Hold up, give me a break here..." Silver said. "Are those all humans?!"

* * *

As Master Makarov prepares his ultimate spell, **Fairy Law** , the members of Grimoire Heart and the Seven Kin of Purgatory scatter all around the island.

As Master Makarov is about to cast **Fairy Law** , Hades prepares his counter-spell, **Grimoire Law**. Master Makarov is in shock as he realizes Master Hades is Precht, Fairy Tail's second Master, the successor of Mavis and the one who gave Makarov his title as "Master".

Master Makarov is defeated by Master Hades and the war between Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail begins.

* * *

All over Tenrou Island, the remaining S-Class teams and S-Class Mages battle the Grimoire Heart Mages that drop out of the sky. There is seemingly no end to them and while the Mages aren't particularly strong, Fairy Tail dwindles in Magic and stamina due to Grimoire Heart's numbers.

* * *

During all this, Zeref rests under a tree, wondering why the wars won't end.

* * *

Master Makarov stands, weakened, in front of Hades. He tells Master Hades that he was a fine Master who taught peace and asks what happened to him. Master Hades pushes Master Makarov further into the ground and explains the origin of Magic. He looked for its roots and came upon Zeref, learning the essence of Magic.

Master Hades turns away but Master Makarov struggles to get up. However, Master Hades anticipates this and pierces Master Makarov with his Magic.

* * *

Natsu and Happy defend Wendy, Carla and Lily from the Grimoire Heart Mages.

* * *

All over the island, the different groups also encounter a member of the Seven Kin.

Caprico flies in the air with a jet pack, circling around Cana, Lucy, Gray, and Silver.

"Stop messin' with me! **Wind Edge!** " Cana attacks the Mages of Grimoire Heart.

"Cana is really in a fighting mood..." Gray commented.

"Not only did they break up the exam, they're trampling on our sacred ground! We ain't gonna let them off easy!" Silver strikes at the enemies.

The enemies surprise attack Cana from behind, but Lucy saves her by whipping them. "Cana, control your anger!" Lucy shouted, giving her a warning.

"S-Sorry... Thanks for that." Cana sheepishly smiles at her.

"Man, there' no end to 'em. It's just one right after another!" Silver complained.

"But they aren't very tough." Gray stated.

"All they have to their advantage is numbers." Lucy added.

"Crap..." Cana muttered. "Either way, this isn't going to end well for us. If we continue fighting like this, we'll run out of magic power, not to mention stamina!"

"Then I should summon Loke..." Lucy was about to pick her key, but Gray prevented her from doing so.

"Wait, Lucy! You should conserve your magic power." Gray said.

"If you chumps wanna pick a fight with Fairy Tail, bring on someone a little tougher!" Silver yelled.

* * *

An enemy Mage attacks Natsu with fire which he gladly eats. As the Grimoire Heart Mages are overwhelmed, Zancrow of the Seven Kin of Purgatory arrives to take over the battle.

The Grimoire Heart Mages accidentally let slip that Natsu was strong, irritating Zancrow and causing him to pulverize them with his black flames. This angers Natsu and they begin their battle.

To Natsu's surprise, he can't eat the black flames created by Zancrow because his Magic is on a different level than Natsu's Dragon Slayer Magic because he is a God Slayer.

* * *

Most of the Fairy Tail Mages are tired from fighting the enemies.

"Damn it... This is really tiring." Silver panted.

"But we've almost cleaned 'em out." Gray said.

"Right. Let's take down the rest all at once!" Cana suggested.

"R-Right..." Lucy mutterd, agreeing to the plan. "But these guys are probably attacking everyone else, too..."

"What? Against these guy, everyone'll be fine." Silver said, not worrying about the strength of the enemies.

Then, by the clap of the hands, the enemies vanish in an instant.

"The enemy disappeared!" Silver exclaimed.

"Falling down from the sky, disappearin'... These guys get around." Cana muttered.

"Be careful! Up there!" Gray warned as he pointed to the enemy standing on tall rocks. "They cannot beat you. This is a waste of time. Your opponent will be meh." Caprico said.

"A goat?!" Lucy commented.

"A goat... I think." Cana added.

"He's different from the enemy we've been fighting. Suck it up for round two!" Gray said.

* * *

Erza and Juvia meet Meredy, Elfman and Evergreen meet Rustyrose, and Lisanna and Mira meet Azuma.

Only Kain is left by himself while Ultear continues to look for Zeref.

* * *

 **Ending 9**

 **The 7 Kins are fighting against Fairy Tail except for Ultear who's looking for Zeref while Kain is lost for some reason.**

 **Sorry for taking too long with this chapter. I had to study for finals, I went to L.A. for a couple of days and then Christmas came along.**

 **Hoped you enjoy this chapter! Leave a review! Ask a question!**

 **~Avatar**


	62. Fairy Tail vs Grimoire Heart

**Episodes 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 111, 112, 113.**

 **WOW that's** **a lot.**

 **Opening 9 + 10**

* * *

Master Hades places the flag of Grimoire Heart on the island and declares that Fairy Tail has no chance against the Seven Kin of Purgatory.

* * *

Caprico jumps down to their level, claiming that he will be their opponent.

"What is this guy? I can sense some disturbing magic..." Silver inquired.

"What is he? A goat, obviously." Cana replied.

"Meh name is Caprico, one of the 7 Kin of Purgatory." Caprico reveals his identity.

"7 Kin of Purgatory... That's..." Lucy quoted.

"So there's 7 of you higher-ups?" Cana asked.

* * *

Natsu and Zancrow continue their fight, with Zancrow completely overpowering Natsu.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cana , Lucy Silver, and Gray have a hard time battling Caprico. "How has be been doing hit?' Lucy wondered.

"Our attacks haven't hit even once!" Cana added.

"Gray!" Silver shouted.

"Yeah!" Gray and Silver attempt to kick from different sides, but Caprico easily blocks it and physically kicks them back with great force.

" _And again? And this strange sense... Like he's from a different world... What in the world could it be?_ " Lucy thought.

"Even against all 4 of us... Whoa." Silver commented.

"Give me a break! I don't got time to play with some goat!" Cana yelled as she throws her cards at him, but Caprico easily dodges it, much to her surprise. "Damn... Missed again..."

"I don't get it. he's not using any magic to dodge... And he doesn't seem to be able to predict our attacks like Cobra." Lucy stated.

"I don't know why, but I've felt it from the start... This feeling like our attacks won't hit!" Gray said.

"It is not your imagination. In front of meh, you are powerless. There can be no resistance, no opposition. There is nothing you can do. Revere meh. Worship meh." A dark aura surrounds Caprico.

"This... This mysterious sense of pressure..." Lucy muttered.

"What is this guy? Why is it I can't seem to stand against him?" Silver asked.

* * *

All around Tenrou Island, the other Fairy Tail Mages begin their own battles against the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Battles on Tenrou Island continue on with Azuma defeating Mira and Lisanna.

* * *

"The World of Great Magic."

"The World of Great Magic?! What is that?!" Lucy asked.

"A world of magic governed by chaos and darkness." Caprico explained. The group is shocked to hear this.

"What _is_ that?!" Lucy yelled, confused about what is its purpose.

* * *

"It's a place where those without magic cannot live. Or even if they can, it's a living hell... Sounds wonderful, doesn't it?! A world just for us! Garbage who can't use magic won't exist there!" Rustyrose claimed, laughing out loud.

* * *

Caprico continued. "When Zeref becomes king of this world..."

* * *

"...the World of Great Magic will be complete." Meredy said.

* * *

"Those without magic power will all cease to exist. It'll be a paradise for wizards only!" Rustyrose evilly laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ultear finds Zeref and after a short battle with him, she defeats him and completes her mission.

Elfman and Evergreen, after much struggle, lose to Rustyrose and his imagination-based Magic.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"The World of Great Magic..." Gray muttered.

"Everyone without magic will be eliminated?" Cana wondered.

"That's not right! That's a horrible world where no one gains anything!" Lucy claimed.

"Master Hades has not informed meh of his true intentions, but perhaps it will be a land of those who know the depths of magic. Zeref is on this island. When weh get our hands on him, the world will beh enveloped with magic and reborn anew." Caprico explained.

Silver clenches his fist. "This is stupid. I hope you're prepared for the consequences when you make a mess outta someone else's house!"

"Meh orders are two. The first is to capture Zeref and hand him over to Master Hades. The second is to wipe out Fairy Tail" Caprico readies himself to attack as well.

"Wipe us out? Just try it!" Silver was about to attack, but then a bright golden light appears in front of him.

Loke unexpectedly appears, interrupting the fight. They're all confused why Loke suddenly just appeared. Caprico stares at him. "Loke! What are you doing here?!" Lucy asked.

"I passed through my gate with my own magic power." Loke informs Lucy. "Also, I had a bad feeling after hearing what this guy was like." He replied. "I'll fight him. If he call himself one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, then we should assume there are 6 more at his level. The rest of you, search of the other Kin of Purgatory and defeat them."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Silver yelled. "None of us couldn't even scratch him! What makes you think you can do it?!"

"That's because of his magic. An ancient magic... **Human Subordination Magic**." Loke replied.

"Human... Subordination?" Cana quoted.

"It's magic that allows you to command a human's fighting power or magic for a time. It's also known as the Magic of Kings. But that magic won't work on me, a Celestial Spirit. Plus, you may have already realized it, but he's also a Spirit." Loke explained. "The Goat, Capricorn."

"What?!" Gray shouted.

"A Spirit?!" Cana exclaimed.

" _No... Two Spirits fighting each other?_ " Lucy looks away with a guilty expression. " _It's just like that time!_ " She remembered about Loke fighting Aries. Lucy stands back up. "In that case, we'll..."

"Don't say anything." Loke interrupted. He points at Caprico. "I've requested a one-on-one match between two Spirits, Capricorn."

"I see. I had thought you'd completely forgotten that you were a Spirit, Leo." Caprico stated.

"Go, everyone." Loke ordered.

Lucy argued. "But..."

"It's tough, but Loke's right." Cana said.

"As long as we're under his magic spell, we can't fight for real." Gray stated.

"Let's leave this to Loke." Silver said.

"Loke..." Lucy muttered.

Loke glances over his shoulder to look at Lucy. "You could tell from the fight before, right? Humans can't beat this guy."

"But if two Spirits are fighting each other I have to be..."

"Hurry and go!" Loke yelled. Lucy didn't expect him to yell at her.

"It's rare for him to raise his voice..." Cana stated.

"There's got to be some history here..." Silver muttered.

"Figure it out, Lucy! You believe in him, right?" Gray asked.

Lucy nods her head. "Yeah." She leaves the fight to Loke.

"Good I'm worried about the others. Let's go!" Gray and the others leave the place.

Loke sighs in relief. "Loke!" Lucy called out. Loke turns to look at her. "Make sure to come back to me, you hear! No matter what!" Loke nods in agreement understanding her request. Lucy nods back and leaves afterwards.

Loke decides to take him on by himself because of his mysterious Magic.

* * *

Natsu encounters Ultear.

Meanwhile, Erza and Juvia begin battling Meredy.

* * *

After a challenging battle, Loke defeats and frees Capricorn from his former master, Zoldeo.

* * *

Lucy's key begins to shine. They turn to look at her.

"What's the matter?" Cana asked.

"Did something happen with Loke?" Gray added.

"Yeah! He says he won!" Lucy replied excitedly.

"We can count on him!" Cana commented.

"He said he'll explain more later, but Capricorn is on our side now! Also, he needs to regain his energy, so he's returning to the Spirit World as my Spirit again." Lucy informed.

"I see... Now that I think about it, he was using his own magic power to stay in the Human World until now." Cana stated.

"That lion bastard stole my fight with the goat..." Silver sighed.

"Now, let's get a move on!" Lucy claimed.

"Sheesh..."

"Hold up a second, Lucy." Cana halted. They turn their attention towards her. "Why don't we split up to search for the Seven Kin of Purgatory?" She suggested.

Lucy starts to tremble in fear. "But I don't wanna go alone!"

"Don't worry! I'll protect you, Lucy!" Cana teased as she hugs Lucy.

"Wait, Cana..." Lucy said.

"So you mean split into two groups, not 'split up'." Silver stated.

"What? Wanna mix it up with the girls?" Cana taunted as she gropes Lucy.

"That's not what I meant!" Silver yelled, blushing a bit. "I think it'd be smarter to attack with everyone together."

"I want to attack the enemy as soon as possible. That way we can resume the S-Class exam. That's why we should split up and search." Cana stated. "Or are you boys scared to go alone? Especially you, Silver." She stares at them with tension between them.

"Cana?" Lucy questioned.

Silver stares at her with a serious face. Then he looks away, turning around. "Fine, then."

"We'll split up here." Gray said. The guys decide to split up from the girls, going to their own path.

"Be careful!" Lucy warned.

"You too." Gray replied.

* * *

Natsu continues to battle Ultear.

The rest of the Mages arrive to the base camp where the other are.

Lucy, who is put to sleep, is found by Kain.

As Kain is about to stomp on Lucy she awakes and is able to dodge his foot. Later, she finds Natsu battling Ultear. With Natsu, Lucy, and Happy's teamwork, they are able to take down a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, Kain. However, Ultear gets away with Zeref.

* * *

Doranbolt is determined to evacuate everyone from Tenrou Island to save them from the threat of Etherion, Grimoire Heart and Zeref, only to be turned down.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"Damn it, they never show up when you search for 'em... Where are these Seven Kin of Purgatory guys?" Silver asked.

"I don't know." Gray replied.

"And that Cana was sure in a foul mood. Did she run out of booze and... Wait" Silver stated.

"What is it?"

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her drink since we got to Tenroujima." Silver recalled. "Is she going cold turkey?"

Suddenly, something sparkles in the sky with catches both of their attentions. They look up and see something get closer and closer to them.

"What the hell is that?" Silver asked, squinting his eyes to get a clear look of it.

"Is that..."

"Silver!" A voice yelled. An axe swings down and attacks Silver. Silver attempts to dodge, but it struck down to quickly. The axe slices down heading for Silver's neck, but it hits a tree instead. The blade of the axe is slightly close to his neck. A tall, furry figure stands in front of Silver against a tree.

"Who are you?!" Gray shouted.

"I finally found you." The figure growled.

"Tigre..." Silver muttered.

"Tigre?" Gray questioned.

"Next time make a proper entrance and try not to kill me!" Silver punches him away. Tigre transforms back into a smaller size.

"Hold on, if you're here, then that means..."

"Carla and Lily stayed with Wendy while I came to search for Silver." Tigre replied.

"We're in a bad situation, Grimoire Heart invaded the island and we're trying to find the others to see if they're safe." Gray explained.

"I want to look for the grave and become S-Class. You can go look for the others." Silver said.

"What?! You don't care if the others are safe?!" Gray argued.

"So?" Silver coldly said. "I'll check on them after I become an S-Class wizard." He walks away in his own direction. "You were a great partner, Gray, but for now I'm going alone."

Gray stares at him with a serious look.

Before Tigre chased after Silver, Gray tells him something. "Keep an eye on him. I feel like something bad will happen to him if he's on his own."

"He lived a good life." Tigre commented. He flies away to catch up to Silver.

Now, Gray and Silver have split up into different groups, going their own ways, for now.

* * *

Elsewhere, Meredy and Juvia start their battle to the death, where their lives as well as Gray's are on the line for the sake of love and hatred. After a battle with strong emotions, Juvia wins as they collapse in the water, unable to fight each other.

Concurrently, Gray notices that Ultear found him following her. She explains that her mother was his teacher and claims that she's on their side.

* * *

Carla meets up with Natsu's group, who have taken shelter from the rain. They decide to head back to the main camp in order to find the others. As they head out, Natsu asks Doranbolt to help them by stalling the Magic Council, though Doranbolt is only baffled by their actions. Before they left, they hear some shouting from above.

They see Tigre carrying Silver from behind as they fly to find someone nearby. "Put me down, cat!" Silver complained.

"Not until we find people." Tigre replied.

"That's... Silver!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Tigre! Silver!" Lucy shouted, waving at them.

"Let me go!" Silver yelled.

"As you wish..." Tigre lets go of Silver in midair. Silver hits the ground really hard, landing in front of Natsu.

"Damn cat!" Silver growled.

"Are you okay, Silver-san?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah..." Silver replied, getting up. Then he sees the Master wrapped in bandages. "What happened to Gramps?!"

"A bastard named Master Hades did this to him." Natsu replied, scowling at the thought of Master Hades.

"Where did you come from? Where's Gray?" Lucy asked.

"We decided to split up. He went to go look for the camp..." Silver replied.

"The only reason they split up was because Silver wanted to look for the grave and become S-Class." Tigre added.

"We're in the middle of war and all you care about is becoming S-Class?!" Lucy exclaimed. "That reminds me of someone..." She wonders if Cana is unharmed and safe.

"We are going to head back to camp to check if the others are safe." Wendy stated.

"Let's go! We don't have a lot of time!" Natsu starts running again. The others follow him.

"Silver, are you coming?" Lucy asked as she turns around to look at him.

"Yeah." Silver replied. He runs the same direction with the others, with Tigre runnning by his side.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza encounters Azuma as she looks for Wendy while Levy, Lisanna and Lily are faced with the threat of Rustyrose at the main camp. On the Grimoire Heart ship, Hades realizes that Bluenote has already left for battle after Meredy's defeat.

* * *

"Doranbolt-san... Will he be okay?" Wendy asked.

"Just leave that guy." Carla replied.

"I'm worried about Cana as well." Lucy added. "Where did we get separated?"

"I hope she's at camp." Happy said.

When Natsu makes turn, he sees someone heading their way. "Someone's there." Natsu warned.

They feel an ominous Magic Power. "What is this magic power?!" Silver exclaimed.

Tigre notices that heavy rain is engulfing his body. "Why is it raining so hard only near him?!"

"My skin is all tingly..." Happy trembled.

"Who the hell are you?!" Natsu yelled.

"Can you fly?" The man asked. He lifts his both of his hands. "No, not yet." The heavy rain immediately stops with raindrops floating in midair. "Fall." He ordered. The raindrops turn into heavy rain, engulfing him once again, but instead of the rain falling on the group, he makes the ground between the group's feet sink.

Carla has trouble lifting a muscle. "I can't move!"

"Gravity?!" Happy struggled to speak.

His Magic is felt all throughout the island. "Look here. I don't really care about Fairy Tail, or Zeref..." Bluenote declared. Natsu, struggling to move, looks up at him with a scowl. "But there is one thing here that I want. Where us the grave of Fairy Tail's founding Master, Mavis Vermilion?"

* * *

At the same time, Cana arrives at Mavis' grave, only to find that it's shining.

"Damn you... What the hell are you after?" Natsu asked.

"I asked you already. Where is Mavis' grave?" Bluenote repeated.

"W-We don't know either!" Lucy yelled. Although, she has a clue to its location.

"The grave of the founding Master? It has something to do with the second test?" Wendy questioned.

"I see. I understand!" Happy exclaimed.

I'm sure it's something completely idiotic, but I suppose I'll ask anyway..." Carla commented.

"You want to become an S-Class wizard, too! But we're not letting you into Fairy Tail!" Happy shouted.

Carla sighed at the idiotic statement.

"You shouldn't have asked..." Tigre sweat dropped.

A Magic Circle appears above Happy. The gravity pushes him down even further in the ground. "H-Happy!"

"Cats should keep their damn mouths shut. Was I asking you? I don't give a crap about some exam or S-Class... Stop treating me like an idiot." Bluenote said.

"You're the one that's treating us like idiots!" Lucy argued.

"Lucy-san..."

"That grave is sacred to us! Even if we did know where it was, we'd never tell you..." Lucy gets pushed down by gravity as well.

"Lucy! Why, you..." Natsu snarled.

"The sparkle of fairies... **Fairy Glitter**!" Bluenote said. "It's said to be on par with **Fairy Law**. One of your guild's 3 Grand Spells, yes?"

"What? I got no idea what you're talking about!" Natsu replied. Gravity plumbs him to the ground.

"Natsu!"

"I-I'm being crushed!"

"That sparked is a merciless light that cannot stand the presence of enemies." Bluenote explained.

"We don't know!" Happy continues to be crushed down by gravity.

"Happy, hang in there!"

"I want that magic." Bluenote claimed.

"I am... the son of Igneel! I won't... be grounded..." Natsu fights through the gravity in order to stand back up again. "...so easily!"

"He's running!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Even in this gravity? Impressive!" Lucy commented.

Silver sighed. "This guy..."

"It seems that spell is sealed at Mavis' grave... Will you tell me where it is?" Bluenote asked. Natsu runs towards him. His fire pushes him off the ground as he lights his fist on fire.

"He jumped!" Much to Wendy's shock.

"This guy sure hates to lose, doesn't he?!" Lucy added.

"He _is_ Natsu..." Silver commented.

" **Fire Dragon's...** " Natsu is stopped by Bluenote who hit him with gravity.

"Not listening?" Bluenote said in disappointment, but with a serious expression.

"Natsu!" Happy calls out for him.

"W-What _is_ he?" Lucy wondered.

Bluenote notices Master Makarov on the ground unconscious and wrapped in bandages. "Is that Makarov lying over there? Oh... I should ask him."

"Stop!" Natsu yelled. He forcefully sits up. "Just you try laying a hand on Gramps! You won't get away..." Bluenote crushes Natsu and the rest down with his gravity.

"Stay down and shut up, you brats." Bluenote ordered. "Or should I just crush you all right now? Huh?"

" _He's too strong!_ " Carla commented on his strength.

" _What'll we do? What'll we do?_ " Wendy becomes even more worried.

" _Somebody... Somebody...!_ " Lucy begged.

* * *

Cana, after remembering her past with her father, Gildarts. She reflects on what she did to Lucy and obtains **Fairy Glitter** , one of the three Great Fairy Magics, and heads out to save Lucy.

Cana storms in during the Fairies' struggle against Bluenote. "Is it you?!" She yelled. Bluenote didn't expect another fairy to join in the battle.

"Cana!" Natsu and the rest are relieved to see her

"Cana-san!"

"You're safe!"

"Aye!"

"You ain't gonna hurt my friends anymore!" Cana jumps off and attacks Bluenote with her cards. " **Fairy...** "

"Light!"

"What's that magic?" Happy wondered.

"You're kidding me..." Bluenote stares at the light. Cana tries to follow with **Fairy Glitter** , but Bluenote is able to stop her attack. "The magic you have..." He is surprised that she possesses the Magic that he covets.

"Don't tell me... **Fairy Glitter**?" Carla exclaimed.

Cana stands back up as she turns her attention to Lucy. "Lucy... I'm sorry I left you behind. I don't have any excuse for it. I'm really sorry. Just, believe me now. If i can hit him with this magic, I can beat him!"

"Wow!" Lucy smiled. "Did you get it at the grave?"

"What?!" Silver shouted. "S-She was at the grave? Don't tell me the exam..." After finding out that Cana arrived at the grave, he believes that he can no longer be an S-Class wizard this time.

"That's what you deserve..." Tigre commented.

"Let's put that aside for now. Help me beat this guy, Silver." Cana said. "Keep his attention while I gather up the magic power..." Suddenly, Bluenote releases his **Gravity Magic** , throwing the Fairy Tail Mages several feet away.

"There is no one who can move under my power of gravity." Bluenote uses more of his Magic. "I never would have thought the magic I was searching for would just show up in front of me. **Fairy Glitter**. I will be taking that spell."

"Only those in our guild can use this magic! You won't be able to use it!" Cana argued.

"If you trace back the origins of magic, all magic first began with a single spell." Bluenote explained. "Every type of magic originally came from just one."

"Just one magic?" Lucy quoted. " _I feel like I've heard that somewhere before..._ "

Bluenote lifts Cana with gravity. "Those who get close enough to the depths of magic are able to use every type of magic." He tortures her by applying pressure o the gravity. Cana screams in pain as Lucy calls out for her. Silver attempts to move, but the magic is too heavy. "Let me ask you, instead... Can a little girl like you actually use **Fairy Glitter**?"

"Of course I can!" Cana replied.

"It's an extremely difficult spell that gathers and concentrates sunlight and moonlight. There's no way someone like you could use it!" Bluenote closes his fist as the magic gets tighter. Cana screams even more. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of that magic for you."

Seeing Cana in trouble, Silver uses his own Magic Power to find a way to release himself from the gravity. " **Ice Dragon's...** " He looks down at the ground beneath him. " **...Roar!** " His breath attack lifts him up in the air.

"What?!" The group watch him escape from the gravity.

"He did it?!"

" _Silver does care about his friends..._ " Tigre thought, remembering about Silver not caring for his friends.

Bluenote releases Cana and turns his attention to Silver. "Outta my way, trash!" He sends him and the group flying away.

"Nice, Silver!" Cana complimented.

"Go!" Silver yelled.

Cana sees this as an opening. " _I can use this magic..._ " She raises her arm in the air. Gather to me, O River of Light led by the Fairies..." The mark on her arm begins to shine. " _...because I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!_ " Magic surrounds around her.

Bluenote can't believe the amount of Magic Power it possesses. "Impossible! That's..."

Wendy looks up at the sky. "The sky is shining..."

"No, it's from the other side... The star themselves are shining!" Lucy pointed out.

"Shine down! To wipe out the fangs of evil! **Fairy Glitter!** " Cana attacks Bluenote with all her strength.

"What incredible light!" Lucy commented, covering her eyes form the bright light.

"That's one of the guild's 3 Grand Spells!" Wendy added.

"Disappear!"

Bluenote screams in pain. He falls down on one knee. "Fall!" However, Bluenote is able to stop the attack by directing it to the ground, surprising the Fairy Tail Mages. "You call that **Fairy Glitter**? Don't make me laugh." Rain starts to pour again. "It doesn't matter how powerful the magic. If the user is worthless, this is the result."

" _No..._ " Cana stares at him in shock.

Bluenote walks towards her. "Did you know? I can still take that magic even after I kill you."

" _I didn't have enough power..._ " Cana starts to tear up.

"Cana!" Silver reaches his arm out.

"Don't!" Lucy yelled.

"Please!" Wendy begged.

"I wasn't able to fly today, again. You will fall down to hell." Bluenote raises his hand. Cana prepares herself to die.

Just as Bluenote is about to kill Cana, Gildarts arrives and pushes him away.

"Gildarts!" Natsu's happy to see him once again.

"No way..."

"It's Gildarts!" Happy cheered.

Seeing her father's face, Cana begins to cry. "F-Father..."

" _This guy... He's Gildarts._ " Bluenote stares at the man in front of him.

"Get away form this place." Gilders ordered.

"What?!" Natsu argued.

Gildarts' Magic builds up as well as Bluenote.

"I've never seen Gildarts this angry." Happy commented.

"The tension in the air is incredible!" Carla stated.

"Go!" Gildarts shouted as he charges forward. Bluenote flips the part of the ground Gildarts stood on upside-down.

"The ground's..." Lucy exclaimed.

"...turned upside down!" Natsu yelled.

The Magic of Gildarts destroys this upside-down ground and their fists meet as Bluenote jumps up to Gildarts.

orders Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Cana, Happy and Carla to leave as he begins his battle against Bluenote.

As their battle progresses, the terrain is destroyed because of their massive Magic Power. A tremendous amount of Magic is released, destroying most of the ground nearby.

All of them are blown away from the great amount of Magic Power. Natsu hits his face into a rock as Silver crashes into him. "Incredible..." Wendy commented.

"How much magic power do the both of them have?!" Lucy asked.

A rock is stuck on Happy's face. "Thank you, Carla..."

"Huh? I didn't exactly cover for you." Carla stated.

"I was pushed back? Me?!" Bluenote said in utter shock. Gildarts stares at him with a deadly look.

"It won't come off!" Happy struggled. Carla tries to pull the rock off of Happy's face.

"Use my axe!" Tigre offered, hopelessly watching Carla struggling.

"I think maybe we should get away from here, like he said." Wendy suggested.

"Y-Yeah..." Lucy said. "But..." She looks at Cana.

"Let's go." Cana agreed. "We would just get in Gildarts' way here."

"This guy..." Bluenote muttered.

"So strong! I wanna see this fight!" Natsu is determined to stay.

"We're leaving, Natsu!" Lucy is able to pull him away while the others follow.

" _Be careful, Father._ " Cana wishes her father for the best.

"Cana, hurry up!" Silver shouted.

Gildarts continues his battle with Bluenote.

* * *

"Argh! I wanna see how the fight ends up!" Natsu complained. He continues to carry the Master on his back.

"Right now, joining up with everyone else comes first!" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah..." Tigre commented, giving Silver a disappointed look.

"Wipe that look off your face!" Silver yelled.

"If we go to the camp everyone might be there." Carla stated. "We've got to regroup and prepare, or else..."

"And Mest-san... I mean, Doranbolt-san will surely help us!" Wendy added.

"That guy?" Carla muttered.

"Cana, are you okay?" Lucy asked, doing the best she can to comfort her.

"Yeah, thank you." Cana replied in a soft voice, giving her a smile.

* * *

At camp, Rustyrose attacks Levy, Lisanna and Lily when suddenly, Freed and Bickslow arrive to intercept his attack and take over the battle where they gain the upper hand.

* * *

 **AND We will end the chapter right here. I've been working on this for 3 days straight. The reason why I took so long with this chapter was because of the internet. I'll try to upload another chapter later. Next chapter will be about the tree falling down and Erza has to save them.**

 **I did post some new art on my deviantart. Username: Skiadrum20**

 **P.S. did change my OC's name back to its original name.**

 **Please leave a review! Hoped you enjoyed!**

 **~Avatar**


	63. Tenrou Tree

**Episode 113, 114, 115, 116 and part of 117.**

 **Opening 10**

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza starts her battle with Azuma. However, during their battle, Azuma forces the Tenrou Tree out of the land, causing it to crumble to the ground.

* * *

"What the heck is happening?!" Natsu yelled as they run away.

"Carla, hurry!" Happy yelled behind Carla and Tigre.

"You, too!" Carla added.

"We have to hurry back to the camp!" Natsu stated. Suddenly, Natsu feels something as he falls down on his knees. "Huh?'"

"W-What is... I feel so weak..." Lucy falls down as well.

Wendy cannot stand up. "It's like all my energy is..."

"Get... up..." Silver weakly said, falling down on one knee, with an unconscious Cana on his back.

The Exceeds drop down on the ground. "No..." Tigre muttered.

* * *

This results in the Fairies all over the island, except Erza, losing their Magic as it is this tree that supplies Magic and provides protection to all those bearing the mark of Fairy Tail. This puts Gildarts, Freed and Bickslow at a huge disadvantage against their opponents.

* * *

"Damn it..." Natsu groaned. "What the hell is happening? P-Power... I can't gather any strength..."

"All the energy from my body is being drained suddenly... What in the world is happening?" Lucy wondered. She looks over at Silver and Cana and sees that they're not moving or saying anything. "Cana? Cana! Hey, answer me! Silver! Silv..." Lucy falls unconscious.

"I'm... so weak..." Wendy struggles to stay conscious. "I can't keep my eyes open..." She collapses to the side.

"This is strange... even though I secretly ate some fish just a little while ago... I'm beat... I think I'm done." Happy gets even more dizzy from the amount of Magic Power being lost. He falls back.

"Happy...!" Carla called out. "Could... this be...?"

"Our magic power?" Tigre gets knocked out.

* * *

With Erza's defeat meaning defeat for Fairy Tail, she squares off in an intense and close battle against Azuma, the only one who can restore the Fairies' power.

* * *

"Can anyone move?" Lucy asked.

"It's no use. I don't know why, but my magic power is draining out of me!" Carla replied.

"I'm dizzy..." Happy commented.

"Does it have something to do with the tree in the center of the island falling?" Wendy asked.

"What'll we do? Silver and Cana completely lost conciseness." Lucy stated.

"Can we still make it to the camp somehow?" Happy asked.

"Things aren't good over here, either. Gramps' breathing has gotten weaker..." Natsu added. "Damn it... What's happening? Is everyone else safe?"

* * *

With her bonds with Fairy Tail and Jellal making her stronger, Erza is able to take Azuma down.

* * *

"What?" Natsu can feel his Magic. "Power is welling up within me!"

"I feel stronger..." Silver finally wakes up. He carefully stands back up with Cana on his back.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked.

"My body is filling up with magic power." Wendy added.

"It's coming back!" Happy exclaimed.

"Yes!" Carla nodded.

"My magic power returned." Tigre muttered.

"Yeah, it's back. Our power is back!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

Rustyrose and Bluenote are defeated after the Magic of the Fairies is restored.

* * *

"Hurry, hurry!" Natsu screamed.

"It's like that weakness from before was just some bad dream..." Wendy stated.

"Just 'cause things are a little easier, it's not like we're fully recovered..." Silver commented.

"Natsu, don't you think you're going a little to fast?" Lucy asked.

"We gotta! I have to think of Gramps here! And I won't know what's happened to everyone else unless we get back to the camp!" Natsu replied.

Happy gives up as he falls down on his knees. "I... can't go on... I'm so hungry I can't walk!"

"Look here, li'l kitty. You _do_ understand the situation we're in when you said that _right_?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Like they say, care killed the cat." Happy commented, muttering under his breath.

"Actually, I am hungry. The only thing I ate was the fire from that God Slayer, and then I beat the crap out of him..." Natsu said.

"Well, me too. Cana's heavier than you'd think..." Silver said, muttering the last part.

"Cana's unconscious, but that's still a terrible thing to say..." Tigre commented.

"See? It's not always me!" Happy complained.

"Everyone, we're in trouble!" Carla yelled. they turn their attention toward Carla. "I was curious, so I climbed way up high. The giant tree growing on the island has collapsed down to the roots!" They all scream in utter shock.

* * *

Concurrently, Ultear seemingly convinces Gray to beat Master Hades with **Iced Shell**. Ultear walks away with Zeref and plans to meet up with Meredy.

* * *

Natsu and the others soon reach the camp. "W-What's happened?" Natsu asked.

Lucy gasped at the sight of everyone injured. "Everyone... Even Gajeel and Mira-san?"

"I'll use helping magic right away!" Wendy offered, rushing to their side.

Liana meets up with everyone else. "Natsu."

"Lisanna, you're safe!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Lisanna, thank goodness!" Lucy praised.

"I appreciate the offer, but look at how many... Don't push yourself, Wendy." Lisanna suggested.

"And look here... You've been using magic all day. You have to rest, or else..." Carla stated.

Happy raises his paw. "I agree!"

"Lisanna, what happened?" Silver asked.

Lisanna looks over at Rustyrose. "This guy attacked us here. After that, for some unknown reason, our magic power suddenly disappeared. It was a close call, but Freed and Bickslow fought for us. But even before that, everyone had already been injured here and there..." She begins to tear up. "It's gotten so dire without me even realizing it!"

"Lisanna, don't cry. The cheerful characters like us can't cry!" Happy stated, trying to cheer her up. Carla smiles at his statement.

Lucy smiles at the blue cat. "Happy..."

Lisanna wipes her tears away. "Y-Yeah..."

Natsu cracks his knuckles. "Unforgivable... Completely unforgivable..."

"Natsu..."

"Natsu-san." Wendy and Lisanna smile at him.

"So even the Master and Cana are casualties..." Freed said.

"What the hell's goin' on here?" Bickslow muttered.

"The Grimoire Heart battleship is anchored off to the east." Lily informed. "Considering we need to defend this camp, how about splitting into two teams?" He suggested.

"One attack team, and one defense team?" Levy said.

* * *

While the other members start to formulate their plan to take down Grimoire Heart, Gray confronts Ultear. Ultear and Gray continue their battle

* * *

" **Time Ark**?" Lucy quoted.

"Right. It doesn't work on humans, but I heard it's a Lost Magic that can manipulate time at will." Happy explained.

"Gray might be fighting her at the moment..." Lucy said. "Ice Maker Magic wouldn't..."

"Aye... That's gonna be a tough match-up. Even Natsu was totally beat up." Happy stated.

"No, I wasn't!" Natsu denied. "And besides, even if Gray rain into that cross-dressing geezer, we don't have time to go saving him."

Lucy looks at him over her shoulder. "Why?"

"If it were me, I'd beat 'em myself, no matter what. I wouldn't want anyone gettin' in the way." Natsu replied.

"Um, what about a cross-dressing geezer?" Lucy questioned.

"He was a geezer when I met him on Galuna Island... Man, what a shock!" Natsu replied.

"Wait, wasn't the old man the disguise?" Happy inquired.

"No. I definitely get a 'young Master Bob' feel to the guy. Definitely a guy!" Natsu claimed.

"Man, I feel sorry for Gray." Happy sighed.

Lucy hears something drilling behind her. She sees Virgo in a swimsuit, digging some holes in the ground. "What exactly are you doing?"

"A pitfall, Princess." Virgo replied. "For when the enemy is in pursuit."

"Um, not that... Why are you in are you in a swimsuit?" Lucy pointed out.

"It is raining. And also, it is fanservice." Virgo replied.

"For who?"

"Um, I was thinking... Is this really the time for us to be chatting so casually?" Happy stated, pointing out the obvious situation they're in.

"You're not one to talk!" Lucy yelled.

"Attack and defend... Two teams..." Natsu muttered. "Guess it's time to decide. So let's get back to business already, Lucy."

"Are you saying this is my fault?!" Lucy now yells at Natsu.

"Punishment time, yes?" Virgo poses for no reason.

"Go back!" Lucy demanded.

* * *

Gray is at a disadvantage with Ultear's Magic, but he freezes his own, making it immune. However, Ultear makes a surprise comeback with an **Ice-Make: Rosen Krone** , the same **Creation Magic** her mother used. Ultear reveals her past.

Gray eventually emerges as the victor due to the memories of Ur.

* * *

Thunder roars in the sky.

"The weather is taking a turn for the worse." Lucy said.

"Lightning... I don't like this." Levy commented.

Lily covers his ears as he trembles in fear, not liking the sound of thunder. "What's the matter, Lily?" Tigre asked.

"Don't tell me... You're scared of thunder?" Carla teased.

Lily forms a surprised expression. "Looks like he's got some cute points." Happy commented. Carla and Tigre almost laugh out loud at the statement.

"Quiet, you!" Lily shouted.

"Now then... Let's go beat Hades! Lucy! Happy! Silver!" Natsu is determined to fight the remaining member of Grimoire Heart.

"Don't tell me what to do..." Silver muttered.

"Aye, sir!"

"M-Me?"

"We're on the same team, right?" Happy stated.

"I know, but wouldn't Freed be more suited..." Lucy said.

"I have to stay here and draw runes." Freed replied.

"Leave the defense to us!" Bickslow offered.

"I'll go with Natsu-san and Lucy-san!" Wendy claimed.

"Wait, Wendy!" Carla halted.

"I think I can at least support Natsu-san!" Wendy said.

Lily is still in dazed from being scared of thunder. "I-I'll go as well! I have to pay back for Gajeel."

"I'll stay here and help Freed with the runes." Levy said.

"I'll stay beside Mira-nee and Elf-niichan..."

"Then that decides things."

"We will protect everyone, period!" Bickslow claimed.

"Lu-chan! Be careful!" Levy warned.

"I've recovered most of my magic power." Lucy informed.

"Hades is probably the only enemy left!"

"This looks to be the final battle..."

"We're gonna do our best, too!" Happy added.

"I got it already!" Carla said.

"Exceed Squad... Move out..." Lily said in terror.

"Try not to sound scared..." Tigre sighed.

"Let's get going!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah!"

Natsu starts running towards the ship as the others follow him.

"Lucy, wait a second!" Lisanna called out. "Always stay by Natsu's side. When Natsu has a trusted friend beside him, he gets even stronger."

"Sure!" Lucy nods in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Juvia continues to chase Meredy. Zancrow appears, attacks Meredy and accuses her of betraying Grimoire Heart with Ultear. He also informs her that it was Ultear who destroyed Meredy's hometown. Suddenly, Zeref awakens and utters the word "Acnologia", creating a wave of darkness. After the wave subsides, Zancrow's lifeless body lies on the ground while Juvia and Meredy are unconscious.

* * *

 **Ending 10**

 **Second chapter of the day. The next chapter will be the last battle of Grimoire Heart.**

 **Leave a review! Hoped** **you enjoyed! Ask a question!**

 **~Avatar**


	64. Final Battle: Master Hades

**Episodes 117, 118, 119,** **and part of 120**

* * *

On the way to the Dark Guild's airship, Team Natsu find Erza along the way.

"Erza!"

"Erza-san!"

"Erza!" Natsu grinned. Erza smiles back at him.

* * *

 _On the Airship..._

"To think that the Seven Kin of Purgatory and Bluenote would be done in... Perhaps I should just admit it, and praise Makarov's troops. Honestly... Me, having to face these foot soldiers? The games played between demon and fairy are now over. Well, now... Shall I play with you a bit?"

The group arrives at their destination and sees Master Hades waiting for them.

"The 3rd generation Fairy Tail!" Master Hades looks down at them. The group stare at him with deadly looks in their eyes. "Come, if you dare, Makarov's brood!" He walks away, back into his ship.

Natsu complains out loud. " _You_ come down _here_!"

"He thinks he's all that!" Silver scowled.

"He's the one who hurt the Master!" Erza stated.

"If we can just teach that guy a lesson, then we can all leave the island safely, right?" Wendy asked.

"Yup! We'll all get out of here!" Lucy replied.

"Happy... I have a request for you guys." Natsu said.

"What is it?" Happy asked.

"Search around the ship for the source of its power, and destroy it." Natsu explained.

"It'd be a problem if it started to fly again..." Happy stated. "...for you, Natsu." Natsu looks away in shame.

"Understood." Carla said.

"You can count on us." Lily agreed.

"Leave that much to us." Tigre added.

"I'll cast **Troia** on you just in case." Wendy offered. She casts **Troia** on Natsu as a precautionary measure.

"Let's get going!" Silver stomps his foot on the ground. " **Ice Dragon's Stomp!** " He does his best to create stairs for them to get on the ship.

"We'll head out, too!" The Exceeds start running towards their destination to carry out their plan.

Lighting strikes down which scares Lily once again. "Infiltrate from the ship's bottom!" He ordered.

"He's a wizard on an even higher level than our Master! We're going to go all-out from the start, at the same time!" Erza stated.

"Right!"

"I'll give him every last bit of power I have!"

"We don't have time to think about what comes afterwards!"

"I'll finally get to punch this guy!" Natsu shouted. "I'm all fired up!" He jumps up, with his fist already enlighten on fire. "Hades! Taste the power of Fairy Tail!"

Natsu immediately sends a fireball at Hades, but Master Hades easily stops the attack with his hands. "Fairy Tail's... power?" He quoted, questioning the statement. He is surprised to see Erza and Silver appear right in front of him.

" **Black Wing: Moon Glimpse!** " Erza attacks him with her sword.

" **Ice Dragon's Sword!** " Silver attacks with his dragon sword. They both attack Master Hades at the same time.

"Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee! **Taurus!** " Lucy then summons Taurus who attacks Master Hades.

"Magically enchant everyone's attack power, defense power, and speed! **Arms! Armor! Vernier!** " Wendy casts a series of supportive spells on her friends.

With Wendy's support, Erza and Silver continue to attack Master Hades, but miss. "Annoying brats." With a summoned chain, Master Hades snags Erza and slams her into Silver.

Natsu sees this as an opening and attacks Hades. " **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Master Hades recovers from the attack and then snags Natsu with his chain. However, a newly-requiped Erza cuts the chain, freeing Natsu.

"Natsu!" Silver uses his breath attack to push Natsu towards Master Hades. "Go!"

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** "

" **Scorpio!** " Lucy summons Scorpio who attacks Master Hades with his **Sand Buster**.

The two attacks combine into one. " **Unison Raid**?!" Master Hades exclaimed. The attack surrounds Natsu, boosting his Magic.

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!** " Natsu then hits Master Hades and sends him crashing to the wall.

"People says that their mistakes become 'experience'." Master Hades spoke out loud. The Fairy Tail Mages stand up and are surprised to hear his voice. "But a true mistake does not leave one with any experience. For those who make the mistake of facing me, they have no future left at all." The smoke then clears and the group sees Hades, standing and uninjured.

"That's..." Wendy gasped, covering her mouth.

"Not even a scratch?!"

"Whoa... We were going all out back there!" Silver stated.

"The nature of his magic power... has changed?" Natsu noticed.

"Now then... I think that should be enough warm-up exercises." Master Hades starts to use his Magic.

Everyone prepares themselves for Hades' attack.

"Brace yoursleves!" Erza yelled.

Master Hades then shouts a word and Wendy disappears, leaving only her clothes behind, much to the group's horror. "Wendy!"

"Destroyed without even a trace left? Pitiful. Maybe I will just erase the rest of you one at a time." Master Hades said.

Natsu, Lucy, Silver, and Erza stare down at the only things Wendy has left behind, her clothes. "Wendy!"

"What the hell have you done?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Natsu shouted.

"'Everyone, please calm down.'" A voice said. Lucy recognizes the voice from anywhere. "'I am safe.'" Looking up, they see Horologium. "...she says."

"Horologium!"

"Thank goodness." The group breathes a sigh of relief.

"My automatic emergency danger avoidance mode has been activated." Horologoum informed.

"Um..." Lucy remarks the dangerous situations on the island from the beginning. "I kind of remember being in a whole lot of danger myself..."

"The danger level was far greater this time. I am very sorry." Horologium apologized.

"'Thank you very much, Horologium-san.'" Horologium speaks for Wendy. "...she says."

"Just as annoyingly roundabout as always..." Silver commented.

"And wait, why are her clothes all that's left?" Natsu asked.

"It was an emergency, so only the person themselves was protected." Horologium informed.

"Wait, then that means..." Silver exclaimed. "Wendy, in there you're..."

"'Kya!' ...she says." Horologium replied. "Now, please change into these."

"Anyway, we're in your debt. I give you our thanks." Erza said.

"I can only protect you this once. Everyone, please be very careful." After providing Wendy with some new clothes, he releases her.

"Thank you, Horologium!" Lucy smiled. He then returns to the Spirit World as the group readies itself to fight Master Hades once more.

"So this is Makarov's brood, eh? This will be fun after all..." Master Hades is impressed.

"You know Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"What? He didn't tell you? Are there no records of me left in the guild's library, I wonder?" Master Hades asked. "I was once the 2nd master of Fairy Tail. I took the name Precht." The group's shock to hear this.

"Liar!" Natsu yelled.

"I was the one who chose Makarov as the 3rd guild master." Master Hades informed.

"As if we'd believe that! Stop spouting such crap!" Natsu charges at Hades, only to be caught in an explosion by Master Hades' **Amaterasu**.

"Natsu!"

After attacking both Silver and Wendy with **Amaterasu** , Hades uses his **Chain Magic** to bound Lucy and Erza together and attack them with the same attack. Natsu tries to attack once more but Hades with his **Bullet Magic** attacks him, causing him to fall. Master Hades then proceeds to attack Wendy and Silver with the same attack. "I dance with magic!" Master Hades then laughs as he watches the Fairies fall.

* * *

Lightning strikes down on the ship.

"Hey! What happened to the sound-proofing on this ship? I can still hear the thunder loud and clear!" Lily runs away while covering his ears.

"Yeah, yeah..." Carla sighed.

"It's fine! It won't hit the ship!" Happy said.

"Let's try over here next!" Tigre makes a right turn.

"Stick with us, Lily!" Carla waits for him to catch up.

* * *

The Fairy Tail Mages lay defeated before Master Hades. "Do fairies have tails, or not?" He mocked. " An eternal riddle... In other words, an eternal journey. As I recall, that was the reasoning behind the name of the guild..." Master Hades then approaches Natsu. "But your journey will end soon." He steps on Natsu's head. "Mavis' will was entrusted to me. And my will was entrusted to Makarov. But that was a mistake. Makarov changed the guild!"

"What's wrong with change?" Natsu asked, looking up.

"He exposed magic to too much sunlight!" Master Hades replied.

"That's our Fairy Tail!" Natsu argued. "We ain't a living corpse like you! We live our lives by putting everything on the line, bastard! If you don't have the courage to change, then just stop right there!"

"Pipe down, little devil!" Irritated, Hades uses his **Bullet Magic** to attack Natsu once more.

"Natsu!" Silver called out.

"If you want to blame someone, blame Makarov." Master Hades continues to attack Natsu while the rest of the team watch in horror, their eyes filled with tears.

"Stop it!" Lucy begged.

"It is Makarov's fault that you will die suffering!"

"Stop!"

"You... Revenge... for Gramps..." Natsu weakly said,

"Enough. Begone."

"Don't!" Lucy yelled.

As Master Hades is about to kill Natsu, lightning strikes the ship.

* * *

"It hit!" Lily, Happy, and Tigre tremble in fear, muffling their ears from the sound.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" Tigre yelled.

"Calm down!" Carla shouted.

* * *

Lighting strikes down and hits Hades' arm, much to everyone's surprise. As the light clears, the group sees Laxus standing in front of Hades. "So this is the guy who hurt my old man?" Laxus asked. "Natsu..."

"Laxus..." Natsu grins at the sight of the former Fairy Tail member while Master Hades expresses his surprise when he sees the resemblance between the Master and Laxus. "Boy!" Laxus headbutts him, expressing anger.

The Fairy Tail Mages are surprised and pleased to see Laxus. "Laxus..."

"Laxus has come for us!" Lucy wipes her tears away.

"That person is the Master's grandson?" Wendy asked.

"Brat. Related to Makarov, are we?" Master Hades said.

"Pitiful... Looks like this guy totally wiped the floor with all of ya." Laxus commented.

"No kidding." Natsu replied with a grin.

"Why are you here?" Erza asked.

"Came to visit the founder's grave. I used to be in Fairy Tail, if you remember." Laxus replied. Erza smiles at his answer. "I came here to visit Mavis' grave. And look what I found... The 2nd master's here, too. Since you're here and all, maybe I'll make you a grave, too!"

"Hmph. Honestly, now. Never thought the boy would have such a stuck-up grandkid." Master Hades insulted. With that, Laxus begins the battle by kicking Master Hades, followed by a lightning charged punch that sends him flying. "You move fairly well. And that magic power, too. To think the boy had someone other than Gildarts at his level."

"The old man once told me that when facing a strong opponent: 'It don't matter how strong the guy is. What's more important is standing up to him.' Ain't that right, Natsu?" Laxus stated.

"Foolishness. Sounds like the excuse of a weakling to me. You've had the chance to warm up, yes? Now come at me,, youngster!" Master Hades signals Laxus to fight him.

"This'll be fun." Laxus cracks his knuckles.

* * *

Meanwhile at the camp, the uninjured Fairy Tail members try to protect the injured from the return of some members of Grimoire Heart.

* * *

Back in the Fairy Tail Guild, the guild mates talk about how Fairy Tail has gotten popular lately and how it's boring without the others. They patiently wait for the return of the Tenrou group.

* * *

 _Inside the Ship..._

"We're not going to get anywhere searching all together. Let's split up and search." Carla suggested.

"Yes! Carla is exactly right!" Happy agreed.

"Split up..." Tigre muttered.

"You mean alone?" Lily asked, facing away from them.

"You scared?" Happy teased.

"Absolutely not! We're splitting up!" Lily shouted, scaring Happy while in his large form.

"Right... Sorry..." Happy quickly apologizes. He goes to a door and opens it to find a toliet.

"Here, perhaps?" Carla opens a door and finds a brick wall. "Who designed this crazy ship?!"

Tigre opens a door and finds a group of Grimoire Heart members beaten and bruised. One of them even begged for help. "Just gonna close this..." He slowly closes it.

Lily walks alone, covering his ears, talking to himself. "I'm not scared... I'm not scared..." He notices a door next to him. "This is suspicious." When he touches the door handle, lighting strikes down, which causes him to scream in fear. He notices that he broke the door handle off.

The Exceeds meet up once again. "I see... Came up empty?" Happy said.

"Ah, well." Tigre sighed.

"Let's all move further on." Carla said.

"R-Right..." Lily agreed. He hides the broken door handle behind his pants.

* * *

At camp, the Fairy Tail Mages continue to fight against the Grimoire Heart Mages. Lisanna defends against Kain while Bickslow and Freed square off with the other two in order to protect the injured members. Cana regains consciousness and with Levy and aid Lisanna in her fight against Kain.

* * *

 _On the Ship..._

Laxus then charges at Hades and attacks him with a punch and a **Lightning Dragon's Roar** that misses. Master Hades counters with his **Chain Magic** which misses and hits the giant globe. Master Hades tries to flatten Laxus with it but misses.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Lucy commented, predicting what's next. The globe rolls over her.

Throwing away the globe, Hades attacks Laxus with an invisible, long range attack followed by a bomb formula that causes a huge explosion. "Scatter and fall!"

"Crap!" Laxus yelled.

"Those who are hit by it lose all power in their limbs, and it is impressive for them to move at all. Even if you defend against it, your magic power will be wiped out." Master Hades stated. Laxus retaliates by using his **Lightning Magic** to propel his next attack.

The Fairy Tail Mages watch Laxus in awe, surprised to see his strength. "Whoa!"

" _Laxus... Were you this strong?_ " Erza wondered.

"That power was just from one leg. I've got another one. And both of my arms! I have my head, and my entire body." Laxus taunted. "If I attack with all of them at once, we're not talkin' two or three times stronger... Wanna try me?"

"Nice speech!" Master Hades commented. "Is this the confidence of youth? But youth is not what is needed to walk the path of magic! Youth is..." He charges forward at Laxus.

"Nonsense!" Laxus yelled. His fist clashes with Master Hades. It creates a huge explosion.

* * *

At camp, Cana, Levy, and Lisanna defeat Kain as he is sent flying away.

* * *

Suddenly, Laxus' body weakens due to the spell that hit him previously. "Oh? What's the matter? It's a little too soon to be bending knee to me after the boasting you just did." Master Hades taunted.

"Laxus!"

"Wait, don't tell me..." Erza thinks that it's from the previous spell.

"He got hit by that magic earlier!" Lucy suspected.

"The world... sure is vast. To think there'd be monsters like this in the world..." Laxus chuckled. "I've got a long way to go."

"What the hell are you saying?!" Natsu yelled.

"Get it together, Laxus!" Silver shouted.

"You've done well, Laxus fellow. But that ends now. You shall now disappear!" Master Hades uses his **Explosion Bullet**.

"Stand up, Laxus!" Erza cried out.

"But I'm..." Laxus pounds his fist to the ground. "...not a member of Fairy Tail anymore."

"Dodge it!" Lucy begged.

"You can't let yourself be hit by that!" Wendy yelled.

"Laxus!" Silver calls out for him.

Laxus remembers about his rebellious past and his grandfather, Master Makarov. "It's okay to get pissed... when the old man got done in, right?"

"Hell yeah, it is!" Natsu screamed. Laxus smiles to himself. His lighting heads towards Natsu. "Laxus' lightning."

Just as the attack is about to collide, Laxus transfers his power to Natsu, much to everyone's surprise.

"My anger... Natsu." Laxus falls down, defeated.

Natsu stands up with lightning surrounding him. "Thanks for... the meal."

"Electrified?" Master Hades inquired.

"That's all my magic power." Laxus informed.

"He gave his magic power to Natsu?" Erza questioned.

"Wait, that means..." Silver muttered.

"He ate lightning?" Lucy pointed out. "I heard he got sick form it the last time..."

" _Laxus... He took that blow without any magic power at all!_ " Silver thought.

" _That's just how much he wanted to give Natsu-san his magic power?_ " Wendy wondered.

"Why... to me...?" Natsu asked. "I'm... weaker than Laxus..."

"It ain't about bein' strong or weak. Who was it that got hurt? It's gotta be someone with the mark of the guild, damn it! It's the guild that'll pay him back for the pain suffered by the guild!" Laxus stated. He smiles at Natsu. "100 times over."

Natsu wipes his tears. "Yeah."

"A fusion of flame and lightning." Wendy gasped. "The Thunder-Flame Dragon!"

"It's payback... times 100." Natsu growled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Freedbattles Yomazu while Bickslow squares off against Kawazu.

* * *

 _In the Ship..._

"It's the same as when he ate Etherion." Erza recalled.

With Laxus' lightning giving him power, Natsu readies himself to fight with Master Hades once more. With lightning and fire surging inside him, Natsu charges at Master Hades and sends a barrage of punches at him. After kicking Hades, lightning suddenly follows.

"After hitting him with flames, he followed up with a lightning attack!" Silver exclaimed, impressed with Natsu's sudden moves.

"Amazing!" Lucy commented.

* * *

Elfman joins forces with Bickslow and Freed, and so the three of them together manage to take down the two remaining Grimoire Heart underlings.

* * *

"You hurt our guilds, damn you!" Natsu, with his fist covered with lightning, punches him once more, sending him flying several feet away. "You... Disappear!" Natsu then combines the lightning in his left hand with the fire in the other and sends a blast at Master Hades, causing an explosion.

Master Hades manages to recover and, jumping up from the smoke, uses his **Chain Magic** to bind both of Natsu's hands. "Now you can't use your hands!"

However, Natsu manages to destroy the chain. " **Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!** " that manages to create a hole on the side of the airship and even carve a path halfway through the entire island.

After the smoke from the explosion clears, the group sees Master Hades lying on the floor, seemingly defeated.

Smiling to himself for winning, Natsu tries to walk back to the group but loses his balance. "We did... it..." He begins to fall down through a hole on the floor.

"Natsu!" Lucy manages to grab hold of Natsu.

"P-Phew... I'm really outta magic power now." Natsu said.

" _With such overwhelming magic power, it look like he consumed it just as quickly._ " Erza smiled.

"It's over now, right?" Silver asked.

"Yes!" Wendy cheerfully replied.

As Lucy pulls Natsu up, the others smile, thinking that the war is finally over.

* * *

 _Deep inside the ship..._

The Exceeds are looking for the power source. "Where in the world is the power source?" Happy wondered.

"With a ship this big, it should be powered by a huge lacrima." Carla stated.

"And why are we crawling through this passage?" Lily asked.

"Don't ask me, ask Happy." Tigre replied.

"Just a hunch." Happy said.

"A hunch?!" Lily exclaimed.

Happy discovers something glowing from an open vent. When he stops, Carla bumps into him as Lily as bumps into Carla while Tigre bumps into Lily. "Hey! Don't just stop all of a sudden."

"Lily..." Happy said in a serious tone.

"What?" Lily asked.

Happy turns around to look at him. "You just bumped, didn't you?" Lily looks at him in confusion. "If Carla bumped my butt, then that means you bumped..."

"Like I could help it! It's your fault for stopping so suddenly " Lily argued.

"You just bumped into Carla's butt with a *pomf*..." Happy snarled. "Lily, isn't that so?!" Lighting strikes down in hi imagination.

"Are you actually complaining about that?! Is this really the time?!" Lily yelled.

Happy points at him. "It's very important to me! When we get back, we're having a duel!"

"Stop this!" Tigre yelled in irritation.

"Happy, more importantly... What caught your attention?" Carla asked.

"Oh, right." Happy turns back to look at the glowing thing. "What is this?" He trembles in fear. "It's alive?"

* * *

As the group tries to tend to Natsu's injuries, Master Hades stands up. "Such impressive youths..." The group gasp in shock. "Makarov, you bastard... You've raised some fearsome whippersnappers."

Wendy gasped. "That's..."

"How many decades has it been since someone has beaten me like this?" Master Hades releases his Magic Power.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Silver said in shock.

"It will be a trivial matter to clean up now, but I must honor you properly for showing me an enjoyable time." Master Hades touches his eye patch.

"So, that attack didn't work?!" Erza exclaimed.

Master Hades removes his eye patch. "Devil's Eye... Open! I'll show you all, special..." His red eye opens up. "The depths of magic... This is a realm which far surpasses even your imagination." An immense amount of Magic Power escapes master Hades.

"Impossible!"

"I... can't believe this..." Wendy starts to tear up.

"I've never felt magic power like this before!" Erza said.

"It's still growing"! Lucy added.

"It is over, Fairy Tail!" With both eyes open, Master Hades faces the group.

Natsu tries to stand up but fails, having no strength left.

* * *

The Exceeds managed to get inside to take look at the glowing thing. "This is..."

"Doesn't look like a power source exactly..." Carla commented.

"Grimoire Heart... Devil's Heart..." Lily tries to figure out the meaning of it.

"Don't tell me..." Tigre looks up at the glowing heart.

"I can hear voices inside!" Someone shouted from the other side of the door.

"No way! How did they get in the room?" Another shouted.

"We've been found!" Carla exclaimed.

"I'll hold off the enemy! You three, stop that thing!" Lily said as he runs towards the enemy.

"Stop it?" Happy quoted.

"Let's do it!" Carla said.

Lily holds off the Grimoire Heart Mages.

"Stop it, sure.. But how?!" Happy starts to freak out.

"Looks like all we can do is try fiddling with stuff." Carla looks for a way to stop the thing.

"Leave it to me!" Tigre shifts into his **Battle Form**. He brings out his twin blade axe. He begins attacking the heart.

Lily overpowers the weak unnamed Grimoire Heart Mages, blowing them away with powerful swings of it, that can even knockdown the iron wall behind him and easily push Happy and Carla back. Tigre continues to break the heart.

* * *

As Master Hades releases his Magic Power, the Fairies watch in awe while Natsu tries to move to no avail. "The farther along the path of magic you tread, the deeper you sink toward the depths of darkness. And what you find there in the depths, glistening... is the **One Magic**!" He lifts his hand. "Just a little farther... Just a little farther and I will reach the One Magic. But that 'just a little' is so very deep! To full that depth, the World of Great Magic is needed! A world with Zeref! Soon, the world will change with Zeref's awakening. And, it will finally come into my hands... The **One Magic**!"

"The **One Magic**?"

" _I know that I've heard this somewhere before..._ " Lucy recalled. " _From Mom?_ "

"You all cannot go to the World of Great Magic. You lack the conviction to dive into the depths!" Master Hades declared.

"What kind of pose is that?" Silver asked.

"From the Book of Zeref, Volume 4, Verse 20: Hidden Magic, Nemesis!" Master Hades activates a spell based on hidden Magic which summons Demons from the rubble.

"H-He made monsters form the rubble?!" Silver exclaimed.

"With the magic power from the deepest depths, you can even create devils from lumps of earth! You can make the devils do your bidding, as heaven's judge... That is **Hidden Magic**!"

" _One after another... Every spell a bundle of magical despair! This can't be!_ " Erza trembled.

Lucy hugs Natsu closer.

Wendy covers her face with her hands. "I'm scared... I'm scared... I'm scared..."

Erza looks at her shaky hand. " _I'm... shaking in fear..._ "

Silver shut his eyes closed, cursing to himself. " _What am I afraid of?! Damn it..._ "

" _I'm scared! I can't.. Somebody, give us the courage!._ " Lucy starts to cry. She feels Natsu touch her arm. "Natsu..."

"What? I've got my friends this close by." Natsu regains composure. He recites the words Gildarts told him, that fear isn't evil, because it allows them to learn their weaknesses, which in turn allows them to grow stronger. "We know our weakness. So, what'll we do next? We'll get stronger!" He stands back up."We'll stand up and fight! Maybe we can't help being scared alone. But we're all right here, together. We've got our friends close by! Now, there's nothing to fear! Because we're not alone!"

"Your vanity is praiseworthy. But that ends now, as well." Master Hades said.

Motivated by Natsu's declaration that they are all together. "Here we go!" Natsu yelled. The team charges forward as Hades sends his Demons ahead. Natsu begins to fall behind, but Lucy and Wendy push him forward, followed up by Silver and Erza in front of them who do the same supporting with their legs.

"Send everything to the pits of darkness! Fairy Tail, your sun has set!" Master Hades yelled as it causes an explosion on the ship. The explosion caused by Master Hades destroys most of the ship's deck but didn't seem to damage the Fairy Tail members. As Lucy, Wendy, Erza and Silver pull themselves out of the rubble, Natsu's manages to land a blow on Hades who is sent flying back.

"Natsu!" Lucy notices that his scarf flies away. She quickly grabs as she almost falls off the ship. "I'm gonna fall!"

"Lucy-san, watch out!" Wendy grabs her leg and pulls her back on the ship.

"I-Impossible! The Hidden Magic didn't work?! Unfathomable! My magic is..." As Master Hades expresses shock, he feels some type of pain in his eye. "They couldn't have...?!" Natsu attacks him with an uppercut.

* * *

In the other part of the ship, Happy, Carla, Tigre and Lily manage to destroy the Devil's Heart.

* * *

"My heart!" It makes Master Hades lose his Magic Power and causes his earth devils to disappear.

"If that's destroyed... My magic power..." Master Hades then realizes that someone must have destroyed his heart.

As Natsu continues to attack Hades with punches and kicks, the others notice that the Tenrou Island's tree has been restored to its original and healthy state.

Lucy notices that her guild mark is glowing. "Huh? This is..."

"Our marks are shining!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Our magic power is returning..."

Silver looks at his chest. "It's back!"

With the Tenrou Tree's restoration, Magic Power is returned to the Fairy Tail members.

"I... Yes, even I... have lost to Makarov?" Master Hades thought.

"We win!" Natsu continues to attack Hades with his punches, but Hades retaliates by palming Natsu into the rubble.

"Listen up! For those who have walked the path of magic, the devil will never sleep!" Master Hades claimed.

Suddenly, Laxus appears and punches Master Hades. "Do it! Fairy Tail!"

"This might be the final attack!" Erza said.

"Let's blast him with all the magic power we got back!" Silver shouted.

"You'll face my wrath for all of this!"

"We don't have a contract yet, but... Gate of the Goat, I open thee! **Capricorn!** " Lucy summons **Capricorn**.

"As you wish, Lucy-sama." Capricorn tackles Master Hades. "I am not Zoldy! I am Lucy-sama's spirit! Capricorn!"

"I learned this from watching. **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Wendy attacks him form behind.

" **Ice Dragon's Freezing Arrow!** " Silver releases a large frozen arrow and strikes at Master Hades.

"Requip! **Heaven's Wheel...** " Erza slices him multiple times. " **Pentagram Sword!** "

Natsu charges forward at Master Hades. "Grimoire Law!"

"New Secret Dragon Slayer Art! **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!** " Natsu finishes the battle, just as the sun rises from the horizon. Natsu falls down on his knees. "Gramps... We showed 'em. We showed 'em the power of the guild putting everything on the line." With Master Hades defeated, Natsu screams out in celebration, proud of the power of his guild. "This is our Guild!"

* * *

 **Ending 10**

 **WOW, this took a while. About 5 hours. Next chapter will be officially the end of the tenrou arc where they all rejoice and Acnologia appears and destroys the island.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review! Ask a question! Check out my art!**

 **~Avatar**


	65. Let's Hold Hands

**Episodes 120, 121, 122**

 **Opening 10**

* * *

Master Hades is finally defeated.

Silver sighed. "It's over..."

"Yeah." Erza requips back in her regular armor.

"We won, didn't we?" Wendy cheerfully said.

"Here, your scarf." Lucy hands the white scarf back to Natsu.

"Thanks." Natsu grins at her.

Happy screams out loud while running to everyone. "Everyone!" Carla shouted.

"Save me, Natsu!" Happy cried.

"You guys..."

"Are those...?"

A mob of Grimoire Heart Mages appear as they chase the Exceeds towards their direction.

"This isn't good."

"Curses... We really have zero magic power left." Erza said.

"Sorry, but I am also out of magic power." Lily informed.

"I can't shift into my battle form." Tigre added.

"They're all angry!" Happy trembled.

"Well, I don't really blame them." Carla commented.

Master Makarov sets his foot down. "That's far enough!" Right on time, the other members of Fairy Tail appear to rescue them.

"Gramps!"

"Everyone!"

"Master! And Gajeel-san, too!"

"Yes."

"With the island returned to normal so is its divine protection..." Erza thinks about Azuma.

The minor members of Grimoire Heart get scared, but when they see that Hades had been defeated.

"Get off this island this instant!" The Master ordered.

"Y-Yes sir, right away!" The minor members run away.

The Fairy Tail members cheer and celebrate for their victory over Grimoire Heart.

"Oh?" Gray notices someone missing.

"What's the matter, Gray?" Freed asked.

Um... Where's Juvia?" Gray wondered.

"She never returned to the camp." Freed replied.

" _Is she safe? What happened to Zeref?_ " Gray thought.

Makarov scolds Laxus comically for setting foot on the island, where he simply shrugs it off while Evergreen, Fried, and Bicksloware delighted to see Laxus.

"Okay! Time to continue the exam!" Natsu screamed.

"You're gonna do it now?!" Happy asked.

"The second test was interrupted so it don't count!" Natsu stated. "So let's just do things nice and simple with a big battle!"

"What's wrong with your head?!" Gajeel crashes his forehead into Natsu's. You think you can beat me when you're that busted up?"

Natsu sticks his tongue out while showing off his white, sharp teeth. "Yeah, it'll be a cinch! 'Cause right now I'm a Thunder-Fla..." He suddenly falls down.

"What kind of passing out is that?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Looks like a side effect from eating something other than flames." Erza stated.

"Anyway, shall we returned to the camp?" Wendy suggested.

"We have to rest a bit or our bodies won't hold up." Carla added.

"You got a point there." Elfman commented.

"Let's head back!

"Hey, what? I'm going to carry Natsu?" Lucy asked with Natsu on her back.

"Don't worry! I'll be here to cheer you on!" Happy

"So you'll cheer but you won't help?" Lucy muttered.

"If that is how it shall be, leave this to meh, Lucy-sama." Capricorn carries Lucy on his arm.

"Capricorn... T-Thank you!" Lucy thanked. With the other arm, Capricorn carries Natsu.

"Maybe it's my imagination, but is Natsu an afterthought?" Happy wondered.

Capricorn leans forward to Happy. "And you here, Mr. Cat... Are you a schoolmate of Lucy-sama?"

"Aye! I am her elder role model!" Happy replied, teasing Lucy.

"That is good to hear." Capricorn commented.

"What's with them?" Cana asked, giggling at them.

"Looks like they're getting along just fine." Silver replied.

Cana looks away with a worried expression. " _I wonder if my father is safe?_ "

Before they leave, Hades asks Master Makarov to finish him, but he refuses and asks him to leave the island instead.

* * *

 _Later..._

All the members gather at camp. Natsu snores out loud while sleeping. "Shut up, will you, Natsu? Can you sleep quietly?" Elfman shouted.

"Why can't we just let him sleep?"

Lisanna snaps her fingers, thinking of an idea. "Mira-nee, I just thought of something good!" She ties Natsu's pink hair into pigtails. "It's Twin-tail Natsu! Isn't he cute?" Mira laughs at Natsu's hair.

"Disgusting..." Elfman looks away in shame.

"So that thing we destroyed was Hades' heart?" Happy asked.

"Maybe it was a lucky break, but we did good work." Carla said.

"Even though I did all the breaking..." Tigre added.

"If we consider that as the power source of the ship, then the Exceed Squad accomplished our mission." Lily stated.

"Yes."

"Aye, sir!"

"Hey... Are you unharmed, Lily?!" Gajeel asked, freaking out about his cat's health.

"Yes. In far better shape than you." Lily replied.

"I'm glad you're back, Laxus!"

"Came back, came back!" Bickslow's dolls repeated.

"Yeah, I ain't really back." Laxus stated.

"Laxus is back!" Freed cheered with tears of joy.

"I'm tryin' to tell ya..."

"Elfman did such terrible things to me while you were gone, Laxus! Would you punch him for me?"

"You bastard!" Elfman shouted.

Laxus leans closer. "Oh? When did you two...?"

Elfman stuttered. "Hold it a sec! It's kind of hard to explain!" Laxus places his hand on Elfman's shoulder as he nods. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Now then, Lucy-sama... If you'll excuse meh..."

"Thanks a bunch, Capricorn." Lucy smiled. "I'll be counting on you!"

"And I, you." Capricorn respectfully said. "I will endeavor to be of service to you, Lucy-sama. Which reminds me... No, never mind."

"What? Don't hold back, tell me!" Lucy said.

"Well..." Capricorn started off. "I believe it would be best for you to reduce your weight a little, both for health and magic power reasons. When I was carrying you earlier, you seemed a little..." Lucy stands there in utter shock. "Perhaps I could begin to regulate your diet? Cut down on all the meat and sweets..."

"On second thought, maybe you could hold back a bit!" Lucy argued as Cana sweat drops at her.

Happy feels better when he gets wrapped in bandages. "It doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Next, I'll take care of your wounds, Levy-san!" Wendy offered.

"I'm fine. Wendy, you don't you rest a bit more?" Levy suggested.

"No! I feel great now that the Tenrou Tree is back the way it was!" Wendy replied.

"But... How did the Tenrou tree return back to normal?" Erza asked.

Gray looks up at the sky. " _Ultear... Naw, couldn't be._ " They hear some ruffling in the bushes.

"You fiend!"

"Everyone...!" Juvia reaches her arm out.

"Juvia?"

"You're safe?" Gray asked.

"Juvia is so sorry! She let Zeref get away!" Juvia cried. She slides over to Gray with her butt sticking out. "Gray-Same, please punish me! Hit Juvia as much as you want!"

"I'm not into that!" Gray stand back.

"Yeah, but Juvia is..." Juvia muttered.

"W-Whoa..." Lily commented.

"Then, there's Gildarts..." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Cana replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Lucy smiled.

Cana drinks out of a coconut, concerned for her father. " _Father..._ "

"M-Man!"

"By the way... You went and got expelled? Lame!" Gildarts teases Laxus.

"Shut up, you old fart!" Laxus gets annoyed of him.

Cana didn't expect Gildarts to come back soon. Lucy and Cana smile at each other.

"Gildarts! Fight me!" Natsu screamed.

Gildarts easily smashes his head dot the ground. "You should rest."

"In one blow?"

Gray runs away from Juvia who continues to shake her butt at him. "Gray-sama! Hurry, hurry!"

"I'm tellin' you, that ain't my thing!" Gray yelled.

"Wendy... A little help?" Natsu asked. He stands in line behind the guys who are waiting to get cured by Wendy.

"Comes in handy..." Bickslow commented.

"A Man."

"What's taking forever?" Silver sighed.

"Make sure you get healed up, Lily." Gajeel said.

"You took more serious damage than I did." Lily stated.

"Looks like there's a line." Levy smiled while being cured by Wendy.

"It's okay! This is when I can be most helpful!" Wendy replied.

"Don't overdo it." Carla reminded.

"Wendy, switch places." Erza said. She wears a sexy nurse outfit.

"Erza-san, that outfit... A nurse?"

"You don't have any healing power!" Carla pointed out.

"Difference in ability doesn't matter during battle, Wendy! It's your heart that is tested." Erza stated.

"Battle?" Wendy quoted.

"Hey! Don't go scaring Wendy!"

"Here she goes." Levy muttered.

Erza sits down with her legs crossed. This catches most of the guy's attention. "Now, tell me straight out... Where does it hurt? Shall I lower that fever, first? Or would you prefer an injection?"

"Great, look what's started..." Silver scoffed.

"This is messed up." Gajeel commented as Natsu agrees. Surprisingly, all of the guys form a line in front of Erza.

"No cutting in line, damn it!" Bickslow shouted.

"Wait in line, you bastards!" Elfman yelled.

"Males!" Carla exclaimed.

"H-Hey... Isn't it good to rest a bit? Right?" Levy tries to cheer up Wendy.

"I-Is it because my breasts are too small?" Wendy asked with a gloomy tone.

Erza ties Silver and Gajeel together in one bandage, nearly killing them. "Tying bandages is more difficult than you'd think!"

"You tryin' to kill us?!" Silver and Gajeel screamed.

"Gajeel!"

"Is it just my imagination, or does the battle with Grimoire Heart already seem far in the past?" Lily asked.

"It's like nobody is worried." Tigre added.

"Well, this always happens..." Carla replied.

"That's just how Fairy Tail is!" Happy pointed out.

Master Makarov grins to himself.

"Master, what shall we do about the exam?" Mira asked.

"Yes, good question! Maybe it's best to head back to the guild and clear our heads!" The Master replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Grimoire Heart Airship, Hades, Rustyrose and Kain are surprised by the unexpected arrival of Zeref who is very angry because of "their wicked minds that summoned Acnologia" and he tells them that the world will end now.

* * *

 _On the Island..._

Master Makarov stands on top of a few boxes and sends out a special announcement. "Everyone, brace yourselves and listen well! I have an extremely important announcement to make. From the day after we return to the guild form Tenroujima..." The Master begins to jump around. "I'm gonna introduce a women's only dress code! You gotta choose between a nurse outfit or a school swimsuit!"

"I ain't heard about this!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I see. Sounds like fun." Erza commented.

"Don't encourage him! You're suppose to be mad about this!" Lucy halted.

Mira stares down at the Master with a deadly look as he shakes in fear. "Master... This is no time for jokes."

"I'm sorry! I was just caught up..." He muttered.

* * *

Hades is killed by Zeref while Ultear tries to commit suicide because of her sins in the past, but Meredy stops her.

* * *

 _On the Island..._

"What?!" The guys screamed.

"Like-I-said! The S-Class Mage Promotion Trial is on hold!" The Master repeated.

"I can't accept that, Gramps!" Silver argued.

"Why is it on hold?!" Natsu yelled.

"Make me S-Class, damn it!"

"You're not even a candidate! You mean Levy, got it?! Elfman reminded.

"What else can I do?" The Master asked. "A lot's happened."

"A member of the Magic Council infiltrated the candidates, and Grimoire Heart disrupted everything..." Mira recalled.

"I guess we have no choice." Levy said.

"Hey! You're really okay with this, damn it?!" Gajeel argues even more.

"And you shouldn't be so worked up about it." Lily stated.

"Argh! I so wanted to be S-Class!" Silver yelled.

"Next time, you won't get karma for leaving friends behind." Tigre commented.

Elfman sighs out loud. "A Man know when to call it quits..."

"Well, I ain't givin' up! I'm gonna be S-Class, no matter what! Silver, Elfman, and Levy all gave up, right? Then I'll become S-Class!" Natsu claimed as he waves his arms around. "I'm gonna be S-Class!"

"Calm down, Natsu."

The Master sighed. "Guess I got no choice... Let's start the final test right now, special! Beat me, and I'll make you S-Class, Natsu."

"Seriously, Gramps?! Okay! I'm all fired up!" Natsu charges at the Master. "Here I come!" The Master easily punches Natsu into a tree with his titan arm, surprising the others. "I give!"

With some encouragement from Erza, Wendy decides that she will introduce herself to Laxus, who has been thoroughly checking to see that Lisanna is truly the one he knew two years ago.

Meanwhile, Cana gathers the courage to tell Gildarts that he is her father.

* * *

High in the sky, shadows in the clouds reveal that something is on its way.

* * *

Erza approaches Master Makarov and tells him that the boat is almost ready to take them back to the guild. She also inquires about Laxus. Makarov, though appreciative that Laxus helped them in the fight against Hades, still thinks of him as someone who is unaffiliated with the guild. Erza tries to appeal for him but Laxus interrupts her, saying that he never intended to stay long and was only helping because he was in the area. He then turns to leave but suddenly feels an ominous force.

Elsewhere, Gildarts senses it too.

A strange rumbling is then heard throughout the island.

"What is it?"

"Probably just Lucy's stomach..." Gajeel joked.

"Huh?! This world's Lucy's stomach makes that kind of noise?!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Hey, Gajeel! Try to speak with a little more delicacy!" Levy scolded.

"Well, in that case, I'd better prepare a heaping helping for her meal." Mira said.

"Hey! I was just kidding!" Gajeel sweat dropped.

"Be that as it may it was a strange rumbling sound." Gray stated. Bickslow points at something under Gray to Freed. "What the...? Now I can hear heavy breathing!"

"Hey, man, what are you sitting on?" Freed asked.

"What am I... A chair, of course..." Gray looks down and sees himself sitting on Juvia's butt. "When'd you get there?!"

"Juvia let Zeref get away, so it's fitting that she becomes a chair for Gray-sama!"

Gray immediately jumps off of her. "I told you I'm not into that stuff!"

Mira places a cup in front of Wendy. "Here, Wendy. Thanks for your patience."

"Mira-san, you're hurt, too. You shouldn't be serving..."

"Oh, that's okay, I enjoy doing it." Mira replied, smiling at her.

"That's my big sister! What a Man!" Elfman claimed.

"Wrong!"

Evergreen hits Elfman on the top of his head with her fan. "What the hell was that for, wench?!"

"'Man! Man!' Just looking at you makes my blood boil!" Evergreen hits him multiple times.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Don't even asked!

"Why, you... After you got all weepy when we were trapped by that tower..."

"One more word and I'm turning you to stone!"

"You two really get along..." Mira commented.

"Wrong!" Elfman and Evergreen disagreed

After some time, the rumbling stops and is replaced with a deafening roar.

"A dragon's roar..." Wendy stated.

"Huh?"

"A dragon?!" Lisanna asked.

"It's not thunder?!" Lily said, already covering his ears.

Another roar occurs.

"Everyone! Are you okay?!" Lucy asked, arriving to the base camp with the others.

"That's some loud roar!" Happy commented.

Gildarts feels a pain in his arm. "Hey... Are you alright?" Cana asked.

"An old wound's acing up on me... There's no doubt, _It's_ coming!" Gildarts claimed.

"Hey! Heads up, everyone! Something's coming!" Lily informs everyone to look up at the sky.

Natsu stands there in utter shock when he sees something in the sky. "Natsu, what's wrong... Whoa!"

"What is that?!"

"It's huge!"

"It's..."

"Dragon!"

Everyone notices the giant, black Dragon approaching the island.

"What in the world...?" Lucy covers her face from the strong wind blowing.

"Seriously?!" Gajeel stares at the black beast flying around.

"A real dragon..." Wendy gasped.

"Impossible!" Silver believed that all dragons were extinct.

"There are still dragons alive after all..." Natsu muttered.

Master Makarov approaches them. "The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse... Is this the one called Acnologia...?"

"Yeah..." Gildarts replied. "That's the one."

Lucy stands back up. "Real Dragons still exist..."

"You! Do you know where Igneel is?! And Glacione, Grandeeney, and Metalicana, too?!" Natsu starts asking the dragon about Igneel's whereabouts.

"Knock it off, Natsu!" Gildarts stops him from yelling. "Don't provoke it! I know I told you how I got this arm... No, how my whole body got like this!" Natsu remembers when Gildarts told him how his body got wounded.

"It's coming down!" Freed warned.

Mira and Lisanna hold each other close.

"That's not the kind of dragon Natsu and the others love! This is an evil one..." Happy stated.

Acnologia then lands on the island "Yeah, you're right about that. This bastard's is humanity's enemy!" Gildarts warned.

"Then are we gonna fight it?" Natsu asked.

"No. You're lookin' at this the wrong way, Natsu. It's not about winning or losing with this one. It's, how are we gonna escape from it? No, more like, which of us are gonna survive?" Gildarts replied.

"You're sayin' this thing is gonna kill some of us?!" Natsu screamed.

Acnologia lets out a roar that shakes Tenrou Island and intimidates every single member of Team Tenrou. "Oh, no! Everyone, run!" Gildarts yelled.

Everyone express their surprise as they stand there in fear. Acnologia touches the ground creating a large amount of destruction and blowing everyone away.

"H-Hey..." Natsu gets up. "What the hell...? The whole forest is just... gone."

"I don't believe it!"

"How powerful is that thing?!" Levy asked.

"What is this? It did this with its roar alone?" Cana pointed out. "What is that monster?!"

"It's... Tch! What, is it admiring its work?!" Gildarts looks up at Acnologia who's doing nothing at the moment. "I guess that was its way of introducing itself, for now..." He looks over at the others. "We're all still alive, right?! There's no time to be scared! We gotta get off this island right away!" Acnologia roar out loud. "Here it comes! Get your asses to the boat!"

"Run! Were all going home together! Fairy Tail!" Erza ordered.

Acnologia wrecks havoc on the island while everyone tries to flee to the ship.

"Wendy! I thought you could talk to dragons! Can't you do something?!" Carla asked.

"It's not that only I can talk to them! All dragons have a high level of intelligence!" Wendy replied.

Acnologia stands in front of Freed and Bickslow, blocking their way and attacking them.

"What's it doing?!" Lily asked.

"Bickslow! Freed!" Evergreen cried out.

"It cut us off?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?! Answer me!" Wendy starts to talk to the dragon.

* * *

In the ruins of the Grimoire Heart Airship, Zeref notes that Acnologia is not going to answer them as it thinks of them as vermin. He also notes that it's merely playing with them as a beast so great would never use its full power against something insignificant.

* * *

"This can't be happening..." Levy shrinks back in fear.

Natsu charges at it, but is blown away. "Damn you!" Master Makarov stands in front of him. "Gramps!"

"Run to the ship" The Master unleashes his Magic. Master Makarov uses **Giant** , becoming the same size as the giant Black Dragon.

"Ridiculous! There's no way he'll win!" Silver said.

"Master! Please stop!" Erza begged. "If something happened to you, the guild would..."

"Run!" The Master demanded.

The Thunder God Tribe try to cooperate in fighting the Dragon.

"Are you gonna ignore you master's orders even to the end?! You damn brats!" Master Makarov screamed.

"The end...?" Mira gasped, covering her mouth.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu screamed. "If that's the enemy, I'm gonna..."

However, Laxus grabs him by the shirt and pulls him away. "Run, Natsu!"

"Laxus! What're you...?!" Natsu turns around, only to see tears coming out of Laxus' eyes.

"Master! Please, be safe!" Erza turns around, and with the rest of the guild, she flees.

" _Good... One day, you'll understand. Tears are hollow. Are you sad because someone's gonna die? Has sadness ever killed a person? The answers are deep in each of your hearts... My proud little brats! Live on..._ " Everybody flee with tears in their eyes. " _...into the future!_ "

As they flee, the Master tells Acnologia that he will not let him go any further. He takes a headbutt from him and blood comes out of his mouth and his wounds. Acnologia keeps pushing the Master until he manages to knock him down. Acnologia stands on top of Makarov, who screams in pain, due to the immense weight on top of him.

However, Master Makarov grins. " _For the first time... I acted like a parent. I have no more regrets!_ "

Then, a figure comes running by Master Makarov and climbs onto Acnologia's leg. "Gimme back..." Natsu climbs up his leg. "...Gramps!"

"Natsu!"

As soon as Acnologia sees Natsu, who is clinging onto his leg, he swings his leg to brush him off, but Natsu hangs on to it. Master Makarov reverts to his normal size, and Erza stands in front. "Erza?! You too?!"

"I was against it..." Laxus said. "...but do you think the people in your guild would run away, leaving a senile old fool behind?" He look sat his grandfather and smiles at him.

"Bring it!" Erza ordered. Soon, everyone start to fight the Black Dragon.

Master Makarov starts to tear up. "Idiots!"

"Hey, morons! All the power you have! Anybody who says, 'I don't have any more than this', I'lll kick your ass!" Laxus yelled. "Combine your puny Fairy Tail powers with my lightning attack and let's knock this bastard for a loop!"

Natsu turns around and sees Laxus. "Laxus?!"

"Hey, Natsu! Get outta the way!"

"W-W-Wait a second!'

"Laxus, now!" Erza ordered.

"Hey!" Natsu screamed.

" **Raging Bolt!** "

" **Heaven's Wheel! Blumenblatt!** "

" **Super Freeze Arrow!** "

" **Water Nebula!** "

" **Solid Script: Fire!** "

" **Sagittarius** , now!"

" **Evil Explosion!** "

"Been a long time since the Raijinshuu fought together!"

"Really let 'im have it!"

As they continue to fight, a mysterious girl watches them; she closes her eyes and holds her hands together.

"Damned monster! You took everything we got and you're still grinnin'?! You guys, last chance to take him down!" Laxus yelled. "Go, Natsu!"

The Dragon Slayers, supported by their Exceeds, fly up in the air. "Laxus, that asshole! I'm gonna beat the crap outta him later!" Natsu claimed.

"Yes, later..." Happy muttered.

" **Ice Dragon's Roar!** "

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!** "

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** "

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

The breath attacks combine into one and hit Acnologia. Acnologia is pushed back into a boulder.

"Did they do it?" Erza asked.

"No." Gildarts replied. "it's not using the power that it did when it fought me. It's just playing with us!"

"Wha...?!"

Acnologia emerges form the water.

"It ascended again!" Erza exclaimed.

"Crap! It's as healthy as ever!"

"Bastard..." Silver snarled.

"Even though we gave it all we had..." Wendy said. "And we had the power of Dragon Slayers... Even with concentrating the entire guild's power together..."

Natsu slams his fists to the ground. "Damn it! Some help **Dragon Slayer Magic** is!"

"What does it intend to do?!"

"Maybe it'll just go home..." Happy guessed, hoping it will leave.

"Don't let your guard down!"

Acnologia then prepares his **Dragon's Roar**.

"Breath!" Gajeel screamed, warning everyone.

"Don't tell me it means to wipe out the whole island?!"

"No way..."

"Oh no..."

"Maybe it's just hopeless..." Lucy begins to cry. "Is it gonna end for all of us here?" Natsu watches a terrified Lucy.

"Everyone who can use defensive magic, go full power!" Erza ordered.

"I don't have time to draw runes!" Freed said.

"There's plenty of other kinds of defensive magic you can do with letter based magic!" Levy stated.

"Th-That's right." Freed said.

"That's our Levy!" Bickslow cheered.

"Everyone! Focus all your magic power on Freed and Levy!" Lisanna said.

"Everyone hold hands!" Mira holds out her hand.

Natsu holds his hand out for Lucy. "We're not gonna let it end here!" He takes her hand.

Lucy nods in agreement. "Right! I refuse to give up!"

"Everyone, join your power together as one! Let's show this creature the bond of our guild!" Gray holds hands with Lucy and Juvia.

Laxus holds his hand to his grandfather. Master Makarov cries tears of joy. "That's right! Let's all go home together!"

Natsu, Erza, Silver, Cana, Gildarts, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Tigre, Lily, Master Makarov, Laxus, Bicklslow, Freed, Evergreen, Elfman, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Gray, and Lucy hold hands together.

"To Fairy Tail!"

Acnologia then releases his Roar, a massive beam that makes the bodies of the Team Tenrou tremble, and creates an immense explosion that eradicates Tenrou Island, leaving nothing but a crater in its place.

* * *

From Grimoire Heart's airship, Zeref, who watched the island disappear before his eyes, closes his eyes and says that it is over now while the airship flies away.

* * *

 _December 16th, X784. Tenroujima. Acnologia annihilated the island. Then, Acnologia disappeared once more._

 _A search was conducted in the surround sea for the following six months, but no survivors were to be found..._

 _and so, seven years passed..._

* * *

 **An emotional ending...**

 **Next Chapter: X791**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review! Ask a question!**

 **~Avatar**


	66. X791

**Episodes 123 and 124**

 **Opening 10**

* * *

 _X791, Port Hargeon._

 _Seven years have passed since Natsu and the rest disappeared without a trace from Tenroujima Island._

Romeo is at Hargeon Port staring at the horizon. Alzack and Bisca arrive and tell him that they should head back to the guild.

* * *

Meanwhile, the 4th guild master and Wakaba are arguing while Vijiteer is showing off a new dance he created. Nab comments that they have less jobs now but Warren says that this shouldn't concern Nab as he hasn't gone out for a job since the last 7 years. Jet compares Droy to Reedus, who has gotten thinner while Droy got fatter. The atmosphere gets heavy when Droy mentions that Levy is not going to come back.

Twilight Ogre asks Fairy Tail about the debt they owe them, but Macao convinces them that they will give it next month.

* * *

While searching for Tenrou Island, they find a girl standing on the ocean. When she sees them, she brings Tenrou Island out of the ocean. Once it is out, she starts floating towards the island. The members reckon this as a sign to follow her. They follow her and find Natsu on the ground, collapsed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Twilight Ogre comes back to get money again. Just as Thibault attacks Romeo, someone kicks him across the room. "Who the hell...?!" Some of them get frozen while others get punched.

Natsu grins at everyone. "We're home!" The Tenrou Team stand at the entrance of the Guild.

Happy jumps up in excitement. "Sorry it took us so long, everyone!"

"What is this tiny guild?" Master Makarov asked.

Macao, Wakaba, and Romeo stand there speechless. "For real?!"

"You're all so young!" Laki cries tears of joy.

"You haven't changed in seven years!"

"What happened?!"

"Um..." Lucy starts to explain the whole situation.

 ** _Past..._**

When Jet found Natsu, they try to wake him up. When he wakes up, Natsu asks everyone why they came and why do they look so aged. Alzack and Bisca find Happy buried. When Natsu asks where everybody is, the girl shows them and introduces herself as Mavis Vermilion, the first guild master of Fairy Tail. After finding everyone, Mavis then comments on what a fine guild Fairy Tail turned out to be.

 **Present...**

"And then she was gone." Master Makarov finished.

Natsu looks at Romeo who is speechless at the moment. "You've gotten big, huh, Romeo?"

"Welcome back, Natsu-nii... Everyone..." Romeo warmly welcomes them back with tears flowing his face.

 _Later on..._

The members of Fairy Tail throw a massive party to celebrate the Tenrou Team return after seven years. "Cheers!"

Natsu learns that Romeo has developed quite a good skill in **Fire Magic** , hearing that -behind his father's back- Romeo has been studying under ex-Element 4 member Totomaru, who has opened a school and informs Natsu that Totomaru still hates him. Gajeel smiles from hearing what his old comrade is doing.

Macao tries to convince Makarov to take back his position as guild master, but Makarov decides to let Macao keep the position for the time being.

Erza displays her amazement at hearing that Bisca and Alzack have gotten married, and more-so that they have a daughter named Asuka.

Master Makarov inquires into Kinana's well being, with Kinana replying that she still can't remember much of her past, but that she keeps hearing a kind voice asking to hear her thoughts.

Suddenly, five Mages appear at the entrance to the guild. The returned Fairy Tail members are shocked to see Lyon, Sherry, Toby, Yuka and Jura of Lamia Scale, but the older Fairy Tail members welcome them warmly, commenting on how both Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus helped with the search for Tenrou Island.

The Lamia Scale Mages join in with the party.

"After all, in these seven years, Lamia Scale has become the number two guild in Fiore." Sherry informed. "Too bad for you, Lucy-san."

"Then Pegasus is number one?" Lucy asked.

"You really thunk that's possible?!" Toby exclaimed. "How can you even suggest that?!"

"Cool it." Yuka said. "No. It's not Pegasus."

"Come, let's change the subject." Jura places his hand on Silver's shoulder. "What's important is that everyone is safe." They look over at Lyon who is staring at Juvia.

"I-Is this what they call love at first sight?!" Lyon rushes to her side, claiming he the experience. Juvia blinks at him in confusion

"He came right out with it!" Lucy said.

"I can tell, this is gonna get really complicated!" Gray complained.

Juvia backs away from Lyon. "W-Wait, this means... Juvia... Pandemonium!" She exploded.

"She's got quite the imagination." Lucy commented.

"Gimme a break!" Gray begged.

"By the way..." Gildarts said. "I found out I'm Cana's dad!" He forms a happy expression and starts to speak in a soft voice.

"Cut it out! Don't get all clingy!" Cana easily gets irritated with him.

Gildarts picks her up. "I can't help it! I'm so happy!"

"Do something about that goofball face!" Cana pushes him away. "But first put me down!"

"Couldn't they have dealt with this in a more dignified way?" Warren asked.

"I guess they don't intend to keep it a secret..." Vijeeter commented.

Alsace holds up a sketched photo of Asuka and shows it to everyone. "Ta-daaa! This is Asuka!"

"She looks exactly like you two." Wendy commented.

"I see. She reminds me of Wendy. She's very cute." Lily complimented.

"Hey..." Gajeel said.

Wendy runs away crying. "Even Lily!"

Lily turns pale. "Huh?! What did I say?!"

Lucy looks at everyone in the guild. " _It's as noisy as ever. For us, about a week passed, but those who stayed here, seven long years have gone by. A hard, lonely seven years... When I think about how everyone was waiting for us all this time..._ " A sad look forms on her face. " _...it makes me sad._ "

* * *

Lucy decides to pay her father a visit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Makarov is informed by Jura about a certain guild, Lyon asks Gray if he knows two Mages by the name of Ultear and Meredy, Natsu frantically searches his now run-down house for an important item, and Bisca and Alzack inform Erza about the news on Jellal.

* * *

As Lucy travels to see her father, she expresses her annoyance that Natsu and Happy have decided to tag along with her. When she arrives at the Love & Lucky Guild, Lucy inquires about her father, only to be informed by an uncomfortable receptionist that her father passed away one month earlier.

While the three head home, Natsu and Happy are pained to see Lucy's sadness at the loss of her father.

* * *

At the Twilight Ogre Guild, Makarov, Erza and Mira are discussing Fairy Tail's debt with Twilight Ogre's master Banaboster. When Banaboster brings honor into the equation as well, the three Mages agree to pay Twilight Ogre back. But not just the money they owe, but seven years worth of pain and suffering the Fairy Tail members experienced too.

Outside Twilight Ogre, Macao and Wakaba suddenly spot Natsu approaching, and warn him off, thinking he wants to join the fighting too. However, Natsu and Happy walk past with empty faces, confusing the two.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy sits in a park contemplating her situation. Suddenly, her Landlady appears, grabbing her and dragging her back to her apartment and throwing her inside. When Lucy looks around, she realizes that everything is perfectly clean and in place, and that there are a stack of presents sitting on her table. When she inquires about them, the Landlady says that one arrived each year for seven years. When Lucy looks at them, she realizes each is a birthday present sent to her from her father. However, one last package arrived that morning, containing a letter from her father. As Lucy reads, she learns of her fathers newfound excitement in life and his constant belief that she would be safe. Finally, after reading her father's last words of love, Lucy bursts into tears, stating that she loves him in return.

Outside, Natsu and Happy arrive with a job, and are encountered by the Landlady, who tells them to leave Lucy alone for a moment. She states that with the last letter, Lucy also received enough money to pay off her rent, granting her access to her apartment again. Natsu and Happy are shocked by this, but still call out for Lucy to join them on their job. Once saddened, but now accepting of her father's fate, Lucy calls out for them to wait for her, and the three head out together.

* * *

 **Ending 10**

 **OH God, the last part tears me up every time I watch the** **episode.**

 **The Next Chapter will be the Magic Dance Ball. Also we're starting the Key of the Starry Sky Arc.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	67. Magical Ball

**Episode 125**

 **Opening 11**

* * *

 _At the Fairy Tail Guild..._

Natsu is searching for a job. Happy presents him with one, which requests the capture of an escaped convict named Velveno. Lucy shows up and states that it is perfect, since she has no money. The client's name is Balsamico and Macao comments that he is hosting a Magic Dance Ball; a dance for Magicians only. Natsu wants to go, but Lucy tells him that he needs to know how to dance first.

 _Outside..._

Lucy tries to teach Natsu how to dance, but he steps on her feet. Meanwhile Mira explains to Romeo what social dancing is.

Silver shows up and tries it out. "That looks like a fun game!"

"It's not a game!" Lucy corrected.

Silver strips off his shirt. "Let me do it, too!"

Lucy kicks him away. "You just disqualified yourself!"

"I was once known as the 'Dancing Demon', so if you want to learn social dancing, leave it to me." Erza stated. "Requip! All right, Natsu! Let's go!"

"Nah, I'll pass." Natsu nervously chuckled.

"No excuses! Dancing is all about... fighting spirit!" Erza grabs Natsu and spins him around.

"I'm gonna throw up!" Natsu screamed as he spins around.

"Anybody who dances with Erza always gets sick to their stomach. You can see why she was called the 'Dancing Demon'." Happy informed as he shakes in fear.

"I guess I'll have to be the one who teaches Natsu how to dance." Lisanna said.

"No, I'm gonna take a little break..." Natsu struggles to sit up.

Then, Lisanna spins him around, like Erza."That's it, Natsu! Let your shoulders relax!"

"I can't take it anymore!" Natsu yelled.

Elfman shows up. "How can an adult be that delicate?! And you call yourself a Man?!"

"Elfman, up you're next." Erza grabs him and spins him around.

"A Man... gets sick!" Elfman shouted.

"Is this social dancing? It's lovely!" Wendy commented, admiring the act of dancing.

"Shall we dance?" Warren reaches his hand out and offers her to a dance.

Wendy nods her head and takes his hand. "I'd love to." Warren and Wendy dance normally.

"Huh! Wendy's great at dancing!" Happy approaches Carla.

"But why is she dancing with Warren?" Carla asked.

Happy gets down on one knee. "Shall we dance?"

"If you insist..." Carla takes his paw.

"Let's you and me try dancing, too!" Romeo said to Kinana.

"Sure! It looks like fun!" Kinana agrees to dance with Romeo.

Macao approaches Mira. "Would you give me the honor of a dance, young lady?"

"Of course." Mira replied.

"Yesss!" Macao cheered.

"Bastard! Taking advantage of this chaos is playin' dirty!" Wakaba argued.

"Shut up and get outta the way!" Macao pushes Wakaba away.

"Dad..." Romeo gets embarrassed of his dad.

Gajeel looks at Levy, catching her attention. "Hey!"

"W-What?!" Levy asked.

"Just so you know, I ain't gonna dance!" Gajeel said.

"Well, nobody's asking you to!" Levy argued.

"Levy, dance with me!" Jet and Droy ask her at the same time.

"What the hell?! I said it first!" Jet said.

"I was first!"

"It was me!"

"No, me!"

As Jet and Droy argue, Gajeel and Levy start dancing. "I guess I have no choice if you're gonna be like that about it..."Gajeel said.

"But I didn't say anything..." Levy muttered.

"What the hell is that?!" Jet and Droy exclaimed.

"When it comes to dance, I'm the master!" Vijeeter joins the scene.

"Vijeeter, your dances are something else entirely!" Lisanna commented.

"To be frank, you're just in the way here!" Erza added.

"This has become a big fuss right under my nose..." Lucy said. "But... somewhere along the line, I lost my partner!"

"You called?" Capricorn appears out of nowhere.

"No, I sure didn't!" Lucy replied. Soon, Lucy begins to dance with Capricorn. "Huh... You're really good at dancing."

"As a member of the Heartfilia family, you need to be raised as a proper lady, Lucy-sama. Thus..."

"Yeah, yeah. But I think this is a little overkill..."

"That matters not. Let's take it from the stop once more." Capricorn said.

Other guild members start to dance outside the guild.

* * *

 _Balsamico Palace..._

"We made it!"

"So the magical ball's gonna be held in this palace, huh?" Lucy asked.

"It was farther away than I thought." Silver said.

"That can't be helped. We're doing it for the dance!" Erza stated.

"You shouldn't have tagged along if you're only doing it to dance!" Lucy sweet dropped.

The door opens up and a young woman stands there. "May I ask who you people are?"

" _She's a real dish!_ " Warren mentally commented.

"There's no need to mentally shout that!" Lucy yelled.

"Who are you?" Silver asked.

"I'm Aceto, daughter of Balsamico, lord of this palace." She introduces herself to the team.

" _That's a name you'd probably bite your tongue saying!_ " Warren said.

They all hear his thoughts and shout at him in anger. "Warren!"

"I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail!"

"We've accepted the request of your father, the Count." Erza informed.

"In that case, I'll show you in." Aceto leads them the way in. "This way, please."

 _Inside..._

"I'm Count Balsamico, the client." He greets them as he sits down on his daughter's lap.

Natsu laughs out loud. "He's not only got a sour name... "

"His face is sour, too!" Happy laughed.

"Clam it, you two!" Lucy yelled.

"Getting down to business, it's a little more complicated than what I wrote in the request." Balsamico informed.

"Let us hear the details."

"It's about the apple of my eye, my beautiful daughter..." Balsamico started off.

"What was her name again? Tonguebite-san?" Natsu attempts to remember her name.

"Aceto!" Balsamico corrected, yelling at Natsu.

Erza punches Natsu into a wall. "My apologies. Please continue."

"Actually, my daughter's husband will be decided at this evening's magical ball."

"What?! Her husband?!" Lucy quoted.

"For that purpose, I've got a ring that only comes out once every seven years. It's a precious ring that the Balsamico family has handed down form generation to generation." The Count claimed.

"Then Velveno has his eye on the ring?" Lucy asked, taking a look at the flier.

"Indeed. In truth, Velvet went after the ring seven years go, but failed." The Count sighed. "As a result, though, the husband selection process was ruined."

"But with a face like this, even disguised, wouldn't Velvet be easy to catch if he tried to sneak into the ball?" Erza pointed out.

"He uses **Transformation Magic** and **Magical Drain**." The Count replied.

" **Magical Drain**? What's that?" Elfman asked.

"It's truly troublesome form of magic that lets him copy the magic powers of whatever wizards he touches for a short period of time." The Count explained.

"Huh! That ain't too shabby!" Natsu said like it was nothing.

"I want you to combine your powers and protect the ring from Velveno! Then capture the scoundrel and send him back to prison!" The Count ordered.

"We've got you covered!" Natsu said, giving him a thumbs up.

"We won't let you down, sir!" Erza added.

"And just to make sure, if we catch Velveno, you'll follow through with what was written on the request form..." Lucy reminded him about the reward.

"Indeed. I'll pay 4,000,000 Jewel in cash." The Count replied, promising the reward.

"Yesss!" Lucy cheered. "Cash! Right when I need it the most!"

 _At Night..._

Wendy, Lucy, and Erza get ready for the ball, and Wendy notes that she should cast **Troia** on Natsu, since the dancers dance on floating, moving platforms.

Warren, Happy, Tigre, and Carla are outside, watching the scene from communication Lacrima that Warren had previously set up.

"Where are Natsu and the others?" Lucy asked.

"There they are!" Wendy points over to the guys in the crowd.

Natsu notices the girls at the other side. "Lucy and the others are here, too."

"Then why don't we blend in with the other guests and dance?" Silver suggested.

"Th-That's... Man!" Elfman shouted.

"What are you nervous about?!" Silver teased.

"Still, is Velveno really going to show up at a glitzy place like this?" Erza asked.

"All we can do is look for a suspicious guy without ruffling any feathers..." Lucy replied.

A man approaches Erza. "Hey there, baby! No frownin' now! C'mon, cut the rug with me!"

 _Outside..._

"Some suspicious guy just invited Erza to dance!" Happy pointed out.

" _Check him out!_ " Warren said.

 _Inside..._

" _Gotcha._ " Natsu and Silver start towards him.

"Fine." Erza decides to dance with the man.

" _Poor guy..._ " Lucy thought. Erza starts to spins him around. " _I figured..._ "

" _That the guy?!_ "

"The world is spinning! I mean, more than usual!" The man said.

"You don't have enough spirit!" Erza spins him more.

Natsu think there's no trouble between her and the man. "About Erza, we, uh..."

"...don't have to worry about her." Silver said.

Next, a man asks Lucy to dance. "Shall we dance?"

"Y-Yes!" Lucy replied.

 _Outside..._

"Now someone asked Lucy to dance!" Happy exclaimed.

"He's suspiciously good-looking!" Carla commented.

"You should check him out." Warren said.

 _Inside..._

"So Lucy's next..." Silver looks over at Lucy who is about to dance with a suspicious guy.

"Let's go!"

However, a woman grabs Natsu and starts to dance with him. "Since you won't take 'no' for an answer..."

"...we have no choice but to dance!" Another woman grabs Silver and dances with him.

"What the hell's your problem?!" Natsu yelled.

"We didn't ask you!" Silver pointed out.

Elfman decides to carry the mission. "Alright! I'll handle this..."

"May I have this dance?" A woman asked.

"Man! This is what a Man is!" Elfman gladly dances with her. "I'm so happy I was born a Man!"

 _Outside..._

"It's fishy for a beautiful woman like that to go up to Elfman!" Happy stated.

"If she's Velveno, she probably intends to drain Elfman's Beast Soul power!" Carla added.

"The man who asked Elfman to dance is suspect!" Warren informed.

 _Inside..._

"We're on our way!" Natsu and Silver find a way to escape from the two ugly ladies. Silver quickly freezes the floor. They spin them across the icy floor.

"How dreamy!" The women slide away.

They get rid of their partners and start towards Elfman.

 _Outside..._

"Elfman! Let Silver take over!"

"Forget it!" Elfman replied.

"What?!"

"When you're in love, the bigger the obstacle, the more fired up you become! And that is precisely... a Man!" Natsu tackles Elfman as Silver switch places with him.

"Time for a new partner." Silver takes her hand.

"You're a pretty nice-looking guy yourself." The woman commented.

"Being a guest here at the magical ball must mean you're a wizard, too, right?" Silver asked. "What kind of magic can you use?"

"Oh, my. Before asking a young lady about magic, it's proper for a gentleman to say what kind of magic he does first." The woman stated.

"Unfortunately, I have no interest in being a gentleman." Silver scoffed.

"Oh? In that case, I'll show you mine first." The woman offered. " **Ice-Make: Swan!** "

"Huh? The same as Gray's magic?" Silver dodges the attack. "Alright, it's my turn! **Ice Dragon's Freezing Arrow!** " He shoots an arrow directly at her, but she dodges it. They both land on the ground as the guests watch in entertainment.

"Okay, how about this? **Ice-Make: Polar Bear!** " It charges at Silver, but he dodges as he lands on top.

"Thanks for the meal!" Silver bites on its back. He devours the entire ice, refilling his Magic Power.

"I love when it gets intense like this! **Ice Bazooka!** "

" **Ice Dragon's Roar!** " Their attacks connect midair

"If you'll excuse me..." Annoyed, Erza requips into her prince outfit. "You two, that's enough!" Erza slashes the two, putting an end to the battle.

"It looks like things have gotten out of hand, as usual..." Lucy commented as she continues to dance with the guy.

"Aceto-san has come out!" Wendy pointed out.

Soon, Aceto comes down with her father. "Aceto, it seems that you're so beautiful, no one dares ask you for a dance." Her father chuckled.

"Your dazzling beauty is too Manly!" Elfman complimented.

"Although I'm a woman..." Aceto replied. "Excuse me. May I have this dance?" She asks Erza, who's dressed like a prince.

"Why not?" Erza agrees to dance with Aceto.

"Ah! Why is Erza dancing?!" Lucy inquired.

Natsu's too busy eating his food. "Don't ask me!"

Later, a young boy asks Wendy for a dance.

 _Outside..._

"Who the hell is that little kid?! He's way too young for her!" Warren complained.

"Relax!"

"The ball's over at midnight and it's nearly that time." Tigre replied.

 _Inside..._

The clock starts to ring.

"W-What the...?!"

"It begins at last!" Balsamico announced.

"What begins?" Erza asked.

"The unveiling of the ring." Aceto responded. "That giant grandfather's clock only opens once every seven years, releasing a device that displays the ring."

"And following Balsamico family tradition, whatever man can obtain the ring from there has the right to propose to my daughter!"

 _Outside..._

"The man who get the ring...?"

They discover that someone has been tied up.

 _Inside..._

"Okay! Those of you men who would propose to my daughter, go for that ring!" The Count begins the competition. All the men rush to get the ring.

"If you're a Man, propose!" Elfman, too, rushes to get the ring.

"What would you even do if you proposed?!" Lucy asked.

Warren and Happy notice the boy was tied up by an for guy and immediately warn Wendy that she is actually dancing with Velveno and she gets away from him.

After they find Velveno at the ball, he explains that he just wanted to marry Aceto, and she happily accepts.

* * *

 **Ending 11**

 **Alright! Four chapters in one day!**

 **I think I'm done here for the day, but I'll still continue working on the upcoming chapters.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **~Avatar**


	68. Invisible Lucy

**Episodes 126 and 127**

 **Opening 11**

* * *

Whilst transporting a load of cargo for a client, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla are encountered by the Jiggle Butt Gang, a group of large buttocked thieves out to steal their freight. After a lot of transportation sickness, some serious gas and a large amount of help from Wendy, the Jiggle Butt Gang is defeated and the load saved.

* * *

One day, while she is bathing, Lucy uses an ointment that she made seven years ago - an ointment that turns her invisible! Distraught, Lucy decides to get some help from Fairy Tail.

"What a mooch, Natsu!" Elfman teased as Max chuckles at the comment.

"Huh, so Lucy-nee literally booted you out?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah, even though I was there to invite her out on a job!" Natsu replied as he eats his bread.

"It's only natural she'd be angry. I hear you two sometimes even use her bath without asking." Carla stated. "That's a flagrant breach of manners."

"I agree. Even though you're on the same team, a line needs to be drawn." Erza said.

"Whenever you're out of money, come over here and I'll feed you." Kinana offered nicely.

"Although for inconsiderate jerks like you two, I'm sure this goes right over your heads." Silver commented.

"But I think she could've been a little nicer to us! That kind of behavior is the reason she'll never be able to snag a boyfriend!" Happy teased as the rest of Fairy Tail laughs at the idea.

"He's got her number!"

"Or even if she got a boyfriend, I bet he'd run away first chance he had." Max joked.

"She was born a 'lady' outside, but she's a barbarian on the inside." Macao added.

Elfman nods in agreement. "Mm. Only a Man who was truly wild could be a match for her."

"Lucy should learn a little from Team Shadow Gear's Levy!" Droy said.

"She should act more like a lady!" Jet added.

Levy smiled sheepishly. "I'm not all that ladylike myself, but still..."

Lucy shakes her fist in anger, annoyed at everyone's jokes. "So I'm the butt of their jokes when they think I'm not here..."

Lucy douses Macao with a mug of beer, with Macao accusing that Wakaba did it. Lucy then proceeds with pulling Jet's ear, which in turn makes Jet attack Droy, who hits him back.

"What have we here?! A fight?!" Silver happily joins in the brawl.

"What's going on all of a sudden?" Mira asked.

"Something about getting splashed with booze..." Romeo replied as he watches the fight.

Reedus is busy painting a picture of Freed, but it gets ruined by Macao. Reedus throws a chair in a direction where Lucy's standing, but dodges it as the chair hits Natsu while he was eating.

"What the hell are you doin'?!" Natsu yelled as he throws a chair at Silver.

"Asshole! You looking' for a fight?!"

"Don't bug me when I'm eatin'!" Natsu and Silver start to fight each other.

"Hah?! I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Silver punches Natsu who crashes into Nab at the request board.

"What the hell?!" Nab yelled.

"Move it! We're tryin' to have a fight here!" Natsu argued.

"Seven years have passed and you still haven't picked a job?!"

"I'm looking for the job that only I can do!" Nab yelled furiously.

Most of the guys in the guild, fight against each other while some of them get knock back into a wall.

"What's going on?!" Wendy wonders why everyone is fighting without a purpose.

"Everyone, calm down! What started this?!" Mira asked.

"Leave them be. This is no different than usual." Erza stated, not wanting anybody to worry about the brawl.

"But at this rate, they'll destroy the guild hall!" Mira said.

A chair is thrown at the back of Erza's head, but she remains calm about it and continues to drink her beverage. "We can always fix it later." Then, a barrel hits her. "Not getting upset by every little thing is the mark of an adult." A large chair hits her again which makes the other worry about Erza. "Honestly, this bunch hasn't matured at all. If anything, they've become even more boisterous these past seven years..." When Erza turns around, a flying table crashes into her face. "Morons... You've taken it too far!" Now, Erza joins the brawl.

"Even Erza-san joined it!" Kinana exclaimed.

"I figured she would..." Mira commented.

Carla sighs out loud. "It looks like Erza hasn't matured any either."

Erza chokes Silver while sitting on Natsu who is struggling to get free.

"It's become a regular riot!" Lucy attempts to escape, but Natsu gets knocked back to a wall, crashing into Lucy causing her to yelp. "Ouch!"

"Lucy's... voice? And her scent, too..." Natsu recognizes Lucy and reaches out to find her. Natsu sniffs the air and realizes that Lucy is sitting in front of him. "Lucy, is that you?!" He asked with a grin. Natsu tries to touch her, but he grabs her breast by accident.

"Don't touch me there!" Lucy shrieked as she slaps Natsu.

Everybody stops fighting and hears what Natsu just said. "Lucy, he says?" Silver asked.

They all look around to find her, but she is not physically in sight. "Lucy's here?"

"I could hear her voice..."

"But I can't see her!"

"Lucy, where are you?" Happy asked.

Lucy gasped. "The cat's out of the bag!"

The guild gives Lucy some clothes as she sits down on a chair and tells them her story, with everyone bewildered. "I see. So that's what happened..." Max recalled.

"What a weird sight..."

"S-Stop staring at me like that. I'm getting embarrassed." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Creepy!" Everyone commented, freaked out by the invisible Lucy.

"Who's creepy?!" Lucy yelled in irritation.

"This is a real pickle... For now, we rounded up some clothes for you, but..."

"You can't change back to normal?" Wendy asked.

"No... I came here because I thought you guys could do something..." Lucy replied.

"I don't see what the problem is. It could be a lot of fun, so let's go out on a job with you like that!" Natsu said in excitement.

"I can't go out like this!" Lucy said. "Doesn't anyone know of a way to cancel out invisibility magic?!"

"Easier said than done..."

"Hmmm..." Natsu thinks for a minute. "Okay! I have a good idea!"

"What?!"

Natsu engulfs his hand in flames. "Toasting you with flames will probably fix it!"

"Y-You have grounds to believe that?" Lucy sweats nervously.

"True, when I turn to stone that one time, he did the same thing to me." Erza recalled.

"But if we can't think of anything else, I guess that's the only way to go." Max said.

"Mm. If you're a Man, you'll do it without hesitation."

"I'm a girl!" Lucy commented.

"Alright, here I go, Lucy!" Natsu warned.

"I'll help you, Natsu-nii!" Romeo offered.

"Wait! I'm not mentally prepared yet" Lucy halted.

"Ready... go!" Natsu and Romeo throw their fire at Lucy who runs back and forth while burning.

"Hot-hot-hot-hot-hot!"

"Hmm, looks like it didn't work..." Natsu said.

"Of course it didn't!" Lucy yelled. She sits back down, crying a waterfall with buckets by her side.

"Keep your chin up, Lu-chan. I'm sure we'll find a way..." Levy comforted.

"Oui. I belive a time like this is made for me to step up." Reedus said.

"Do you have some kind of plan?" Lucy asked.

"Leave it to me... All I have to do is paint Lucy's face!" Reedus uses his paint tools and paint Lucy's face.

"Th-That looks like her and doesn't look like her at the same time..." Silver commented.

"Unlike the real Lucy, she's beautiful!" Happy teased.

Lucy looks at herself in the mirror. "I kind of have mixed feelings..."

"Hmm... Then what if I add this?!" Reedus paints her face in a different style.

"Now this, I hate!"

"I can paint better than that!" Happy takes the paint brush and paints her face exactly like himself. "Finished! Looks just like you!"

"I'm not a cat!"

"That's right! Lucy's face is more like this, this, and like this!" Natsu adds more features.

"No, her eyes are more like this!" Silver changes her face a bit.

Lucy's face looks more disastrous. "H-Hey..."

"Mmm..." The guild examines her face.

"What do you mean, 'mmm'?!" Lucy snapped.

Max, Erza, Macao, Wakaba, Nab then try with the same result, as each of them has their own opinion on how Lucy should look. Lucy then proceeds to kick everyone for thinking her face is a toy.

Gray then uses his **Ice Magic** to make an **Ice-Head Lucy**. "I'm sure you have no complaints about this, right?!"

However it melts causing everyone to be creeped out again. "Creepy!"

"Don't be rude!" Lucy yelled. In the end, a picture of Lucy is taped to her face. "Hey... What's this?"

"A photo from when they did an article on us that time..." Mira replied.

"For now, make do with that, okay?" Kinana smiled.

"Well, this is better than before, but..."

"Y-You think so...?" Reedus scratches his face sheepishly.

"I'm back!" Wendy and Carla arrives to the guild.

"Where did you two go?" Romeo asked.

"Lucy's room." Carla replied.

Wendy then arrives and brings Lucy's Magic ointment and her keys. Lucy then thinks about asking her Celestial Spirits to help, however she wonders which one she could use. Happy suggests Gemini and Lucy summons **Gemini** , to no avail.

"I get it! Nice idea!" Natsu complimented.

Lucy throws Gemini and the blanket aside. "This doesn't solve anything!"

"Still, that's the spitting image of her..." Silver commented.

"Uh-huh! I transform into an exact duplicate. I can even copy memories and abilities!" Gemini explained.

"In that case, why don't we just say this is the real thing from now on?" Max suggested.

"Yeah. After all, the looks and powers are the same..."

"If anything, this one seems more mild-mannered and easier to get along with..."

"Enough!" Lucy yelled.

"Kidding! Only kidding!"

Levy and Freed continue analyzing what's in the Magic ointment. Freed then tries to uses his runes to dispel the Magic, but fails.

As they continue to think, a pink mist appears and Lucy's clothes and everything on her starts to disappear.

Levy says that it's not just her body that's just disappearing but her existence as well. As Freed talks about Lucy's non-existence, the Magic ointment bottle disappears as well. Carla then says that if Lucy is gone, then all her belongings will follow.

* * *

With this, Lucy's room then starts to disappear as well.

* * *

Lucy pleads, stating that she doesn't want this to happen, but she suddenly disappears altogether.

The rest of Fairy Tail then start wondering what they were doing or saying, signifying that they have also forgotten about Lucy's existences as a whole.

Lucy tries to talk to everyone and tell them she's there, however it fails, as all of them have forgotten about her.

Natsu then shouts out that they have to get to work and mentions Lucy. From this, everyone starts to remember Lucy, causing her to reappear and the Magic to be dispelled.

Wendy concludes that the Magic was dispelled because Natsu remembered Lucy.

Lucy thanks Natsu, and Natsu responds that they are a team and will never be whole without her. Lucy tells them that she's going to get rid of the Magic ointment, however Happy slams into her, flinging the ointment bottle all over everyone, causing everyone to turn invisible except Lucy.

"Maybe I do wish everyone was a little more level-headed..."

* * *

 **Ending 11**

 **Now that we're done with the extra episodes, we're finally moving on to the actual arc.**

 **Please leave a review! Hoped you enjoyed! Ask a question!**

 **~Avatar**


	69. Announcement

**OKAY!**

* * *

 **So it's been awhile since I've uploaded a chapter on this** **fic... BUT I won't stop updating you guys!**

 **Recently, I've been thinking about skipping the Key of Starry Heavens arc because It all focuses on Lucy and Michelle, plus it's a filler! I was planning to get through this arc as fast as I could but I lost the motivation after busying myself with school and studying for finals.**

 **Thank God I finished finals and summer is here! I have 3 months to work on this fanfic, but that doesn't mean I'll upload a chapter or two every single day. I'll do my best!**

 **And also, for the people who gave me ideas for this arc such as Silver fighting Cobra and using the poison and combine with his ice powers, YES THAT WAS A GREAT IDEA! But since I skipped this arc, just imagine Silver kicking Cobra's ass using the poison.**

 **FOR NOW! I will continue the story starting at the beginning of the Grand Magic Games.**

 **And someone asked me why Silver doesn't have motion like the other dragon slayers is because he's not powerful enough or have a lot of magic power like Natsu. As you can see, Gajeel and Wendy don't have motion sickness yet because they don't have a lot of magic power, but later in the many or anime they do.**

 **Prepare for sick Silver later in the story, possibly in GMG arc... No spoilers ;).**

 **ANYWAYS, after I post this announcement, I will start working on the chapter!**

* * *

 **Thank You for reading this! Check out my art on DeviantArt under the username "Skiadrum20"**

 **Please leave a question if you have any concerns!**

 **~Avatar**


	70. Aim for the Top

**Episode 151 and 152**

 **Opening 13**

* * *

With the Infinity Clock destroyed and the Reborn Oración Seis defeated, Fairy Tail begins celebrating. Legion Corps joins in on their fun, but return to Zentopia Church afterwards. Later on, Gildarts is informed about the Lumen Histoire by Master Makarov.

In addition, Fairy Tail's Team Tenrou learn about a new tournament in Fiore that challenges the overall strength of a Guild. Fairy Tail holds the title of weakest while a formerly unknown reigns at the top: Sabertooth.

* * *

At the guild, Master Makarov proclaims that Gildarts will be the next master, but Gildarts has left a letter which says that he will leave and has only two wishes as a master.

* * *

 _Outside..._

"Still, the problem is more serious than I thought." Silver said, sitting on top of a ledge of a small hill.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, looking up at him.

"Gildarts and Laxus were monsters to begin with, but them aside, our power hasn't caught up to this time period." Silver replied.

"True. Even Natsu was given a run for his money by Max there..." Lucy added, making a point.

"And we're talking abut Max-san..."

"What you said before really was just flattery...?" Max sighed, scratching his forehead with small years in his eyes.

"I wonder if there's a way to boost our magic power all at once..." Happy inquired, thinking about a possible way to improve their magic powers.

* * *

 _In the Forest..._

They all decide to go to Porlyusica for some help. Porlyusica stares at them for a while with silence between them. After a while, she slams the door in their faces. "Go home!" She yelled from the other side of the door.

"Porlyusica-san! Don't you have some kind of good medicine for us?" Lucy pleaded, trying to smile.

"Like the on that'll suddenly increase our power a hundredfold..." Natsu added.

"I suppose that would be too convenient..." Silver mumbled.

Carla looks over at Wendy who looks sad or worried. "What's wrong, Wendy?"

"Nothing..." Wendy shakes her head, not wanting anyone to worry about her.

Porlyusica opens door once again, holding a broom. "I hate humans! Go home! Go home!" She shoos them away while they get scarred and run away.

"What is it, her turn to clean?!" Natsu yelled.

"Sorry for bothering you!" Lucy apologized.

"What's with that old lady?!"

"She used to be Gramps' girlfriend!" Silver stated.

"Wrong, moron!" Porlyusica yelled.

Wendy turns around to look at Porlyusica one more time. After a couple of seconds, Wendy turns back around and runs back to the group.

* * *

 _Back at the Guild..._

Master Makarov tells everyone that he is retiring and Gildarts will be his successor, but Mira hands him a letter. In the letter, Gildarts says he does not want to be the master, and the only two orders he will give are for Laxus to return to the guild and for Makarov to be the 6th master. Mira then gives Cana another letter, which contains a 'call Gildarts' card. She tears the card, saying she does not need it. Master Makarov says that he will be the master until he dies and calls out for booze.

* * *

 _Back at the Forest..._

The group is tired of running and take a break to catch their breaths.

"Who's the one that suggested going to see Porlyusica-san?!" Lucy asked, resting on an outgrown root of a tree.

"Lucy..."

"That woman's a force of nature." Natsu groaned.

"I heard she was a misanthrope, but I did't realize it was that bad..." Carla commented.

"Why should I count? I'm a cat..."

Wendy starts to tear up. The group notice her crying. "What's wrong, Wendy? Were you scared?"

"Hey, what's wrong?!"

"That old lady made Wendy cry!" Natsu yelled.

Wendy covers her face with her hands, shaking her head. "No, that's not it... I felt so nostalgic..."

"Have you met her before?" Carla asked.

"Uh-uh... I'm sure this was my first time... But it gave me such a familiar feeling..." Wendy replied. Her voice... Her smell... They're the same as Grandeeney!" This shocks all of them.

* * *

 _At the Guild..._

Max complains about Gildarts wanting the guild to be first place, though Erza says it is not bad to be ambitious. Then, they start talking about the other guilds that are strong and about how the Tenrou team's power froze during the timeskip. Romeo gives an idea to Erza about how they can be number one quickly but the others say they should not join "it".

* * *

 _In the Forest..._

"That old woman is Grandeeney?!" Silver asked.

"The same voice as the dragon Wendy is looking for?" Lucy added.

"What does that mean?" Happy asks Carla.

"Don't ask me!"

"Wendy, is that true?" Natsu asked

Wendy sniffled. "I don't know!" She answers his question. "But... that smell... that voice... They're the same as my mother, the Sky Dragon, Grandeeney..."

"This needs to be checked out!" Natsu starts walking to Porlyusica's house.

"Wait!" Silver halted. "Even if Grandeeney really has turned into a human, this wouldn't make any sense."

"That's right. Your guy's dragons too... They all disappeared seven years ago... More precisely, 14 years ago, in 777..." Lucy makes a valuable point. "Porlyusica-san has known Master for a lot longer than that. In other word, when the dragons were around, Porlyusica-san was around. That contradicts. They can't be one and the same."

"Reincarnation, transformation, doesn't look like there's much to go on there, huh?" Silver stated.

"No." Lucy agreed.

"True, now that I've calmed down and thought about it, you're right. It doesn't make sense." Wendy said. "Even if the voice and scent are the same, the tone and mood are completely different."

"And you told me before, that Grandeeney likes humans." Carla recalled.

"What if she hates cats?! What should I do?!" Happy commented.

Wendy stands back up. "Grandeeney is a kind dragon."

"I can't even imagine a kind dragon." Silver commented.

"Especially after seeing Acnologia..." Lucy remembered.

"Igneel is nice, too!" Natsu added. "What about Glacione, Silver?"

"Selfish..." Silver replied coldly with one word. Although, that's what Silver saw in Glacione at most times.

Suddenly, Porlyusica arrives and apologizes them. "Sorry I wasn't nice!"

"Porlyusica-san!"

"You scared me!"

Wendy walks closer to her. Porlyusica haters the courage to reveal something. "I have nothing to hide. I'll talk to you. I'm not Grandeeney, the one you're looking for. I'm human, through and through."

"But don't you hate people...?" Natsu reminded her.

Porlyusica groans through her teeth. "You got a problem with one human hating other humans?!"

"No, no!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where your dragon is. I have no direct relationship with dragons." Porlyusica stated.

"Then what do you..."

"There is another world, different from this one. You know about Edolas, don't you?" She said. "I've heard that you've even met your Edolas counterparts."

"Edolas..."

"You mean..."

"What?!"

"No way!"

"From an Earth Lander's perspective, I would be considered the Grandeeney of Edolas." Porlyusica confessed. "Decades ago, I got lost and ended up on this world." This surprises everyone.

"Edo-Grandeeney..."

"A human over there!"

"Makarov helped me in my time of need. And I grew rather fond of Earth Land, so even though I had several opportunities to return to Edolas, I decided to remain here." She explained.

"Are any of the dragons humans over there, too?!" Natsu asked. "I mean, are they here?!"

I don't know. I've never met them. Although, I did hear rumors about one human, but no one knows if he's dead or alive..." Porlyusica replied. "But I have talked to the Sky Dragon."

This catches Wendy's attention very quickly.

"We didn't meet directly. She spoke to me telepathically, I suppose through magic means. She said you people wanted to become 'strong'. But it may be possible only for the girl named Wendy." Porlyusica hands Wendy a book of spells written as Grandeeney directed and Wendy thanks her.

* * *

 _Back at the Guild,..._

"We're home..." Natsu and the others return to the Guild.

"Oh, you're back, huh? Did you get good medicine?" Max asked.

"Just Wendy." Lucy replied.

Macao and Romeo are having an argument about joining "it". They ask why they are fighting.. They vote about who does not want to participate and all the guild members, except the Tenrou team and Romeo, vote for not going.

Natsu demands to know what "it" is, and Romeo replies that it is an event made to choose the no. 1 guild in Fiore called the Grand Magic Games. Master Makarov is reluctant about it, but when Romeo says that there is a reward for the winner, he quickly approves.

As the Grand Magic Games are in three months, Natsu says it is enough time for them to train and keep up with this era. The Tenrou team is clearly excited for the Games to start while the others think that it is a bad idea.

* * *

 **Ending 13**

 **Starting off good...**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Leave a review! Ask a question! Follow and favorite!**

 **~Avatar**


	71. Training for the Grand Magic Games

**Episodes 153, 154, 155**

 **Opening 13**

* * *

The Tenrou Team, having decided their participation in the Grand Magic Games, scatter in various areas in order to train and be able to keep up with this era.

* * *

 _At the Beach..._

"People! We didn't come here to have fun!" Carla stated.

"That's right!" Happy exclaimed.

"You tell us that, dressed like _that_?" Droy asked.

"Of course, we know that. The key is variation." Erza said. "Play hard, eat a lot, sleep a lot!"

"You're leaving out training, the most important point of all!" Jet claimed.

"By the time this training camp is over..."

"...you'll at least be able to beat us." Jet said with a cocky grin.

Natsu and Silver knock them out of the way as they sprint, not caring about Jet and Droy flying into the sky. "The sea!"

"Alright!" They run to the sea and start competing against each other.

"Swimming race!"

"Sand castle building contest!"

"Eating contest!"

"Suntan contest!"

They quickly end their completion and stretch out their muscles. "What do you say we go back to the inn and take a nap?" Natsu suggested.

"You go take a nap. I'm going to start training." Silver replied.

"They enjoyed the hell out of this..." Jet commented.

"Well, I guess we can cut them some slack on the first day." Droy said.

Meanwhile, the other members of Fairy Tail began their training in different areas.

With Team Natsu, Natsu practices his fire while being underwater.

From afar, Silver watches fire rise from underwater. "I can't let myself lose to him..." He muttered to himself.

"We should start training already." Tigre said, sitting on top of his head.

"I'm going, I'm going..." They walk away and find an area in the forest to do their own training together.

Throughout the beach, the other members are training. Lucy summons Capricorn to help her with her training. Gray, Juvia and Erza are practicing their Magic by themselves and Levy is helping Wendy read the notes given to her by Porlyusica, while Happy encourages Natsu as he sprints through the beach with two big tires tied to his waist.

As the group relaxes, Lucy points to the stars and the group begins to wonder what the other members are doing and if they are looking at the stars just like them. Lucy then decides that she will put more effort into her training.

* * *

 _The Second Day..._

The group began their training. However, Virgo's sudden appearance demands that Team Natsu, Juvia, Levy, Wendy and Carla visit the Celestial Spirit World immediately, as it is in a state of emergency. But in reality, it was a surprise party.

After the party, the group prepares to leave, with all the Spirits asking from Lucy's friends to look after her.

Natsu and Gray, however, are preparing to return to training, thinking that they still have three months left. However, Virgo informs the two that time is different when you're in the Celestial Spirit World. The two are happy to hear this, thinking that one year at the Celestial Spirit World is equal to one day at the human world. However, Virgo tells them that it's the opposite, and one day at the Celestial Spirit World is equal to three months at the human world, leaving the group dumbfounded as they are transported back at the human world.

"Everyone! We got tired of waiting for you!" Jet and Droy run to them. Silver and Tigre catch up to them.

"The Grand Magic Games are just five days away!" Droy informed. "I bet you guys trained your hearts out, huh?"

"Tigre and I are ready for the tournament." Silver added.

They all remain silent.

"It's over..." They muttered. Natsu, Gray, and Erza fall forward. Wendy begins to cry.

Lucy screams to the sky while shaking her fist. "Mustache! Give us back out time!"

* * *

 _Later..._

They all lie against a rock , sulking and depressed over they lost training time. "Our precious training time..." Natsu groaned.

"We just spent one day in the Celestial Spirit World..." Happy whined.

"...and three months went by in a flash." Gray added.

"What should we do?"

"Princess! I have a proposal!" Virgo exclaimed. "Punish me even more."

"Why don'y you go home?" Lucy asked in a monotone.

* * *

All the guilds consider their entry for the Grand Magic Games.

* * *

 _Back at the Beach..._

"Even though there are only five more days 'til the Grand Magic Games..." Tigre said.

"...your magic power hasn't improved at all!" Silver claimed.

Natsu jumps up in surprise. "Where were you all this time?!

"I was training in the forest with Tigre! Unlike you, I use my time wisely!" Silver yelled back.

"Don't go thinking that you're stronger than me!" Natsu snapped, pushing Silver with their foreheads clashed.

"Like you're one to talk!" They continue to argue and bicker over small things.

"It looks like all we can do this time is rely on the others." Levy said. Juvia sighs in defeat.

"The gap between my strength and Tigre's and Lily's has widened again." Happy whined.

Wendy and Carla are surprised to hear that from Happy. "You cared about that?"

Erza suddenly stands up with a dark aura like fire revolving around her, breaking the fight between Natsu and Silver. "Even now, it's not too late! We can train like hell these last five days! All of you steel yourselves! We're not going to have time to sleep!"

"Erza's fighting spirit is on fire!" Gray exclaimed.

"Sounds good to me! I'm fired up about training like hell!" Natsu agrees with Erza's plan.

"Alright! Follow me! We'll start with running!" Erza said with determination, but something interrupts her as feathers fly down. She looks up and finds a white pigeon on top of her head. There's a letter on its leg arrives, which is an invitation for Fairy Tail to the broken bridge. Although Lucy, Levy and Carla explain that it is probably a trap, Natsu and Erza say that they should check it out.

* * *

As they traveled, they met Jellal, Ultear, and Merely once again, but now they formed an independent guild called Crime Sorcière, whose single purpose is to erase all the darkness brought by Zeref and the Dark Guilds. They came to give Fairy Tail another chance to win the Games, while also investigating a source of great yet ominous Magic Power.

* * *

Soon after this, Ultear attempts to unlock Natsu's Second Origin first. As Gray, Lucy and the other Mages see the pain Natsu is going through, they begin to have second thoughts about it.

Silver and Tigre watch them from atop, snickering about it. "We're lucky, aren't we, Tigre?"

"Yeah." Tigre agreed. "Three months of training paid off..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Erza soon reunites with her friend and former enemy, Jellal, and the two recall their past and mistakes.

* * *

 **Ending 13**

 **So, that was short... BUT I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER ASAP!**

 **Silver and Tigre didn't go to the Celestial Spirit World because they did their own training in the forest nearby. They are ready and prepared!**

 **Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review! Follow or favorite! Ask question!**

 **~Avatar**


	72. Sky Labyrinth

**Episodes 156, 157, 158**

 **Opening 13**

* * *

Natsu and the others arrive back at the Fairy Tail guild after their training, completely exhausted. "We're here!"

"Why are all of you so exhausted?!" Macao asked. The rest of the guild are outside, looking at the team.

"Get a hold of yourselves! That's what a Man is!" Elfman proudly shouted. Natsu is shocked at how Elfman has bulked up, leading everyone into a conversation about how they have improved, some of them proving to be extremely useless.

Suddenly, Master Makarov appears and commends them for their hard work and tells them to come inside.

* * *

 _Inside..._

"Alright... I'm going to announce the five members who will participate in the Grand Magic Games as our representatives." Everyone wait patiently for the Master to reveal his choices. "Natsu!"

"Yeah!"

"Silver!"

He smirks to himself since he knew he was going to be chosen. "Naturally."

"Erza!"

"Leave it to me." She replied.

"Well, of course those three would be chosen." Mira commented.

"Two left." Lisanna added.

"Being chosen like that is a Man!"

"The remaining two..." Master Makarov starts off. "...are Lucy and Wendy!" The girls are shocked that they were selected. Wendy asks Makarov why he would not select Laxus or Gajeel instead, to which he replies that they aren't back yet.

Erza comforts Lucy and says that the Master based his decision on teamwork, she vows to restore the guild's reputation, and everyone yelling their agreement.

* * *

 _Crocus, the Capital of Fiore..._

The guild heads to Crocus, the capital of Fiore, where the Grand Magic Games are being held. Upon arriving, Natsu and the rest lie on the ground in the streets, still feeling exhausted from their Second Origin being opened. Silver and Tigre feel refreshed and normal, taunting the rest who had their Second Origin opened.

"We still don't feel well...?!" Wendy asked.

"Did it really work? The opening of the Second Origin?" Silver asked, curious about any changes in the Mages' power.

"I do feel that my magic power's increased, even though I still have a little pain in the joints." Lucy stated.

"Yes. You people are so pathetic." Erza scolded.

"How is it you're totally fine, Erza?!" Lucy wondered.

"She probably has her Second Origin all along." Silver guessed.

"I buy that." Lucy agreed.

"At any rate, I've never been to a city this huge before." Natsu stated.

"Me either!"

"It's bigger than Edolas' castle town!"

"So you finally made it..." Master Makarov and the rest of the guild appear. "I took care of all the entry paperwork." He assured while laughing. "You better show me the power of Fairy Tail!"

"Hey! Fairy Tail, he says!"

"Those chumps?!"

"The perennial last place losers?!" The nearby townspeople overhear and instantly start badmouthing them.

"Who just laughed?!" Natsu asked.

"Stifle it." Erza ordered.

"I'm sure you'll be in last place again this year, too!"

"And Sabertooth is sure to in it."

Natsu growls and wants to attack them.

"Anybody that wants to laugh, let 'em." Master Makarov said.

Happy laughs while looking at Jet and Droy, which irks them.

"Listen! I've got 30 million jewel..." Master Makarov clears his throat. "I mean, do your best to aim for the number one guild in Fiore! The way things are now, we can't face the first master, who saved our lives!" The rest nod their heads in agreement. "Well, the competition begins tomorrow, but unfortunately, I have no idea what it is!"

"Fairy Tail's been in this a number of years, though, right?" Natsu asked.

"The competition changes every year." Alzack replied while picking up Asuka.

"For instance, one year we weren't in it, they had a shooting contest..." Bisca stated.

"The year I wasn't in it, they had a race..." Jet added.

"The team with the greatest cumulative points over a number of events is the winner..." Droy stated.

"I looked at the pas records, but it seems there's no consistency with the events." Levy said.

"Well, then we'll just play it by ear." Natsu claimed. "I hope it's a battle, though!"

Erza thinks back to what Jellal said about a dark force emanating from the arena every year.

After Master Makarov tries to get Erza to read the entire rulebook for the Games overnight, Levy takes out her Gale-Force Reading Glasses and skims the text. She explains that there are three main rules: the guild master can't join; those without the guild emblem can't join, and rules of the event won't be revealed until the main day.

Levy then reads a warning that says that the members must be back at their inn by midnight, Silver thinking that it is similar to the story of Cinderella whilst the others ponder why such a rule is necessary.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy then run off to tour the city, thinking that they have plenty of time until midnight. Erza asks if they know where they are staying, to which Lucy replies that she does know and that its "Honey Bone Inn".

Erza tells them to be back by midnight and wonders again why the rule exists, becoming suspicious and heading straight to the inn to check things out. Arriving and checking the rooms, she wonders if they are supposed to sleep in the same room, as well as why six beds are prepared. She inspects the inn and relaxes in her own way, wary of every inch of the building.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Natsu, Happy and Lucy are enjoying themselves while Wendy and Carla are sightseeing as well.

Silver and Tigre walk around the city to explore new things or find something to eat. "How long do you think I can last without getting it trouble with the guards?" Silver asked Tigre while sitting on top of his head.

"Midnight." Tigre replied.

"You don't think I can last longer?"

"Maybe after the tournament..." He muttered.

"This is so stressful..." Silver sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. Then he remembers something. "I forgot to bring jewel for food... Well, I guess I have to get food the old fashion way!"

" _Don't tell me!_ " Tigre excalmied. " _He's gonna steal food!_ "

* * *

Back at Honey Bone Inn, Erza, in her night clothes, is resting on her bed as she thinks about her re-encounter with Jellal; that is, until Ichiya suddenly shows up. He compliments her perfume and starts sniffing the air until Erza angrily punches him out, reprimanding him for entering uninvited. The Trimens then show up, surrounding her and flirting with her, until she punches them out too.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Around the city, Raven Tail, Quatro Cerebrus and Mermaid Heel also show up, walking around.

* * *

Night falls in Crocus and Wendy and Carla head to Mercurius to tour around. Behind them, a little black creature watches from afar.

* * *

 _Elsewhere in the city..._

Natsu suddenly gets a whiff of something Dragon-like and rushes to find the source. He finds Sting and Rogue battling some people, the two shocked to see him whilst Happy is shocked to see two little Exceeds. Natsu asks them who they are and the people are shocked to hear that he has never heard of them. Sting asks him if he is going to participate in the Grand Magic Games and Natsu asks if Sting knows him. Sting insults him for being a Dragon Slayer and says that he used to look up to him, and that Rogue was the same with Gajeel.

* * *

Natsu is shocked to find out that they are both Dragon Slayers too. They claim that they could have easily beaten Acnologia and Lucy says that they have never laid eyes on it, let alone defeat it.

When the two retort that they could have due to their natures as Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Lector explains the idea of a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, being Dragon Slayers who have both learnt their Magic from Dragons and implanted a Lacrima for their powers.

Natsu asks if their Dragons disappeared in year X777 too, and they reply that they slew their own Dragon parents to become true Dragon Slayers, the very idea outraging Natsu.

* * *

 _Back at the inn..._

Erza is playing cards, wondering where the rest are. "They're late..."

 _Later..._

"You guys... Where the hell were you all this time?!"

"I got in trouble with one of the guards..." Silver replied, muttering the words under his breath.

"We got into a weird tangle with some people... or maybe we started it..." Lucy said.

Natsu and Happy remember about the harsh comments they received and they scream in anger. "I'm not gonna let 'em get away with it!"

Erza notices that Wendy is not back yet and they all realize this too, Lucy wondering what the little girl could possibly be up to so late at night, imagining her and Carla as night-time delinquents.

Gray and Lisanna suddenly come in, bringing some snacks. "Hey! We brought treats!"

"Tomorrow's the big day!"

"Gray! Lisanna!"

"Are you guys gonna watch the Grand Magic Games, too?!" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. To be honest, I wanted to be in it myself, but there's aways next time!" Gray replied.

"Good timing. Can I ask you a favor?" Erza asked LIsanna as she sets down the snacks on a nearby table.

"What is it?"

"Actually, Wendy hasn't come back to the inn yet." Erza said.

"And we're apparently not supposed to do anything until after midnight." Silver added.

"Is something going to happen at midnight?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't really know, but there's a rule that says we have to be here by midnight." He replied. Exactly that second, the clock strikes midnight. "And as I say that, I notice it is midnight now..."

"What's gonna happen?!"

Suddenly, a hologram of Mato makes an announcement to the 113 teams participating the Grand Magic Games for the start of an elimination round. All the guilds' teams are shocked that the elimination round will narrow down 113 teams to eight.

Before he explains the rules, the city's inns start rising from the ground and Mato explains that this will be a form of race.

Paths form in front of each inn's window as a way of entering and Mato states that there are no restrictions and the first eight teams to reach Domus Flau will enter the Grand Magic Games and they will not be responsible for any lives lost.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Silver watch in amazement as the Sky Labyrinth is formed in the sky. A huge, spherical Labyrinth appears behind Mato.

"Sky Labyrinth... begin!"

"If this is a race, we better hurry up." Silver stated.

"Yeah!" Natsu is ready to participate in the race.

"Wait!" Erza hated, catching everybody's attention.

"What?!" Natsu asked in annoyance.

"He said all five members of the team have to reach the goal together. Wend isn't back yet." Erza reminded them.

"Oh, that's right!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Wendy!" Natsu starts to yell her name, hoping that she will hear him and arrive.

"Then what are we gonna do?!"

Gray steps up. "Even with Wendy gone, you have another member here." Soon, they all start running up the labyrinth.

"Guess we got no choice. I don't think we have time to wait for Wendy!"

"We're counting on you, Gray!" Natsu commented.

Erza orders Happy, Tigre, and Lisanna from afar to search for Wendy and Carla. Lisanna agrees and Happy wishes them good luck.

All the teams head confidently to the Labyrinth to begin the race.

"There's the entrance to the labyrinth!"

"Nope! There's the entrance to being number one in Fiore!" Natsu confidently said. "Let's go, Team Fairy Tail!"

"Yeah!"

Once they enter the Sky Labyrinth, they look around their surroundings. "So it's a three-dimensional maze in here..."

"I'm not good with stuff like this!"

"Get it together! If we're not on of the first eight teams to arrive, forget about number one in Fiore because well be cut!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, right? We gotta get through here an' beat those Sabertooth bastards to a pulp!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Let's get to the goal before they do!" Silver added.

"We gotta finish the elimination in first place." Gray said.

"Basically, we should head east. The arena is in that direction." Erza stated.

"In that case, count on me! Open! Gate of the Compass! **Pyxis!** " Lucy summoned her Celestial Spirit for help. "Please, Pyxis! Tell us which way is east!" The compass on top of its head points to east. "That way is east!"

"Sorry, Lucy. I brought along a compass." Erza shows them her little compass.

Lucy and Pyxis sulk in the corner in disappointment. "Pyxis... Good job." He disappears in sadness.

As they head east, Natsu wonders why he is not feeling sick at all. A screen appears with Mato in it, explaining that the place is treated with Magic so that people with fear of heights or motion sickness can compete fairly.

"Maybe that means Natsu isn't the only wizard with motion sickness!" Lucy whispers to Silver.

"M-Motion Sickness? Right!" Silver nervously chuckled. Hopefully, no one suspects anything.

"Anyway, let's keep going east!" Erza ordered.

Team Fairy Tail opens a door, which leads to a long corridor looking like an optical illusion. Lucy wonders how far it goes, and Natsu races ahead to open a door, which leads to a dead end and Natsu almost falls. Gray catches him and reprimands him to watch where he is going. Erza thinks that it would be a good idea to map the maze as they go.

* * *

 _Outside..._

Romeo and Nab are shocked to find out that Wendy and Carla are missing. When Romeo inquires what happened to Natsu and the others, Lisanna says that Gray suddenly filled up for her, and a frustrated Romeo wishes he could have been there so that he could have joined Natsu and the others instead of Gray.

Lisanna instructs them to split up and, through Warren's telepathy, stay connected to find out if somebody finds Wendy and Carla.

* * *

 _Back at the Labyrinth..._

Team Fairy Tail is working to make a map for themselves. Suddenly, Natsu and Erza hear a group of people arguing, and soon they find out that they belong to Team Twilight Ogre.

Their opponents see them and insult them for showing up.

Thibault says that since Magic is allowed, fighting can take place and the two teams get ready to duel.

"We got our eyes on..."

"...overthrowing Sabertooth!"

"That and bein' number one in Fiore!"

"You're in our way!" Natsu, Silver and Gray step up and easily defeat Team Twilight Ogre.

Suddenly, the Labyrinth starts rotating, which surprises everyone participating. Natsu, Lucy and some other Mages fall down as the rotation of the Labyrinth takes place.

* * *

 _Outside..._

Lisanna, Tigre and Happy notice people falling out of the maze, and hope that Natsu and the others will be okay.

* * *

 _Back at the Labyrinth..._

Gray catches Natsu and Lucy. One of the defeated members of Twilight Ogre drops a piece of paper he was holding.

"What is this? A map?" Lucy wondered.

"Looks like it..." Erza studies the map and the important details written on it.

"That's a stroke of luck!" Silver said. "If we combine it with our notes, it'll be an even more accurate map!"

Erza evilly smirks to herself.

"Hey! That's..." Thibault hangs onto the ledge as he pleads for his map back.

"It's yours?" Erza asked.

"G-Give it back!"

Erza kicks him out of the game. "I refuse."

"You are disqualified."

"I see..." Erza, Natsu, Silver and Gray then realize how everything works. "I'm starting to get an idea of how this elimination round works..."

"Everyone, your eyes are scary!" Lucy stands far away from them, disturbed by their behavior.

* * *

 _Outside..._

Mato watches the Mages falling out of the Labyrinth and says that the competition has finally revved up to high gear and it is going to be even crazier from now on.

* * *

 _Back at the maze..._

Team Fairy Tail fights other teams to get their own maps.

"Then there's only one thing to do!" Natsu fights the other Mages for their maps. He easily burns them away and steals them. He looks for other Mages to fight and steal.

"Steal maps from the other teams!" Silver is an expert at stealing things so everything is like a piece of cake for him.

"This is more of a battle than a race!" Gray fights the Mages one by one, stealing the maps and gathering them for his team.

"If it's a battle, that's right up our alley!"

"I'm taking this!" Erza punishes the other Mages and steals their maps while the Mages see this as pleasure.

"By all means!"

"Okay, this makes the sixth one!" Natsu stands in top of the defeated Mages and looks through his stolen maps.

"I have no idea how to read this map!" Silver examines the map and confuses him even further.

"Lucy's good at stuff like that." Gray concluded.

"Then let's bring all the maps together and have Lucy decipher 'em!" Natsu exclaimed.

Erza hands her all the maps while the guys have more fun beating the other Mages. "Me?" Lucy questioned.

"If you would."

"Sure." Lucy starts to skim through the maps.

Lucy is up for the challenge and they continue fighting, until the maze starts rotating again, but this time the Fairy Tail Mages are prepared for it.

* * *

 _Outside..._

Max meets up with Warren and Alzack, and Warren asks Max if he has found anything. Max says no, since it is pretty late and they have no clue about where they should look.

In another part of the city, Lisanna asks Warren if they have found them yet.

Warren states that they have searched most of Crocus but their efforts were unsuccessful, but then Happy suddenly remembers that Wendy and Carla were supposed to go sightseeing.

Lisanna deduces that they must have gone to the palace, and so the two head to it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Lucy lays out all the maps and says that since the maze has rotated a lot, heading east would be a waste of time. Erza says that her compass is also confused, since the needle does not point toward any direction and is spinning instead.

Lucy says that this is the moment she was waiting for, and she summons Pyxis one more time. She tries to encourage it to show east as Erza apologizes to him.

"It's got a weak mind, huh?" Silver said.

"Can you blame it, goin' up against Erza?" Natsu added.

"Did you say something?!" Erza asked while starting at them with a deadly look.

"Nope! Not a word!" The Dragon Slayers decided to keep their mouth shut.

After she convinces it, Pyxis obliges and points to the direction of east. The maze spins yet again and all of them fall towards the upside down city.

As they lie around, Erza scolds them, saying that the race is still on, so they should hurry.

As they follow a path, the city turns into an ocean and they notice that the sky is cracked to reveal a wall. They realize that they are nearing the end of the path which is the goal.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

Happy, Tigre and Lisanna reach the palace, Mercurius.

They approach the guards, who block the exit and ask what they want at the palace so late at night. They explain that they are looking for someone who was supposed to enter the elimination round, and the guards let them in because the King is looking forward to the Grand Magic Games.

At another part of the city, Warren is shocked that the guards let them in.

At the palace gardens, Lisanna thinks that they should split up and Happy agrees. Warren, along with Max and Alzack, hurries over to the palace.

* * *

 _At the Labyrinth..._

Mato applauds Team Fairy Tail for being able to reach the goal.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"Erza Scarlet!"

"Silver Frediano!"

"Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Natsu Dragneel..."

"Congratulations! You passed the elimination round!"

"Well, of course. It went smooth as silk." Silver said.

"Are we in first place?!" Lucy asked.

"No. Eighth." Mato simply replied with no enthusiasm in his tone. "You barely made it."

The group is shocked by the news. "What?!"

* * *

 _At the Gardens..._

Lisanna, Tigre and Happy are in the middle of searching until a hologram of Mato appears, informing the city that the elimination round is over and the eight teams are chosen and will be announced in the opening ceremony.

While searching, Lisanna finds Happy staring at something. She gets closer and finds out that it is Wendy's bag.

As they rush off to find them, a small creature is on the lamppost, staring at them and smirking. They then say to via telepathy Warren that they have found Wendy and Carla unconscious.

Lisanna notices that even though they look uninjured, she can't feel any Magic Power coming from them. Wendy then wakes up and Happy asks her what happened. After a few efforts, she finally gets up, although her vision is still blurry, and asks what happened to her, but Lisanna and Happy reply that they don't know.

Now, the Grand Magic Games will begin!

* * *

 **Ending 13**

 **Oho, what will happen next?**

 **Thank you for reading this! Let's see what will happen in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **There were 2 questions asked by Sandman:**

 **1. _Who will be in Team A?_ **

**-Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Silver, and Gray.**

 **2. _Will his power be like poison ice dragon roar and Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Sapphire Lotus Raging Blizzard in the GMG?_ **

**-I already decided on what will happen in the GMG before I wrote the story, but it would be cool to add this secret technique. So many have already gave me suggestions on Silver's power, but I haven't decided it yet.**

 **Now... I like to keep things spoiler free, but this guest figured it out for some reason... So if you don't like spoilers, you can skip this statement.**

 **3\. Now... This is what really made me scream... a guest by the name of Agent said that "If Toketsu died then that means he a ice demon slayer then in Tartaros arc Silver him and reveals himself that he is Edo-Glacione then somehow he died and give his power Toketsu said:I lend you my magic. Silver said:As an Ice Demonic Dragon Slayer I'll defeat END! Could give some idea."**

 **-HOW? WHAT? WHEN? Literally, I am not going to lie, I am going to fully tell the truth:**

 **-When I was watching the Tartaros Arc, this was the** **original plan on what I was going to write. The plan was that Toketsu was killed by Deliora and somehow his corpse was revived by Keith and then later after they fight, Toketsu reveals he's the Edolas counterpart of Glacione and gives his power to Silver. NOW, there is a missing part to this that Agent did not say, but I think nobody knows after all, so it will be revealed when the fight happens. What a smart person...**

* * *

 **Anyways... Thank you for reading!**

 **Hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Please leave a review or ask a question!**

 **~Avatar**


End file.
